Dimension Hop: Fate of the Worlds
by Zedzy555
Summary: Fate has dictated for two worlds to collide. And when ASIC has returned, the CPUs can no longer face them alone. Can they, along with their new-found friends, defeat ASIC and save the day like they always do? Note: More than 5 OCs, and this takes place after the events of Victory. A collaboration between Lord Purple Heart and I.
1. Prologue

**Prologue: The Pages Begin to Turn**

Earth: Feb 27, 2014

***BEEP* *BEEP* *BEEP***

It was 5:00.

The morning was fresh and young, with the light from the sun so bright one would imagine the flowers dancing in delight. The distant globe of fire peeked out over the horizon like a half-open eye, tinting the sky with a mix of orange in the sea of light blue.

The alarm, still going off, was cut off abruptly as a sleepy boy turned around and smashed his hand into his phone for the snooze to activate.

"Ugh..." The boy groaned in drowsy complaint as he opened his heavy eyelids, which were trying their best to remain shut like an oyster with its pearl.

His name was Raphael Kurohono, a typical 166 centimeter-tall, 16 year old, boy in his third year of high school.

As he stood up out of bed, stretching his still sleepy limbs, he shook his head roughly, and his long hair exploded into movement. It stood up in various places, with the majority of it flowing down to reach his eyebrows. His clean-in-comparison sideburns reached his jawline, and the rest of his hair flowed down to touch his neck.

"Oh, it's five?" He muttered drowsily, raising his phone up to eye level as he retrieved his glasses from the same desk. Placing the glasses on his nose, he yawned loudly before walking over to his nearby closet.

Throwing it open carelessly, he reached inside and fished out a black and blue collared shirt, dark blue denim jeans and white tennis shoes. As he slipped them on, he then pulled out a black and blue hoodie before walking back to the bedside desk and grabbing his watch. Strapping on the gray and blue accessory, he rubbed some drowsiness out of his eyes before turning to the door.

He quickly grabbed his bag and passed through room after room, reaching the door in a matter of seconds.

"Mom, I'm leaving!" He shouted as he opened the door, and he walked out and closed it behind him.

Raph closed his eyes, inhaling a fresh breath of air, and looked up at the clear blue sky dotted with white clouds.

_Just another day, I guess._

* * *

Hyperdimension: Year 20XX

The wind whistled through the air, and all was dead quiet save for the sound of ragged breathing.

"...how is this possible?" One girl, clutching at her injured arm while holding a silver rapier in hand, growled in anger. Her black dress had been ripped, torn and tattered. She had black twin ponytails on the back of her head that flowed down to her waist, and she had piercing red eyes.

"I thought she'd been defeated already." Another girl muttered, frustrated, tightening her grip on the hammer that she had planted into the ground in an effort to remain standing. She had short brown hair topped with a white hat, but her brown and white coat and dress had been damaged as well. She had dull blue eyes, and they blazed with fury.

"I don't know, but we can't lose to her." Yet another girl replied, her voice in pain as she stabbed her spear into the ground. She was a blonde with long hair that flowed down to her waist, and there were scratches on her cheek. Her green and white dress had been ripped and damaged, with parts of her skin exposed to the chilly air. Her eyes were navy blue, which squinted in pain.

"We gotta beat her outta here, guys!" The last of the group urged on. She was a purple haired girl, whose long white jacket had been slashed to bits. Her eyes were light purple, dancing with optimism and energy. Her legs were shivering and shaking, but she remained standing.

Across from them, a few yards away, floated one of the most dangerous beings to ever cross blades with the Console Patron Units of Gamindustri.

Criminal of the Free World and Loyalist of Arfoire, the Deity of Sin: Magic.

The hot pink-haired woman floated inches off of the ground, clad in her skimpy yet seemingly unbreakable black armor and clasping her massive magenta scythe. It hummed with energy, and pink bolts of lightning seemed to arc around the sinister-looking steel.

"Our goddess will return, CPUs, and we shall take the new world for our own! Prepare yourselves, for this time, she will not afford mercy to the likes of you or anyone in this atrocious dimension." She muttered, her voice low and her eyes narrowed in what seemed like anger, before she suddenly vanished in a shroud of darkness.

The four girls, finally free of danger, collectively to their knees in exhaustion.

"...Arfoire will return?" Noire repeated, her voice hollow and tired. She dropped her rapier onto the trampled grass, and she moaned in pain when fire ripped through her arm once again.

"I can't believe it. She's coming back. And what new world was she talking about?" Vert muttered, slumping down and bracing herself against the ground so that she wouldn't topple over.

"Was that even real?" Blanc asked, though when the others turned to look at her, her eyes seemed distant and in disbelief.

"...it was real, guys." Neptune replied, forcing herself back to her feet and facing the other three. She shot a grin, through it was unable to mask the pain she was experiencing. "We need to get back. My pudding might melt if we're out too late."

* * *

Earth: Feb 27, 2014; 3:00 pm

School wasn't heinous this time of the year because the majority of it wasn't even used for lessons and lectures. Raph's class was preparing for a school event called the **Formal Night**, which was like Prom except that all of the high school students were obligated to participate.

And Raph's class, the 3rd years and the 4th years, were busy preparing the event for the 2nd and the 1st years.

Class had already ended, and Raph was lingering inside to hang out with his friends before he leaves. As he sat back down, a little tired, and swept his gaze across the room, his ears caught someone calling his name.

"Yo, Raph!" The voice was loud, so loud that Raph knew who it was just by its volume. He turned to face his friend.

He was a 15 year old boy in his second year of high school, large but not fat, and wearing a purple shirt branded with Fanta on the front, and he wore dark grey cargo pants. A pair of thick glasses with black frames were placed on his face, and a black and grey jacket over his t-shirt. On his feet, he sported black and white sneakers. His hair was short, cut like a soldier's. His build was large, with his muscle hidden behind a slight layer of fat.

His name was Grape Papukurai.

"Watcha doin?" He asked, leaning on the doorway of the classroom as he looked at Raph.

"I'm just finishing up some preparations for Formal Night." Raph replied as he took out his bag that was hanging on the backrest of his chair.

Grape nodded, and he walked into the room. "By the way, what time are we meeting up tomorrow?"

"Around 12, I guess." Raph replied, hefting his bag onto his shoulder and taking a few steps towards his friend.

Grape grinned and smashed his fist to his chest. "Then I'm coming at 10!"

Raph just sighed. This was the way it usually was.

"Matt and Kyle are coming too, right?" Grape asked, as the two began to walk out the door.

"Well, yeah. But neither are coming at ten in the morning." Raph replied, his voice injected with sarcasm.

"What's this about Raph's at ten?" A voice interrupted the two, and the pair turned around to face the person who owned the voice.

He was a thin and lean 16 year old boy who was Raph's peer and childhood friend. With dark brown skin and a head of dark brown hair, he wore a white t-shirt with a brown collar along with brown pants and white rubber shoes. His pockets, his belt and the ends of his pant legs were a shade of brown darker, and his name was Matt Shiroyuki.

"Grape's coming at ten." Raph replied.

"Oh. Does that mean I should come at ten, too?" Matt asked innocently, and Raph just shook his head while Grape laughed in the background.

"If you want to, sure." Raph said as the three exited the doorway and turned to the nearby exit. "Well, I need to go home and fix up the place for tomorrow. Matt, you're coming, righ-"

"I'm gonna play the PS3 and watch anime!" Matt cheered in reply, and Raph just shot him a look of disbelief.

"Seriously?" Raph asked, the mental image of his fixing up and cleaning the whole house while Matt lounged around lazily in the living room like a freeloader.

"Well, that's how it always is, anyway." Grape chuckled, and then he stopped at the front of the school gate. "Well, my car's here. See ya tomorrow, guys."

"See ya." The two replied before they began walking down the street.

* * *

Hyperdimension: Year 20XX

With the four CPUs of Hyperdimension and the four of Ultradimension, the Oracles and the CPU Candidates all gathered around a single table to discuss a meeting, the room was filled with an aura of grim seriousness.

"She mentioned some _new world_, but what did she mean by that?" Blanc, the Console Patron Unit of Lowee, muttered in frustration as she placed her hands onto her temples.

"Perhaps she was referring to Plutie's world." Neptune replied, unsure, as she gestured to the Planeptune CPU of the Ultradimension sitting next to her.

"No. I don't think so." The Noire of the Ultradimension replied, lost in thought as she leaned back onto the chair and began nibbling uneasily at her fingernail. "We'll have to be on the lookout, just in case."

"But if she was referring to Ultradimension, then there has to be something she wants from there." The Vert of the Hyperdimension inferred, leaning forward and placing her fingers against one another. "But…what?"

The meeting fell back into silence, and the group began to descend into deep contemplation.

"…agh, all this thinking is painful!" Neptune screamed after two minutes of silence, and she clutched at her head while sprawling onto the table like a roasted pig that was discovered to still be alive.

"Neptune!" Noire groaned, but as she stood up and reached to drag the whining CPU off of the meeting table, the sound of the door opening drew everyone's attention.

Everyone turned to see it, and they laid eyes on a tiny woman no bigger than the book that she floated on.

The Oracle of Planeptune, Histoire.

And she did not look happy.

"That dimension Magic spoke of." Histoire said urgently. "I've found it."

* * *

Earth: Feb 27, 2014; 5:00 PM

A boy stood outside Raph's house. He was still wearing his school uniform, as his school hours had just ended quite a short time prior.

He had long, spiky black-brown hair with equally dark brown eyes, and he had black framed glasses. He had moderately dark brown skin, a shade lighter than caramel, and he was 164 centimetres tall with a build larger than Matt's and Kyle's, but not as large as Grape's.

His name was Kyle Midorikaze, and he was an old friend of Raph and Matt's.

He rang the doorbell, the faint sound of video game gunfire and the smell of cooking meat emanating from the house. Within half a minute, Matt had opened the gate.

"Ah." Matt replied, and Kyle glanced downwards to see the PS3 controller in his hand. Matt turned around and yelled, "Raph, Kyle's here!"

Kyle slipped past Matt and walked into the house, and he walked through the door before crashing onto the couch in the living room. "So, are we still hanging out tomorrow?"

Matt, now refocusing on Battlefield 4, was now absorbed into the screen. "Um…yeah. Whatever." He said, clearly attentive to anything except Kyle.

Minutes of silence save for the gunfire and explosions of the screen tempted the boy on the couch. "…Matt, let's go a round."

"…sure, after this one." Matt replied flatly, still facing the bright LCD display.

Hours had passed, and it had reached 6 PM. The two had gone at each other and teamed up with each other a few times already. As Raph walked into the living room with two plates of food for the pair of gamers, they had stood up and snatched the plates before devouring them hastily.

"I gotta run." Kyle said, placing the plate on the nearby desk and began walking towards the door. "See ya, Raph."

"Yeah, me too." Matt added, placing his plate on top of Kyle's and running for the door as well. "Bye, man."

"Sure." Raph replied flatly, shaking his head as he took the plates and walked back into the kitchen.

What the three boys didn't know, as the night fell and the moon came up, was that their lives were going to change forever.


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: You Can't Trust the Weather Forecast

Earth: Feb 28, 2014; 8:00 AM

It was morning.

The orange sunlight was bright and shining, but not too hot to the skin. The wind was cool and pleasant, breezing by like the loving caress of a mother. The subtle smell of the grass in the wind alongside the aroma of the trees and the occasional flower. The chirping of the birds as they soared gracefully across the open sky were soft and gentle to the ears, capable of lulling even the most rigorous of men and women to sleep.

It was a quiet and peaceful day. The perfect kind of day to do nothing but spend time with friends. Today was the day for the hangout, when Raph's house would be thrown into chaos by his incoming friends.

But even before Grape, Kyle and Matt could throw the house into chaos, Raph was the one who was panicking.

"Crap! It's eight!" Raoh cried out in panic as he glanced sleepily at his clock, widened his eyes, and then succeeded to grab his glasses, step out of his bed, and fall over himself painfully in a hurry.

"Damn! Grape's gonna be here in, like, two hours!" Raph cursed as he got up, patted his slight injuries and ran for the closet. He grabbed a random selection of clothes and made for the bathroom.

After a quick shower and a hurried rush of putting on clothes, Raph glanced worriedly at the clock on the wall.

8:34.

_Okay, I still have time. _Raph thought, sighing in relief to himself as he sat himself back down onto his bed. _I can't really afford to relax yet, though. _

After all, Grape may decide to just come in earlier than he had claimed. He was spontaneous that way, as well.

_I'd better buy some food before they show up. _Raph decided as he rushed downstairs, walked out the door and got onto his bike. _I hope they still have the 50% off sale on beef…_

* * *

Earth: Feb 28, 2014; 9:48 AM

***ding* *dong***

The sound of the doorbell ringing sent Raph into alert mode, and he glanced at the clock again to make sure.

9:48.

"Hello?" Raph said in reflex as he opened the door.

"MORNING!" A powerful yell greeted him in reply, forcing Raph to take a step back and blink. His ears still ringing, Raph cautiously opened the door.

Only one person would yell like that at nine in the morning.

"Grape, not too loud. You'll bother the people living next to me." Raph replied dully at the sight of his friend at the door. "I had the feeling you'd be early."

"As you'd expect of me." Grape replied, grinning as he walked past Raph and removed his shoes in front of the staircase. Raph closed the door and began walking up the stairs, to which Grape quickly followed closely behind.

"You know, it's not quite polite to come in when the host may be unprepared." Raph said, annoyed. While he understood Grape's attempts to punch fun at his friend, it sometimes got annoying in moments like this.

"So, are the others here yet? Or is it just me?" Grape asked Raph, clearly not done with punching his fun.

"Well, they'll be here soon…you know, at a time that's not nine in the morning! You came here three hours before anyone else!" Raph began slowly, almost calmly, before ending with a shout Grape would be proud of.

Grape laughed in reply. "Sorry, couldn't help myself. Well, since I'm here, I'll help you out with preparations." Grape offered up a bag of rice, a bag of seaweed and some bacon. "Let's make this for lunch."

"I can see you want rice balls with bacon filling. Seriously, you've been wanting that for a while now." Raph sighed before giving up and taking the food from his hands. "I'll fix up the living room first, though."

"Yes!" Grape exclaimed in happiness as he pumped his fist in the air before he went to move the tables aside.

* * *

Hyperdimension: Year 20XX

"…are you sure this is the world Magic was talking about?" Blanc asked doubtfully. She eyed Noire with scepticism.

"Well…" Histoire trailed off, unsure of the answer herself. "I've formulated a hypothesis, but it hasn't been proven. It only has a single fact as its basis."

"And what is that?" Vert replied curiously.

Histoire looked at each and every person present in the eye firmly.

"In this world, the one Arfoire seems to be targeting, there are no CPUs."

Everyone looked at Histoire with varying expressions, ranging from curiosity to utter disbelief.

Noire placed her finger to her chin, lost in thought. "Well, if you think about it, she can take that world for all she wants. With no CPUs, she can collect all of the fear and use it to power herself up. We can't afford to let that happen. But…hey, how would you know that? You haven't been there, have you?"

Histoire shook her head. "I have tried everything I could think of to make contact with the dimension without stepping foot into it. However, I could not detect other CPUs. No Sharicite, and my counterpart does not seem to exist there either."

"Well, if that's the case, but how are we supposed to get there?" Noire asked, leaning forward and placing her elbow onto the table.

"I have an idea." Ultradimension Vert spoke up, catching everyone's attention. "Will you hear me out?"

* * *

Earth: Feb 28, 2014; 1:00 PM

The sound of digital gunfire and really loud screams and curses emanated from the living room that was Raph's.

Such is the result of turning on Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2 amongst four friends who were close enough to scream cusses at each other.

After two games' worth of Matt getting ready to clobber Kyle with the controller in his hand, Kyle and Raph dropped out to start making lunch, leaving Grape and Matt to shoot at each other.

And the two friends in the kitchen stared at their ingredients blankly.

Instant noodles.

A bag of rice.

A bag of bacon.

A small bag of seaweed.

And a bag of beef.

"Same old routine, huh?" Raph muttered as he took the bag of rice and the bag of bacon over to the counter next to the stove.

"Never really changes, yeah." Kyle laughed as he took the cups of instant noodles, the bag of seaweed and the bag of beef over to the same counter, placing the ingredients next to the other ones.

It was usually like this. Kyle and Raph cook, and everyone else stays in the living room doing whatever.

"Well, cooking alone's boring. Especially if it needs a lot of time. Better together than not." Kyle said, gently ripping open the bag of rice and opening a cupboard, taking the rice cooker out.

Thirty minutes later, the scent of bacon and rice together sent a loud Grape and a not-so-loud Matt into the kitchen.

"I smell food, and I smell good food!" Grape cheered as he pulled out four chairs and sat down in one, grabbing his fork and spoon with gusto.

"Do you always have to be so loud?" Kyle complained, and Raph sighed tiredly.

"Give it up Kyle. You know that he won't stop, even if we chain him up. It's impossible." He said, annoyed defeat in his voice.

"Let's eat already." Matt barked out, clearly impatient.

The rest of the guys sat down quickly, bringing the steaming food with them.

They turned to the PS3 again after finishing their meal.

* * *

Hyperdimension: Year 20XX

"We're just about ready." Histoire said to the other girls surrounding her.

"Got it." Noire muttered, bracing herself.

"I hope I brought some spare underwear…Vert, could you hide a pair for me?" Neptune said, poking the Leanbox CPU in the stomach.

"And just where do you think I can hide underwear, Neptune?" Vert replied.

"You know. In your trunk." Neptune retorted innocently, placing her hands on Vert's chest and grabbing them firmly.

"…well, if they were Nepgear's."

"You two, stop. You're making your little sister feel weird, Neptune." Noire butted in, gesturing towards the fidgeting, reddening CPU Candidate.

"Everyone, please hush. We're beginning now." Histoire said, and everyone turned their attention back to the issue.

Histoire cracked her knuckles and raised her hands in front of her.

"Now!" With a yell, Histoire was suddenly surrounded in bright pink light that shone so brightly that everyone covered their eyes.

* * *

Earth: Feb 28, 2014; 5:48 PM

The sun had begun to set, painting the sky a gorgeous palette of blending orange, purple and yellow. The clouds looked like flavoured cotton candy, and the lights of homes were beginning to turn on. Shadows were beginning to lengthen, creeping up on what was once bathed in bright light. The wind had chilled, and was blowing a little harder than earlier.

The four boys, having taken a break from laughing, yelling, and first-person shooters and decided to spend some time on the porch of Raph's house. Some sat, some stood, and all shared a bowl of Cheetos and a pitcher of Coke.

"…nice day, huh?" Grape said, distracting his friends from the topic they were discussing that was still first-person shooters. The rest of the guys looked out over the landscape where Grape was staring at, and they all nodded and sighed in appreciation.

"Yeah." Kyle agreed, taking a small sip from his glass of Coke. "Even now, the weather is still very-"

Kyle stopped when the sound of loud thunder suddenly ripped from above, as if the gods had decided to play bowling and one had just gotten a strike. The wind suddenly picked up, and the boys shivered at the touch of the breeze.

"Lightning?" Matt wondered out loud, taking a step forward as he surveyed the darkening sky. "The weather forecast didn't say anything about lightning."

"You just can't trust those guys, man. Look, the wind's getting faster. We might be in for a storm." Kyle agreed, pointing to the gathering clouds.

Suddenly, the world shook and rumbled as a bolt of lightning hurtled from the heavens and struck the ground behind the church across from Raph's house.

"…whoa." Grape said in awe, gazing curiously in the direction of the explosion. "Hey, I've never seen a lightning bolt's impact point. I wanna take a look."

With that, he suddenly ran for the door and threw it open. As he stepped out onto the street, he took a good look around him.

The neighbors had also grown suspicious and concerned, some having wandered outside of their homes to see where the noise had come from. That much was clear, since some were just casting their gaze about as if they didn't know where the sound had come from.

Shrugging, Grape began running to the place where the lightning bolt had hit. As he reached the area behind the park, he turned to realize that the others were trailing behind him a short distance away.

Grape just waved and dropped down into the park.

Behind the church was an amphitheater of white stone, which Grape could not help but feel like it looked a bit like that area in Sword Art Online where the main character had been sitting in a meeting amongst players.

And in the middle of the amphitheater were scorch marks that diverged in every direction. But what amazed Grape as he neared it was the fact that the scorch marks did not appear random.

Rather, they seemed to make a sign.

"Grape! What do you see?!" Raph cried out as he began getting closer and closer by descending the staircase of the amphitheater.

Grape didn't reply, instead looking closer.

The black marks stretched out like the North Star: in four outwards directions. In the middle of the formation, there was a U-shaped spot that was not scorched at all. Above that U-shape spot was a small vertical line made out of an area that was also not scorched at all.

It looked a lot like a power button to Grape. The power button that was often on lamps, computers, and the PS3.

But what interested him the most was not the mark itself.

In the middle of the vertical line was a small crystal that was no larger than Grape's hand. It hovered mystically above the ground, shining with a light that displayed every color imaginable to man. It also spun slowly, as if it were a display item in a cake shop or a watch store.

"Whoa." Kyle breathed out in awe as he caught up to Grape. He crouched down, took a closer look at it, and then looked up for no particular reason.

He was thankful he had done so.

The eye of the storm, for some reason, was right over them.

"Guys, take a look at-"

Kyle's voice got stuck in his throat when the wind began to pick up, and it tousled and messed his hair up. The crystal began to float higher, giving off a low humming noise, as it shone brighter and brighter with iridescent light.

"What's-" Before Raph could even ask his question, he noticed that his feet were reflexively bracing themselves. He took a very quick look around him.

The wind had picked up to form a wall of a whirlwind around them, as if they were in the middle of a tornado. Raph and the others felt themselves getting sucked towards the crystal, despite their efforts to stay anchored.

"Wh-what's going on?!" Matt screamed over the howling wind.

"It's the aliens, I tell you! They're going to probe our asses until we like it!" Grape replied, half-worried and half-laughing.

"You can't take anything seriously, can- we're getting sucked in!" Raph couldn't even scold Grape when his body slowly began to hover in the air. His feet no longer touching the ground, Raph felt helpless as the four of them rose higher and higher towards the crystal.

The crystal suddenly imploded and transformed into a single pillar of white light that began to grow larger and larger.

And within a moment, the light disappeared.

So did the storm.

And the wind.

And so did the boys.


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: The Meeting

Gamindustri: Feb 28, 2014; 6:03 PM

"…up…"

…_huh? What's that sound?_

"…wake up…"

A sound like a voice being muffled by pillows to sound five times softer and weaker than it usually was managed to prod at Grape's consciousness.

…_that's a voice, right?_

"..ey, wake up…!" The voice persisted, beginning to pierce the haze of Grape's unconscious mind. He felt his body beginning to respond to his brain, as if he were rousing from a heavy sleep administered by powerful drugs.

_Don't I…know this voice? I've never heard it…but it sounds pretty familiar…_

"Hey, wake up! If you don't, I'll get the sledgehammer!"

The sound of dangerous words jolted Grape's brain into alertness, and he immediately sat up, now wide awake. His eyes were wide as well, trying to process what he was seeing.

After all, this wasn't the amphitheater.

Grape looked around.

He was on a terrace. A terrace of what felt like marble, and it was white with exquisite designs carved into the floor. The handrails on the balconies, also made of marble, were a deep purple color. As Grape looked around, he could see that they were far from home.

His friends were also beginning to stir, though it seemed they didn't hear the dangerous message.

"Wow, you did wake up. Nepgear…remind me. Do we even have a sledgehammer?" The same voice, now louder and clearer, pierced Grape with a spike of realization.

_Wait! Nepgear?! _

Grape turned to stare in front of him again, and only did he now realize that there was someone crouching in front of him.

She seemed like a teenage girl, but she had poofy lilac hair that spiked out in a manner of ways. She had a pair of hair clips in the shape of D-Pads, and she was wearing a white and purple jersey dress. Her eyes were a dark purple, something Grape had never come across in real life.

…_Neptune? _In shock, Grape silently began to look around him.

Standing near Neptune, a girl with a concerned look on her face was leaning down to look at Grape. She had light purple hair like Neptune, and also had a single D-Pad hairclip on one side of her head. She wore a white and purple dress and skirt, and shared the same dark purple eyes.

_Yeah, and with Nepgear, too._

A ways off, an assortment of girls were standing in a semi-circle across from the boys.

In the middle floated a single, miniature woman with blonde hair wearing a purple headdress and a purple and white one-piece dress. She was resting atop an open book that seemed to hover in midair of its own accord.

Histoire.

To her left stood a girl wearing a white and black dress with brown accents, and she had stark black hair that flowed down to her waist in the form of twin ponytails tied up with two unique ribbons. Her eyes were a piercing red, like fire.

Noire.

Next to her was a slightly younger version of her, with shorter ponytails and wearing a one-piece black and grey dress. Her eyes were the same shade of red as Noire's.

Uni.

To the left of Uni was a girl wearing a long green and white dress, and had dull purple-ish eyes coupled with long flowing blonde hair that reached her waist.

Vert.

To Vert's left was a grey haired girl wearing a black coat with a white undershirt and blue tie along with black shorts. She had short, silver hair and her eyes were aqua blue.

Kei Jinguji.

To the right of Histoire stood a short girl wearing a brown fur coat over a white dress, topped with a white and brown hat. Her hair was short, and a calming shade of sandy brown. She had soothing blue eyes, like the sea. In her hand, she held a small, thin book.

Blanc.

To Blanc's left, two heads poked out. They both looked like each other, and both looked a little like Blanc. They shared her hair color, though one had grown it out much longer. They each had a hat on top of their heads, one pink and one blue.

Rom and Ram.

To Blanc's right side stood a girl with light blue hair that was so long it reached a little below her hips, which was tied up into two long pigtails in a style unlike Noire's. She wore a red and gold graduate's hat with a matching graduate's coat of the same color over a short white dress.

Mina Nishizawa.

And to her left stood a girl with dark red eyes and long light green hair that also flowed a little below the hips. She wore a black revealing black dress, and had black knee socks and long gloves that reach up to her biceps.

Chika Hakozaki.

_Whoa. What just happened? Did we mess with some hardcore cosplayers or something? Or did we really just cross dimensional borders? _Grape wondered, his thoughts racing through one after another.

Histoire floated forward, gesturing for Nepgear to pull Neptune back. And pull back she did, Neptune kicking and fighting as her sister dragged her unceremoniously back to the semi-circle.

Histoire cleared her throat. "Um…are you four all okay?"

Grape looked at Raph, Matt and Kyle, who were starting to come to, and then he looked back to Histoire. "…well, yeah. Thanks for asking." He then turned to the four and then roused them quickly.

Raph, Matt and Kyle all woke up in similar manners: they opened their eyes, sat up, looked around and then quickly became alarmed.

"Are we in the video game or something?" Matt asked in a hushed whisper to the other three, who just shrugged.

"It must have been quite a shock for you three to have gone through this. Allow me to explain the situation to you." Histoire said, floating down to eye level with the boys. "First of all, this place is-"

Grape cut her off with his own dialogue, saying, "This is Gamindustri."

Histoire, visibly startled, nodded in surprised agreement. "Well, yes. As for me, I am-"

"You're Histoire, the Oracle of Planeptune." Kyle said, being the one to cut her off this time.

The rest of the girls just stared in amazement and shock.

"And you're Neptune, Nepgear, Noire, Uni, Blanc, Rom, Ram and Vert. The Console Patron Units and Console Patron Unit Candidates of Gamindustri." Grape added on, suddenly deciding that it was a test of some sort. "What else…?"

"…how do you know so much? You've clearly never been here before." Histoire asked them, her eyes narrowing in suspicion.

Kyle and Grape glanced at Raph, who just sighed and shifted his sitting position into one that was cross-legged.

"Okay…so, let's just make this clear. You're probably not going to believe this. " He began. He then began explaining that they were all the characters of a video game in their world. And then began explaining that their world had no CPUs and no Oracles, which is why it was a dead giveaway for the four to know that they were in a different world once the concept of CPUs got involved.

"…I see." Histoire said thoughtfully as her gaze was locked on Raph's.

"I know you probably can't believe me, but I'm telling you the truth." Raph finished, sighing heavily.

"…it's not impossible, so I believe you." Histoire said in conclusion.

Which only served to throw the other girls into a frenzy.

"What?!" Noire exclaimed. "We're the characters in some video game for a console?! You can't possibly believe them! No way that's true!"

"It can be. I do not sense that they are not telling the truth." Histoire said in reply, turning to the girls. "It would also explain why I could not contact anyone in their world at all. It would make sense, and it also confirms our suspicions. With no CPUs, Arfoire is free to run amok there."

"…how do we get home?" Grape suddenly wondered out loud, catching the girls' attention.

Histoire turned to him. "I can prepare another portal in three days."

"Three days, huh?" Matt acknowledged, trying his best not to laugh.

"In the meantime, I am willing to allow you four to stay here in the Basilicom for the time being." Histoire said. "We can discuss things more thoroughly, and I can make the preparations in the meantime."

"Well, I guess we don't have a choice." Kyle said, and the four just nodded in consensus.

* * *

Gamindustri: Feb 28, 2014; 6:37 PM

Planeptune: Basilicom Meeting Room

The four boys were taken to what the girls had said was a meeting room, though it looked far grander than one.

The room was tall, but not very wide. The entire room was made of purple marble, and was designed with yellow-ish and white complementary colors. In the middle was an extremely large round wooden table. Around it were chairs clearly carved as if the furniture were styled in the Gothic Ages.

The four sat down together on one side, while the CPUs and their little sister and the Oracles sat down, facing the four.

Histoire floated in front of the door, holding it open as she looked to the boys. "I will be working on a way to bring you all back, In the meantime, you can discuss the situation further with them as I do so."

Histoire then left the room, the slam of the long door the cue for silence.

Matt, surprisingly, was the first one to break that silence.

"So…why did you guys bring us here? And besides, what's in our world that interests you guys so much?" Only voicing what was on all of the four's mind, Matt's voice shook a little in nervousness.

Mina replied, "Well, actually, we were planning to send the CPUs there. But you know what happened instead."

"Right." Grape nodded in agreement. "Well, sorry about that, if we somehow caused that. But that aside, I'd also like to know. What is it you guys intend to do in our world? Why did you guys want to come? I heard the word Arfoire earlier in your private discussion, so I know this can't be very peaceful."

"To be fair, we would have preferred to resolve this as peacefully as possible without anyone in your world ever noticing anything." Kei replied, crossing her arms. "But now that the situation has changed, I believe that there is something to be gained for both us and for you."

Sensing business vibes, Grape just shrugged them off and continued. "Right. So, how's Arfoire involved in this?"

"Well, you clearly know enough about her judging by the looks on your faces." Kei said, and Raph nodded in agreement. "To be blunt, Arfoire's planning to do something. While we don't exactly know what that something is, CFW Magic has declared that she would take the New World for themselves as well as Gamindustri. They're most likely preparing their army as we speak."

The four had lapsed into shocked silence. They'd already pieced the puzzle together, and the picture they saw was not one they liked one bit.

"The initial plan was to scout out the new world and wait for Arfoire to make her move." Chika began, leaning forward. "We would lie in wait for Arfoire while remaining undetected by the local residents so that they would not get involved."

"However, you're here now to change the game." Kei said, and the boys turned uneasily to her. "You obviously know more about your world than we do. And to go around a world we don't know without information is haphazard."

"Right." Grape agreed, trying to confirm his suspicions. "So, your point being…?"

"My point," Kei said. "Is that we have a new plan: to send the CPUs and CPU Candidates back with you. Afterwards, they will then live with you in order to secure their places to stay. And then-"

"Wait, what?!" Noire exclaimed, ready to get to her feet. "What are you talking about, Kei?!"

"I thought so." Grape muttered grudgingly as he leaned back into his seat. "And what happened to not involving people?"

"Well, we've already got you. Whether or not we like it, you're more involved more than you should be." Kei replied, which was true enough to silence everyone. "Besides," Kei turned to the CPUs. "With this, you'll know what to do and where to go to blend in."

"Well, it's not like we're experts on our world, you know." Kyle argued, leaning forward and looking at Kei intently. "Besides, hiding them isn't as easy as you might think. Hiding them at our houses? Not so easy."

"Well…" Kei said, a smirk on her face as she leaned backwards. "If I had to be blunt, we're the only ones who know from you're another dimension. We're the only ones who know who you are and that you exist here. And we're the only ones who know that your dimension exists, and we're the only ones that know how to bring you back."

The words were powerful, enough to end any negotiation the boys could retort with. And the four just nodded.

"Fine. We don't have a choice, anyway." Grape spoke up for them. "But we don't really know how to keep them safe and happy."

"Don't worry." Kei reassured them. "We'll think of a way. You should rest for now. We can discuss this with you again tomorrow. Right now, we Oracles need to plan things with the CPUs and the Candidates."

"Shouldn't we be here, too? I mean, we're part of this plan too." Matt asked, unsure of what answer he would receive.

"Just leave this part to us." Kei reassured again with a smile that seemed too knowing. "We'll discuss it with you in the morning. For now, you can sleep and relax. I'm sure there's some unpleasant feeling you may have from crossing dimensions."

Kei waved them out and gestured to the door. They walked out trying to look as dignified as possible, but they felt defeated and tired inside.

Outside the door, as they closed it behind them, two men in Basilicom uniforms were standing at attention.

"Good evening, sirs. Your room is ready." They bowed and spoke in unison. It was almost creepy, how they spoke in perfect synchronicity.

"Alright, thank you very much. If you would do us a kindness, would you please show us the way?" Grape spoke on behalf of the group, bowing and speaking politely. The men nodded and gestured for the four to follow them.

The men led them to a purple wooden door. The men bowed respectfully and walked away, and Grape walked first into the room. After a second, he poked his head out the doorway and gestured for the rest to follow him.

The room was very nice, with a lavender wallpaper filled with stripes of violet. The floor was entirely covered with a purple carpet.

There were two sets of double-decker beds, one on the left side of the room and one on the right. Next to each one was a bedside desk with a lamp. The lamps were very interesting, their design being like a half-open flower made of opaque pink glass.

The bedframes were made of brown wood, with the legs adorned with small wooden spheres on the top of the leg of the top bed. A black steel frame held up the top bunk. The bedsheets were light blue, and the pillows were plain white

"This is really nice. Surprisingly so, isn't it?" Grape said appreciatively as he walked over to the bottom bed on the left side of the room and sat down on it.

"Actually, it is." Raph agreed as he climbed onto the top bunk of the left bed.

"Man, I'm beat." Kyle groaned as he climbed up the ladder and collapsed onto the mattress.

"…this is gonna be crazy. Probably fun in its own right, but it's gonna be crazy." Grape said all of a sudden, and the others just sighed in tired agreement.

"How the hell did we get caught up in this mess?" Kyle muttered, his voice muffled because his face was buried in the sea of mattress.

"Let's just sleep. I don't wanna think anymore." Raph just groaned, also collapsing into his bed.

"Yeah, I'm with them." Matt hollered in agreement as he vaulted onto the bed under Raph's and fell onto his pillow.

"…I'm gonna go around a bit. You guys do that." Grape said, clearly restless, as he stood back up and walked towards the door.

"Don't do anything stupid." Raph called out sleepily, his eyes drooping down more and more by the second.

"…no promises." With that worrying statement, Grape exited stealthily, leaving the three to sleep.


	4. Chapter 2 (Extra)

Chapter 2.5: The New Plan

Gamindustri: Feb 28, 2014; 7:42 PM

Planeptune: Basilicom

"So, how is this going to go?" Mina asked, her brows furrowed as she regarded Kei with grudging respect. "And please don't blackmail them. They just got here, no matter how much they might know about you."

"My idea, though not entirely thought through, is to send the CPUs with the boys back to their dimension. And once that's done, we will have them find you a place to stay. They can't refuse us since we have their ticket back home." Kei said so matter-of-factly and calmly that it didn't sound as if she did a bad thing.

But she did.

"Well, how exactly are we going to do that?" Vert asked, leaning forward and placing her elbows on the table and her fingers pressing together. "It's not like they can just do it. No doubt that trying it will pose problems for them and for us. And, in my opinion, I would like to ensure that we don't trouble these people too much. We have just met."

Histoire, having already returned several minutes ago, hopped onto the table and began to pace around it as she spoke. "The Oracles and I may be able to make arrangements for you all to live there, given time. However, you won't all live together in this case because not all of them live close to each other."

"Well, if the CPUs are going," Uni asked, crossing her arms. "Then what are we doing? What are the candidates doing in the plan?"

"Well, you'll go with your sisters." Kei replied.

"But if that's the case, then what will happen over here?" Neptune asked, raising her hand. "How will the nations work without any of us here?"

"The portal that I'm making right now is unlike the portal that the boys had used to come in. It is a special portal that works with some of our technology to be deployable upon command. It is also two-way, as the design goes. That's why it takes three days to make."

"So…what do we do for three days?" Neptune replied, her head landing onto the table with her arms hitting the table as well. "It's not like we can train them to fight monsters or something, right?"

Mina cleared her throat and readjusted her glasses. "Actually, we'll be using our three-day period to prepare you all for Earth, as the world is called. And with that in mind, training the four of them to fight wouldn't be that bad of an idea, since they may very well get involved. They'll need to learn how to protect themselves. Even if they are men, we are all stronger than them. They are just ordinary boys."

"So," Kei decided to be the one to finish the conversation, standing up from her chair and taking a pair of glasses from her pocket. "So they'll learn to fight, while you will learn more about Earth." She concluded, sitting her spectacles on her nose.

Everyone nodded, and the meeting was adjourned.


	5. Chapter 3

Hey guys, so I'm still having some problems with my internet and laptop. By August though I'll have a new laptop so I can write again. And I'm now doing a collaboration with Lord Purple Heart for this story. We're actually friends in real life, which makes it easier for us to work on this story. I hope you enjoy, and I now present to you, our new chapter.

* * *

Chapter 4: We're Home!

* * *

Hyperdimension: Year 2014; 11:07 AM

Planeptune: Sonic Fields

After three days of training and preparation, the day had finally come. The day when everyone would to return to Earth. Histoire was in charge of preparing the gateway there, and everyone stood around. Fidgeting and restless, they waited for her to give the "all-clear".

Histoire paused her preparation and turned towards everyone, saying, "The portal is now ready and waiting to be summoned upon command. Are you all ready to depart?"

Neptune, excited as she always is, raised her hand energetically. She hopped in place in order to make herself more noticeable in the sea of people as she responded with the usual pep in her voice as if we weren't about to travel into another dimension.

"Yup yup yup! All set and ready! I still have my snacks in my pockets and some emergency underw-"

Immediately, she was silenced by a solid whack to the head by an embarrassed Noire. With her face turned away from the purple-haired goddess, her face just screamed _"why am I friends with this person?'_.

"Neptune, take this a bit more seriously. We're heading to another dimension and you bring snacks?!" She remarked, her face red like it usually was when she was dealing with this ditz of a CPU.

"And the underwear! Never forget the underwear~ Underwear~ If you leave home without it, you're gonna feel really windy~ If you-"Completely ignoring the twin-tailed goddess, Neptune immediately broke out into a strange tune with lyrics that made everyone in the room smile. Or smacking their face in exasperation.

"Don't turn it into a song!" Noire added, smacking Neptune a second time. Neptune just smiled goofily in response, and Noire sighed tiredly.

"I don't want to deal with this in the morning…" Noire moaned as Neptune began humming the tune again, slightly softer this time.

Everyone else smiled an exasperated smile and nodded 'Yes' to Histoire, and she nodded in response as she hovers in the air.

"Very well then. I will now commence opening the portal. Everyone, please get ready." Histoire says as she began the ritual.

Histoire raised her arms upwards, and two pieces of Sharicite blinked into existence. One floated above the ground, and the other one suddenly disappeared into thin air. The hovering piece of Sharicite glowed with iridescent light, forming a strange symbol floating above the ground. The insignia lit up, and a pillar of light shot out from the ground and into the sky. The powerful rays of light stained the floor with various interchanging lights, like a rainbow moving on fast-forward.

"Just like when we first came here." Matt commented with an unsurprised voice.

After the bright light met with the sky and shone around us, overpowering even the light of the sun, Histoire faced everyone and smiled anxiously.

"I wish you all a safe journey and I hope you come back soon." She said, clearly still worried about us. We all just smiled at her with a reassuring look on our faces.

"Well, looks like we're going home." Kyle sighed outwardly. Nervous about what will happen next, and afraid if this entire plan with the portal would actually work.

_It will be fine. Histoire is reliable, and I believe in her. And the rest of the CPUs as well. This can't fail. This won't fail. _Kyle's thoughts resounded within his mind and pushed his worries farther back.

They were still there, but now they didn't bother him as much. That was good enough for now, he thought.

Taking a deep breath, he took a single strong step towards the beacon of light and began slowly walking forwards. His gait was slightly hesitant yet never wavering, and the others followed his lead.

As they walked, thoughts rushed through Raph's head.

_What's going to happen next? _

_Now that I think about it, where the heck are the goddesses going to stay while they're on Earth?_

_Hang on. How the heck are we supposed to explain where we've been for the past three days?! No doubt by now that our parents have noticed, and I'm pretty sure some of them are having panic attacks in their rooms. _

But even with that thought running through his mind, he decided brush it away. After all, it's easier and more practical to cross the bridge once he gets there.

* * *

Earth: Feb 21, 2014; 6:43pm

After entering the portal and arriving back on Earth, the group found themselves on the exact same spot where the first portal had been activated. What really surprised them was the time and date of their arrival. They had arrived 3 days before Grape, Raph, Matt, and Kyle arrived in Gamindustri.

It was even more shocking for Grape, Raph, Matt and Kyle, because they had arrived only a few minutes after they were sucked into Gamindustri. It made no sense. At the moment, anyway.

Raph checked his watch in a rush to confirm if it really was true, and it turned out be no lie. Confusion raced through his brain, and his mind began attempting to process the information and try to come to a logical conclusion.

Kyle interrupted his concentration with a sudden remark that spread relief through the others. "Well, at least we don't have to explain where we've been. We've only been gone a few minutes here, even if we have been in Gamindustri for three days."

That's when it hit him. Raph finally felt an explanation worm its way into his mind, and he grasped onto it with all of the mental concentration he could muster, careful not to let the thought slip out of his grasp. _The only way to explain why they came back is…_"That's it, Kyle! The reason why it's only been a few minutes here but three days in Gamindustri is because time moves differently between our dimension and theirs!"

The group wasn't all that surprised, in all honesty. In fact, they were relieved to hear it. Grape remarked with an extremely relieved tone, as if a massive weight had been lifted off his chest. "Well, at least we know that time moves differently between here and there. But more importantly, I'm glad that our parents won't freak out since it's only been a few minutes since we left Earth."

Kyle was definitely glad to hear that, since he wasn't sure how any of them were going to explain where they had been for three days. But now the better question was…

Where are the CPUs are going to stay?


	6. Chapter 3 (Extra 1)

Chapter 3.5-1: A Place to Stay

* * *

Earth: February 21, 2014; 6:57 PM; Saturday

A few moments after the group had returned, they held a consensus and decided to try to find a new place for the CPUs to stay while they were on Earth. After all, it'd be a pretty critical issue if the four girls had absolutely no place to bunk. Sending them out on the street was completely out of the question, though asking their parents was also a very questionable route that would most likely end in failure. Hiding somewhere was the easiest solution that they could think of. However, the problem itself remained hanging in the air: they had absolutely no idea where to start looking.

Everyone began breaking into conversation, and before long the whole group was having simultaneous conversations. Everyone was having problems in deciding where to go.

However, they decided to take the time into consideration. They ended the conflict by deciding to go back to Raph's house, which was extremely nearby. And luckily, through a fake sob story and everyone's assistance, Raph was able to convince his parents to let them stay in the house for a while.

It was a bit doubtful when the four CPUs had claimed to be sisters, considering their outrageous hair colors and completely contrasting personalities and appearances. However, there were no arguments raised.

So, the group had left the amphitheater and, minutes later, they all arrived back at Raph's house, the place where this entire mess began for the four exhausted _"Earth Guides"_ of the CPUs.

Grape just let his body fall onto the couch, and the cushions made a loud noise as if they had exploded after having been run over. The day had been unbelievably and unexpectedly tiring, so he was relieved that they were going to be sleeping over. He let out a loud sigh of exhaustion as he rested his head onto the pillows on the couch.

"You know, I still can't believe your parents let them stay here. I mean, we're already having a sleepover, and they're okay with having like eight more people stay here. They're far more liberal than what my mom would let me do. Your parents are pretty awesome." He said, disbelief and amazement echoing in his voice. He placed his legs onto the low wooden table in front of him as he raised his arm to rest them onto the cushions, taking care not to kick anything off of the wooden platform.

Raph, far more exhausted than Grape due to his lack of energy, collapsed onto the floor of his living room face-down before answering him.

"Yeah, I can't believe it too. I wasn't expecting them to be alright with letting them stay here." He was, at the very least, relieved that they found a temporary place for the eight girls. At least this way, they now had more time to look for another possible place to let them live. "Well, at least we managed to get some more time to find them a new place to stay."

Blanc, walking into the room while holding her hands in front of her conservatively, took a seat on one of the chairs in the room next to the couch. She looked relatively relaxed, despite the fact she was in another dimension that was far different to hers.

"We don't really know a lot about your world at the moment, but it seems like it has some similarities to our world. That said though, I'd like to know more things about this place. I'm curious to find out what new things we could discover now that we're entering unknown territory." She said, her face neutral but her eyes twinkling with the light of curiosity.

"We can do that later on, right now we need to think of how we find you guys somewhere to chill in the meantime." Kyle says, holding up his hands.

Grape, leaning forward and planting his feet onto the floor, placed a hand on his chin and began thinking deeply.

"Hmmm…Well, we don't really have a lot of options to choose from. Right now, we're just a bunch of high-schoolers. We don't earn money, nor do we pay attention to real estate, and I'm pretty sure we don't have any family members who can get us a house right on request with no questions asked. It's too unrealistic."

He had a point.

Not only had the group have minimal amount of places to choose from, they had no idea where these places were, what they looked like, or how much they would have costed.

"Right now, we only have three options, and we haven't even scouted them yet." Grape finished, narrowing his eyebrows and trying to think even more deeply.

"Well, it's getting late. We're gonna have to sleep. We can just go and check out the places tomorrow." Matt said, his voice laden with drowsiness. But before he stood up to get ready, a very important topic suddenly crossed his mind. "Uh, wait… How are we going to decide who's sleeping where?"

"Well, there is the guest room along with my own room. Some of them are going to stay in the guest room. If the rest don't fit in the guest room, then they can stay in my room and we'll just take the living room. And if it comes to it, some of us are going to take the floor. I know for a fact that Grape, strangely, seems to be alright with sleeping on the floor. If I didn't know any better, I'd think he'd like to sleep on the floor if given the chance."Raph replied, giving Grape a strange look as he did so. Grape just grinned and held a thumbs-up to Raph, to which Raph just held his hand against his face.

Suddenly, the conversation was interrupted with Nepgear standing up.

"Goodness, there's no need to go to such an extent! I'm sure we can all fit in one room together. It won't really matter if we're going to be a tight fit. We certainly can't impose on you any more than we already have, or we'd be overstepping our bounds. In this house, we are your guests, and we have to abide by whatever the host gi-"

Before Nepgear could continue, Grape holds up his hand.

"I've been a host plenty of times, so I can understand how that works. Nepgear, you are an incredibly considerate person. But like you said, we are the hosts here. Technically, Raph is the host. And so, you have to abide by what he says, correct?" Grape said, his tone decisive and clear.

"Um, yes." Nepgear nodded.

Raph picks up where Grape left off, and Nepgear turned to look at him instead. "Well then, what if I were to tell you to take rooms and we're just gonna stay here in the living room?"

"No, we can't possibly take the comfortable beds when we are the-"

"However, we are the hosts. And our decisions must be abided by, or else it will be considered discourtesy." Grape suddenly spoke in return, and Nepgear's face wore confusion and bewilderment as she switched her line of focus.

"But if the guests are imposing on the ho-" Nepgear began, only to get cut off, this time Kyle cuts them all off.

"Look, I understand that you feel as though you're imposing, but if we're fine with it, then it's fine isn't it?"

Nepgear sighs and retracts back to her seat, "Okay, I guess you're right. But you all don't have to keep doing so much for us."

Grape waves his hand in front of him and tries to reassure her, "Nonsense, If we're fine with it then we might as well."

Neptune approaches Nepgear to comfort her, "There, there, Nep. Jr! Don't worry! If you feel like we're being too imposing, we could always repay with service!" With a pose and a smile that did not fit at all with her sentence, Neptune flashed a thumbs-up at her little sister.

It took about a few seconds for everyone to suddenly react to her statement. They all jump up from their seats and let out a loud "WHAAAAAAAT!" in union.

Neptune tries to calm everyone down, "I meant like we could like help with dinner."

"Well, anyways, what should I make for dinner? Since there's a lot of us, we're going to need some money to buy the ingredients..." Raph pushed the matter aside and reached for his wallet, deep in thought as he flipped through the bills inside.

"I'm pretty sure the market has some stuff we can make do with. But we can't just make the girls settle for instant noodles and stuff, or we fail as hosts. If you take that into account..." Grape muttered, losing himself to thought once again.

"Grape, we don't exactly have a lot of money. Even if we wanted t a full course meal." Kyle argued, placing his hands on his two knees.

" Even if we put all of our bills together, we still wouldn't be able to provide a good warm home-cooked meal easily. The four of us could always just skip dinner and just wait until tomorrow, but that still leaves the question of what we actually bu-"

"Um..." The conversation was interrupted with Blanc raising her voice, but calmly instead of her usual angry manner. "I like the idea of eating good food, but I don't want to deprive you guys of dinner in the process. I'd rather make do with whatever you can get everyone."

"Like Nepgear said, you're still the hosts even if you are our guides. Likewise, we still have to follow what you say as guests. And guests who impose horribly onto their hosts are horrid guests, no matter how willing the hosts are to give up whatever they wish." Vert added on.

"So...what do you want to eat? There's always the option of grabbing a cup of instant noodles for everyone, but..." Raph pointed out an option, and Noire just nodded.

"Just buy whatever you think is okay enough and is cheap enough to distribute amongst everyone. No one will be left hungry. It's not like I'm worried that you'll be hungry through the night, you know. It's just that people who don't eat have a higher chance of dying, and we can't lose our only guides to this world! D-don't misunderstand me!" Noire said, crossing her arms and walking over to the couch. She sat down softly and leaned back on the pillows as she relaxed.

_We won't die in one night... That one thought ran through all of the guys' heads, and they couldn't help but feel the sarcasm rise up through their throats as they fought back the urge to make a retort. _

"I WANT SOME CHIPS! PRETTY PLEASE! WITH SOME PUDDING ON TOP!" Neptune cheered and yelled loud enough for the block to hear, and Blanc pulled out a miniature hammer and whacked her over the head with it. Neptune just let out a small whine and shot Blanc a wink. Judging by her facial expression, things were about to get ugly. Fortunately, Vert pulled Blanc's hammer away and placed it on the table nearest the couch.

Kyle a little confused by Blanc's mini hammer and where it came from decide that they should buy the food already before it gets late."R-right… Anyway, we should get going before the stores close up. Matt, let's go."

Matt not wanting to go and just play with the PS3 instead follows them with a whine, "Aww, fine.."

"We'll be right back. Once we're done eating, we'll split off and go to sleep. The guys go out and sleep in the living room, and the girls will take both the guest room and my room. That should be fine, right?" Raph said, dragging a complaining Matt behind him with Grape and Kyle walking next to him as they made for the door.

"Sure thing. What should we do while you're gone? Should we start cleaning up or something?" Vert asked coolly as she dodged and evaded an enraged Blanc's fists.

"Just play the games over there. Don't touch the ones in the box yet, just the ones that are lined up over there." Raph said, and the four young men filed out of the house in the direction of the nearby minimart with wallets to break and money to spend.

After they got back carrying instant noodles and ice cream, to which Neptune cried tears of joy while eating it, the groups divided and went off to sleep for the night.

"Oh boy, is our life gonna change" is what the guys thought before they turned in for the night.


	7. Chapter 3 (Extra 2)

Chapter 3.5-2: Morning Church

* * *

Earth: February 22, 2014; 5:26 AM: Sunday

It was the early morning of Sunday, a day where people would just take their time to sleep in and relax. The sun was shining brightly, but not very warmly since it was just the waking hours. If one paid attention to the ambient noise, they might hear the sound of roosters crowing to the sky and acting as Mother Nature's own alarm clock.

Although the morning was a bit more unforgiving to the majority to the people in Raph's house at this hour, considering how much most of them loved to sleep in.

As Matt rolled over in his sleep and pulled his blankets over himself while sleeping soundly, he was suddenly jostled awake by the feeling of Raph ripping the blanket out of his hands and off of his body. He muttered an exclamation of surprise and rolled over, covering his eyes and squinting as Raph walked over to the nearby window and threw up the blinds to let the light shine in.

"Matt, wake up! We're heading to church!" Raph announced as he leaned over Matt's drowsy form, and Matt tried to roll away again in a vain attempt to roll back to sleep.

"Urgh...WHY?! I don't want to." Matt screamed in a cranky voice as he refused to sit up and stretch, and Raph just sagged his shoulders disappointedly.

"Take that up with my family. They won't let us go in the morning until we go to church, so just give up and get it over with." Raph said, his own voice stained with bitterness as he began to shift Matt by shaking him by the shoulders. Matt just groaned sleepily, batted away Raph's hand and sat back up. As he tossed the blanket to the side of the couch, Grape walked into view and yawned.

"Let's go and get it over with. We have to start early anyway." Grape commented as he began putting away the cushions on the floor that he had used to sleep.

"I am the master of my own fate!" Kyle, brandishing a pillow and rushing Grape, began attempting to smother him with the pillow. As Grape fought him off with another pillow, Raph began helping rearrange the living room.

The guys, of course, had taken the living room to sleep in. The couch had been taken by Raph, the chair by Matt, and Kyle and Grape had taken the liberty of sleeping on the floor with mattresses and spare pillows. As the group of boys reorganized the messy living room while having their own conversation, they heard the doors swing open somewhere else accompanied by the sound of a lot of footsteps. As they turned to the open space behind them, they watched the girls file in accordingly.

"So, what are we doing today? We're all up early." Vert asked as she brushed aside one of her bangs.

"Well, we're gonna head to church first. My family won't let us do anything else before that." Raph replied, falling bacm onto the couch and giving the group of girls a tired stare.

"Oh, so you guys have a church here?" Nepgear responded curiously, taking a step forward.

"So you all worship some deity after all?" Vert added on as she took a step and leaned onto Nepgear, her massive melons pressing into the back of Nepgear's head.

"Is she sexy?" As if she were in class, Neptune raised her hand before asking her question.

"That 'she' had a beard." Kyle responded, snickering and laughing to himself. The rest of the girls stared at him with an incredelous look.

"To answer your question, Neptune...in this world, a lot of people worship a person they call God. You don't really see him, though. He's a guy, for the record." Grape said as he passed by them with the mattresses wrapped up in his arms.

"I worship him." Matt declared, raising his hand like Neptune.

"I don't." Grape said before disappearing into the rooms momentarily to place the matteresses back where they belong.

"I don't think you can describe 'God' as sexy." Kyle thought aloud as he sat back down onto the couch as well next to Raph, letting the cushions press against him.

"You forgot about Jesus, guys." Matt shot back in a slightly defensive tone.

"I don't think people would find Jesus sexy, Matt." Raph shot back, raising his head to toss a stare at him. Matt recoiled humorously at the glare.

"He does have a lot of shirtless pictures, though." Grape said as he walked back into the room, stretching his arms into the air.

"Aww, so no lady gods?" Neptune asked, her expression a bit sulky. "No wonder they don't exist."

"Well, there are female gods, but they aren't within the same religious circle as God. There are different gods and goddesses for different religions." Grape replied as he strode over to the low wooden table and sat heavily onto it, taking care not to break it.

"Time to run into the bathroom and sing in the shower!" With that declaration left floating in the air, Kyle abruptly jumped to his feet and dashed out of the room. The girls made way as he rushed past them, and then he came back out with a towel and clean clothes before rushing for the bathroom.

"I want waffles." Matt suddenly said, completely disregarding Kyle's sudden strangeness and replacing it with his own random statement. Grape shot him a rased eyebrow in reply.

"We can make some later, after we go to church." Grape said.

"Fine." Matt pouted as he shifted his position on the wooden chair.

"So, like in Gamindustri, there are different people who choose to worship different gods and follow different religions." Noire concluded, her finger on her chin and her eyes shining with an intellectual light.

"He can see you fappi-" Matt was just about to finish his statement when Raph suddenly stood up, dashed at Matt and smacked his head topside.

"What?!" Raph just said while laughing, his hands still slapping Matt's head in an attempt to get the boy to keep quiet.

And suddenly, the whole house went quiet as Kyle suddenly burst into the living room. He was clothed in nothing but a white towel, and he was still dripping wet.

"FAP MAN!" Kyle burst out as he raised his arms to the sky, and Blanc quickly covered Rom and Ram's eyes while they covered their own ears.

"In tandem with your statement, Noire..." Grape ignored Kyle and Matt's stupidity in the background. "You are correct. However, people who follow one god refuse to acknowledge the existence of other gods. They're closed-minded like that."

"Matt, you shower first. I'll go last, after Grape." Raph replied as he ceased his physical assault on Matt's head and crashed back onto the couch, rubbing the sleep out of his eyes.

"You sure about that, Raph? I'm cool with going last." Grape said, stretching his arms to the right and left sides.

"Save water, guys. Shower together." Kyle said, his hair still shiny and dripping with shower water. There were faint traces of shampoo as well, though none of the girls cared to look at him long enough to even notice.

"Aren't there three bathrooms in your house?" Matt said to Raph, and Raph nodded and hummed in response.

"We are **not** going to share the shower, Kyle." Raph responded, placing a hand onto his face in exasperation.

"Umm..." Blanc spoke up, and everyone's eyes turned to her. Feeling a bit more self-conscious now that everyone was looking, she hesitated a bit before continuing.

"If it's alright with you, is it alright if we tag along for church? I want to see how you worship...Jesus, was it?" She asked, rubbing the tops of her little sisters' heads.

"Yeah, that'll be fine." Grape said, standing back up and stretching his back out. "Once we're done showering, you guys can come with."


	8. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: Finding a Home

* * *

Earth: February 22, 2014; 8:36 AM; Sunday

It had already been an hour since everyone had gone to church, and they had to make a conscious effort to actually make sure the girls didn't do anything stupid in th emiddle of the church. After they finished up and managed to stop an attempt on Neptune's part to scream out to God in front of the altar by clamping her over the mouth and dragging her away kicking, we'd managed to make our way back to the house without any major incident.

It hadn't even been a few hours, but the day was already tiring.

Everyone walked in through the dront door, and the guys just plopped back onto the couch feeling a little bit more drained than they should in the morning.

"So...uh...what do we do now?" Raph said, his voice deadpan thanks to his tiredness. His head was facing the ceiling.

"Weren't we supposed to make waffles for breakfast? Matt wanted some, if I recall." Grape replied, his entire body facing the floor after having collapsed exaggeratingly fallen down in fatigue. He had tried to help Noire in chasing Neptune around the nearby ampitheater next to the church, after all.

"I want video games." Matt replied, his face sinking slowly into one of the couch cushions as he laid down in exhaustion.

"You want a lot of things." Raph replied.

"Can't eat those, can you?" Grape added as he slowly got back up and walked into the kitchen to get a drink. The sound of the fridge opening and closing was heard in the living room, but the guys were too tired to care.

"In any case, we don't seem to have waffle mould and some pancake mix." Grape called out from the kitchen.

"Isn't there a store nearby?" Vert asked.

"Yeah, you bought food from there yesterday, if memory doesn't fail me." Blanc added.

"Well, it's pretty convenient to have. Yeah, we got from there yesterday." Grape responded, puffing his chest out with pride as if he owned the store. Which he didn't.

"Well, they have pancake mix since the last time I saw. But...we don't have a waffle mould." Raph responded as he let out another big sigh and let out his arms to the side.

Immediately, Matt began mock crying and protested against the idea of not having a waffle iron.

"I want waffles." He repeated in a pleading yet somewhat monotone voice, and Raph just gave him a look.

"We can't make any, Matt." Raph replied.

"JESUS, JUST ORDER SOME IF YOU WANT THEM THAT MUCH!" Kyle screamed in exasperation, and Matt looked at him with this expression that showed his uncertainty to cower or yell back.

"In that case, I recommend the Army Navy blueberry pancakes! They're not waffles, but they're so good that you won't want some after trying them." Grape, raising his hand, pointed out in a helpful tone.

"Too expensive. I don't have a lot of money." Matt replied, fingering his wallets for any bills he might have had. Which he didn't.

"Hang on. Your army makes pancakes?" Blanc asked, her voice in disbelief with a raised eyebrow of doubt.

"They're probably like Vert's, then." Neptune responded as she leapt onto the arm of the couch and began spinning like a top on her heel.

"My nation may be a military country, but that doesn't mean our food is styled after our military, Neppy." Vert said in a chatising tone, wiggling her finger at her.

"Don't worry, it's just the name of the restaurant. It's not actually part of the military or anything like that." Kyle said in response. "Hang on, though. Do we eve have their number in the first place?"

Matt immediately jumped to his feet and pulled his phone out of his pocket, screaming, "I have Mickey D and Jollibee!"

"It's called Mickey D's, not Mickey D. That's not even their real name." Raph replied, rubbing his temples. "Since you suggested it, Grape, I take it that you have their number?"

"Yeah, I got it." Grape replied, tugging his phone out of his pocket and twirling it once before searching through the contact list for the delivery number. "Oh, and the suggestive version of the name is Mickey's D, Matt."

"Ha! Matt want's Mickey's D!" Kyle laughed out loud, then immediately sprung to his feet and sprinted as Matt chased him through the house. They heard the sound of Kyle dodging and Matt's ferociously trained kicks whistling through the air, and everyone in the living room shivered at the thought before returning to the present predicament.

"Never say that again, Grape." Raph replied, pointing his finger at him. "Now, do we have the cash to buy food from Army Navy?"

"Well, the price of the pancakes is around 150, but I remember the deilvery charge being around 300 or something." Grape responded, putting his finger on his chin.

Immediately, Kyle and Matt walked out of the kitchen at arm's length from each other as they strode into the room. Kyle had a pale look on his face while Matt didn't look the least bit tired at all.

"Let's...go and buy pancake mix. It's not worth that much money." Kyle breathed as he spoke, his shoulders rising and falling from the exhaustion he felt.

"I agree." Blanc said, nodding in conclusion.

"As long as we have food, I'm good!" Neptune chimed in, still spinning in circles on the couch arm. As Noire attempted to pull her down, Neptune somersaulted over Noire's hand and landed in a handstand position while still on the couch arm. As Noire stood up and reached for her, Neptune sprung upwards and landed onto Noire's head, using it as a stool and leaping off. As she ran off into the house with Noire at her heels, the rest of the group ignored it.

"I'll get my bike and go." Matt said, making his way to the door.

"I'll go with Matt." Kyle added as he stoof up as well and tailed Matt.

"Alrighty!" Neptune cheered as she ran back into the room, skidding to a stop in front of the T.V. "Let's play some games while we wait!"

And in that moment, Grape, Raph and Kyle instantaneously remembered that they had every single Hyperdimension Neptunia game released for the PS3 right there in the library. They immediately began shooting discreet looks at each other, sending their concerns and messages through their eyes. They've been around each other long enough to know what's on the other's mind.

_Raph, what do we do? _Kyle's worried expression was tossed to the host of the house, who just shot a look at Grape.

_Grape, you and I gotta hide the games._

_Roger that. Kyle's gotta go and bring the food back ASAP. _Grape responded with his eyes, Kyle and Raph nodding in agreement as they began to inch towards the video game library as inconspicuously as possible.

"Hey, stop talking about hiding games and get over here already." Matt suddenly said out loud, and the three boys froze in place instantly once the words hit the air.

"Hiding games? What is he talking about?" Blanc said inquisitively, staring at the three guys. And while she didn't know it, her stare was making it even harder to come up with an answer to cover it up.

"Y-yeah! You know, hiding games! Like hide-and-seek and Marco Polo and the like. We were just wondering if Rom and Ram played games like that with other kids." Grape said in a strained casual tone, and Blanc looked back at him with a doubtful _'are you serious?'_ kind of expression.

_She totally thinks we're pedophilic now, Grape. _Kyle's thoughts stabbed Grape in his mental rear, and he felt extremely irritated about how Kyle was probably right.

"Why the twins, of all people?" Blanc asked in response, and the guys began fumbling around for a seemingly proper answer.

"Well, you know...it makes sense for them to play games like that for their age. Unless you guys do that too, you know..." Kyle piped up to buy some time, although his shaky tone didn't sound very convincing at all.

"I hate that game. My little brother cheats every time." Matt responded, his hands balling into fists that crashed against each other along with his suddenly seemingly scary expression.

"What made you think about that in the first place?" Vert responded, crossing one leg over the other and looking at the three boys critically.

"Well, I have some half-siblings and I remembered them playing the same games. They were...how do I put it..." Grape responded, taking a deep breath before continuing. "...very annoying."

"...right..." Noire responded before turning to Matt and Kyle. "That aside, shouldn't you get going?"

"Y-yeah, that's right! Kyle, Matt, go grab the food while we start up the PS3 for them." Raph said with a pressuring tone, and the two just nodded quickly nodded in response.

"R-right. Let's go, Matt." Kyle said as he grabbed Matt's wrist and began dragging him alongside him. As they disappeared out of view, they briefly heard the sound of Matt screaming something about getting dragged around. As the sound of the closing gate reached their ears, Uni cleared her throat.

"So, what kinds of games do you have?" She asked, her expression curious and directed towards Raph.

"I might know some of them, since the consoles are practically like mine, after all." Noire added, crossing her arms as she stood up and walked over to the console.

"Since some of the games on the PS3 are shared with the Xbox, I might know some as well." Vert added, her eyes focusing on the disc cases visible.

_Well, time to get to work... _This thought was shared by both Grape and Raph as they mentally prepared themselves to fail.


	9. Chapter 5

Chapter 5: Hide-And-Seek

* * *

Earth: February 22, 2014 8:51AM

"So, do you guys want to play Call of Duty?" Grape asked her, a ready-to-play grin on his face and his hands in his pocvkets.

"Hmm...Call of Duty, you say? Vert responded, placing her finger on her chin and looking at the screen with a half-eager half-apprehensive look on her face. She snapped her finger and looked back at him with a smile of challenge. "Prepare to witness the prowess of the CPU of Leanbox."

"Shall the humans take that challenge, then?" Grape responded, his own eyes burning with fire. The two met eyes, and the aura around the two of them began to heat up with intensity.

"Whoa. Didn't think Grape would be the competitive type." Blanc commented, taking a controller from the shelf and sitting down next to Vert.

"I'm actually not. But the idea of facing off against the gamer goddess of Leanbox in a Call of Duty match sounds like an interesting prospect to me." Grape replied, pointing a finger upwards as if he were informing her about something.

"Regardless of what your motive to play against Vert is, I'm actually all for playing a round or two." Noire commented, taking her own controller and sitting back down on a chair near the table.

"Yeah! Let's go all snipers with infrared scopes!" Neptune cheered, picking a controller and swiping if off of the shelf before sitting down onto the floor cross-leggedly.

"No." Was the only response from the other three.

"That's a pretty good idea. I mean, playing a game. That sounds good." Raph added, clapping his hands together.

As the girls turned their eyes to the screen and began chatting amongst themselves, Raph quickly snuck next to Grape and whispered.

"Use this opportunity and stall them while I hide the games." He muttered, and Grape just nodded in agreement. "Play with them while I fix up the stuff."

"Um...as much as I'd love to..." Grape muttered, trailing off as he pointed at the PS3. The screen was already split into four, with each CPU holding onto one controller and using it to varying degrees of success. Neptune, despite the fact that she was using the controller in the best condition, was having trouble with moving around and look sensitivity. Vert, on the other hand, was using the most defective and beat-up controller as if there were absolutely no problems with it at all. As her character jumped into the air and took a single sniper shot that killed Blanc's character, the room immediately got heavier with the atmosphere of "wanting to kill the person next to me".

If one paid attention, they could almost see the black miasma pouring out of Blanc.

"Looks like my work's been cut out for me." Grape commented in a hushed whisper, which sounded like a low mutter thanks to his naturally loud voice.

"Whatever. At the very least, they're distracted. Just keep them occupied in case." Raph responded as he snuck to the side and quietly picked up the box of games. He opened it as silently as God would allow and slid the three Hyperdimension Neptunia games out before closing the box again and returning it to its respective position. As he snuck back in a hurry, the sound of the match ending played out over the speakers.

"And so, it's no surprise that I emerge victorious." Vert said, flicking her hair out proudly as she dodged a sideswipe blow from Blanc.

"You guys all teamed up on little ol' me when I couln't even move properly! No fair! I call cheats! Hacks! Time outs for all of you!" Neptune complained as she pointed her fingers at all three of them in succession.

"Hmph. You were just easy prey. We just put you out of your misery, you know." Noire retaliated, turning away with a smug grin on her face and crossing her arms.

"I can't believe I lost to you." Blanc muttered in a dangerously low voice, her eyes that were burning with irritation focused on the CPU of Leanbox sitting right beside her.

"Perhaps we should play another game...?" Vert asked no one in particular, completely ignoring the fuming girl next to her. Vert quickly ducked under a punch as if it were never thrown in the first place, and she pretended it hadn't happened as she continued to ponder on the next playable game for the four of them.

Neptune, instantly stopping her torrent of complaints, suddenly leaped high up into the air and turned her eyes onto the escaping Raph.

"Hey, got any other games we can play, Raphy?" She said, spinning the controller and tossing it upwards before catching it with her face. She began balancing one of the joysticks on her nose, suddenly and completely losing focus on Raph.

"What about the ones you're holding?" Blanc said, and the CPU of Lowee's words froze Raph's insides with anxiety.

Immediately, the sound of Grape skidding to a stop in front of the screen drew their attention away from Raph. As they turned to look at him, Grape raised one arm to the screen in a presenting manner as if he were a television salesman.

"There's actually a good game here that doesn't need a disc since it's already been downloaded into the system. It's a co-op game for up to four players. How about it?" Grape said, his tone a bit too forceful and pressed, but not enough for them to notice. The girls' eyes twinkled a bit in curiosity upon hearing that, save for Neptune who was not paying that much attention.

"Heh~ You have a game like that?" Neptune responded, her eyes still on the controller balancing on her nose.

"Yeah. There's more than one, actually. I need a controller to activate it though, so would you mind letting me borrow yours for a second?" Grape said, holding his hand out to her.

"Okiedokie." As she said that, she launched the controller into the air and caught it behind her back. She pulled it out from behind her and placed it into his hand.

As this was happening, Raph began to silently shuffle away from the room with the games in hand. Just as he was about to get out scot-free, he heard a voice directed clearly at him.

"Hey, where are you going with those?" The voice belonged to a curious Uni, who was staring at the exiting form of Raph. Raph immediately froze again by reflex and turned to her, trying to keep them out of sight as much as possible.

"Are those...PS3 games?" Nepgear added, her head poking out from behind Uni and peering more closely at the cases. Rom's and Ram's heads also poked out in succession behind Nepgear, making them look like four lollipop heads scattered in different directions.

"Something about those seem...familiar..." Rom muttered quietly, hiding her face shyly behind Nepgear's shoulder.

"Ooh-ooh! What is it? What is it?" Ram asked right after, her energetic self almost getting the better of herself. Raph could see in her eyes the repressed urge to run up to him and swipe the games out of his hands, which motivated him to clasp the cases even tighter.

"Uh..." Was Raph's only response as he made sure that the games were behind him.

"Hey, you girls over there! Wanna take a crack at the game too? You can literally do whatever you want inside it and make whatever you want in the virtual world!" Grape cried out in an attempt to distract the girls as he pointed at the square that said _**Minecraft: PS3 Edition **_on it.

"All the controllers are taken. Besides, I wanna know what Raph's holding and where he's going with it!" Ram responded, a curious glint in her young little eye as she gazed at Raph. She leaned a bit forward, which Raph responded to by taking a step back.

"You're making me curious now, Ram." Nepgear added, her eyes also beginning to shine with the same light of discovery.

_This isn't good._

Both Grape and Raph shared that thought.

"Those are just some games Raph beat a really long time ago, so he plans to just put them somewhere else for the time being. No need to worry about those games! They're only good for one playthrough! No replay value whatsover!" Grape said really loudly, attempting to dissuade the girls from the games while waving the controller in his hand incessantly.

"Sounds interesting... can we try them out?" Uni said, tilting her head sideways as she asked the question.

"Now that all this fuss has been made, I'm also beginning to get curious." Blanc said in tandem, looking at Raph as well.

It took a moment to recognize just how fast Neptune's character had morphed. With puppy-dog eyes and a kneeling position, she looked up at Grape with a pleading look that was near-impossible for men to resist.

"Can we try it? PLEEEEEEEEAAASSEEEEEE~~?" Neptune whined as if she were a little child, and Grape had to avert his eyes to make sure his will remained strong. If he stared down at that face too long, he'd crumble like a Graham's Cracker in water.

"Umm..." Both Grape and Raph muttered simultaneously.

"The discs are also kinda...broken." Grape attempted even further, but Noire just shot him a look and crossed her arms.

"I saw Raph open the case and remove a disc and place it back inside before he began walking away with them. Didn't seem broken to me." She said, her eyes narrowing.

Grape just shot a secretive look of _is she serious? _at Raph, and Raph just shrugged and grinned apologetically.

"If that's the case, then at least one game should not be functional and the rest should be fine." Vert said, placing her controller onto the nearby wooden table and looking at Raph intently.

"Um..." Before Raph said anything, the atmosphere was cut by the loud sound of the doorbell ringing.

" I-I'LL GET IT!" With an extremely loud voice on par with Grape's yelling, Raph sprinted for the door as if his life was depending on it. The rest of the girls watched him run like he was an Olympic Track Meet runner kicking up clouds of dust, and Grape just sighed in response.

"I'll just start up the other one I was talking about earlier." Grape said in tired conclusion and began pressing buttons on the controller.

As the girls watched the pixel-like game come onto the screen in _**main menu**_ form, a familiar voice boomed across the staircase and into the room.

"WE HAVE PANCAKES, EGGS AND BACON! WE CAN MAKE A SUPER BREAKFAST!" Matt screamed eagerly, skipping into the room with a plastic bag full of food. Kyle trudged behind him, not looking nearly as energetic as Matt was. As Raph took a look inside the bag, he was ecstatic and startled to find everything Matt had just said and more.

"Yes! Lots and lots of food! We can go for broke with this much!" Raph cheered, laughing as he did.

"Where did you get the money for this?!" Uni responded, staring in disbelief at Raph.

"I got an allowance raise." Raph replied, holding his hand in a thumbs-up position and a grin.

"That sounds beautiful. And looks beautiful too." Grape said in response, his eyes sparkling at the prospect of good food for breakfast. As his hands moved instinctively towards the food, Raph swatted his hands away.

"We should get started already so that we can find a place for you guys to stay." Kyle said as he walked over to the food and looked over the plastic grocery bag.

"I agree." Grape added, his hands slowly reaching into the bag before being swatted and repelled away by Raph again.

"Prepare the munchies! Here comes Nep-Nep!" As the thunderous cry rumbled through the room, Neptune charged from the other side of the room at an alarming speed, only to be caught by the hem of her Jersey Dress' hood by Noire. As Noire held Neptune at bay, she just sighed and struck her lightly on the head.

"Are you planning to eat it raw? Wait for it to be cooked like any normal person." Noire remarked, dragging Neptune back to the couch.

"Who said I'm normal? I'm the CPU of Planeptune, and the eternal goddess of food consumption!" As Neptune cried out in retort and began faliling in her futile attempts to rest herself free from Noire's sturdy grip, everyone else chose to ignore the sound and return to their own business.

Suddenly, without warning, Neptune somehow slipped out of Noire's hand and stood up normally with an outstretched finger pointed towards the ceiling.

"Well, with that said and being done, we can just play the game Raph was holding while we wait!" Neptune declared as if it were her proclamation of world domination to the rest of the room.

"Well...Matt and I will go cook." Kyle quickly grabbed Matt by the arm and hastily dragged him along into the kitchen for a hasty escape.

_Damn you, Kyle. _Was all that Grape and Raph thought as he slipped away successfully, leaving the two to deal with the messy situation at hand.

Grape stepped forward, attempting to get divide their attention towards something else.

"I already started up the other one, though. Care to give it a shot?" Grape said, waving the controller as if it were catnip and the rest of the girls kittens.

Except none of them were taking it.

"We can always play it later. Right now, I think we all wanna play the one Raph's holding." Nepgear responded with a smile and her hands held together in a "good-girl" fashion that the two were incapable of getting mad at, even if they felt like they should.

Without warning, Blanc popped out from behind Raph and began walking towards the girls on the couch again.

"I'm wondering if the events presented here in-game are the same as what happened long ago." She said, and she held up a PS3 Disc Case for everyone in the room to admire. It was the second game of the franchise, _**Hyperdimension Neptunia Mk. 2**_.

"Wait, how-" Raph began, surprise and awe in his voice as he looked down at his hands only to see the games not there. As he looked back to the girls, he spotted Vert holding another case and waving it as if it were a flag.

"I'm a bit more interested in this one." She said loudly.

The game she held was the first game in the series, _**Hyperdimension Neptunia**_.

"When did-" Before Raph could continue, Neptune suddenly reappeared and popped her head and arms out from behind the couch close to Vert. In her hands, she frantically waved the last disc case.

"Hey! I remember this one!" She said as she held it up in a similar fashion to how a priest holds up the Bible in church. In her hands, _**Hyperdimension Neptunia: Victory**_ glistened in the living room light.

With that, Grape just sagged his shoulders in defeat and held his hand out.

"I give. Give me the game you wanna start up first, and I'll turn it on for you." Grape muttered, utterly defeated.

"Here, here, here! This one! I wanna see if Blanny cries again, and if Nep. Jr and I fall on Noire again!" Neptune cried in a giddy burst of energy as she dashed and skidded to a stop in front of Grape. She placed the game in his hand as if she were bestowing a blade onto a knight, and Grape just chuckled lightly as he took the game from her.

"I'm actually curious about Neppy's adventures in that other world. I wouldn't mind, either." Vert said, crossing her legs and leaning back onto the couch.

"Me too! I wanna see!" Ram yelled as she vaulted onto the couch cushion and gripped the end of the cushion tightly.

"Go, go, go! Put it in, so we can start!" Neptune urged hurriedly.

Loud laughter suddenly boomed from the kitchen, followed by-

"THAT'S WHAT SHE SAID!" a unified cry from both Matt and Kyle came from the open door, and Raph just sighed and placed his hand onto his temples to try and massage away the coming headache.

"Immature children!" Grape yelled back, laughing in turn before he pressed the _Eject Disc _button and opened the case.

"These guys...are my friends." Raph groaned as he flopped onto one of the other chairs and slumped like an empty pillowcase.

"Well, they're certainly lively." Nepgear offered, smiling sympathetically.

"So are you guys." Raph retorted in kind, closing his eyes and leaning back even further.

"Well, then things are only going to get crazier from her on out, huh?" Nepgear said, her smile becoming more empathetic than sympathetic now. Raph merely nodded in silence to the statement.

"So...hang on. You guys already knew about the games?" Raph asked, opening one eye and looking at Nepgear again.

"Yeah. We...kinda saw them yesterday." Nepgear said slightly apologetically.

"Jeez. Oh well, not like anything can be done now. I'm going to go help cook. Those two might have blown something up by now." Raph muttered tiredly, standing up and turning to the kitchen doorway.

"Oh. In that case, would you mind if I help? I already know what happened in the other dimension, so I don't need to be here." Nepgear offered, smiling kindly.

"Sure, we could use the help." Raph responded, smiling in turn.

Instantly, a series of loud cries came from the group in front of the PS3 followed by loud screaming and yelling. The two just sighed inwardly and walked to the kitchen.

_Yeah...we'll need the help._

This thought ran through both Raph's and Nepgear's minds.


	10. Chapter 6

Chapter 6: House Hunting Part 1

Earth: February 22, 2014 ; 12:27PM

* * *

A rough start.

A very rough start to the day that left the guys mentally exhausted. But they knew that even with that, they couldn't afford to slack off anymore.

**Objective: Find a house for the CPUs.**

With this left unfulfilled, the girls had no place to live and the option of living with Raph was far too...strange to them. The streets were an unthinkable idea, so the guys really wanted to find a house quickly.

"Alright. We went out yesterday to look for options to pick from." Kyle said as he sat back down onto the couch heavily, the sound of compressed air explode into the air. As he spoke, he placed pieces of paper onto the desk in front of him. "We found three places to choose from. We haven't looked at them ourselves, though, so-"

"We're going to check them ourselves before making our decision, correct?" Blanc interrupted, her hands on her lap and her back leaning onto the chair she sat in.

"These are...?" Noire asked, leaning forward and picking up some of the pieces of paper. She pulled out reading glasses and began scanning the pages.

"Whoa, Noire! You're wearing reading glasses?! GAP MOE!" With a completely random shout that shattered the silence and Noire's concentration, Neptune appeared right behind the black-haired girl and leaned over her shoulder. Whipping out a small hand-held device, lights flashed throughout the room as the sound of shutter snapping cut the air.

"If by we, you mean Matt, Kyle, Grape and I, then yes." Raph responded as he walked into the room, walking past and completely ignoring the two louder girls.

"Are you secretly one of those characters that keep their glasses sandwiched between their breasts?! Noire, you lecherous fiend!"

"Neptune, get off me! Hey, don't touch me there!"

"Why are only the four of you going? I wanna go, too! Can't you take us with you!" Ram said as she leaned forward and pointed her finger, her tone upset.

"W-would you prefer if we d-didn't go?" Rom, next to Ram on the couch, held her hands close to her chest and looked up at Raph with a face that would destroy the wills of normal men.

"No no no, that's not the problem..." Raph began, averting his gaze from her.

In truth, the four of them would have loved to take them to each and every place. Apart from the benefits and having fun every step of the way, it would give them the opportunity to get a close-up look of the places they could choose.

But if there were one to name, among many, then it would have to be their wardrobe.

It remained unchanged from their standard in-game outfits, with bright colors and features that would have to be tailored to get. With those kinds of conspicuous clothes, they couldn't go five feet without standing out.

"You guys gotta go undercover, and wearing those isn't the definition of undercover." Raph finally said, staring back at Ram while trying his best to sound extremely reasonable and kind.

"Hmm...if that's the case, then we could always wear something else? Would you mind if we went and got changed right now?" Vert offered, crossing one leg over the other.

"Actually, that'd help quite a bit. Come to think about it, it must also be hot in those clothes. Do you have a spare set of clothes?" Grape asked, coming out of the kitchen while sipping a glass of iced tea.

"We don't have anything apart from a spare set of what we're already wearing." Noire responded with a worried look, glancing down at her own clothes. She gestured over to the side where several hand-carry luggage bags were laid to the side.

_...they had those? _That thought ran through Grape's mind, and he decided to just throw that thought into the wastebasket of his mind and just accept it quickly.

"Well, that just means you can't go with us after all. Not to worry. They're all close by, so we'll be back for dinner." Kyle replied, sighing and standing up from his seat.

The girls all reluctantly nodded, and Matt looked at them a bit worriedly.

"Don't worry! We'll be back before you know it!" Matt said, raising his hand cheerfully and speaking loudly.

With that, the four of them left and locked the doors behind them without another word. As the girls just sat there in the living room unsure of what to do, they decided to just continue playing games.

"Hey, do you think they've got any snacks?" Neptune said randomly. Before anyone could respond, she dashed towards the kitchen.

_Sorry, Raph. We'll try to cook when you come back. If there's anything left. _

* * *

Earth: February 22, 2014 ; 1:07PM

The four reached their location after an hour of walking and searching, thanks to Matt and Kyle accidentally side-tracking the group during an argument.

When they managed to reach the first destination, which was 3 blocks ahead, a left, and 5 more blocks away from Raph's house, they reached the very spot in front of the house.

Or rather, a completely blank open lot where a house could be.

"A lot." Raph declared, unsure of how to feel about the spectacle before him. He'd been expecting to see a house, a decent one at that, at this spot. Instead, what greeted him was grass and air.

The CPUs can't crash here.

One down, two to go. And one was not an option.

"We came here for a stupid lot! HOW THE HELL WILL THEY LIVE HERE?!" He shouted in frustration, holding his hand over his head and turning to the rest of the group.

"Hey, chill. We just got things from the list that seemed reasonable and plausible to use. In my defense, I wasn't the one who picked this one. But that hardly matters." Grape replied, holding his hands up in helplessness.

"Well..." Kyle began, scratching the top of his head and taking a deep breath before continuing. "I could have sworn that the flier said **House for Sale**."

"Uh, we went the wrong way, guys." Matt interrupted, reading the map silently. "It's to the right of Raph's house, not the left."

"Says the man in charge of the directions." Kyle replied sarcastically, a sneer on his face.

"Hey! You told us to go left at that turn!" Matt shouted in reply, getting ready to shove Kyle back in frustration.

Before anything else was said or done, Grape stepped in between them and held a hand up.

"Guys, chill, We have a lot of time. Fighting each other won't solve anything, especially in real estate. Now, let's reach that first house, shall we?" Grape offered calmly.

"We can't waste time here. Let's go." Raph said, and the four let out a big, unified sigh as they headed out.

And walking for another half hour granted them a new sight.

The building in front of them was a dull gray all over and very cubic in construction, as if Stonehenge were a house. The gate, crooked and nearly rusted shut, looked as secure as an open padlock with its bent metal poles, A rotting wooden door with holes, both patched and not, hung on rusted hinges outwards as it swayed in the wind with an unsettling creak. The windows were either cracked in various places, completely shattered, covered entirely in dust, or different combinations of the three. The roof of steel, rusted and brown as if it had been through the sewers, certainly looked ready to collapse in on itself. The cracked stone walls and brick pillars, their dulled paint job fading and peeling, were the only things keeping the ceiling from breaking the interior of the "house". The garden in the back was overgrown with weeds and covered with dead flowers and grass, punctuated by the dead fallen tree with bare branches. The front lawn right outside the just-about-broken gates was no better, with half-dead dehydrated grass standing nearly a full meter high.

Not what they wanted to see.

Not what they imagined they'd see.

"Hmm...looks more like a mausoleum or a vampire's house." Grape remarked bitterly, kicking the gate. Another black pole fell out, and he just smiled in disappointed response.

After a few solid minutes of observing the outside, which was discouraging enough on its own, they decided to go all the way and walk inside.

It wasn't much better.

The inside was completely bare of interior decoration save for a few pieces of furniture, which were some old wooden tables and chairs that didn't seem capable of supporting an ant and a dusty old brown couch that was harder than a block of ice. There was also a large bed frame inside one of the bedrooms that looked like it was dangerous to touch, let alone lie down on. Holes in the concrete walls and missing ceramic gray floor tiles below along with missing floorboards and ceiling boards only served to hammer nails into the coffin. And to cap it all off, the second floor held an enormous hole that would probably cost the entire house just to fix.

They decided to walk out mid-inspection. It wasn't worth looking inside.

There wasn't even a salesman outside, so the seller clearly knew that this place was crap.

"...terrible place. It could have been doable, but there was no Wi-Fi. Screw places with no potential for Wi-Fi." Grape chuckled, and the rest of the guys just laughed bitterly in agreement.

"No wonder the price was hella cheap." Kyle added, a defeated expression etched onto his face.

"Moving on." Raph declared tiredly, and they sighed in unison before continuing to trudge forward.

"I have a bad feeling about the other ones." Matt said, slumping forward exhaustedly.

"I don't like how much I can agree with you." Grape replied, Kyle and Raph nodding as well.

With that said and done, they began for the next stop.


	11. Chapter 7

Chapter 7: Real Estate's Hard, Especially When You're a Minor

* * *

Earth: February 23, 2014 ; 5:49PM

It had already been hours of searching, with absolutely no luck. Even with the four trying quite hard, they had not managed to find anything. Not a single usable, livable house at a somewhat reasonable price. Sure, they had no eye for houses, but they were minors.

Then again...they were minors.

The four boys, tired and disappointed from their fruitless efforts at house hunting, trudged tiredly back to Raph's house.

"Well...that was disappointing. Even by...no, there are no standards at all to use for comparison of how disappointing that was." Grape muttered, his slight slouch becoming reminiscent of the Hunchback of Notre Dame. He sighed, tired, and wiped away his accumulating sweat.

"You don't even have to say anything. Jesus Christ, never are we doing that again!" Raph screamed to the sky in frustration, slapping his hand to his forehead as he did so.

"Those last two places. I don't even understand how we got those." Matt replied, scratching his forehead as he thought back to the last pieces of property they'd gotten a look at.

"Yeah, man. I don't get how those two were on our top three in the first place." Kyle added, stretching his arms to the sky and groaning, exhausted.

The last two places were no better than the first.

Option two was an empty lot. Nothing more than that. A single cement wall surrounded the perimeter of the lot, cracked and fading in its already dull gray paint job. Barbed wire topped those walls as if they actually added a layer of protection, but the rust surrounding the wires did not assure them in the least. And to hammer the final nail in the creaky coffin, it was filled with debris, trash and dirt.

Location three was the closest thing to an inhabitable house, so there was some more time to consider it. Around one more second more time to think than the previous two locations. The house was a very old one, and it was very reminiscent of a trailer connected to two more trailers. Another example would be a longer RV. The paint was brown and fading like a ghost, which made it look crappier than it already did from the outside. The front door, made of rotten old wood, was hanging open on rusty hinges and creaked with every motion it made. The steel gate that should have been protecting it was broken and hanging wide open like the front door, and had an even louder, more obnoxious steel creak. The gate and its fence were rusted so badly one would think the fence was made of copper with its distinctive brown coating, and the black paint was virtually non-existent.

But even with that, the four weren't surprised.

They had horrible luck at a lot of things, so houses wasn't that far of a stretch.

"If we've learned anything from this, it's that Melinville's a terrible place to market real estate." Kyle commented, his grin clearly a troubled one.

No one argued. They just sighed in agreed unison.

"Maybe...we just suck at finding houses." Raph proposed in what seemed like a very strange way to console his friends.

"Well, I can't really deny that. We are still way too young to know much about real estate." Grape said, shrugging and cracking his knuckles casually.

"I just wanna relax back at home and play games." Matt interjected, looking upwards and falling into a state of serious contemplation over a video game.

And with those words, all four of them had a single thought flash through their minds like a bolt of lightning. One that filled them renewed energy.

_If we're too late, we won't have a house to come back to. _

The four boys began running, trying to brace themselves for the worst.

* * *

Earth: February 23, 2014 ; 6:21PM

Even with that panicked thought running circles in their minds, the four jogged nervously back home with dinner they'd bought from the nearby grocery store.

With luck, they hoped, the house wasn't too wrecked and far from saving.

As they approached the front the door, they all took a deep breath and exhaled in unison, trying not to run inside.

"Time to see what mess our guests of honor have-" Raph's low mutter to himself was stopped in his throat the instant he let the door swing open.

The house was clean.

Pristine.

Untouched.

In fact, even better than earlier.

The floor had been swept thoroughly and the trash had already been taken out very neatly. The dishes were done and neatly laid in a proper, even classy seeming order at the side of the sink. The luggage bags that had been lying next to the door ever since day 1 had even been moved out of the way.

The four were speechless as they closed the door behind them and slowly walked in. They were very careful and their expressions just starstruck.

"How the-" Before Raph could continue his flabbergasted comment, Nepgear popped out from around the corner and giggled.

"Hi, guys. Welcome back. We felt the need to tidy up the house while you were gone. No offense, but it was actually pretty messy." Nepgear said, and the four noticed she was wearing a yellow apron and held a feather duster in hand.

Blanc walked out from the same corner and passed Nepgear, noticing us and shooting them a "welcome home" smile.

"Hey, it's the least we can do. This house clearly looked like men were living here alone, and its lack of organization was bugging me as much as it was bugging some of the others. We would have done it at some point anyway." She said curtly, dusting off her light blue apron before walking over to the windows with a spray and rag in hand. As she began wiping and cleaning, the four didn't say anything.

"Well, thanks. This is pretty awesome! Nice job! Makes everything easier, so why not? Thanks, guys!" Grape exclaimed, admiring the living room and walking around it. He strode over to a couch cushion and picked it up, hugging it to himself. "I don't even understand how you managed to make this feel softer, but you did!"

"We really appreciate this. It seems to have been a long day, so how about we break for dinner?" Kyle offered gratefully, holding up the plastic bag he was holding in his hand.

Suddenly, without warning, a blurred form dashed around the corner and glared at Kyle. A chill went up his spine, and Kyle instinctively took a step back. It was like staring into the eyes of a primeval beast on the hunt for its next meal.

"Neptune, what do you think you're doing?!" An angry yell came from the other side of the house, and Noire skidded into view right next to a confused Nepgear wearing a very cosplay-oriented and very expensive looking maid outfit.

"Wow. Impressive outfit. I expect you made it yourself, or it means nothing." Grape replied, not fazed by the turn of events at all. In fact, his smile indicated he was now enjoying the hectic chaos. He turned to the figure, and he just raised his eyebrow while smiling all the same.

Neptune was wearing another maid outfit similar to Noire's and was holding a broom in two hands by the plastic handle, which just so happened to start cracking in her grip as she stared at Kyle hunched over like a bear ready to eat him.

"Okay. Now, what did you do to the girl? Even Neptune won't fall this far off the deep end unless you actually did do something to her." Grape remarked, placing the pillow back onto the couch and lying down on it while still shooting Noire a smile that said _don't disappoint me, this is getting interesting_.

"I told her that she wouldn't get to eat until we finished cleaning." Vert's voice came from around the corner, and the four turned to her as she rounded the corner.

Vert was wearing her normal clothes save for a new dark red apron tied around her waist.

"Well, the place looks great on its own already. Let's break for dinner, shall we? As amusing as it sounds to watch Neptune chomp off Kyle's hand, I'd rather get some food." Grape offered, standing up and patting Neptune's head with his hand and removed the broom from her hands.

"Yippee! Grape, you're a lifesaver! You're so much nicer than Ms. I have no Friends and Madame Breastzilla!" Neptune cheered.

"Hey!"

Dinner was set up while Leanbox's and Lastation's representatives attempted to hunt down the feisty and over-energtic representative of Planeptune.

* * *

Earth: February 23, 2014 ; 7:43 PM

Dinner had gone really smoothly, especially since the kitchen had been organized and cleaned monstrously. There was enough food for everyone, since the four had thought it all out and bought portions specifically catered to the needs of the purple-haired bottomless pit at the table who was even hungrier than her usual.

"And so? How was house hunting?" Vert asked, sipping her cup of post-meal tea as she eyed the four from the side.

Kyle and Matt felt the food stop sliding down their tensed throats when the question registered, and they began hacking like people infected with the Black Death. Grape just smiled worriedly, and Raph just sighed and hung his head.

"Well, not like I was expecting any other answer." Noire commented, bringing the glass of water to her lips.

Matt leaped up to his feet, his temper having shot up like a bell at the Test-Your-Strength Booth at the carnival, slammed a hand on the table and pointed a finger at the startled twin-tailed girl.

"Why don't you give it a try, then?!" He screamed in his rage, and Grape just stood up and placed a hand on his shoulder.

"Now, now. Settle down, Matt. Chill, dude. Take a drink." Grape chided and humored him, and Matt sat down in a huff and took a gulp of his drink while Grape turned back to Noire. "It didn't go very well. Add our inexperience and the fact we're minors into the mix and you have a recipe guaranteed to break the stove and blow the fuse."

"Really? But didn't you say that there were, like, three places you could look at?" Neptune intervened, munching on a post-main-course biscuit stolen from Vert's tray.

"I'll put it this way. Things didn't go the way we were hoping them to go." Raph offered, taking a sip from his glass of water.

"If that's how it is, then where will we stay?" Uni asked, crossing her arms as she did and leaning back in her chair while eying the four of them.

"Yeah, you guys! Where are they gonna stay?" Kyle said, completely passing the baton and asking the remaining three.

Grape leaned forward, his brows furrowing and meeting as he began thinking.

"I'm not that sure. Hmm...well, our end goal is to have them all staying somewhere comfortably. It would have been ideal for them all to stay together, but the other option was always to house them up separately in our separate houses and split them up that way."

"Denied." Everyone else at the table replied in unison, and Grape just smiled and shrugged.

"Just saying that the option was there." He said apologetically, holding his hands up.

"Some of us may end up unable to house them. And if that goes kaput, then we're back to square one." Kyle responded, placing his elbows on the table and leaning forward.

"Well, I've got a spare room. And I'm sure that you and Matt have some extra space to spare in case." Grape returned, leaning forward as well.

"Are you kidding? Live in Matt's household? The entire Shiroyuki family sleeps in one room!" Raph shot back, laughing mockingly.

"What?! How does one family fit in one room?!" Ram piped up, completely mystified and confused.

"We make it work! So, no! Grape, I don't have space for anyone!" Matt replied hotheadedly, slamming his fist lightly on the tabletop and shaking the glasses.

"Same here, sad to say. My place isn't as large as I'd like it to be." Kyle replied, shrugging his shoulders.

"Besides, it'd be bothersome for half of them to live around here in Melinsville and the other to live over there in Bettersville." Raph added in agreement, placing his hands together and intertwining his fingers.

"Which leaves us with what we already have. If you're okay with housing them, then we don't have a problem." Grape replied, striking the table softly with his finger.

"My parents are fine with it. They all fit in the guest room anyway. Besides, it's easier to help them around since more than half of us live less than a minute away." Raph said decidedly, leaning back into his own chair and sighing deeply.

"Then I guess it's settled?" Grape asked, holding a hand out for anyone of them to prolong the debate.

Matt took it.

"Good luck. You'll need it until we find a place." Matt said in a consoling matter to Raph as he placed his hand on Raph's shoulder.

"We need to find another house, for this one's sake." Kyle added, nodding in deep agreement.

"Ahem. We weren't born yesterday." Uni coughed and cleared her throat warningly, and the two boys immediately straightened their backs and looked at each other. In a single nano-second, they seemed to mentally agree to something.

"Look! Free food!" They both yell at the same time, pointing at the corner of the room away from the rest, before dashing out of the kitchen.

"Inconsiderate idi-Neptune, what are you...!" Uni immediately stood up and sidestepped as Neptune vaulted over the table and ran to the corner, and she immediately began looking everywhere around it.

"Where's the free food?!" She called out to Kyle and Matt, and Noire just sighed deeply and slapped her own forehead in exasperation.

"Well, with that matter done and over with, let's clean up. I'll help with the dishes." Blanc said as she stood up and began piling all the plates onto one another.

"I'll join you." Vert said as she placed her plate onto the top of the pile and began snatching the used utensils and glasses.

"There's no need for that. I can-"

"Nonsense. We're living here now, so the least we can do is help out." Vert cut off Raph, chiding him with a tut~tut of the finger.

"I-I'll clear the table!" Nepgear declared, standing up and beginning to fold the placemats up.

"I'll help out too! But don't get the wrong idea. If I don't do this, I'll just feel guilty as a person." Uni said, averting her gaze as she rolled up the placemats on the other side.

Neptune returned from the corner, stuffing her face with the remaining biscuits from Vert's tea set.

_This might not be so bad. _That thought blazed in Raph's mind, and he cheered and danced in his mind.

"Well, then let's get this done so we can boot up the games!" Raph cheered, and the rest of them cheered along as well.

And so began the new daily routine.


	12. Chapter 8

Chapter 8: The New Routine

* * *

Earth: February 24, 2014 ; 5:00 AM

***BEEP* *BEEP* *BEEP***

The sound of a shrill, obnoxious, ear-piercing cry reminded Raph that it was a school day today. He sighed, groaned, tried to ignore the alarm, failed, turned it off and yawned as he got out of bed and stood up.

As his sleepy mind slowly began to turn gears again, they suddenly received a jump start when a realization struck Raph.

_Crap, how's this gonna work?_

The CPUs were in the house. They were living here. They were going to stay here all day as Raph goes to school. And when he gets back, he wouldn't have Grape, Matt or Kyle to back him up.

Today...the new routine starts.

"Well, what can I do? Let's see how it goes." Raph said to himself as he fixed his bed before grabbing his towel and a fresh set of clothes, heading out his door, downstairs and taking a cool shower.

After the fifteen minutes of showering, Raph got out, quickly put on his clothes to avoid any possible awkward run-ins, and headed over to the kitchen for some breakfast.

And as he did, he caught a whiff of something.

_Whoa, something smells good. _

As Raph peeked into the kitchen, he was both surprised and unsurprised.

He witnessed the incredible sight of four girls walking around the kitchen conversing amongst each other and setting the table for a meal. As he let the door swing open and walked inside, Vert noticed him and smiled.

"Morning. Sleep well?" She asks politely in her typical well-mannered way.

"Uh, yeah. I didn't figure you guys would be up already." Raph replied, still left in a little bit of shock at the scene. Vert just chuckled at Raph and turned to her tea, sipping it.

"Take a seat! Nep. Jr's whippin' up some nice flapjacks, and they're gonna knock you up into the next planet!" Neptune cheered as she skipped around the room and went back into the cooking section with a canister of water.

"Nah, I need something quick like eggs and toast. I have school today." Raph said, and Vert looked at him again while lowering her cup of tea.

"Oh, yeah. You're in high school." Noire's voice came from the sink area, and Raph craned his neck to spot her standing there.

"Why do you say it like it's a bad thing?" Raph replied, and Noire walked into the kitchen and gave him a look.

"I didn't mean it like that. I just forgot that you're still in school." She defended as she placed the plates onto the table and walked off.

Suddenly, Neptune threw open the door and Nepgear walked in slowly. And in her hands sat a tower of pancakes drizzled with butter and maple syrup, looking as golden brown as freshly made caramel.

"Breakfast's ready!" Nepgear called, almost yodeling as she did. "Raph, I made eggs and toast as well since you mentioned it, but why not have a pancake? It's here already."

"Well, when you put it that way. The food looks good, so alright." Raph, not disliking the offer at all, obliged her with a plate of eggs on toast and two scrumptious pancakes.

As everyone was at the table and enjoying their meal, Blanc looked up from her food and turned towards Raph.

"So, when will you get back?" Blanc asked him curiously before grabbing her glass of water and sipping it nonchalantly.

"School ends at around four in the afternoon, so I'll be back by around then." Raph replied, biting into his crusty toast. The crunch sounded so powerful and loud that it was kind of like breaking bone.

"Will Grape, Matt and Kyle be back with you?" Vert asked, slicing her pancake up in the most refined way one could imagine.

"Grape's usually around on the weekend, specifically Saturdays. Kyle goes home from school at 5 PM, so he won't visit frequently. But Matt and I both go to the same school as Grape anyway, so you'll be seeing Matt every day before he leaves for his house at night." Raph explained, taking some bites and sips of his food and drink in between.

"Ah. So we'll only be seeing two of the Elite Four for the next few days." Neptune commented, grabbing her fifth towering helping of pancakes and grabbing the dispenser of maple syrup and going nuts with it.

"Pretty much. You won't see them 'til the weekend. Hang on. Someone tell me what time it is." Raph suddenly changed the topic, his eyes becoming alert.

Before anyone does, he glances at his watch hurriedly.

**7:15**

"Crap. I gotta go. See ya later!" Raph replies in a panic, gobbling down the remains of his food and bursting out of the front door. He grabbed his bike, leaped onto it and began pedaling.

A moment of silence pervaded the kitchen for a moment.

Neptune turned to Vert.

"Wanna play some CoD?" she asked.

* * *

Earth: February 24, 2014 ; 11:25 AM

"So, how are they?" Grape asked, biting into his packed lunch as he looked at Raph from across the table.

It was lunch break at their school, and their lunch break was a shared one.

Raph, Grape and Matt are at lunch break and today they all have the same time break.

"Did they wreck the place yet?" Matt asked as well, his eyes glinting with an _I know the answer _ look.

"To be honest, it's going surprisingly well. I don't mind keeping them for a while." Raph replied, a grin on his face.

"Huh. I'd imagine you'd have gotten in trouble first thing in the morning knowing how chaotic their daily lives can get." Grape replied, a little surprised, before flipping open the lid of his jug and taking a big sip.

"It's just first day. Give him a bit." Matt said, raising his finger with an evil grin on his face.

"Well, I can't deny that something might still happen. You know, I'm just hoping for the best." Raph just sighed in defeat and took another spoonful of his food.

"Well, if things really are alright as they are, then perhaps we can arrange for your house as our base of operations." Grape replied, grinning.

"Well...maybe. But I think that we should get them a place. Even if my folks are fine with it, we can't have them stay there forever."

"Your family's really nice, though. If you asked them, I'm pretty sure they'd let them stay." Matt commented right after gulping down a mouthful of his own lunch.

"As true as that is, we still need to get them a house." Raph just replied, and he turned his attention back to his lunch.

Earth: February 24, 2014 4:17 AM

The school day went along without incident. Thanks to class always being ridiculous since the teachers are cool enough to let a lot of shenanigans take place IN class, Raph had seen nothing more than the usual. Matt was right beside him as he opened his front door and walked inside.

"I'm back!" Raph called out, and the pair of boys caught sight of Vert looking past the corner of the living room and spotting them.

"Welcome back!" Behind her warm greeting, the sound of gunfire and Neptune yelling and shouting colored the background. As Raph and Matt walked closer, they saw the four CPUs gunning each other down on the PS3's split screen CoD.

"Want something to eat?" Vert offered as she casually sniped Blanc for what Blanc began loudly complaining as the _'47'th goddamn time'_, and Raph and Matt just shook their heads.

"No thanks. We already ate something on the way." They said as they flopped onto the couch, mentally drained from school.

"Wanna play?!" Neptune asked over excitedly as she leaped in the air while her in-game character tossed a grenade.

"Sure. Finish up, then we'll switch." Matt said, his eyes now locked onto the screen in front of them.

Several hours had gone by of team switching and game mode switching before they had taken their fill, and Matt had already decided to leave before dinner. Raph quickly cooked up dinner despite the girls' protests, ate dinner and went to his respective room while everyone else went their way.

As Raph lay facing the ceiling of his room, his mind was still wandering before he fell asleep.

_Today was good. Great. Awesome. So...why do I get this strange feeling that something weird's gonna happen?_

_Ah, never mind. It's probably just my imagination. _

* * *

Earth: February 25, 2014 ; 5:00 AM

***BEEP* *BEEP* *BEEP***

Same day. Same routine. Gets up, showers, eats breakfast and leaves.

Same old routine. Nothing out of the ordinary.

At least, until he leaves.

As the CPUs sat in various positions and areas around the living room and watched daytime television, Neptune finally voiced her thoughts in the most Neptune way possible.

She let herself roll onto her back, drank a cup of iced tea in a single swig and screamed, "I'M BOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOORED!"

Noire just sighed in reply. "We could always just fire up the PS3 and go another few rounds."

Neptune just did another roll and whined again. "We always do that. Back in Gamindustri, and now here. We're in a new dimension, people! I want a change of scenery! A change of pace! I wanna do something else!"

Blanc just looked at her like she was idiot, which she wasn't wrong on.  
"Neptune, we can't do even do that much. We don't know much about this world and how it works here. It's risky, too."

Vert looked at Blanc with an expression or realization. "On that note, shouldn't our guides be ones handling and helping to fix that problem?"

"Well, not much we can do when our guides are highschool students." Noire just sighed in defeat and leaned back on the couch, her head craned towards the ceiling.

And then, Neptune jumped to her feet.

"THAT'S IT!" She screamed, and the four just stared at her like they had no idea what she was talking about. Which they didn't.

"Goodness, Neptune, you scared me all the way from the room. What are you talking about?" Nepgear said as she walked into the room.

"Our guides can't guide us since they're in highschool. So, how about we go and check in on them?! Spy style, espionage, Splinter Cell and Metal Gear Solid?! We go under boxes and hide behind cover, slitting throats as we go!" Neptune declared, performing a backflip and taking a mock karate stance.

"Why would we go and spy on our guides in highschool?"Noire reasoned out as she waved her hand.

"Oh, c'mon! It's highschool! The prime of every youth's life! Don't tell me you're not interested in seeing how our guides live out the crucial part of their young lives that can make or break how they live for the rest of their lives?!"Neptune just yelled in response, almost hanging in midair from the force of her voice.

"Well...it certainly does sound more interesting than just sitting around here and wasting away watching daytime television. This stuff kills every unemployed man and woman in existence.." Vert noted, her eyes darting to the TV and back to Noire.

"Plus, we get to survey the area! Alright! Let's commence Operation: Stealthinator Part 7!" Neptune cheered, and Noire just sighed again.

* * *

Earth: February 25, 2014 ; 10:28 AM

It was an ordinary day. It was perfectly ordinary. So ordinary that if someone were to make a comparison to other ordinary days, this one may have been exceedingly ordinary. Raph and Matt were just in class and attending it the way the always were. Nothing out of the ordinary.

However, a few minutes ago, when they had entered the building, they had failed to notice the presence of eight stalkers that would definitely attract the attention of the police, let alone a normal citizen.

And now, the eight figures were standing in front of the school building and admiring it.

The building was moderately sized and completely white in color, with a few tones of flesh pink here and there bordering the window and the door. The walls were white, and there was a car or two parked in the very small garage at the side.

For a few solid seconds, they stood there in silence.

"So...uh...what now?" Neptune asked, and everyone immediately felt like strangling her.

"You have absolutely no plan and no idea what to do." Noire said, and Neptune just nodded silently at the statement. She then pointed to the side of the building.

"Let's try that." Neptune proposed, and the others followed her finger. It was pointed towards a steel gate, one that wasn't even that tall.

As they were all were just about to move, Blanc suddenly raised her voice.

"Wait! Camera!" She pointed at the single CCTV camera hooked to the portion just above the door. It moved back in forth in true spy-movie camera style.

"Let's stealth run it, guys!" Without waiting for confirmation, Neptune quickly rolled and sprinted underneath the camera's field of vision, skidding to a stop in front of the gate. The other girls followed suit until they were all huddled in front of the gate.

"And how did you plan on getting over this?" Noire commented, gesture to the fence. While it wasn't that tall for a steel wire fence, it was still plenty taller than them.

Neptune just shrugs and tenses her legs. Before anyone could say anything, she performed a perfect backflip over the fence. As she landed on the other side and unlocked it, everyone else just stared at her.

She ignores it, instead gesturing to the windows. As they look into the window, they are greeted with a new sight.

It was a classroom that was painted entirely white not unlike an asylum, with a table setup that looked like a squared horseshoe. The walls were decorated with various drawings, paintings and papers. The meager, white shelves were lined with crude and professional dioramas.

Sitting at the horseshoe was a host of unfamiliar faces, but they spotted Matt and Raph mixed in amongst them. Eventually, they began breaking out into debate, and it got really loud and turned into something that looked less like a school lesson and more like a college class.

"Huh. Their school system seems different from ours." Noire commented, moving her face closer to the glass.

"Yes. They seem to have less members within a single classroom, which should develop closer personal bonds amongst the classmates as well as their teachers. They also seem to be often left to their own devices instead of the teacher telling them what to learn, know and do. This seems...quite interesting." Blanc agreed, her face also drawing closer to the glass.

"Didn't they say that Grape is part of their school, though? Where is he? Is he absent?" Vert noted, and the rest of the girls also noticed his absence in the room.

"Maybe he's in a different room." Neptune proposed. "Wanna check?"

"Check the other windows." Uni muttered. "Be sure to avoid the other camera above us."

As they looked up and noticed it, they quickly dashed to a safe area and peered into the other window.

"There, I see him!" Ram cried out, and the rest of them looked closer.

Indeed, he was there amongst another host of unfamiliar faces.

"...we should head back. We won't gain anything by doing this." Noire said, and the rest of them nodded in silence.

"I was hoping to see something cool!" Neptune said disappointedly.

Later, when Raph and Matt got home, they tried their best to act like it didn't happen at all.

"Hey, guys. How was the day?" Raph asked as he tossed his bag to the side, exhausted.

"Oh, nothing much. We certainly weren't doing anything like sp-MMMPHPHPHMMPPHHH" Noire quickly closed her hands around Neptune's mouth and dragged her away.

"Okay...? Well, if you guys get too bored, you can go out for a bit. Just don't stray too far and don't get lost." Raph said as he and Matt walked inside and sat onto the couch.

"Thanks, we'll keep it in mind." Vert said, perfectly ordinarily like nothing was amiss.

Neptune got yet another scolding from Noire that day.

And Noire wasted yet more breath on a person who doesn't listen to lectures.


	13. Chapter 9

Chapter 9: Shopping For New Clothes

* * *

Earth: March 1, 2014 ; 7:24 AM

The morning was quite peaceful, such was the sound of chirping birds and the light whistle of the wind. With the peaceful weekend came the opportunity to turn the alarm off, and Raph had taken advantage of that blissful opportunity to sleep in late. As he rolled over in his gentle slumber, his dream world was suddenly ravaged and razed by the sensation of an impact striking his body.

"Gah!" With a shock on the level of a heart attack, Raph's eyes opened to the sight of his room around him.

And the sight of Ram pummeling him to death.

"Get up, sleepyhead! Breakfast's gonna get cold, dummy!" Ram wailed obnoxiously as she grabbed a pillow and began smacking him straight in the face with it. The soft sensation was annoying, enough to make him NOT go back to sleep.

"Alright, alright!" Raph complained, holding a hand up in an attempt to defend from the strikes that were far stronger than an ordinary elementary grade girl. "Wait, you're stronger than a normal little girl! Stop it! Alright, I'll get up! Gimme a break!"

"Haha! If you don't, I'm gonna smother you!" Ram remarked, with words that sounded far darker than they should have been.

"Ram, it's not gonna be good if you smother him. We need him alive. Besides, we're waking up Neptune next, and she'll eat everything " Rom popped out from behind her, hiding her face.

After a solid minute of a flurry of feathers and stuffing, Raph managed to escape the twins and leave the room in a hurry. He rushed down to the kitchen, hoping the food had not been devoured completely.

It had been already been a few days since the start of their routine. And now that it was the Saturday of the week, the other three guys were going to come around today.

But today, the plan was a little different. It wasn't going to be the usual hangout.

Instead, they were going to go shopping.

"Hey, Raph. Breakfast's on the table. We ate already." As Raph entered the kitchen, Nepgear turned around and greeted him as she removed her apron and folded it.

"Cool. Thanks." Raph replied, sitting down and beginning to eat his share.

"So, is today going to push through?" Noire asked asked she walked through the door.

"Yeah, of course. Nothing came up. Grape and the others should be coming around soon enough. Especially Grape. He comes early." Raph commented, a slight air of irritation on his face as he ate another spoonful of his food.

"Yes, I do!"

Raph turned around, and he saw Grape burst into the room carrying Neptune on his shoulders.

Raph just gave him a look. "What are you doing?"

"Neptune attempted to ambush me from the balcony above your front door when I came in, and things just ended up like this." Grape replied, and he adjusted her weight on his shoulders.

"He's much more compliant than Ms. No Friends and Lady Breastsalot." Neptune added, repeatedly lightly striking the top of Grape's head. "Now, my mighty steed! To the living room!"

With a whoop and cheer, the pair exited the room. Raph just shook his head and finished his breakfast.

_I'm just glad that when we go shopping, we actually have some savings. I get the feeling we're going to need it all._

* * *

Earth: March 1, 2014 ; 10:17 AM

"Hey, guys." Kyle greeted the group as they entered through the automatic sliding doors, sipping a cup of coffee as he did.

"Neptune, what are you doing?" Noire turned to look at the purple haired CPU, who was busy admiring the sliding door.

"I HAVE THE FORCE!" She screamed in excitement as she began extending her hands back and forth in repeated pushing motions. The nearby security guards just stared at her in confusion.

Noire walked forward, muttering "I don't know her" silently as she grabbed her by the cuff of her neck and dragged her away from the door.

"If you don't know her, then why would you drag her away?" Kyle asked Noire, who just slapped him while walking away.

"Just...you...never mind." Kyle gave up and began walking after her dejectedly.

"Aren't you glad we got my aunt's van for this?" Raph said, beaming proudly.

"Yeah, makes things easier." Matt replied, stretching his arms upwards.

"Your fams are real cool." Grape replied, and Raph just shot him a look.

"Fams?" Raph asked, holding his hands up in tandem with his bewildered expression.

"Yeah. Fams." Grape replied, shooting a thumbs up.

"Why?"

"Why not?"

"Fams? No one uses _**fams!**_"

"Then I'll start a craze."

"Never mind. I give up with you."

"If you use that word too much, I'll snap you in half." Matt interjected, his face dark with murderous intent.

"You know, I can imagine that. Like...you know, Bane style." Neptune returned, skipping forward over to them.

They continued walking, the picture of Matt breaking Grape in half still in mind.

"So, we're at the department store." Neptune announced, standing at the very front of the store, the employees at the entrance trying not to notice her. "Now what?"

"Of course, we go in." Noire replied, her hands on her hips.

"I dunno, man. Maybe we start breakdancing in front or something."

The other three CPUs just walked past her, trying to ignore her statement and entering the department store. The Candidates followed along, leaving the four guys and Neptune behind.

"I've been betrayed!" Neptune cried out. "Wait for meeeeeeeeeeeee!" With that, she ran inside.

"Don't you get the feeling that we need to keep them on a leash?" Kyle asked as he walked in, feeling a pit in his stomach. He had no desire to cause a scene.

And getting arrested on behalf of their otherworldly guests was the last thing he wanted.

"Well, at least it's all interesting. Even if they're idiotic at times, they're not stupid. They've got secure enough heads on their shoulders to ensure that they don't end up doing something irreversibly stupid." Grape said reassuringly as he walked into the department store entrance as well, politely greeting the guard as he went in.

"Well...now we've got to take what's coming to us. The women's section."

Matt mock screamed as Kyle hauntingly uttered the name of the department that they just walked into, and then they both laughed and shivered at the same time.

"C'mon, guys. Do you not enjoy shopping? You should build up tolerance now. If ever you fall in love and she wants to go shopping, you've gotta learn how to tolerate shopping. Now come with me. We've got complimenting and waiting to do." With that, Grape grabbed Matt and Kyle by the cuffs of their wrists and began dragging them through screaming and kicking.

Raph just walked alongside, trying his utter best not to look like he had a part in what looked like a ragged torture method for men.

As they stopped by the chairs closest to where the girls were browsing, Grape sat the two down and put his arms on his waist.

"Now. Lesson number one. You never complain. You never ask if they're going to be done soon or if they're going to go do something else soon. You've gotta give women their time and their space when they're shopping." Grape held his finger up like he was a teacher or a parent lecturing inexperienced children.

"It's so boring! What the hell are men supposed to do when they're here?!" Matt yelled, and Grape quickly swatted him on the cheek. Before Matt could even have the time to get mad, Grape held up his finger and waved it back and forth.

"Now, now. This is the second lesson. Always bring something you can occupy your time with. Why do you think I have this?" Grape readjusted his messenger bag and pulled out an iPad. "Never underestimate how long women can take when shopping. As such, be thoroughly ready when it happens." He pulled out two more iPads and three iPhones, and Matt and Kyle just stared at him in joint confusion.

"Why do you have those? And...can I borrow one?" Matt asked Grape, and Grape just chuckled and handed him one. He handed Kyle and Raph the other two, and they just looked at him.

"What are you going to do, then?" Kyle asked him, and Grape just sighed.

"What else? I'm going to go over to them, suggest options and help them pick the right clothes for them. It's a whole other department, and one that isn't yours. No offense, but you know I'm right." Grape said before walking over to the girls, leaving the three with his gadgets.

As Grape walked over to the section, he heard the sound of his name being called. He looked over the shelves and spotted Noire waving. He jogged over to them.

"What do you need?" Grape asked them, breathing a little more heavily since he wasn't that fit and his physical endurance was unbearably low.

"What are the common fashion trends around here? If we're going to buy clothes, we should get clothes that help us fit in. I figure you and the other three could help...but I see the other three are over there." Noire said, glancing at the three boys on the seats nearby.

"Yeah. Well, this isn't their strong suit, so they're cool with it. I, on the other hand, can help." Grape replied, meeting his fist with his chest.

"Alright, then." Blanc came out from behind the clothes rack adjacent to Grape. "Then, what should we do? What should we get?"

Grape just smiled and clapped his hands together.

It had already been four hours, and Raph and the others were already beginning to get bored of the tablets. They decided to lock the tablets and ask Grape if the girls were done. As they stood up and looked around, they spotted his figure near the changing stalls, leaning with his back to the wall with his arms crossed and one leg on the wall.

"Hey, how's it gone so far?" Raph asked, and Grape just smiled and sighed tiredly.

"Pretty okay. I've found around...yeah, four sets of outfits for each of them. And they all look pretty good."

"PRETTY GOOD?! HOW MUCH MONEY DO YOU THINK IS RIDING ON THIS?!" Matt reacted violently, grabbing him by the shoulders and shaking him. Without warning, Grape broke out of his grip and shushed him.

"Lesson three. Never be concerned about how much money it costs." Grape said in a hushed whisper, which was a low mutter with his naturally loud voice. "You only talk about price when she's concerned about the price. This is one of the more important traits of a gentleman."

"What are you talking about?You took us to a high-end mall and a high-end department store with guys who usually don't even care about clothes. We're gonna die if we can't pay for them." Kyle remarked, crossing his arms.

"Well, I managed to negotiate for a pretty massive budget on my part. If you guys can't help, I think it would be enough to settle the cost alone. I'll be pretty broke for a while, though." Grape laughed at the end, though it carried a slight hint of hesitation and bitterness in it.

"No, we're going to pay together. What we can't pay, you pay. And we'll help reimburse you." Raph concluded decisively, and everyone nodded in agreement.

Just then, as the conversation ended, a new thought entered Raph's mind. One that he'd been pondering for a good while, but never thought to bring up.

"Hey. You know that your Formal Night's over, right?" Raph asked Grape, and Grape nodded in agreement.

"The one that's like prom, but with a far smaller budget?" Raph just sighed and nodded, defeated, at Grape's comment. It was true. "Your class organized it for my class."

"Well, you're organizing it for us. And it's next week." Matt said, and Grape nodded.

"You guys bringing any guests?" Grape asked, and Raph looked at him.

"Actually, I've been thinking about it. People keep bugging and teasing us about it, and I think I have the perfect solution to shut them up." Raph began, and Kyle gave him an uneasy smile.

"Are you seriously...?"Kyle trailed off, and Grape just finished the statement.

"Bringing one of the CPUs, are you? Shooting for 5 stars, eh?" Grape grinned, and Raph just chuckled.

"Well, you know, if they say yes. I mean...well...it's not like they don't like us or anything like that...it's kinda like an activity to get them to learn more about Earth...and I can get a date." Raph muttered, his voice getting quieter and smaller with every passing second. Grape just looked at him and listened to him silently, nodding with each uncomfortable statement.

"I'm sure you realize that you're technically going to ask them out on a date if you go through with this." Kyle commented, and Raph just sighed and hung his head again.

"Well, me and Matt." Matt suddenly started, his reaction nearly as violent as usual.

"Hey, hey, hey! Wait a second, I never agreed to any of this!" Matt replied, turning slightly red as he vehemently denied the notion. Raph just gave him a knowing look and grinned.

"Even if you were **so** thinking about it?" Matt just turned away and scratched his head at the words.

"Well...even if I was thinking it, there's no telling if they'd agree." Matt just hung his head and sighed, and Raph joined him.

Grape just took a good look at the two of them and sighed as well, placing his hands on both of their shoulders.

"Look, guys. Trying never really hurt anyone. And besides, they should try to get a little fun out of this entire thing even if we have a massive threat of doomsday and death looming over Earth. In fact, all the more reason to try and slip some moments of fun in between. If, and only if, we do something astronomically stupid and we all die, then at least we got some enjoyment out of it. Besides, you're teenagers! Come on, man! The prime of youth! This is the kind of stuff I love imagining! Romcom situations, drama all around and flustered blushing when it's most appropriate! A normal life wouldn't allow us a good chance within the next three years, yet here we are now! Besides, now's just a good a time as any to try your luck and build up experience. People don't get good at something without doing anything. It's kinda like Pokemon: experience points make you stronger. Look, in the end, it's entirely your choice to ask them out or not. But my point is that you should. For your benefit and for theirs. Let them enjoy themselves. It's only weird if you make it weird, anyway."

The three of them just stared at Grape as he finished his quiet speech. He just sighed at the end and took a deep breath, closing his eyes for a heartbeat. He opened them again and just laughed.

"Look. In the end, just make the choice you'll regret the least. The one you'll have the most fun with." With that, he just pushed himself off of the wall and walked over to the changing room next to them.

"What if they take it the wrong way? I mean...it's possible." Matt said nervously. "We are asking them out."

"You worry too much." Kyle said, laughing as he did, and gently tapped the back of Matt's head with his fist. "Besides, you're asking them to be your guests. Not necessarily a date. And it's _highly recommended_ to bring a date at this event your school hosts, anyway."

"He's right. I did that, remember?" Grape said, and they recalled to the Formal Night event that took place for his class some time ago.

Indeed, he did bring his childhood friend. As a friend. Not as a date.

"Well...I dunno." Matt replied, obviously still a tad uncomfortable with the thought."

"Tell you what." Raph started, and he held a fist out to Matt. "If you bring one, I'll bring one too. I'll try my best, anyway. No promises if they turn me down."

"Try it this year and have a little fun. You won't have to bring anyone next year. Assuming that we stay alive until then." Grape said as he walked back to their group and took Matt's wrist and raised it up. He slowly began moving it towards Raph's own fist, and Matt just sighed, slumped and bumped fists with Raph.

"Fine, I'll do it. But you'd better do it too, or I'll kill you to death." Raph just smiled at the nonsensical statement.

"Got it."

"Alright! With that, allow me to present to you one outfit from each girl! Ladies, runway time!" Without warning, Grape raised his voice and began clapping. As Raph, Matt and Kyle just stared wide-eyed at him, Grape just winked at them and raised his hands.

"COOOOOOMIIIIIIIIIIIIING~!" With a melodic yodel from Neptune and a squeal from Noire, the eight girls walked out of the rooms and in front of the four boys.

"Behold their carefully chosen outfits." Grape announced proudly, puffing out his chest and raising one arm in a _'behold'_ fashion.

Neptune was wearing a white hoodie with the hood down, the hood adjustment laces coming out of holes positioned around her neck. Under the unzipped jacket, she was clad in a dark purple tank-top with a pink collar. On the front of the shirt, right on her chest, was a white controller drawn very comically on it. Under that, she wore a pair of light blue denim shorts that were folded at the knees along with a pair of white rubber shoes, giving her a very fresh and sporty look. Tomboyish, even. She winked and twirled in place, showing off the rest of her look.

Noire was wearing a light gray t-shirt with a black collar, complete with the imprint of a stuffed bear on it. Her ribbons had been switched out with white ones. She wore a pair of dark blue denim jeans and black flat shoes, designed with a spade at the tip of the toe. She just huffed and averted her face when she looked at them.

Blanc was wearing a long sleeved brown shirt, with a lighter shade of brown for the collar and imprinted with a snowflake, underneath a white vest with the flaps of the collar flat to the sides. She wore a pair of brown skinny jeans as well, complementing her white sandals. She just looked blankly at the four of them, though one could see the slight red on her cheeks.

Vert was wearing a simple long sleeved, dark green blouse with a slightly lighter shade of green on the hem of her sleeves and her collar. An imprint of the flag of England was smack dab on her chest, and it looked distorted thanks to her breasts. The buttons holding it together were olive colored. Below that, she wore a white, slightly translucent skirt that flowed down glamorously to her shins. She wore green heel shoes that had a four leaf clover made of leather on the center of each shoe. She winked and crossed her arms under her chest like she usually does.

Nepgear was wearing a plain and simple lavender t-shirt for her top, and she wore a new hair clip that was in the shape of a cure, square robot head. She wore black jeans and white sneakers with magenta accents. She just waved quietly at the four guys with a smile on her face.

Uni was wearing a black polo t-shirt with light blue accents on the collar and the cuff of the sleeves that stopped at her upper arms. She wore a pair of black slacks and a pair of white and black sneakers. She was not looking at the guys, too happy with her new look to notice. She was just admiring herself in the mirror instead.

Ram was wearing a small pink dress with a light pink ribbon tied at the front. She was wearing a sunhat on her head that was angled to the right, and she was wearing a white skirt that reached her ankles. Her feet were adorned with pink Mary Jane shoes. Rom was wearing an identical outfit, only light blue in difference and her sunhat was angled off to the opposite side. They were just fixing up each other's looks, not paying any heed to the guys.

"Voila! What do you think? This is but one of four outfits! You won't get the see the rest today!" Grape declared proudly, and the other guys just stared at them.

They looked good.

Very good.

Already, Raph, Matt and Kyle were noticing the stares that people were shooting at the collection of girls in front of them.

"No wonder you wore that." Raph muttered, turning to Grape.

"Hmm? This?" Grape replied, gesturing to his outfit. He was wearing a black polo t-shirt with light green stripes on the cuffs of his sleeves. He wore a pair of black slacks along with a belt that had a designer name printed on the front over black and silver stripes of steel. He also wore a pair of black sneakers and white sneakers that looked really clean. On his wrist was his usual black and silver watch. "I just find these clothes comfy and easy to relax in. You don't look very bad yourself, you know."

Raph was wearing a thin grey, black and white checkered short-sleeved polo shirt over a white t-shirt, complemented by a pair of denim jeans and sneakers. His dark-blue framed glasses worked well with his outfit.

Matt was wearing a white long-sleeved polo shirt with a pair of blue jeans and brown flat shoes.

And Kyle, along with his black framed glasses, was wearing a navy blue collared shirt with a pair of navy blue denim jeans to match. To conclude, he wore a pair of black high-cut sneakers

"Anyway, I'm going to go with them to pay for the outfits. It's already getting closer to lunchtime, so do you wanna grab us a seat at a nearby place?" Grape proposed, motioning for the girls to grab the rest of their clothes. They filed out in a straight line and into the changing rooms.

"Sure." They agreed readily. "There's a McDonalds quite close to here."

"Alright then. Divide and conquer, people!" Grape called as he moved towards the cashier with the girls, and the rest of the guys out of the store.

Earth: March 1, 2014 ; 1:03 AM

"Ahh!" Neptune exclaimed as she stretched her arms towards the ceiling. "This mall's pretty awesome. I haven't gone shopping in so long, especially with anyone else! Last time was...how many years was that ago, Nep. Jr?"

Nepgear just smiled and shrugged. "Around ten years ago, I guess."

"Wow. Well, whatever! Now that I get a better look at it, this mall's pretty cool! It's got loads of stuff!" Neptune, looking like a little child, began admiring every store from left to right with shining eyes.

"This place is called Tockvell Mall, also nicknamed the Power Plant since it used to be one. It's a higher end mall than most of the ones around here, so it's got a load of stuff. My mom also works close to here, so I ended up memorizing everything around here. Our malls still suck compared to the best ones around the world, though." Grape laughed as he walked.

"Well, at least we managed to get you guys clothes. Grape, I have say, you did pretty well with their outfits." Raph commented, eying the girls' outfits.

"Hey! No staring!" Noire replied, flailing her arms at Raph. As he defended himself, the others just laughed and paid it no mind.

"Well, now we eat. It's on the lower floors, so the walk's a little long." Kyle helpfully added in.

"Do we have time to shop for other things? I want to browse for books and other things if we can." Blanc asked, catching Grape's attention by poking him on the shoulder.

"Ah, don't worry. I know where everything is, and there's a massive bookstore up on the top floor next to the movie theater. On the same floor, there's a video game store, arcade, several toy stores, and a CD and DVD store as well as some gadget shops." Grape replied, and he suddenly realized that the girls' eyes had gone from _casual _and _normal _to _sparkling_.

"Well, we can pass by. But I don't know if we can actually buy something. I'm sure those outfits cost quite a bit." Kyle noted, hefting his share of the bags.

"Don't worry, there was a sale going on. Not to mention that I've got some membership cards from my mom today. So we lessened more than half the financial blow." Grape replied, fishing his wallet out of his pocket and jingling it before stuffing it back in.

"We can save that for another time, then. We can at least take a look. Do some window shopping." Vert replied curtly.

"That aside...we're here!" Matt declared as he pointed to the massive McDonalds sign on the top of the entrance. Around them, people were eating on lots of tables. Many vacant, it seemed.

"Huh. Not a lot of people here today, it seems." Noire pointed out as they walked in. "Doesn't really get rid of the feeling of being stared at, though."

"Today was convenient. There were some huge sales taking place in another mall on another route from here. That, and there seems to be some concerts today. So the mall's pretty barren compared to what it usually looks like." Grape injected as he offered a seat to the girls at a few vacant tables. "So, what do you guys-"

"BFF BURGER BUNDLE!" Matt interrupted before getting swatted by Raph on his arm.

"No. We do that, and we'll have to get them one **each**, too. Let's just get standard orders." Raph replied as he sat down, and Matt just mumbled incomprehensible dialogue as he sat down next to Raph.

"There's a lot of us, though. Can we, like, order as one or something?" Nepgear asked, and Noire leaned forward and nodded.

"It'll be troublesome to have to take everyone's individual orders. Maybe you can set a budget and we can all put our orders under one representative." Noire proposed.

"Agreed. That sounds wise." Vert concluded, crossing her legs and her arms as well whilst leaning back onto the cushioned seat.

"It's agreed, then. We'll set your allowances for lunch, if that's the case." Grape said, standing up and grabbing a bunch of tissues and pulling a pen from his bag. "Give me your orders. I'll write them down and order, and I'll hand out the allowances for lunch."

"Yay! Thanks, daddy!" Neptune exclaimed, and he just grinned in reply.

"Anytime, little daughter of mine. Now, if you don't spend the money wisely, be prepared for a grounding." He teased, and Neptune just reacted by leaning backwards with her hands in the air.

"Ack! Grounding already?! You can't ground us! We live with Raph, so he's the real dad. And only the real dad can ground us! Right, Raphy?" Neptune quickly defended, pointing at Raph for what seemed like his cue.

Raph just shook his head, trying to massage his temples. "I will ground you if you keep giving me a headache. And people are staring at us, so cut it out."

Neptune just reacted exactly like she did to Grape's statement. "Yikes. Okay, better follow what the daddies say." She then met Grape's gaze, and then they both just started laughing.

After a minute of ordering, Grape returned with two staff members. Both were holding two trays of food, and so was Grape. The three of them began laying out the orders accordingly. As the two staff members finished up, Grape thanked them politely and dismissed them. He sat down with the other guys on one table, while the CPUs sat at one table with the CPU Candidates at the other.

"Woah, check out the Happy Meal Toy! Pretty awesome!" Ram exclaimed, tearing the plastic bag and triumphantly holding up the Pokeball in the air like a trophy.

"Yeah, I got the Piplup one." Ram added quietly, admiring her blue Pokeball in contrast to Ram's Chimchar one.

"Remember to eat the food too, and not just play with the toys, you two." Nepgear reminded them, and Ram just stuck her tongue out before taking another bite of her chicken.

"Food's not bad here, actually. You're missing out if you don't, Rom." Uni offered gently, and Rom just nodded obediently and took another sip of her cola.

"Hey, Noire! Bet I can finish my five burgers before you finish your chickens! We game?" Neptune offered, not any more mature than the two elementary grade girls at the other table.

"No, I'd rather savor my food, thank you very much. You should probably do the same." Noire curtly denied the bet, and Neptune just sagged her shoulders.

"Boo! I do savor my food, but I don't slow down and hesitate when enjoying it to its fullest." Neptune returned, but Noire did not care to argue about that any longer. Neptune quickly lost interest and sat back down, wolfing down her third burger.

"...you never seem to get full, anyway." Blanc commented, nibbling at her chicken nuggets.

"I'm quite sure she'll be finishing her food within the next five minutes, still feel hungry and try to order more. Presumably, an order as big as the first." Vert predicted, munching on her French fries.

"Are you an esper?! How do you know what I'm thinking? Or perhaps...CAN YOU SEE THE FUTURE?!" Neptune gasped, and Vert just sighed and sipped on her cola.

Unbeknownst to them, their guides were having their own interesting conversation.

"And? Who are you planning to ask?" Kyle muttered in his quiet, low voice to Raph and Matt sitting next to each other across the table.

"Actually, now that I think about it, I have no idea." Raph confessed, and Matt nodded.

"Yeah, I have no idea either. I don't even know how to ask it." Matt said, and Grape just chucked as he sipped his iced tea.

"Well, whatever you do, be sure to make the choice soon. Tell me who you pick, alright? I managed to grab their measurements earlier, so I can sneak some clothes for whomever you select." Grape said calmly, though the rest of them were not.

"How...did you...?" Kyle didn't even finish the question before Grape answered.

"I said they were cousins and I was planning a family event, and they were too shy to buy their own formal clothes. So I managed to get the sizes through a copy of the receipt that detailed the sizes of each article of clothing." Grape explained calmly, clearly not fazed by the bewildered stares of his friends. He just took three fries, downed them in one mouthful, and looked to the two of them. "More importantly, you guys need to make your decision. Formal Night may be a cheap event, but in this case, it's no joke. It's the equivalent to a rare Love Point gain event that can shoot you up the scale by five points per smooth move. There are a lot of variables in all of this, but that's my job. It's your job to take the pick. And whomever you pick, I'll be backing you accordingly."

The two of them just fell into deep thought and silence, trying to make their decision.

And so, lunch passed by.

Hi there, guys! As a little fun from zezdy555 and I, we both agreed let to let this go through a democratic process for once. You, the viewers, will be given the opportunity to decide who takes who! Think of this Formal Night event as prom, but just not nearly as expensive. Your choices are everyone EXCEPT for Rom and Ram merely because we decided that it'd be a little strange for the guys to take kids when they actually had the opportunity to bring either a girl their age or a guy friend. Insinuates pedophilia, so we won't. :D

We leave the polls open to you for who Matt and Raph should bring. You can leave your suggestions as Reviews or PMs whichever you want. Hope to see the vote soon, and thanks in advance for the suggestions. We'll give you guys some time to write your suggestions before the next chapter. And I hope you guys look forward to the next chapter because we look forward to writing it.


	14. Chapter 10a

_For both good and bad, the polls are closed for the pairings and ships for Matt and Raph in Chapter 10. We'd like to thank all those people who gave their suggestions, and we'd also like to inform you all that we also held these polls in our school amongst our friends. So, the final result ended with Raph and Matt having quite a number of votes for particular pairings both at our school and here in the reviews. _

_So, without further ado, we give you Chapter 10._

* * *

Chapter 10a: A Cold Fever

Earth: March 1, 2014 ; 2:27 PM ; Tockvell Mall ; Department Store

_How am I supposed to pick?_

This is the primary and foremost thought that was held on Raph's and Matt's mental pedestals. Their minds tossed and turned like a laundry machine with the spin rotating at three times the speed, weighing over all of the thoughts, the options, and the ways everything could go wrong.

After all, the girls could always go off on their own and take it the wrong way. And a misunderstanding as powerful as that would...well, they preferred not to think about such a messy outcome.

Raph paced absentmindedly across the floor of the mall the way most did when they would be locked deep in thought over something, or in a similar fashion to a person speaking over the phone. Matt, on the other hand, was sitting on a bench nearby and leaning forward in a position quite reminiscent of the famous _Thinker_.

"Who do I...Ugh, this is harder than I thought..." Raph muttered to himself, spinning on his heel as he made yet another turn and began walking back the way he came while dodging any and all passerby who happened to be walking close to him.

"I can't...ugh...I can't decide..." Matt just mumbled to no one in particular.

Both were brain dead.

As the two of them remained locked in their stupor, the other two guides had taken the liberty of accompanying the girls shopping by themselves in a ploy to buy the two time. But the clock was ticking, and Matt and Raph were very conscious of that. Overly conscious.

But even with the strange pressure mounting their chests, they made their decisions. With a feeling like a great burden being taken off their shoulders, and another being strapped to their chests, they made their choices. They glanced at each other and nodded. Matt bounced to his feet, and the two walked towards the escalator and to the location of the shop where Grape said they would probably spend the most time.

As they reached the top of the moving staircase and exited the steps, they cast their gaze about the wide room and spotted the two guides to their right. Kyle was sitting down on a nearby bench looking like he wanted to kill himself if boredom didn't do the job first. Grape was just leaning against one of the large, round concrete pillars with his earphones plugged in. As the two uneasy boys approached their friends, Kyle suddenly glanced upwards and saw them. He grinned and stood up from the bench.

"So, did you figure out who you're bringing?" He asked, a very subtle and low-key hint of teasing hidden within the folds of his tone. It went by unheeded, and whether or not the two boys cared was the question.

Grape tore his eyes away from the clothing store in front of him and locked his eyes onto Matt and Raph. He pushed himself off of the pillar and walked over to them, a smile and a raised eyebrow ready.

"I have mine." Raph nodded firmly, and Kyle just grinned and nodded in return.

"I think so..." Matt trailed off uneasily, and Grape's eyebrows furrowed as he crossed his arms.

"Do you need some more time to think, Matt? I can buy it if you need it." He offered, and Matt just shook his head in reply.

"Well...no, I still haven't decided." Matt sighed.

Raph just gave him a look. "I have mine. You may wanna hurry up soon."

"I GOT IT! Don't pressure me, man!" Matt nearly exploded, and Grape just held up a hand in between the two friends.

"Chill, man. No one's pressuring you." Kyle said, placing a hand on Matt's shoulder. Matt just sighed and peeled Kyle's hand off of his shoulder.

"We can help you, if you'd like." Grape offered, and Matt just sighed and nodded.

"So, what kind of person do you have in mind?" Raph began with that question, but Matt just stared at him funnily.

"What do you mean by that?" He asked, clueless.

"He meant to ask what type of person you were thinking about bringing." Grape said helpfully, but Matt just sagged his shoulders in defeat.

"I have no idea, man." He took a seat on the bench where Kyle had been sitting previously. The three of them took their own standing positions next to him. Raph stood to the right of his friend, and Kyle stood next to Raph. Grape leaned on the armrest to Matt's left.

"I guess Matt just needs someone who's pretty much just like him. If we're talking personality and common interests." Kyle said.

"Well...if you think about it, the only other person with a personality similar to Matt's..." Grape muttered, looking at Raph. Raph met his gaze, and suddenly the light of inspiration struck Raph as well. Grape nodded, a smile slowly beginning to spread on his face.

"...with common interests and a personality close to Matt's is..." He glanced at Kyle, and Kyle mouth spread into a wide smile.

"Blanc." The three of them said the name at the same time, and Matt just looked at the three in complete and utter disbelief.

"Wait, wait, wait! Blanc!?" Matt replied, shaking his hands in a gesture of refusal. Grape just shushed Matt, and glanced back at the department store. Grape sighed in relief when he saw the girls still entranced with the numerous selections of clothing, and he turned back to his friend's predicament.

Raph just raised an eyebrow and scratched the top of his head. "Is there something wrong?"

Matt shook his head, though it was a very forced gesture. "No, not at all. She's fine, and her personality's pretty cool and all...but, I'm kinda...afraid..."

Kyle just looked at him with an expression of complete mutual understanding. "Of her?"

"No, of messing up." Matt quickly replied, and Kyle just sighed and slumped in place.

Grape just waved his hand and adjusted his position on the armrest. "You'll be fine. All you need to do is stay calm and act normal. Nonchalant, you know. Like it's not that big of a deal, but also like it's some kind of big deal. It's not like she's not a human. Wait, hang on. Let me retract that previous statement and say that she is not human. But that's no problem. As long as you don't do anything excessively stupid, she won't kill you. She's not a dog that bites hands and feet at first sight, buddy."

Raph just shrugged and looked at Matt straight dead in the eye. "Point is, you need to stay calm. Do that, and you can explain."

Matt just looked at the three and hesitantly nodded. "Well, okay..."

"Before I forget to ask, who are you bringing, Raph?" Kyle asked suddenly, turning to Raph.

"I was thinking of Nepgear." Raph replied.

"Oh, Nepgear, huh? Interesting choice." Grape remarked, and Raph looked at him.

"We get along pretty well, and I think she's the only one level headed enough to understand that I'm not trying to date her. Besides, I think it's easier on my part to ask without causing any misunderstandings if I ask her."

Grape just looked back at Raph and nodded. "Well, fair enough. Nepgear is quite normal and level-headed compared to the rest of the girls in the group. While that normality betrays her in certain aspects, it's a good quality in this case. I see no reason not to, anyway. She's a nice and pretty girl with her own set of adorable and quirky qualities. Go and reach for the stars, my friend!"

* * *

Earth: March 1, 2014 ; 3:41 PM ; Tockvell Mall ; Center Square Ground Floor

It had taken a number of hours for the CPUs to finally settle on shopping, and now they wanted to split up and explore the malls in their own way. To ensure that no trouble would occur within mall grounds, the guys had chosen to leave in groups of four. And of course, in line with the arranged plan, the guides had set it up so that the two of their number could ask their chosen 'dates' out.

To the Game Store, apparently named Digital Boom, went Kyle, Vert and Noire. And to the nearby arcade on the same floor, christened Volt Stop, went Grape, Uni, Rom and Ram. The book store, also on the same floor, called Fully Stocked was Blanc's and Matt's destination. Raph and Nepgear were the only ones with no specifics, instead aiming to just adventure around the entire mall.

Neptune raised a fist high in the air, easily attracting the attention of the other passerby. "Okay, groupies! We meet back at the front entrance with the awesome sliding doors when we're done! After that, we leave! Is that clear, everyone?!"

"Neptune, you're making too much of a racket." Noire complained, grabbing the ditz by her earlobe and yanking it hard. "Sounds like a plan, then. Let's go." She immediately began walking forward, painfully dragging the Planeptune CPU behind her as if she were a moving, flailing, screaming sack of rice.

As the others just chuckled while the pair left them behind, Grape suddenly got tugged forward.

Ram just laughed and pulled him harder. "Come on, let's go! Let's go, go go!" With that, she began dragging him with strength that clearly didn't belong to a normal girl her age. Strangers from all around stared at the duo making a ruckus through the crowd as they made a straight shot for the escalators.

"Hey! Wait for us, you two!" With that cry, Uni immediately began sprinting through the crowd. Rom clung onto Uni's dress for what looked like dear life and let herself get dragged along in a manner reminiscent of a wake board.

"Looks like we'll be seeing each other later, then." Blanc said in conclusion, and she turned around to head for the elevator. "Matt, let's go."

"R-right!" Caught off guard by the sudden, swift movement, Matt spun a full circle in confusion before regaining his bearings. With that, he frantically ran after her.

"Alright, looks like everyone's going off already. Should we get going too?" Negear asked, smiling, and Raph nodded.

"Yeah, let's head out." With that, the two walked off towards the other escalator on the far side of the mall.

And so the Kyle/Neptune/Vert group was left standing there.

"Uh...wanna get going?" Kyle asked, and Vert chuckled and nodded.

"We should probably maximize the time we have, so let's go." With that, they walked towards the escalator nearest to them.

* * *

Earth: March 1, 2014 ; 4:12 PM ; Tockvell Mall ; "Fully Stocked" Bookstore

"Hmm...this one looks interesting...but it's quite heavy..." Blanc muttered to herself as she carefully hefted a book as thick as a small child. Matt said nothing as he stood beside her, looking over some other books nearby.

The two were in the front of Fully Stocked, the largest bookstore in the entire mall. The storefront alone was worth one whole wall of the entire floor, extremely massive in size and volume alone. Lines of shelves were paved with nothing but books of endless sizes and varieties. An entire wall of comic books was set over to one side, close to the section dedicated to teen books. If one looked closely, they would see an enormous collection of romance novels on display.

As the two paced through the aisles of bookshelves, Matt felt the silence become more and more heavy and difficult to break. His sweat was chilly and cold against his skin, freezing him in the mall's air conditioning. His heartbeat was at an all-time high, punching inside his chest so hard he'd swear it'd leave a bruise on his chest.

This wasn't healthy. Youthful, but not good for the heart.

Matt stole a glance at Blanc, eying her from the corner of his peripheral vision as he pretended to rummage through books. Just looking at her, dressed in her new casual clothes as she flipped through pages of a small book at supersonic speed, made him feel even more nervous. As if his lips were stitched shut and his lungs being squeezed by chains.

The temptation to give up was very powerful.

_I've gotta try! I'm already here! This is my chance!_

Matt took a breath and moistened his dry lips, and he noticed just then how dry his throat felt. Even if he had just eaten a big lunch with massive drinks not too long ago.

"Hey...uh, Blanc? You...uh...find anything you l-like?" Matt internally cursed for stuttering, trying not to let his rage and uneasiness show on his face.

Blanc looked up at him from her book and smiled softly, and held up some small books. "I found a few interesting books I might like to read. I should probably pick out one or two, though, since I don't want to cause you trouble by making you pay too much for me."

"No, it's alright." Matt replied reflexively, his natural self coming out in the form of his consideration and kindness, and he just gestured to all the books she was holding. "I'll handle it, so just pick out what you want. I have a lot of cash, anyway." While he was still nervous, he began to feel a little more relaxed thanks to the opportunity to fill the space between them with conversation.

Blanc just smiled and looked back to the bookshelf. "It's okay. Two books are enough for me already."

"I can finish books pretty quickly. I'm pretty sure you do that, too." Matt pointed out, and Blanc shrugged.

"Okay, that's true. But seriously, you don't have to." Blanc said gratefully, nodding her head a bit as she faced towards Matt. She then turned around and then began perusing through more of the aisles.

As she rounded the corner and disappeared from sight, Matt crashed onto the shelf nearby and leaned on it for support.

_Okay, I'm getting somewhere. _

After recovering, Matt found Blanc browsing the the selection of Japanese manga. He marveled at the books surrounding them, despite unable to understand some of the Japanese ones. He felt gratitude course through his system as he picked up another book, this one a Japanese Light Novel translated in English courtesy of some local translator.

"Here you are. Did you find anything you want?" Matt asked, trying to hide the nervousness in his voice, and Blanc swiveled on her chair to look at him.

"Yeah, I think I've decided." Blanc replied decisively, and Matt nodded rigidly.

"Okay, then let's pay for them. We can use the remaining time to check out other places, if you want." Matt offered, and Blanc agreed with a single nod.

As they headed out of the store, Blanc hugging the books to herself, Matt just stretched and yawned as the two walked.

Matt groaned and rotated his shoulders. He then turned to Blanc. "We have some time left. Do you want to go somewhere?"

"I'm already satisfied with these books. I'll leave this part to you. Do you want to go anywhere, Matt?"

Immediately, once the question was asked, thoughts burst like water from a dam in Matt's mind. His trains of thought all met in the transit station simultaneously and deposited all of their passengers.

_Where do we go now? What do I do now? She's already happy with the books? God, I don't really know what to do!_

Those seconds of internal struggle felt like thirty minutes of hard, deep thinking had taken place in that moment.

But that compressed time allowed a single idea to slip through the cracks.

"There's a nice frozen yogurt place on the first basement floor. Wanna grab some?" Matt offered, and Blanc nodded eagerly.

"That sounds pretty good." Blanc agreed, and the two took steps onto the escalator. They reached the floor above ground floor, where the stall was.

As the pair descended down the moving staircase, Matt cast his gaze to the right of the escalator to get his mind off of the current situation. As his gaze swept from the right to the left, he caught a brief glimpse of Blanc quickly looking from to the right to the left.

_Wait...did she just look away from me when I looked at her? _Matt thought, and all new kinds of worry began to make him palpitate.

Blanc just looked away from him, gazing at one of the shops to avoid his eyes.

_He's acting strange. Is something wrong? _Blanc wondered curiously, a tinge of worry dyeing the color of her thoughts.

The two got off the escalator and walked for a while, and were stunned by the fact that the stall was void of a long line. They looked at each other for a brief moment before walking behind the line.

The menu was a mouth watering selection with the option to select up to six different toppings depending on the buyer's frozen yogurt cup size.

"I don't know what to get, though. Pick something out for me."

Blanc's words sent Matt's worries through the roof.

He knew nothing of what she liked in food, and nothing about what she liked in general except video games, books and her friends.

"Well...I have no idea too, so..." Matt trailed off and began examining the menu of toppings. Blanc went over to the menu and began looking through it as well.

"I'll just head over with the marshmallows and- they have cheesecake?!" Blanc suddenly exclaimed, startling Matt.

"Okay, then that's yours." Matt ended, and they ordered their yogurts.

As they sat down, Blanc just pulled out one of her new books and began flipping through it. Matt, with no idea how to kick off another conversation and too flustered and nervous to do so anyway, remained silent.

Matt was too locked in thought to notice that Blanc was eying him over the edges of her book, which she had used not to read but to hide her face as she gazed at him.

_Something's up. He's not acting normal. _

_And whatever this is about, this probably involves me somehow._

* * *

Earth: March 1, 2014 ; 4:38 PM ; Tockvell Mall ; "Volt Stop" Arcade

"Whoo! Tickets, tickets, tickets! Gonna get me a plushie! And not one from the crane machine!" Neptune sang merrily as she skipped over to the counter. The man at the counter took a step back as she unloaded the entire pile of tickets she was holding in her arms onto the countertop.

If one didn't know better, you'd think she was the supplier for the tickets in the arcade. The pile was very literally a mountain, far taller than Neptune herself. The man over the counter took one good look at the mountain before sighing and asking her to get whatever she wanted.

"I want that! Ooh, that one too! Oh, and-"

"Hey, Neptune! Wait for us!" The cashier's eyes widened when he looked to where the voice was coming from, only to see two little girls hefting a pile of tickets far too similar to the size that Neptune had just plopped down.

_Did we ever get this many tickets for the arcade? _Was the only thought the man had before putting a small "sold out" sign on the counter.

"Help yourself." The man muttered as he opened the door to the area behind the counter, but watched in shock as Neptune, Rom and Ram vaulted over the counter and helped themselves to their bounty.

"Sorry about that. They love games, food, games, and food." The cashier turned around to see Grape. He just chuckled and handed the cashier some money. "Here, something for your trouble." The man thanked him and left.

"Grape~" Neptune yodeled, and Grape turned to see her now carrying a mountain of dolls and assorted prizes that kept her face obscured from view. In fact, her whole body save for her legs and the hands hanging on to her winnings. "Want one? I've got a Chaos Emerald's worth over here!"

"Sure." Grape laughed and took a small toy ring from the pile.

"Whoa, you make weird choices, man. I would've gone for the Eren Jeager doll if I were you, man." Neptune commented.

"How can you tell what he got when you can't even see anything in front of you?" Noire commented, walking towards them with an expression that was a mix of concern and _I don't want to be near you, for fear of people thinking that I'm weird too_ look.

"Whoa, Noire. Look at that. The writer actually made your expression really long." Noire just pulled Neptune's earlobe and dragged her out of the arcade.

"They never get tired of that old routine." Vert sighed, walking out beside Kyle and Uni. They caught up to Grape, who was walking a fair distance behind the bickering CPUs up front.

Rom and Ram quickly walked up to Grape, their massive piles of prizes in hand. Grape just smiled and held his hands out.

"Here. I'll carry it 'til we get to the car. Tell Neppy that I can get hers too."

"Whoa, thanks!" Ram said, dumping the pile into his arms and dashing off to Neptune without a moment's hesitation.

"Thanks, Grape. You seem like a big brother right now." Rom muttered as she carefully placed her pile into Grape's arms.

It was slowly becoming a question of physics about how Grape was able to walk and carry them all without either him or the toys falling.

"Thanks, Rom. It means a lot to me. Now, make sure your sister doesn't start trying to steal Neptune's toys or they'll argue again." Rom just nodded obediently and ran towards her sister, who looked like she was itching to just snatch Neptune's toys as she conversed with Noire.

"It's a little strange how we came together, and the others are still out and about somewhere around here." Vert spoke up, and Uni nodded in agreement.

"Yeah. How come the others aren't back?" Uni's question began to make Grape and Kyle conscious.

Knowing the way this was probably going, the guys were still trying to ask.

_We have to keep stalling them, or-_

"Let's go look for them. They can't be hard to find. And we have Grape, who knows this mall inside out. We can find them." Both of their thoughts were interrupted by the very words they were hoping not to hear.

"Hang on a second." Grape suddenly called out loudly enough for even Neptune to notice. As the group fell silent and looked at Grape, he just sighed and looked at Kyle.

"We can't do this much longer. We need their cooperation."

"Yeah, I agree." Kyle nodded, and Vert stepped forward, her eyes narrowed.

"What are you two talking about?" Grape took a deep breath before responding to Vert's words.

"What?! Formal Night?!" Uni exclaimed, and Grape immediately gestured for her to remain quiet. She hushed herself, and Grape nodded.

"That's the event you guys mentioned before. Something similar to Prom." Vert said to confirm, and Grape nodded to comply.

"They're planning to ask Blanc and Nepgear as their dates. But like I just said, they are trying their best to invite them as friends. And trying their hardest not to create a misunderstanding. Kind of like a show of appreciation for what you guys have been doing for Raph's house, and to showcase a little of our culture around here. After all, you're not locals."

Neptune just dumped her pile of belongings into the already full arms of Grape who was carrying Rom's and Ram's share. "And what do you think we wait for?! Father Time waits for no man, and I'm pretty sure women are counted there too! Let's go and check on 'em!"

Kyle just waved his hand in a gesture of _no_ and said, "No, they might see us. We won't help by letting them see us."

"Aren't you curious, though? Like, about how it's going?" Neptune fought back with some incredible psychological warfare, and Grape could see Kyle wavering.

"Well..." Kyle trailed off, and Noire stepped in.

"You know, I am a little curious about what they're doing. I mean, it's not like I care about how it's going or about any one of them in particular. I just want to know how it's working out as their friend. You know, like how friends-"

"Yeah, yeah, we all get it, Lonely Heart. Now, come on, or we'll miss them." Neptune cut her off and yanked Noire by the earlobe in a perfect reversal of position.

"Well...we can't really let you go..." Grape trailed off, and Neptune just looked at him in surprise.

"Without going with you, that is!" Kyle finished, and everyone cheered.

* * *

"So, this is Fully Stocked? Did they run out of ideas, or do their staff get underpaid?" Neptune commented, and Noire yanked her by the earlobe yet again. Neptune just squealed in response, and the rest just chuckled.

"Oh, there they are!" Uni scream-whispered, and the rest of them trained their eyes on the front of the store.

And fast-forward to the scene in front of Blue Beri, the frozen yogurt stand, with the group hiding out nearby.

"Damn. Matt's dying, man." Kyle commented in a hushed voice, and the rest of the group nodded painfully.

"I think even Blanc's noticed it." Uni added, her worried expression apparent.

"They look...kinda awkward." Rom said quietly, and Ram nodded in agreement a second time.

"I can tell by the very air that surrounds them. The very oxygen screams A-W-K-A-R-D." Neptune commented, and Noire released her earlobe.

"Is it that hard to notice?" Noire said worriedly.

Grape just sighed and leaned on the pillar. "Come on, Matt. You got this."

* * *

Earth: March 1, 2014 ; 4:57 PM ; Tockvell Mall ; "Blue Beri" Ice cream Shop

_What do I do?!_

Matt was troubled. Worried. Concerned. Any other word that fit the bill.

Blanc was silently enjoying her frozen yogurt spoonful by tiny spoonful, reading her book at the same time. With no words spoken, Matt just let himself get lost in thought.

"Matt, are you alright? You've been acting strange since the bookstore." Blanc's sudden dart to the bullseye of the problem sent him into an internal state of panic, and he suddenly jolted as if he were electrified as he looked straight into Blanc's piercing gaze. She was looking at him with an analytic stare as if she were trying to read his soul like the book laid out onto the table whose pages were flipping softly in the breeze of the light air-conditioning.

_I have to do it now!_

"I..." Matt's mouth hung open as he tried to maintain a calm voice whilst he tried to let his trapped voice out of the cage that was his constricting throat.

"Look, Matt. If there's something you want or need to say, all you have to do is say it. You can tell me." Blanc said, smiling reassuringly and placed her hands on the tabletop.

"I..." Matt steeled himself and took a deep breath, closing his eyes and looking away briefly before opening them and staring her right in her eyes. "Would you come to the Formal Night with me as my guest?"

"Okay." With that, Blanc nodded, casually shrugging off the intense and heavy atmosphere that seemed to permeate the conversation in Matt's eyes, and went back to flipping through the pages at her regular inhuman speed.

_...I heard that right, didn't I? _That thought pulsed through Matt's head as he tried to make sense of what just happened.

"Wait, really?" He asked, and Blanc peered up at him from the book in her hands.

"Well, yeah. It sounds like it could be fun." Blanc said casually, shrugging, and returned her gaze to the book.

"And, well, you understand that I'm not trying to ask you out?" Matt said, and Blanc looked up at him again. This time, with an expression of minor confusion.

"Well, is that what this is about? You said I would be your guest, and not your date. Are you saying that you wanted to ask me out as your date?" Blanc's words sent Matt's sweat glands into overdrive for a single second, and he just sighed and shook his head.

"No, no, no. That's fine. I mean...wow, really? You know...just like that?" Matt wondered, his expression a mix of confusion, relief, happiness and disappointment.

"I don't know, Matt. Is there something you want me to say?" Blanc offered, and Matt just shook his head.

"No, not at all. I'm just glad you said yes." Matt finished, and Blanc nodded approvingly and returned to her book.

"You're more dramatic than I expected, Matt. Too dramatic." Blanc remarked, and Matt just reached out for his frozen yogurt that was already beginning to melt.

"I don't want to hear that from you." He said jokingly, grabbing the spoon and taking a massive spoonful of yogurt and toppings and sending it into his mouth.

The two just sat in contented silence, enjoying their frozen yogurt as the time passed.

"Well, that worked out pretty well. Gotta give Matt some props, man." Neptune remarked quietly as they detached themselves from their hiding places and walked as quickly as they could in the opposite direction.

"I didn't expect that, actually." Kyle commented, scratching the top of his head.

"Well done, Matt. I knew he could do it." Vert applauded silently, her voice congratulatory.

The group walked in silence for the next solid minute, walking towards an unknown destination. Finally, Grape spoke up and said what everyone else wanted someone else to say.

"Wanna go check on Raph and Nepgear?" He offered, his voice giddy like a child's.

Neptune just performed a back flip as she walked and pointed towards the nearby escalator in a motion for everyone to follow, and then she sprinted towards it while screaming, "Heck yeah! All hands, on deck! FOR NARNIA!"


	15. Chapter 10b

Chapter 10B: Indecision and Disappointment

Earth: March 1, 2014 ; 4:14 PM ; Tockvell Mall ; Ground Floor

With not much else in mind, Raph and Nepgear had chosen the more adventurous route and decided to go about exploring the mall and its various amenities. Walking around granted them the sight of various stores and shops. As they reached the Ground Floor, Raph took a quick, sweeping glance of the shops he could see.

In the middle, a large clearing of concrete, was a display filled with a few cars and their respective sponsors. Around the circular plaza were a few shops for clothes and a single department store, and there was a path to the right of Raph and Nepgear. Down that path, Raph caught a glimpse of a beauty parlor and a store full of nothing but fancy soaps, shampoos and bath salts.

_Hmm…are there computer stores or hardware stores around here? _That thought coursed through Raph's mind, recalling Nepgear's love for technology. He took a few subtle sweeps of the area with his eyes, but he didn't spot any close by. Slightly disappointed, he turned his attention back to Nepgear as they began to walk forward into the clearing.

"Is there someplace you'd like to visit? Or do you want to just explore?" Nepgear asked, locking her hands behind her back and smiling.

Raph merely scratched his head in response. "I don't really know much about this mall. I hardly go out of Melinville. Any time I do is when it's important. Like today."

Nepgear just smiled again, this time with a very light laugh in her voice. "Well, I guess it'll be an adventure, then."

Raph nodded. "Well, I've never been here before, but most malls here are almost the same when it comes to what's in them. I guess we can just go around, first."

"Alright, then." Nepgear agreed, still smiling, and the two began venturing around the Ground Floor. Most of the stores were clothing stores, with a few cafés and food stands situated around on top of what looked like concrete bridges spanning the gap between the right and left side of the mall. As the two walked over one of the bridges, they looked down to see the first basement glittering with restaurants. The sound of people enjoying their food and chatting amongst themselves populated the air, but the most prominent sound was the soothing melody wafting from the grand piano being played on the basement. As the two leaned over the glass and steel railing to see, Nepgear tapped Raph's shoulder.

"There, look!" Raph quickly shifted his position to move closer to Nepgear so that he could see what she could see. On the piano seat was an extremely old and skinny man, clearly one who looked like he was in his eighties, tapping and flicking away at the piano keys with a wide grin on his face. The music was lively and jumpy, and it sounded happy.

Raph nodded in appreciation, not noticing that Nepgear was growing increasingly conscious of how close he was to her. Nepgear took a very subtle step away from him, and he didn't notice. As Raph tore his eyes from the elderly man, he walked to the other side of the bridge with Nepgear trailing ever so slightly behind him.

They continued walking forward, silently enjoying the sound of the jumpy music that put a step in their shoes and a flutter to their hearts. It made the entire mall feel joyful and alive.

As the passed over the second bridge, not minding the stalls on it, Raph spotted exactly what he needed.

"Hey Nepgear. Wanna check that out?" He offered, and Nepgear quickly ran up to him and looked to where his finger pointed.

An extremely large electronic appliance store.

And nearby, next to the pathway that led to the first basement's parking lot, was an extremely large hardware store.

"Yes! Let's go!" Nepgear quickly responded, jumping slightly in excitement. Raph just smiled a small smile, one that went unnoticed by the now energized CPU Candidate, and went with her to the escalator.

Reaching the first floor, Nepgear broke into a jog. Caught off guard, Raph began jogging behind her as she made a beeline for the electronic appliance store first.

She skidded to a stop at the entrance, awkwardly greeted the guards and staff situated there, and immediately made for the laptop display at the front. As she crouched and began looking them over, Raph caught up to her, breathing a little more heavily than earlier.

Next came the hardware store, and Nepgear had a field day looking inside.

"Planeptune's tools are more advanced." Nepgear remarked, hefting a monkey wrench in one hand and testing its weight.

"Don't do that. It looks like you're planning to throw it at someone." Raph replied, gesturing for her to return the tool back to the hook it was hanging on.

Thirty minutes later, the two were sitting on a bench right outside of the hardware store.

"We still have some time left. Let's rest here for a bit longer." Raph offered, and Nepgear just nodded in agreement.

"Sure thing." She said, and the two spent a few minutes in silence.

Though the silence that followed was an indescribable one.

Awkward?

Satisfied?

Both?

"Um…wanna drop by the food stalls we passed earlier?" Raph offered, unsure of what to do or say next.

"Um…" Nepgear was unsure of her answer to the unsure question.

_I don't want to trouble him if he buys food for me. They paid for lunch already. But…I kinda want something to eat…_

Raph could see the indecision on her face, and he could guess why she wasn't answering. "It's alright with me, you know. We saved up for your lunch earlier, so that wasn't a problem. Besides, I can tell by your face that you want something." He said, the beginnings of a teasing smile starting to spread on his face, and Nepgear just succumbed to the temptation and nodded.

A few upwards escalators upwards later, the two were standing in the cinema food stall area next to Fully Stocked. The sweet, sinful smell of freshly made popcorn and the scent of fresh fruits shakes permeated the cinema. The pair stood in front of the most sought-after stall close to the cinema entrances, Spud Center. The tempting smell of deep fried French Fries rumbled stomachs, and the two were no exception.

"See anything you like?" Raph asked, and Nepgear just stared at the options with a troubled face.

"I don't really know. They all look really good." Nepgear confessed, scratching the top of her head as she spoke.

"We can just both go with Cheese, then." Raph said, and Nepgear's expression suddenly froze. "Um, is something wrong?"

"Are you getting one, too?" Nepgear asked, a little concern apparent in her voice.

"Probably. Why?"

_I don't want him to use up too much of his money…so…_

Raph felt a little taken aback by the sight in front of him.

Nepgear, seemingly unable to let out the words she wanted to say, was now standing in front of him looking extremely flustered. Her fingers were playing with each other, and they were being held in front of her chest as she tried her best to let out the words.

The atmosphere was already making him feel embarrassed.

"W-well…if you'd like…" Nepgear stuttered, her face reddening little by little as she averted her gaze from the boy next to her. "…I don't want to trouble you by getting too much…so…we can just conserve and…share one cup."

If anyone else were looking at them and didn't look better, they'd swear she were being a cutesy girlfriend on a date.

"Sure. There's still some other stands, so sharing a single, big cup is fine with me." He agreed right away, completely unaware of Nepgear's internal conflict.

Nepgear just shot him a surprised, almost shocked, expression. "We're getting more food?!" Her reddening cheeks, slowly intensifying over time, was hidden by the poor lighting of the room.

Raph shrugged. "I am kind of hungry from that walk, and I'm pretty sure you are, too. Don't worry, the next stall is Ice Cream. The one we passed a floor below us."

"Well, if you're okay with that…" Nepgear trailed off.

"Let's get one ice cream and share that too. That way, we save on money." Raph offered.

He didn't quite realize that those words were the ones that sent her blush into tomato-red mode and her heartbeat straight into a rock concert drum solo. With Raph being so nice to her, she was completely lost on what to do.

Raph, noting only her tension and not every other detail he could misinterpret, just waved his hand dismissively. "Calm down, I wasn't that hungry anyway. I planned on getting one anyway since I won't be eating a lot. Let's go grab the fries."

As Raph took a step backwards, he was surprised to feel a tug on his shirt sleeve. He turned back, and Nepgear just looked at him while trying to keep her blush unnoticeable and her heartbeat in check.

"…if that's the reason…we can just share one…"

"Raph just smiled and patted her on the top of her head. "I could finish two if I wanted to, you know."

"No, it's alright!" Nepgear immediately responded, waving her hands back and forth in an extremely loud **NO **fashion. "I'm not really that hungry, and we're going to have dinner soon."

"Alright, then. One for two it is, then." Raph concluded, and he turned around and called the lady's attention. "Excuse me! I'd like to order…"

* * *

Earth: March 1, 2014 ; 5:03 PM ; Tockvell Mall ; Ground Floor

Unlike the _Matt and Blanc _pair, the _Raph and Nepgear_ pair had gone all over the mall. This made it much more difficult for Neptune's group to find them. Grape had predicted they'd head to the hardware store at some point, and managed to find them there. Gathering the group, they managed to trail them up to the cinema in front of Spud Center.

As the group entered the cinema, Neptune immediately somersaulted onto a bench near one of the preview screens for the movies showing. "Target located, Captain! Lock-on engaged! Coordinates saved to logbook! Awaiting orders!" Pretending to hold and use a pair of binoculars, she lowered the invisible binoculars and pointed towards the two as they were getting their food.

Grape vaulted onto the same bench, crouching underneath the Planeptune CPU, and lifting his arm upwards as if he brandished a blade. "Alright, men! Full speed ahead! Take no prisoners!"

"Be quiet, you idiots! They might hear you!" Noire scolded, dragging Neptune by her hood and Grape by the back of his shirt to the group standing just by the entrance.

"Looks like they went and bought some food as well." Vert commented, ignoring the spectacle that most of the surrounding civilians were staring.

"Man, watching people buy food makes me hungry." Neptune commented, slipping easily out of Noire's grasp reminiscent of Houdini.

"We can go grab some after we're done here." Grape offered, and Neptune nodded energetically.

"Shush! We're supposed to be spying here!" Noire hissed, and the two recoiled, chuckling and giggling lightly.

"You're the one yelling, you know." Kyle replied sassily, and Noire just shot him a glare.

"Hey, take a look!" Uni whispered loudly, and everyone snapped back to attention.

"Yowzers!" Neptune replied.

"Whoa! Unheard of!" Grape added, pushing up his glasses.

"They're sharing food!" The three said in unison, before getting struck on the head once each by Noire.

"At least be quiet." Noire muttered before leaning in closer. "Wow, they really are-Vert, where did you get that?!"

Next to her, Vert was holding what seemed like a massive hand cannon of a camera. "I bought it when we passed the electronic appliance store. Thought we might need it."

Noire just looked bewildered. "Where did you get the money for-"

"I thought I might need it, too." Grape spoke up, and bumped fists subtly with Vert. They winked at each other, and Noire just held her head in her hands.

"You know, I'd swear they were already dating if I didn't know any better." Kyle commented, and Neptune agreed energetically.

"Yeah, no kidding. Well, Raph ain't a bad guy! Nepgear can go ahead and date him! The start of her voluptuous development as a man-eater can start today! Finally! I've been waiting for this for years!" Noire just shot Neptune a look as Neptune said that.

"We're supposed to be observe here and wait for Arfoire. Not date the people that should be helping and guiding us." Noire said matter-of-factly.

"Ho? Do I detect jealousy, Noire?" Vert chided, and Noire turned to her with reddened cheeks and a balled fist.

"No, of course not! I couldn't really care less about what they do. I-I was just reminding Neptune about the reason w-we're here in the first place. I-it's not like I have anything to say about the two of-"

"We know our mission here. We need to stop Arfoire. We know how important it is." The casual, light and joke-filled atmosphere was suddenly piled on with gravity and tension as Neptune's expression suddenly hardened into a serious one. Her smile had disappeared within an instant, and her eyes were alight with seriousness.

Everyone, thrown off by the shift in mood, immediately felt uncomfortable. Grape, noting it, decided to throw all that tension into the garbage can.

"Hey, they're sitting down together. Lonely AND Jealous-Heart, let's watch further, shall we?" He said, laughing as he dodged Noire's punches. Noire chased him as the rest of the group just smiled and tried not to laugh out loud for fear of Noire's fist.

* * *

"Here, right?" Nepgear asked, and Raph nodded while he was holding the food in both of his hand. They both sat down on the bench, and they began getting individual fries from the cup, not saying a word.

Both of them wanted to say something.

But neither was.

_I need to make sure she doesn't get the wrong idea when I ask her. I'm not asking her as a date, but as a friend… How do you ask someone to be your date without making it sound like you want to ask them out "that" way? What if she takes it that way? No, wait, Raph. As long as you explain yourself, it should be alright..._

This was Raph's dilemma, one that he'd been trying to internally sort out since the beginning of their "outing."

_Is this a date? Is that what this is? He looks like he wants to say something…is he going to confess or something?! I don't think I can quite take that! No, calm down, Nepgear. No way he'd be asking me out like that! But…argh, that's all I can think about! _

And Nepgear was locked in her own inner debate.

"Hey, Nepgear-"

"Um, Raph-"

The two spoke at the same time, cutting each other off. Turning around, the faced each other at the same time.

"No, you can go first-"

"No, no, you go-"

Faced with this moment out of a movie, the two stopped talking and looked away from each other. The silence was broken then by Raph who suddenly started chuckling, and Nepgear began giggling as well.

_What do I do now?! _Nepgear though, her heart thrumming and beating out of control. She put her hands together and over her heart as if she could calm it down that way. _I don't know where this is going to go!_

And a few meters away, Neptune just watched with her mouth hanging open as if the hinge were broken.

"Wow. Kinda like those movies, huh? Didn't think I'd see it happen. If Raph's been planning this whole thing, then he won't have a problem with any girl."

Uni just shook her head at Neptune's remark. "I don't think anyone in the world could stage something like this. At the very least, not Raph."

"But this entire thing is so cute to watch! Just watching makes it feel like he's courting her!" Vert replied, placing a hand on her cheek and gazing at the pair fondly.

The rest of the girls, even Rom and Ram, nodded in unified agreement.

"I've had girlfriends before, so I can understand Raph right now. They call me sweet and all that, too." Kyle injected.

"That's nice, Kyle." Neptune responded absent-mindedly, paying more heed to the pair in front of them. Kyle just sighed despondently and went back to watching his friend. But as he did, he noticed Grape had turned to a pen and notebook and was writing at a frantic pace.

"What are you doing?" Grape looked up at him for a moment, then turned back to the notebook and continued.

"I'm noting down the fact that the girls like this kind of stuff." Kyle just stared at him in disbelief, and Grape paid him no mind as he jotted down note after note.

"What the hell are you even-"Kyle muttered, grabbing the notebook and taking a look at it.

Inside were countless notes, bullets and graphs of seemingly unimportant details. Idea webs, graphs, schedules and special notes. Preferences, likes, dislikes, and so much other things that Kyle just closed it and handed it back to Grape.

"Jesus, man. What's with all the bullets?" Kyle remarked.

"There are a lot of details that can go into love. If you want to nitpick on every small detail like girls in the magazines who give dating advice, then you need information. And I won't tell you anything else but the fact that I know just what is needed in that regard."

Kyle just shook his head. "Are you planning on asking them out or something?"

Grape just winked at Kyle and continued scribbling. Before Kyle could continue, Ram smacked him hard on the back.

"Be quiet! We can't hear anything." She whined before turning back to observe the scene.

"But we can't hear them from where we are anyway." Rom said, looking around them.

The entire group was situated in a coffee shop, entitled Po's Café, fairly distanced from the bench Raph and Nepgear were sitting. Grape had led them to a certain spot where it was difficult to be seen, but was a little too far to hear the two teenagers.

"Oh, that explains why I can't hear them anyway." Ram observed out loud, clinging onto Neptune now.

Grape just patted the twins on their heads. "Don't worry. All you need to know is that Raph is turning into the one thing he never wanted to: a gigolo."

Kyle immediately sideswiped the top of Grape's head with a fist, who ducked. He didn't duck in time, though, and the fist grazed his head lightly. "GRAPE!"

"What?" Grape asked, a grin spreading onto his face. "Is it something I said?"

* * *

Earth: March 1, 2014 ; 5:14 PM ; Tockvell Mall ; Ground Floor

"Ha~ Well, what time is it?" Raph wondered out loud as their laughter slowly subsided, and he glanced at the watch on his wrist.

It was almost time.

_Time to wrap things up. _

"Sorry, Nepgear. You were saying something?" Raph offered, but Nepgear shook her head.

"No, you should go first, Raph." She offered in return, and Raph sighed and steeled himself.

"Well…you know about that Formal Night thing that Matt and I will be going to on Friday, right?" Raph began.

At that moment, Nepgear's heart began riveting and beating like a machine gun spitting out bullets. She felt the blood rush to her head all at once.

If this didn't sound like a guy about to ask her out as a date, she'd never trust her ears within her eternal lifetime again.

"I'd like you to come with me as my friend."

…_huh?_

Nepgear, not quite understanding of the request right away, looked at Raph as if she had no idea of what he had just said while that one word ran through her mind. Raph just looked straight at her and repeated himself.

"Will you come to the Formal Night as my friend, Nepgear?" He asked.

Immediately, all of the tension, awkwardness and emotion came gushing out of the dam that had finally burst. Nepgear let out a big sigh and took an even deeper breath.

_I thought he was going to ask me out as a date. I mean, I like him. But as a friend, so this whole thing was all like, wow. _

Nepgear just sighed, feeling emotionally drained, and looked back to Raph. "Oh, sure. It should be fun."

Raph let out his tension, his shoulders sagging in relief and relaxation. "Oh, good. I was worried you might think I was courting you, actually."

"Oh, no! You did say I would be coming as your friend, so I wouldn't misunderstand it that way." Nepgear said, attempting to reassure him.

But as she did, she felt something strange in her heart.

Earlier, it was beating at the forefront with emotions riding on an all-time high. But now it had dulled down and sunk back down.

Was it disappointment?

But if she were disappointed, then that means that she was expecting something.

And what could she have been expecting in that situation?

Trying to ignore the alien feeling inside her, she patted Raph on the shoulder. "Well, thanks for inviting me. I'd be glad to go."

And with that, an explosion of noise shook their world.

"AND NOW THAT THE CURTAIN HAS FALLEN ON THIS ADORABLE SCENE, IT'S TIME TO MAKE THIS DANCE HAPPEN~!" Neptune cheered, and the two of them turned to see her standing on the coffee table of a family of four who were nothing short of bewildered. She pointed towards the ceiling light, and the effect made it seem like she was summoning a pillar of heavenly light.

"Neptune! What the hell are you doing?! You're blowing our cover!" Noire and Kyle immediately replied in unison, standing up while Vert was apologizing to the family whose table Neptune had vaulted onto.

"I have the dresses all ready to go!" Grape, accompanying Neptune's ridiculous moment, quickly grabbed Neptune and lifted her off of the table. He then placed her onto his shoulders, turning himself into an effective moving table in place of the steel table.

"That looks like fun! Me too!" Ram cried out, popping out from behind Vert and clambered up onto Grape and Neptune.

"Me too!" Rom quietly added as she leaped onto Neptune's shoulder, turning into what looked like a wakeboarding formation.

As that nonsense was going on, Raph just turned back to Nepgear who was staring into space despite the commotion.

"Are you okay?" Nepgear turned to Raph at the question, and she just nodded.

"Yes, I'm okay." She said, smiling. Raph saw that it was a different smile from all her previous ones, but he did not say anything. He glanced at Noire, and when their eyes met, she smiled too. But Raph saw it was also a different smile from the ones before.

_Something isn't right. _

That thought glowed like a Christmas light in his mind.

He didn't screw up. That, at least, he knew.

But something was up.

That, at least, he knew.


	16. Chapter 10 (Extra 1)

Chapter 10 Extra Part 1: Project Diva Resort

HyperDimension: Year 20XX; 9:00 AM; Planeptune: Basilicom

Mornings are usually very peaceful when one doesn't have anything immediate to worry about. Students know this feeling very well when they are granted the irreplaceable privilege to do whatever they see fit to do during summer break. The feeling of waking up on your own is truly a morning glory unlike any other.

However, that "morning glory" was tainted by the uncomfortable feeling that is waking up with your face next to your friend's foot.

And, unfortunately for Raph, he was the one on the receiving end of that stick.

"Kyle, get your damn foot out of my face!" Raph cursed as he moved away from the offending limb and trying to ignore the odor that came with it.

"Ugh…it's not my fault the CPUs stuffed us all in a single room without any beds, man!" Kyle groaned crankily, still sleepy as he retracted his foot and brought himself into a sitting position.

"…what time is it?" Raph asked, trying to push past the issue.

Kyle took a glance at the clock on the far wall. "Nine. Wake up Matt, we need to meet up with the others soon."

Without sending back a vocal reply, Raph dragged himself up into a crawl and tentatively approached the sleeping boy across from him.

"Hey, Matt." Raph urged, rustling him by the shoulders gently. "We need to go. Wake up."

Matt's instant reply was to turn the other way and cover his entire body with the sheets he was using as a blanket. "Mm…five more minutes, mom…" He moaned, still unconscious.

Raph just sighed and sagged his shoulders. "Damn, he's not getting up any time soon."

The sound of the bathroom door swiveling open caused Kyle and Raph to turn around, and they were greeted by the sight of Grape walking out of the bathroom doorway with nothing but a towel on.

"Good morning, everyone! This is your host Grape speaking! Welcome to Planeptune Radio 96.3! Looks like we'll be having clear weather today, but my co-hosts couldn't make it today because they all caught the flu." Grape bellowed out in a voice not unlike a morning DJ on the radio.

"Grape!" Raph and Kyle shouted in unison, averting their gazes. "Change in the bathroom, damn it! Don't come in here with just a towel!"

Grape just glanced at them momentarily, shooting them a wide grin, before proceeding. "Our first song for today will be a classic piece from the good 'ol days, Hotel Califor-"

Grape ducked under a pillow, and Kyle snickered and turned to Raph. His sniggering faded when he saw that Raph was still holding onto his pillow.

The two turned around to see a seething Matt, dual-wielding pillows in his hands with a death stare glowering from his eyes.

"You. Are. Dead." Matt muttered before charging the two boys. Grape retreated into the shower, laughing all the while.

Raph and Kyle just looked at each other, nodded, and held their pillows like broadswords.

"To the death!" The two screamed as they rushed back at Matt.

And so began their hectic morning.

* * *

"Everyone, we're heading to a beach resort!" Neptune cheered.

And everyone else at the table had no idea where to start.

"So, we'll head to a resort for the last day?" Matt repeated questioningly as he took a bite out of his omelet.

"I guess. Why, do you have something against resorts, Matt?" Grape answered back as he finished devouring his third serving of rice.

"It's not that, it's just…well…" Matt trailed off, unsure of how to describe what he wanted to say.

"Well, think of it this way." Vert offered, putting her cup of tea back onto the table. "It's a very nice resort with lots of pleasant facilities, and we'll be able to have lots of fun then. Additionally, it's free."

"Well, if you put it that way…" Matt said, surrendering.

"Naïve!" Neptune leaped onto the table jostling it and disrupting the calm eating of the other occupants. Matt looked up at her, bewildered.

Neptune merely pointed his finger at him intimidatingly, and her eyes shone brightly with what looked like fire. "The beach is one of the ultimate locations to visit when experiencing the life of a teenager! Do you have any idea just how important a beach is?! In visual novels and dating simulations, it is an absolute must as well as an extremely important event! Teaching and being taught how to swim, fishing, volleyball, sunblock rubbing and sandcastles! Absolutely necessary! And then there are the sunset scenes and the night scenes, where the real romance can actually kick off! The same holds true for most anime as well as even real life! I'm sure that if you ask Keima Katsuragi, he'll definitely agree with me!"

Matt just stared blankly at her, unable to comprehend what she way saying. Grape nodded with every sentence, and the rest just stared at her with an '_I knew this would happen'_ look.

"The beach is a place full of many things! It is the homeland of the angels and the roost of Eros! It is one of the lewdest and naughtiest places to be, but it also radiates a healthy sense of beauty! Boys and girls of all ages can appreciate the amazing experience that is going to the beach! And will you call that experience 'unfulfilling?' 'Boring'? Absolutely not! The beach is the prime time visiting spot for youths to quench their libido and to-"

"Okay, that's enough." Noire replied, swiftly applying a patch of duct tape to the Planeptune CPU. "Well, that's that, so please get ready. We'll be leaving within the hour."

"Mm! Mngmnpgh!" Neptune groaned incomprehensibly through the tape, trying to find a finger-hold for her to tear it off with.

Silence reigned for a few moments.

"Yeah, hormones!" Kyle cheered, and Neptune shot him a thumbs up. He then proceeded to receive a smack on the arm from Raph.

"To the beach it is, then." Grape concluded.

* * *

Hyperdimension: Year 20XX; 10:06 AM; Planeptune: Diva Project Resort

"Alright, so we're here." Kei said as they entered the lobby of the main building. "Mina, Histoire, Chika and I will just go and check in. Give us a moment."

Everyone agreed, and the four walked to the main counter together.

"So? Isn't this place great or what?!" Neptune boasted proudly, puffing out her chest and gesturing towards the entire building with her hands.

It certainly looked impressive.

The sliding doors had made way to a luxurious lobby room filled with cushioned couches and various paintings that were hung on the walls of beige. The checkered tile floor of light brown and green was soothing to the eye, complementing the wooden and marble furniture. From the ceiling hung a modest chandelier, sparkling with dim yet dazzling light even in the middle of the day.

The entire room was air-conditioned, too.

"Well, it looks a lot like a resort I once visited." Grape replied as he absorbed the room. "It's a tad nicer though, and definitely feels more refined."

"Well, resorts like this aren't common where we come from." Raph said, his gaze centering onto the faintly pulsing chandelier. "Our country is terrible, economy-wise."

"Amen to that." Kyle finished, holding his fist up in the air.

"That aside, should we go to our rooms and leave our belongings first?" Vert asked no one in particular, glancing back at the luggage.

Histoire approached the group, and handed the room keys to the CPUs. "We have a few more things we have to attend to. You all can head to the rooms first, if you wish."

Neptune jingled the keys in her hand and leaped into the air cheerily. "Alright! Then, let's head to our cottage!"

"Wait, what? Cottage?" Matt blurted out, confused by the word.

"This resort's more like a resort-town-thing, so we have houses instead of rooms." Nepgear replied uneasily, unsure of what to call the resort.

"Hmm…most of the resorts back home can't hold a candle to this." Grape commented, and the rest of the guys nodded in agreed unison.

"Whoa, we have our own house?" Kyle asked in amazement as he stared at the key Neptune was dangling in her fingers in front of him.

"Yup! There's one for you guys, one for Histy and her crew, and one for us." Neptune replied, and she tossed the key up in the air and caught it as it sailed behind her.

"The houses we booked have a four-guest-minimum policy, since the houses are quite big. There are a lot of us, too." Nepgear answered for her sister, snatching the keys out of Neptune's hands and keeping them out of reach.

"But there's…four people in two houses and eight in one?" Raph asked, raising an eyebrow.

"We were supposed to have only one or two houses, actually…" Nepgear turned to Raph, smiling uneasily. "But Histoire insisted we have separate places to stay."

"Just like camp." Grape groaned, stretching his arms to the sky before holding his hand out to Nepgear for the key. She darted aside Neptune's attempt to steal it, and dropped it in his palm. Grape quickly retracted his arm before Neptune could perform a steal, and he took a step back and grinned. "Well, we may as well head inside, right?"

"I agree." Vert said, nodding in approval and placing her hands together. "Then we can start relaxing and do whatever we choose after familiarizing ourselves with the area and getting accommodated."

"Fine, then." Neptune agreed, finally ceasing her futile attempts to steal the keys and nodding. "We should meet at the beach at around 1:30, right?"

"What? Why?" Blanc replied, tilting her head sideways.

"So we can all enjoy the beach together!" Neptune replied firmly, as if announcing it through a microphone to the world.

"Fair enough." Kyle replied, and the rest nodded in agreement.

The groups then broke off and walked into their separate houses. As Grape twisted the doorknob open and gingerly opened the door, the boys were greeted with a wondrous sight.

The floor and the walls were a rich wooden brown, and it felt cool to the touch. As they walked inside, they saw that the doorway was framed with a fancy wooden border. The ceiling, high up, was the same wooden brown as the rest of the house, and a few ceiling fans spun repetitively overhead.

The living room was a wide one with a low table and few cushions surrounding the low table. A single wide couch and two smaller couches were positioned near the low table, with the wide couch directly facing the TV monitor. A short stairway in the living room connected to the second floor, which led to the bedrooms.

There was an open hallway that led from the living room to the kitchen and dining room, which was full of standard kitchen appliances. The chairs were all wooden, though they were made much more comfortable with the presence of soft cushions strapped to the seats.

"Not bad." Grape muttered appreciatively, lugging the luggage behind him and dragging it into the massive amount of space that was in the living room. "Well, shall we get changed? We're going to need to."

The rest of the guys agreed, and they ascended the staircase to the room. As Raph entered one of the rooms, he widened his eyes in appreciation.

It was a very luxurious room, complete with a king-sized bed and a personal television set complete with a window view of the resort.

"Man, this is pretty great. I wouldn't mind living-"

As Raph passed by the window, he caught an eyeful.

Of Noire.

Changing.

_Oh fuck! _Raph cursed inwardly as he realized that Noire was just about to turn around. If she did, he would be seen. He quickly ducked under the window, hiding himself from view.

Her skin was fair and shone healthily in the sunlight that struck the window she had been standing in. It was pinkish as well, with a faint blush upon the naked curves that undeniably marked her as a woman.

It was certainly a very…exciting sight.

_What the hell is she doing with the window open?! _Raph wanted to burn the image out of his mind.

Not because he disliked it.

Because if she ever found out, he'd be on the receiving end of the Lastation CPU's blade.

_This isn't good. I need to take this to my grave. And preferably not a grave that will be dug within the year. _

* * *

It was a mere five minutes before the four guys had gathered back in the living room, dressed in much more comfortable and loose clothing that enabled ease of movement. Shorts and simple shirts abound.

"So, what's the plan now?" Kyle asked, leaning back on the cushions of one of the smaller couches, twirling the TV remote in his hand. He was wearing a light yellow dry-fit collared t-shirt and blue board shorts.

"There's a console here. Wanna play?" Matt pointed out, gesturing to the PS3 hooked up to the massive monitor. He was clothed in a simple white t-shirt and a pair of light-green jogging pants.

"Matt, we're at a resort. Games are something we can do any day, but now we have a whole new array of options! Let's do something outside!" Grape replied, patting Matt on the shoulder as he sipped a glass of water taken from the kitchen. He was clad in a tight dry-fit black shirt and a pair of dark green jogging pants. On his wrist was a different watch from his usual, a digital silver watch instead of his black one.

"Fine." Matt replied, pouting but understanding. He flopped his frame onto the low table, knocking lightly but incessantly with his knuckles to create a droning sound that irritated the others.

But with all of that, Raph was lost in thought.

The image of Noire's bare backside was still vivid in his mind.

_Don't make a big deal of this, Raph. It's just a little skin…yeah, no problem. Besides, we're at the beach anyway. We'll be seeing stuff like that anyway, so it's not a big deal at all. No, it's not…her skin looked really smooth and soft…wait, what the hell am I thinking?! _

"Raph?" Grape's voice snapped Raph out of his trance, and Raph looked at him.

"Yeah?" He asked blankly, and Grape sighed shot him a grin.

"I asked you if you have any idea on where you wanna go or what you wanna do." Grape asked, an uneasy chuckle in his voice. "You aight?"

"Oh, sure…uh…" Raph responded, almost inattentive to the question as his thoughts wandered again. He began staring into space again, his brain trying to process the question.

"How about we meet up with the girls, and then come up with a plan? If we started doing things on our own, they might get upset." Kyle offered helpfully, glancing at the spaced-out Raph.

"Fair enough. With that, the meeting is adjourned! Let's find them." Grape replied raising his hand, standing up, and proceeding to walk towards the exit.

Matt stood up from the floor and jogged after Grape, but as Raph was about to get up from the chair, Kyle motioned for him to stop.

"Raph…you alright, man?" He asked, eyeing Raph suspiciously.

"I-it's nothing, I'm fine. Just a little tired." Raph replied, averting his gaze.

"C'mon Raph. I know you. Something's up. What is it?" Kyle pressed Raph, leaning forward and gazing intently.

"It's nothing, don't worry about it." Raph replied, waving him off.

Kyle shrugged and stood up from his chair, and began walking to the door. "If you say so."

_Something's definitely up. _Kyle thought as he threw open the door and caught up with Matt and Grape who were standing just outside. _Raph's not telling me something. _

* * *

Hyperdimension: Year 20XX; 10:32 AM; Planeptune: Diva Project Resort

"So, where do we go first?" Neptune asked the group. They were all standing outside the collection of houses, huddled in a misshapen crescent around the Planeptune CPU.

Neptune was wearing a bright neon yellow collared shirt complete with a neon yellow visor, neon yellow shorts and a pair of neon yellow rubber shoes. It hurt just to look at her.

Noire, on the other hand, was wearing a plain white t-shirt and white running shorts with white running shoes.

Blanc was wearing a sleeveless light blue tank top with a pair of baby blue jogging pants, topped with a sunhat. She had a small purse with her, and a few books were peeking out from the open zipper. She had a pair of dark blue rubber shoes to complete the look.

Vert was wearing a black tee that cut off at the midriff, and she wore her own pair of black shorts. Her hair, usually long, was tied up into a single ponytail.

Nepgear and Uni were wearing their usual clothes, strangely, but Rom and Ram were wearing matching light red and blue shirts and running shorts.

"Hmm…" Vert began, raising her hands and beginning to count off with her fingers. "Well, there's the indoor basketball court, the indoor volleyball court, the indoor badminton court and the tennis badminton court…"

"How many indoor courts do you have?" Blanc replied, shifting in place and adjusting her hat so the sun wouldn't hit her eyes.

"There's also the golf course…" Vert casually ignored Blanc's remark. "There's the pool, and there's also the internet café/game center-"

"Gaming center!" Matt immediately interrupted Vert with a loud cheer, raising his hands to the sky.

"Like we've said earlier, Matt…" Grape came forward and placed his hand on Matt's shoulder, applying pressure slowly. "We're not gaming today. As appealing as it might sound, we're at a resort. And a resort means doing resort stuff."

As the discussion broke down into different groups, Raph stole a glance at Noire, who was talking to Uni and the Planeptune sisters.

And Kyle saw him steal that glance.

…_Noire? Something to do with Noire, then. _Kyle deduced, keeping his eye on Raph. Raph held his gaze for a few more seconds before turning away, and Kyle just sighed.

Kyle walked over to Matt and slung his arm over Matt's shoulders like an overfamiliar friend. "Hey, Matt, wanna play basketball?"

Grape heard him say that and walked over to them, as he had not joined in the discussions with the others. "Oh, basketball, huh? Sounds like you've got it all planned out." He said teasingly, and Kyle just grinned.

"You make it sound so bad. I just like basketball, man." Kyle replied.

Suddenly, an extremely loud thumping sound silenced the group, and everyone turned in the direction of the noise.

And in the midst of them all, there stood Neptune with a basketball in her hands.

"Basketball…the king of teenage sports, trumping them all in terms of general popularity, it is the standard measurement for sports jocks that don't take to football and baseball. Popular enough to warrant its own anime and manga series, basketball is a team sport with a clear goal made difficult only through one's lack of skill, teamwork and time management." Neptune slowly raised the basketball in her hands as she said this, until it was not unlike she was holding a baby lion over Pride Rock.

"For centuries, mankind has foreseen the need to band together in order to achieve a goal unattainable when only one will fail. And this essence of teamwork and reliability, the beauty of trust and the necessity of other human beings, is reflected only in the truest of sport. Mankind also understands the need for competition, and the chivalry of sport is reflected through the butting of heads and the clashing of blade. And when those were declared illegal by law, we turned to sports."

She then threw the ball to the ground extremely hard, and the resulting impact sent waves of wind flying that tousled everyone's hair.

"Basketball is the pinnacle of man's ingenuity for competition, desire for conflict, sportsmanship and sport!" Neptune declared, stepping onto the basketball with a single foot and pointing towards the sky. Time seemed to slow around her as the sunlight shone like a spotlight over her, and she smiled wearily while staring up at the sky.

"Okay, okay. Everyone, we're done here. We'll be ignoring the idiot to your left as we make our way to the sports facilities…" Noire urged, and the rest of the group followed her lead as she walked away.

Neptune just stood there silently.

"…hey, don't ignore me! Don't leave me behind, either!"

* * *

Hyperdimension: Year 20XX; 10:41 AM; Planeptune: Diva Project Resort

With Neptune having caught up to the group, they all walked to the sports center whilst still trying to decide-

"Which sport to play!" Neptune hollered, surprising Blanc who had been under the misfortune to be walking next to her as she had suddenly shouted.

"…why did you suddenly scream? Wait, no, you didn't even shout a complete sentence." Blanc retorted, massaging her ringing ears.

"Well, if I'd let the author write it, he'd just make it longer than he needs to." Neptune replied, earning a stare of _what the hell are you talking about?_

As they entered, everyone gasped in awe.

Courts. Everywhere. The space was big enough to build a separate town on.

Grape walked forward and cast his gaze about, placing his hands on his hips. "Well, I'll be. It looks like that country club I'm a member of, only as big as a country."

Uni walked up and turned to the rest of the group, Grape behind her. "We're going to end up splitting up, right? Some of us will end up playing different sports, anyway. There's not a sport that can take everyone, anyway."

"Alright! To the basketball court!" Kyle yelled energetically as he grabbed Matt by the arm and began dragging him brutally towards the basketball court.

"That looks like it hurts. I've never tried basketball, so I'll give it a shot." Uni commented, crossing her arms with a thoughtful look on her face. "Hey Nepgear," She said, turning to the girl with a smile on her face. She gestured with her head, inching to the court. "Wanna come with?"

Nepgear just attempted to retreat, taking a step back while scratching the back of her head nervously. "B-but I don't really play much sports...and I don't know much about basket-"

"Oh, never mind that! Let's go! It'll be fun!" With that, Uni grabbed onto Nepgear's arm and dragged her brutally to the court as well.

"At least that's been decided." Grape said, his voice full of relief as he turned to the rest. "So, anyone else gonna drag someone to a court?"

"Um…" Blanc held up her hand, and Grape gestured for her to say what she wanted. "I'll be heading to the tennis field."

"Oh, tennis, huh?" Grape replied with a sly smile on his face, eyeing the book she was holding.

No one had noticed she was reading Prince of Tennis and Baby Steps on the way to the center.

"Then, I'll go with my sister!" Ram declared, clinging onto Blanc firmly.

"M-me too." Rom added on, clinging onto Blanc's other side.

"H-hey, you two…you're making it harder to move…" Blanc retorted, and she tried to move away.

Only to get caught by the CPU of Leanbox by the collar.

"Oh, you're hopeless. Let's go." Vert sighed, laughing as she dragged the three girls to the tennis court.

"Whoa." Grape was left with no way to reply as the blonde girl swiftly and easily took the Lowee girls to the court. "Well, with that, I'll just say that I plan on heading to the badminton court, even if no one will follow me."

"No one goes alone this day!" Neptune exclaimed, already hefting Noire and Raph in her hands.

"Alright, then. Seems like everything's in order." Grape replied, looking over Raph and Noire before nodding, and they walked whilst dragging the two behind them.

Or more accurately, Neptune was dragging both of them by the collar.

"Anyway-oh, there are rackets and stuff here!" Grape's attention went to the rack on the side, where dozens of rackets and shuttlecocks by the pack were stacked together. He picked up his racket and did a test swing, and he smirked as the wind whistled with it. "It's as light as a feather. Like the one I own back home. Reminds me of the racket I beat my coach with."

"Hmm…" Neptune stared closely at the rackets as she dropped Noire and Raph onto the floor. She selected a dark blue one and picked it off the rack. "I know!" Her eyes alight with what looked like a good idea, she picked another racket off the rack and held it in her other hand. "With this, I can hit from both sides easily!"

"That's not how this is played, Neptune! Honestly…" Noire retorted, and she groaned before taking a white racket out of the rack and approaching the dual-wielding Neptune. "So? How's this going to work?"

"We'll play doubles." Neptune replied matter-of-factly, twirling her rackets at different speeds. "We'll use these to decide the teams." She then pulled out two Popsicle sticks. Each one had a name printed on it. To be precise, one had Raph, and the other had a strangely well-made drawing of grapes.

"…when did you prepare these?" Raph just muttered, trying his best not to react.

"A maiden never shares her secrets! Now, here we go…" She said, pulling out a small cup, dumping the sticks inside, and then closing it with a lid.

"It even comes with a lid. I'd expect no less, Neptune." Grape spoke appreciatively, and Neptune just grinned and nodded approvingly.

"Here, let me at that." Noire muttered, clearly eager to get it over with. She snatched the cup and grabbed a stick and looked closely at the name.

It was Raph's.

And the man in question was doing his best not to feel nervous.

"Then, Grape and I will take this side!" Neptune exclaimed, and the pair ran over to the other side of the court. Neptune took the far side, and Grape took the side closer to the net. As opposed to the other team, with Raph farther back and Noire closer to the net.

"Alright, we'll take first serve!" Neptune called out, holding the shuttlecock up high. "Hang on, let's do something fun!"

"Huh? What are you blabbing on about now?" Noire responded, and Neptune held both of her rackets with one hand.

"No game is made less fun when a penalty is added to the mix! The winning team gets to make the losing team do one thing!" Neptune declared readily.

Raph just gave her a look. "I'm not sure if we're really gonna-"

"Fine then." Noire accepted the challenge easily, surprising Raph. He just sighed and held his racket back up.

_I haven't played badminton that much, so I'm not going to be much help here…_ Raph thought, his eyes wandering back to Noire.

Seeing her back from this angle didn't help him one bit.

Suddenly, she moved, and his senses returned to him in a flash. Unsure of what was going on, he looked around and caught a glimpse of the shuttlecock that had been struck into the air, heading in a clean arc for their side.

_Okay, I got it…_

Raph rushed forward, gripping his racket and ready to swing, and made his way to the middle of his team's side of the court.

"Wh-hey, Raph!" A voice suddenly, caught him off guard, but it was too late.

He felt a solid thud as he ran into something, and the impact made him forget his sense of balance. He fell backwards, his eyes still facing the sky.

His eyes, facing the sky, saw a trail of black hair across his field of vision.

…

"…" He could say nothing and do nothing in the face of his current situation.

"Ow…that's why I tried to warn you…" Noire groaned painfully, but the voice was far too close to Raph's ears to be considered comfortable.

Doing his best to remain calm, the young boy opened his eyes and tried to reassess his current situation.

He was on the floor, propped up on one elbow. Above him was Noire, whose body had fallen directly on top of his. Her head had landed directly onto his chest, which explained the small spark of pain he was feeling in that spot.

She had managed to save herself from falling onto him completely by planting her arms into the ground on either side of him, but his left leg was in between her two legs.

How should a narrator describe this situation for the pubescent boy?

Good for the body.

Not so for his sanity.

_What the hell is this situation?! _Raph wanted to scream and shout, but refrained from this since Noire was really close to him anyway. He could feel the warmth of her body close to his, and his suspicions from earlier were confirmed when he felt her skin brush against his.

"…smooth…" He blurted out without thinking.

Noire, upon realized their situation, retreated away and sat up in a position that didn't exactly look much better than what they were had just been in. The change of positioning did as much good for the two as changing a PSP 2000 with a 3000 without telling the owner in question.

It was still a terrible position to be in, regardless. Not much had changed, but now she was sitting upright on his lap.

"Wh-wh-wh-"Noire's voice had gone up a whole octave, and her face was reddening by the nanosecond. "What the hell are you saying, you idiot?!"

Raph, having realized his mistake, felt the embarrassment and the heat rising to his head. "S-sorry! It just slipped out…!"

Noire immediately stood up, distanced herself from him, and averted her whole body from him. "Don't go and say such embarrassing things out loud, you idiot!"

_Damn it…not how I'd imagined this to go…_Raph thought despairingly as he stood back up.

Now that the sight of her directly above him along with the sensation of her skin was burned into his memory alongside the mental image from earlier of her changing, he couldn't really look at her without feeling the heat rise to his head again.

Needless to say, with that level of teamwork, the two of them lost the game easily. They gave each other such a wide berth that there was almost no resistance to the incoming missiles whatsoever.

"And that's the match, but…hmm…" Neptune looked a little troubled as she crossed her arms, still holding the rackets. "Well, while that victory felt a little too easy, a win's a win."

"Hmm…truth is truth." Grape agreed, nodding as he crossed his arms.

"So?" Noire asked, trying her best to disregard Raph's existence. "What are you going to make…_us_…do?" She flinched when she said "us", which just made Raph more painfully aware of the situation.

Grape and Neptune looked at each other, and then they looked down again.

"Hmm…we'll be back after these commercials." With that, Neptune dashed off towards the lobby before anyone could say anything.

"…what the hell is that supposed to mean?" Raph asked, and he placed the racket onto the rack before turning to Grape. "So? What's it gonna be?"

"Well…" Grape replied, placing his racket, Neptune's rackets and the shuttlecock onto the rack. "We decided that we'll deliberate on it and make the demand later. So, with that in mind, it's practically lunch. Let's head to the lobby first, and then find out where we're eating."

"…did you decide to think about it when you two looked at each other just a moment ago?" Raph asked, and Noire widened her eyes as she returned her racket as well.

"Well, yeah." Grape returned casually, not really that caring about the statement. "I mean, these things have be thought through, so it's only natural that-"

"Wait, wait, and **wait**." Noire cut Grape off, using her hands to create a chopping motion. She returned her hands to her hips and stared at Grape as if he were some sort of extraterrestrial being. "How can you do that? I've never seen someone who could ride on a remotely similar wavelength to that idiot, not even Plutia and Nepgear. No one can really tell what she's thinking."

"What are you talking about?" Grape asked, tilting his head. "Neptune's Neptune. She's utterly incomprehensible, true, but that's what makes her easy to predict."

The two just stared at him like he'd grown a second head.

"…what the hell is that even supposed to mean?" Raph retorted.

"It's the same way that Noire's Noire. Since you know her, you'd be able to predict what she'd do and why she'd do that. For example, if I use Neptune as an example, let's say there was a guy who asked her if she wanted something to drink."

"Umm…okay…?" The two urged him on, somewhat eager to understand.

"What's going on over there?" A loud call from Uni from one of the courts.

Noire yelled back, "He's explaining how Neptune works!"

Suddenly, silence reigned the court. As Raph turned around, he could see the Lowee sisters and Vert had also stopped playing.

And when he blinked, they were all crowding around Grape like Raph and Noire were.

"…anyway, here, if you want to hear it so badly…" Grape replied with a grin on his face, and he cleared his throat before continuing. "Let's say a guy asked her if she wanted something to drink while they were on a date. Neptune is spontaneous and random, so there is a pretty high chance that she'd reply by saying that she'd want to eat something instead, she'd want to go to the arcade, or complain that the viewers are thirsty, so she has no right to drink while her dedicated fans are watching."

"…I'm already getting a headache. It sounds too much like something she'd actually do." Noire confessed, rubbing her temple with her finger.

"However, we know that Neptune loves to eat and drink whatever you give her, so you'd ordinarily think that she'd go for it. But despite how she teases her friends, she cares about them deeply. This also extends to the guy she's with, regardless of the depth of her feelings for the guy. So, if, hypothetically, he didn't exactly have the deepest wallet, she would actually refuse out of consideration. There's even a possibility of her offering to start paying for his things instead. In this aspect, she's actually pretty considerate. She may be ditsy and klutzy, but she can be very kind and nice when she want to be."

Grape raised his finger, almost as if he were a teacher. "In respect to her usual idiocy, she is a real airhead. But this trait comes to her advantage because she wants more than anything to keep her friends plentiful and close. And because of this, she is thoughtful that she doesn't go overboard when she teases. If she took too much enjoyment out of teasing others, she'd end up turning into Plutia. But because she's caring for her friends, her standard brand of humor has evolved to become spontaneous, ridiculous and mostly harmless to everyone else around her."

The rest of the group was trying to listen as intensely as possible, but the difficulty level was increasing bit by bit.

"Predicting her actual behavior when it comes to her randomness is almost impossible because her mind works in a way even she may not be able to understand. However, it's easy to predict what she'll do because she's unpredictable. Though you may not know exactly what she'll do, you can-"

"Can we go now?!" Matt cut him off impatiently, clearly ready to break a neck.

"Well, he's right." Blanc added on, zipping her purse.

"About what?" Vert asked, still deep in reflection.

Blanc just shot her a look as if she were stating the obvious. "If we don't hurry, she'll eat everything."

The rest of them looked at her, and then did a double take when they realized she was right.

"Wait for us!" "Hang on!" "Stop her!" They all called out in panicked disarray as they began to sprint for the exit.


	17. Chapter 10 (Extra 2)

Chapter 10 Extra Part 2: The Promise

Hyperdimension: Year 20XX; 12:00 PM; Planeptune: Diva Project Resort

"Neptune, you'll get a stomachache if you…actually, never mind." Noire started, than apparently thought better of it, stopped and returned to her meal.

"Mmpgh?" Neptune probably tried to ask "What?" but had been muffled with her mouth full of food. Noire just shook her head as if to say, "It's nothing," and Neptune just shrugged and continued bulldozing through her food.

The group had retired to the massive dining room, which seemed almost a bit too majestic and large for a resort. The group shared a long, single table that was covered with a white satin tablecloth. The wooden chairs were curved elegantly, added on with cushions that cradled the buttocks just right. There was a banquet laid out on the massive rectangular table free for all to get, and it was assorted with food of all kinds.

And Neptune was heartily devouring most of it at the speed of a Munchlax on Red Bull.

"Now, now. She always eats like that anyway, so let it go." Grape replied, laughing as he drank some soda out of his glass before returning to his meal.

"I know that. But still, it's bad manners. And especially since we're not in Planeptune's Basilicom anymore." Noire replied heftily before sticking a piece of smoked fish in her mouth.

"She eats like that everywhere we go, so…" Nepgear commented, her voice troubled. The rest just shot a look at Neptune, who went unawares as she was practically swallowing food by the forkful, and they shook their heads before returning to the meal.

"That aside, what's the plan now?" Uni spoke up, raising her hand along with her fork.

"Well…" Raph started to reply, but then his voice died down. He apparently stopped talking and returned to her meal.

For some reason, the atmosphere surrounding the table had suddenly become really heavy, awkward and hard to break.

That aura was being generated by Noire, who had managed to procure the unfortunate position of sitting directly next to Raph.

…_damn it_. Was all Raph could think about as he reflected on his situation.

No one around the table was an idiot. Though most knew not why, they could certainly feel the tension floating in the air that seemed thick enough to cut with a bread knife.

And Kyle was someone who could see why the air around the table was swirling like poisoned molasses.

_What's going on? _With no way to know what had happened earlier, he could only eye them intently from time to time as he ate his food slowly.

As Raph took another taste of the food, he noted its lack of salt. He swept the table with his eyes, and his inner being recoiled in a mix of various emotions when he realized the fact.

Right now, Noire had the salt.

_Damn…it's just a little salt, so it should be fine… _Raph thought uneasily, mentally steeling himself for what was to come.

"Um…Noire…could you…pass me the salt?" Raph asked, his voice at the utmost level of feeble and weak. A far cry from how he'd been planning to sound, and he felt like stabbing himself in the chest with the bread knife in his hand for only making it worse.

"…" Without a word, Noire grabbed the salt and planted it onto the table right next to Raph's plate.

"…thanks." Raph replied uneasily and closed his eyes, reaching out for it.

Since he wasn't looking, he didn't realize it until it had already happened.

His hand rested on top of hers, which was still holding the salt.

The result, needless to say, was chaotic on an emotional level.

Noire, confronted by the sudden physical contact, withdrew her hand as if it were about to be bitten by a cobra. Her face reddened considerably.

But she said nothing.

And that only served to make Raph feel even more uneasy.

He sighed despairingly as he just turned away, and he sprinkled on some salt before continuing to eat.

But even with the salt, the food tasted even blander now.

* * *

Hyperdimension: Year 20XX; 1:00 PM; Planeptune: Diva Project Resort

There wasn't a cloud in the sky.

The sound of the gentle waves slowly easing onto the sandy shore. The delighted cries of the birds as they soared over the slightly salty yet cool and refreshing seaside air. The contented whistle of the wind as it blew calmly throughout the whole shore.

And this atmosphere was easily broken by a single girl.

"IT'S DA BEACH!" With a scream akin to that of a shrill harpy, Neptune wailed out a cry across the entire shore.

"…well, we can let her do what she wants for now, I guess." Vert said, deciding to ignore the overactive girl leaping over and over in place.

And while everyone was chatting as they sat under the shade of the umbrella, Kyle's mind had wandered to a topic unrelated to the beach.

Particularly, his friend and the Lastation CPU.

…_they don't look half bad together_. Kyle readily admitted in his mind.

And that they did.

And with that, Kyle's mind began wandering towards every romance and drama movie and series he's ever watched for a point of reference. With those in mind, he began trying to devise a plot to set the two of them up.

But that wasn't as easy as he thought it would be.

_It's hard to get those two alone. _The first point of concern to address, something that Kyle admitted to himself was a really important point of concern.

As he sat under the shade, still thinking, he suddenly felt something plonk his head. Looking up granted him the sight of Matt holding a water bottle to him.

"Thanks." Kyle muttered gratefully, taking the bottle and screwing open the cap. He shifted a bit to the side as Matt sat down next to him, and Kyle took a mouthful of water from the bottle.

The two just sat in contented silence as they looked out over the calm ocean, and Kyle realized that everyone had already decided to go and do their own thing.

Rom and Ram were the first ones he could see, and they were making a sandcastle together. Mina was sitting next to them, watching over them and helping them. It was a cute sight to see, and Kyle's gaze slid over it as he looked for everyone else.

He could see Chika attempting to cling onto Vert near the shoreline, and Vert was holding her at bay quite well. Chika's clingy arms flailed in futility as Vert kept her at arm's length, and Chika's cries of complaint went unheard. As he did a double take, he realized that Vert was about to take off on a jet ski. And she did marvelously, the spray of water bathing Chika thoroughly.

A ways off, Kyle glanced at Blanc, who was sitting underneath another umbrella next to Kei and Histoire. The three were all silently enjoying one another's company, and reading their own respective books. Upon close examination, Kyle could make out a smaller book in Histoire' hands as she floated atop her own.

…_how do you get a book that small? _Kyle wondered curiously, actually pondering what the title was. But the text was so small it couldn't even be considered miniscule, so he couldn't even begin to hope to make it out from where he was sitting.

Noire, Uni, Nepgear and Neptune were locked in what looked like a deadly game of volleyball. He could hear and feel the shockwaves generated by each blow to the ball from his position.

Grape and Raph…not in sight.

_Where did those two head off to? _Kyle wondered as he stood up and began looking around. Matt just glanced at him before returning his gaze to the sea, drinking his water.

Casting his gaze about the nearby beach did him no good. The two boys seemed absent.

"And, that's the game~!" A loud voice, Grape's from the sound of it, suddenly cut through the air. Kyle turned in the direction of the voice, and he saw the man standing with Raph next to the girls playing volleyball. As Grape looked around, his eyes met Kyle's. Very subtly, Grape began speaking through his eyes.

_I'll talk to you in a bit, so don't go anywhere _is what his eyes seemed to say.

_What's this about? _Kyle wondered as Grape patted Raph on the shoulder before slipping away, and he jogged over to Kyle.

"Yo. Enjoying the beach?" Grape asked with a carefree smile, but his eyes weren't complying with his seemingly cheery question.

_Come with me, _they seemed to say. And true to that, Grape subtly gestured for Kyle to follow him as he began walking towards the building leading to the beach. Kyle, not sure what to do or say, just followed wordlessly.

As they reached a corner with vending machines, Grape turned around and stopped Kyle with a hand gesture. He then crouched down, inserting a coin into the vending machine, and pulled out two soda cans. He held one out to Kyle, who took it with a nod of thanks and popped it open.

"So?" Kyle took a sip out of his drink. "What's this about?"

"I know what you're thinking. When you glance at Raph and Noire like that too much, you'll make it too obvious for everyone else." Grape replied, taking a sip out of his own can. "You're scheming to get the two alone or something, aren't you?"

"Yeah." Kyle nodded, leaning onto the vending machine and swirling around the contents of his can. "Though I don't know how. Those two look good together, wouldn't you agree?"

"Well, we talked about that before." The voice belonged to Matt, who was standing directly behind Kyle. He turned around in surprise, but Grape just patted Kyle on the shoulder.

"Now, now. Matt knows all about this, too. We discussed at some point in the past who would be fitting for each CPU as a date." Kyle just sighed at Grape's words, and he stood back up straight.

"So? Why are you talking about this in the first place?" Kyle asked the two on either side of him, a bit skeptical.

"As it just so happens, I happen to have a way to get those two alone. A guaranteed one, as well." Kyle perked up at the suggestion, and he looked more intently at Grape.

"I'm listening…" Kyle urged him on, and Grape grinned.

* * *

"Canoeing?"

Raph and Noire just stared blankly at Neptune and Grape, who were standing across from with wide grins and arms planted into their hips proudly as if they were boasting to the world.

"Yeah. It's simple. Just get on the canoe and make a few rounds. That's all. Y'know, like Wii Sports Resort." Grape said, nodding his head.

"It's a simple request. Be glad that Grape talked me into making this one an easy one for you guys. I was planning for you guys to kidnap Will Smith, but this works too." Neptune reassured.

Though the two did not feel reassured at all.

"Will Smith?" Noire asked, utterly clueless.

"He's an awesome actor who looks like he never ages. I want that." Neptune replied, holding a thumbs up and flashing her signature airhead grin.

"You don't even age anymore!" Noire replied, and Neptune just laughed heartily in response.

In the midst of that, Grape just gestured to the shoreline. As Raph turned around, he saw a single, two-man wooden canoe complete with oars shored up on the beach. The waves were striking it ever so gently like it was caressing a child's head.

"…are you really serious about this?" Raph asked Grape, eyeing him skeptically.

"Well, it's an easy one, right? We could've had you guys do something much more daring, you know. Some of the options Neptune put on the table were pretty hot, but we'll save those for any parties we have that involve alcohol."

Grape laughed while evading Raph's swipe, and he drew back to a safe distance.

"Well, just make sure this one doesn't go like earlier, okay?" Grape teased, and Raph just walked away without another word.

…_this was the option I had already thought about, and it seems to be exactly what Kyle was going for. Though Matt was a little unsure, I did convince him that this might be the opportunity to get what happened at the badminton court out of the way and move on. _Grape thought, shielding his eyes from the glaring sunlight.

He glanced at the pair as they got into the canoe and set off unsteadily.

_Though it might not be that easy. _

* * *

"…ever ridden in a canoe before?" Raph asked, trying to hide his nervousness, as he rowed the oars hard.

"…not really…" Noire replied quietly, rowing silently as she did.

If the canoe had a weight capacity counter onboard, the numbers would probably be able to detect the weight of awkwardness.

"…I see…" Raph replied, averting his gaze from her and instead gazing out at the water.

The waves were soft and gentle, and not ones that posed any threat to the wooden canoe. As a wave hit the hull of the vessel, the soothing sound of water washing over wood helped to calm Raph down a little bit.

There was absolutely no help from Noire, whose backside was entirely in view of Raph thanks to her seat.

_Did she really have to take the front? _Wondered Raph as he tried his best not to stare.

Didn't help in her outfit.

Like all of the girls, Noire had taken her pick of a fashionable swimsuit for today. She was wearing a white two-piece bikini.

Not very flashy, but it got the job done.

And like how Fire Blast beats a Scizor, it proved super effective on Raph.

Seeing her glossy and shiny skin in the sunlight, in all of its glory, was throwing all of Raph's senses into irritated overdrive. The healthy pink blush it had was only made much pronounced by the turn of events.

_Do. Not. Stare. _Was all Raph could tell himself to make sure he didn't look like a total idiot.

And so the canoe trip went in complete silence for a while, but the minutes felt like hours were passing.

Uncomfortable.

Every other synonym of the word could be used to describe the silence hanging in the air.

"…damn Neptune, what was she thinking…" Raph's ears perked up when he heard her mutter this, and he couldn't help but laugh bitterly. Noire turned around to eye him suspiciously.

"As much as you think Neptune should probably drown in the sand, Grape was actually the one planned this one." Raph replied, seeking to make the atmosphere a little lighter.

"Seems like you have your hands full with your own idiot." Noire turned around and replied, a smile of pity on her face.

_Thank god she turned around. _Raph tried to make sure his expression did not show a single ounce of that thought.

"Well, he's not like Neptune. I'd say Neptune is much more of a handful than anyone." Raph replied, setting his chin onto his hand, propped up onto his knee.

"Absolutely!" Noire exclaimed, turning back momentarily to drop the oars onto the boat before turning around once more to face Raph. "She's such an idiot that I wonder if she had to get a permit for it."

"No kidding." Raph laughed. "But you're friends with her anyway, right?"

"Well…" Noire's voice got noticeably quieter, and she averted her gaze. "It's not like we're best friends or anything."

"But she's still your friend, right?" Raph asked again, only to foresee Noire about to reflexively _tsundere-_smack his face, and he began to lean backwards.

Sure, he dodged the slap.

But he only set himself up for the next big accident.

And he felt it coming when he realized that some water had splashed onto his seat earlier.

As he began to fall backwards, he caught sight of Noire realizing her mistake, and she tried to catch his hand.

She leaned forward, reaching for his hand.

As he managed to catch himself by slamming his other free hand into the side of the boat and gripping the side as hard as life, Raph sighed in relief.

_At least it didn't end up like last time…wait, that sensation-_

Noire's hand **had** managed to catch Raph's.

Stuck in that situation, the two stared at each other with their fingers intertwined.

And that went on for a few minutes.

Raph could see every detail of Noire's face at that moment.

He could see everything. He could feel everything.

Her eyes, shining unsteadily with a mix of concern and embarrassment as they stared into his.

Her cheeks, reddening more and more over a period of time like the **On **button of a PS3.

Her hair, wet with the spray of sea water, that stuck to her body but still visible in the slowly dimming sunlight.

Her curves, seen much more easily thanks to her attire, that were strikingly alluring.

The feeling of her hand in his was the most prominent feeling.

Warm. Strong. Firm.

Calm. Reassuring.

And…feminine.

It was every bit as smooth as he had thought it would be, only now the sensation was so vivid and real that it seemed almost unreal.

Not good for a pubescent boy trying to hold himself back.

"…umm…you can let go now…?" Raph offered, and Noire seemed to have realized just exactly what was happening.

She took her hand back and quickly turned around, hiding her face.

"Uh, sorry about-" Raph said, but Noire just turned around to cut him off.

"What's with that? It makes it sound like holding my hand was a bad thing to do!" She replied testily.

Raph immediately wore an expression of shock and regret as he waved his hands back and forth. "No, that's not what I meant! Your hand was really soft and warm, and-"

He dodged the first slap, but the second one hit home.

"What do you think you're saying?! Stop saying embarrassing things out loud!" Noire shot back, standing up suddenly as she spoke.

"Wait, don't stand up!" Raph warned, but the warning came late as the boat rocked a bit.

The waves had also gotten stronger thanks to spending an unchecked amount of time on the water, and the canoe teetered dangerously. Raph immediately grabbed her by the wrist out of reflex and pulled her back down.

Now she was kneeling in front of him, their faces a little closer than they should've been.

Immediately, Noire drew away and faced the opposite direction again.

Raph could hear his heartbeat pounding away in his chest, the blood roaring in his ears and feel the red liquid in his veins coloring his cheeks. The sea air may have been cold a few moments ago, but it felt searing hot now.

"…sorry for earlier…" Raph blurted out, his mind flashing back to the events earlier today.

"No…I should be the one apologizing…" Noire replied, her voice feeble.

And they stayed like that for another period of silence.

"…oh, we should…uh…head back…" Raph suddenly realized. "The sun's going down already."

"…mm…" Noire grunted in agreement, and they grabbed the oars and began rowing back.

…_does this mean things are okay now?_

Raph wasn't sure.

* * *

Hyperdimension: Year 20XX; 5:30 PM; Planeptune: Diva Project Resort

"BBQ~!" Neptune ran around in circles while holding innumerable amounts of speared meat on sticks, and she ate and ate as she ran. "This is really good! They oughta be giving me extra lives!"

"Just be quiet and let everyone else enjoy the food, Neptune." Matt shot back grumpily as he took a bite out of his own food.

Everyone was huddled around the barbecue grill, enjoying the food and drink while the rays of the sunset dyed the beach in shades of auburn, velvet and indigo. The water, once a clear blue and shimmering dazzlingly in the bright light, now seemed capricious and random as it shifted from cobalt to aquamarine to navy to turquoise while the light was striking it.

It looked like a postcard scene. What summer was supposed to be like.

"Oh, look. They're coming back." Kyle suddenly said, and the rest of the group just turned in the direction he was pointing in.

True to his word, they could see Raph and Noire on the wooden canoe approaching the shoreline. Neptune, upon seeing it, seemed to immediately lose control.

She ran towards the edge of the water and began making gestures with a barbecue stick in each hand. Each stick had a piece of seaweed attached, and they served as crude, wet flags.

"…what are you doing?" Kyle asked her, unable to understand what she was even trying.

"She's using flag signs." Grape said matter-of-factly before dodging Kyle irked glare and his hand.

"I can see that!" Kyle replied, and Grape just shrugged while Vert walked over to the purple haired ditz.

"Neptune, what are you doing?" She asked politely, and Neptune looked at Vert as if Vert has said something completely outrageous.

"What are you talking about? Leading them to shore is only made possible through a lighthouse or flag signals. We can't build a lighthouse in the net few minutes, so I made do with-"

"Neptune, they're already here. See?" Vert pointed to the canoe, which had already dragged into the sand. The passengers had already disembarked and were walking to the group.

"Aw! Vert, you meanie! Oh, the second round's done!" Neptune pouted, and she shoved the barbecue sticks in between her breasts before running back to the grill.

"…I'll get some as well." Vert replied blankly before walking back to the grill.

"Remind me never to do a bet with Neptune and Grape again." Noire spat as she stomped ahead of Raph, heading straight to the grill.

Raph just sighed and hung his head a bit as he walked to the grill as well. As everyone headed back to it as well, Raph felt a tap on his shoulder. He turned, and Grape just placed his hand on Raph's shoulder before moving closer.

"Anything good happen?" Raph felt his ears heat up when the images of the events on the canoe came back to him.

"N-not really…" Raph replied uneasily, moving away from Grape and grabbing a barbecue stick of his own.

Grape just looked at him for a moment, nodding to himself, and he went over to a vacant side of the barbecue grill and got his serving.

"…what are we doing after this?" Uni asked, noting that the sun had already set below the horizon.

"Luckily for everyone…!" Neptune's cry went heeded as everyone looked at her, and they all step away from her.

She was holding mountains of fireworks in her arms, and she dumped them all onto the floor.

Near the grill.

"Hey!" Matt screamed in panic, rushing forward and moving the fireworks away from the flames. "You might get someone killed!"

"Don't worry! I set them to _stun_! They can't kill anyone as long as you don't take them off _stun_!" Neptune declared readily as she pulled out an extremely long package and aimed it at Matt, who had no idea how to react. He began moving away from the direction Neptune was pointing the package in, and Neptune just began following Matt with it.

"Don't do that!" Matt shouted back as he began sprinting at full speed, and Neptune was easily staying a short distance behind him.

"Hahaha! Today, you will commence your dodging practice!" Neptune declared enthusiastically, and she ran back to the flames for a moment and ignited the fuse.

"Hey, Neptune!" Kyle shouted, backing away from her. "You're going to blow up!"

As the fuse grew shorter, Neptune flashed him a thumbs up.

* * *

Hyperdimension: Year 20XX; 7:30 PM; Planeptune: Diva Project Resort

The commotion had died down.

A few staff members had come down, curious why there were multicolored explosions lighting up the sky. When they came down, they were appalled to see an amazing sight.

The sight of various boys and girls fleeing from a single, overenthusiastic, purple-haired idiot with tiny streaming fireworks in her hands.

The staff members of the resort were not spared any mercy, and were also pursued by the Planeptune CPU until Noire managed to confiscate those fireworks from her.

Neptune then brought out the big ones. Which were promptly taken from her by Histoire and Kei. She was then subjected to being bound by seaweed courtesy of Rom's and Ram's knot tying skills.

Grape, Matt, Kyle, Mina, Nepgear and Histoire had taken charge of setting up the fireworks. They had been laid out across several portions of the beach, and they were now firing at different intervals for a spectacular show in the sky.

"Wow! This looks pretty awesome!" Uni gasped in delight as pink and green explosions dyed the night sky like beautiful watercolor.

"Sure does! Good job buying the right ones, Neptune!" Ram said loudly as she took a bite out of another barbecue stick, addressing her words to the person she was sitting on.

"I swear! One day! I will-mmpgh!" Neptune, tied up firmly, was being used as a comfortable two-man bench for the Lowee twins. Unable to speak, her face was being squashed by Rom's rear.

"This is…fun." Rom said, surprise in her voice as she pressed her butt further down onto Neptune's face. Her muffled cries could not be heard over the explosions.

And further away from the group, Raph sat watching the fireworks alone.

As he looked up at the marvelous display of color and sparks, all he could bring himself to do was sigh deeply.

Even the fiery flowers and the sparkling spheres did nothing to relieve his mind from his pressing concern.

Namely, how to face a certain twin-tailed girl.

Suddenly, a tap came on his shoulder. He turned around to see the very person in question. She smiled and held out a can of soda.

"Grape and Kyle told me to hand it to you." Noire said, and Raph took it silently and a nod of appreciation. "Mind if I sat next to you?"

The second question was answered with a hesitant nod of silence.

Noire set herself down onto the sand a short distance from Raph and popped open her can. The hiss that came from the aluminum did nothing to ease Raph's mind and instead made him jump in surprise.

"Sheesh, I'm not a snake. I won't bite." Noire replied jokingly, and Raph just sighed and turned away.

"Look, Raph. I'm not upset for what happened earlier, okay?" Raph turned to look at her, and she offered him a smile of consolation. "Sure, I'm not used to that kind of stuff. But I won't hate you or anything just because something like that happened. And besides, I can't bring myself to do it if you keep looking like you're beating yourself up over here."

"…do I really look that bad?" Raph asked, a hint of humor in his voice. Noire nodded with a small grin, and she leaned backwards, propping herself on her palm whilst she took another sip.

"You look so guilty it's almost annoying." Noire chuckled, and Raph laughed lightly as well.

"…we won't really get the chance to do stuff like this later on, huh?" Raph muttered sadly, and Noire's expression grew solemn.

"Yeah." She said, her eyes turning to the sky. "We're not going to be able to enjoy ourselves like this once the fighting starts."

"True." Raph agreed, his tone serious, as he took another sip of his Coke. The fizzy drink sent caffeine spiking through his system, and he felt his eyes widening as his drowsiness was fought off by the unhealthy beverage.

And for a few minutes, they just enjoyed the scenery as it blossomed above them. The distant sound of Neptune complaining and the powerful sound of the explosions overhead filled the gap of what seemed like comfortable silence.

All of a sudden, Raph felt the atmosphere shift slightly.

It was a little less comfortable.

"…to be honest, this world isn't like ours." Raph turned his head at Noire's sudden words.

They sounded heavy. Burdened.

Worried.

"And…even if we're fine…the four of you are at much more risk than anyone else…" Noire said, her voice shaking slightly.

_Was she always this worried about us? _Raph wondered to himself as he looked at her. She was averting her gaze from him, but she was clenching her fists a bit.

…_maybe…she feels guilty for making us do this? _

"It's okay, Noire." Raph's voice, with renewed energy and determination, made Noire look to him. Their eyes met, but for the first time, he didn't feel his heart jump nervously into his throat. He didn't feel his chest constrict mysteriously like it had before. He didn't feel the blood rising to his head. The night air was as cold as it always.

"I promise you. I won't die. We don't die. We'll all make it through this. I swear it." Raph said, his voice passionate and forced. He felt as if he were pushing all of the air in his lungs into the words spewing forth from his mouth.

The two of them held their gaze, and Raph could see Noire's eyes sparkling and shimmering in the explosions of light that boomed in the background.

"…I'll hold you to that promise, then." Noire replied with a smile. She held out her hand, her pinky extended. "I'll be Neptune for a bit. Pinky swear it, Raph."

"…you're more childish than I thought." Raph smiled teasingly, but he held his pinky out and crossed it with hers. "But if it's alright with you, than it's alright with me."

* * *

Earth: February 28, 2014; 10:54 PM; Raph's House

"…I went ahead and said something like that, huh?" Raph muttered as he took a sip from the cup of coffee in his hand.

The night air was cool from his home's balcony, which extended far enough for him to gaze down below at the nearby road and the scenery.

The asphalt road was vacant save for a parked car or two, with forks leading to the church that was directly across Raph's house. The white stone sidewalk was hard to see but visible, with lines of tiles visible that spanned it's expanse as it circled the whole church.

The moon, shining above, was hitting the ground all around with gentle, white light that lit the landscape and the balcony calmly. It sent a sense of peace and serenity into the teenage boy sitting on an armchair on the balcony.

The hot coffee, despite its caffeine, sent waves of drowsiness into Raph's brain. As he took another sip, it gave him a pleasant warm feeling inside.

…_living up to that promise might be a little tough…but a promise is a promise. Well, nothing will go wrong at the mall tomorrow, anyway. _

And as he sighed and stood up, opening the screen door and going back to his room, another person who shared those memories laid awake in bed aside a snoring Neptune.

…_he went ahead and made that promise…but will it really be alright? _Noire thought, restless, as she shifted and tried to relax.

His face, full of determination and bravery, was etched into her memory.

And remembering it seemed to wash away the doubts in her mind, filling her with nothing but a sense of ease and calm.

…_it will be fine. He'll be fine. He wouldn't lie. He'll keep his promise. _

Noire sighed, and then realized that pain was blossoming in her cheeks. She touched them out of curiosity, and she felt the edges of her mouth.

_Am I…smiling?_

Noire cast off her thoughts and closed her eyes, trying to calm her face down and remove the smile.

…_tomorrow, we'll be heading to the mall. I can't think about serious things like this. _

Noire closed her eyes, and sleep began to overtake the memories of Raph and the promise they shared that starry night, underneath the colored light of the fireworks.

Little did she know of the upcoming events that will transpire tomorrow…


	18. Chapter 11

Chapter 11: A New Style

Earth: March 2, 2014; 4:48 AM; Raph's House

"_I promise you. I won't die. We don't die. We'll all make it through this. I swear it."_

"…_I'll hold you to that promise, then. I'll be Neptune for a bit. Pinky swear it, Raph."_

"…_you're more childish than I thought.__ But if it's alright with you, than it's alright with me."_

Raph woke up, his eyes still heavy with sleep, with those emotionally charged words still ringing in his mind. The night was still vivid, with the watercolor palette dying Noire's face with the rays of light that struck down from the stars and the exploding flowers in the sky.

His mind brought forth the image of Noire's face the day before, her smile at the mall.

That smile wasn't her normal smile.

"…something isn't right…" Raph whispered to himself, in deep thought, as he turned over and took his glasses off from the bedside desk. He placed them on his nose and dragged himself groggily out of bed, and he took his phone from the same desk.

The alarm hadn't even rung yet.

Groaning, he stood up unsteadily and walked to the window, and he drew the curtains to the side. He squinted his eyes reflexively at the bright sunlight that struck his eyes.

"…something isn't right…but what is it?" Raph wondered to himself, rubbing his eyes.

* * *

Earth: March 2, 2014; 9:47 AM; Visionary School

_What could be bothering her? Noire's smart, so she wouldn't be bothered over something small. Something important enough to bother her would probably involve something major. _

_But…why do I get the feeling it has something to do with me?_

"Hey! Raph!"

Raph shook his head, driving away the thoughts, and he turned in the direction where the voice had come from.

"You okay?" The voice had come from Raph's close friend and classmate, Javy Kagemiro.

He sat a distance away from Raph, having turned his chair backwards to face him. He was a fourteen year old boy that was 170 centimeters tall, making him quite taller than Grape, Raph, Matt and Kyle in comparison.

Javy had not grown in width to match his height, as he was quite lanky in comparison to others his height. His hair was a constant bedhead, messy and disorganized. It stood up in various places, and it looked disheveled.

He was wearing a black hoodie, unzipped to show his yellow t-shirt. His legs were dressed in dark black jeans, and he wore worn-out sneakers on his feet.

"Um, yeah." Raph replied, looking away as he tried to recollect his thoughts.

They'd been scattered with the same thoughts of Noire, and the recollections of that night at the beach. He'd been unable to focus on his schoolwork all day thank to the vivid pictures, emotionally charged as they were.

"You were spacing out, man. Is your head alright?" Javy asked, leaning forward and poking his forehead.

"Maybe he's thinking about his date."

Javy and Raph turned to the third person sitting across from the two.

Another one of Raph's friends and classmates, named Vince Komurasaki.

He was shorter than Javy but taller than Raph and the rest, and bulkier in build. His skin was the lightest out of all the guys, almost looking unhealthy with how pale it was. His dark brown hair was standing up in its usual spikiness.

Javy had this certain look when he realizes something, and this look was very unique to him. His eyes would widen and his mouth would gape simultaneously for a single moment, and then he would lean forward and snap his fingers while pointing in some random direction or at the person he was speaking to. He made his gesture at that moment when he said, "Oh, yeah! You're bringing one!"

Javy then turned in his chair to face Matt, who was farther on another side of the room. "You're bringing one too, right?!" He exclaimed loudly, and Matt looked down for a moment in reply.

"Yeah…" Matt said, scratching the back of his head before planting his head into the table.

"Well, it's not like we're the only ones who're bringing dates." Raph replied, stretching his arms. "Aren't you bringing one too, Vince?"

"Well, yeah." Vince replied matter-of-factly, his voice nonchalant. He shrugged, as if he didn't really care too much about it.

"His 2'nd choice." Javy snickered teasingly, covering his mouth with his hand as he tried to contain his laughter.

Vince turned around. "Well, screw you too, Javy! You don't even have a date!"

"I don't really want to bring a date." Javy replied casually, placing his hands behind his head. "It's a hassle to bring a date anyway, and I'll have to pay for their food if I do."

"That's true." Matt agreed, raising his arm with a pointed finger.

"Well, I just brought a date because I wanted to." Vince continued, shrugging his shoulders again. "You and Matt are bringing one too for the same reason, right?" He said, addressing the question to Raph with a raised eyebrow.

"Pretty much." Raph replied, making a very small nodding motion. "I mean, why not? And besides, both you guys and the teachers were going on and on about bringing a date."

"I'm surprised that Javy told us to bring dates." Matt piped up from across the room, and he stood up and walked over to them. "He's the last person to say something like that."

"Well, I didn't want to bring a date." Javy said, raising a hand in his defense. "But that doesn't mean you guys can't or don't have to. Besides, you never know. Things might be fun."

"Well, whatever. What's done is done." Raph concluded, placing his notebook back in his bag and zipping it shut. "All we can do, now that the arrangements are done, is to see this through."

"Good luck." Javy said, half-laughing as he stood up as well. The group of friends all exited the classroom collectively, heading for home.

* * *

Earth: March 3, 2014; 9:47 AM; Raph's House

School was done, so Raph had decided to just head back home immediately.

The situation had changed.

The four boys had managed to speak with their parents about the situation, and they had lucked out when their parents had all collectively understood what they had said. Grape's mom was surprisingly cooperative despite Grape's initial idea that his mother would be the hardest to convince.

With that being the case, Grape was now accompanying Matt and Raph on the way to Raph's house after school now. He'd been allowed to do so on a near-daily basis, surprising even Grape with the leniency.

"I'm back!" Raph announced as he let the door swivel open. He was greeted with the sight of Uni in front of the main door with an apron on as she dusted the shelves.

"Oh, hey." Uni greeted, bowing out of reflexive politeness, as she placed the duster on the shelf. Her eyes traveled quickly from Raph to Grape, which widened in surprise. "Oh, Grape's here. Something up?"

"Nah." Grape replied, waving his hand. "I'm just allowed to come here almost every day now, excluding Sundays. But you know, my mom is a little unpredictable, so I don't know how often I'll be coming around, and if something comes up, then-"

"We get it." Matt cut him off, holding a hand in front of Grape's head to silence him. Grape just shrugged and lowered Matt's hand.

"Anyway, so that's how it is." Raph finished, readjusting his bag strap. "Did the others eat already?"

"Well…" Uni trailed off, placing her finger on her chin. "We **did** have lunch already, but dinner hasn't been made and eaten yet."

"There's a little Japanese place nearby." Matt spoke up. "We were gonna head there. You guys wanna come?"

"Sure. Uni replied eagerly. "I'll call the others. We shouldn't have any more problems with our disguises, so things should be-"

"Actually…" Grape interrupted. "About that…Clothes are clothes, but you guys still look the way you looked back in the Hyperdimension. Recognizable, in that case."

"Hmm…true." Raph nodded as he scrutinized Uni.

"Well, it's not like we can change faces or get plastic surgery." Uni replied, folding her arms across her chest.

"Not your faces…but maybe we can do something about your hair." Raph suddenly realized.

"Wait, wha-"

"In this world," Grape said, cutting her off with a raised hand. "You'd be surprised how different a person can look just by changing their hairstyle. In that department, we **do **have some suggestions."

"…I'm getting a bad feeling about this." Uni replied before the group began walking up the stairs.

* * *

"So…you want us to change our hairstyles?" Blanc asked Raph, skeptical.

"Yeah." Raph replied.

The entire group had gathered in the living room at Raph's request, and the four boys were standing in the midst of girls laid out on the couches.

"Um…" Uni started, her voice hesitant. "I could understand the clothes thing. But…hairstyle? I kinda feel like you're just dressing us up the way you want us to."

"We let you pick the clothes you got." Raph replied defensively. "And you know as well as I do that changing your hairstyle is going to do nothing but make your disguise stronger."

"He does have a point." Vert admitted, shrugging with her arms crossed under her chest.

"Well, what's the worst that can happen? It's not like bombs are hidden in hair-clips. Well, in this dimension." Neptune added, though she seemed not very convincing when she was rolling around on the floor.

"Well, we'll be right back, then. Mind helping out?" Noire concluded, standing up and ushering the girls into the bathroom. The guys shrugged and walked in as well.

Hours later, they came out.

Neptune had let go of her favorite D-Clips, instead replacing them with two light blue hairclips that were clipped to the leftmost side of her hair. On the right side of her head, she had tied her hair with a dark grey hairclip to look like a small ponytail.

Nepgear had simply taken a green ribbon and tied the ends of her hair together to collect near the ends, and had taken a pink headband to follow suit.

Noire had taken the liberty of removing her twin-tails, instead letting her hair in a single ponytail. Her bangs stopped a little above her eyes and around her shoulders, the rest of her flowing hair reaching her waist.

Uni had also removed her twin-tails in favor of a single ponytail, which she had tied up with a yellow bowtie which seemed to clash with her otherwise tomboyish appearance.

Vert had managed to get all of her hair tied into a single fishtail braid similar to Plutia's, and the end was tied up neatly with a cute turquoise ribbon.

Rom and Ram had strayed from matching styles this time around, with Rom wearing a blue headband complemented with hairclips while Ram had a pink headband combined with a ponytail.

"Alright, we're done." Raph sighed in relief, and then he turned on Grape. "Y'know, you didn't have to be so nitpicky."

Grape just shook his head and wagged his finger. "You cannot half-ass the hairstyles of women. A person's hairstyle speaks worlds about them, such as their personality, preferences and it also helps to flatter their attractiveness. Especially for women's hairstyles. You must not take this lightly."

"Damn straight! Preach it!" Neptune cheered, raising her fist before Noire's fist landed right on her noggin.

"Now we can't eat out." Matt replied, irritated. "We took too long with their hair."

"It's alright. I ordered takeout since I figure Grape would make us take a while." Raph replied, shooting a glance at the man in question.

"Well, you must excuse me for being concerned for how they look. I apologize." Grape replied, smiling in apology.

"Excused." Raph shot back, grinning back. "Well, you did a great job, you know. It's fine."

"So…" Matt spoke up, catching everyone's attention. "Wanna play some COD 'til the delivery guy comes around?"

"GAME!" Everyone cheered, and they rushed to the game console frantically.

A half hour later, the group was delighted to hear the doorbell ring. They then discovered Neptune's hastily assembled assortment of traps near the doorway, complete from rope snares to delicate trip wires, and managed to disassemble them. They then held Neptune back, with five people in total forced to restrain her, as they took the order.


	19. Chapter 12

Chapter 12: Anxiety

Earth: March 6, 2014; 11:25 AM; Visionary School

And so, the big day was slowly encroaching upon Raph and Matt. They were aware of this. Too aware, in fact. With racing minds, beating hearts and flushed faces, they were all too nervous for what was to come the next day.

As the class dismissed itself for lunch, Raph sighed as he got up from his chair and had a very quick lunch in the cafeteria.

Eating quickly didn't do well for him, but he needed something to get his mind off of the looming shadow that was Formal Night, and the food had been but a few minutes of distraction.

Entering the classroom, he discovered Vince and Javy standing near the doorway as if they had been waiting for someone. As they eyed him, they approached Raph.

"Okay, there you are." Javy declared, and Raph just raised an eyebrow at him. Javy merely looked past Raph and at Vince. "We can ask him now."

"Fine." Vince replied, his voice dull and unenthusiastic.

"W-what's this about?" Raph asked, taken a little aback by his friends.

"Raph, wouldn't you agree that Javy should bring a girl as his date to Formal Night?" Vince proposed as if he had asked Raph the secret to the universe or the location to the fountain of youth.

But Raph just sighed and walked past them, placing his lunchbox in the cubby at the far end before drudging back to them. "You're still going at this?"

"Hey, at least I'm bringing someone, right?" Javy reasoned in protest. "And besides, Kyle's pretty cool. You wanted me to bring someone, so I brought a friend."

"That's not my point." Vince replied, clearly tired of this seemingly valid argument. "I'm saying that you should have brought a **date**. Just look at Raph and Matt! They're bringing dates!"

"They're just guests." The group turned to see Matt poking his head out of the doorway. "They're our friends, like Javy and Kyle." He said as he walked into the room to join the three.

"And besides," Raph reasoned, pointing a finger at Vince. "Your date isn't even a date, too."

"Well, yeah." Vince shrugged, and it was clear he didn't like the fact.

"Let Javy bring whomever he wants. And if he wants to bring Kyle…then fine." Raph said, hesitating a little on the last line.

"I don't like Kyle being there." Matt groaned in complaint.

"You know that you won't like him there just because he messes with you a lot." Raph retorted, and Matt just sighed and walked back to his desk.

"C'mon, class is going to start in the next two minutes." Vince said, seemingly already tired of the discussion.

Class ended at 3:45, and Raph had picked up and headed for home quickly after the class had been dismissed. Matt had come along with him, still complaining about what Kyle might do tomorrow. Grape had not come with them today, as he was helping to prepare Raph's and Matt's Formal Night.

As the pair neared Raph's house, they stopped when they heard the sound of yelling, screaming, squealing and shouting from a block away. Raph and Matt immediately picked up the pace, throwing open the gate and barging in through the door.

They were met with chaos.

"I'll kill you!" An angry Blanc streaked through the hallway, her eyes practically glowing with anger as she wielded what looked to be a massive pillow.

"You ain't gonna catch me, Blanny!" Neptune teased as she dodged and ducked Blanc's attacks with surprising ease, still having the leeway to eat a bag of potato chips as she did so.

As the two passed by the pair of boys standing dumbstruck in the doorway, Raph's face was suddenly met with an extremely fast couch cushion that sent him down onto his rear. His glasses had gone flying as well, and Raph rubbed his nose as he picked them up and placed them back onto his nostrils.

Raph saw Ram waving apologetically before being ambushed by Uni with her own small pillow, and they began wrestling for control of the pillow.

…_what happened? _A shared thought between Matt and Raph.

"If you're wondering what happened," The two turned around to see Noire dueling with Vert, pillows in hand. They backflipped and cartwheeled as they fought, the battle almost graceful. "Neptune ambushed Blanc with a pillow, and it turned into a full-scale pillow fight. I wouldn't have gotten involved, but this lady suddenly tried to assault me!"

"Succumb to the pillow, Noire!" Vert laughed haughtily as she dashed towards Noire, who cursed and ran backwards as she evaded Vert's strikes. They disappeared from view as they rounded the corner leading back to the kitchen, and Raph and Matt just stared after them blankly.

…_what did I just see? _

Another shared thought between Matt and Raph.

* * *

Earth: March 6, 2014; 7:38 PM; Raph's House

Matt had chosen to leave early to get himself ready for the following day, probably a wise move. And one Raph could hardly blame him for.

After a lively dinner, Raph had gone up to the balcony to get away from the noise for some peace and quiet.

But that dinner wasn't all just pleasantries and smiles.

…_tomorrow, a lot of interesting things are going to happen. _Raph pondered, amused with the idea.

But a sudden recollection of the dinner's events wiped away his amusement.

Raph was not blind. He had seen it.

With all of his nervousness and all of his thoughts racing, Raph had obviously taken the opportunity to steal a nervous glance or two at Nepgear.

And Nepgear's face was all too anxious as well. Though she didn't look very visibly shaken, Raph could tell that she was feeling nervous.

But there was this strange feeling to her expression when they had met eyes for a brief moment.

She had smiled kindly, and then had gone back to eating her food and chatting amongst her friends.

But when she held his gaze for that brief moment, she held an indescribable emotion in her eyes that Raph wasn't sure of.

…_fear? Concern? No, that's not it. _Frustrated with the thought, Raph took a sip from the cup of coffee in his hand that he had made to soothe himself.

_And Nepgear's just one problem. _

He had gotten the same kind of thing from Noire at the table as well.

When Noire had swapped a brief glance with Raph, she just gave him a small, seemingly self-assured smile before going back to mouthing off punchlines at Neptune.

But her smile had seemed strained. Forced.

Almost like a mask.

And her eyes seemed to be wavering, like a candle in the breeze of the cold wind.

_Disappointment? Sadness? Hmm…doesn't seem like the right description. _Raph pondered, leaning back into his chair and sighing discontentedly to himself.

_Well, whatever happens will happen. I just hope tomorrow goes without a hitch._

* * *

Earth: March 6, 2014; 8:30 PM; Matt's Street; Nolove Avenue

Raph was not alone when it came to his night time thoughtfulness.

Matt, still unsettled and restless, had decided to take a walk outside of the house for a bit and get some fresh air.

He needed to collect his thoughts. To calm down.

And to stop thinking about tomorrow too much.

"…will tomorrow really go without a hitch?" Matt muttered anxiously to himself, the sensation of the nighttime wind cold to his bare neck. He shivered as the breeze blew gently for a moment, and he took a deep breath and exhaled.

Images of his date with Blanc kept flashing through his mind, and he was doing his utter best not to let it get to him.

It was making strange thoughts go to his head.

"…naw, man. I can't let this get to me." Matt muttered, shaking his head as if casting off his doubts. Though the doubts clung to his heart, he felt a little bit better. "If I keep thinking about this, it's only going to make it worse."

Matt then turned on his heel and began walking back to the house.

"…I'mma play some Pokemon."

* * *

Earth: March 6, 2014; 8:35 PM; Raph's House

…_why do I feel like this? _

Nepgear sighed deeply as she scrubbed away at the plates. She had been assigned on cleaning duty after she had lost at a game of Rock Paper Scissors to her big sister, who was now yelling and screaming at the screen as her character was being riddled with bullets by Noire's eager trigger finger combined with an assault rifle.

As she turned on the water again and began rinsing what seemed to be the thirtieth plate but was just the sixth, Nepgear's mind wandered further and further from reality.

…_it's like a cold feeling in my chest. My heart's beating fast, but it's also chilly. _Nepgear thought, her mind slowing down with drowsiness.

_Tomorrow's the Formal Night. _Nepgear instantly shook her head as she thought that, the very notion sending waves of rejuvenation through her. _I can't let this weird feeling interrupt the night with Raph and his classmates. I'll only trouble him. _

That thought made Nepgear freeze in place, the feeling of the cold water on her hands now almost relative and natural to her. She felt the room getting colder, and her sweat was becoming chillier.

…_I'll only trouble him if I feel this way, huh? _

"That's the third time, Neptune. You're off from your usual game. Are you sleepy already?" Noire asked, turning to her purple-haired opponent who had just been shot and blown up with a KDR of 10 to 1.

Neptune just sighed and tossed the controller onto the couch. "I need to eat more~"

Noire just rolled her eyes. "I'll go get something. Wait here."

With that, Noire placed her controller onto the desk and strode towards the kitchen. As she opened the door, her gaze glanced across Nepgear washing the dishes. Noire walked over to the refrigerator and opened it, trying not to make the atmosphere feel awkward in the kitchen.

But the awkwardness was slowly rising and rising even as Noire did nothing but look at the perishables.

…_tomorrow's the Formal Night, huh? _

Noire glanced back at Nepgear.

_I wonder what it's like. I wish I could go…_

Noire immediately caught herself, freezing in place as she took that thought, thoroughly reexamined it, and then felt her face blush and radiate heat similar to that of a toaster oven.

_If I went, that means that I'd have to have someone take me! But I didn't want to go with Raph! Not at all!_

Realizing that no one had even mentioned Raph's name at all, she only felt the room becoming a sauna.

_It's not like I'm expecting anything from him, anyway! _Noire thought defiantly, her hand closing around a plastic container of pudding and pulling it out.

The mental image of Raph in the light of the fireworks from the night at the resort came back to Noire, and she just slammed the refrigerator door shut and began to walk out.

"N-Noire?" A voice cut through, and Noire turned to see Nepgear turned backwards with a startled look on her face.

"S-sorry. Did I frighten you?" Noire apologized, and Nepgear just giggled and shook her head.

"I was just surprised that someone had opened the fridge. I hardly noticed." Nepgear admitted before turning back and continuing to wash the dishes.

Unbeknownst to the CPU Candidate, Noire eyed Nepgear from behind.

…_that's right. _The Lastation CPU thought. _No matter how much I may want to go, the decision still lies with Raph. _

_And Raph picked Nepgear. _

Noire turned around, a smile of resignation very slight on her lips.

…_well, not like I can do much about that._

* * *

The droning sound of water hitting the shower floor filled the bathroom, and the warm steam drifted lazily towards the ceiling.

Blanc sighed as the warm shower water washed over her hair, running down her body. She felt the water dripping from her fingers as she reached out for the bottle of shampoo, and she felt like cursing when the bottle slipped through her fingers and hit the floor.

_Dammit, I can't focus…_Blanc thought to herself as she bent down to pick up the bottle of shampoo. Standing back up unsteadily, her grit her teeth as she struggled to open the bottle cap.

The bottle cap popped open, and Blanc turned the bottle over and squeezed it. The shampoo, cold unlike the entire room, made Blanc flinch when it oozed into her hand.

As she placed the shampoo into her head, and the soapy froth began to spread out all over her head, she felt her head throbbing in what seemed like pain.

"…Formal Night…huh?" Blanc sighed, and she closed her eyes to let the warmth overtake her in darkness.

In her mind's eye, she saw her recollection of Matt as they walked together in Fully Stocked. Seeing him fidget and flushed actually brought an amused smile to her lips. The memory of him tripping up over the words lodged in his throat began to send small bubbles of giggles up and out her throat, and she placed her hand up to her lips.

"I haven't been to something like this before…maybe I should ask Vert about party etiquette…wait, no. She'll probably use it as leverage against me for something." Blanc thought better of her fleeting thought and shook her head to herself.

She turned the dial, and the water stopped flowing onto her skin. She reached for the towel and wrapped it around her body, and she took a step out of the shower.

_Hopefully, I don't screw up. I don't know how things like this work on Earth._

* * *

Earth: March 6, 2014; 9:35 PM; ?

"…hello? Why are you calling me at this time of the night, Kyle? I still have to get ready."

"…Grape. Listen to me."

"…what's with the serious tone of voice? Something going on?"

"…tomorrow, I have a plan."

"…tell me more."


	20. Chapter 13

Chapter 13: Prim Prom Preparation~

Earth: March 7, 2014; 7:15 AM; Grape's House

At the end of the street in a subdivision fifteen minutes from Raph's house was a wide home that practically acted as the wall at the far end.

And from that home at the far end of the street, loud yelling could be heard that rung across the rest of the street.

"Grape! Breakfast's ready!" A woman yelled with enough volume to wake up a big elephant. Cats meowed in waking frustration, and dogs whimpered in response to the disruptive sound.

"Got it! Hang on!" An even louder yell, probably enough to wake up a herd of large elephants, replied. Some birds took flight, and babies in their cradles began to cry.

Grape, the unremorseful source of this yell, walked into his bedroom with his towel wrapped around his waist. Closing and locking the door behind him, he walked over to his closet and pulled the door open. He pulled out a white undershirt and a pair of black boxer briefs, tossing them onto the bed. He pulled out a white long-sleeved polo hanging on a coat hanger and a pair of black slacks.

As he slipped on the clothes, the sound of his phone ringing drew him to walk over to his bedside desk and removed his phone from the charger and unlocked it.

"Hello? Grape said, walking over to the other desk and grabbing his pair of earphones.

"Yo, Grape." Kyle's voice came over the line, and Grape gave a small smile.

"Kyle! You don't usually call me in the morning…or at all." Grape said, his voice amused as he opened the door and walked towards the kitchen for breakfast.

"About the plan, are we good?" Kyle asked, his voice seemingly restless.

"Yeah, it should be. I'll set it all up when I get to school, don't worry." Grape replied, sitting down in front of a steaming bowl of rice and pork cutlets.

"Oh, you're not there yet?" Kyle asked.

"I'll be bringing all of the stuff with me in the car." Grape replied, and be began to bulldoze through the food on the kitchen table.

"…are you eating?" Kyle asked, and Grape just mumbled something incomprehensible through his stuffed mouth. Kyle just chuckled and continued. "…anyway, how did you even convince your class?"

"Manipulating people isn't really that hard. I just told my class that Raph's and Matt's class requested it. A few strings to pull, a few extra words here and there, and I've manage to get them to help me set up."

"The way you said that makes it sound so…evil. But whatever, game. I'll be meeting up with Raph and Matt later today, so I'll tell them you said hi." Kyle said, clearly grinning on the other end of the line.

"Don't forget what to do, aight? It'd prove problematic if you did." Grape said as he stood up, having already finished his food.

"Don't worry about that, either." Kyle assured. "I've got it."

"See ya later." Grape said, and he ended the call.

* * *

Earth: March 7, 2014; 9:02 AM; Raph's House

"Eat shit!"

If there were anyone else within ten meters of Raph's house, they'd have heard the extremely loud yelling, cursing and screaming that was emanating from the living room.

They would also have learned that a hangout and a stress-relief method for Raph and Matt was to fire up the PS3, turn on a CoD game and then blast the living ba-jesus out of each other.

And Kyle was about to be on the receiving end of a digital RPG shot, courtesy of his good friend Matt.

"Fuck!" Kyle cursed as his digital avatar vaulted over a piece of cover and ducked under it. The explosion managed to damage him behind the cover, filling his one-third-screen with red and blood. "I'll get you!"

As the smoke cleared, Kyle very quickly stood up and switched his assault rifle with a .50 caliber sniper rifle, and then took a shot at Matt. The bullet caught him in the head, and the match ended right then and there.

"Dammit!" Matt screamed in frustration, throwing the controller at the faraway couch.

"Ha ha ha ha!" Kyle laughed confidently as he stood up from his seat. He made a vulgar hip thrusting motion in Matt's direction. "Suck it, bitch!"

"Your mom's a bitch!" Matt replied in an angry heat, to which Kyle just grinned.

"So, what do you want for lunch?" Raph asked, placing his controller onto the PS3.

"Mcdo!" Matt turned on Raph and yelled, his anger still venting through the seams.

"I'm cool with that." Kyle added on, standing up from the chair and walking towards the couch. He picked up the other controller and placed it onto the desk with the rest of the games.

"Alright." Raph said, standing up and walking for the phone.

* * *

"This looks like it's going to be interesting. Eh, little sister of mine?" Neptune chided, digging her elbow into her little sister's side.

Nepgear was just beside herself with embarrassment. "I don't know what to say when you put it like that, big Sis…"

"How about you, Blanc? Your nerves jumpin' outta your veins too?" Neptune, growing bored of her adamant little sister, said teasingly to the Lowee CPU sitting alongside Rom and Ram.

"Not really. It feels like it's going to be interesting. I'm actually kind of excited." Blanc replied, smiling as she patted her sisters on the top of their heads.

The group of girls had locked the door to their room, effectively barring any of the guys in the house from opening it and seeing them.

"I wonder how Formal Night's going to be…" Rom wondered out loud in an innocent voice.

Blanc just moved Rom closer to her. "Well, it's a little like Prom."

Ram's eyes began to shine, and she jumped to her feet and pointed at Blanc. "Whoa! You got invited to a Prom, Big Sis!"

Blanc just smiled uneasily. "Well, like I said, it's kind of like-"

"Blanc got invited to Prom! By Matt! This is so awesome! It's gonna be like those movies I watched with Mina!" Ram cheered as she seemingly hopped for joy in place.

Blanc just tilted her head in confusion. "What are you-"

Ram turned on her heels and pointed her finger at her big sister again. "Big Sis, a boy invited you to Prom! That only means one thing!"

Blanc just took Ram by the hand and sat her down next to her, Rom being on the opposite side.

"Ram, I already told you. Matt invited me to the Prom as his friend." Blanc said, poking a finger on her rambunctious little sister's forehead.

"Do you honestly believe he has no feelings for you?" Ram said, and Blanc was taken aback slightly.

"Well…I can't speak for Matt…but he invited me to the Formal Night as his friend. I think that's enough to say what his feelings are." Blanc replied, her tone a little unsteady.

Ram's words did not go unheard by everyone else in the room.

And their conversation was only making Nepgear feel more and more nervous.

_If that's true…then doesn't that mean Raph likes me?! _Nepgear's panicked mind began racing and pulsing through all kinds of thoughts. _But I don't like him as a guy! He's just a really good friend! That's why he invited me as his friend!_

_He was even worried about me misunderstanding the invitation! I can't just go now and start thinking that-_

"Nepgear, are you okay? You're spacin' out on me, kiddo." Neptune's goofy voice snapped Nepgear back to attention. Nepgear returned her focus to her his big sister, who was wearing a slightly concerned expression over her usual cheery grin.

"I-it's nothing. I'm just a little nervous." Nepgear replied, and she took a deep breath and placed her hand on her chest.

"I know the perfect solution to that. I'mma go get some pudding!" Neptune declared, and she leaped to her feet and sped out the doorway towards the kitchen.

Somehow, she didn't neglect to lock the door behind her despite running at what seemed like a new world record.

Nepgear just sighed and tried to relax. Attempting to push the circulating thoughts out of her mind, Nepgear just sighed and tried to make sure that she didn't panic.

Suddenly, she felt a hand touch her lightly on her shoulder. Nepgear yelped, startled, and turned around.

Noire stood behind her, and she looked concerned as well.

"…I need to talk to you." She said, her tone so low that no one else could hear. "Follow me."

Noire then gestured for Nepgear to follow her, and Nepgear nodded feebly. Noire and Nepgear quietly slipped out the main door and ascended the stairs to the second floor. As they got out onto the small balcony, Noire quietly shut the door behind them.

"…so, what are you calling me here for, Noire?" Nepgear asked politely, keeping her hands behind her back while holding them together.

"…do you like him?"

All time seemed to stop for the CPU Candidate.

"…what did you say?" Nepgear asked, unsure of the question. She also didn't want the question to be the one she thought it was.

Noire turned around, and her eyes were set with the most determination Nepgear had ever seen anyone ever have.

"...I'm asking if you like Raph."

* * *

Earth: March 7, 2014; 1:00 PM; Visionary School

"Like this?" One student, dressed in a white long sleeved polo shirt and blue jeans, called out to Grape.

"Hmm…try a little more to the left." Grape, dressed similarly, replied back to him. The other student just groaned and did as instructed.

Suddenly, Grape felt his pants shiver as a vibration rippled through the cloth. He pulled out a pair of earphones that had a built-in microphone in a button on the cord, and he just plugged it into his pocket and pressed the button.

"Hello? You're speaking to a fruit." He opened up, and the sound of a groan on the other end of the line just made Grape grin in pride.

"Kyle here." The voice said, and Grape nodded in relief. "How's the setup going?"

"Oh, it's going perfectly smoothly." Grape said as he walked over to a table and picked up a remote. He twirled the remote around his finger, tossed it into the air and caught it before returning it to its proper place. "We'll be done within the next hour."

"Excellent." Kyle said, and Grape just smiled proudly.

"So, how are Raph and Matt?" Grape asked as he walked over to another fellow student and began moving a table.

"They're nervous, and they're taking it out on me in CoD." Kyle complained, and Grape just laughed.

"Bear with it, man. We're totally going to make it all worth their while." Grape encouraged, and Kyle just sighed into his phone.

"Well, that's true. We're gonna head there close to the starting time you guys set, so you'll have plenty of time. No mistakes." Kyle said.

"You too. See ya in a bit." Grape replied as he walked into the classroom and hung up.

He pulled out his own outfit for the Formal Night, which was a black suit with a matching bowtie, and a steel &amp; silver watch to replace his normal sports watch. He switched his rubber shoes with his shiny leather ones, and he donned the suit.

"Let's make this interesting." Grape said to himself, a mischievous smile on his face.

* * *

Earth: March 7, 2014; 5:28 PM; Raph's House

It had been a few more hours of CoD, and Kyle had given up on winning early on after a devastating barrage of killstreaks on Matt's end had managed to eliminate everyone on the field, players and AIs alike, within the span of five seconds.

"Hey guys, we should probably get ready. No doubt the girls are getting ready." Raph proposed, and the other two nodded uncertainly.

They stood up, switched off the already hot PS3, and they walked into Raph's room where they had left their suits out of sight. Locking the door, they got to work putting on their outfits.

Twenty minutes later, the boys came out and walked back into the living room.

Raph was wearing a white long-sleeved polo shirt, and a black vest over that. To complete the look, complementing his black leather shoes, black pants and the dark red tie, was a black coat.

Matt had worn a similar outfit, his being a black suit, slacks and shoes with a differently colored tie.

Kyle had taken the liberty of differentiating himself from the two with a nice bowtie, the rest being a black and white outfit.

"…man, this coat feels a little loose." Matt noted as he shifted his shoulders.

"That's good, then." Raph replied, stopping next to the PS3 and turning around to face his friends. "It's good to have a comfortable suit."

"I need to head over to Brent's place to meet up with Javy. See ya, guys." Kyle said, his voice rushed, as he waved his hand and dashed out of the living room.

"What time is it now?" Matt asked out loud, turning his head to the clock near the kitchen door.

The clock read 5:53.

Raph just shrugged. "Well…wanna fire up the PS3 and go a few more-"

Suddenly, the sound of the girl's room opening up silenced the two, and they stood at attention.

Neptune sped into the living room as if a tiger were snapping at her heels, and she skidded to a stop. She quickly twirled and then struck a _**behold **_pose in the direction of the entrance of the room.

"Now, ladies and gentleman!" She declared as if she were hosting the Oscars. "We shall present to you the main guest of the evening! Without further ado, here are our main ladies!"

And, side by side, Blanc &amp; Nepgear stepped into the room shyly.

Blanc was wearing a white one piece dress that showed off her slender arms, and the skirt was designed with small snowflakes. Her hair had been combed neatly, and a single white clip adorned the side of her bangs on the left side of her face. She was wearing short white heels, and had a small, simple silver bracelet on her right wrist.

Nepgear, by her side, was wearing a pretty daring black one-piece dress that had sparkles adorning the entire thing. Her skirt was a little revealing, as it complemented her legs and made them look sleeker and longer by stopping a little bit above her knees. She had a tiny hair clip that looked like a hat with a purple feather sticking out of the top. She wore black gloves that were up to her elbows, further making her look more and more attractive. She had black flat shoes on, as well.

_These are the dresses that Grape had managed to make with the measurements he'd gotten?! _Raph and Matt thought, utterly speechless at the two girls as they walked closer to the pair of guys.

In their mind, they wanted to thank him.

"…you don't look bad in that, Matt." Blanc said, her voice appreciative in tone, as she walked over to Matt and looked him up &amp; down.

"…thanks." Matt replied sheepishly, scratching the back of his head and trying not stare at her. "…you look good, too."

"Thanks." Blanc said, turning away a little.

"…you look very handsome in that, Raph." Nepgear complimented, and Raph just laughed, embarrassed.

"Thanks. You look very good, too." Raph said, and Nepgear just giggled and averted her gaze from him.

"…so…" Raph and Matt spoke in unison, and they held their hands out to their dates. "Shall we go?"

"…mhm." The two girls replied at the same time as well, and they let the boys take their hands.


	21. Chapter 14

Chapter 14: Formal Night

Earth: March 7, 2014; 6:00 PM; Visionary School

The group had left the house and decided to walk to the venue at a leisurely pace, taking comfort and solace in each other's company. As they strolled on the sidewalk, the guys and the girls were trying their best not to be too conscious of the situation.

After all, it was a pleasant evening.

The wind that blew through the streets was just right, as it caressed cheeks gently with its cool, refreshing touch. The night was quiet and peaceful, with the relaxing sound of the chill hustle and bustle of people's homes droning on like ambience that soothed the soul. As the group passed a house and rounded the corner, they could hear the faint sound of the television as it played a comedy sitcom. Matt and Raph grimaced as they heard loud laughter rip through the night air, almost shattering the serene and seemingly content atmosphere that had built up around the group.

As they passed by another house, the entire group's restlessness suddenly pent up again when they heard a romantic drama playing loudly out the window. The once satisfied, if slightly tense, air around the four had transformed into one of unease.

They turned the corner and stopped for a moment, marveling at the school building that was Visionary School.

The school building was decorated to look much more fancy and nice than it usually looked. The entrance, covered from the top by something that looked a lot like a balcony, was wreathed in multiple lights. These lights dangled and twinkled beautifully as if they were the stars in the sky. A few cars of varying color were parked a short distance from the double doors. The small plants in front were cute and small, like a miniature garden that most rabbits would devour within seconds.

In front of the doors were two people, one a guy dressed in a suit and one a girl wearing a black one-piece dress. The two were wearing masks, as if it were a masquerade. The boy, a very skinny and lanky boy with shades of both light and dark brown hair that stood up in a type of spikiness, wore a light blue mask that covered the face up to his nose. The girl, short in stature with very wavy and curly light brown hair that flowed down to her shoulders, wore a brown and green full face mask that covered her entire face, leaving nothing but her eyes visible. They remained strangely stiff as they stood with backs straight, clearly unused to good posture.

"Good evening, sir. Good evening, ma'am." They said, bowing in formality. "Please come inside, your seats are ready."

"Thank you." Raph said in reply, bowing back to the pair. They walked together to the doors, and the pair opened the doors for the four.

"Wow, they really seem to have gotten the act up for tonight." Blanc commented, shifting her arm in Matt's.

"…yeah, t-they sure did…" Matt said in reply, stuttering and hesitating as he tried not to shift his arm as to make his date uncomfortable.

As they walked through the door, they were greeted by the sight of the room that led to the main room. The clear part of the doors to the main room were covered in black cloth, blocking the view into the room. To the side, there was a small office table where there was another male in black formal attire standing at attention. He was a stout, slightly pudgy boy who was not as tall as Matt and Raph with slightly spiky dark brown hair. He, too, wore a mask on his face. His mask was a partial dark red mask that covered up to his nose. He nodded silently to the four guests and gestured to the doors that led to the main room, an over-familiar smile on his lips.

"…so do we just…go in?" Nepgear asked, squeezing Raph's arm to grab his attention.

Raph, made very aware of the sudden pinch on his arm, "Um, I guess." Raph replied awkwardly, shrugging nonchalantly before taking a step forward.

The boy standing to the side suddenly began walking towards the group, and he reached for the door and opened it politely. He bowed and gestured for the four to enter, and they nodded in reply before taking a step inside.

The entire room was very large, far larger than any normal room. It was big enough to be an auditorium, both in height and in width. The long, sprawling walls were white in color, though parts were covered in the black cloth that was similar to the ones used outside. The walls were decorated with masks of varying different kinds, like the ones that the others had been wearing on the way in. The lights that shone from the ceiling were white and strangely dull in color, striking the similarly white floor tiles gently. But the combination of white light on white tiles made the white color very stark and painful to look at.

The tables were circular, and covered in a white tablecloth. The chairs surrounding these tables were also covered in white cloth, and were arranged neatly. In the center of the table was a white pot with a black and white mask propped up as the centerpiece, seemingly the motif of the table and the theme for the décor. Surrounding the centerpiece was a collection of chocolate coins wrapped in copper-colored shiny foil.

"This looks pretty quaint. Kind of like fine dining." Blanc commented, peering at the rest of the tables. Nobody seemed to be around just yet, so they walked to the table as the first guests.

Nepgear glanced around, seemingly worried. Her eyes swept the empty chairs, and she looked unsettled. "Hey, are we really the only ones he-"

"Hey!" A loud greeting from the entrance way turned all of their heads, and they saw Kyle walking down the aisle alongside a face new to the girls.

"Yo." Javy greeted with a casual raised hand, walking over to the two guys. They exchanged high fives, and Kyle walked over to the group as well.

"I see you're all here." A voice, familiar to all present, suddenly spoke up nearby. It was a voice they'd grown used to, but it was never like it was now.

It was normally loud and full of cheer and energy. But now it was serious, and toned down low to a voice so serious it was near unrecognizable.

They turned in the direction of the voice, and a young man bowed politely.

He was a boy with a large build, and he was almost as tall as Raph. He was wearing a black suit, just like them. He had a cobalt-blue bow tie attached very neatly to his collar, and his short crew military-style crew cut topped his head. With shiny black leather shoes and black slacks, he wore a shiny silver watch on his right wrist.

On his face, he donned a dark purple mask with black accents. Underneath, they could see the faint shine of black-rimmed square glasses.

"…Grape? Is that you?" Blanc asked in astonishment. She seemed taken aback at the unexpected shift in personality that he displayed.

Grape merely nodded, and a small smile appeared on his face. "Yes, it is me. I will be helping serve the food later on. Ladies and gentlemen, your table is here."

Grape gestured with his arm over to a nearby table, and he took a few steps to the side to allow the group to pass without obstruction.

"Thank you." The stunned replies of the group were scattered and soft, and they passed by him without another word. They each took their respective seats, with the dates sitting beside each other.

Nepgear, taking a seat next to Raph, breathed out a sigh as she sat. "I didn't expect Grape to start being like that."

"Yeah." Blanc agreed, still glancing at the man in question as he walked across the hall and began speaking with some of the other servers. "I don't think I did either."

Raph just shrugged. "He's capable of a lot of things. He just chooses to act like an idiot most of the time since it's fun for him to do so."

And with that, the group had fallen into an awkward silence. With nothing to talk about, the entire circle of people had drifted into the era of shut-mouth.

"…hey, Matt." Javy suddenly started, and Matt turned to him as if Javy had broken an arm.

"Oh." Raph suddenly started as if he had just realized what he should have been doing He turned to Nepgear and held a hand out to Javy. "This is Javy. He's an old friend of Matt, Kyle and I."

"…hi." Javy said a little sheepishly, and his eyes darted around awkwardly for a moment before he nodded in Nepgear's direction.

"Oh…well…I'm-" Nepgear tongue twisted as she fumbled over her words, and Raph cutting her off by pinching her arm gently but sharply did not help either.

Nepgear turned to Raph, and the two briefly locked eyes.

"_What?!" Nepgear motioned with her eyes, which were full of bewilderment and confusion. _

"…_don't use your real name." Raph signed with his hands and arms as subtly as he possibly could while mouthing the words. "It could be a bad idea." _

"_Why?!" Nepgear replied, only more and more confused. _

"_If we use your real name all the time, you might be discovered too quickly!" Raph explained, still gesturing while his eyes tried to convey the message as strongly as a human would allow. _

"…_fine. But what am I supposed to say? And Blanc, too?" Nepgear asked, lowering her hands and asking with her eyes alone. _

"…uh, Raph?" Javy asked, and the two jolted as if they had been struck by Zeus. "You okay?"

"Um, yeah. I'm good." Raph replied, waving off his question dismissively.

He turned back to Nepgear, whose eyes were now on full alert. Raph ripped his gaze from her and met Blanc's, who has manage to catch on. Raph relayed the message with subtly mouthed words, and Blanc's eyes widened in sudden realization before nodding in said realization.

"_So…how will this work?" Blanc mouthed, her eyes almost intimidating as they leered the message from across the table. _

"…" Raph, unsure of how to answer the question, thought back into the recesses of his mind.

…_names? _

He wasn't sure of a good one.

Especially if it were on the spot.

"…so…what're your names…?" Javy trailed off, glancing awkwardly between Blanc and Nepgear.

"…Y-Yuki!" Raph suddenly shot up and shouted, and the rest of the table stared at him as if he had exploded and then been put back together. He pointed towards Blanc. "H-her name is Yuki!"

He then pointed fervently towards Nepgear. "A-and she's Sakura!"

And for a few solid seconds, the table was silent.

"…and my name's Abraham Lincoln!" Matt shouted, and the rest of the table repressed the urge to stand up and throw their chairs.

"We're…um…living at Raph's for a while." Nepgear continued, unsure of how to proceed as she ignored Matt's outburst.

Javy shot a raised eyebrow in Raph's direction, and Raph immediately cursed Nepgear's choice of words in his mind.

_Not what I would have said. _He thought.

"They're, uh, some relatives of mine. They came in from Japan." Raph quickly excused, to which Javy just nodded slowly before returning to listening in on the conversation that was beginning to pick up.

As the conversation between strangers and friends began to proceed, Kyle quickly glanced towards Grape, who was walking close to their table. He quickly waved his hand subtly, and Grape managed to catch it with a sweeping gaze. Kyle raised his eyebrows twice, and Grape acknowledged it with a wink before he turned around and headed for the kitchen.

The signal for the plan to go underway.

"Oh, something wrong, Kyle?" Raph asked Kyle, startling the man who had been previously casting his gaze about the room for Grape moments ago. "You haven't really talked."

"I bet he's worried that the ladies are gonna attack him." Javy joked snidely, elbowing the young man next to him.

"Like you can talk." Matt replied, sniggering immaturely.

* * *

Earth: March 7, 2014; 7:00 PM; Visionary School

With the guests all in the room, the whole hall was bustling with hushed chit-chat from the various different tables. Nepgear and Blanc had gotten accustomed to Javy pretty quickly, and were content with listening with the amusing conversations taking place between him and the other guys.

"Hey, how long have you guys known each other?" Blanc asked suddenly, interrupting the guys in the midst of the conversation.

"Oh, well, um…" Raph started, glancing at his friends for a bit for turning to Blanc. "Well, Matt and Kyle have known me and each other since grade school. Javy met us since the first year of high school."

"I see." Nepgear said, nodding in appreciation. She averted her gaze, like she had something she didn't want to say and was troubled by it.

"Something wrong?" Matt asked, a little worried as he leaned forward.

"Well…you guys just seem so close. There are no filters when you guys talk. I've never seen anything like it." Nepgear replied, smiling sadly. "I'm a little jealous, actually."

Raph just smiled and patted her on the shoulder comfortingly. "Don't worry about it. We'll all be close before you know it."

And then Raph caught something out of the corner of his eyes.

Vince, who was sitting at an adjacent table, had glanced at their table restlessly. It was very clear that he wanted to come over and hang out with the group.

…_not the best idea. _Raph decided in his mind. After all, the girls didn't know him. He caught Javy's and Kyle's attention with his subtle glances, and they managed to catch on. As they monitored the table sneakily, they could see Vince checking out their table every now and then.

Matt, caught up in the conversation as he was, did not notice.

Kyle quickly raised his hand to the nearest server, who happened to be Grape. He nodded and walked over to the group, and he leaned forward to listen to Kyle.

"We're done with the appetizers. Would you mind taking the plates for us?" Kyle motioned for him to come closer for a whisper, and Grape obliged him.

"Something wrong?" Grape asked, his voice still on polite mode.

"Code Vince." Kyle whispered worriedly, making a very subtle motion with his hand that pointed in Vince's direction.

"…I see. I've got it." Grape responded, winking as he stood back up and clapped his hands to attract the attention of the rest of the guests. "I'll be collecting your plates now, seeing as you've all finished with the appetizers."

* * *

Earth: March 7, 2014; 8:00 PM; Visionary School

"That was some pretty good food." Nepgear commented, sighing in contentment. She leaned back in her chair and patted her stomach in satisfaction.

"Yeah, actually." Matt agreed, taking a sip from the glass of iced tea on the table.

"Dessert was pretty nice, too." Blanc added, reaching for one of the chocolate coins on the table and twirling it around her fingers. She looked at Raph. "So, what happens now?"

Raph shot a very subtle, quick glance at the DJ booth where Grape was. Grape signaled with a smile, nod and wink for them to walk onto the large, empty space.

Raph nodded and gestured for the girls and Matt to follow him. Confused, they walked over to the zone.

Suddenly, the light exploded with brightness as the white floor tiles reflected the multicolored hues of red, blue, green, yellow and purple. Music was playing in the background for the whole dinner, chill jazz and ambient music.

But now, "Treasure" had begun to play. And it was a very danceable song.

"…looks like people are beginning to dance." Nepgear commented uneasily as she noted the people from other tables beginning to step up to the dance floor. She was clearly becoming very aware of the dancers, and conscious of the fact that she would probably have to dance as well.

Raph was more occupied with something else, however.

He could see Vince glancing at his own date, who had started a conversation with other at the table, and then glancing back at Raph's group. He stood up subtly and began to walk over to them.

And just in time, Grape suddenly came in from behind Vince and patted him on the shoulder.

"Vince, I need you to do something for me for a second, if you wouldn't mind." Grape said in a pleading voice, something Vince wasn't accustomed to hearing. Vince nodded in agreement, and the two walked away.

_Nice. _Raph thanked Grape heavily in his mind before turning back to his friends.

Suddenly, the music switched to slow dance music. Raph felt his heart skip a beat in nervousness, and his sweat pores suddenly became as active as never before.

"…would you like to dance, then?" He offered Nepgear his hand, trying to hide his nervousness.

If anyone could shoot fireworks from some undisclosed location on their body, Nepgear would have been placed in the Ripley's Believe It or Not exhibits for life.

"Um…sure." Nepgear muttered shyly, and the two slowly drew closer to each other onto the colorfully illuminated dance floor. They reached out to each other, and the two joined hands. Raph placed his hand onto her waist, which Nepgear was clearly not used to. She leaned her hand onto Raph's shoulder, clearly something he was not used to.

With the slow piano playing as the two held hands and shuffled a little awkwardly around the dance floor lit with lights of different colors laying curtains of their colorful rays onto the whole area, the mood felt more than a little romantic.

It only served to make the two more uneasy as they tried their best not to look directly at each other. As Raph held Nepgear's waist, and Nepgear leaned onto his shoulder, they felt the heat rising to their heads as quickly as hot sauce makes a cartoon character spew fire.

"…hey, Matt." Blanc turned around and held her hand out to Matt. "Shall we?" She smiled invitingly, trying to fight off the slight embarrassment that came with the invitation.

"Uh…um…" Matt, taken completely off guard, had no idea what to say. His face had brightened so much that he was practically glowing. His legs were shaking slightly, and his entire being shivered as well.

_WHAT THE HELL DO I DO?! _Matt's mind practically imploded and resurrected itself in the span of a single second as the question struck at his very core. _I'M SUPPOSED TO DANCE WITH HER, RIGHT?! _

Number 1: Matt had no experience dancing.

Number 2: Matt had no experience dancing with someone.

Number 3: Matt had no experience dancing.

Number 4: Matt had no idea what to do.

Number 5: Matt had no experience dancing.

Number 6: _OMGOMGOMGOMGOMGOMGOMGOMGOMG _was the only thing on his mind.

He began to feel spikes of coldness that pierced him from what seemed like every direction, and he felt the blood in his veins begin to pulse faster and faster. The lights began to shine brighter and brighter, almost as if they were all miniature suns to Matt's eyes.

His heart felt like it had a life of its own, and it was trying to tear its way out of his chest like a rabid dog. He felt his arms beginning to shake uncontrollably, and his legs weakened as if they were going to give out underneath him.

"I-I'm sorry!" Matt said, his voice clearly torn as he turned away and dashed towards the men's bathroom.

Leaving Blanc alone on the dance floor.

Blanc, stunned, just stared after him with no idea what to do. She slowly lowered her hand and lowered her eyes to the floor, trying to brave the hushed whispers that she could hear in the corners of her mind.

She felt the hot flush of embarrassment slowly spread through her being, from her chest and into her cheeks. She had to tense in order to make sure that the embarrassment didn't start falling from her eyes. She felt her shoulders beginning to shiver and shake, though she didn't really understand why.

…_is it something I did? _Blanc's mind, now on an all-time low, couldn't help but rewind and reexamine everything she'd ever done since meeting Matt, wondering if she'd done anything wrong. _Was it something I said? _

…_I know I'm not the prettiest girl, but…for this to happen…_

"…would you mind if I obliged you?" Blanc felt her heart skip a beat in surprise, and her train of thought immediately braked as she turned her eyes to meet the source of the voice.

Grape was standing there on the dance floor next to her, and his face was twisted into a complicated expression made only more difficult to understand with the mask. He walked a bit closer to Blanc, his hands holding each other in front of his body.

Grape's hands removed the mask from his face slowly, revealing the rest of his face. And he had a complicated smile on his face that said so many things without speaking a word that Blanc felt really, really confused just by looking at him.

One of the mixed messages she got was the willingness to comfort her.

He inclined his head, waiting for Blanc's reply.

"…it's okay. I don't really feel like dancing." Blanc replied curtly and politely, trying not to let the hurt and pain show through the cracks of her voice, and she just silently walked back to the table and sat back down while trying to ignore the glances and stares that were coming from the other guests.

"…hey, Raph?" Nepgear asked uneasily, oblivious to what had happened near them, as their dance continued as slowly and uncomfortably as it had been when they had started. In fact, the prolonged contact had only served to make both people even more conscious of their partner.

"Yeah?" He replied, trying not to let his voice betray his emotions. His grip on her was very uncertain, swaying between wanting to grip it tight and wanting to let go and retreat at once. His heartbeat was as fast as heaven and hell would allow a human being, probably powerful enough to beat a professional boxer to the ground in a single pound.

"…I need to tell you something…" Nepgear began, her mind beginning to reel. She felt the heat around her intensifying, and the heat inside her only flaring up as if a bonfire had been lit and then been struck with a bucket of gasoline.

…_shit. What?! _Raph had entered full panic mode, with his imagination going bat-shit crazy. _What does she plan to say to me right now?! With this mood?! This moment?! Is she-?!_

* * *

Earth: March 7, 2014; 9:20 AM; Raph's House

"I'm asking if you like Raph."

Noire's question sent Nepgear's heart into a frenzy. The wind suddenly became not nearly enough to be considered cold, and she felt her footing becoming unsteady.

"…as a man…and you, as a woman…" Noire continued, and she looked at Nepgear. "How do you feel about Raph?"

Nepgear herself was surprised as she absorbed what she saw in front of her.

Noire was standing in front of Nepgear as if her life had depended on it. Her cheeks were tinted with a thin blush, and her eyes seemed to be sparkled as if she were teetering between an inner war she was fighting within herself. Her hands were clenched as if she were bracing herself to do something she didn't want to do, but at the same time, it was as if she was putting her best foot forward and placing her being on the line.

After a moment of silence, Nepgear faced down Noire and looked her straight in the eye.

…_what are these feelings? _

It was a feeling that felt as if there were a cold weight pressing against her chest from the inside. It was heavy, and it filled Nepgear with emotions she didn't know.

One was an emotion that chained her mind with painful, guilty thoughts that kept forcing her to return to them again and again.

And one was an emotion that filled her chest what felt like heavy sleet that seemed to hurt her and try to force tears out of her eyes.

"…I don't know."

"…really?" Noire replied, her own voice seemingly filled with a load of emotions that Nepgear couldn't really make out either.

"…I don't know." Nepgear said again.

The only sound between them was the quiet whistle of the wind.

* * *

Earth: March 7, 2014; 8:30 PM; Visionary School

"I'm really glad to be your friend, Raph. I hope that we continue to stay friends."

Raph, completely taken aback by the words that Nepgear had said, stopped dancing completely. Nepgear, too, stopped as he did. The two stared at each other for a moment, almost seemingly entranced by each other in their mutual typhoons in confusion and emotion.

Unexpected words in an unexpected situation.

Raph wasn't sure how to react and feel to the words.

…_is that what's supposed to happen in this situation? _Raph's mind had been struck by the lightning of God and then speared by the pitchfork of Satan before having been drilled in half and being stitched back together.

It felt that way to him. His mind was all over the place.

* * *

_Fuck, why did I do that?!_

Matt punched the wall as hard as he could, leaving a bruise on his knuckles and a beating heart faster than a racecar on a circular track. Sweat was pouring from his scalp as much as Niagara Falls on Mach 9, and he had to force his eyes to hold back what felt like tears.

Though what kind of emotion those tears were for was something he didn't know.

_I'm such an idiot! _Matt cursed to himself, berating his being over and over again as he pounded the wall with his other hand again. He kicked the toilet, and then cursed at the pain that ran up his leg.

He sat back down onto the closed toilet seat and hung his head in his hands.

…_what the hell is wrong with me?! I left her out there! I embarrassed her! _Matt screamed internally, clenching his hands into fists and trying not to yell in self-contempt.

After all, the rest of the guys would hear him if he did.

_What am I gonna do?! _Matt's mind raced back and forth, running on the engine of panic and fear like he was going to die otherwise.

_What the hell am I gonna do?!_

* * *

"…excuse me for a while." Nepgear said, her voice unsteady, and she released Raph's hands before quickly walking towards the bathroom.

Leaving Raph alone on the dance floor.

…_damn. _That thought ran through his head, and he scratched the back of his head. _Did I go wrong somewhere?_

Nepgear closed the door behind her as she entered the girl's bathroom, and she closed her eyes and sighed.

…_I don't want us to be like that! I don't want us to be…together like that! _Nepgear told herself as she began to pace around the cramped space.

As her eyes swept around the comfort room, her eyes locked onto the mirror, where she could see herself.

Instantaneously, memories of her conversation with Noire burst from the dam of her mind and flooded her brain and dropped into her heart.

…_I don't like him… _Nepgear said to herself, almost pleading as she leaned onto the counter next to the sink and tried to take a deep breath.

…_I don't like him…like that…I don't…really…want… _Her head was on a mental rollercoaster misplaced on the ferris wheel tracks, beginning to spiral out of her own control.

Mental images of Raph as they walked around the mall, and mental images of them dancing together, only added fuel to her inner fire.

Her heart, remembering the images, was under siege from all directions. And she had no idea how to defend herself, only that she was taking the heat.

…_I don't…_

"…do I?" Nepgear muttered to herself, and her voice sounded ripped in half.

Torn.

* * *

Earth: March 7, 2014; 8:45 PM; Visionary School

"…did your date do the bathroom, too?"

Blanc shifted in her chair at the voice, and her eyes met with Raph's. He pulled up the chair next to her, and sat down with a forlorn, defeated smile on his face.

"…yeah." Blanc replied, her voice hollowed out and driven to the brink of depression to Raph's ears. "Why? Did Nepgear shy out of the dance?"

Traces of bitterness and self-deprecating humor were left in her tone.

"Well…she ended up leaving after a little bit of dance." Raph replied, unable to hide his own bitterness.

"…I was never cut out for dancing, anyway. I probably would have tripped over his shoes a bunch of times." Blanc spat in spite, averting her gaze to the floor.

"…how about I teach you?" Raph asked, and Blanc looked at him with a faint hint of surprise in her eyes. But then she laughed, and then she stood up from the chair and sighed.

She held out her hand for him. "…well, sure. Why not?"

Raph just smiled a small smile and took her hand, leading her onto the dance floor. As they began to dance, Kyle felt surprise run through his system when he spotted the two slowly shuffling to the slow dance music.

Kyle scanned the entirety of the room, looking for the two important key points.

Grape couldn't keep Vince occupied forever, since it would only make him suspicious. So, Javy had managed to take the second half of the magazine of bullets and distracted Vince for a good long while by speaking to him and his date at his table.

Kyle spotted the person he was looking for on the other side of the room, and he subtly sped through the room towards the DJ booth.

"Grape!" Kyle cried softly, and Grape met his eyes with his own worried expression. "The plan's gone completely wrong!"

"…we've got a bigger problem on our hands." Grape replied, concern in his voice. He had his arms crossed.

"…what do you mean?" Kyle asked, shifting closer to Grape.

Grape, a grim expression on his face, just gestured with a nod towards the direction of Raph and Blanc. Kyle peered at them as well, but he didn't understand what he meant.

"What are you-"Kyle stopped talking as he saw Grape slowly raise his right hand upwards. It slowly began to count down the fingers, from the five on his pinky finger.

Four, on the ring finger.

Three, on the middle finger.

Two, on the pointer.

And just on cue, the chorus of the music played. At the same time, the world suddenly transformed.

The lights shifted from the slowly shifting multicolored rays to a single, unified color of shimmering, mystical silver light that bathed the dance floor in a romantic, beautified aura. Other lights of the same color shone their rays in movements that bathed the entire room in graceful movements that bedazzled the eyes.

As Raph and Blanc looked around each other in wonder, they suddenly heard a very quiet yet very unnatural sound emitted above them.

Small bits of silver confetti, cut out in the shape of snowflakes, began to rain down from the ceiling in slow, swooping movements. At the same time, the lights were suddenly transformed into the shapes of silver snowflake spotlights that clothed the entire dance floor in beautiful silver crystals.

Raph and Blanc, amazement tinting their eyes, were suddenly made extremely conscious of each other. And when they turned to each other, they realized just how close they were to each other.

With nothing to say, their heartbeats were once again rushing like a professional sprinter.

"…thanks for…teaching me how to dance…" Blanc said, gently pushing Raph away from her. Raph took that as the cue, and he let her go and distanced himself a bit.

"…sure thing." He said in embarrassed reply, unable to look at her directly.

"This isn't good." Kyle muttered, freaking out as he ran his hands through his hair while staring at the newly wrecked situation.

"…this is our worst case scenario." Grape sighed, pressing his hand to his temples. "…Code Black, Kyle."


	22. Chapter 15

Chapter 15: Turmoil

Earth: March 12, 2014; 5:00 AM; Raph's House

***BEEP* *BEEP* *BEEP***

"Ugh…" Raph groaned in sleepy complaint as he slowly turned in bed and pushed himself off of the mattress. As he sat up, trying to regain his composure, his recuperating mind centered back on the issue that was haunting him.

Images of Nepgear walking away from him, the sight of Matt running for the bathroom and deserting Blanc, and the heartbeat and heat that he'd felt when he'd held Blanc in his arms as the light around them shimmered like diamonds in a spotlight.

The images sent various different feelings through his chest. Nepgear's exit had let him with a strange feeling of disappointment mixed with relief, and he could feel the cold creeping into his fingers and his feet.

Was it fear? Disappointment? Resentment?

He didn't know.

Watching his friend Matt bolt and leave his date alone on the dance floor only filled him with mixed feelings. He wanted to berate Matt for doing something stupid, yet Raph knew Matt. He couldn't blame Matt at all for running out, no matter what he did, because Matt was shy and inexperienced at this kind of stuff. Yet, seeing it actually happen only filled him with shame, embarrassment and an indescribable kind of anger. It welled up within, only to be cooled down by reason and logic.

Dancing with Blanc was adding fuel to his blazing fire of swirling emotions. The moment was so emotionally charged and natural to Raph that it filled him with guilt. The prospect of dancing with his friend's date only made him want to beat himself into a doorway frame, and only acknowledging that she had looked stunningly beautiful with her eyes shining in the moonlight-like spotlights and her sandy brown hair swaying in the cool air had served to make him feel even worse about it all.

This torment had already lasted for a few days since the day of Formal Night, and the effects had not even begun to wear off.

As Raph stepped into the shower and allowed the warm water to strike his skin, he felt the soothing warmth flow like a wave into his system and drive away the spikes of cold uncertainty and guilt stabbed into his skin.

But the shower couldn't rinse away the memories of Formal Night, which were still engraved deeply into his brain.

…_I need to stop thinking about this. What's done is done. I still have school. _Raph decided firmly, reaching for the bottle of shampoo.

Thirty minutes, Raph had already dried himself and changed clothes before heading down the stairs towards the kitchen.

And dread began to sneak into his body once again as he approached the kitchen.

Peering inside the doorway into the room granted him the sight of Noire and Vert preparing the food for breakfast, and the inviting smell of sizzling bacon was tempting him to walk inside and forget all of his problems.

If not for the fact that the rest of the girls were sitting down together at the table, so silent that one could take a step and it would sound like it was played over a set of surround sound speakers.

Raph's eyes centered on Nepgear, who was facing the white tablecloth as if she had grown an addiction to the color. She was not speaking a word, as expected.

Raph then turned his gaze to Blanc, who was sitting alongside her twin sisters. Blanc noticed him first, and gave Raph an attempt at a calm smile.

But Raph could see the layers of unease and embarrassment underneath her mask of an expression.

Opening the door felt like detonating a sonic bomb at the same time a Tigrex roars. As Raph slowly stepped into the room, he could practically feel the tension palpable in the air like molasses left in the fridge. Most everyone immediately tense, and some turned to look at him.

"Hi!" Neptune, seemingly the only one unaffected by the over-awkward mood, waved her entire arm over her head as if Raph were on the other side of the moon. "Good morning!"

"Hey." Raph muttered softly, his voice hushed and gentle unlike his usual voice.

He was trying his best not to break the already awkward atmosphere.

Raph took a seat next to the purple-haired blob of energy incarnate, who seemed as restless as usual with her quivering in the seat and constantly glancing over her shoulder at Noire and Vert's backs as they finished cooking the last of the food.

"Breakfast's ready!" Vert called out, bringing in the plates that were littered with still sizzling bacon, steaming rice and aromatic scrambled eggs. Vert turned to Raph, gesturing to the food. "I also made your lunch today, so expect the same thing as breakfast."

"Thanks, Vert." Raph replied gratefully, taking his spoon and fork and beginning to eat the very warm food.

Everyone else began to dig in as their plates came to them.

But not a single person dared to break the now heavy silence.

Raph, through quiet chomps and bites, tried his utter best not to glance at Nepgear and Blanc as he ate. But he couldn't help but stealing one or two at each.

Nepgear, still facing downwards, never once looked up as she slowly and almost forlornly ate away at her food that was almost untouched.

Blanc was poking at her food as well, but the vibe she was exuding was something that felt like Blanc was waging a war within herself. Blanc suddenly noticed Raph when he took a second glance, and she just averted her gaze with a reddening face.

…_kill me now. _Raph thought, his soul recoiling at the burden of trying to withstand the unbearable silence.

He immediately sped up his pace until he had finished all of the food within ten seconds, then stood up and then placed the plate and utensils next to the sink before striding out of the kitchen as quickly as possible.

As he quickly gathered up his bags and headed for the door, he hear the sound of someone rushing behind him. The footsteps sent waves of panic through his system.

He did not want to deal with this kind of thing in the morning.

Opening the door, he rushed outside and almost made it to the front gate when he felt a hand grab his shoulder.

The idea that it was Nepgear or Blanc was tossed out the window when the same hand suddenly struck his back so hard that he stumbled forward and almost hit his head on the steel of the gate door.

"Hey, calm down! I'm not gonna bite or anything, sheesh. Just relax, Snorlax!" The goofy sound of Neptune's voice made Raph breath out a massive sigh of relief, and he turned around to face the purple-haired ditz. "You seem to be heading out pretty early." Neptune asked while tilting her head in a display of adorable curiosity, and Raph tried his best not to point out that Neptune's clothes were in disarray.

She had been wearing house apparel, a pair of light blue shorts and a single orange and white striped tank top. Neptune wasn't a tidy person to begin with, but now it just looked like she had rolled out of bed and into a lawnmower.

"Yeah, I've got some stuff to take care of, and it has to be done early." Raph replied, shrugging. Neptune looked him up and down, and grinned knowingly at his uneasy shuffling in place.

"You alright? You need a 1-UP or something? Though I can't give you one." She asked Raph, who wasn't even sure what she was trying to say.

"I'm perfectly healthy." Raph replied, figuring it was okay to play it safe with that kind of answer.

Neptune just shook her head, her ditsy and ever-happy expression transforming immediately into one of concern and unease. "You know what I'm talking about, Raph."

Caught off guard, Raph just shrugged. "I don't know. I'm still sorting things out on my end."

"Mm." Neptune nodded in acknowledgement. "What about him? How's he doing?"

Raph just looked away, opening the gate. "He hasn't talked to anyone since Formal Night. He'll answer you if you try to talking to him, but his answers are short and quick. Sometimes, he won't even answer." He shook his head and took a single step through the gateway. "Lately, he's been going straight home after school."

"Don't worry about it all!" Raph turned to see Neptune, who had returned to her normal self, as she cartwheeled back towards the house and flashed the dumbfounded boy a grin. "This is Matt, man! He'll be fine!"

Raph just gave her an unsure smile and nodded. "Yeah."

_I sure hope so. _

But Raph chose not to say that as he closed the gate behind him.

* * *

Earth: March 12, 2014; 9:37 AM; Visionary School Cafeteria

"Damn it, man! I could've sworn that the Spider Queen would have been vulnerable to poison!" Vince complained, sending half of a ham and cheese sandwich down his throat.

"…Spider Queens are usually immune to poison since they can poison you. It's a common rule in any RPG, man!" Javy replied, sipping from a juice box as he leaned back onto a chair and propped his feet up on the lunch table.

Raph just shook his head as he ate into the lunch that Vert had taken the care to make for him today. "Vince, why didn't you have fire equipment? I'm sure you'd have some at level 25."

"I didn't keep it equipped, man!" Vince shot back, groaning as he leaned back onto the table.

A usual snack break for the three classmates.

Though their fourth member was far from the routine. A few tables far, in fact.

…_damn it, man. _Raph cursed mentally as he glanced past Vince's form, towards his close friend who was sitting a mere fifteen feet away.

There, alone at the table nibbling into his crackers, was Matt.

He's been doing this for the past few days, speaking as little as he could possibly get away with. He'd been giving off so much depressed and unpleasant vibes that no one had dared gone up to him to ask what was wrong.

And Matt knew why. They'd all witnessed what he'd done at the Formal Night. And whoever hadn't seen it already would end up hearing about it. After all, it was a small school. Smaller than most, in fact.

And to Matt, paranoia and depression had set in faster than cement being hit with a high-powered fan powered by a million 9 volt batteries.

…_Matt, you idiot. Why the fucking hell did you do that?! _Matt thought as the events of Formal Night came vividly to him for the umpteenth time.

His head was being occupied with so much thoughts like this that it was practically visible and floating around him.

…_fuck me. _Matt sighed mentally as he slumped down onto the table in a perfect display of surrender to his emotional assault. _I'm an idiot. I'm a jerk. I'm stupid. _

The last thing he wanted to do was see the look of Blanc's face that night.

Imagining it was all the more agonizing for his being. Imagining any trace of sadness in her eyes made Matt want to wrench his heart out and smash it in frustration with his own hands.

"Hey. Matt." Matt's train of thought derailed and flew off the cliff when he heard a voice cut through the wall he'd set up around his mind. He looked up to see Raph standing near the table, lunchbox in hand.

Matt's initial response was to look back down and continue nibbling at his Graham's crackers.

"You okay?" Raph asked, waiting for Matt's response.

But it never came. Matt just adjusted his position and looked from one spot on the floor to another, as if God was using his laser pointer for fun.

"Are you coming today?" Raph asked him.

Matt replied by standing up, gathering the wrappers of his crackers and walking away.

As Raph just sighed, he heard Matt's voice say, "I'm helping my brother study today."

…_so it's a no. _Raph just sighed, exhausted both emotionally and mentally.

* * *

Earth: March 12, 2014; 11:37 AM; Raph's House

"Hmm…maybe it should be the leftovers? Or…should I cook something else?"

Such were the thoughts that plagued Nepgear's mind as she walked through the kitchen, looking through the inventory stocked in Raph's kitchen.

But she couldn't really focus with the events of Formal Night still fresh in her mind.

"Hey, what's for lunch?" Uni asked as she walked into the kitchen.

"Umm…I'm not sure yet. Maybe we'll just heat up the leftovers." Nepgear replied, more than a little absent-minded.

"I'm surprised we're living with your sister, and leftovers still exist somewhere." Uni chuckled in an attempt to lighten the mood.

It didn't work.

Uni just sighed and turned to her friend, who was staring at the contents of the fridge blankly as if the secret to life was resting on a rack inside.

"Nepgear, are you alright?" The Lastation CPU Candidate asked, and the Planeptune CPU Candidate immediately jumped in response as if she had been shot with a stun gun set to 50 volts.

"I…" Nepgear trailed off, closing the fridge door and walking towards the counter while trying to avoid meeting Uni's gaze.

"Nepgear…we're friends. You can tell me whatever's on your mind." Uni offered, trying not to sound forceful.

Nepgear just looked away, as if the sink had transformed into Excalibur. "…it's about Raph."

_The elephant in the room, huh? _Uni thought, trying to keep any and all sarcasm out of her voice and thoughts.

"Do you…do you like him?" Uni asked, standing to face Nepgear completely.

Nepgear just looked at Uni directly.

…_do I like Raph? _The question that she was afraid to face. The question that she didn't want to know the answer to.

…_it's not like he's a bad guy. He's kind, he's reasonable and he's sensible. But…I never really thought of him that way…but…_

"Go on." Uni urged, snapping Nepgear out of her supply route of thoughts.

"Wait, was I talking out loud?" Nepgear asked.

Uni just nodded.

…_darn it! _Nepgear thought to herself. _I would never be thinking about this if Noire hadn't asked me that question from the start! _

…_come to think of it…why did Noire ask me that question? _

Nepgear cast aside the seemingly unimportant information and looked Uni in the eye again, this time more firmly. "…have you ever fallen in love with someone, Uni?"

Uni immediately felt like cartwheeling away from her close friend at the question, almost like an exotic dancer recoils from a cobra.

"N-no! Why do you think that I-"

Uni stopped when Nepgear turned to face her. Nepgear placed the knife she was holding onto the cutting board on the table.

Nepgear's eyes looked lost.

"...I don't know what these feelings are, Uni. I just don't know." Nepgear said, her voice almost a pathetic plea for help.

Uni just stared at the Planeptune CPU Candidate for a few seconds, unsure of what to say, before she walked forward and placed her shoulders onto Nepgear's shoulders.

The two locked eyes.

"...I don't really know much about love, so I have no clue about the specifics." Uni said, a troubled smile on her face as she patted her friend on the shoulder again. "But I think that you'll know how you feel when you feel it, Nepgear. You're smart, and you're sensible like that."

"…but I don't." Nepgear squeaked, her voice beginning to break.

"W-wait! Don't start crying on me! You're going to make a scene!" Uni, startled, tried to get to Nepgear to calm down by hugging her close.

"…" Nepgear, unsure of what to say, just looked down and closed her eyes.

Uni said nothing as she felt a warm liquid slowly trickle down her neck and pool at the base of her neck.

"…let's make lunch, Nepgear." Uni said, patting her friend's back.

"…sure."

* * *

Earth: March 12, 2014; 4:17 PM; Raph's House

The first thing Raph heard as he entered his front door was the sound of swords clashing and the death cries of adorable monsters. As he walked into the living room, he spotted Rom and Ram on the couch clattering away at the PS3 controllers.

"…Castle Crashers?" Raph asked, and the two nodded without taking their eyes off of the screen.

"How was Matt? And Grape?" Ram asked as she pressed buttons fiercely. On screen, her red knight performed a powerful three hit combo before launching an enemy into the air and performing a fire spell.

"Umm…Matt's not doing well. He hasn't been talking much, and he won't be visiting for a bit. Grape, on the other hand, seems to be doing fine." Raph replied, and Rom could catch on to the very slight gloominess in his tone.

"Hey." Raph turned to see Uni coming out of the kitchen with a broom and a dustpan, who had greeted him with a casual smile.

"Yo." Raph replied. "Where are the others?"

That alone was enough for Uni to tell that he wasn't even his usual self anymore.

"They went out to get some food." Uni replied, trying to look as normal as possible.

"I see." Raph replied, looking between her and the twins. He shot her a faint smile. "Well, I have some work to do. Call me when dinner's good."

But as he turned around, Uni caught a glimpse of his expression.

And it wasn't happy.

Uni stared after him, unsure of what to think, do or say.

"Hey, Uni! This boss is too hard! Help us out!" Ram's cry shook Uni out of her daze.

Uni just sighed and leaned the broom and dustpan on the shelf nearby. "F-fine, there's no helping you two. But you two are helping me clean after this one boss!"

"Fiiiiiiiine~"

* * *

Earth: March 14, 2014; 8:42 PM; Raph's House

Nepgear sat alone on the second floor balcony, watching the scenery as her mind was distracted by the flitting of the birds and the cool wind brushing against her face soothingly.

If only it could whisk away her troubles, she wished.

…_come to think of it, I haven't seen Matt, Grape or Kyle since Formal Night. _Nepgear suddenly realized, her thoughts drawing closer to concern.

But as she spent a minute thinking about it, her mind began to push that aside and come to more important matters.

Particularly, the matter with Raph.

She sighed as if her lungs were connected to an oxygen tank, and her shoulders sagged before she leaned back onto the armchair and sighed a second time.

"…love…huh?" Nepgear muttered to herself. She stood up unsteadily and walked slowly to the end of the balcony, and she leaned onto the railing to look out at the scenery in front of her.

The night air was cooler, almost cold as it swiped her cheek with a slightly-stronger-than-usual gust of wind. The air was a dark blue, almost black as it surrounded the world with its ambiguous embrace. Below, Nepgear could see the barren gray street with a few cars scattered here and there. She winced as light peered from the right side of the street, and a small blue sedan drove past at a casual speed.

The sound of the rubber tires grinding away at the asphalt as it cruised by send shivers down Nepgear's already cold spine. She shivered, and she breathed onto her hands in an attempt to warm herself.

Suddenly, she felt a warm feeling spread over her back. It felt very comforting and soothing, and it was almost as if a shroud made from the flames of the sun had coalesced around her shoulders. It spread throughout her body, warming her torso. However, her freezing fingers were still cold.

As Nepgear looked to see what had clothed, she realized that it was a black coat.

"Yo, Nep. Jr!" The familiar voice of the Planeptune CPU rang in her ears, and at a volume too high to be called the _**indoor voice**_. As Neptune's face popped up from behind her and shot her own flesh and blood a wide faced smile void of any worry, Nepgear couldn't help but feel a little infected by her big sister's cheeky, spunky grin.

"Hi, Big Sis." Nepgear replied, her voice a little too lonely and sad for comfort. Neptune's ears immediately perked up, and she grabbed her little sister by the shoulders and pulled her closer.

Shorter big sister looked taller little sister eye-to-eye, their proximity level almost uncomfortable even for the two. "I detect something I don't like in your voice, Nepgear. Did some Europeans come here and inject with you with artificial sadness?! Did they make you take the pill?!"

There were times when even Nepgear failed to comprehend what her big sister was trying to say. Now was one of those times.

"Euro…what?" Nepgear replied, the word rolling off of her tongue as if she had discovered a new language.

"It's a kind of human I learned about that lives in a country that isn't here. I heard about it when I was talking about it with Ra-"

Immediately, Neptune realized her mistake and clamped her mouth with her own two hands and backed up like there was a construction site being dug on the balcony. Nepgear, already sure who Neptune was talking about, just sighed and took the coat over her shoulders off.

"…this is Raph's coat. He wore it that night." Nepgear replied, her voice absorbed in sad reminiscence as she gazed almost longingly at the coat in her arms.

Inside, Neptune cursed herself for her second mistake.

"…you okay, Nep. Jr?" Neptune asked, walking over to her sister and leaned onto her taller sister's shoulder. "What are you doing out here, anyway?"

"You too." Nepgear returned the question, this time a mix of emotions the undertone of the words. "Why are you here?"

And for a while, the two said nothing but gaze at each other. Neptune paced up to Nepgear and stood next to her, leaning onto the railing as well. The whispers of the quiet wind blew past Nepgear's ears, and she felt solace knowing that Neptune was there with her. Slowly, a comforting warmth blossomed within Nepgear's chest that traveled over her whole body and reached her fingertips and the ends of her toes.

"Hey…Neptune?" She asked, only to see Neptune turn to her with her lips smeared with pudding as if she'd buried alive in the delicacy.

"…sorry." Neptune quickly apologized, wiping the sugary mess off of her face and getting back into the serious mood that had almost been demolished. "Yeah? What is it?"

"…I've been thinking about…you know. What happened at Formal Night." Nepgear confessed, turning her head away from her sister as if it were something to be embarrassed about.

"…I know." Neptune said, her voice so matter-of-fact that Nepgear's head turned to the purple haired ditz in response.

"And I remember that Raph had asked me to come to the Formal Night as his friend…guest…thing." Nepgear continued, beginning to gesture with her hands as she spoke.

"Right. I remember too." Neptune nodded.

"…to be honest, I was worried back then. Worried that he might…you know…" Nepgear paused, and Neptune turned to see the CPU Candidate too red to ignore. It was like she was glowing in the dark. "…that he might like me. You know…as more than a friend. And…even though I was worried about all of that…I don't even know if I like him as a friend or…something else…anymore…"

Neptune nodded, not saying a word.

"And…well…it didn't bother me as much until Formal Night." Nepgear added, holding her hands out with her palms to the sky.

"Did something lovey-dovey happen while you were there?" Neptune asked, and Nepgear was surprised to hear those words exit her sister's mouth without any trace of jest in them.

"Well…we danced." Nepgear started.

But her sister held up her hand and cut her off.

"…little sister. Do exactly as I say." Neptune said, and her serious voice began to get to Nepgear, who shot her a look as if she didn't know where Neptune was coming from.

Neptune suddenly leaped up onto the railing and then spun to face Nepgear.

"Catch me." Was the only thing that she said before she leaped off.

"Neptune!" Nepgear cried out, and she immediately reached over the balcony for her sister's hand. Managing to grasp it, she held onto her sister's hand for dear life and planted her leg into the floor to stop her sister from falling.

And five minutes later, Neptune was back on the balcony with an extremely hysterical little sister.

"What did you do that for?!" Nepgear questioned, her voice loud and her hands grasping her sister's shoulders. They were trembling in a flood of emotion and panic, and Nepgear just couldn't take it.

"…in that one moment when I fell, did your emotions all explode at once?" Neptune asked, and Nepgear froze.

When her sister had leaped off, all kinds of signals had gone off in her brain.

Her sister was going to get hurt. Her beloved, dear sister, the only sister she had in the entire world, was going fall and get injured. Possibly, with something that would take forever to recover.

And yes, her heart had been ready to burst.

Grief. Shock. Sadness. Surprise.

So much emotion had poured out, and Nepgear could barely remain calm at remembering how those emotions felt.

She couldn't even remain calm now.

"…when you're caught up in the heat of the moment, your emotions are out of whack." Neptune said, her voice low, intense and serious.

Nepgear widened her eyes in shock as Neptune grasped her firmly by the shoulders.

"When you're caught up in the heat of the moment, you'll start thinking thoughts that you wouldn't usually think."

And suddenly, Neptune let go of Nepgear and just started laughing while scratching the back of her head. "Haha, well that's what I remember seeing on the drama I was watching the other day."

_Good grief. _Nepgear thought to herself, sighing.

"Well, thinking too much about this stuff will make my brain tap-dance in my noggin. Kinda like how it feels when I drink a Slurpee." Neptune replied, and she pulled out a hidden cup of pudding. "Want some?"

"…sure." Nepgear replied, taking a spoonful from Neptune. As she swallowed it, she sighed and looked back at her sister, who was still gazing at her. "…what? Is there some pudding on my face?"

"…I think that you'll be fine. You **are **my little sis, after all. It's up to you to decide how you feel. Just remember that I have to approve of anyone you decide to marry, Nep. Jr!" Neptune said before she opened the sliding door and took a step through it.

Nepgear turned around and sighed to stare at the night air once again.

"You'll know what you're feeling. You're **my **little sister, after all. It's up to you to decide if the moment gave you those feelings, or if you had those all along." Nepgear glanced behind her to see Neptune shoot her one final wink and grin before she stepped through the doorway and closed the sliding door.

…_I see. _

Nepgear just smiled as she felt the pieces slowly begin to fit one another, and the tangled mess in her heart slowly began to unravel.

"…I think I get it now…thanks to you, big sis."

* * *

Earth: March 14, 2014; 8:57 PM; Kyle's House

"Ah, nothing beats a good shower in the evening." Kyle muttered as he walked into his bedroom, dressed in nothing but a light green towel with orange stripes. As he walked over to the closet, he deftly pulled the doors open and yanked out some sleepwear.

Throwing on the clothes, he was halfway through his shirt when the sound of his phone ringing caught his attention.

_Who's this? _Kyle wondered, mystified as he paced to the phone and quickly brought it to his ear while pressing the button. "Hello?"

"Yo." Kyle just breathed out a sigh full of relief and the release of tension when he heard Grape's voice on the other end of the line.

"Hey." Kyle greeted casually, and he walked over to his bed and flopped onto it unceremoniously, as if he were a flapjack. "What's with the call?"

"Raph's gonna schedule another hangout tomorrow." Grape replied, and Kyle just sighed and nodded to himself.

"Got it." Kyle said, and his finger slowly began to creep towards the **hang up** button.

"Matt's coming."

The words that came from the speakers made Kyle freeze in place, his finger hovering five centimeters from the **end call **button.

"…he is?" Kyle asked, bringing the phone back to his ear.

"Mhm." Grape grunted in agreement, his tone getting serious. "I'm assuming you're heading there tomorrow? Whatever your answer, I'm going."

Images of the Formal Night flashed through Kyle's head, and the guilt slowly began to well up within his chest.

What Matt and Raph were going through…what Nepgear and Blanc were going through, and he was to blame for it.

Kyle felt his tightening fingers dig into his palm.

"…I'll be there."


	23. Chapter 16

Chapter 16: Reforging Resolve

Earth: March 12, 2014; 12:42 PM; Raph's House

Raph's door swung open loudly, slamming against the wall so violently one would swear that it had cracked.

"Yo, Raph! We're here!" Raph groaned as he heard Grape's cry ring across his hallway, and he hoped that the girls wouldn't wake up over it. Raph averted his gaze from the TV screen, and he spotted Grape skipping into the room with his usual cheer.

Kyle followed close behind, looking like he wanted to duct tape Grape's mouth thoroughly.

"Hey." Raph greeted casually with a nod of the head as he noticed the two enter the living room. Raph's gaze returned to the PS3 game whilst the the other guys did their thing. As Kyle took up a seat next to Raph, Grape crashed onto the couch further back.

"So, what's the plan for today?" Kyle asked, addressing the question to seemingly no one particular. It was as if he had spoken an open-ended question to the air.

"We're probably gonna PS3 the day away. Don't know if anything else is going to end up happening." Grape inferred, moaning as he stretched his body outwards. "Are the others up yet?"

"Well, we are now. No small thanks to you." Grape heard Noire's cranky remark from the rooms upstairs, and he just laughed and sat back up. He spied the raven-haired twintail peering at him hatefully from above, and he just raised a hand and waved it apologetically.

"Sorry about that." Grape grinned and replied in what seemed like sincere apology. Noire just sighed and turned away before walking back into the bedroom.

"Please don't make them upset this early in the morning." Raph commented, his own tone a little grumpy for the same reason as Noire's.

"I figured they'd be up by now, you know?" Grape replied with his usual carefree smile, and Raph just shook his head while he clicked away at the controller.

"No one is as energetic as you are in the morning." Raph retorted, glancing over his shoulder to glare at his friend, who had pulled out an iPad and begun to play games on it while conversing.

"Well, that's just because you guys like to sleep in, you know? I wake up early on the weekends, no matter what I do. If I sleep at 10, I wake up at 5. If I sleep at 12, I wake up at 6. It's a biological phenomenon or something." Grape answered back defensively, shrugging his shoulders and holding his hands up in defeat.

_What kind of system do you have? _That thought echoed through both Raph's and Kyle's mind.

"But don't you have a hard time waking up on school days?" Kyle said, and Grape just grinned and grimaced at the same time.

"Well, yeah. The other part of the biological phenomenon is for me to sleep in on school days. If there are holidays, I don't sleep in. But if there is school on that day, then I-"

Suddenly, the doorbell rang. Everyone froze and remained silent.

"I'll get it!" Uni's voice rang from the second floor, and the three boys watched her descend the stairs quickly before rushing past them towards the doorway.

As Uni opened the door, she took a step back in shocked silence before gathering up her composure to speak to the boy standing at the doorway.

"Hey. Been a while." He said, a sheepish smile on his face as he averted his eyes.

"Matt!" Uni exclaimed with a wide smile.

* * *

Earth: March 12, 2014; 1:32 PM; Raph's House

_When will they stop? _

Nepgear just sighed heavily to herself as she gazed uneasily at the boys in the living room.

Ever since Matt's arrival, the four had lapsed into a strange comfortable-yet-uncomfortable silence that was bridged through the cooperation of Call of Duty. Matt had not cussed even once, even when his character was on the receiving end of a sniper rifle shot.

The atmosphere within the living room was something even Neptune had taken care not to jump into carelessly.

…_what if they just spend the whole day sitting there? _That disheartening thought was sent into Nepgear's mind, and she felt the disappointment beginning to weigh on her shoulders as she sighed again and turned away from the living room.

_Maybe not today, then…_

When she reached the top of the staircase, she suddenly felt a pair of hands grab her by the shoulders before she could start for the bedroom.

"And just what exactly do you think you're doing?" Uni asked the lilac-haired girl, spinning her around to get Nepgear to face her directly. "I can tell you've got something to say. You've been staring at them for an hour."

"I…" Nepgear just looked away, flustered. "I just don't want to go up there in front of all of them and ask Raph to talk to me in private. It's embarrassing just to think about."

Uni just sighed and let go of her friend, and then placed her hands on her hips.

"Wait here for a moment." Uni said before she began walking back downstairs.

"Wait, Uni!" Nepgear, caught off guard, was unable to grab the black-haired girl's retreating shoulder. The Planeptune CPU Candidate could only stand and watch as Uni fearlessly strode into the living room towards the host of the house.

"Raph, could you do me a favor and check out the balcony upstairs?"

_What are you doing, Uni?! _Nepgear screamed mentally. However, she immediately turned around on her heels like they were on fire, and she sprinted for the balcony.

Running out onto the balcony and slamming the door as quietly as possible behind her, Nepgear took a moment to catch her breath.

…_what the heck did I just do?!_ Nepgear suddenly realized, and she looked around at where she was.

_Did I just play into her hands?! _

"…Nepgear?" With the sound of the sliding door opening, Nepgear felt time stop and her heart freeze as Raph's voice entered her ears.

* * *

Earth: March 12, 2014; 6:53 PM; Raph's House

"…holy crap, we really did PS3 the whole day away, didn't we?" Grape realized, blinking as he shook his head and stood up from the couch.

"…yeah. We really did." Kyle agreed, his eyes widening in surprise as he glanced at the clock. "Damn."

Matt said nothing, but he stood up from the couch as well and stretched his arms.

"We're sleeping over. At least, that's the plan. Correct me if I'm mistaken." Grape remarked, walking over to the spot where he'd left his bag and opening it.

"I'm staying." Kyle agreed, nodding. He turned to Matt, trying his best not to make things awkward. "You're staying here tonight too, right?"

Matt just nodded in silence and sat back in front of the PS3, his eyes scanning the disc cases laid out in front of him.

"Hmm…let's see what we can make for dinner…" Grape muttered, and he started towards the kitchen.

* * *

Earth: March 12, 2014; 7:00 PM; Raph's House

"…it doesn't seem like there's anything wrong here…" Raph muttered, standing up after thoroughly checking the other end of the balcony. "Geez, what was Uni talking about?"

"…I don't really know." Nepgear responded, trying to keep herself from shattering and shaking apart.

_What now?! What now?! _If her thoughts were to be described as a color, it would be the prismatic rainbow.

It couldn't make up its mind.

"…well, I need to make dinner. Doesn't seem like anything's wrong here, anyway." Raph decided, standing up and beginning to head for the door.

_Wait! _

But Nepgear couldn't voice her thought.

_Wait! I still haven't-_

The sound of the door suddenly clacking and clicking irregularly suddenly snapped her out of her continuously derailing train of thought.

"Wha-the door's locked!" Raph realized, dismayed. He tried the door a few more times, but it just rattled as he did.

Nepgear's emotions were mixed already, but the strange feeling of relief that she was feeling now was already enough to confuse her for her lifetime's worth.

"…R-Raph…" Nepgear began, tapping the boy in question on the arm to grab his attention.

Raph turned around, his expression slightly confused.

Nepgear looked him straight in the eye as best she could, "…I need to talk to you about something important…so could you please stop trying the door for a while?"

"Oh, sorry." Raph replied, taking his hands off of the door clutch.

"Raph…do you have a girlfriend?"

Raph looked at Nepgear as if a satellite had fallen from the sky and struck her straight in the head, and then had burst into green flames.

"No… why?" Raph's immediate response was tinted with dyes of suspicion and embarrassment.

"…have you ever had a girlfriend?" Nepgear mustered her willpower and ignored Raph's question, posing one of her own.

"N-no! Again, why do you ask?!" Raph, now very aware of the situation he was in, could only repeat his own question. He walked past Nepgear and leaned his arms onto the balcony railing, trying his best to calm down.

"…you invited me to Formal Night as your friend…right?"

A dangerously heavy layered question.

Raph turned to Nepgear, whose face was so red she looked like the cap on a Coca-Cola bottle.

"…yeah." Raph nodded, hoping his answer wasn't the one that could get him slapped over the balcony.

Nepgear just sighed and smiled.

To Raph, her smile was mixed with a jambalaya's worth of emotions.

He sensed sadness. Relief. Happiness. Disappointment.

"…have you ever felt like the line between friendship and love was blurred?" Nepgear's words sent Raph's imagination into overdrive, and it was all he could do to not react.

Raph just looked away. At the sky. The balcony floor. Something that wasn't Nepgear. "…I don't really know what you're-"

He was cut off abruptly by the feeling of a body pressing against his own.

_Wh-wh-wha-?! _If a comparison were to be made, Raph's mind was equivalent to the quivering gelatin one might forget about and leave in the sun for a day.

"…I thought about that. And I thought it happened." Nepgear whispered in a voice so low Raph almost couldn't hear it. Nepgear than pushed herself away from him and faced the screen door, taking a deep breath to compose herself before she continued.

"…I've spent some time with you, Raph. Enough to call you a friend, like everyone else. But when all of this Formal Night stuff happened…I suddenly began to feel like we weren't just friends. Like…there was something else there." Nepgear confessed, her eyes looking at Raph's through his reflection on the screen door.

Raph didn't even know how to reply. His tongue had been immobilized by Nepgear's words, and he could only stare like a dumbed cow at her through the medium that was her reflection.

"…I thought I loved you, Raph. And…maybe I did." Nepgear spun around to face him directly.

She was shaking, quivering, shivering, and her fists were clenched so tightly it looked like they could break oysters. Her face was still as red as a strawberry, and she still looked so nerve-wracked and stiff it was like a corpse and rigor mortis.

And Raph's thoughts were frozen like a caveman from 100,000 BC.

Nepgear just smiled at Raph, and her lips trembled slightly in pain. "But…I know you don't feel the same."

She just walked forward and leaned onto the balcony, staring out at the view of the night. Raph, totally unsure of what to do, walked forward with her and standing near her.

The steel of the railing was cold to the touch, and it sent waves of chills through both of their arms. The road below was as dark as it always was at night, but now it seemed charged with energy and emotion unharnessed. The silence was broken by nothing else but the drone of cars that rumbled slowly by, and it sounded like miniature earthquakes shaking the world around them.

The stars in the sky were twinkling amongst the black. They looked hopeful, yet it looked like they were also struggling to shine.

Like the black was swallowing it up and blotting it out.

The cold wind bit at their necks, and Raph felt a shiver go up his spine.

The moment was charged.

With energy.

And with emotion.

"…but I realize now that I can't. I shouldn't. I…I won't." Nepgear blurted out, and Raph felt his eyes sting a bit when he heard the shakiness and quiver in her voice.

"You and I have been together for weeks now. And we've become good friends. And that's who you invited to Formal Night." Nepgear said, and her shoulder connected with Raph's for a brief while.

Raph felt the warmth between the two amplified like the birth of a star, and it spread throughout their body until Raph felt cozy and satisfied. He could sense the heat from Nepgear too, and a small smile of comfort appeared on his lips.

Yet, there was a cloud of unease weighing over his chest.

Raph turned his gaze to Nepgear, and Nepgear looked back at him.

She smiled again, and this time her eyes were shimmering with what looked like the verge of a tear.

"…for a while, the girl who came back from that night wasn't who you think it was." Nepgear said, her eyes boring heavy holes into Raph's heart. He felt the world begin to press around him until he felt like Earth had shrunken to the nth degree.

"…but now, I am your friend. And…I don't think I'm ready to change that." Nepgear muttered, her eyes beginning to become downcast.

"…so…" Raph's tongue was tied into knots, and he had absolutely no idea how to reply to what his ears were hearing.

Nepgear turned back to him, and her hands snaked towards Raph's hand on the cold metal railing. Her fingers slowly wrapped over his, enveloping them in her warmth.

"…good friends have to be beside each other no matter what, for better or worse. But maybe because I'm not that experienced with boys, I took that a different way. Friends have to be ready to accept each other for who they are, and have to be ready to forgive mistakes."

She shook her head and gazed down at the darkened street below from the balcony.

"Friends are supposed to stand beside each other no matter what. I've seen my sister doing just that for years with Noire and the others, and I've been doing it like that with Uni, Rom, Ram and everyone else too."

Nepgear's eyes turned to Raph, her eyes no longer shimmering like they could let out tears at any moment.

"But you know…what you, Matt, Grape and Kyle have is something I've never seen before. And I think I was also jealous of that. That kind of closeness." Nepgear's voice was shaking a little more, and it sounded like it was coming close to cracking with pent-up emotion.

Raph could only stare back, his lips as good as dead.

"The four of you are so close, it's not hard to picture the four of you living the rest of your lives together the same goofy way you've been living it now. As far as I could see." Nepgear chuckled, her laugh sounding a little bittersweet. "And…more than anything, I want to experience that kind of closeness. So…I can't stand to see the four of you like this."

"…what do you mean?" Raph asked, his mouth only functioning as normal at the question.

"You know what I mean, Raph." She replied with a chuckle, and she poked him on the nose cutely and giggled a bit. "So…for now, I'm your friend. Nothing more, nothing less. And for now, I want you to go downstairs and repair a friendship that should never be broken."

"…alright. Thanks, Nepgear. I think I know what I have to do." Raph said, offering her a weak yet steady smile. He reached for the door again, and this time it was open. It slid wide open so easily, Raph had forgotten that it was locked.

He stepped through it, closing the door behind him, leaving Nepgear behind on the balcony on her own.

"…is that how it was supposed to go?" Nepgear wondered out loud to no one in particular, and she rested back onto the railing. "…I don't think I don't want to do something like that ever again."

"…are you sure you're satisfied with this?" A voice, not an unfamiliar one to Nepgear, spoke from the other side of the balcony.

Nepgear turned to the curtain and gave a tired, sad smile. "…somehow, I'm not surprised you're here."

"Is this how you really feel?" The girl asked her, crossing her arms and leaning gently onto the glass. "Is this what you want to live with, Nepgear?"

Nepgear just looked back to the church across the street, alit with dim yellow lights. "…I think that this is how I really feel. Before I can put my unsteady feelings forward, I have to wait until his own feelings aren't scattered and unprepared. Besides, I need to sort out my own heart before I give it to anyone, and he deserves to have someone more like you anyway."

"Wh-wh-what are you talking about?! It's not like I like him or anything like that! I was just asking you about him because I'm worried about both of you! That's all there is to it!" With that huff, the girl opened the screen door and left silently, leaving Nepgear truly, finally alone on the balcony.

The CPU Candidate of Planeptune just sighed, and she took a deep breath.

"…I've been honest with myself. It's your turn to be honest with yourself, Noire."

Earth: March 12, 2014; 7:15 PM; Raph's House

* * *

…_okay, I know what I need to do. _

Raph's mind was on cloud nine, his body charged with levels of energy he didn't know possible. His vision was sharp, his breath was fast, his legs walked with a spring, his fingers tingled and his heartbeat was heavy and strong.

With Nepgear's like/love issue now at the back of his mind and the knowledge of how to fix the situation with Matt at the forefront, Raph felt ready to take on the world.

As he entered the living room, however, he felt the world freeze yet again as he saw Matt suddenly dash past him. He leaped down the small set of stairs and sprinted out the front door, leaving the wooden door gaping open.

"Matt!" Raph called out, taking a few steps forward. But with no reply, Raph just cursed before he turned his gaze to the people walking towards him.

"What happened?" Raph asked Kyle, who was walking forward with an expression of guilt and surprise etched onto his features. Grape followed close behind, looking at the open door worriedly.

"We…kinda said something, and Matt didn't take it very well." Kyle confessed, clearly looking like he'd tripped on a landmine.

"What could you have told Matt that would make him run off like that?" Raph asked, his emotional high making him louder than usual.

"For instance, telling him that we were behind some strings pulled during Formal Night. Like the romantic part of the dance, to put forth a specific example." Grape said, walking forward and putting on his shoes.

"…isn't that something kinda obvious, though?" Raph asked both of them, expecting either to answer.

"Well, regardless of whether or not it's obvious, the boy's taken off." Grape replied, stretching and checking his phone before placing it back in his pocket. "Now, we need to make sure that he doesn't do anything stupid. That, and apologize for what we did. We were just trying to make the night work out for you two, but it ended up creating this whole mess."

"…" Raph and Kyle just nodded in agreement and joined him at the foot of the stairs.

"It wasn't really your fault." Raph offered consolingly as the three headed for the door.

"Well, he never asked to make it romantic in the first place. It was our idea to do it, and he paid a horrid price for it." Grape replied, sighing as he closed the door behind him. "Now, we have to run out after him. He's the natural athlete amongst us, so we need to catch him quick, or we'll never find him."

"Alright! Let's spread out! Grape, Kyle! You guys take the main road and follow him directly! I'll take that side route that leads to the grocery store!" Raph shouted as he ran forward, leaping through the main gate and dashing down the big, open road.

"Kyle, you take the left side, then. I'll handle the right." Grape replied, and then leaped out of the gate too.

"…fine, then." Kyle muttered before stepping through the gate as well.

* * *

"Matt!" Raph cried out, spotting a small dash of movement as he rounded the corner. As he ran to the spot where he had seen it, he glanced down the alleyway.

He spotted another flash of movement, and he ran forward to follow it. Pushing himself off of the end of the alley wall, he increased his speed as he dashed towards what he could now see was the retreating form of his friend Matt dashing away at high speed.

"Matt, get back here!" Raph cried out, taking another deep breath before he began to run again. Matt, however, paid no heed and was easily outrunning his friend. He quickly reached the middle of a intersection, and then he took a look around.

And he stopped running. He glanced in Raph's direction, and then in the direction of the road to his left, and then the one behind him.

As Raph drew closer, he could see Grape standing in the middle of the road behind Matt, and Kyle in the middle of the road to Raph's right.

"Matt, just hang on for a goddamn second!" Kyle wheezed, bending over as he tried to catch his breath.

"…what do you want?" Matt asked, his voice small, prickly and cold.

"To talk to you, of course." Grape replied, taking a deep breath before taking a cautious step forward. "We need to talk. Like, seriously."

"…talk about what?" Matt replied, his tone distant and cautious.

"…Matt, this is about Formal Night."

Immediately, Matt was about to start speaking, but Kyle immediately cut him off.

"Don't talk, and let us talk first!" Kyle shouted, and Matt cowered slightly in shock.

"…first of all, we need to apologize to you. We planned to make Formal Night more romantic for you guys, but it kinda…backfired." Grape said apologetically, and he looked Matt straight in the eye sincerely.

Matt said nothing, instead just staring back at Grape intensely.

"…so, we wanted to say that we're sorry. Y'know, for all that." Kyle said, bowing in apology.

"…no, it's…it's not your fault…" Matt said, his voice beginning to crack. He faced the concrete, and he clenched his fists so tightly they trembled. "It's…my fault. It's all my fault. I did something stupid, and now she hates-"

"She doesn't hate you, Matt." Raph cut him off yet again, drawing closer to him. As the two looked each other in the eye from close range, Raph just sighed and placed a comforting hand on Matt's shoulder.

He patted it a few times.

"No…but…ugh…" Matt, trying his best to say something in reply, gave up and hung his head.

"Matt, I'm not about to let you get away with you saying that she hates you." Matt took a forlorn glance at Grape, who was approaching him with a small, knowing grin.

"Dude, you can't say she hates you. You don't know that, do you?" Grape's words made Matt freeze in place, the logic of the statement suddenly attaching itself to his brain and registering. Grape drew closer to him, and then crouched to look up at Matt's eyes from below.

"Matt, have some more confidence in yourself, for Pete's sake." Grape chuckled, and then he stood up and patted him on his other shoulder. He took a few steps back and then linked his fingers before placing them on top of his head. "You're awesome, so you're fine."

Matt just sighed and then gave Grape a weak smile before closing his eyes and taking a seat onto the asphalt.

"Don't worry about it, Matt!" Matt took a lopsided glance at Kyle, who called out to him from a distance. Kyle flashed him a thumbs up and a grin, and Matt couldn't help but give another weak smile.

…_is it done? Are we good? _Raph wondered in his mind as he took a few steps back and began to pace, letting his mind run on his emotional energy.

As Grape began to idly loiter, patiently waiting for Matt to grab ahold of himself, he could feel a sudden change in the atmosphere.

It had turned from dramatic and emotional to heavy and menacing within the span of half a second. Kyle felt a shiver run down his back, and he immediately whipped his neck around in Matt's direction.

Behind Matt, in the light of one of the street lamps a few meters away, there was a single blot of blackness that was moving independently. It zipped and darted as if it were a fish, and it headed straight for Matt.

Kyle felt the hairs on his back rise when he saw the black shadow suddenly rise out of the ground and coalesce a few yards behind his unaware friend.

It transformed into a small form about a meter high, and two glowing yellow eyes illuminated the darker than shadow body. As one dark, misshapen arm began to reel back in preparation to strike Matt, Kyle felt his legs move on their own as he watched the small shadow suddenly leap into the air and fly towards Matt.

Reacting purely by reflex, Kyle's legs sent him sprinting forward. His chest heaving and breathing air at an alarming rate, Kyle quickly dashed the unsuspecting Matt, who had raised his head in shock as Kyle barreled past him.

Intercepting the strange beast with a solid kick, Kyle sent the small shadow sprawling into the street meters away.

"Wha-?!" Matt let out a surprised yelp as he was looked behind him, spotting the anomaly of a being that was slowly righting itself. It got back up and began to shuffle forward silently towards Matt, its glowing yellow eyes now seemingly locked onto Kyle.

"What the hell is that thing?!" Kyle yelled as he regrouped with the other two and backed away cautiously as the small being stared silently at him.

"I have no idea." Raph muttered as he joined his friends, and he cast his gaze about the area.

Slowly, more and more shadow beings were emerging from the ground, and they began to draw closer to the four friends. They looked imposing, yet they gave off a dark aura of menace as they inched forward.

"…what are we supposed to do?" Grape wondered out loud as he looked behind them, only to see them surrounding them earlier.

Worriedly, Raph frantically looked back and forth, and his gaze suddenly hooked onto something that was dumped near a stop sign.

"…we need to head there." Raph said to the others, and they followed his line of sight. They nodded, and they shot another wary glance at the shadowy beings before they sprinted for all their life would let them.

Evading the arms of the shadowy beings by a hairsbreadth, they stopped next to the stop sign to catch their breath.

"…wait, why did you make us go here?" Kyle asked, breathing a little heavily as his eyes darted warily at the oncoming beings.

"This." Raph said before he ran over to the spot next to the stop sign.

And next to it was a small box full of pipes.

"Here." Raph picked up two pipes, and then tossed them to Kyle and Grape.

"Okay." Grape said, his voice tinged with slight relief as he passed one of the pipes to Kyle. He twirled the pipe in his hand, holding it like a dagger away from his body. "Well, like we could get better weapons. Still…"

"It gets the job done." Kyle replied, grabbing it and readying it like a spear towards one shadow creature that was approaching slowly.

"Nothing else here." Raph laughed bitterly as he passed one to Matt before running back to them. He twirled the pipe and held it with his right hand, bracing himself for a fight.

Matt said nothing, his gaze fixed on the monsters approaching them. As Raph held out the pipe, Matt took hold of it with one hand.

But before he could take the improvised weapon, Raph closed his fingers around it and stopped Matt from taking it.

"…before fighting each other, let's fight them." Raph said, and he looked his close friend straight in the eye.

Matt looked back at him, and then looked back at the approaching monsters. He looked Raph in the eye again, and he nodded firmly before taking the pipe. He adjusted his grip on the pipe, held like a two-handed sword.

"Let's try it out, then." Grape muttered before he rushed forward suddenly, to the surprise of his companions.

As one shadow neared him, it suddenly moved with surprising speed. It began darting from left to right, melting into the ground from time to time as it skirted and strafed Grape.

It suddenly stopped, and then it leaped out of the ground with its arms reaching out for him. Grape sidestepped it, the clawed hand grazing his cheek as it flew past him, and then kicked it away from him. It hit the ground firmly, and then squirmed back to its feet.

Kyle suddenly dashed out from behind Grape, and then thrust the pipe like a spear at the miniature beast of darkness. It made contact, and the monster seemed to let out a pained squeak as it flew away and landed in the ground.

"Damn." Raph cried out in frustration as he struck one with a diagonal strike that was a direct hit to what looked like its head. Seemingly unfazed, the monster raised its arm and performed an abnormally fast sideswiping attack at his torso.

Raph took an evasive step back, and the attack grazed his skin and ripped his shirt.

Suddenly, the beast flew to the side as Matt took a powerful swing and sent it flying. The shadow sailed away and hit the stop sign solidly, bending it halfway.

It hit the ground, and got up as if it had taken a pleasant ride. It began moving forward again, and Matt clicked his tongue in frustration.

"These guys just don't seem to get hurt." Grape said out loud, smacking another incoming shadow away. It skidded and slid a fair distance away, and it got up as if nothing had happened and began to approach them again.

"Maybe they'll die if we keep hitting them." Kyle offered helpfully, hitting another monster and driving them back.

"Sounds perfect." Grape retorted, grinning. He glanced at Matt, and his eyes widened. "Matt, watch it!"

Rushing forward, he struck a monster that had leaped towards Matt. "Don't get careless, or-"

Suddenly, Grape felt a sharp pain course through his side, and he let out a yell as he drew back. Behind him, one of the shadows' claws were stained with blood.

"Jesus, that doesn't feel good." Grape muttered, looking down at his flank. A long, light gash ran across the skin.

"You okay?" Matt asked, placing a hand on Grape's shoulder. "Sorry."

"Nah, it's cool. Just don't make me take too many of those for you, or I'll bleed out before we even get close to Arfoire." Grape replied, chuckling. "Regardless, I think it's time we stepped up our game."

Grape then glanced worriedly and Kyle and Raph, who had gone back to back as they fended off creature after creature with repeated strikes and swings.

"Hah!" Matt yelled as he brought down the pipe hard onto the head of another minion. But this time, the creature squealed and vanished into nothingness.

"Finally!" Kyle yelled in relief, stabbing away another shadow. "They can die!"

"Good to know, isn't it?" Grape replied, kicking away another monster. "Matt, keep that up. Let's finish this."

"…yeah." Matt said, a small grin finally appearing on his face as he adjusted his grip again on the pipe.

* * *

Earth: March 12, 2014; 7:43 PM; Melinville Roads

"…I don't want to do that again. Ever." Raph muttered, taking a sip from a bottle of water and sighing in relief.

"Yeah, man." Matt agreed, stretching out his arms and legs and leaning backwards onto the big step of pavement behind him.

"Damn. Didn't expect that." Kyle muttered, his elbows propped onto his knees and his hands clasped together.

"Well, it's not like anyone would expect a bunch of shadow figures to suddenly come from out of nowhere and attack them." Grape replied, munching onto some sour cream and onion-flavored potato chips before taking a swig of orange flavored soda.

The four boys, after managing to drive off and destroy what they could of the shadows, had collapsed for a solid minute out of exhaustion. After which, they had begun to laugh alongside one another as they faced the sky as if the stars were prompting insanity.

And after that, they had gone to a convenience store, since the grocery was closed at this hour, and bought some snacks.

They had sat down in the amphitheater behind the church, and were snacking, relaxing and catching their breath.

"…in the end, what was that all about?" Grape wondered out loud, breaking the contented silence between the four.

"…I dunno." Kyle responded, shrugging before popping open a can of soda and sipping.

"Maybe they knew that the CPUs are with us. Somehow." Raph offered, leaning forward and clasping his hands together like Kyle.

"…so, like, minions of Arfoire?" Matt answered back dubiously, his eyebrow raised and his tone questioning.

"Well, that's the usual approach in this kind of situation." Grape replied, standing up and leaping down the steps to the middle of the amphitheater. As he landed on the outer rim of the circle of concrete, he began to pace.

"…hey, the mark's still there."

Grape pointed to the middle of the clearing, and the black markings were indeed still present. They looked pretty much the same, only now they were older and slightly faded.

"Looks like they tried to clean it." Raph pointed out, noting the fades that were located on several random spots where black overpowered the brownish-yellow that the concrete was colored.

"Didn't work out." Matt replied, and the four chuckled lightly.

"…man, we need to head back home. The girls haven't had dinner yet." Raph said, and the other three nodded in unison. As they stood up to go, the four exchanged glances again.

And they grinned.

"Last one there's gotta cook!" Raph's words blurred and faded as he immediately dashed away, cackling evilly as he did.

"Hey, no fair!" Matt screamed after him, beginning the chase for Raph.

"Get back here, Raph!" Kyle called out, trying his best not to laugh as he ran after the two.

"…looks like I'm cooking." Grape muttered as he began walking after them, sighing.


	24. Chapter 17

Chapter 17: The Start of Summer

Earth: April 2, 2014; 9:34 AM; Raph's House

_Finally, it's over. _

Raph sighed in contentment as he opened the door outside and walked towards his garage, sipping a steaming cup of coffee in his hand.

It's already been one month since the girls of Gamindustri had come to Earth. And already, thanks to Raph and the others, they'd already learned plenty of things and gotten moderately accustomed to daily life.

And last week, the boys' school year had ended.

_The others should be coming in today. _Raph recalled as he shuffled towards the open garage door, cup of coffee still in hand. He took another cautious sip, letting the warm fluid send a pleasant warmth coursing through his body.

Suddenly, as Raph stopped walking and began to space out, his mind went back to the past.

_What were those black shadows? I've never seen them in the games. Were they with Arfoire? But the CPUs __**did**__ say that they've never seen them before. Hmm…_

As Raph pondered the attack that night, he walked into the open garage door that led into his kitchen and the laundry room. As he set foot inside, he felt a presence to his left. He decided to ignore it before he heard the sound of something hitting the floor, prompting him to walk forward.

He turned his head, peeked inside, and then took a step back and blinked in surprise.

"Damn thing…" Blanc was standing there, unaware of Raph's presence, as she stared down at a bottle of detergent that had been knocked to the floor. In her hand, she held a slightly wrinkled white shirt.

And she was wearing nothing but dark brown shorts and a light blue bra.

"…!" Raph felt the liquid flowing down his throat stop and then begin to dribble down his airway, and he turned around and staggered back out into the kitchen, coughing heavily.

"Who's-Raph!" Raph heard Blanc's exclamation, which only served to make Raph stand up and try to move away from her, trying his best not to look at her.

"Are you okay?" Blanc called out, and Raph managed to catch a sharp, quick glimpse of Blanc jogging to him, worried expression on her face and clad in nearly nothing.

_Wait! Don't come closer! _Raph wanted to cry out, but his throat was blocked and retching hot coffee. He moved back towards the exit, trying to leave the kitchen first to regain his composure.

"Is something wro-"As Blanc rushed forward to try and help Raph however she could, her foot caught onto the side of the doorway. Falling forward, she struck Raph with her body, and the two went down hard onto the ground.

Though the impact with the cement jarred Raph's cheek, he was far more concerned with the warm, soft, unexpectedly-large sensation that he could feel pressing into his back.

…_! _The blood rushed to his face when he realized what situation they were in, and he tried his best not to make any sudden movements, their current position notwithstanding.

"Damn it…are you okay, Raph?" Blanc asked, her voice managing to shake Raph's idle thoughts away.

"…yeah." Raph replied, unable to think of anything else he could say in their situation.

_I really hope no one sees this. _He pleaded in his mind as he took a deep breath and steadied his mind.

The sound of the doorbell ringing stopped his heart.

"Coming!" The carefree, cheery reply that was Neptune's rang from the doorway, and a few seconds of time allowed Raph to hear the voice at the gate.

"You're early as usual, aren't you?" Neptune joked. "How do you get up so early in the morning without an alarm clock?"

"Well, like I said, it's a biological thing. I don't know, Neptune. It's been there since I was 7." Raph could hear Grape's reply, and the footsteps that sounded louder and louder as they neared the garage.

Neptune and Grape rounded the corner, and then promptly stopped at the sight of Blanc on top of Raph in the doorway.

And they both grinned from ear to ear.

"Well, well, well. Lookie at what we have here." Neptune's voice went coy and smug, and she skipped forward and crouched down, gazing down at Raph. "Whaddaya think you're up to so early in the morning?"

"Oh, the beauty of summer break." Grape added on, his hands going for his pockets. "I need to get a picture of this…where's my phone…?"

"Blanc, get off me." Raph was practically begging now, and Blanc finally realized their situation. She stood up as quickly as Father Time would allow, and she hid her chest from view and ran back into the laundry room.

…_goddamn it. _Raph sighed as he stood back up, and he reached for his mug of coffee. _Now I gotta clean this up._

* * *

Earth: April 2, 2014; 11:09 AM; Raph's House

"Hahahaha! I should wake up early more often!" Kyle laughed, doubling over and trying to keep his balance.

Raph just rolled his eyes and sighed.

With everyone already here, Grape and Neptune had taken the unwelcome liberty of gathering everyone around the table in the living room and telling them the story of the morning.

Matt just stared, mouth agape, no words able to express his shock.

"Ho?" Vert huffed, her smile twisting wickedly and her hand over her lips. Her gaze turned to Blanc, and her eyes met the brown-haired girl's eyes with deadly mutual disrespect. "It seems like Blanc's having more fun than I thought today. Maybe you let Raph take a peek at your new animal print under-"

"DIE, WOMAN!" With a screech of fury, Blanc jumped to her feet and grabbed the nearest thing to use as a weapon, which just happened to be a wooden chair. As she sprinted towards the Leanbox CPU with a thirst to kill, Vert just laughed teasingly and ran off, leading the Lowee CPU out of the kitchen.

"I'm so glad I come early. I should never stop." Grape sighed, chuckling at the sight of Blanc rushing after her adversary with a chair held in a single hand.

"Are you trying to get someone killed?" Kyle asked in disbelieving reply, though the grin on his face destroyed any chance of taking him seriously.

"By the way…" Nepgear's question drew everyone's attention to the CPU Candidate. She tilted her head and looked at everyone curiously. "Do we have any new leads about who planned that attack?"

Everyone furrowed their eyebrows at the serious question.

Though that mood was destroyed at the sound of Grape starting up the PS3.

"I haven't seen anything on my end, sorry. Not sure where to look, anyway." Grape said, picking up a controller and twirling as he sat down on the couch next to Matt and offered another controller to him.

"Nope, nothing." Kyle added, reaching for Grape's bag and pulling out his iPad.

"Couldn't find any on my end. You?" Matt asked, his question directed towards the CPUs that were still in the room.

After all, the sounds of mocking laughter and bloodthirsty cries of fury were still echoing from somewhere else in the house.

"We haven't found squat." Neptune replied, flopping onto a couch and rolling around lazily.

Kyle just looked up from the iPad and sniggered, "Well, if you're looking for squats, just walk out of Melinville."

"Hey." Grape and Raph both steered their eyes at Kyle warningly, who just laughed in reply before returning his attention to his game.

The sudden sound of wood breaking drew everyone's attention to the entrance to the kitchen, and they witnessed the amazing sight that was Vert walking back with a smug expression alongside Blanc, who was holding the wooden chair in her hand.

The chair was broken, too. With fragments still hanging off of the ends, it looked like it had just been through a bar brawl.

…_looks like we need to replace the chair, now. _Raph thought depressingly, hanging his head.

"Anyway, I vaguely recall you had something to tell us?" Vert asked as she sat down, acting as if absolutely nothing were out of place.

"Right." Kyle replied, placing his hands onto his knees and eyeing everyone one by one. "We wanted to have you change your names."

"Something else to change." Uni replied, crossing her arms. "Seriously, now it's names? Are you dressing us up as dolls or something?"

"Well…to be fair, it's actually smart." Noire reasoned, shrugging at her sister. "Without an alias to go by, we might actually get discovered far more easily."

"So…we're changing names?" Rom asked, tilting her head.

"You know, just temporary ones as to not arouse suspicion." Grape replied, his eyes focused on the screen. "Your names aren't going to help at all with keeping you secret here. Hairstyle and clothes help, but the names are a dead giveaway."

"Fine. What do you guys have in mind?" Nepgear asked, standing up and then reaching for a third controller before being pulled back down by Noire.

"We already gave you and Blanc some first names, but the rest we made after some consultation." Grape replied, placing the game on _pause _and walking to them. "Would you like us to write them down for you, or are you okay with us just telling you?"

"Just tell us first." Noire replied, shrugging again. "If we have trouble remembering, then we'll ask for you to write them down."

"Okay, then!" Grape suddenly stood up and stamped his leg onto the table as if he were a captain commandeering a ship.

He pointed his finger at Neptune. "You are Himawari Tachibana! Your sister is Sakura!"

"Gotcha!" Neptune replied, shooting a thumbs up at him in reply.

"And you are Ayase Takanashi!" He switched his attention and pointed his finger at Noire. "Sister is Kureha!"

"At least address me when you're mentioning my name!" Uni retorted.

"Moving on!" Grape continued, ignoring the Lastation CPU Candidate's remark. He pointed at Blanc, and then at her sisters. "You are Yuki Nishizawa! Sisters are Shino and Shiina, for Rom and Ram!"

"Sure thing!" Ram cheered, raising her hand.

"And you are Sakuya Kirishima!" Grape concluded, ending with a finger pointed at Vert.

"Understood." Vert replied, nodding in confirmation.

"If anyone asks, you guys are my Japanese relatives who came from overseas for summer break." Raph said, and everyone nodded in acknowledgement.

"Alright!" The newly christened Himawari cheered as he stood up. "Now, it is time!"

"…for what?" Ayase replied, clearly unused to her name.

"To enjoy summer break as much as possible!" Himawari replied before dashing for the entrance.

"Th-then…let's go play some Castle Crashers, Sh-Shino!" Ram stood up, and she bit her lip.

"A-alright!" Rom replied, standing up and following her sister.

"…it's almost lunch. I'll make some food." Kureha said as she stood up, and walked towards the kitchen.

"I'll go with you." Vert, now Sakuya, replied as she stood up and followed Uni into the kitchen. She glanced back at the remaining people in the living room. "By the way, even with new names and new looks, we're still the same to you, right?"

"Uh…yeah." The four responded, unsure of what to respond with.

"Okay." With that, she disappeared into the kitchen with a wink.


	25. Chapter 18

Chapter 18: Those who do not Work do not Eat

Earth: April 5, 2014; 1:34 PM; Raph's House

"…and so, our greatest trial has come forth." Grape muttered grimly.

The others nodded.

"We are in dire financial straits, gentlemen." Grape continued, trading glances with each of his friends that were huddled on different sides of the dining room table.

He took a piece of paper from Raph's side of the table and took a decent look at the content.

**Help Wanted** was the only thing they were interested.

"We've been at this for three hours!" Matt cried out in protest as he stood up from the table and surrendered to the couch a few meters away.

"Well, part-time jobs aren't easy to find around here." Kyle reasoned, standing up from the table as well and moving towards the couch. He waved a collection of ads and a calculator in front of his friend's face. Matt just turned away and refused to look at the ads, too tired to even want to refuse to deal with it.

"The problem isn't that there are no jobs." Raph groaned, glancing over the ads for the umpteenth time before he too gave in and slouched onto the table. "The problem is that there are no jobs that highschoolers are allowed to do."

"Some of these, we can do." Grape commented, grabbing a few papers and then looking over them again. "They're not hard, even for us. But without a college education, they won't even let us try."

"…there's gotta be something we can do." Kyle replied, mentally exhausted, as he flopped onto the couch next to the one Matt was stubbornly refusing to leave.

"You guys find one. I'll take a break." Matt replied, his face buried into the couch cushion.

"WELL, YOU'RE NOT GONNA GET SHIT!" A unified reply from his three friends just left Matt rolling around in the couch and groaning in protest again.

"Why don't you guys go out and find a place that will hire you?" Sakura's voice came from the staircase, and the guys glanced at her descending from the stairs from the second floor. Behind her trailed her sister Himawari, and the Lastation CPU Ayase with her sister Kureha.

"Yeah, I don't imagine there being no place at all that will let you in." Ayase added.

Matt sprung to his feet with new energy and faced his friends, pumping his fists. "Game! Let's commute, guys!"

"…do we have to?" Raph replied, already ready to fall over and take a golden week's worth of a nap.

"At least, I can go if we do." Grape replied, stretching his arms and walking around the living room. "My folks have been more flexible lately. I guess explaining the situation works well."

"Well, true." Raph conceded, standing up and nodding slowly. "I guess we've got no choice."

"Time for a road trip!" Kyle and Matt cheered, and they ran for the door.

* * *

Earth: April 5, 2014; 3:13 PM; Blue Strap Shopping Mall

"…so, why are we here?" Matt asked, completely lost.

The four of them stood in the midst of one of the most famous mall franchises in the country, Blue Strap. It was sprawling, with six different buildings connected by pathways and nature. With a little bit of Mother Earth mixed in with human ingenuity, Blue Strap was a very nice mall.

"This is where most of the wanted ads pointed to." Grape told Matt as he took a sweeping glance around, sidestepping and making way for people as he did. "Blue Strap's our best bet."

"Is it okay to just leave the CPUs back home, by the way?" Kyle pointed out, raising his hand.

"They can take care of themselves, don't worry." Raph replied dismissively yet reassuringly. "They've been here for a month already. They can take care of themselves."

_I hope. _Raph added in his mind, trying not to let his thought be voiced.

"In any case, we should start taking a look around." Grape suggested, taking another sweep of the area with his eyes.

"It's Blue Strap, man! There are a shit-ton of places we can go to for jobs." Matt replied, grinning and stretching his arms outwards.

"Alright, let's go get us some jobs!" Kyle cheered, pumping his fist towards the sky.

"Sure thing, but…" Grape replied, smiling uneasily and taking a self-conscious glance at the people staring at them. "Let's try not to disturb the other people here this time."

"Why?" Matt asked, his eyebrow raised in confusion.

"We've caused enough of a ruckus at Tockvell. If we cause a ruckus at every mall we go to, we might not be allowed in any of them anymore." Grape conceded, shifting his messenger bag strap on his shoulder.

"Anyway…" Kyle cut him off with another fist pump. "Let's go find us some jobs!"

* * *

Hyperdimension: April 5, 2014; 3:13 PM; Planeptune; Basilicom

Earth: April 5, 2014; 3:13 PM; Raph's House

"Wow, I can't believe this works." Himawari marveled, his fingers running over Raph's TV as if caressing it gently like a lover.

"Neptune, don't do that." Ayase reprimanded, grabbing her by the shirt collar and dragging the Planeptune CPU back to the couch.

Ayase turned back to the TV. "Sorry. Anyway, that's the situation."

"I see." Histoire's voice emanated from the speakers clearly at the volume that Raph would usually hear CoD playing on. It felt as if they were playing the game, and it was her turn in the conversation.

The rest of the girls were also gathered in various positions around the room, all facing the television monitor.

"Yeah. Well, that attack last month was our only lead." Himawari replied, placing her hands onto her hips and sighing. "We've got nothing on our end."

"Understood. I'll try and do what I can over here, then. I'll contact you if ever something comes to my attention." Histoire replied, nodding in affirmation.

"Thanks, Histoire." Yuki replied, looking up from the manga in her hand and giving the Oracle of Planeptune a smile of appreciation.

"By the way, you all seem to have gotten really comfortable." Histoire commented, her gaze surveying the girls in the room one by one. "From what I've heard, you've even gotten used to your cover names."

"Well, Raph, Matt, Kyle and Grape have been helping out." Ayase replied, flipping one of her twintails. "They've given us some very helpful advice, so it's easier on us. We can relax, thanks to them."

"I'm glad you're comfortable." Histoire said, smiling in relief. "I should really thank them."

"By the way," Histoire's eyes riveted on Sakuya, who stood the farthest from the monitor. "What day is it in Gamindustri?"

"Oh, it's the fifth of April. The year is 2014." Histoire said, her eyes narrowing in doubt. "Why do you ask?"

"Hmm…that's the same day as the day here on Earth." Sakuya said, taking a look at the calendar that was positioned conveniently on the wall nearby.

"Wasn't the day different when the guys were sucked in?" Himawari pointed out, performing a handstand as she did. "A few days, I think."

"Perhaps now that our dimensions have a connection to one another, their temporal flow has synchronized." Histoire thought out loud, her gaze darting back to something off screen. "Hmm…"

"So, the time here is the same as the time there." Blanc repeated, her gaze focused on the sunlight pouring through the window behind Histoire.

"I guess that's convenient, then." Himawari said, getting off of her head and sitting onto Ayase's lap. "As long as Plutie and the others can sub for us, we'll do just fine."

"Get off of me!" Ayase replied, her arms immediately moving to Himawari's underarms and trying to push her off.

"Aw, but you're thighs are so soft and squi-"

"Shut up and get off!"

"By the way," Sakura spoke up, and Histoire's gaze focused on the Planeptune CPU Candidate. "About the things we asked for…?"

"Ah, that's right." Histoire said as if she had just remembered something important. "They are ready to come over. They will be transported soon."

"Thanks. We owe the boys this, anyway." Sakuya replied, a smile of relief spreading her lips.

* * *

Earth: April 5, 2014; 5:48 PM; Blue Strap Shopping Mall

"Ugh…" Kyle, slumped and hunched over as he walked, groaned in exhausted protest as he shuffled forward slowly. "Finally done…"

"Yeah." Raph agreed, letting out a sigh of relief. "Now we just need to choose where to work."

"Easy enough." Grape nodded in conclusion. "So, how about we take a break and grab a bite to eat while we think about it?"

"PLEASE!" Matt's plea was so loud that Grape grimaced, and he glanced worriedly at the staring passerby before swatting Matt lightly on the shoulder.

"Alright, alright." Kyle replied, standing back up straight and yawning. "Let's go get some food."

"But where? This place offers so many options." Grape asked, surveying the whole mall laid out in front of them.

As they walked forward in their group formation, food stalls, fast food joints and restaurants were lined up. The busy chitter chatter and the fragrance of freshly served food attracted the hungry and tired teenage boys. In one direction to the right, the smell of fried chicken tempted. To the left, the wafting scent of churros beckoned.

A Japanese restaurant was also in the lineup, and the smell of tempura and ramen coming out only served to rumble their empty stomachs.

"…Mickey Ds?" Raph suggested.

"Sounds like a plan. Not like we can afford anything else. Mickey Ds it is." Grape said, laughing bitterly in reply.

Matt's cheer for joy was so loud that it nearly got them pulled aside by the security guard nearby.

* * *

"So," Raph paused, taking a bite out of the cheeseburger in his mouth. "What place do we work in?"

"Most of the jobs we can take have long hours," Kyle offered, taking a sip from his Coca-Cola. "But that means we get paid more."

"Well, some jobs that occupy the same amount of hours don't pay as much as others." Grape replied, sending a fistful of French fries down his throat. "We need to look carefully, and avoid those."

"Any jobs with less hours, but pays a lot?" Matt asked hopefully, munching on a chicken nugget as he talked.

"No, not really." Raph replied, laughing bitterly. "If there were any, it's probably taken by now."

"So, what's the middle ground here?" Grape asked, leaning forward as he drained the last of one of his drinks before reaching for his other cup.

"…these." Kyle replied, gesturing to the job application forms that were laid out neatly onto the table a safe distance from their food.

"…you sure these are the only ones?" Raph asked, uncertainty tainting his voice. He looked more closely at the forms, taking another bite of his burger.

"I'm game. Hell, I was already considering it." Matt said, downing the last of his nuggets in a flurry of munches and bites that brought stares from the other customers.

"…I can picture it already. This is probably perfect." Grape said with finality, a grin spreading on his face. "I've always wanted to try this."

"I guess we don't have a choice." Kyle agreed, sighing. "Anyone have a pen?"

Grape quickly zipped open his bag, reached in and handed them each one.

"…why do you have these?" Raph asked skeptically, looking at his friend while eying the pen in his hand.

"Thought we might need them." Grape replied, shrugging as he clicked his own pen.

"Never mind, let's just use them." Kyle said, waving off the issue and beginning to write on the form. The others, nodding, followed suit.

Thirty minutes later, they stood up from the table with their hands trembling whilst they held the paper in their hands.

"To the counter, right?" Grape asked, his voice cringing with excitement and nervousness.

"Y-yeah." Matt replied, shaking as well.

The four approached the counter lady, who received them with the usual _welcome, dear customer _smile. "Yes, how may I help you?" She asked kindly.

"We'd like to apply for a job." The four said in unison, varied smiles on their faces.

That day, the four learned firsthand the experience that was applying for a part-time job at McDonalds.


	26. Chapter 19

Chapter 19: Arsenal Assembly

Earth: April 9, 2014; 7:48 AM; Raph's House

"Yo, is Grape here yet?" Raph asked as he leaped down the small flight of stairs. He quickly grabbed a pair of rubber shoes with one hand as he straightened the collar of his shirt.

"No." Kyle replied, shaking his head as he grabbed a shoehorn and began using it on his black shoes. "If he doesn't get his ass here soon, then we'll be late."

Matt pushed his fist into his palm and flashed a wicked, sinister grin. "If that ass-wipe makes us late, I'mma beat his ass after work."

"Well, your shift starts at nine o'clock." Himawari commented as she quickly descended the staircase and drifted over to the three with her hands clasped behind her back. "I don't think you'll be late at this rate."

"Yeah, but there's heavy traffic going there." Himawari turned her head around to Yuki standing at the top of the staircase, her eye focused on a small book. "Grape should've come here early."

"But…" Kureha commented as she walked past them, sweeping the floor with the broom. She glanced at the clock, and then at the door. "If there's traffic going that way, isn't there also traffic coming this way too?"

"THAT'S WHY HE SHOULD HAVE COME EARLY!" Matt replied, raising his arms in the air.

The sound of the doorbell ringing sent Matt's head swiveling towards the main gate.

"Usain BOOOOOLLLLLTTTTT!" With a loud cry, Himawari dashed past the group, deftly grabbing Matt's wrist, and then heading for the door. As they skidded to a stop in front of the door, Himawari grabbed the gate door and threw it wide open.

There stood Grape, his back turned to the doorway with his hands planted into his hips.

At the sound of the fate swinging open, he turned around. "Oh. Hey, gu-"

"Poser." The word came out of both Matt's and Himawari's mouth.

"You guys keep calling me that." Grape replied, clueless and lost. He directed his accusing tone at Matt. "Especially you, since you started the whole mess. Why?"

"I told you, I don't know why!" Matt cried in guilty protest.

"I dunno. I can kinda understand what Matt's saying." Himawari answered back, her hand on her chin as she looked Grape up and down. "I can't really put my finger on it. Don't worry, it's not the way you look. It's just something."

"I don't even know what that's supposed to mean!" Grape replied, a hand on the top of his head as if he were frustrated.

"Keep it down! It's still morning!" The group turned to see Ayase leaning ove the balcony with a look that screamed _shut the hell up or I'm going to disembowel you_.

"Well, his volume dial never goes below seven." Raph answered as he walked through the doorway, shooting an accusing glance at Grape.

"Out of what?" Yuki asked nonchalantly, trailing behind the group of boys as they walked towards the gate.

"Five." Kyle shot back, grinning.

"Well, Grape's here now, so let's go already." Matt groaned in complaint, throwing his arms around.

"At least fix up, Matt. You look like a mess." Kyle said, taking note of Matt's slightly disheveled clothing and ruffled hair.

Matt just replied with a venomous stare. "Your mom's a mess."

"Come on, let's go." Grape urged as they walked out of the gate, and he opened the car door to the backseat of his car.

"Here, Sakura." Raph said, handing a small pack of bills over to the person in question. "We'll be back late, so here's some money for food."

"Alright." She said, taking the money from his hands and walking back to stand next to her sister.

"Hang on." Yuki called out, and Raph stopped as he was about to enter the car. She walked over to him and took off the cap resting on his head, whipped out a comb and began grooming his hair. "You don't fix up at all before you leave, either."

"It usually fixes itself." Raph replied uncaringly.

"No, that won't do. You need to make yourself look presentable whenever you go out, especially at work." Yuki lectured in reply, and then she straightened his glasses and his cap. "There we go, now you look better."

Raph just sighed, trying to ignore the stares of the people around them. "We're going out now."

With that, he leaped into the car and slammed the door behind him. The car drove off quickly, leaving the girl alone on the side of the road.

As Yuki turned to go back inside, she caught sight of Himawari's smug grin and snicker. Sakuya stood next to her, smiling a little suggestively. Yuki raised her eyebrow in response. "Wh-what's wrong?"

"Oh, nothing." Himawari giggled before she sneakily backed off into the doorway, her laugh getting louder and louder until it was at a level that would normally be illegal.

"…You two just looked so much like a married couple back there that we couldn't help but smile." Sakuya replied, retaining her grin.

Yuki felt the blood go to her head, and she shook her hands. "We-we're not like that!"

"You just looked like it, so don't worry."

"I told you, there's nothing like that going on between us! Stop looking at me like that or I'll kick you into the wall!"

* * *

Earth: April 9, 2014; 10:53 AM; Blue Strap; McDonald's

"Hey, Raph!" Kyle called out urgently. "Hurry up with number 6's order!"

He motioned to the back of the fast food joint, past the counters that bustled with cash registers and customers alike.

"Grape, man the drive-thru window!" Matt said as he mopped the last of an iced tea spillage before reaching over to the side for a **wet floor **sign.

"Got it!" Grape called back as he placed a tray down on a nearby table, bowed to the customer and then jogged over to Matt. "Do me a favor and hand number 17 their order. The elderly can't lift that much fries." He pointed over to the counter where two trays, one full of fries and the other an assortment of hamburgers and drinks, remained untouched.

"Sure thing." Matt said nervously as he placed the **wet floor **sign down and headed over to the trays. Picking each one up with one hand, he felt a slight wobble in his arms and froze for a bit. After a moment, he began taking slow, steady steps towards table 17.

"Think we can bring some food home if we ask the boss?" Kyle whispered to Raph, both men standing at the currently empty cashiers.

"Maybe." Raph replied. "The manager seems to like us, too, so we might get a discount again."

Kyle just grinned and pumped his fist. "Yes!"

"Matt!" A loud, much older-sounding voice emerged from the back of the kitchen. "Get the mop! The bathroom's a mess again!"

"Coming!" Matt groaned as he dashed past, grabbing the mop and then heading into the back.

"…to think we'll be doing this all summer." Raph muttered to himself, shaking his head as if in disapproval.

* * *

Earth: April 9, 2014; 12:25 AM; Raph's House

"Neptune and some of the others went over to the original portal's location, in case." Ayase said, her gaze directed at the screen that projected Histoire's face.

"Good. It should be fine, since I adjusted the process behind the activation of the portal." Histoire said, nodding her head in affirmation. "It should be far more stable, but having the girls over there as well is good."

Sakuya nodded in agreement and folded her arms under her chest. "Well, shall we begin?"

"Right away." Histoire replied, and then the screen zoomed out. They could see Histoire floating in the air with her tome in front of her, sifting through pages at the speed a gambler burns through money. A flash of light blinded the camera, and the screen turned dark.

In perfect synchronicity, a flash of light also appeared in the room and almost blinded the people inside. As the light dimmed down, the screen flashed back to life as well.

"I see it's a perfect success. I'll be sending you the items now." Histoire said approvingly, and then she floated off screen. Seconds later, the girls in the room could see boxes levitating past the camera and into the small rift.

The boxes emerged from the portal on their side and began to fall down again, only to be caught deftly by Shino and Shiina.

"Mm! It's heavy!" Shino complained as they set the boxes down.

"Yeah! It's like we ordered Mina through FedEx or something!" Shiina replied, thumping the box with her fist.

"I'll go call the rest." Sakuya said, clearly trying to hide the smile on her face, as she exited the living room.

"Got it." Ayase nodded to her, and then looked over the boxes to check for damage or disruption.

"Looks like we need to finish up soon before they get home." Ayase raised her head to see her little sister Kureha as she crashed onto the couch.

"Don't worry, we'll make it."

* * *

Earth: April 9, 2014; 8:41 AM; Raph's House

"Good thing we could take some food home." Matt commented, hefting the plastic bag of food in his hand.

"Yeah, the manager was even nice enough to give us a discount for 'em." Kyle added, nodding as he hefted his own bag.

"Give it a week, then we'll be sick of it." Raph replied as he walked over to the front door and placed a hand on the doorknob.

"True enough." Grape nodded in agreement, hefting two plastic bags of food in his hand. "Though for now, it's pretty awesome."

As Raph unlocked the door, the four were greeted with the shocking sight of Himawari hanging upside down from the doorway.

"Gah!" Kyle let out a scream of dismay and surprise as he took five steps back, raising his hands as if to ward off evil.

"Boo!" Shiina and Shino emerged as well, hanging on either side of Himawari with demonic masks on their face.

"You were late." Grape replied, grinning, clearly unaffected by the attempt to scare them. Instead, he poked Shino's cheek. "Work on the timing a little more."

"Jesus…" Kyle sighed as he walked back to them, picking up the plastic bag he dropped. "You guys scared me half to death."

"Bonus points for me, then." Himawari laughed as she flipped back upright, landing onto the ground swiftly.

"So, what's the occasion?" Matt asked, scratching his chin.

"Come in, first." Ayase called out to them, and she walked over to the boys. Beckoning for them to come in, they all walked over to the living room.

"So, what's going on?" Kyle asked, suspiciously glancing around for a potential second attack.

"We all actually wanted to thank you for helping us out so much until now." Sakura said, bowing her head in gratefulness. She then raised her head and gestured towards a set of boxes at the other side of the room.

"By scaring us the moment we got home." Kyle said accusingly, glaring at Himawari.

"Anyway," Sakuya chuckled lightly before pointing at the boxes. "You're ignoring the elephant in the room. Take a look in the boxes."

"Sure thing." Grape replied, and he eagerly dashed over to the box with his name labeled on the front. He struggled with the packaging for a bit, and then gave up. He looked towards Ayase, a defeated expression on his face. "Mind if I just tear it?"

She nodded and gestured for him to go ahead. "Sure. It's what's inside that matters, anyway."

"Aight." With that, Grape turned back to it and began ripping the cardboard apart. As he peered inside the remains, everyone felt their ears pierced by a spike of pain as he let out a sound of delight.

He brought out two things. In his right hand was a black and purple _wakizashi_. And in the other, a glossy, metallic-looking black and purple single-handed shotgun.

"Finally! Weapons! I have weapons!" Grape yelled happily as he stood up, and he accidentally hit a button on each handle. The weapons instantly retracted into a pocket form. He let out another _ooh _of appreciation that sounded like the volume alone could kill at close range. "They retract, too! That's so boss!"

"I got this." Raph replied, also enthusiastic as he brought out a black and red saber. In his other hand, he held a single black pistol.

"Whoa!" The two turned to see Matt marveling at a massive, two handed white claymore. On the floor next to him was a white camouflage machine pistol.

"Pretty awesome." Kyle nodded in appreciation as he checked out the olive green spear in his hand. Strung across his back was a military camouflage-style combat bow.

"That's gift one, though." Shiina burst into the living room, and she skipped over to the four boys with a sly grin on her face. "Get ready for gift two!"

She pointed over to Himawari and Sakura, who were dangling bracelets from their hands. The bracelets were simple, made of what appeared to be shiny silvery steel.

"Interesting." Grape said as he drew closer to them. He plucked one from Himawari's hand and took a look at it. "Not really my thing, but thanks." He strapped it onto his left wrist.

"Fashionable." Matt whistled as he took one and wore it on his right wrist.

"They're not just bracelets, though." Yuki commented, looking up from an issue of **Hayate no Gotoku** in her hands. "They are imbued with several spells as well as the power of Gamindustri's technology."

The CPU Candidate of Planeptune's eyes lit up as she regarded the bracelets.

"Using the most formidable types of Gamindustrian steel alloys, the bracelets are virtually indestructible in most circumstances. It employs voice recognition technology which activate several duplicates of enchanted hardware, which in turn activate a series of magic spells that enhance the wearer's abilities!" She began to recite, as if she were reading off of the manual itself. She clasped her hands together, as if she were praying. "They are capable of changing the user's outward appearance as a side effect, which is customizable if one knows how to code it."

"…so, yeah. We call it your **Sage Form**." Yuki summed it up, returning her gaze to the manga in her hands.

"Shout out Link-On!" Sakura urged, leaning forward. "The voice recognition will record our voice and use it as reference, and it will also calibrate-"

"Okay, okay. That's enough, little sis." Himawari suddenly leaped over her sister from the back and deftly duct taped her mouth shut. She turned around as if nothing were all and grinned at the four. "Try it out."

"Okay, let's give it a try." Kyle nodded in agreement. The four looked at each other uneasily, and Kyle just sighed and shouted it. "Link-On!"

***Initializing Sage Link…***

With a flash of bright light, Kyle suddenly was wearing a completely different outfit. His legs were clothed in black pants, and a long black coat with white and grey accents was now present on his body. Grey fingerless gloves and boots finished off the look.

***Sage Link Access Complete.***

"Damn." Grape nodded in appreciation. "Welp, let's go! Link-On!"

"Link-On!" "L-Link-On!" Raph and Matt followed suit, and the four were now wearing the outfits altogether.

"Pretty legit." Raph admired as he looked himself up and down.

"Frikkin Power Rangers or something. Oh, I know! It's kinda like Megaman Star Force!" Grape cried out in glee, and he began walking around. "It's like it's not even there! It's that comfortable!"

"Wait, there's still the second form." Grape suddenly remembered, and his grin spread almost from ear to ear. He looked his friends in the eye, and they grinned.

"Just yell out **Keeper State**." Yuki offered nonchalantly, turning the next page of her book.

"…Keeper State!" The four yelled in unison.

***Keeper State Startup Initializing* **

Another bright flash of light covered each one of them. As they examined themselves, they realized that there was now armor similar to that of the CPUs in their CPU Form attached and floating around their bodies.

***Keeper State Sequence Complete***

"Whoa. Damn." Grape admired the glossy looking steel armor.

"Can we fly?" Matt asked eagerly, his eyes alight almost like a child's.

"Unfortunately, no." Ayase replied, a smile of mock apology on her lips.

"It will amplify your strength exponentially, though." Kureha added, coming out of the kitchen with a tray occupied by a pot of tea and cups.

"No kidding." Grape replied, clenching his fists. "I can literally feel it."

"You guys can use certain powerful Weapon Skills and Elemental Magic when in those forms." Sakuya noted, beginning to pour the tea.

"…lemme guess. Fire, Ice, Wind and Lightning." Grape offered, noting the color schemes of the armor.

"Correct. And you all can switch elements whenever you please." Sakura replied with a smile on her face.

"D-do you like the gifts?" Shino asked them feebly.

"Yeah. It's awesome." Raph replied, offering her a smile and a soft pat on the head.

"I knew you'd like it!" Shiina called out, pointing a finger at the four and grinning.

"I think we're more than prepared for whatever minions Arfoire chooses to send out of her ass." Grape replied, drawing his sword and letting it tingle with electricity.

"Yeah, man." Matt agreed, grinning wickedly as his claymore began coating itself in a layer of sharp icicles.

"No way can we lose with these." Kyle added with a smile, his arrow burning with fire at the tip.

Raph nodded as he thrust his sabre, a gust of wind forcibly dispersing into the air in front of him.

"Well, let's not waste our time." Himawari Interrupted. She pulls out some pizza and soda they hid behind the couch and place them on the table. " Let's celebrate!"

"Woah, pizza!" Matt jumps up for joy as kyle tries to calm him down, placing his hands on his shoulders.

Sakuya places her hand on he chest. "Well it is a party."

Yuki gets a slice of pizza, places it on a plate and hands it over to them, "..It's our thank you for all you've done. So just enjoy."

Grape takes the pizza from her. "I'll take you up on that offer."

* * *

While they were celebrating, off in the distance someone was observing them.

"Hmm…"

A figure stood atop the church, his eyes locked on the celebrating friends through the windows as he leaned on the wall of the bell tower.

He was cloaked in shadow, and none could see his face nor guess his name.

"Things seems to be getting more…interesting." He whispered silently yet seductively to no one but himself.

He paced towards the ledge, stopping at the edge.

"It is almost time." He hissed.

He whipped his hand down towards the ground far below. A shadowy being, two feet tall with glowing yellow eyes emerged from the ground once again.


	27. Chapter 20

Chapter 20: Miridian

Earth: April 12, 2014; 1:04 PM; Blue Strap; Mc Donald's

"Finally, lunch's over." Grape groaned, tired, as he swung open his locker and threw his cap inside lazily. "Man, today was crazy."

"Well, at least we're only here for half the day." Kyle offered with a smile as he sat down onto the chair nearby and began to unzip his bag. He removed his collared shirt and quickly folded it, and then packed it into the bag.

"So, what's the plan for today?" Raph asked as he walked into the break room, sipping on a soda in his hand. He readjusted his glasses and looked to Kyle.

"I kinda wanna find something else to do than hanging out at home right now, actually." Kyle muttered in reply.

"Ugh…what are we gonna do out here?" Matt sighed in exhaustion, collapsing onto the table and lying there limply. He turned his eyes towards Grape, who had already switched his shirts and zipped up his bag. "Aren't we gonna meet up with the girls or something?"

"We can just hang out around the mall." Grape offered, hefting the bag onto his shoulder and walking over to Matt. He extended his arm and helped Matt back to his feet. "How about I pick up the girls and meet you guys back here?"

"Hmm…" Raph peered outside the window at the rest of the mall, the light from the sun shining brightly through the blinds. "Well, we have been working here for a while now and we haven't gone around Blue Strap."

"We go home straight after work most of the time." Matt replied, sharing in Raph's soda.

"Then, that's exactly why we should do that now." Kyle grinned, and he pulled out one of the leftover hamburgers to take a bite out of it.

"Aight. I'll head out then. Meet us over at the entrance to Blue Strap 5 at 2:30 PM. I'll text one of you guys if we get there early." Grape said before he walked out the door.

* * *

Earth: April 12, 2014; 1:49 PM; Raph's House

***ding* *dong***

…_kinda weird to go to Raph's place without Raph here. _Grape thought idly to himself as he stood outside the front gate.

A few seconds of silence went by.

The sound of Raph's front door opening so loudly it was like a tree hitting the ground.

"I'll get it~" A loud, cheery and melodious voice accompanied the sound. Grape could only grin at the voice that he recognized.

"Who is it~?" The voice called out behind the gate, and Grape sighed.

"It's me, Grape." He called back, leaning on the door and waiting for it to open.

"Lies! Fruits don't speak on this Earth! I made sure of it! Your evolution pattern doesn't allow for sentience!" She yelled back.

"Let me in, **Neptune**." Grape replied, his voice growing louder when saying her name.

Instantly, the door swung wide open. Himawari glared at him from the other side, plastic and foam sword in hand.

"How dare you! We are to remain silent, secret and sexy! The SSS Brigade will never die, even at the hands of your own betrayal!" She cried out, rushing Grape and bashing the top of his head with the foam sword.

"Hello there, Himawari." Grape replied, patting the top of her head and pushing the sword away. "Where are the others?"

"Inside the house, chilling in the living room." Himawari replied, following behind him and taking a look outside the gate. "You're alone? Where did the rest go?"

"Hang on a sec, I'll tell you when we're all together so that I only say it once." He replied, and the two entered the house.

Walking into the living room greeted Grape with the surreal sight of the girls lying around in various positions and spots in the living room lazily. Looking to the right, he saw Kureha, Sakura, Sakuya and Ayase going at it on the TV screen.

"Castle Crashers is my arena, Ayase~" Sakuya teased, her character juggling Ayase's for an impossible combo that her adversary couldn't even defend against. "You never stood a chance."

"Curse you for wasting your life on video games!" Ayase gritted her teeth as she could do nothing but watch her avatar get slaughtered with ease.

"Oh, hi there, Grape!" Grape tore his eyes from the sight of the two CPUs towards the girl talking to him, which was Shiina. She approached him, getting off the couch, and high fived him. "We've got some pretzels and some instant noodles. Want some?"

"I'll be good." Grape replied, grinning at the sight of the strange combination of food arranged messily on the wooden table.

"You're alone today?" Shino asked, still sitting on the couch with a half-eaten pretzel sticking out of her mouth.

"Yeah, the others are still at Blue Strap." Grape said, and he walked over to the couch, siting on it heavily. "That said, we were wondering if you guys wanted to hang out there with us."

"Hmm…it's been a while since the last time we spent time together at the mall." Sakura said, placing her controller on the table and walking over to the others.

Grape glanced at the screen, and he could see Vert stringing together the attacks on Nepgear's avatar.

_She gave up, huh? _

***ring* **

"Huh?" Himawari wondered, her mouth half-full with instant noodles as she turned her head in the direction of the doorway. "Are they picking us up?"

"No, I don't think so." Grape replied, raising his eyebrow suspiciously at the wooden door.

"I'll check it." Ayase offered, getting up from the chairs and heading straight for the doors.

"Be careful, Ayase~" Himawari called out loud, slurping up the remains of another cup and tearing open another one. "It could be a secret stalker~!" s

Ayase opened the door cautiously, and she widened her eyes in surprise.

"Um…is Raph here?" Vince stood there, also clearly shocked by the sight of the person in front of him.

"…they said they were hanging out today, didn't they?" Javy, who was standing behind Vince mere inches away, also looked surprised. Ayase could see a very faint smile on his lips, and she knew he was holding back laughter.

Though for what reason, she couldn't discern.

"Um…" Ayase looked the two up and down, unsure of what to do. "Well, they're not here. But they did say that-"

"Hey, who's at the-"Sakuya stopped behind Ayase at the sight of the two newcomers, her eyebrow lifting.

"Something wrong?" Grape said, stepping towards the door and poking his head out past Ayase. "Oh. 'sup, guys."

"Grape?" Javy asked. "Why are you here?"

"I thought they weren't here." Vince added, gesturing to the girls.

Grape looked at the girls, and then looked back at them before grinning.

Oh boy, here we go…

* * *

"So that's what's going on." Vince said as Grape finished his explanation. The three were seated in the living room, whilst the other girls went about their usual business of lounging around, playing or cleaning.

He looked around, his eyes scanning everyone. _Aren't those Raph and Matt's dates over there? What are they doing here while Raph's somewhere else? _He thought as he spotted Sakura cleaning the floor with a broom, and Yuki reading a book in the dining room.

_Why are there so many girls here, anyway? Pretty ones, too. _

"So, you girls," Grape said, pointing a finger at each of the CPUs and the CPU candidates one by one. "Are coming along with me."

He then pointed his finger at the pair of guys sitting down. "And your plan is to…?"

"Well," Javy began. "My parents are okay with me going anywhere, since I told them I'd be hanging with you guys for today. I just need to tell them where we're going."

"I'll ask my parents." Vince replied, fishing out his phone and beginning to dial in the number.

"Oh. So you're coming with us?" Grape replied, lowering his arms.

_They went ahead and just came along. _He thought to himself, laughing internally.

"Well, we can get ready while you guys do that." Sakuya said as she ushered the Candidates upstairs.

"Got it." Grape replied, nodding in agreement.

_Damn, this is gonna get interesting. And hectic._

* * *

Earth: April 12, 2014; 2:56 PM; Blue Strap; Plaza

"So…" Raph pointed his gaze at Grape. "You're here."

He pointed his focus next at the CPUs and their little sisters. "And you're here too."

And then he raised both of his arms into the air as he looked at Javy and Vince. "So how did it end up with you guys coming along?!"

"Well, don't blame anything on us." Ayase replied, folding her arms. "We just came. These two followed us."

"Hey, come on!" Javy replied defensively. "We didn't just follow you guys!"

"Yeah." Grape replied flatly. "You guys went with us in the car."

"Well, let's just all hang out like we planned." Kyle offered, holding his hand up in a gesture for the three to stop.

"Alright." Matt nodded. "So, where do we go?"

"We can just walk around and explore a bit. I'm sure we'll find something." Kyle returned, stretching his arms out before returning them to his side.

"Sounds like a plan then." Sakuya replied in consensus.

"Don't worry, guys." Grape offered as they began to walk forward, passing people by casually. "I've also been around Blue Strap plenty of times. I know the ins and outs as well. Just not as well as Tockvell."

"Grape, we've all been here before." Matt replied, crossing his arms. "You're not the only one who knows this place."

"Fair enough, sorry." Grape replied, holding his hands up in defeat.

"Anyway," Yuki voiced out, looking up from her copy of **Death Note**. "Anywhere we can all go that will be enjoyable for all of us?"

"Sure thing, ma'am." Grape replied as they walked through the sliding doors. "Just follow our lead."

"Whoa, it's colder than I thought it would be." Kureha noted as the cool air washed over her exposed arms, and she shivered slightly.

"Ah, don't worry about it. There are small transition parts where there are gardens and outdoor walkways. Though it's quite hot out there as well, so I personally prefer the inside." Grape answered, grinning. "On any note, we'll be heading over to Miridian within the next few minutes. Just gotta take a few escalators after transitioning through Blue Strap 2."

"Miridian? Really?" Raph asked in reply, almost in disbelief.

"Miridian?" Sakura asked, tilting her head. "What's that?"

"Oh, you'll see." Matt replied, his voice strangely sinister.

* * *

Earth: April 12, 2014; 2:56 PM; Blue Strap; Miridian Arcade

"Another arcade, huh?" Ayase sighed as she looked up at the bright blue neon sign that flashed as if it were trying to get someone to lapse into a seizure.

"Yeah, I know, not much variety." Grape said apologetically. "But besides, not everyone went to Volt Stop, so this is a chance for everyone to chill."

"True. Hey, look. Air hockey." Himawari pointed at the vacant table. "Well, we did that a lot last time."

"Doesn't matter what we did last time, I'm ready for a round or two." Grape replied, pulling out his card. "Good thing I saved up a lot of credit in here from my last visit. Anyone else wanna go a round?"

"Sure. Been a while." Raph replied, cracking his knuckles.

"I'm going too!" Javy added as he jogged over to one of the other tables and grabbed the puck. "Who wants to play?"

"Uh, sure. Let's go!" Vince replied enthusiastically as he ran over to the opposite end of Javy's table. "I'mma wreck you, boy!"

"Not a chance." Javy replied, grinning as he swiped another card over the player and began the game.

"Sakura, I saw a pretty good shooter over there!" Kureha called out, and she grabbed Sakura by the arm and began dragging her. "It's been a while since I had a good round of House of the Dead 4! Come on!"

"…your karting skills are inferior to mine!" Grape and Raph turned to see Shiina and Shino standing opposite each other. An aura of power flowed out from each of them, one pink and one blue, as they stood next to the Mario Kart machines. Shiina taunted Shino with a cocky smirk, and then she stuck out her tongue.

"…I won't lose, even to you." Shino replied, her eyes burning with defiance.

"…Yuki, make sure they don't kill each other." Grape turned to the big sister, who just nodded in reply. "Alright," he said as he turned to the rest of his group, "what do you guys wanna do?"

"I dunno…" Himawari replied, poking her lips with her finger. "We did almost everything last time we went to the arcade."

"Well, we didn't." Matt offered in reply. "We weren't with you."

"Hmm…what can we do…?" Grape wondered out loud as he surveyed the machines.

* * *

_Should I get it? _

Ayase thought to herself as she stared hard at the object trapped behind a wall of glass fiber and plastic.

A tiny grey and white husky plush doll.

…_I don't really want to waste too much time on something like this though. Especially when everyone's here. _

"…should I get it…?" Ayase groaned to herself, lost in deep thought.

"Hey, whatcha doing?"

"Eep!" The voice that spoke up casually behind Ayase lit up a bonfire of panic in her mind, with all the alarms and smoke signals ringing away. She stiffened in reflex, and her focus was immediately shot.

_What?! Wait, what?! Who's behind me?! Should I turn around to see who it is? Wait, no, I don't want ANYone to know what I'm doing here! No, no, no, if they're already behind me, they already know what I'm doing! Agh, jeez! _

Ayase's thoughts traveled at what felt like the speed of sound, and she felt her heart beat at the speed of a blue hedgehog running at top speed. She knew her face was dark red. She could see it in the fiber glass.

She took a deep breath and turned around, expecting the worst of her imagination to come to life.

"Yo." It was Kyle, grinning at her with the usual smile.

Ayase turned away from him, huffing. "I'm not doing anything important."

As she began to walk away, Kyle's words stopped her more effectively than a well-oiled bear trap. "Did you want the dog?"

"N-no!" She denied, turning back and pointing at Kyle. "I don't want something like that! I just thought it'd be nice as a souvenir, since it's also a keychain!"

"Hmm…well, I know someone better than me at this game." Kyle replied, grinning before he turned around on his heel and began jogging in the opposite direction. "I'll be right back with him."

"Wa-"But Ayase went unheeded as Kyle sped off, leaving her alone with her thoughts.

…_god, did he see what I was doing? _She thought worriedly to herself, curling her fingers into a fist and lightly striking the fiber glass in frustration. _I hope he wasn't paying attention. _

She raised her head and looked in the direction where Kyle had jogged off to, anxiously staring in anticipation.

A minute passed in silence.

"…what's taking him so long?" She wondered out loud, kind of frustrated. "And who's the person that's good at crane games, anyway?"

"Me, apparently."

The voice behind the Lastation CPU stopped her brain from functioning properly for a moment. She forced herself, though her limbs were stiff and tense, to turn around.

Raph stood there, his expression confused. Kyle stood behind him, grinning.

"Hey, Ayase. What's going on?" Raph asked her, readjusting his glasses.

Too tongue-tied to speak properly, she turned away.

_Nononononononono! Why did Kyle call him?! _She thought, her mind panicking like a deer during hunting season.

_Yesyesyesyesyesyesyes, I knew it! _Kyle thought to himself, stealing a glance at the raven-haired girl before returning it to his friend. "She wants this doll, but she can't get it. I'm out of credit on my card. If it's not too much of a problem…?"

"Sure, here." Raph said, holding his card out to Kyle.

"Thing is, I gotta go use the bathroom for a bit before I refill this thing. See ya!" And with that, Kyle left hastily, leaving the two of them at the crane machine.

_Calm down, Noire, calm down! _Ayase told herself as if to energize her spirit. _It's just a plush doll, it's not like it's that important. And Raph's the one getting it. It's not like that matters at all…I know! All I have to do is deny wanting the plushie! That way, no problems!_

"This one, right?" Raph asked her, and she nodded by reflex.

_Damn it, me! _She felt like slamming her face into the concrete wall, but didn't for the sake of alerting Raph.

He swiped the card, and the sound of the game starting up was like a water hose to the face for Ayase.

The crane slowly began to move, and Ayase couldn't help but stare intently.

_It's just a toy._

The crane stopped above the toy.

_It's just Raph. _

The crane began to lower.

_It's just a toy. It doesn't really matter._

The crane claw closed around the husky.

_It's just Raph, it's not like it matters. _

The crane arm began to move towards the drop off.

And the toy fell out of the claws. The losing music played loudly, almost mockingly loud.

Ayase felt her heart stop, and tear in conflict between relief and disappointment.

_Okay…well, it's alri-_

All of her thoughts were blown away by the sound of the machine starting up again, and the arm began to move again. As it did the exact same thing, she felt her heart both beat at the speed of light and stop completely as it dropped into the dispenser.

"There we go. Sorry it took a second try." Raph muttered, smiling to himself as he grabbed the plush out of the machine and placed it on top of Ayase's head. "Come on, let's head over to where everyone else is."

He began to walk away, his back turned to the CPU who sighed as she took the doll from her head.

"…this isn't good for my health."

"…Ayase, something wrong?"

"N-nothing! Wait for me!"

* * *

"What's that noise?" Kyle, who had no need to go to any bathroom whatsoever, noticed that a lot of people were gathered near the entrance of the arcade.

As he closed in, he heard the sound of someone pondering as if in deep thought.

He turned to see Sakuya standing a short distance away, her gaze locked at something beyond the crowd. She sighed, "Hmm…"

"Something up?" He asked, catching her attention with a poke to the top of her head.

"No, it's just…" She trailed off, her gaze locked onto the same thing.

_What's going on over there? _Kyle wondered, and turned around to see. As he scanned the sea of people, he spotted the source and was left in awe as his eyes beheld the source.

"This is more tiring than I thought!" Grape cried out, his eyes locked onto the screen in front of him that displayed arrows moving downwards. Simultaneously, his feet stepped onto arrows that were laid out in a radius around him. Arrows that matched the one on the screen in a similar manner to Tap Tap Revenge.

"You're doing just fine, though!" Himawari called out with a grin, doing the exact same thing he was doing.

Moving in perfect synchronicity without missing a single beat, their timing was spot on as they danced to the beat of the music as if they had rehearsed countless hours.

"No way is this your first time playing Dance Dance!" Himawari continued, spinning on her heel and tapping four arrows in quick succession. "You're doing super well!"

"I play a lot of rhythm games!" He called back as he leaped from one leg to the other, nailing the 150-combo mark with nothing but **perfects**. "Hey, try a flip!"

"Roger dodger!" With that, the Planeptune CPU performed a clean backflip before continuing her routine.

"Not bad!" Grape called back with a grin as he grabbed onto the railing and began to hit the arrows in a blitz of speed, as if he were boxing with his legs.

"You try it!" She replied as she vaulted onto her arms and began trying to play in a handstand position.

"Fine! But before that, get out of the handstand position! You might get a **great **and ruin the **perfect **streak!"

"I won't, I won't, so do the flip!"

…_what the hell is that teamwork? _Kyle thought to himself as he watched them. He couldn't blame the gathering crowd for watching. The level of skill he was witnessing was unearthly.

Sakuya was lost in thought as she watched them.

_I kinda wanna try it, but it's kind of sad to go up there without a partner. Especially after seeing that. _

"That's what you're sighing about?" Kyle asked, turning back to her with a confused expression. "I don't think playing like that is normal."

"It's not how well they're doing." Sakuya shot back. "I just…don't exactly want to go up there alone. Especially after that spectacle hogging the attention."

"…then wanna play?"

The Leanbox CPU turned her head in surprise at the offer. Kyle just shrugged. "I'm not exactly into those kind of games. But if you wanna play and you need a partner, I'm here for ya. I can tell you really wanna go a round."

"…you don't really play these kinds of games? Even if you hang out with the guys?" Sakuya replied skeptically.

"Well, yeah. I mean, I'm not into anime like them." Kyle admitted, shrugging again. "I mean, I've seen a bit, but it's not my thing. I'm more into, y'know, western stuff and other kinds of video games."

"Really?" Sakuya asked back, genuinely surprised. "Then how did you know about us if you don't play the kinds of games and watch the same kinds of shows as they do?"

"Raph talks about it often. And I see him play the games sometimes." Kyle replied, laughing.

"Interesting…" She muttered to herself, peering at Kyle intently. "…then what kind of things do you like to do?"

"I like playing video games. And I go for some sports sometimes, like basketball." Kyle replied, shrugging again. "Though I've been playing more video games than sports recently."

"So, what kinds of games do you play, then?" Vert asked, curious.

"Well, I play CoD. I also play LoL, DoTA and Skyrim a lot. And NBA 2K14." Kyle replied, grinning. "My games are different from the others."

"It's not like Raph, Matt and Grape don't play what you play." Vert offered, smiling comfortingly. "I commend your taste in games, Kyle."

"Oh, and it looks like they just finished." Kyle noted as he watched the two dancers finish their dance routine, much to the applause of the crowd. The two high fived each other and leaped off of the platform before dashing towards the **Time Crisis 5 **machine. The crowd dispersed accordingly, leaving the two of them the only ones nearby the game.

_Two of a kind, huh? _He thought, amused

"Come on, let's give it a shot." He offered his hand to Vert.

She nodded, taking his hand and pulling herself up onto the platform.

"Alright, so let's see…" Vert looked at the song choices as the card swiped through the slot. "Here."

She tapped onto the screen, and the interface changed into what she saw when the other duo was playing earlier.

"Kyle, here we go!" She warned.

"Got it!" He replied.

As the song began and the arrows began to fall, Kyle began to step to the rhythm and the speed. He felt slight irritation hit his veins as some arrows missed their marks. The loud, peppy music did nothing to help his concentration.

"Vert, the timing of the song and the arrows are not in sync!" He complained worriedly. The rhythm of the song was very erratic, and it was playing _anime _songs that he wasn't familiar with.

But when he looked at her, he saw her face was nervous and tense. As she met his gaze, he knew that she knew that he was feeling the same way.

As they locked eyes for a moment, he heard the same sound that he heard Grape getting countless times when he was playing. He was suddenly in sync with the beat, hitting the arrows while getting **perfects**, and he could hear the sounds from Sakuya's machine as well.

"Hey!" Kyle cheered, and Vert looked at him curiously. He just grinned and flashed a thumbs up. "I got you if you got me!"

Vert looked at him, glanced at the screen, and then grinned as well. She shot another glance at Kyle and nodded. "Let's do this!"

"Gotcha!" He said, the two of them now in perfect sync.

* * *

Earth: April 12, 2014; 3:27 PM; Blue Strap; Rooftop

"Almost ready."

A lone figure muttered impatiently to himself as he walked past the exhaust vents and generators that belonged to the rooftop of Blue Strap.

As he stopped pacing, he heard a sound to his right. He turned to see a figure dressed exactly like him.

Enshrouded in black coats, pants, gloves and boots, the figure's face was also concealed by a black hood.

"The others are in position." The figure said, and he nodded and bowed slightly. "We are awaiting your command."

"Good." The first figure replied, cracking his fingers. "We will commence with the operation shortly."


	28. Chapter 21

Chapter 21: Attack and Defend

Earth: April 12, 2014; 3:44 PM; Blue Strap; Meridian Arcade

"So, what can we do now?" Matt asked out loud as he cast his gaze about. "We played…everything already."

"I'm not sure…" Raph replied, also looking around for something to do.

"I got it!" Everyone turned around to see Himawari waving to the entire group, her voice loud enough to drown out a marching band. "Let's all do this one!"

Everyone stared at the machine was pointing at, and then glanced at Himawari, and then took a step back in the opposite direction.

"Um…I'm not really that good at this stuff…" Matt trailed off, looking like a trapped gerbil that wanted to escape.

"Same here." Javy agreed, looking for another game. Any game. "I think I'm just gonna sit this one out and-"

"Nope. I'm not letting you get out of this one, man." Kyle intervened, draping his arm around Javy and pulling him closer.

Though, the more appropriate word to use was **caging **him.

"Nah, I'm okay." Javy tried, attempting to free himself from Kyle's iron grip. It was futile, however.

"You're going, Javy." Kyle grinned as he began to drag him towards the booth.

…_crap. _He thought as his legs skidded across the smooth, cold floor of the arcade.

* * *

Earth: April 12, 2014; 3:44 PM; Blue Strap; Rooftop

"It's almost time to begin." A dark figure hissed, enrobed in darkness. "Get everyone in position."

"Yes, sir." A soft yet eager reply came from a similar figure also cloaked in shadow.

"All units, commence Phase 1 of the operation. Go!"

* * *

Earth: April 12, 2014; 3:52 PM; Blue Strap; Meridian Arcade

"**Never gonna turn around and," **Vince sang, his voice singing a melody that was a little bent. He then pointed, a cue to his partner, Javy.

"**Desert you!" **Javy sang back, his singing voice even more fragmented than Vince's.

"Alright, good one!" Grape cheered, clapping as the other two boys walked away from the television monitor as quickly as humanly possible. The two boys looked like they wanted to crawl into a hole and die, and not necessarily in that order.

"Shut it." The both of them said in unison as they walked away from the machine and sat down with the rest.

"Alright, it's our turn next!" Himawari announced as she stood up, and she dashed over to the mics and tossed them to Yuki, Ayase and Sakuya. "So, tell me what you want, what you really, really-"

**One song later…**

"I hate your song choices." Ayase muttered as she sat down, trying to catch her breath. "You made me do most of the lead!"

"Lying is forbidden, you!" Himawari pointed accusingly at the Lastation CPU. "I've seen you singing this song in the showe-"

The purple-haired ditz was then placed on the receiving end of a well-placed roundhouse kick that sent her into the couch cushions.

"You guys are good." Vince replied, clapping in appreciation. "You guys could probably make an album or something."

"Well," Himawari replied, winking as she pulled her head out of the couch cushions. "Ayase has been practicing in secret~"

"Please make sure you don't end up on the news headlines." Raph shot back as he watched the song title scroll up on the screen. "Who's the next team of singers?"

"That's us." Shino answered softly as she caught a mic pass. "Something by…Victoria Justice?"

"Ooh, Freak the Freak out!" Kyle called out the name as he saw it appear on the screen. "I know this!"

"Okay, it's our turn!" Sakura called out as she twirled in place and flashed a big smile. "Are you listening? Hear you talk, hear you-"

**Another song later…**

"…everyone's better than us. This sucks." Javy muttered, taking a quiet sip from his Coke.

"Well, the next group is gonna be Grape, Raph, Matt and Kyle." Vince shot back, trying for a little optimism. "It's not like the girls. They're probably gonna be like us."

Suddenly, the lights dimmed as the song began to start up. As a guitar riff sounded around the booth, the four boys turned around and grinned.

"So, she said 'what's the problem,' baby? What's the problem? I don't know. Well maybe I'm in love." Grape started, his voice hitting the notes and following the rhythm just right.

"Think about it every time I think about it! Can't stop thinking 'bout it!" Kyle followed up, singing the lyrics well on-the-spot.

"How much longer will it take to cure this? Just to cure it, cause I can't ignore it if it's love." Raph started the pre-chorus, singing it right and singing it well.

"Makes me wanna turn around and face me, but I don't know nothing 'bout love." Matt sang, his own voice meshing well with the instrumental.

…

"Come on, come on! Jump a little higher! Come on, come on! If you feel a little lighter!" The four joined voices and sang the chorus, their blend like smooth iced tea: done just right and pleasant on the ears. "Come on, come on! We were once upon a time in love. We're accidentally in love!"

_**Aaaand another song later….**_

_This is cheating. _Vince thought to himself as the song came to a close and the four boys high-fived one another. _What the hell was that? _

"Wow." Kureha breathed in shock. "Didn't figure you guys could sing."

"Nah, man." Matt replied, turning away and pointing at his companions. "These guys sing. I can't sing."

"You were with us, man. You even had a part or two when you were the only one singing!" Grape shot back, grinning.

"Psh, naw." Matt answered back, burying his head into his arms and looking at anything else except the people in the room.

"Matt, accept the compliment or shut up." Kyle retorted, placing his microphone back on the mic stand. "Grape's the only one with voice lessons, so anyone else getting a compliment should just take it and like it."

"Voice lessons?" Ayase asked Grape, clearly surprised. "You?"

"We can talk about that some other time. Right now, it's time for some Time Crisis!" Grape replied boisterously, pointing towards a game machine.

The machine consisted of two pairs of monitors, each with its own podium that held a single gun attached by a cable. Two guns was red, and the other two blue. On the bottom of every podium was a large steel pedal.

And above the monitors was a giant glowing title that said **Time Crisis 4**.

"This looks awfully interesting. We have a lot of similar games back home." Sakuya commented, picking up one of the plastic guns and admiring it.

"They released a 4 player competitive version recently." Kyle said as he picked up one of the guns and smiled while hefting the mimicry of a weapon.

"And we haven't had a round on it yet." Grape replied, hopping on the balls of his feet restlessly.

"So, we're gonna play a round." Matt agreed anxiously, taking his pistol out of its podium and clicking the trigger eagerly.

Raph nodded and swiped their card four times in quick succession, the game starting up in one by one. As they all raised their guns to the screen and pointed it at a panel that said **4-player co-op competitive**, a loud gunshot echoed off of the speakers as they pressed their triggers in unison.

**Five minutes later...**

"OI!" Matt's voice shot to new heights, turning heads in the arcade from a twenty meter radius. "KILLSTEAL! I CALL HACKS!"

"Papatayin ko lahat ng kalaban! Wala kang makukuhang points! (I'll Kill all the enemies! You're not gonna get any points!)" Kyle shot back with an evil grin as he singlehandedly shot down three soldiers onscreen in quick succession.

"ANONG SINABI MO LECHE, HA?! (What did you say #*%&amp;, huh?)" Matt replied, his eyes glaring in a rage at Kyle.

"KANINA PA KAYONG PUTANG INANG GAGO!(You $&amp;&amp;%#&amp;% have been like that since earlier!)" Raph cut in as he razed down a platoon with nothing but his pistol, leering at Kyle and Matt as he did so with a face that screamed _shut the fuck up_.

"...I have no idea what they're saying." Sakuya admitted, turning to the rest of the group. "Someone please enlighten me."

"Don't worry about it." Vince replied, waving his hand. "It's just the local language."

"Yeah. Don't worry about it at all." Javy nodded in tandem. "Actually, please don't."

"What are they saying?" Ayase wondered out loud, her gaze fixed on the four boys battling it out.

"Don't ask. You don't want to know. Trust me." Blanc replied, returning her uninterested gaze to the book in her hands, a copy of **Ao no Exorcist**.

"Wait, do you know what they're saying?" Ayase asked in bewilderment.

"You can understand that stuff?" Himawari asked in between sips of her Coke.

"I read a few local books." Blanc replied, shaking her head. "It's called Filipino. And apparently, there's the normal Filipino and the...rougher side of the language."

The CPU of Lowee shuddered, and she went back to her manga.

"Well, we're going for the next song, right?" Himawari announced as she pointed back at the open karaoke booth. "I have a few neat ideas to-"

Suddenly, a massive rumble rippled through the floor, making everyone stumble in surprise. The sound of a violent explosion tore loudly through the air, and it was soon followed by the screams of random people.

"Whoa, an explosion?" Himawari responded, catching her drink in midair and taking a sip out of it.

"Tch." Ayase clicked her tongue and got to her feet again, narrowing her eyebrows. "I don't like the sound of that."

"Well, then let's-mmprghghrgh!" The Planeptune CPU was muffled by Kyle's hand.

"Raph and Grape, go back to the car and make sure we can still use it. Matt and I will get everyone out of here." Kyle said, releasing his grip on the girl in his arms. "Find us a ride if ours isn't good, okay?"

Through their eyes, however, the message was completely different.

_We'll get the innocents out and make sure Javy and Vince don't see anything, so find out what's going on._ Kyle's eyes said.

_Got it. _Grape and Raph nodded slightly before they took off running.

"Keep your phones close!" Yuki called out to the pair, who just waved a thumbs-up back before rounding a corner and disappearing from sight.

* * *

Earth: April 12, 2014; 4:12 PM; Blue Strap; Gardens.

Following the streams of fleeing people were easy enough. But getting to where they were running away from proved far harder. As Grape and Raph waded through civilian after civilian, they could hear more explosions blasting in other locations.

"What is this, a terrorist attack?" Raph wondered out loud, sidling past a large lady and ducking under a panicked man's elbow.

"That's easier to deal with than Arfoire." Grape chuckled in reply, sidestepping a hysterical teenager and proceeding past her.

As the two finally managed to break off from the sea of people, they realized that there were other people in the gardens.

"What's with these guys?" Grape asked no one in particular, noting the men's black suits and black face masks that left them looking almost inhuman.

"I think I'd rather not ask." Raph replied, his eyes darting to the rifles and swords in their hands.

Some of the men shot their guns indiscriminately, but didn't aim it at anyone in particular. Like it was a display rather than a threat.

Raph and Grape dove behind a low stone wall and began to reassess the situation.

"I don't think any kind of terrorist looks like these guys." Grape commented half-jokingly, peering over the edge for an instant and then retreating behind cover once again.

"Definitely not any military unit, either." Raph added.

"...mercenaries, by any chance?" Grape offered, though he knew the answer to the question.

"Really?" Raph asked, staring at his friend. "For a mercenary to look like that, they'd have to come from..."

"...some sort of game." They finished the sentence together, and then sagged their shoulders.

"We need to tell the others." Grape said, looking down at his pocket. "I'll text them."

"Hey, I see someone there behind the wall!" A voice suddenly called, and the two boys froze in place.

"Maybe later." Raph replied, tensing. "Right now, we're gonna have to stay alive."

"Right." Grape nodded in agreement, casting his gaze around. "Alright, no innocents in the immediate vicinity and no working security cams either."

"Then let's go!" Raph called out, and Grape grinned and nodded before they extended their arms outwards. "Link On!"

***Initializing Sage Link***

A bright flash of light followed, and the two boys stood from their hiding spot enrobed in their new outfits.

"What the hell?!" One of the men in black holding his rifle up freaked out, taking a step back.

"Shit, what are they?!" Another guy said, distancing himself a bit while holding his sword up in a defensive position.

Raph cracked his neck as he drew out his rapier, engulfed in a hot swath of flickering fire. He then drew his pistol, pointing it at one of the men. Beside him, Grape grinned savagely as he unfolded his shotgun and his _wakizashi_.

"If you really wanna know…" Grape smirked as he whipped his katana through the air, the sound whistling like a deadly badminton racket made to kill. It began to hum as blue lightning arced down the length of the blade, and tendrils of electricity began to extend outwards that burnt the floor. "Your worst nightmare."

"You just wanted to say that, poser." Raph replied, rolling his eyes as he got into a crouch.

"Well, I'm sorry for wanting to make things a little more dramatic and interesting." He replied, laughing.

"Whatever. Here we go!" Raph replied as he leaped to the right, dodging a barrage of gunfire that sailed towards the both of them. Grape sidestepped it and drew closer, and he clicked the trigger on his shotgun. A barrage of bullets flew outwards, striking three men in range and knocking them down to the ground.

Raph strafed the men and fired his pistol as he did so, taking out man after man as he did so. As he shot a fairly close enemy in the leg and made him drop to his knees, Raph closed in and delivered a punishing, flaming thrust attack that sent the man flying backwards and into another comrade of his.

"Damn, we're pretty boss!" Grape laughed as he ducked under one man's sword swing, stabbed him in the side with his sword and then used his body to block the bullets of another man's assault. When the firing stopped, Grape kicked the body aside and delivered another shot with his shotgun that eliminated his opponent.

"Don't get cocky!" Raph replied, landing a swift three hit combo on one man before dashing around him and firing five shots into another man's torso and kicking him down. He then spun around and stabbed his rapier towards another man, which sent a ball of fire spinning out and into the man's body. The enemy flew backwards, his body lit up with flames, and hit a column, spun sideways, and then landed headfirst onto the pavement.

"Kh!" One of the remaining men cursed and turned to another man. "Call reinforcements! Now!"

* * *

Earth: April 12, 2014; 4:14 PM; Blue Strap; Street

"W-what's taking them so long?" Shino asked worriedly, her gaze flickering nervously back at the mall building.

"Are they okay?" Shiina asked as well, hugging Blanc tightly.

"Why did we let them go on their own?!" Vince exclaimed in regret, clenching his fists. "They would be just fine if we'd have all gone together!"

"It's too dangerous for them to just go for the car by themselves." Javy interjected. "They could get killed."

"Instead of whining, how about you shut your sorry little trap and stay calm!" Yuki suddenly exploded, slamming her book shut and stomping her foot in as single motion, and the two boys immediately backed away in fear.

For no one wanted to deal with an angry Yuki.

"I'm just concerned for them." Vince answered back. "I don't want my friends getting hurt."

"And neither do we, Vince." Sakuya replied. "Stay calm. The police are already on their way, and everyone else should have gotten out of the building by now."

Vince just shook his head and walked to a farther spot from the rest of the group.

"…are they picking up?" Sakuya asked worriedly, turning to Yuki since she had her cellphone pressed to her ear.

"No." She replied, sighing as she flipped the phone lid closed. "Four times, and they haven't responded. I'm beginning to get really-"

***ring* *ring* *ring* *ring***

Everyone immediately turned in the direction of the sound, which happened to be Himawari's cellphone. She looked at her screen, widened her eyes a bit, and then opened the flip-lid. "Hello?"

"Nep-wait, no. Himawari." The Planeptune CPU recognized the voice on the other line as Grape's, and she sighed a bit in relief.

"Grape, where are you?" Himawari asked, her words making everyone else draw closer to her. She merely waved her hands for them to move away, and then she continued. "Are you okay? Is Raph with you?"

"We're fine, calm down. I need you to listen to me." Grape's voice grew a little quieter and more hushed. "Look, there are these groups of men dressed entirely in black complete with face masks. They're attacking the mall for god knows why. Head to the parking lot where we got dropped off; I'm sure you remember that place. We'll meet you there."

"Okay, got it. Parking lot."

"Top priority is to get Javy and Vince out of here." Grape continued, his tone getting increasingly urgent. "Don't worry, the way to the parking lot seemed clear. Nonetheless, be careful."

"Roger, dodger!" She cheered before ending the call, and she pocketed the phone.

"So?" Kyle asked, stepping forward. "What did he say?"

"We go to the parking lot." Himawari replied.

"Wait, no. I'm sorry, but that's crazy." Javy objected, raising his hand. "It's all the way on the other side of the mall. What if something happens?"

"First of all, it's not all the way on the other side." Kyle argued. "It's on the left side, and the attack was at the back of the building. We should be able to make it safely."

"It's still dangerous." Vince replied, crossing his arms over his chest.

"That's where we're meeting up." Himawari replied, folding her arms over her chest as if to mimic Vince. "If they go there and we don't, they've got no place to go left. And then they die. Are you okay with that?"

"…this is stupid." Vince muttered, lowering his head.

"Yeah. This doesn't make sense." Javy agreed, scratching the back of his head.

"You're free to disagree and stay here, then." Ayase shot back coldly before turning and beginning to walk away. "We're going, and that's decided."

"…fine." The two boys sighed in defeat and trudged after the girls.

* * *

Earth: April 12, 2014; 4:21 PM; Blue Strap; hallway

"Alright…" Raph muttered as the two boys sprinted forward, rounding corners and clearing halls at a breakneck pace. "We just need to meet up with the guys. Once that's done, we-"

The two skidded to a stop as a prickle ran down their necks, and they sighed.

"I remember this feeling." Grape muttered, irritated, as he raised his shotgun forwards. "They're here somewhere."

As if on cue, the shadows of every single object in the room suddenly tore away and emerged from the ground into their true form. Their glowing yellow eyes and clawed hands were all too familiar to the pair.

"And they're here too." Raph commented as he pointed with his eyes towards the doorway to the gardens, where another brigade of men were approaching.

"Too many of them." Grape scowled as the men raised their rifles whilst they ran at the two boys. "We need to up our game, man!"

Raph nodded and furrowed his eyebrows. "Right."

"Keeper State!" The two of them yelled as one, and a bright flash of light raced outwards.

***Keeper State Startup Initializing***

"Fuck, what the hell?!" One of the soldiers exclaimed as he saw the armor materialize into existence around the two boys. "Another one?!"

***Keeper State Sequence Complete***

"Alright, let's do this!" Grape grinned to his friend.

"Yeah, let's go!" Raph replied.

The two boys winced as the other men opened fire and some bullets struck their armor and raced past their skin, leaving small wounds. Grape gritted his teeth as a small shadow monster leaped at him and tried to slash him across the face, but he raised his arm and blocked the blow with his gauntlet. Raph tightened his expression as another shadow creature swiped at his side and left a small graze.

Grape narrowed his eyebrows and let out a barrage of shots with his shotgun, and bullets laced with electricity stretched out and struck creature and soldier alike. Kicking another shadow creature away, Grape then impaled a third and fourth creature onto his blade.

Simultaneously, Raph was taking the creatures out one by one with flaming pistol shots. He took five out with a single rapier thrust combo, and then shot a sixth before turning his attentions to the soldiers incoming. Firing a few more shots, three soldiers dropped and the rest took cover.

"Keep this up!" Grape called out with a feral smile, punching away another shadow creature.

"No problem!" Raph answered back while he eliminated another three shadows with his pistol.

* * *

Earth: April 12, 2014; 4:28 PM; Blue Strap; Parking Lot

"Where are they?" Ayase asked, tapping her toes impatiently as she stood with her arms crossed. "They're supposed to be here, aren't they?"

"Like I said, it's dangerous to come here. They could've run into some trouble." Vince replied, the ever so slight _I told you so _in his voice not helping at all.

"It's a big place. They're probably on their way." Matt pointed out. "We did get here pretty quickly."

"True." Sakuya agreed, nodding. "We should keep our faith in them."

"That faith of yours will crumble to dust with the rest of you, unfortunately."

A deep voice hissed from behind everyone, and they turned around to see a humanoid figure dressed in black and his face concealed by his hood. He stood on top of one of the cars with his hands in his pockets.

"Who are you, the muffin man?" Himawari shot back, uneasy. "Or are you Randy Orton? Or maybe you're Jigsaw?"

"No, fool." He spat, and he threw his hood back to reveal shiny white hair that traveled out in spikes alongside fearsome red eyes that gleamed evilly.

"…who are you?" Sakuya asked, taking a step back.

"Allow me to introduce myself." The man said as he stepped down from the car and raised his hands up to either side as if he were king of the world. "My name is Zagi. I am the General of Arfoire's Dark Army."

"Who?" Javy asked out loud, clueless. "I'm not following."

"What do you mean, our faith will crumble?" Yuki challenged, stepping forward. "What do you know about them?! What have you done to Raph and Grape?!"

"They won't be coming here." Zagi retorted, a sinister smile on his face. "They have their hands full as it is."

The man raised his hand up, and from the ground behind him emerged five beings of shadow.

"Whoa, what's going on?" Vince asked, taking another step backwards. "What are those things?"

"Now then…" Zagi licked his lips as he leered at the girls one by one. "Who should I kill first?"

He vanished in a blur, and the group turned to see him standing in their midst with Sakuya's throat in his hand. He sneered and drew his blade, and pressed it to her neck delicately.

"Should it be you?" He teased sadistically, a small laugh emanating from his lips. "Or should I pick one of the others instead? What say you, my dear?"

"Stop it!" Sakura stepped forward and shouted. However, she was then driven into the rest of the group as the five shadow beasts surrounded them.

"How pathetic." He spoke condescendingly, his eyes upturned with what looked like disgust. "You choose not to fight and to spare my life. But I am not so merciful."

Zagi raised his sword towards the sky. "Now, die and be forgotten."

But as his blade fell, Zagi's eyes widened in surprise as a metal pole suddenly slid into existence and blocked his sword. He looked to the wielder, and there stood Kyle with a scowl as he pressed the polearm higher and stopped Zagi's attack.

Zagi frowned. "You will not live to see-"

And before his sentence could be completed, he was launched by a powerful kick that sent him sprawling meters away. Vert dropped to the ground on her knees and hands, coughing loudly.

"Kyle…" She said as she looked up, and the boy just grinned and offered her his hand. She took it and stood up, leaning on his arm a bit for support.

"Don't worry." He said, his smile widening just a bit. "I won't let anyone hurt you."

He then turned to Zagi, who had stood back up and was now glaring at the teenage boy. "You said that we choose not to fight, and that we spare your life? Time to eat your words, bitch!"

With that, Kyle and Matt looked at each other once before they raised their arms to the sky. "Link On!"

***Initializing Sage Link…***

"What is this?!" Zagi exclaimed in shock, taking a step back as he beheld Kyle and Matt in their combat-ready forms.

"Took you long enough!" Himawari called out, waving cheerily despite her situation.

***Sage Link Access Complete.***

"What just happened?!" Vince muttered in complete bewilderment as he looked at Kyle and Matt, clothed in their Sage Mode outfits.

"Now, let's see who dies, Zagi!" Kyle challenged, whipping out his bow and nocking a blazing arrow into the string.

"Prepare yourself! We're gonna wreck you into the next dimension!" Matt added, drawing his claymore out and pointing it at Zagi. The entire length of the blade radiated icy coldness, and the back was covered in hardened ice crystals.

"…interesting." Zagi whispered, and he drew his blade and smirked once again. Black energy poured from his body in the form of a cloudy aura, and it gathered heavily around his other hand. "Show me what you're made of."


	29. Chapter 22

Chapter 22: The Battle of Blue Strap

Earth: April 12, 2014; 4:31 PM; Blue Strap; Parking Lot

"Is that all?!" Zagi sneered as his blade crossed with Matt's, and yellow sparks flew from the weapons and scattered into the air. Matt gritted his teeth as he pressed the claymore back against Zagi's sword, the ice surrounding his weapon shattering into fragments that melted into the atmosphere around. The air got misty, making things a little harder to see.

Zagi pressed Matt's sword further back, and he quickly swiveled on his foot and tried to sweep Matt off of his feet with a slash to his legs.

Another blade flew down from out of sight, and Zagi's attack was stopped mid-motion. Zagi looked up to see Kyle with his spear in hand.

"Rainy Assault!" Kyle called out as he knocked Zagi's blade upwards, and he twirled the polearm before unleashing a barrage of stabs that struck Zagi several times in quick succession. He got knocked back, skidding to a stop ten meters away.

"…not bad, boy." Zagi admired grudgingly, wiping blood from his mouth. "But I'd like to see you take this."

As he swept his hand outwards towards the group, Kyle turned to see a massive group of shadows leap from out of nowhere and pouncing towards the girls.

"Aa! Help!" Shino and Shiina yelped in unison, clinging together as they faltered at the claws of the monsters.

As the monsters neared the girls, Matt zipped in and performed a spinning slash that struck all of the monsters. The beasts all dissipated at once.

"Matt!" Shino cried out in relief, and Matt just shot her an assuring smile.

Zagi clicked his tongue in frustration. "…your speed is impressive. I'll give you that much."

"I'll give you a sword to the ass, fucker." Matt growled in reply, hefting his sword and charging again.

* * *

_What the hell? _Vince thought to himself as he witnessed the battle going on in front of him.

_What's going on? I don't even… _Javy stared at Matt and Kyle zipping in and out of combat, clashing blades, firing guns and throwing magic.

"What-" As Javy and Vince were just about to question the Lord above and everything else about what they were seeing with their own two eyes, they suddenly felt their hearts stop as a shadow flitted in the corners of their eyes.

As they turned to the shadows that emerged once again and became another miniature army of shadowy beasts, Vince and Javy took steps backwards in caution and, they didn't want to admit it, fear.

"Looks like we don't have another choice." Sakuya muttered, letting out a sigh as she took a step towards the sea of shadowy creatures.

"It can't be helped, yeah." Ayase agreed, cricking her neck as she stepped to stand beside Sakuya.

"It's alright." Sakura offered, taking a step forward as well. "We need to repay the guys for bringing us this far anyway."

"What are we waiting for?" Himawari replied, skipping forward and hopping in place. "Just gotta go it like Dynasty Warriors."

"Wait, what's going on?!" Vince asked, unable to understand the situation anymore.

"At least tell us what we've gotten into!" Javy complained, casting worried glances at the oncoming shadows.

"Oh, shut up and stay quiet until we're done here." Kureha muttered as her took her own step forward. "We talk later."

"Um…okay." Javy replied, retreating behind the girls. Vince followed behind him silently.

"Here they come!" Shino called out as she thrust her hand out, and her wand materialized in front of her.

"Let's go!" Himawari cheered as he drew her katana out of the air and pointed it at the approaching shadows.

* * *

"Ha ha ha!" Zagi laughed maliciously as he parried away Matt's blade and returned with a slash to his midsection. The attack connected, forcing Matt backwards. Matt dropped to his knee while Zagi chuckled "Weak! Too weak! You're too pathetic!"

"It's…just because…" Matt spoke in between ragged breaths as he got back to his feet. "We're not used to it yet!"

Leaping up, Matt performed a powerful falling slash with his claymore. "Eat thi-"

But Zagi leaped up and crossed his blade with Matt's, stopping him dead in mid-air.

"Delicious." Zagi whispered, licking his lips before performing a spinning kick that sent Matt flying back down into the ground. He struck Kyle on the way down, and the two collapsed in a heap.

"Gah! Seriously!" Kyle cursed as he tried to press back up against Matt. "Land somewhere else!"

"I can't control the way I fall!" Matt shot back, still dazed but clearly angry.

Suddenly, through confused blinks, Matt saw Zagi's form standing above the two of them. He raised his blade up, and it glinted maliciously in the sunlight. "Your time is nigh, you fools! Time for you to-"

And suddenly, Zagi was launched backwards and landed into a street lamp pole. The sound of metal bending woke Matt up, and he scrambled to his feet and pulled Kyle up to his feet as well.

"Gotcha, son!" Himawari taunted, throwing her arms up like a pro wrestler. "Yuki, go for the pin!"

"Tanzerin Trombe!" Like a blur, she dashed forward and performed a powerful combo attack and smashed Zagi again. He was sent clean through the metal lamp post and then struck a car parked in the street. The car immediately exploded, and Zagi was lost from view.

A few seconds of silence passed in silence, save for the sound of the fire of the destroyed car crackling.

And then Zagi walked out of the smoke, looking like he just took a shower on a good day of autumn.

"…not a scratch." Kureha breathed out in disbelief.

"Thank you for that." Zagi sneered, his eyes glinting ominously. A sinister sneer appeared on his face. "Now you will see the truth. The truth of your helplessness as I slaughter you all myself."

Zagi raised his hand upwards, his fingers frozen in a claw-like shape with his palm facing the sky. As he did, the boys and girls across from him were startled to see a purple magic circle suddenly appear below their feet.

Zagi clenched his fist hard and swiftly, almost as if he were crushing a head in his fingers. On cue, a pillar of black energy erupted from the ground and shot towards the sky, enveloping and damaging everyone inside.

Before long, Zagi whipped his hand back to the ground. The pillar exploded, sending the group to their hands and knees, weakened almost to the point of losing consciousness.

"…damn it." Vince muttered as he peered over the edge of a car hood, clenching his own fist in self-loathing and frustration. "Can't we help them?"

"We can't do anything." Javy replied sadly, his gaze locked onto the back of the general of Arfoire's army.

"What's this?" Zagi spat as he walked towards the struggling group, twirling his sword in a display of his strength. "Is this it? I was hoping you'd put up more of a fight. Boring little shits."

He raised his blade and pointed it at them, and it flashed with dark purple energy. "This is the end."

As he raised his sword, Zagi suddenly took a step back and brought his sword back down-

-just in time to block a powerful thrust that slid past the sword, making a metallic grating noise that echoed in his ears.

"Yeah, for you." Raph muttered before he raised his pistol up and shot his adversary right in the chest, and then sent him flying backwards with a strong kick.

"…Raph!" Ayase called out, trying to get to her feet but failing miserably. She raised her head, her eyes full of pain and relief. "You're okay!"

"Of course." Raph replied with a small grin before he raised his rapier to the sky. "Grape, do it now!"

"Gotcha! Seismic Crusher!"

Zagi turned around just in time to see Grape grinning behind him before stomping his foot into the ground. The impact created a powerful shockwave that made the entire street tremble, and a long, deep fissure ran across the ground towards Zagi at the speed of a tiger. As it reached the spot below him, the pavement suddenly erupted into large chunks that caved in and trampled Zagi in a powerful explosion of rock dust that sent him flying into the air. He fell back into the cloud of ground asphalt and was lost from view.

"You guys alright?" Raph asked worriedly as he ran over to the nearest injured person, which was Yuki. He cast worried glanced all over her body before shooting them at the rest of the people there.

"Yeah, don't worry." Matt growled through gritted teeth, getting back to his feet and using his claymore to prop himself up. "Asshole got a lucky shot."

"Sorry." Yuki said apologetically. "Vince and Javy saw everything."

"It's alright." Raph replied, sighing and flashing her a small grin. "I'd rather that than to see you get hurt."

"You sure are nice!" Kyle shouted out, his grin both cheerful and pained as he walked towards them with a slight limp. He glanced at Yuki, whose face had gone more than a little red at the smooth words.

"**Very** nice, if I do say so myself." Sakuya added in reply, a cheeky and sadistic smile appearing on her face. "Though I think that Kyle's implying you two get a room."

"If this were any other day," Yuki retorted while trying to hide her blush, her eyes blazing. "I'd knock you into next week."

"Uh, guys?!"

Everyone turned to see Grape and Zagi trading and evading blows at close quarters combat. As Grape sidestepped a thrust and shot Zagi away with his shotgun, he shot an imploring glance at his friends. "Any other day, I'd enjoy that with you, but right now isn't the best time! Help me out a bit here!"

"R-right!" Sakura replied, raising both of her fists to her chest as if psyching herself up. "We gotta help Grape!"

"Alright, we do this." Kyle replied, drawing his spear and readying it. "Together."

"Ooh, you sounded kinda cool there for a second." Sakuya replied, grinning. "Dramatic and everything."

"If you make a comment, you ruin it." Ayase replied, shaking her head.

"Keeper State!" The four boys shouted in unison, raising their weapons to the sky as they did.

***Keeper State Startup Initializing***

***Keeper State Sequence Complete***

"Let's go!" Grape called out, and Matt nodded as the two dashed at Zagi with newfound drive and speed.

Matt leaped over Grape, and the two delivered a simultaneous horizontal swipe that forced Zagi to move backwards. Grape stood up and then unloaded a shotgun blast in Zagi's face, and then crouched down as Matt vaulted over Grape and smashed his claymore into Zagi's side and sent him into and through the wall of a bag shop.

Zagi emerged from the rubble, clearly pissed off. "Not bad. You're better in those forms."

"It's not our forms, Zagi." Raph said as he sped up behind Zagi.

"It's because we're working together!" Kyle called out, running alongside Raph as they neared their enemy.

"Naïve!" He called out as he turned around and extended his palm outwards. A large torrent of purple flame poured out and bathed the entire area in front of him, and it raced dangerously towards the two boys.

"You sure are!" Kyle shot back before he and Raph leaped over the flames and performed a series of powerful stabs that sent Zagi crashing through the same wall and into the middle of the street.

"Now!" Raph called out as Zagi staggered to his feet.

"Gotcha!" Shiina and Shino replied, waving their wands in tandem. "Ice Coffin!"

Instantaneously, a large dome of ice erupted around Zagi and surrounded him. In an instant, the inner walls of the dome shot spikes of ice outwards that struck Zagi numerous times. The dome then caved in and imploded, sending Zagi back into a nearby tree.

"Kh!" Zagi bit his lip as he removed himself from the bark of the now-bent tree. "Fine, you leave me no choice!"

Moving with surprising agility, he appeared in front of the twins as if teleporting.

"Wha-he's fast!" Shiina cried out in shock and struggled to get away.

"Dark Edge!" He called out, bringing his sword burning with dark purple flames downwards and sending the two girls flying backwards.

"I gotcha!" Kyle said as he extended his hand towards the twins. The wind responded to his call, and the two were caught gently by a small gust of the breeze.

"Thanks!" Shiina replied, waving her hand in gratitude.

"Watch out!" Shino suddenly warned and pointed behind Kyle. He turned on his heel to see Zagi dashing with unsettling speed at him, his blade flashing in the sunlight.

"Shit, I can't dodge!" Kyle muttered as he readied himself to attempt to parry the blow he knew was coming.

Sakuya suddenly entered his line of vision, appearing in front of him and intercepting Zagi's strike with her own spear.

"You protected me, so now it's my turn." She remarked before turning back to Zagi, her expression hardening. "Sakura! Kureha!"

"Got it!" The two girls replied, coming in behind Zagi from two different directions. "Mirage Dance!" "EX Multi Buster!"

The Planeptune CPU Candidate delivered a swift barrage of sword strikes before launching Zagi into the air with a brutal blade uppercut. Kureha followed up with her rifle, firing several powerful rounds into Zagi that exploded on contact.

Zagi suddenly flipped around in midair and snapped his fingers. Immediately, purple magic circles appeared around him and fired a barrage of magic missiles hissing with energy at the two girls.

"Not gonna let you!" Raph dove in alongside Matt, and the two shot massive blasts of fire and ice that eliminated the missiles racing towards the two Candidates.

Zagi landed back onto the ground and furrowed his eyebrows. "Curse you-"

"Try it." Sakuya challenged, racing towards him with her weapon glowing. "Rainy Rapnatura!"

Zagi bit his lip a second time as he was forced onto the defensive by the Leanbox CPU's stabbing barrage.

"Thanks for the opening." Yuki muttered silently, emerging from her hiding spot behind Zagi and raising her hammer. "Tanzerin Trombe!"

With a powerful strike revved up by a spinning start, Zagi was hurtled at an insane speed and slammed headfirst into another parked car. He landed straight through the glass, and was blocked from view as he fell inside the seats.

Before Lowee's CPU could laugh, dark lightning bolts tore the car apart and struck the ground in front of Sakura and Yuki. They stumbled, and Zagi suddenly zipped towards them with his blade in tow.

"Lace Ribbon Dance!" Ayase recited as she closed in on Zagi's flank, delivering a spinning thrust-

-that Zagi suddenly stopped with his sword.

"Don't fall for such obvious feints, or you'll disappoint me." Zagi hissed, a smirk on his face.

"Then I guess you won't be able to live with yourself." Ayase replied, shifting her gaze behind Zagi before leaping backwards with a smirk of her own.

"Cross Combination!"

Himawari, appearing behind Zagi, delivered a series of slashes to his back that forced him to his knee yet again. Himawari launched herself off of his shoulder and landed next to the Lastation CPU.

"…I could've handled him on my own, for the record." Ayase huffed, not looking at Himawari as Yuki and Sakuya regrouped with the two CPUs.

"Yeah." Yuki shot back, smiling. "You looked **so **in control of that battle didn't you?"

Ayase glared at the brunette. "Don't start now, you-"

"Are you quite done? If you're not, then I'm about to be." Zagi muttered hatefully.

He snapped his blade in two, and the fragments transformed into two double-ended swords. Magic circle after magic circle began popping into existence, surrounding the girls as they summoned more and more swords.

"Blade Despair." He muttered ominously before every single floating blade suddenly took off and flew at the four with lightning fast speed.

_Crap! We can't-_

As the CPUs closed their eyes, bracing for the attack, they heard an extremely loud metallic clang and the sound of grunts of pain. Not a single blade pierced the four, and they opened their eyes to a gruesome sight.

The four boys stood around them, their weapons having blocked most of the blades.

And what their weapons couldn't block, their bodies did.

"Raph! Grape! Kyle! Matt!" Yuki cried out, gritting her teeth at the sight of the boys getting impaled in several painful-looking places. Blood dripped from the edges, bright red and vivid like a dream. Several scraps of their jackets were loosely hanging off their bodies, and their hair was dripping with sweat and blood mixed together.

"You **are** right about one thing, Zagi." Raph replied, his eyes burning with triumph.

"You're done!" Grape finished, grinning and vanishing from sight.

Zagi blinked to see the four boys surrounding him, their weapons scratched and their armor and flesh torn. "How did you-?!"

"Simple." Kyle replied, raising his bow. The wind picked up around him, and a small tornado coalesced around his arrow "We are their guides."

"Their protectors." Raph continued, his rapier blazing with flames that gradually turned blue. "Their hosts…and their companions."

Grape grinned, his blade running with flashing electricity that zipped around as if it were alive and ready to kill. "So, if you want to hurt them-"

Matt clenched his fist, his claymore now two times longer thanks to a new coat of ice that sparkled brilliantly. "You'll have to go through all of us first!"

The four boys glowed with a new light, one that shone brightly even in midday. The glare blinded Zagi, rendering him unable to see.

"Wait." Sakuya breathed out in amazement, staring at the four boys. "…this power…"

"No way." Himawari agreed, unable to tear her eyes away. "But that's like a cheat code."

"Why…can't I…move?!" Zagi screamed, suddenly realized that his feet refused to listen to him. His limbs felt like a prison, leaving his body to the four's mercy.

"Here it comes, guys!" Raph called out, raising his sword up. "Our partner skill"

"**Chronodimension Edge!" **

Matt and Raph ran forward, circling Zagi endlessly at unbelievable speeds. As Matt landed two heavy blows that sent shockwaves capable of launching cars up into the air with ease, Raph landed ten thrusts at the speed of an automatic rifle. Matt than jumped on Raph's shoulder, leaping over Zagi and delivering a series of spinning strikes on the way down whilst Raph performed another set of quick stabs that made Zagi cry out in agony.

Grape blitzed in afterwards, and he smashed the end of the barrel of his shotgun into Zagi's gut, firing three times before throwing him upwards and then smashing him back into the ground with the handle of his sword. Zagi bounced back upwards, such was the force of the blow, only to meet a powerful stabbing strike from Grape's wakizashi that sent a lightning bolt's worth of electricity into his system before Grape landed an uppercut that sent Zagi into the air.

Kyle then let his arrow loose, and it instantly started zipping back and forth at the speed of a snake and ripping past Zagi's skin again and again. After the seventh strike, it raced back and buried itself into Zagi's stomach and sent him flying upwards. Kyle then tossed his spear like a javelin, glowing with green energy, which hit Zagi and exploded so forcefully that all of the windows in the whole mall exploded outwards.

"…damn, looks like that's the end of it." Raph sighed, sagging his shoulders and disengaging his Keeper State at the same time as the rest of his friends.

"…are we…done?" Matt asked pleadingly, so out of breath he had to sit down.

"Looks like it." Kyle confirmed, taking a deep inhale and dropping to his knees.

"YOU GUYS WERE AWESOME!" Himawari's cry was so loud that it startled the boys into action, and they took defensive positions only to face an overexcited purple haired ditz. "IT WAS LIKE WATCHING AN ACTION MOVIE DONE RIGHT FOR THE FIRST TIME IN AGES!"

"You guys were cool!" Shiina agreed, hopping forward with sparkling eyes.

"Yeah. The coolest!" Shino added, her eyes also glittering with admiration.

"Where did you even learn how to do that?" Sakura asked curiously. "It was intense."

"I'm very sure we didn't teach you guys anything like that." Ayase agreed, her gaze scrutinizing. "It looked so well scripted it may as well have been done by the four of us on a good day."

"I dunno, man." Grape replied, stretching his arms and observing the area around him. "We just did it."

"It felt like we knew how to do it even though it was the first time we'd ever done something like that." Matt replied, unsure of his answer.

"That sounds interesting." Sakura replied, putting her hand to her chin. "We should ask Histoire about it when we report to her."

"Hmm…man, do we have a lot of reporting to do." Himawari replied, looking around her.

"Wait, before any of that!" Yuki called their attention by running forward and looking at the four's bodies. "You guys are hurt! Like, badly!"

"Well, we did take the attacks for you." Grape laughed, wincing as he rubbed his torso. "Now that I'm aware of it, it hurts like hell. But we can manage."

"We're patching you up when we get home, ASAP." Sakura replied, crossing her arms. "You probably have a lot of wounds that need stitches."

"Let's just go home first and do the patching up there." Kyle complained. "I'm tired as hell and I hurt like hell."

"My driver should be picking us up in a bit." Grape offered, looking at his phone. "…kind of a miracle that this thing's still alive."

"…I still get the feeling we forgot something." Matt noted, narrowing his eyes as if trying to remember.

"Um…"

The whole group turned to see Vince and Javy standing there, looking flabbergasted.

"Now, can we get some explaining done?" Javy asked.

"Oh, right. Them." Grape muttered before looking at the area again. "…maybe we should tell my driver to pick us up close by so that we don't end up getting asked too many questions. This place is wrecked."

"True." Raph laughed as he beheld the cracked cement, smoking cars and scattered debris. "Let's get outta here."

_Now that I think about it…_ Grape thought as the group began to walk. _Won't this end up on the news or something? _

* * *

Earth: April 12, 2014; 5:17 PM; Blue Strap; Rooftop

"Kh! That hurts like hell…"

Zagi muttered as he limped on the rooftop of the mall, out of sight of the CPUs and their guides.

"So, you have been defeated." Zagi winced at the voice, and he just sighed. Looking towards the direction of the voice, however, granted him nothing.

The speaker was nowhere to be seen, but the speaker could be heard.

"They got lucky today." Zagi muttered, wincing at another spike of pain flashing through his system. "They will suffer the next time I-"

"You are to rest for now, Zagi." The voice replied, laughing softly. "I shall be the next one to take part in battle."

"…do what you please." Zagi shot back, beginning to limp away again. "But when it is my turn, you are to stay out of my way."

"…it was not wise to speak of Lady Arfoire." The voice berated Zagi. "Now they know she is trying to actively take over Earth."

"Fear not." Zagi replied, about to hide in the shadows of the rooftop generator next to him. "They cannot afford to reveal themselves, lest they create too much of a commotion."

"So? What you plan to do?" The voice replied, waiting patiently for a reply.

Zagi took cover under the shadow, smiling as the temperature cooled in the darkness. "We withdraw for the time being. Back to Gamindustri. We will allow them time to enjoy themselves while we re-organize our battle plans. And when we return, they will learn what true pain is."


	30. Chapter 23

Chapter 23: Healing Body and Heart

Earth: April 12, 2014; 5:49 PM; Raph's house

"Finally!" Grape groaned as the group walked past Raph's front gate. He dragged himself over to the nearest chair and slumped into it, looking exhausted. "We're here!"

"Took forever." Kyle agreed, letting his butt crash onto the floor.

"Before anything else, we need to patch you guys back up." Sakura replied, still worried for the four whose injuries still looked harrowing.

"Oh, and our explanation, please." Vince offered helpfully, though also sarcastically.

"Bud…" Grape looked Vince in the eye and smiled weakly. "As much as I want to inform you about the details of our little stint, we have injuries that we would normally have to approach a clinic or a hospital for. Plus, it's a little late. I'm sorry, but I promise you an explanation another time."

Vince and Javy both replied with a stare of disbelief.

"We'll tell you everything, okay?" Raph said before the two could say anything. "But right now, we have some things to take care of, including ourselves."

"Fine." Javy replied, sighing. "But don't do anything stupid. Take care of yourselves."

"Same to you." Raph answered back, and the two boys left through the front gate without another word.

_We're gonna have to tell them…_ Raph thought worriedly, his gaze lingering on his front gate as it swung back closed. _I hope we don't get anyone else involved. They'd better not tell anyone else, either. _

"Where's the med kit at, Raph?" Kyle asked, cutting off his friend's thoughts as he spoke.

"We have two." Raph replied, letting out a slight groan as his side flared in pain. "Both are fully stocked. They're in the kitchen."

"That's an odd place to leave medical supplies." Sakuya commented.

"Alright." Grape replied, and he stood up from his chair. "Give me a bit, and I'll-"

Sakura placed a hand on his shoulder, motioning for him to sit back down. "It's alright, we'll get them. You probably need to get your injuries stitched as well."

"Please, no." Matt pleaded, looking down as his body and then back at the CPU Candidate. "These aren't that bad. They're just some cuts."

"If only I could believe you." Kureha replied, pointing towards the multiple stab wounds on his body.

"They're not that deep." Raph replied, offering a small grin. "Just bandages will do for these."

"Well, if that's what you say…" Yuki agreed reluctantly, nodding her head slowly.

The CPUs agreed to go inside to get the med kits while the four boys rested for a bit inside the house, and the Candidates would stay with the guys.

* * *

"Hey…" Matt asked as he walked in through the kitchen door. "We're, uh, not getting stitches. Right?"

"You're badly injured, Matt!" Sakura replied as she followed behind him, again gesturing at his wounds.

"I've had worse when I go to Taekwondo." Matt replied, the corners of his mouth rising a bit.

The lilac-haired girl stared, concerned for Matt. "But-"

"I'm fine. Don't worry, it's okay." Matt reassured, patting her on the shoulder and continuing to walk towards the living room.

"Where'd the others go?" Ayase asked, walking over to Matt. She held a single medical kit in her hand.

"Dunno." Matt stopped and shrugged, and then pointed at the living room. "Maybe they're in the living room?"

"You go on ahead." Sakura said to Ayase, nodding in silent agreement with the Lastation CPU as she took one of the kits. "I'll handle Matt."

"You make me sound like a dangerous animal or something." Matt answered back, chuckling.

"Oh, guys~!" Himawari called out as she skipped into the farther reaches of the house, her voice rising and falling as if she were a part of a Broadway musical. "Time to get some bandage~!"

"…okay, I don't want to get bandaged anymore." Matt replied half-jokingly, disliking the shivers that Himawari's voice sent down his spine.

"No, you're still hurt." Matt's companion replied, narrowing her eyebrows a bit. "I'm bandaging you, Matt, and that's that."

"…fine, guess I don't have a choice." Matt sighed as the two walked into the kitchen.

As Matt began removing his shirt, Sakura let out a surprised yelp and stepped backwards.

"Wh-wh-wh-what are you do-do-doing?!" Sakura almost screamed, hushing her voice at the last minute.

"Well, if you're gonna bandage me, then my shirt's in the way." Matt replied matter-of-factly, as if the fact were obvious. Which it was.

Sakura had absolutely no response to give to his logical statement, but she just averted her gaze from Matt, closing her eyes as he finished discarding his top.

"Done?" She asked timidly, trying her best not to look too soon for fear of embarrassing the two of them.

"Yeah, I'm good." Matt replied casually, so relaxed that the CPU Candidate of Planeptune was only made more nervous and restless.

Slowly, she opened her eyes.

Matt sat in front of her, his upper torso splattered with moist and dry blood marks. There were horrid looking gashes across his chest, the largest wound running across the left side of his waist. Red slash marks crisscrossed his forearms and biceps, almost like a tic-tac-toe game.

"…do they hurt a lot?" Sakura asked as her gaze ran over the wounds, the very idea of getting them sending shivers down her spine. A small drop of guilt spiked into her body as she saw the injuries and realizing the scars they would leave.

"Yeah, but I can handle it." Matt replied, wincing as he shifted in place. "Like I said, I've had worse in Taekwondo."

"…do you mind if I press them to see if they're sore?" Sakura asked, approaching him carefully as if there were a landmine under her feet.

"I don't mind." Matt replied, shooting the lilac-haired girl a small smile. "Just don't make it hurt a lot, okay?"

Sakura nodded as she crouched down, and she cautiously extended her hands outwards. She felt a cringe go down her spine as her fingers made contact with his arm, feeling the lines of his arm injuries with the tips of her fingers.

_This must have hurt to get…_Sakura thought guiltily as she turned her gaze to his chest and his waist wounds. _He shouldn't have gotten these…this is our fault for not-_

"…why are you doing this, again?" Matt asked uneasily, catching Sakura off guard. Matt shot her an anxious glance. "It doesn't really hurt, but…"

"Oh, I'm sorry!" Sakura replied, pulling her hands away from the boy's arms. "If it doesn't hurt, then I'll start patching you up."

"Sure thing." Matt replied readily, grunting in pain as he shifted his position again.

Applying alcohol to her hands and beginning to rub them onto Matt's injuries, Sakura felt another wave of guilt pass as he groaned in pain again when the alcohol hit his wounds.

…_his arms are so sturdy and firm. _Sakura noted in her mind as her fingers ran over Matt's arms. _No wonder he was able to damage Zagi and protect us…_

"Uh…Sakura?" Matt asked, once again interrupting Sakura's train of thought. "You stopped at my arms. Is something wrong?"

"Oh!" Sakura yelped in surprise, blushing and removing her hands. "Nothing! Nothing at all!"

Next were the stab wounds on his chest and the large scrape on his side. Sakura reached out and began to apply the medicine on the injuries.

…_his muscles are really defined. _She thought as her hands smoothened over Matt's chest. _Wh-What am I thinking? I need to concentrate. Matt's wounds still need bandaging. _

"Uh…" Matt asked, shooting Sakura a worried glance. "Is something wrong? You stopped again."

"No, nothing." Sakura replied, shaking her head a little too energetically. "Nothing's wrong. Let me just get the disinfectant…"

"Ah, I hate that stuff! It hurts like hell!"

* * *

"Oh, it's you." Ayase muttered as she saw Kyle sitting on the low wooden table in the living room.

"You sound disappointed." Kyle replied, laughing.

"It's not like that." She retorted, walking over to him and placing her med kit down. "I just wasn't expecting you to be here."

Kyle just grinned. "Well, I'm sorry I'm not the person you were expecting."

"What's your problem?!" The raven-haired girl turned on Kyle, clenching her fists angrily.

"Calm down, calm down." Kyle urged, still laughing softly. "I'm actually kinda glad you were the one who found me."

"You'd better be." Ayase replied, gesturing to the med kit. "I have this, after all."

"You can just leave that here for a few minutes." Kyle replied, reaching for it slowly. "I'll put it on myself. Don't really wanna bother you, anywa-"

Ayase snatched the case back before the injured boy could grab it. "I-I'll do it, don't worry!"

Kyle just stared at her as if she had melted into a puddle of chocolate, and Ayase took a step back.

"I-I mean, I'll patch you up." She stammered a bit as she spoke, slightly flustered. "You might hurt yourself even more if I just leave you alone. Don't think I care at all for your light wounds."

"Well, whatever your reason, thanks." Kyle nodded, a sly smile still slightly present on his face. "Guess I'll just…"

As he lifted up the bottom of his shirt, Ayase widened her eyes in surprise and blushed a bit. "Wait, hang on a-"

But as his shirt came off, Ayase felt a pang of guilt hit her.

Multiple stab wounds and scrapes scattered across his whole body as if he'd been on the lucky side of a shredder after being used as a pincushion. On his right flank and his upper back were large slash lines that looked almost gruesome, and the worst stab wound appeared to be on his right leg.

"…you're hurt pretty bad, huh?" Ayase asked, her gaze scanning Kyle's injuries. She walked forward, opened the med kit and brought out some alcohol and bandages.

"To be honest, it hurts a lot." Kyle replied, chuckling as if in spite of himself. "But I don't think I wouldn't have stopped fighting even if I knew this would end up happening to me."

…_this is my fault. _She thought to herself guiltily, her spine running cold as she looked at Kyle's injuries more and more. Her fingers ran over his skin, caressing it delicately as if it were about to break. _If only I'd have acted sooner…if only I'd been stronger at the time…if only I hadn't hesitated…_

Ayase felt her heart skip a beat as her brain brought up a fuzzy yet somehow vivid image.

She could see a dark blue sky peppered with bright colors and twinkling lights, and the hiss of fireworks as if they had been set off in the living room. She could see Raph, his stare intense and intent, sitting across from her as if he were actually sitting there.

As if the cool, moist grains of sand were pressing against the back of her thighs like it was yesterday. As if the salty, cold sea breeze had blown in from the air conditioning.

"_I promise you. I won't die. We don't die. We'll all make it through this. I swear it." Raph said, staring into her eyes like the world was hanging off of a cliff and he were keeping it hanging alive. _

"Hey, you alright?" Kyle asked as he glanced worriedly at Ayase.

"Y-yeah." Ayase replied, shaking her head as she finished wrapping him up.

"You're not giving me the usual harsh treatment." Kyle replied, smiling weakly again. "Usually, you'd say something like, '_Of course I am, you idiot!' _or something like that."

"I'm fine, alright?!" Ayase protested, getting back to her feet. She averted her eyes from him. "I'm just…worried."

Kyle raised an eyebrow. "About?"

"You. Me. Everyone." She replied, her voice shaking a bit. "Are we really gonna be able to do this?"

"Hey."

Kyle stood up all of a sudden, as if his injuries were nonexistent, and lightly grasped Ayase by the shoulders.

"Wh-" Ayase, taken completely off guard, turned a deep shade of red. Her tongue immediately began to send back words her brain wanted it to say, and the room temperature suddenly began feeling like a bonfire's worth to her.

"Remember what we said?" Kyle continued, smiling. "We're not gonna let you guys get hurt. We're your guides. We're in this together."

Ayase, unable to say anything in the heat of the moment, just nodded silently.

"Look." Kyle urged, and the girl in his arms turned to stare him in the eyes. "I won't let any of you get hurt. We'll all make it through this."

Ayase widened her eyes, but didn't say anything. She nodded again, and this time Kyle nodded as if in agreement.

He removed his hands from Ayase's shoulders and let out a loud sigh. "Well, let's get some food. Maybe we can order some takeout…"

And as Kyle walked past her, towards the phone to make the call, Ayase just stared at his back.

…_we'll make it through this…huh? It's a promise, then. _

* * *

"Ah~" Grape let out a loud sigh as he flushed the toilet and walked back into the backyard, feeling relieved. "I needed that."

He walked over to the nearest chair and plopped down in it, reclining onto the wooden backrest supporting the cushions. He let out a small hiss as his back flared up with pain, and he sat back up straight. "Damn it, can't relax in a chair, huh? That sucks."

"Ah~ There you are~!" Grape turned at the familiar sound of Himawari's energetic voice, and he grinned to her. She stood in the sliding doorway, med kit in hand and a doctor's mask over her mouth.

"Wait, you look like you're gonna cut me open more than I already have been." Grape commented, raising an eyebrow.

"No need for worry!" She replied, closing the sliding door behind her and jogging over to him. Setting down the kit onto the table next to him, Himawari pulled out a piece of paper with words and her portrait on it. "I have my medical license ready!"

"…it looks more like you stole one and then tried to copy it on a piece of paper using a pencil and crayon." Grape retorted with a smile, noting the spots of colored crayon on the _license_.

"Anyway, we need the scalpel and the anesthesia…" She trailed off as she unloaded the contents of the med kit onto the table. "Want me to knock you out first?"

"Himawari, as much as I'd like to suffer a repercussion courtesy of the hammer you're hiding behind your back…" Grape said, catching sight of the blunt weapon she was holding. "These injuries hurt too much for me to go along with you properly. Mind if you just patch me up?"

"No problem~" Himawari recited, placing the hammer down. "That means no anesthesia. Alrighty, now we're gonna need to see the rest of those injuries, so do me a favor and strip."

"…say it differently. Rephrase that, please." Grape grinned.

"Remove your shirt, please~. Kya, that makes me sound like a man-eater~!"

Grape just laughed and shook his head as he removed his shirt and tossed it onto the table behind him.

"You've got some leg injuries too, don't ya?!" The Planeptune CPU said, pointing at his wounds. "Remove the pants!"

"No, these are fine, Nep." Grape shot back, grinning. "Just do me a favor and work on the back for me. I can do the other ones myself."

"No can do, cap'n!" She shot back, saluting him as she quickly grabbed the whole set of bandages and the whole bottle of alcohol. "I've been assigned to heal everything! So sit back and relax while I work on ya!"

"Gotcha." He surrendered, chuckling as he leaned forward and exposed his back. "But do me a favor and administer to my back first, wouldja? I kinda wanna lean backwards and relax, but I can't without making it hurt like I got speared by Leonidas."

"Roger dodger!" She replied, walking behind him.

Grape prepared himself for her to do anything the minute she got behind him. Even drizzle the whole bottle of alcohol on his back, or to start mummifying him. Or to knock him out with the hammer anyway.

But he felt a shiver go down his back as a single hand touched it. It ran over his skin, and it stopped over one of the wounds on his back.

"…you don't look so good from here, you know." She said, a tinge of guilt audible in her voice. "You've got stab wounds and slash marks all over, dude."

"Yeah." Grape nodded, sighing. "To be honest, the front hurts just as bad."

"…here, I'll put the alcohol on." Himawari warned right before Grape felt a flaming, stinging sensation on one of his wounds.

"Damn, that smarts." Grape laughed, though his laugh was not doing a good job of hiding pain.

"…yeah. Sorry."

"What are you apologizing for?" Grape asked the girl he couldn't face since she was standing behind him. "It's not like you were the one who stabbed me or anything."

"…yeah. But you got hurt protecting us." She said, her voice growing a little sadder. "We didn't see that coming, and you got hurt protecting us because we didn't-"

"What, I got hurt because you weren't prepared to take a hit? Don't give me that, Nep." Grape replied, cutting her off. "We could've let you take the hit, but we didn't. That was our decision, and we'll stand by it."

"…but still, you got hurt." Himawari said, her guilt beginning to strengthen. She moved onto the slash marks, and she grew even more uneasy. "I mean, look at these."

"Like becoming your guide was going to be so easy." Grape retorted, laughing. "That was our decision too. Those are kinda like badges, if you think about it."

"…GRAAAAA!" Suddenly, she let out a scream of frustration and startled Grape. She mussed her hair until it looked like a bird's nest. "Too much complicated stuff!"

She then grabbed the alcohol bottle next to her and began splashing it onto Grape's back. Lines of fire trailed across his back painfully as if he'd been branded by Satan himself and the devil's whip of hellfire.

"Gah!" He yelped and leaped to his feet, and turned around with a half-grin, half-scowl on his face. "I knew you'd do that, but still!"

"You cannot face the power of alcohol!" She said, her own wide, savage grin spreading on her face.

Her laugh died down in an instant, and she walked forward with the bandages in hand. Her expression grew serious again, her smile disappearing. "Close your eyes for a moment."

"Uh, sure." Grape complied, giving her a strange look before closing his eyes.

He felt the sensation of bandages wrapping around the wounds on his back, and a sense of relief traveled through his body.

Suddenly, he felt something wrap around his ears and slap onto his mouth.

_What the-?! _Grape reached up and tried to remove it, but a strong tug on his ears discouraged him. _The surgical mask?!_

"What the hell?!" He yelled, turning on her and removing the mask from his face.

She just laughed and backed away from his reach. "Haha! Take that! The power of surgery!"

"Here you go, little rascal!" He laughed and dashed forward, ripping off the mask and strapping it back onto her mouth. "Now, doctor, do me a favor and bandage the rest of my body!"

"Mmph! Fine!" Himawari replied, snickering before adjusting the mask on her face.

But as she finished, she suddenly noted that the mask didn't feel quite the same anymore.

…_it feels weird now. _The purple-haired girl thought to herself self-consciously, noting that the mask felt strange. Like it wasn't the same one. _Why does it…?_

The feeling of the mask chafing against her lips made her feel weird, and she felt her face growing a little warmer.

"Uh, Himawari?" Grape asked because, to him, all he could see was Himawari staring into space while touching the front of the mask. "Mind bandaging the rest of me?"

"Oh, yeah! Almost forgot!"

"Don't forget someone who's horribly injured! What if they bleed to death?!"

"It's alright! I have a license!"

"That license isn't going to heal my wounds!"

"Believe in the power of my medical certificate! If you don't, then I'll find someone who does!"

"Hey, where are you going?! Don't just leave me like this! Himawari, hey!"

Raph bit his lip as another searing line of pain coursed up his side, and he sat down onto his bed.

_Damn, it hurts. More than I thought it would. _

* * *

"Hey."

Raph raised his head to see Yuki standing in his doorway, her expression almost exactly the same as usual except for a small glint of concern in her eyes. "Oh, it's you." Raph blurted out.

"You alright?" She said as she walked in, and Raph could see the med kit in her hands.

"Who's done already?" He asked. "Getting first aid, I mean."

"Kyle finished up first, and Matt too." Yuki replied, a smile of relief on her face. "Good thing, too. Grape looks like he'll be taking a while."

"What? Why?" Raph asked, getting concerned. "Are his wounds that bad?"

"No." Yuki replied, shaking her head and laughing to herself. "But Himawari's making it a pain just to heal him. Can't you hear them right now?"

Raph cocked his head and put his hearing to the test.

And indeed, he could hear Grape's yelling through the walls. Himawari's comebacks were just as loud, making for twice the noise from outside.

"Nep, if you don't at least give me back the med kit, I can't do anything about these wounds!" Grape yelled, and Raph cringed at the thought of being within normal earshot of his voice.

"I'm only gonna give this back if you admit that you believe my medical certificate is legit!" Himawari's response made Raph raise an eyebrow.

"I have no idea what's going over there." Raph muttered, shaking his head.

"Let's just hope the neighbors don't give us an earful." Yuki agreed, laughing.

An awkward silence passed afterwards, and Raph averted his gaze from Yuki.

"So…I'm gonna heal you up now." Yuki started, the nervousness apparent in her voice.

She approached him slowly, placing the med kit next to the edge of the bed.

"…I can't really say it any other way, but your shirt's kinda in the way…" She said, her cheeks reddening ever so slightly.

"Oh, right." Raph said, shaking his head to clear his mind and reaching for the hem of his shirt. In one swift motion, Raph's shirt came off.

Yuki felt a pang of guilt strike her heart as she took in all of the wounds on Raph's body. With slash marks and stab wounds littering his torso and arms, she was put at unease.

She walked forward, unzipping the bag and bringing out the alcohol, a towel, disinfectant and a bunch of bandages. Placing the alcohol over her hands, she steeled herself.

"This is gonna sting." She warned right before placing her alcohol-soaked hands onto Raph's left arm. She felt him tense up when she did so, and another pang of guilt made her scrunch her eyebrows up.

In silence, Yuki continued to apply the medicine on Raph's arm.

…_this is our fault. _Yuki thought to herself as she moved her hands around Raph's bicep. _We didn't protect them even though they're just humans. Never mind that they have weapons and powers now. We're the CPUs, aren't we? _

…_I could have stopped that attack if I'd gone all out, yet-_

"Um…" Raph cut off her train of thought. "If you're done with my arm, mind moving on to the other one?"

"Oh, sorry." Yuki, getting flustered, quickly got up and sat on the opposite side to start on Raph's other arm. She began applying the alcohol onto the other arm absent-mindedly, eyeing the wounds guiltily the whole time.

"…don't look at them like that." Raph muttered, smiling in spite of himself at the brunette. "If you keep staring, they might open up again."

"Don't make jokes about that." Yuki retorted, moving to start on his chest and abdomen. She got to her knees in front of him and focused her gaze on Raph's chest. "I don't want you making jokes about that."

"Fine." Raph shrugged, slowly growing more and more uncomfortable. "Um, you know…I could do this part myself."

"Just let me take care of you." Yuki replied, not looking up at Raph. "You're hurt, and it's my fault. If only I'd-"

"It's over, Yuki." Raph stopped her, sighing. "Just let it go. What's done is done."

"Mm~ Sounds like a couple having a breakup~" The two turned to see Sakuya leaning on the doorway, a teasing smile on her face. "Not to mention, the couple are in the bedroom and the man is topless! Oh, how great youth is."

"Shut it and leave!" Yuki, red-faced enough as it was, picked up the nearest hard object, which was Raph's shoe, and tossed it at the doorway. Sakuya chuckled and slammed the door shut again, and the shoe bounced off harmlessly.

She got back down and continued to apply the medicine, not saying a single word. The atmosphere had transformed from one quarter awkward and three quarters serious to full-on awkward.

"…I remember when you didn't have these." Yuki suddenly said out loud, applying pressure onto Raph's slightly distinct abs. "You were lanky back then, and none of your muscles were defined."

"Well, I'm sorry for not having muscles." Raph shot back, a slight grin on his face.

"Don't worry, you have them now." She replied, cupping his slightly defined pecs. "Now that you're stronger than before, you can fight well."

Raph gave Yuki a strange look. "…I appreciate that, but would you mind taking your hands off me?"

"Oh, sorry!" Yuki, blushing even more intensely, recoiled from Raph and turned around.

"Um, it's okay…just start with the disinfectant already."


	31. Chapter 24

Chapter -3000: The April of Fools

Mercury: April 1, 2025 1/2; 40000 minutes after my ass broke; The White House

Long ago, when the world was born, there was darkness. All consuming darkness that devoured and enveloped all, leaving nothing behind.

Then, light came. Bright, beautiful light that illuminated every corner of the world, every dank recess and hidden corner.

Soon after this light came, it disappeared and returned the world to the darkness it was once covered in. As if the void had returned from another world and had come to invade once again.

Yet one day, it returned once again. And as the world began to form once again, it-

Himawari: Hang on, lemme just get this over and done with. Is this related to the fic at all?

Raph: Hey, I was in the middle of something!

Grape: Raph wanted to mess with the readers. And since I'm editor, I'm helping out.

Ayase: Why? What's going on here?

Kyle: It's April Fool's Day, remember? We were supposed to mess with the readers by giving them a fake, messed-up chapter.

Himawari: Oh, so that's what's happening? Why'd you stop, then?

Grape &amp; Raph &amp; Kyle (in unison): BECAUSE YOU INTERRUPTED!

Himawari: Dunno what you're talking about~

Ayase: Ugh, please just start the real chapter already. I'm going to end up hitting one of you if you don't.

* * *

**(Okay, now it's back to normal.)**

Chapter 24: Time Off

Earth: April 14, 2014; 1:35 PM; Raph's House

"Why am I always cleaning? It's always _Kureha, do this _or _Kureha, do that_." Kureha muttered to herself, sighing all the while as she tossed aside the broom in her hands. It landed onto the top of the table near the couch that she decided to crash onto. "Ugh, I'm getting tired already…"

***ring* *ring* **

"Kureha!" Ayase's voice called across the house. "Go get the door."

"And there it is again." Kureha let out another frustrated sigh and got up from the couch, walking towards the exit and to the front gate.

_It's just…how unappreciated can a single girl be? No words of thanks, or no congratulations, or nothing. _She thought, frustration already seething at the seams.

As she reached the very front of the gate, another ring of the doorbell drove her near the breaking point. Grabbing the handle, she began opening the door as if to tear the door apart brutally.

"WHAT?!" She growled aggressively, smashing the gate all the way to the side in order to see her guest-

-only to find herself mere inches from someone's chest.

"Uh…is Raph here?"

Kureha looked up to see Javy, his face apprehensive. He took a step back from her, clearly more than a little nervous. Behind him, Vince stood idly.

"Th-they've gone to the park!" Kureha, realizing the proximity of his chest to her face, recoiled and turned around on her heel.

"Okay. Thanks…uh…" Javy's voice trailed off, and he tilted his head. "…you are…"

The raven-haired girl shot him a quick glance, and then turned back around. "…Kureha."

"Okay. Thanks, Kureha." Javy replied.

Kureha heard his footsteps fade away, but the sound of his words of gratitude echoed in her mind and her ears over and over again. She shot a forlorn glance while peering over the edge of the doorway, in the direction of the park where the two were walking.

She eyed his shrinking back as he walked further and further away.

"…you're welcome."

* * *

Earth: April 14, 2014; 1:37 PM; Amphitheater Park

"Haha!" Shiina giggled excitedly, and she began sprinting to the side. "Catch this, Shino!"

She reared her arms and whipped it forward, sending the green Frisbee in her hand out. It sailed at a breakneck pace, kicking up formidable wind, before Shino leaped forward and caught it with her left arm.

"Got it!" She called back happily, skidding to a stop and clutching the circle of plastic to her chest. "Try and get this one!"

She then tossed it behind her, in the opposite direction of her dumbfounded sister. But before any complaint could be voiced, it took an abrupt, sharp turn and zipped towards Shiina at a dangerous speed.

"Whoops!" She quickly somersaulted, catching it with her fingers whilst upside down, and then landed back on her feet. She shot a grin at her twin. "Gotcha!"

"That's adorable~" Sakuya was sitting on a wooden bench nearby, and she let out a relaxed sigh whilst slumping back onto the backrest. "Ignoring the ridiculous amount of skill they have, I haven't seen the two of them having this much fun in a long time."

"Well, it's nice to just relax every now and then." Kyle, who was sitting next to her, replied while laughing softly.

"Speaking of which," She replied, her eyes growing softer as she looked at Kyle. "Are you all feeling better?"

"Mm." The response came from Raph, who was sitting next to Kyle. "They've stopped hurting, and I feel better than ever." He let out a small chuckle. "I'm pretty sure they'll leave some damn nasty scars, though."

"Yeah, same here." Kyle agreed, laughing and knocking fists with Raph.

"Well, I'm glad you're recovering so well." Sakuya replied. "But take care not to stress yourself too much, or you'll end up worse than before."

"Don't worry about us too much." Kyle shot back, laughing louder. "We're not that stupid. We'll take care of ourselves."

"Yeah." Raph replied, pointing past the twins towards the others. "I mean, just look at that idiot. He's doing fine."

And there stood Grape and Matt back-to-back, dueling Ayase, Himawari, Yuki and Sakura with foam swords, water balloons and water guns.

"Hey, this is so unfair!" Matt cried out as he blocked a swing from Yuki's sword, and then was forced to duck and roll when Sakura emerged from behind the brunette and toss three water balloons all at the same time.

"Go with it, Matt!" Grape answered back, a grin on his face as he took the balloons instead before he pulled out one of the plastic pistols strapped to his thigh and doused Sakura with it. He then deflected a blow from Ayase and then made distance from her, regrouping with Matt. "If we can't win here, we have no chance against the enemies of the future!"

"He's right!" Himawari yelled as she vaulted over Ayase's shoulder and tossed a balloon that smashed into Grape's chest and fazed him slightly. "If you can withstand this, then you can beat Zagi for sure next time!"

"What does he have to do with this?!" Matt simply replied in panic as he jumped back and evaded a double teamed slash from Yuki and Sakura.

"Just stop complaining and raise your blade." Yuki's eyes narrowed like a hunter's as she neared Matt and knocked him right on the head with her weapon.

"Ugh, fine!" Losing his patience, Matt loosed a powerful slash that struck the brown-haired bookworm and sent her sprawling backwards into the dirt. "Sorry, but I won't hold back!"

"Just what we want!" Sakura replied as she charged.

"Good grief." Sakuya muttered to herself with an exasperated smile as she watched the group dueling with one another. "That won't be good for them."

"Hey, Raph!" Shiina called out all of a sudden, dragging the attention of the three to the Lowee CPU Candidate. She pointed over to one of the vendors on the side of the street. "There's ice cream over there! Can we?"

"Can we?" Shino asked in tandem, walking towards to him while twirling the Frisbee on the tip of her finger.

"Why not?" Raph smiled and walked forward, motioning for the two to follow him. "I'll go buy us some."

"Yay!" The two quickly ran forward and tagged along behind him. The two girls clung onto his arms abruptly.

Raph looked down at the two of them, surprised. "Wait, what are you-"

"Let's go, let's go!" Shino said excitedly, already beginning to drag Raph behind her in the dirt.

"Ah, no fair!" Shiina replied, tugging onto his other side as if he were a piece of rope. "I wanna pull Raph!"

Shino turned her gaze and stuck her tongue out at Shiina before she turned her full attention back to pulling. However, Shiina had begun to pull in the opposite direction, making Raph the unfortunate candidate for death by dismemberment.

"Wait, let go!" Raph let out a pained cry, unable to fight back at the sheer strength of the girls on both sides. "It hurts! You might make the wounds split open!"

"Looks like they've got a new big brother to look forward to playing with." Kyle chuckled and stood up before noticing two people walking towards them.

"Kyle." Javy called out as the pair walked over to him, his hands in his pockets as he approached.

"Yo." Kyle greeted, a small smile on his face.

"We let you guys rest, like you asked." Vince replied, crossing his arms.

"And we came back **after**, just like you asked." Javy agreed.

"…take a seat." Kyle gestured to the bench. "This might take a while."

* * *

**Thirty Minutes Later…**

"…that's so…" Vince, unsure of what to say, just cradled his head in his hands.

"Sorry we had to keep you in the dark until now." Raph apologized while licking a vanilla cone of ice cream.

"…nah, it's cool." Javy replied, his expression easing up. "I guess I would have done the same."

"But thanks for telling us, even if we're not involved." Vince said, raising his head with a smile of mixed emotions.

"Like it or not, you're involved now." Kyle replied, narrowing his eyes. "I doubt they're going to let you go after seeing you with us. I trust you won't tell anyone about this."

"Of course." Vince said, raising his right hand as if to swear allegiance. "You have my word."

"Yeah, me too." Javy agreed, shooting Vince a strange look before turning his head back to Kyle.

"…well, since they've gone this far…"

Sakuya's sudden mutterings turned the three's attention to the blonde-haired girl, who stood up from the bench.

She turned to the group of boys, her finger on her chin and a bemused expression on her face. "We might as well just make them our guides, too."

"…whaaat?!"

* * *

NEW SEGMENT!

Iiiiiit's…..

**Nepstation!**

w/ characters from the fic!

Note: The **us** in this have nothing to do with the story.

Himawari: Hey, hey, hey guys! It's Neptune, or Himawari Tachibana for the sake of those nitpicky critiques who might go Anton Ego on us!

Ayase: Why do you get to introduce yourself first? And what's with the Ratatouille reference?

Yuki: She's been watching the movies that the guys lent Rom and Ram. Too many of them.

Sakuya: Earth's culture really is amazing. A rat cooking food by pulling on the hair of a shy French boy? I don't think even Neptune can spawn such strange ideas.

Himawari: Hey! I can totally think of something that'll smack your eyes off of your face!

Ayase: …anyway, I'm Noire, if you aren't yet aware of it yet. Or Ayase Takanashi, if you want to use the name Raph and the others gave me.

Yuki: Blanc. Yuki Nishizawa being the other name.

Sakuya: Vert, everyone! Call me Sakuya Kirishima, if you like!

Himawari: This little segment at the end is a little extra where we review what happened in the chapter or what's happened so far in general, as well as talk about things.

Ayase: It's…sorta like the extra specials after every other chapter or so.

Himawari: Well, it's not really gonna be consecutive, y'know? Sometimes, we'll do it. Sometimes, we won't really care and just not do it.

Ayase: Can you do us all a favor and not say it like that?

Himawari: Well, anyway, it's pretty much like the **Sword Art Offline** specials or Arpeggio of Blue Steel's **Joint Tactical Network** thingy at the end of the manga. But it's more about us talking about the chapters, characters, and other things.

Yuki: Are we allowed to make those kinds of references?

Sakuya: It's not like the authors are making money off of this, so I think it should be fine.

Ayase: Now then, shall we get started?

Histoire: Um…we aren't doing this yet. This was just to start it off, and explain to the readers what this segment is about.

Himawari: Wait, you were serious about that? I thought you told me that backstage to try and embarrass me up on air.

Histoire: …why would I-

Himawari: Oh, well, I guess this is bye-bye for now!

Ayase: See you soon! Thanks for reading until the end, and I look forward to seeing you in the future!

Yuki: …doesn't this remind you of something?

Sakuya: I think it would be best not to mention that. Otherwise, we'll breach copyright issues.

Yuki: I think we already did with the references to SAO and Arpeggio up there.

Sakuya: And Ratatouille. Well, Nevermind that. See, they're already leaving without us.

Himawari (in the distance): Ice cream~ Ice cream~ Lonely Heart's gona buy me ice cream~

Ayase: (even further in the distance): I never said I was treating- Hey, where's my wallet?!

Himawari (even further in the distance than earlier): I raised my pickpocket skill to 932 just for this moment!

Ayase: Don't waste your life just to steal my money! Hey, come back! Neptune!

Yuki: …maybe we should walk in the opposite direction.

Sakuya: Mm. I know of a nice cafe nearby.


	32. Chapter 25

Chapter 23: Captain and Princess

Earth: April 17, 2014; 8:37 AM; Matt's House

Matt dragged himself up from bed on his normal routine. The instant he got out of bed, he trudged sleepily over to the bathroom after smashing the _snooze _button of his alarm clock hard. Bathing took first priority, after which came the brushing of teeth and the change of clothes.

Breakfast came quickly, a reliable bowl of cereal in a bowl of milk.

As he downed the last of his meal, Matt stood up from the table and started for the door.

"Dad, I'm heading over to Raph's." Matt said, shooting a glance back at his father before continuing for the door.

"Okay." His dad peered past the edge of the kitchen doorway to shoot a teasing glance at his son. "Going to see the girls again?"

"…yeah." Matt stopped in his tracks, his hand just about to twist open the doorknob and open the door. He averted his gaze as if he were embarrassed, trying not to look at his father. He knew there was a smile on his old man's face, much to Matt's chagrin.

"Hehe." Matt's father just snickered and retreated back into the kitchen. "Okay, take care!"

With that, Matt needed no further excuse to open the door and leave the entranceway. He went for the spot next to his front gate, where his bike was parked.

He grabbed onto it and kicked the gate open lightly.

"I'm leaving!" Matt called out as he vaulted onto his bike seat and raced out in the direction of Raph's house.

* * *

Earth: April 17, 2014; 9:26 AM; Raph's House

Matt winced as he brought his bike to a stop in front of Raph's gate, trying to brave the sound of the steel on his bike emitting a loud metallic shriek that grated on his eardrums unpleasantly.

As he got off his ride and walked to the very front of the gate, he could hear the sound of voices coming from the interior of the house.

And what he heard raised more than a few questions in his mind.

"C'mon, Kyle!" Himawari's voice, one of the loudest, suddenly piped up to the decibel level of a car horn plugged into amplifiers. "I'mma beat you down into the ground so hard you'll reach China!"

"In your dreams!" Kyle fought back, though his voice was far softer. "And that only happens in cartoons!"

"Hey, you two!" Ayase's voice also piped up, competing with the others. "You're cleaning up after this, okay?! Don't even try and-hey, it's all over my clothes! Argh, you're gonna regret that! Take this!"

The following scream that sounded like a dying meerkat came from Kyle, and Matt wasn't sure whether to laugh or run away from the house as far as possible. He took a single step backwards in deliberation.

"What the heck are you doing?!" Raph's voice came as an eye widener for his best friend, and Matt approached the gate again.

Matt tried his best to ignore the sounds of things breaking and objects being moved around as he took a deep breath, and he rang the doorbell.

The door swiveled open to reveal Sakuya with her hair all ruffled and in disarray. Upon seeing Matt, she smiled and gestured for him to come in. "Oh, Matt. Come in."

"Uh…" Matt took a few steps before stopping, and he tried to peer past the blonde girl. "Is everything okay?"

"Well, World War Three is happening in the living room right now." Sakuya replied, letting out a tired sigh. "Aside from that, nothing's amiss."

"Alright." Matt replied, walking past her and proceeding for the door. "Who's here?"

Sakuya closed the door and caught up to Matt. "Everyone except for Grape."

"Vince and Javy, too?" Matt asked as the two of them walked up to the front door from which the sound of hell and heaven dueling over purgatory was coming from.

"They're in the midst of the war as well." Sakuya replied, smiling as if she didn't want to smile at all. "Can't you hear them?"

Matt decided to pay attention to his ears past the sound of yelling and furniture being moved aside.

"For freedom!" Vince's cry echoed loudly, slightly muffled through the wooden door. A loud thwack came afterwards, something that sounded like an object getting struck hard with a stick. "Gack!"

"NO!" Javy cried out, sounding like a grieving soldier whose death flag had been triggered. "Man down! Man down!"

"…are you sure they should become guides, too?" Matt asked skeptically. "I don't really wanna involve them more than they already are."

"We don't have much of a choice left." She replied, shrugging her shoulders. "The enemies have seen them already. They know so much, too. If we leave them, who knows what will happen?"

"Might as well, yeah." Matt replied, smiling in agreement.

* * *

The two entered the front door to be greeted by the sight of a battlefield.

In the right side of the living room were Himawari and Kyle, who were holding plastic balls in their hand as if they were ready to catch a Pokémon. Ayase and Kureha were on the other side, holding similar plastic balls in their hands.

And in the midst of it all, Raph was taking cover behind the couch while Yuki was sitting on the same couch while reading a book in her hands.

"Oh, welcome back, Matt!" Sakura greeted him joyfully as he walked into the living room. Over her normal clothes, she was wearing a protective vest made of used plastic bottles.

"Uh, yeah. Hi." Matt replied, taking another look at the entire room and its occupants. "What happened here?"

"I'd like to know that, too!" Raph shot back, tossing a single ball by his feet back towards Himawari and Kyle.

"The long and short of it is that my sister challenged Kyle to a duel." Sakura replied nonchalantly. "After that…well, you can guess what's happened."

"It looks like we'll have to wait for things to calm down in here." Sakuya muttered, turning back around and walking towards the front door. "Tell me when a ceasefire has been decided upon."

"It's still early, though." Yuki suddenly spoke up, closing her book when she did. "Why don't we go somewhere?"

"How about the park?" Raph suggested, standing up apprehensively as if he were waiting for someone to begin the war again.

"Anywhere's better than here." Matt agreed quickly, nodding.

"Ooh, ooh!" Shiina suddenly popped up from the kitchen and ran into the living room, looking ready to spread love and joy through the world like a disturbing Teletubby. "Bring us too!"

"Please?" Matt turned around to see Shino shyly tugging on his shirt to grab his attention, and she looked up at him with upturned, adorable eyes as if she were a puppy asking for a treat.

"Sure thing!" Raph agreed, quickly running past the two factions and towards the front door. "Everyone not involved goes to the park!"

Sakuya, Vert, Yuki, Shino and Shiina followed Matt and Raph as they made a clear and very quick exit.

Opening the front gate to the outside greeted them with the last of their group.

"Yo." He greeted casually, raising a hand. He raised an eyebrow as he saw the formation of girls behind the guys. "You guys have a plan or something? Where are you going?"

"To the park!" Shino said, running forward and giving him a hug in greeting. She drew away right after and moved back to stand next to her sisters.

"There's a war in there," Shiina replied, pointing back at the house. "So we're going out instead of having to deal with it."

"Would you like to come along?" Sakuya offered, smiling.

"Who's having a war inside?" Grape asked, his grin still plastered on his face as he tried to look over the heads of the group in front of him and into Raph's house. "Sounds interesting."

"Kyle and Himawari." Raph replied, walking up to him and patting him on the shoulder once.

"Oh, really?" Grape asked, attempting to push forward and go inside even further. "That sounds kinda interesting. Lemme-"

"Kureha and Ayase are in there too." Matt replied, not looking back.

Grape stopped and swiveled on his heel, and immediately began walking to the park. "So. Park, right?"

* * *

Earth: April 17, 2014; 9:41 AM; Amphitheater Park

"This is quite peaceful, isn't it?" Yuki asked out loud, her eyes still glued to her book as she spoke.

"Yes, it sure is." Sakuya nodded in agreement, sipping a cup of tea from a tea set that was sitting by her side on the bench the pair shared. She let out a small sigh of relaxation as she lifted her lips from the cup. "Very relaxing, if I do say so myself."

And in front of them, another battle was raging across the grassy field.

"I have you in my sights, Grape!" Shiina called out loud as she tossed a red that mashedl into Grape's midsection at the speed of a Transformer plummeting from the sky towards Earth.

"Oof!" Grape flew back five yards and landed on his butt, and he just shot the little brunette a pained grin. Not a bad shot, Shiina! Just don't destroy my stomach too much!"

Shiina just winked and picked the ball back up, and handed it to her sister. She shot Grape a knowing smile before looking over to Shino. "Go get Raph."

"Live, Raph!" Grape, hearing the twins' beginning their private meeting, turned to his ally. "Live for me!"

"You be quiet." Raph shot back as he widened his stance in preparation for dodging, and cracked his fingers in preparation for catching.

"Go, Blazing Knuckle!" Shino suddenly called out, and she threw the ball at Raph.

"Kh!" Raph grit his teeth as his hands slammed into the ball, and he winced at the burning sensation that ripped through his hands and his chest. Like ropes of fire had tightened underneath his skin, Raph groaned in pain.

The ball stopped in his hands, much to the twins' surprise.

"Alright, Grape. You're back in." Raph replied, sounding tired as he threw the ball back to the brunettes and gestured for his downed friend to rejoin him.

"Yes!" Grape pumped his fist and ran back in, stopping next to Raph.

And right at that moment, Raph was suddenly struck by a sudden dodgeball to the face that sent him onto his rear end.

"Keep your guard up!" Shiina called out, smirking as she took the ball back.

"…well, now you're alone." Raph just stood to his feet, patted Grape on the back and then retreated to a safe distance. Specifically, the bench that Yuki and Sakuya had chosen to relax on. He waved to Grape, shouting, "Good luck!"

"You look tired." Yuki blurted out, looking at Raph amusedly.

"Yeah…" Raph let out an exhausted breath and drooped his head. "I'm not what I used to be…"

"Don't sound like an old man." Sakuya replied, taking another sip of tea and poking his cheek playfully. "You're still young."

"Back in my day," Raph began, his voice a mimicry of a stereotypical, cranky senior. "We used to listen to records. Not those flimsy, whimsy, iPod-er-whatevers you whippersnappers have today!"

Yuki's expression only grew more amused. "Be careful, you old coot. Or else you might pass out while running."

The three then laughed together.

"…now that I think about it, Grape's lasting quite a while even without you." Yuki noted, turning her attention back to the other three.

"…no, he's not." Raph replied, his eyes on them. "They stopped playing dodgeball and started playing…whatever that is."

Grape was now chasing the twins as if he were some large, hulking beast straight out of a 90s movie and the girls his King Kong-style victims. They were evading him playfully, since his movements were far too exaggerated and slow to even consider realistic.

"You have awakened Grandath, the Sleeping Giant of the Lakandreg Lake Caverns!" He bellowed, clearly trying not to laugh. "Fear me, for I will lay waste to the fields of Yaxkar and all who inhabit it!"

"Ah! He's going to destroy Korveth! Someone stop him from destroying our town, or the Wyverns will come and beset themselves upon our homes!" Shiina cried out, her character almost broken by the temptation to laugh.

"Stay away! Or else we'll ask help from King Prandell to send the Vampiric Vassals to defeat you!" Shino cried out, the only one perfectly in character.

"…what's with that grand setting?" Yuki muttered, unsure of whether to be impressed or disappointed. "It sounds like a well thought out fantasy novel."

"Don't worry, young ladies!" Raph suddenly stood up and planted his feet into the ground firmly, puffing out his chest. "I, Captain Raph Sparrow, and my crew of fellow pirates will drive this fat lard beast away from your town!"

"Hey!" Grape yelled in reply. "Totally unnecessary!"

"Let us go, my comrades!" Raph turned to Sakuya and Yuki, grinning stupidly.

The two looked at him, then at each other, and then stood up with him.

"To battle, men!" Sakuya called out, a battle-ready grin spreading onto her face.

"Let's make that lard beast eat shit!" Yuki's smile turned scary, and she drove her fist into her palm menacingly.

"Uh…we're still playing around, right?" Grape asked to confirm, worried.

"Charge!" The two CPUs and their accompanying Guide ran at Grape, their faces looking like they meant half-business, half-fun.

"I won't let you!" Grape then turned and managed to grab Shino and Shiina by the backs of their shirts and raise them in front of him. "You cannot kill me, lest you wish these girls to go first!"

"Not if you're that slow!" Yuki shot back, picking up the ball and then kicking off of Sakuya's shoulders and landing behind Grape. She hurled the ball, and it drove itself into Grape's back brutally. As Grape turned around to face her, Raph and Sakuya zipped forward and snatched back the twins.

"Sakuya, now!" Raph called out as he took the twins and retreated.

"I'm only quoting Yuki, but…" Sakuya's smile turned ferocious, and she picked up the rubber ball and readied her throw. "EAT SHIT!"

Throwing the ball into the air, Sakuya leaped upwards alongside it and performed a vertical flip. Her heel struck the ball head on, and the rubber projectile flew like a marble being shot out of Cobalt Blade towards Grape.

"Argh!" He let out a pained cry as the bullet drilled into his gut, and he dropped to one knee as he hugged it with his arms.

But he rose quickly, the ball in his hands.

"I surrender…" He grinned and spun once before throwing the ball violently. "NOT!" Yuki caught the attack head on, but she let out a small whimper when she did.

"That hurt to catch…" Yuki muttered to herself, lowering her arms. "Ha! Too slow again, Gra-"

But Grape cut her off with a dash forward, and he grabbed her arm and began pulling her away in the direction of the amphitheater.

"H-hey!" She tried to fight back and free herself, but his grip was stronger than she'd expected. "What are you-?!"

"I may not have captured the damsels," Grape replied, his grin mischievous. "But I have something better. Hiding the princess amongst your own crew, eh? Too bad, for I am not easily fooled."

Yuki shot him a stare in reply. "The sore on your back tells everyone just how much you aren't easily fooled."

"I can do without your remarks, princess." Grape replied, waving a hand sharply in front of her face as a gesture to remain silent.

As the two stopped in the center, Raph suddenly emerged from the main entrance and blocked them. "Release her, vile giant! A putrid lard demon such as you should stay away from her!" he challenged, stepping forward.

"Hey!" Grape broke character for a bit, and then resumed. "I mean, never!"

"…then you leave me with no choice."

With a single whistle, the rest of the group suddenly emerged from the bushes.

Kyle, Himawari, Ayase, Kureha, Matt, Sakura, Sakuya, Shino, Shiina, Vince and Javy were all armed to the teeth with water guns, water balloons and foam swords.

Grape cast his gaze about the small army that surrounded him. "How did you-"

"I have connections." Raph shot back, grinning.

_Not like you can see my hand signals behind my back, anyway. _Raph thought, smiling. _Good thing they brought the others here after I gave the cue. All according to plan._

"Be that as it may," Grape only tightened his grip on Yuki. "You will only injure her in the crossfire. She may perish in your haste. Can you live with yourself if you do?"

"She will make it through this!" Raph replied, raising a foam sword to the sky. "I swore that I would bring her back home. And a pirate who can't live up to a promise he made to someone he truly cares about is not a pirate at all."

He brought down the foam sword, pointing it at Grape. "Now, fell the beast! And we will drink 'till the sun comes up with the reward money!"

And hell in the form of water rained down onto Grape from every direction.

In the midst of it, Raph dashed forward, pulled Yuki away by the hand and retreated to a safe, dry distance.

"Are you alright, Princess Yuki?" He asked, turning to face her.

"Yes, Captain Raph." Yuki replied, smiling gently.

"Good." He then clasped his hand around hers tighter. "Then, will you fight alongside me to defeat Grandath, the demonic lard giant of the glazed abyss?"

"But…I'm a princess." Yuki replied, her gaze wavering as she stared into his eyes. "I cannot fight like you. I cannot fight like your men."

Raph smiled and shook his head. "Princess or not, you are my comrade. My most precious friend. Nothing can change that I care for you more than anything else in the world."

Yuki may have gotten into her character, but those words had brought into a crashing reality halt that sent her heartbeat into Limit Break mode and her cheeks reddening like cherry-colored fireworks on a dark summer's night.

"…uh, Yuki?" Raph asked, worriedly. "Are you alright?"

"Oh. Uh, mm." Yuki shook her head to clear her thoughts and then nodded. "Sorry."

She stared back at him, ignoring the heartbeat and the heat that was dawning on her system like the sun, and continued. "Captain…you could have sailed the seas as a free man forever. Yet…you gave that up for an uneducated, sheltered girl like me?"

Raph smiled back. "Princess, you could have the world at your feet. But you gave that up for a sorry excuse of a pirate like me." He pulled out one of the water guns and placed it in her hand. "So…let's end this together."

Yuki nodded, pulling the weapon out. "Let's defeat him and go home together, Captain!"

* * *

Earth: April 17, 2014; 1:56 PM; Raph's House; Girls' room

"Ah~" Himawari let out a breath of satisfied relief as she removed her shirt and reached for another one, letting the cool air of the room hit her sweaty skin. "Man, that was good."

"Yeah, that was really fun." Sakura agreed, taking a sip from a bottle of water while reaching for a towel from one of the drawers and beginning to wipe her neck with it. "I kinda feel bad that Grape was the only enemy, though. It was unfair for him."

Ayase just sighed and sat into one of the chairs, letting her body sink into the cushions and her energy drain into the wood as if it were a jellyfish. "Who cares? We still won."

Sakura just sighed as she turned to look at the raven-haired teen. "Don't be so cold to him. It was everyone against him. Like he stood a chance without even a single weapon."

"Well," Kureha spoke up, walking out of the bathroom and sitting on the bed nearby. "We can just sort everyone into teams next time."

"It's kinda cool how it turned into a skit somehow." Himawari thought out loud as if reminiscing, spinning on her heel slowly with her head turned to the ceiling.

"Well, it ended up turning into a mini-play." Sakura replied, laughing softly. "Improvised as it was."

"Improvisation, you say?" Sakuya emerged from the bathroom, her usual teasing smile on her face as she shot a glance at the Lowee CPU sitting on the bed with her eyes stuck to the pages of her book. "Raph and Yuki's lines sounded…practiced. And it had feeling to it, too."

Yuki closed the book in her hands, placed it onto the mattress and turned around, her glare not having an effect on the blonde-haired CPU across the room. As usual.

"They looked like a real couple!" Ram suddenly said, defusing the tense atmosphere with a carefree grin. "Like a real pirate of the seas and a princess of a closed, cold royal family falling in love and running away together!"

"Big Sis even made her blush look really realistic, as if her heart really was racing." Shino added, hiding her body behind one of the bedposts nearby. After all, she knew that her big sister might start a riot if provoked.

"Oo~" Sakuya and Himawari's voices joined in a single woo that sounded exactly like an elementary student's.

Yuki's face, unable to maintain the straight, blank façade anymore, finally began to turn a light shade of pink from her cheeks to the tip of her ears. "That wasn't-"

"Yuki likes her guide~" Himawari sang teasingly, beginning a little dance where she was standing. All the while, she shot winks at the brunette sitting on the bed across the room. "Yuki likes her-Oof!"

Unfortunately for her, that _brunette across the room _hurled a pillow at Mach 3 right into Himawari's face.

"SH-SHUT IT!" She yelled, her blush only intensifying. "IT WAS JUST A SKIT! I WAS JUST ACTING!"

"Mhm." Sakuya just nodded in pure sarcasm, her smile almost turning sadistic. "Sure, it was."

Shiina just grinned and picked up the pillow and held it in front of her like a shield as she said, "Well, Blanc never likes to be called out."

"Oh, snap! Straight from the little sis' mouth!" Himawari suddenly leaped to her feet, her smile still constant on her face. "Kids sure can say the darndest things, huh?"

"…but…" Ayase suddenly asked out loud, her gaze meeting with Yuki's as if their lives were on the line. The tension in the voice silenced the rest of the girls in the room, leaving them able only to watch. "…do you?"

And for a crucial, everlasting split-second, all eyes were on Yuki.

Like time had transformed into a tangible substance on par with the speed of molasses and honey mixed together with dried glue, the world felt stopped in its nonexistent tracks. The air felt so cold and frigid, yet not a single current of wind registered with any of the girls. The light felt bright and dim at the same time, as if God himself was turning the lights to heaven on and off again and again.

Lips felt sealed and zipped shut as Kureha, Himawari, Sakuya, Sakura, Shino and Shiina were left in the wake of the dramatic pace dictated by the other two girls in the room. Limbs felt heavy like gravity had multiplied by twenty, and their fingers felt coated in permafrost all the way to their very tips. Sweat drops full of anxiety and tension were beginning to form on some people's skin.

"…do I what?" Yuki asked in reply, clearly trying to brush off the question. She averted her gaze slightly, her eyes sweeping the wooden floor below her feet as if she were scanning for ants.

"Do you like him?" Ayase asked, getting to her feet and crossing her arms. Her eyes began to burn with an indescribable emotion that the rest of the girls were picking up on. It sent chills down the spine and forced air to stop in lungs. And it made the heart race faster as if it were being pounded by Mike Tyson. "Raph, I mean."

"Ayase." Sakura said, her voice sounding incredibly forced as she tried to wedge herself into their tense conversation. Her hands were clasped in front of her chest, and she took a very small, teensy-weensy step forward.

Both girls turned to look at her, and Sakura felt her inner being shrink when she felt the oppressive, intimidating stares of the CPUs washing all over her body. It made her want to run. It made her want to take back what she said and leave the room.

Scared as she was.

Yuki turned back to look at Ayase, who met her gaze with readiness. As if she were ready to fight. As if there were a challenge to be scored, or a bet to be won. Yuki just drove the gaze back with her own, like two drills pitted against one another. Invisible sparks flew messily around in the air, though they felt real and ready to inflict third-degree burns at a touch.

To Yuki, opening her mouth felt like being weighed down by wrecking balls mixed with titanium, palladium and the weight of a planet. But as she did, a sense of both relief and guilt threatened to spill out.

"Well…I-"

The sound of loud knocking on the door made everyone jump in surprise, and they turned to the doorway as if an alien were about to give birth in the door frame.

"Pizza's here!" Kyle's voice, slightly muffled, came through the wood.

"Ooh! Pizza!" Himawari cheered abruptly, grabbing Sakuya and Ayase by the wrists. "Let us be off, my kin!"

"Wai- Ayase attempted to resist, but the Planeptune CPU's grip was so strong it could rival that of a professional body builder's.

With that, the purple-haired girl dragged them out of the room as easily as wind moves paper. Kureha and Sakuya fell victim to the twins, who managed to pull them out as well.

And that left Yuki and Sakura in the room together.

"…let's go?" Sakura asked, her voice quiet and subdued as compared to before.

But Yuki wouldn't meet her gaze, her eyes deliberately downcast and hidden in the shadows of her hair. She stood up and began walking for the door, her pace slow like a zombie's. "…I'll just use the bathroom for a second."

"…okay." Sakura nodded and walked out of the room first, feeling her heart sinking in her chest.

_What's happening to us? What's going on? _She thought, a cold pit forming in her stomach.


	33. Chapter 26

Chapter 26: New Party Members

Earth: April 17, 2014; 2:09 PM; Raph's house

"Where's Yuki?" Matt asked, still chewing on a piece of pizza.

The order had already come a few minutes ago, and everyone had already come to sit down and dig in.

Everyone save for Yuki, who was the only one that wasn't at the table.

Everyone shot worried glances at one another, but no one clearly knew the answer to the question. Lips quivered and minds raced, but no one had any idea what to say.

That is, until Sakura chose to break the silence.

"She said she would be in the bathroom." Sakura said reassuringly, though her tone was more than a little unstable. "She said everyone can go ahead, so-"

"Oh, there she is." Grape cut her off, turning his gaze towards the entrance

And true to his word, the brunette walked through it as if nothing were amiss. She quickly took a vacant seat and sat down in it, scanning the table for whatever would pique her interest for a meal.

"Sorry." She said, realizing that everyone's eyes were on her. "I just needed to do something."

"Hmm…" Grape's eyes narrowed as he continued staring at her. "…number one or two?"

"Neither." Blanc shot back harshly, her eyebrows knitting as she glared at him like she wanted him to become the victim of a homicide courtesy of the Lowee CPU. "I just washed my hands."

"Alright…" Kyle said, his tone trailing off with a very faint trace of doubt before returning his attention to the food.

"Oh, by the way." Grape asked, turning his attention to everyone at the table. "How's the situation with Javy and Vince? What's the verdict?"

"Good question." Vince agreed, eyeing the girls. "I'd like to know the answer to that as well."

"Uh…" Kyle trailed off, uncertain, before passing the baton. "Sakuya, you tell them."

"Very kind of you, Kyle." She replied, venom clear in her tone, sending a slight shiver of fear down Kyle's back. "Now, I'm sure you all know that we decided to make them Guides as well."

Everyone at the table nodded.

"Well, we just happened to have their transformation bracelets ready." She said, the smile on her face now one of strangely placed pride.

"Seryoso?!" Javy asked, and then coughed to clear his throat as well as cover up his embarrassment. "I mean, are you serious?"

"We contacted Histoire about this already, and we told her to make some more." Kureha replied in Sakuya's stead, not looking at the boys as she sipped a glass of Coke. "These are different since there was a lack of materials in addition to the lack of time we had when creating them, but they will function properly and keep them safe."

"Cool." Kyle said almost admiringly, swallowing a large bite of pizza that was still being chewed. "Then we can check them out after lunch, then."

"Let's hurry!" Shiina cried out excitedly, beginning to stuff her face with the content of her plate. "I wanna see! I wanna see!"

"Me too." Shino said as well, also rushing her own food.

"Don't eat like that." Raph replied, patting them on their heads one by one. "You might choke. Just finish your food. We have the time to kill, so relax."

"Got it!" They said together, grinning before they went back to devouring their meal.

* * *

"So, where's our gear?" Vince asked restlessly, shifting in his seat.

The group, having finished lunch, had all moved to the living room as per the suggestion of the girls.

"Patience is a virtue." Sakuya replied, holding up a hand. "Give us a moment."

"And…" Himawari's eyes were epoxied to the screen as she clicked away at the PS3 controller. Clicking on an icon that none of the boys had ever seen before, the display immediately transformed into a full length 1080x720p shot of Histoire's face.

"Ah." Histoire let out a small yelp. "There you are. Don't startle me."

"Histy!" Himawari waved her hand like she were talking to someone from one mountain to the other. "Send Javy and Vince's stuff over! FedEx should be good! Put it on my tab!"

"I'll send them to you right now." Histoire replied, ignoring the last part of her CPU's sentence. Her eyebrows met as if she were cross. "By the way, I have yet to receive a report about the incident at the mall."

"Oh." Sakura blurted out. "We forgot to do that, didn't we? I guess we were too worried about the guys to remember that. It slipped our minds, Histoire Sorry about that."

"I see." Histoire nodded, smiling forgivingly. "Well, it's not like it's your fault this time around. I'll be speaking to you about it after I deliver…these."

With the last word having left her lips, a bright pink light suddenly popped into existence in the living room. This time, however, it was much closer to the ground than last. Two boxes emerged from the light and were laid down onto the ground in a surprisingly neat manner. The light faded afterwards, leaving the room strangely dark in comparison.

"Alright, items successfully delivered." Ayase announced as if she were behind an intercom, walking forward and crouching next to the boxes.

"Mm." Histoire nodded. "Call me when you're ready to deliver the report."

With that, the call shut off and the screen returned to the usual PS3 menu.

"…I wonder how you install an interdimensional call app into the PS3…" Grape muttered, taking the controller and sifting through the menu. "Maybe you go to Playstation Plus? Or maybe they jailbroke it…?"

"Alrighty." Kyle huffed and looked down at the boxes by his feet, his hands on his hips. "So, what's the stuff?"

Kureha opened the boxes cleanly and removed the contents, handing them to their respective owners. "Here."

"Whoa." Javy marveled at the foldable marksman rifle handed to him. He looked down at the other item Kureha had placed on the table near him, a bladeless hilt with a button on it. As he reached out and pressed the button out of curiosity, a meter-long beam sabre extended from the emitter on the handle. "Damn. Can't believe we're actually getting weapons."

"Nice." Vince admired his own retractable shotgun, and he retracted his own broadsword and pocketed it. He then folded the shotgun up and placed it on the table nearby. "This is both really cool and kinda scary at the same time."

Javy looked up excitedly at the group, his eyes almost sparkling with energy. "So how do these work?" He pointed it at the far wall, his finger already moving for the trigger. "If I-"

Matt blocked his finger from moving, and then lowered the gun to face the ground. Matt shook his head both warningly and worriedly. "Don't do that yet."

"Sakura has a target practice range set up outside." Kyle grinned, pointing a finger at the backyard. "Try it there when you can."

"Before that," Sakuya replied. "We have to give the rest of it."

"There's more?" Javy asked in disbelief.

"Don't worry." Raph replied, chuckling. "That was our reaction too, when they gave us our stuff."

"Here." Kureha and Sakuya handed Javy and Vince their respective bracelets.

"…bracelets?" Javy asked, looking at it from every angle possible.

"Are we some sort of new branch of Power Rangers?" Vince asked, the memory of the transformation that the other guys had already gone through in front of him still fresh in his mind.

"Kinda." Kyle replied, trying not to snicker.

"These guys are the Power Rangers." Himawari replied, gesturing to Grape, Kyle, Raph and matt as a whole. She then pointed to Vince and Javy, saying "But you guys are…kinda like Assistant Rangers or something. Since we didn't have a lot of time and stuff, they'll have to use these."

"What do you mean by that?" Grape asked, turning his attention from the screen. He had done the courtesy of searching _interdimensional call _on the PS Store and found nothing.

"You'll see." Himawari said, looking at the screen. "Uh, we just fiddled around with Skype and then added a ton of scripts to the software. At least, that's what Nep. Jr says about it. You won't find an app on the store, or we would have used that instead."

"Wouldn't downloading that app make the user really suspicious?" Matt objected, staring at the screen as Grape zoomed out of the PS Store and back to Settings.

"To use them, shout the words **Link On!**" Sakura informed them, oblivious to the conversation happening in the background. "However, these versions of the armor are-"

"**Link On!**" Vince and Javy wasted no time in yelling out the words.

Instantly, a flash of light was accompanied by a sudden change of wardrobe. With black pants, gray hoodies, fingerless gloves, boots and weapon holsters with leather straps.

"…kinda like some military combat uniform?" Grape commented, tilting his head. "Or…kinda like they came from the hood."

"More like a mercenary." Raph answered back, looking the two up and down.

"Yeah, no military units wear that." Matt replied, gesturing to the whole outfit.

"I'm not sure if this will protect us." Javy pointed out, looking down at himself. "It's just a bunch of different clothes."

"Haven't you seen ours?" Kyle shot back, his hand on his chin like a fast food employee bored out of his mind at a staff meeting. "It's just frickin' cloth. At least you have some armor here and there."

"True." Grape nodded, rubbing his finger against his chin like he was deep in thought as he gazed at the outfits. "We only get armor once we hit up our second transformation."

"Yeah, thanks for mentioning that." Himawari said more than a little uneasily. "Those models don't have a second transformation mode, so…"

It only took five seconds before the whole situation began to crumble around the two new Guides.

"Huh?!" Vince and Javy yelled at the same time in utter disbelief.

Kyle just started laughing so hard that he fell off of his chair and hit the floor with a very audible thud. He ignored whatever pain he felt and just continued laughing like an idiot.

"Wait, what?" Grape asked the others, his shivering smile clearly indicating his wavering control over his urge to laugh as well. "They don't have-?"

"It's not funny!" Vince shouted. "What do you mean?!"

"There weren't enough parts for a second form." Yuki replied, looking up from the copy of **Shingeki no Kyojin** in her hands. "Just make do with those."

"Will we get better ones later on?" Javy asked hopefully, as if he were a little kid told that he could get a new video game if he got good grades.

And Himawari was the money-uptight mother who still wanted to give her kids hope, complete with averted eyes and evasive tone. "Maybe."

Kyle just laughed harder, somehow managing to double over while on the ground. Matt and Raph were already chuckling, and Grape was the only one still trying to remain in control of his urge to laugh.

"…we're dead." Javy and Vince muttered, sighing and sagging their shoulders.

"Don't worry about it!" Kureha said encouragingly. "The suits are still made for lessening damage. It's just like theirs."

"…at least we have weapons and…" Vince looked down at his apparel. "A sort of armor."

"At least." Javy agreed, sighing again.

"We'll be trying to work on your new gear as quickly as we can." Sakura offered.

"No, it's okay." Javy replied, waving his hands in polite yet incessant refusal. "Take your time. We can use these."

"Well, as long as we don't do anything stupid," Kyle said to no one in particular. "No one will get hurt except for our enemies…except maybe Matt."

"Wait, what?" Matt was instantly on full alert at those words, shooting Kyle a wary look. "What do you mean-?"

"Nothing~" Kyle replied, grinning.

* * *

**Five minutes later…**

"Where are the others?" Histoire asked curiously, her face on the display of the TV again.

"They're helping the guys test their new gear." Ayase replied, sitting down on the couch and crossing her arms. "Now then, to business?"

"You said you wanted the report." Sakuya said to confirm, her gaze on Histoire.

"Yes." Histoire nodded eagerly. "Explain everything that happened in perfect detail."

"Well, lessee…" Himawari suddenly spoke up. "The lights were white in the arcade, and there were around three guys and four girls near the entrance. The first thing we did was air hockey, which was around four meters from the entrance. The pucks were red, and the strikers were both baby blue. At approximately five seconds after the game was in, I suddenly had an itch on my arm. They got the point when I had to scratch it, so-"

"Forgive me for not making it clear." Histoire cut her off there. "Every **important** detail, please. And preferably, if the reporter were not Neptune."

* * *

**Ten Minutes Later…**

"…I see." Histoire said thoughtfully, her eyes out of focus and directed at the table. "Zagi…? Not a name I know, for sure."

"He went on about being the general of Arfoire's army." Yuki offered, looking up from her book.

"First time I've heard of it." She replied, her eyebrows furrowing in concern. "I'll have to look into him."

"Something else we should mention." Sakuya said, and everyone noticed her gaze sharpening almost like a wolf's.

"…that thing, huh?" Ayase said, clearly aware of what the Leanbox CPU was about to say. Her irises too narrowed, like a hunter's, as she turned to Histoire. "When the boys fought Zagi, they suddenly got really…almost unbelievably strong."

"Yeah!" Himawari added on, raising her hands up into the air. "Light was coming out of 'em like they were spotlights! I could feel power from all of them! And then they did, like, a super cool co-op move that blasted Zagi all the way to High Celestia!"

"A Partner Skill, in short." Sakura replied, her brows also furrowing with concern. "Like the ones we do. But it was new, since they called it **Chronodimension Edge**."

"…" Histoire looked down in silence, and then looked back up at the girls. "I have a theory. I have yet to prove it, though. I lack evidence. So, just keep an eye on the four and report anything as equally strange and implicative as what you just told me."

"For what reason?" Yuki asked, closing her copy of her manga and placing it down on the couch. "Is there something wrong?"

"No, it's just…ladies, these boys seem to have more to them than we may have originally thought."

* * *

**NEPSTATION!**

Raph: Hey guys! It's me, Raph Kurohono. Joining me are…

Grape: Grape Papukurai, everyone!

Matt: Matt Shiroyuki. Nice to meet you.

Kyle: Kyle Midorikaze. Yeah!

Grape: I just wanna welcome you guys to our first official segment, or "episode," of Nepstation!

*Confetti and shizz*

Raph: Yaaay!

Matt: Woohoo!

Kyle: Yeaahh!

Kyle: And to start it off, we'll be reviewing what had just happened in the previous chapters. It's been 26 chapters already!

Grape: I know, right? We even have extras along with some chapters that had to be split into separate segments!

Raph: A lot has happened over 26 chapters. But I guess we oughta stick to the more recent ones.

Matt: Zagi was a pain in the ass to beat, man. I didn't like him.

Raph: Yeah, but at least now we know who's been making those shadowy things.

Grape: We gotta name those things.

Kyle: I think just sticking to shadows is fine.

Grape: No way, man. How about something like Phantasms or Wraiths?

Matt: But we did do some heavy damage.

Grape: Ignoring me, are you?

Raph: I guess all that training with the CPUs really paid off.

Kyle: It's also thanks to our new gear that we could do it.

Grape: Since we brought up the topic of new gear, Vince and Javy have joined us now, and they too have new weapons to aid us in our everlasting battle against the forces of evil!

Kyle: Yup. Although their gear isn't as good as what we got because of the lack of time and resources to make it all.

Raph: You make them sound so weak and bad.

Kyle: Just reading what it says on the script.

Matt: The script doesn't say shit about that, Kyle.

Grape: …anyway…new partner skills, guys!

Kyle: That shit rocks man. But…when did we learn that?

Raph: No one really knows. It was a move that we pulled off right as the CPUs were about to be harmed.

Matt: Maybe it's a move that gets triggered when we really want to protect something. Something like that, yknow?

Kyle: …wow, that was actually…

Grape: Pretty intuitive of you, Matt.

Matt: I'm not stupid, you assholes!

Raph: But yeah, it looks like there's more to the four of us that meets the eye.

*Matt and Kyle rumbling in the background*

Grape: Well, I guess the only way to find out is by reading the next few chapters.

Raph: Since Kyle and Matt are off doing their thing again, I guess we can end it here for today.

Grape: See you guys again soon, and thanks for reading up until this point! Hopefully, Kyle and Matt won't break into a brawl next time! Hey, say goodbye!

Kyle and Matt: Shut up!

Raph and Grape: Bye, guys! See you in the next Nepstation!


	34. Chapter 27

Chapter 27: That's Just the Way He Is

Earth: April 21, 2014; 6:23 AM; Raph's House

"C'mon!" Kyle called out, dressed in a sleeveless shirt and light blue shorts. "Pack the stuff and get in the van already!"

"Yeah, yeah!" Matt hollered back, hefting a bunch of luggage cases in his arms and waddling awkwardly to the back of the van.

"Relax, man!" Grape shouted back with a grin, lugging back another ton of luggage cases. Some strapped to his back, some around his shoulders and a few being carried. "You'll grow white hairs early, like me! And trust me, people tease you for it all the time!"

"It's so early…" Himawari muttered in complaint, rubbing her sleepy eyes as she walked forward and over to the side of the van. She braced herself and weakly attempted to pull open the door to no avail.

"We have to leave early if we want to get there on time." Raph replied matter-of-factly, walking up to Himawari and pulling open the door for her.

"There!" A loud exclamation from Matt as he tossed the rest of the luggage into the back. "That's all of it!"

"Okay, the stuff's in the van!" Kyle called out in the direction of the house. "We don't wanna get caught in traffic, so let's get a move on!"

"Got it!" Javy yelled back, running through the door hurriedly and jogging over to the van where everyone else was already waiting.

"Dibs on the window seat!" Vince, tagging behind Javy, quickly dashed for the seat of his mention and scrambled into it before anyone else could complain.

"I guess that's all of us, then." Ayase's only comment as she took a single scan of everyone present.

"Aight, then." Grape grinned and extended a fist to the sky. "Let's get this show on the road, everyone!"

And with that, everyone clambered into the car in a manner that could be called both orderly and not so orderly.

"Everyone here?" A middle aged man, their designated driver, asked as he turned around to look at everyone.

"Yeah, we're alright." Raph replied, shooting a thumbs up at their driver.

"Raph, play the tunes!" Matt cued, pointing at the radio eagerly as if he were waiting for Santa to emerge from the black steel and begin showering them with various kinds of paper money.

"Here you go." Raph grinned and pressed one of the buttons on the device, and a guitar riff familiar to everyone inside the vehicle save for the driver blared from the speakers.

"Little Busters' OP, BOIIIIIII~!" Grape's voice, reaching an all-time record for volume, made everyone wince in pain like their ears had stabbed from one drum to the other with needles coated in alcohol.

"Goddamn it, Grape!" Kyle yelled back, raising a fist in preparation. "Not in here, please!"

"Road trip!" Himawari yelled, her own voice sending invisible swords into everyone's ears. "Wheeeeeee~!"

"How exciting." Sakuya just commented as if she were a bystander, smiling all the while.

And suddenly, Himawari burst into song as the lyrics began.

"**Hitori ga tsurai kara futatsu no te wo tsunaida,"** Her voice in surprisingly pleasant harmony, she sang it with gusto and energy before gesturing to Ayase in a manner that clearly meant _you next_.

"…**futari ja samishii kara wa ni natte te wo tsunaida."** Ayase sang back in reply, her expression shifting constantly from unwilling to eager. She then poked Yuki as her cue to sing next.

"**Kitto~ Sore ga ikusen no~"** Yuki sang, her voice quiet but sounding perfectly in tune with the song like she'd sung it a hundred times over. Never looking up from her book, she nudged Vert silently as the next one.

"…**chikara ni mo nari…"** A moment's hesitation before she jumped in eagerly, and she sang it well. **"Donna-"**

The other three suddenly jumped in, singing the line along with her. **"****-Yume mo tateru ki ga suru n da!**"

"Can't believe we're doing this." Grape said to himself, chuckling softly as he watched the four sing.

As the four drilled through the chorus, Himawari cast her gaze about the whole car before settling it on Grape as if she were the cat and he was the sardine that had fallen out of reach.

She pointed her finger as the interlude to the next verse came onto it, and he shot her a look of disbelief.

"_Are you serious?" _He asked her with his eyes.

"_On your life." _She replied without speaking, pointing a clenched fist at him.

Grape let out a sigh, and then he sucked in a breath.

"**M****inna de tsukutta wa ookiku narisugite,"** Everyone turned in surprise to see him join in, and he just pointed at Himawari as if she were the culprit. He then grabbed Raph by the shoulders and shook him as a cue for him to sing next.

Raph rolled his eyes, but he took a breath. **"Toki ni wa kimi ga doko ni iru no ka mo wakaranaku natte,"**

"**S****otto~"** Raph widened his eyes when he saw his friend Matt break into song next. **"Dareka ga kureta,"**

"**Y****asashii kotoba ga kimi no…" **Kyle sang out as well, surprising everyone yet again.

And then another surprise came in the form of every single guy in the car, save for the driver, singing together. **"Mono da to oshiete kureta n da"**

The girls didn't take that lying down, and they chose to join in. This time, it spiraled into a competition for who would sing louder. **"U****de wo kaki kaze wo kire, mae wo muki namida ga nijimu hodo ni massugu…"**

* * *

Earth: April 21, 2014; 9:44 AM; Raph's Vacation Home

"We're here!" Raph exclaimed as the car drifted to a stop, and he rolled down the nearest window of the van. "There, that's the place!"

Kyle looked outside his window and whistled. "Damn, not bad."

The house that was in front of them looked like a villa made entirely of wood. Sprawling, it was massive to the point where calling it a wooden mansion was debatable as an understatement.

"7-11's also down the street, too." Raph said proudly, pointing in the indicated direction.

"Your family owns this place?" Sakuya asked in wonder, admiring the massive abode.

"Yeah, and we've got the whole place to ourselves." Raph replied, grinning.

"Awesome parents." Grape commented from the back of the van, beginning to haul out the luggage. "Lenient as fuck."

"Best I could ever ask for." Raph replied, laughing.

"A whole week in a place like this, huh?" Ayase thought out loud, still left in awe at the sheer size of the building. "I could get used to this."

"What the heck are you guys just standing around for?!" Himawari suddenly shouted as she sprinted for the front door and leaving everyone coughing in her cloud of dust. "Last one in has to take the luggage to EVERY room!"

With that, almost everyone dashed inside, leaving Grape at the van.

"…goddamn it." Grape just chuckled and let out a sigh. "Seriously?"

"Don't just leave him to do all the manual labor, big sis." Sakura said as if to scold Himawari as they stopped at the front door.

"Ah, it's cool." Himawari replied, laughing and scratching the back of her head. "He's a really cool guy, so he'll do it anyway."

"Don't just take advantage of other people for your own amusement, Himawari." Matt shot back before turning on his heel walking back. "I'll go help him with the stuff."

"You say that, but you ran with us." Vince said spitefully, grinning. "Well, I'd feel bad if he did it all. I'll go with you."

"I'll go, too." The rest of the guys volunteered vigorously before running out and back to the van.

Thirty seconds later, they were accompanied by all of the luggage and Grape.

"How kind of you to leave me with the work." Grape said playfully to the girls, though subtle thorns were detectable in his tone.

The group moved past the front door and walked up the stairs, stopping at the very top.

Raph pointed to the room that was a short ways to the left. "This is the guys' room."

He then pointed to the one on the right. "This is the girls' room."

"That's gender discrimination." Javy remarked.

"I take it you'd like to change in the same room as the girls?" Raph retorted, shooting him a wicked grin. "We can arrange that."

"Nah, it's cool." Javy replied weakly.

"Figured." Raph nodded before continuing forward. "Let's put the luggage in the rooms, then."

* * *

**Ten Minutes Later…**

"This place is pretty nice." Kureha admired, her eyes observing the first floor. "There are no walls on this floor, though."

"It's really like that." Raph replied, coming down the stairs and walking to stand next to her.

Matt followed suit, standing amongst them. "Is this some sort of modern _bahay kubo _or something?"

"Well, you're not wrong." Raph humored him, beginning to point at various spots of the house. "The house used to stand on wooden stilts before. We renovated it later on, but we kept the first floor the way it was. It ended up becoming a huge dining room and living room. The only rooms downstairs are the kitchen and bathroom."

"And up there," Matt pointed at the second floor. "It's a normal house. That's cool."

"The view from up here is nice, though." Sakura's voice came from the staircase, and they turned to see her standing there with a gentle smile on her face.

"The breeze feels great from up here, too." Javy's voice called out from further inside the second floor, though the rest couldn't see him. "I kinda wanna take a nap."

"Go right ahead." Raph hollered back to him. "We've still got time for lunch."

"Alright, cool." Javy shouted back. "I'mma do that."

And with that, he plopped onto the couch face-first.

"That looks really nice." Himawari commented, and everyone turned to see her sliding down the armrest of the staircase as if she were Sonic the Hedgehog in the middle of a grind. She quickly vaulted off the wooden support and landed near the group. "I'mma take a nap in the room, too."

And with that, she took off back upstairs, rushing past the rest of the girls that came down.

Shino walked up to Raph and pointed in the direction of the outside. "I thought I saw a park over there. Is that a park?"

"Mhm." Raph nodded, pointing in another direction at the outside. "There's also a church nearby."

"House and a park." Kyle commented, sitting onto the couch armrest so that he wouldn't land on Javy. "Kinda feels like home."

"Only difference is the 7-11 down the road." Raph replied, nodding in agreement.

"I like that difference." Matt replied, glancing at the road.

* * *

Earth: April 21, 2014; 2:45 PM; Raph's Vacation Home

Matt woke up to a pleasant, cool breeze and bright, warm sunlight thanks to his nap on the terrace. As he sat up, he saw Sakura approaching him with a warm smile and a tray of sandwiches accompanied by a steaming mug of coffee.

"You woke up at the perfect time." She said, giggling as she stopped next to him. She bent down a bit to make it easier for him to reach the food she was holding. "Afternoon snack?"

Mat averted his gaze from her sleeveless shirt, which was already low enough without her angling herself to make her slightly visible breasts even more visible. Her denim shorts, the kind that stopped above the knee, completed the teenage girl-next-door look for her, something that Matt didn't want to acknowledge as a look that suited her. Almost too well.

"S-sure, I'll have some."

He reached for one of the sandwiches and took a bite out of it, reveling in the BLT and cheese that struck his taste buds with cattle prods of flavor.

Sakura sat down next to him, taking one of the sandwiches for herself and nibbling on it. Her head rose to the sky, and she closed her eyes.

"Sure is nice." She said out loud as if she were talking to no one in particular. "The breeze is pleasant."

'Yeah." Matt agreed, letting out a single chuckle as he brought the mug of coffee to his mouth and took a sip. The piping hot drink sent waves of pleasant warmth through his system, and he let out a sigh of enjoyment. "It's a good day to be lazy."

"Everyone seems to think the same way." His companion said with an amused smile, turning away and glancing at the interior of the house. "A lot of you guys are asleep. And the others are just in the room playing video games. Even I feel like doing the same thing."

"Tomorrow's gonna be chaos, though." Matt foreshadowed, letting out a chuckle in spite of himself.

"You mean…when we go over to the resort?" Sakura asked in reply, turning to him with an eyebrow raised.

"Yeah." Matt just nodded and looked out at the horizon, letting the view sink into his mind like a rock in sand. "It's gonna be crazy. Everyone's gonna be everywhere. All over the place."

"…then I guess we're going to have to enjoy this peace and quiet as much as we can." Sakura looked at Matt and smiled as if waiting for him to agree.

And he did, with a returned smile. "Yeah."

Time seemed to slow down as the two idled away, doing nothing but eating their respective sandwiches and chatting about whatever they fancied whenever a topic came to mind. The food was good, the atmosphere was gentle and pleasant and the sun was warm and kind.

It was comfortable, like a little slice of heaven on earth.

And it wasn't too long before Matt caught the girl next to him beginning to nod off sleepily. She would raise her head up with straining eyes that refused at first to stay open, but then she would slowly lose focus and control and get swept up in the lazy, gentle and pleasant moment and begin to doze. And then she would realize what she was doing, and then perk back up only for the cycle to begin anew.

"You can go inside and sleep, if you want to." Matt offered, trying not to laugh but his wry smile failing to hide his intentions.

The words sent the CPU Candidate back into a half-awake half-asleep state as she glared at Matt. "S-sorry! I'm getting sleepy all of a sudden, so…"

"Well, go ahead." He replied, returning his head back to its initial position before closing his eyes as if to relax. "I won't draw on your face or anything."

And a crucial moment of silence passed.

Matt suddenly felt pressure on his shoulder, and his heart froze in his chest. A split second passed before his face began to heat up, and his heart broke out of its prison of ice and began beating at the same rate as Alvin and the Chipmunks running around on adrenaline shots.

…_this feels really nice…_ Sakura thought to herself, completely unaware of what she was doing thanks to her drowsy mind. _Like it's really natural…and comfy…_

And just like that, a cute little snore that brought a smile to Matt's face came from the now sleeping girl.

"That sure was quick." He remarked, chuckling quietly to himself as he shifted his position a bit to make it more comfortable for her.

He didn't mind this position at all, anyway.

And then Nepgear suddenly moved a bit, her head landing on his lap.

The sudden movement surprised Matt, almost eliciting a small yelp of shock when her head made contact with his lap.

"…guess I'll just nap too." Matt said to no one in particular as he closed his eyes and began to drift into the land of sleep.

* * *

"Ah~" Kyle let out that sigh of relaxation as he removed his lips from a glass of iced tea. "That hits the spot!"

"Indeed." Sakuya agreed, nodding with closed eyes as she took a sip from her own teacup. "Thank Sakura later. The sandwiches you're eating are courtesy of her."

"We'll do that, then." Vince replied gratefully, taking his third sandwich and biting hungrily into it. He asked his next question with his mouth still half-full with BLT. "Wait, lemme ask again. You guys have been around since Feb?"

"Yes." Sakuya opened her eyes and focused on his Vince, and then nodded to the question. "We've been living in Raph's house ever since we got here. Now that I mention it, I feel a little guilty for having imposed on him this long."

"Don't be." Kyle replied, turning to the blonde with a small, knowing smile on his face. "That's just the way Raph is. He may not be amazing or quirky the way some others might be, but he really goes out of his way to help people when they really need him."

"You sound awfully well versed on that matter." The CPU of Leanbox replied, raising an eyebrow in curiosity. "Do you speak from experience?"

"Well, I just know." Kyle replied, closing his eyes and throwing his head back to face the sky. "I remember him when he helped someone out. I won't forget that."

* * *

_Earth; 2007; (School for the Holy Soul)_

_A boy walked through the recess yard. He was timid, speaking to no one and shying away from everyone who came forward to try speaking with him. _

_Eventually, people stopped trying. And so they left him alone to wander, lost as he was. _

_After all, he was a new student. A transfer student in elementary school. He had no idea where he was and how to get where he wanted to go. _

_He glanced forlornly at the kids in the playground. _

_A group of boys dueling with each other using wooden sticks like swords. One of the boys managed to get in a hit on another, striking him in the ankle hard enough to leave a mark. _

_Off to the side, a group of girls were just chatting while sitting around the table, eating their lunches together. They laughed, glanced at some of the guys, and then laughed some more. _

_The boy just sat down on the swing set, away from the rest of the children. He lowered his gaze, his focus on nothing but the sand below his feet. _

_And then, in the gray silence that enveloped his heart and his mind, he heard a voice cut through it all effortlessly. _

"_Hey. You're new, aren't you?" _

_The boy looked up to see two other young boys standing in front of him. _

_The one in front held out his hand and showed him the cheeriest, happiest, brightest smile he'd ever seen in his life. A smile that chased away the dull feeling that consumed his heart. "Let's hang out! We can show you around! Recess ain't over yet!" _

_And the boy felt his hand yearning to grasp the hand that this happy, cheerful kid was holding out to him. _

_But he felt something holding him back still. He couldn't raise his hand. _

_The happy child's smile just widened and held out his hand even further. "I'm Raph." He took a step to the side and gestured to his company, another boy behind him. _

_This other one was slightly darker in skin tone, and was thinner than Raph. He didn't say anything, but he offered the boy a kind smile. _

"_This is Matt." Raph continued, throwing his arm around Matt and grinning. Raph then returned his gaze to the boy who still looked a little fearful and held out his hand. "What's your name?" _

_The question felt heavy. The boy struggled to say the answer, his very core practically trembling._

"…_K-Kyle…" _

"_Alright, then." Raph grabbed Kyle by the hand, staring into his hand and grinning even more happily. "From now on, we're friends! Got it?" _

_Kyle felt the dull, gray world surrounding him shatter like glass. Everything was so much more vibrant and alive, from the voices of the children shouting nearby to the sound of the wind whistling in his ear, from the warmth of the sun to the metal of the swing set in his other hand. _

_Every sensation felt new. Like something he'd never experienced before. And yet, it was the same. It was familiar, but new. _

_And he liked it. _

"_Alright, Raph!"_

* * *

Kyle felt a smile come to his lips when the memories flooded his brain. But he didn't dare let a single word of the vivid vision leave his mouth.

"I see." Vert smiled and returned her gaze to the open sky. "He's just being Raph, then."

Kyle nodded in agreement, but the motion held more meaning to it than anyone present realized. "Yeah…that's just how he is."

Out of the corner of his eye, he spotted movement that belonged to a group of people. Turning brought him the sight of Ayase, Yuki, Grape and Raph walking towards them.

Raph stepped forward, looking down to meet Kyle's gaze. "We're gonna head over to the park, play Frisbee and get some iced cream from 7-11. Wanna head out with us?"

Raph held out his hand to Kyle, and the vision reappeared in Kyle's eyes when he did.

Kyle looked up at Raph, trying to hide the reminiscence in his mind.

When Kyle took his hand, he felt a million nostalgic sensations go through his mind and into his chest. But he ignored it, pushing it aside.

"Yeah, let's go." Kyle agreed, grinning and standing to his feet.

"Alright, let's go get some 15-peso iced cream!" Grape yelled out enthusiastically, and everyone just shot him a glare to shut him up before they walked out the exit.


	35. Chapter 28

Chapter 28: Troubles of the Heart

Earth: April 22, 2014; 8:28 AM; Raph's Vacation Home

"Hey!" Ayase called out, standing next to the van that was running with a low groan. She took a single step towards the house and cupped her mouth with her hands before shouting again. "Come on! We have to go now, or else we won't make it before lunch!"

"Yeah! Yeah!" Yuki ran out of the house hurriedly, looking a little out of breath with disheveled hair. "Relax!"

She stopped in front of Ayase, and she bent over with her hands on her thighs as she stopped to breathe. Yuki looked up at Ayase with a look of irriration. "Calm your tits, Ayase."

The raven-haired girl just rolled her eyes. "What are you talking about? They're perfectly fine."

If there were a way to describe the change of atmosphere, it would be from comfortable to murderous in an instant. Yuki glared back at Ayase as if daring her to say it again, and the Lastation CPU took a fearful step back.

"I-I meant to say that I'm calm, and I'm just telling you to hurry up." Ayase said hurriedly, clearly afraid for her life.

"Yeah, you sure sound calm." Kyle chuckled as he walked past the pair, carrying a number of bags in his arms to the car. Walking over to the open trunk, he not-so-delicately stuffed the bags into the back and slammed the back door. "Is everyone here?"

"Yeah, yeah!" Himawari poked her head out of the window and yelled loudly enough to move a car with her voice. "Come on, come on! Let's get this show on the road, or I'll have to bust out the rocket skates!"

"I doubt you even have those." Yuki shot back, grunting as she pulled aside the sliding door of the van and clambered into the front row of the seats.

"Never mind! Step on it, driver whose name we don't know! Quickly, like Vin Diesel from Fast Five!"

And with that, the van pulled out of the driveway and got on the road.

* * *

Earth: April 22, 2014; 10:15 AM; Resort

"Wow, this place reminds me of the resort back at Planeptune!" Himawari commented admiringly as the group walked into the lobby.

"I see why." Her little sister agreed, nodding. "It even has the same idea of renting out houses instead of individual rooms."

"The only difference is that this place doesn't come close to Planeptune's." Kyle replied, readjusting the bag strap on his shoulder. "The one here isn't as luxurious. That, and we're all staying in one house."

"Still," Vince admitted and nodding, checking out the wall ornaments and basking in the aircon that cooled his skin. "This place is pretty nice for a resort that's not-so-luxurious."

"Well, we get discounts here, too." Raph said, smiling. "McDonalds sponsors the place."

"It's a nice place, and it's near Raph's vacation house, too." Matt finished, letting out a sigh and stretching his arms up to the sky as if to free himself from a cramp. "So, why not?"

"Well, what are we waiting for? Cholera?!" Himawari thrust her hand to the sky, as if she were pointing at God himself and threatening to drag him down from Heaven itself. "Let's go get our beach on!"

"Before anything, we unpack." Ayase shot back, hitting her on the head lightly. "And don't do that. Disregarding the idea of standing out too much, you're going to make us look like idiots."

"We're going to go over and check in." Kyle said before he went over to the main desk with Raph, leaving the group to fend for themselves against an increasingly volatile purple-haired CPU and a raven-haired CPU whose argument was escalating in stupidity and loudness.

"We won't look like idiots if we head to the beach!"

"What part of heading to the beach involves making us look less like idiots?!"

"If we go now, I guarantee you that we'll look like a bunch of smart guys! Like Stephen Hawkings!"

"I don't wanna look like a paralyzed, old man!"

"…actually, you think we can cure that with Gamindustri tech?"

"Get back on topic! And where did you even learn about Stephen Hawking, anyway?!"

"Don't interrogate me! I return the question! Where did you learn about Stephen Hawking?!"

"Don't return the question!"

**Ten Minutes and One Really Stupid Argument Later…**

"Gods…" Raph sighed in exhaustion to himself as he unzipped his bag, which was laid out on top of the bed.

After the scene in the lobby, everyone had decided to go and unpack before meeting in the lobby again before going anywhere else. But some decided to explore the resort a bit and some went to the toilet first, leaving Raph the only guy in the guys' bedroom.

As he opened his luggage bag and removed his shirt to begin changing into new clothes, he felt a very strange, discomforting feeling wash over his body. He felt a shiver run down his back, and he froze in place.

Déjà vu.

He carefully, oh so delicately and cautiously, glanced at the window that he could see out of the corner of his eye.

Their arrangements made things easier for everyone: the houses that they'd rented and were staying in were right across from each other.

So were the windows.

Memories of the resort back in Planeptune came to Raph. Vivid ones. The foremost one was the memory of being in his room, exactly as he was now, and looking outside the window.

And ending up seeing something he wasn't supposed to see.

_If I just avoid looking there, nothing will happen. _Raph said to himself in an effort to remain calm. _Besides, I'm pretty sure she went with the others to explore for a bit. The lights are off, so…_

Raph walked over to the door, trying to drown his concern in self-assurance. He reached for the doorknob, completely neglecting the fact he was without a shirt.

And as he opened it, he found himself face-to-face with the very same person he'd tried to avoid making another mistake with.

Ayase.

"Y-you!" She exclaimed, blushing bright red when her gaze ran over him. She pointed a finger at him, as if she were the prosecutor and he the guilty. "Wh-wh-what do you th-think you're doing?! W-without a shirt!"

At a loss for words and shocked beyond them anyway, Raph closed his eyes and braced himself for the quality _tsundere-smack-out-of-embarrassment _that he'd gotten accustomed to receiving every now and then.

But it never came.

He opened his eyes to see Ayase just staring at Raph.

He didn't realize what was going on inside the Lastation CPU.

A feeling like a freezing sword pierced her chest, leaving her stone cold and frozen. The silence had been transformed from that of embarrassment to that of something far heavier.

The memories of the time in Planeptune flooded the front of her mind, most especially the night when he had promised her that they would all make it alive and safe. The slight burning smell of fireworks, the salty taste of the seaside air and the cool night breeze that had washed over her neck were all things that she remembered as she recalled staring into Raph's eyes.

But looking at him now, with the numerous scars that decorated his chest and his arms, she felt like it wasn't possible. As if both Raph and the world had lied to her. Like reality had brought her hopes down in the cruelest way possible. She felt all of the emotions pulsing through her heart and leaving behind thorns of pain that only dug in farther and farther.

She felt it all.

Hurt.

Guilty.

Betrayed.

Bewilderment for feeling all of the previous.

And those thoughts, intertwined with the emotions that strangled her heart like it was in a vise, spilled out like a dam ready to burst after the hurricane.

"…you said that we'd all get out of this safe…" She said, her voice low and trembling, shaking like she was ready to break down and cry right then and there. As if it was all she could do to keep herself sane and stable. Her shoulders shook almost as violently as her voice, and she looked like she was ready to hug the wall for support. Her fists were clenched, and her eyes were downcast like she couldn't meet his.

Raph stared back at her as if he had absolutely no idea of what she was talking about, taken completely off guard. "What are you-?"

She brought her eyes up to meet his, unable to hide the tears that were threatening to spill out. A single one began to trace its way down her cheek, leaving Raph speechless. She raised her shaking fist high, only to smash it weakly against the open door like her own strength had been sapped away.

"YOU LIED TO ME!"

And with that near-guttural, almost primal cry of sorrow and grief, Ayase stormed out and left Raph to process what had just happened.

After a moment of silence and immobility, he glanced at the window again and then looked back down at the floor as if he had no idea what to do. He felt beside himself with a complex, indescribable mixture of bewilderment, guilt and hurt.

…_what…just happened?_

…_did I do something?_

He was too caught up in his own thoughts and feelings to see Kyle's figure there, leaning against the window frame and hidden by the lack of light while looking into Raph's room from afar.

* * *

Earth: April 22, 2014; 3:28 AM; Resort; Beach

"Alright, let the hormones outta their cages, guys!" Himawari cheered, leaping up into the air and pumping a fist into the air. "Let's go have fun to the max, and fulfill the desires of teenagers!"

Matt just sighed in tired irritation. "There she goes again." He then shot Grape a stare. "You'd better not make another speech."

"Well, Matt…" Grape began, patting his friend on the shoulder. "The beach is an all-important area for teenagers. Both the 2D and 3D world acknowledge this fact, and so it is widely used for prospective romance as well as more than decent fan service shots. It's the perfect place for adolescents such as ourselves to cut loose, relax and-"

"Grape, if you don't shut up, I will end you." Matt interrupted, cracking his knuckles.

"Have fun, Matt. That's what I meant to say." Grape replied, clearing his throat. "Anyway, they're planning to go ahead and play some beach volleyball. They seem to be calling for you."

Matt looked in the direction that Grape pointed in, and he could see Sakura, Kureha and Javy waving over to him. And indeed, they did have with them a beach volleyball.

"Alright." Matt nodded, beginning to walk over to them and stopping for a moment to turn to Grape again. "What are you gonna do?"

"Well, Shino and Shiina asked if they could bury me in the sand." Grape replied, chuckling.

"…why would you do that?"

"Well, cuz, y'know, I've always wanted to know what it's like to buried and they wanted to bury someone to know what it's like to bury someone. Two birds, Matt."

"…you're crazy."

"Tell me something I don't know."

"Grape!" Shiina ran over to him, and she began tugging him by the crook of his arm. "Come on, we're gonna do it now!"

"Yeah, let's go!" Shino emerged from the other side and grabbed his other arm, and the two began dragging him across the sand much to the amusement of Grape and the weirded-out strangers that saw the events unfold.

It only felt weirder to watch when Himawari ran over to join them.

"Get ready to have boobs, Grape! I can craft a mean pair!"

"I accept your challenge! Just make it look good, but no nipples! We'll get in trouble if we don't censor it!"

Matt just shook his head in disgust before he felt a sharp pain strike his back.

"Sorry!" Sakuya called out from a distance. Raph, Yuki and Kyle were standing in a circle in the knee-deep shore and were also looking at Matt. "Could you throw that back?"

Matt looked down at his feet to see a small Frisbee lying on the sand.

"Sure!" He called back, picking it up and tossing it back.

Matt decided to run over to the volleyball players quickly when the Frisbee nailed Kyle right in the chin.

* * *

"Why did I…say that?"

Ayase, who was sitting by herself underneath the shade of an umbrella a fair distance from everyone else, looked down and hugged her legs to herself.

She couldn't get the memory of what had happened earlier out of her mind.

"I called him a liar…he probably hates me now." She muttered to herself, her spirit sinking so low it may as well have been in Tartarus. She leaned her forehead against her thighs, trying to keep herself in control. "I don't even know why I said that…"

The instant those words left her lips, she felt her heart twist in protest and her mind scream otherwise. They both attacked her with memories, thoughts and emotions.

"…who am I kidding?" She said to herself, her voice on the verge of cracking. "I **do **know why…it's always like this for me, no matter who it is."

She felt like punching herself, if only her hands weren't so weak now. She tried to ball her fingers up into a fist, only to laugh in spite of herself when it hurt just to try.

"…I…I just-"

"Ayase."

She didn't look up. She didn't want to. But she knew Kyle's voice anywhere.

"…aren't you going to play a round?" Kyle asked, trying to make it sound as if nothing were amiss at all. Like everything was normal. "We'd appreciate a sixth player. We could split into teams."

But Ayase took a look at the group he'd been playing with, and then curled back up again. "…maybe later. I don't feel like it right n-"

"So it **is **because of Raph, isn't it?"

Ayase said nothing, but she turned to look at Kyle, whose face was filled with concern. "…what makes you-?"

"I know stuff's been going down between you two." Kyle answered back, sitting down next to her cross legged and sighing. "I know there's something between you two."

"It's not like that." Ayase replied, averting her gaze. "It's just…he and I made a promise before."

Kyle didn't say anything, but he listened intently.

"…back a few months, when we went to that resort in Planeptune…" She continued, the talk making her voice ever so slightly stronger. "He promised me that no one was going to die. That we would all make it through this together safely."

Kyle nodded to show he was listening, and she pressed on.

"But when I saw the scars on his body, like the ones on yours…I…I lost it. I got mad, and I called him a liar." Her voice cracked, and she took a gasp of breath before continuing. "And now, I'm not even sure of why I feel like this now. Like…like my chest is constricting around my lungs, and my heart's pounding so hard it's like it's trying to jump out of my chest. And…and like I want to cry because of so many different feelings that I don't know what kinds of tears I'd end up shedding."

"Well, it's obvious." Kyle offered with a solemn smile, drawing a heart in the sand in between the two of them with his finger, and then pointing at it. "You like him. **That **way."

Ayase just shook her head as if in denial. "No, no, no. That can't be it. He's sweet and nice and everything, but-"

"Just tell him how you feel." Kyle repeated, drawing another heart next to the first one. "He'll get the message, if that's what you're worried about."

Ayase looked at Kyle. "But-"

"Tell him." Kyle repeated again, looking into Ayase's eyes and smiling. "I bet he's really bothered about and worrying about you and what you said, even if it doesn't look like it. If you tell him, he'll understand."

"Well…" Ayase, unable to respond, just looked down at the sand. Her eyes were drawn to the two hearts, and she reached out to them. She touched one, and traced it longingly.

"You can do it." Kyle encouraged, offering her a smile. "You're Black Heart, the CPU of Lastation, aren't you?"

"…yeah. Yeah, I am." She said, her voice still shaky but now with a hardening resolve in it. She took Kyle by the hand, and he helped her to her feet. "I can do it. Just watch me."

With that, she turned and walked in the direction where Raph was standing, which was on the shore.

Leaving Kyle alone by the umbrella.

He smiled and pressed his palm against the umbrella, and then pushed himself off before walking away.

"Good luck, Noire."

* * *

"Hey! We've got ice cream~! Get your fill, before the suspicious white vans come here and load up on supplies!" Himawari hollered loudly before getting thwacked lightly by Yuki.

"We got it before we came here, but it's been in the cooler this whole time, so I guess it's still good to eat." Grape said, taking three grape-flavored popsicles and popping them into his mouth whole.

"…did you get three grape-flavored ones on purpose?" Shiina asked curiously, peering at the selection sticking out of his mouth.

Grape nodded and grinned. He tore out the wooden Popsicle sticks, and the chewed up his ice cream and swallowed, leaving his tongue and teeth with a hue of light purple.

"…you sure seem to have a lot of fun with that." Sakuya noted, picking up a chocolate fudge flavored one with a waffle cone and unwrapped the plastic around it as she spoke. "It's your favorite flavor, I'm guessing."

"Actually, no." He replied, reaching over to the other cooler and grabbing a bottle of iced tea. He chuckled, popping open the cap and taking a sip. "It's strawberry. For ice cream, anyway."

"…you're a difficult person to understand." Yuki just turned a cheek and pulled out a pair of vanilla sundaes from the cooler, and sat down next to Raph.

Raph swept his idle gaze across the sea, subconsciously letting out a sigh of relaxation.

However, looking far enough to the left granted him the sight of Ayase walking over to join them.

He was just about to call her name when he felt a poke on his shoulder. He turned to see Yuki holding out a spoonful of vanilla ice cream out to him.

"Here. Try it." She offered, a very small trace of a smile on her lips.

Raph obliged her, leaning forward and taking the spoon in his mouth. The familiar, sweet flavor of vanilla washed over his taste buds alongside the cool, cold feeling that sent a pleasant shiver through his body.

"Not bad." He commented on the flavor, chuckling gently.

Yuki just chuckled as well in reply, trying to hide the blush that feeding him had brought on.

Raph reached out for the sundae, taking the cup and the spoon in his hands, and then returned the favor. Taking a spoonful of the ice cream, he extended it towards Yuki's mouth. "Here, you try it. You haven't yet, right?"

Seeing the spoon return to her mouth sent her heart on a rollercoaster ride, and knew that her blush couldn't be hidden even in the bright sunlight. Her tongue had twisted around itself, making it harder for her to spout out any words at all. "Uh…um…"

"It's just ice cream, relax." Raph urged, pushing the spoon further towards Yuki's mouth. "Come on, try it."

Left with no other choice, Yuki opened her mouth and allowed the spoon to enter her mouth and deposit its contents.

"Hoo~" Himawari suddenly cut in, a teasing grin on her face. "This is the kind of thing I was talking about! Hormones all the way, baby!"

"Save it for the night, Raph." Vince added on, snickering as he quickly began distancing himself. s

"That's not-!"

As Raph stood to protest, he caught a glimpse of Ayase staring at them with a hand clenched over her chest.

Without a moment to spare, she turned on her heel and ran in the opposite direction away from everyone else.

Raph just turned away, his gaze passing momentarily over Matt. He was too distracted to see the difference in his friend.

Seeing Raph sit down next to Yuki, and Yuki getting all hot and bothered, only made Matt feel all the more conflicted. He could feel his chest twinge pleasantly at seeing the brunette's smile, but he could feel a twisting sensation that grinded in his chest painfully at the same time.

The sight of Yuki only made Matt remember the guilt of Formal Night.

And yet, seeing Yuki laugh and smile with Raph made him feel inexplicably angry.

He knew he was jealous.

He knew that he liked Yuki.

And knowing it didn't help him any.

Having had enough of the vortex of emotion swirling around inside his heart, Matt stood up and walked away towards an isolated, quiet part of the beachside. He passed by Sakura, who glanced at him worriedly as he strode past silently.

She, too, had troubled thoughts of her own.

Seeing Raph and Yuki together also reminded her of Formal Night. The sight of those two together filled her heart with an unpleasant emotion that bordered on anger and sadness hitting her simultaneously, and it was almost all she could do to act as if nothing were bothering her.

But her thoughts were not centered on that pair alone. The boy that had walked past her was also part of her worries.

Seeing Matt the way he was now only reminded her of what she'd done, and it made the unpleasant feeling even worse.

But she didn't know what to do.

Sakura looked at Raph again, the guilty pleasure of an accelerated heartbeat flowing through her once again as she glanced at his smiling face.


	36. Chapter 29

Chapter 29: Coming To Terms

Earth: April 22, 2014; 6:48 PM; Resort

The feeling of the small rocks and seashells biting into the soles of her bare feet as she ran.

The overwhelming twisting pain that held its cruel, burning grip around her chest.

The chilling unpleasant feeling in her heart that washed all over her body and drained it of warmth.

Ayase felt her strength begin to give way to hopelessness and sadness, and she dropped to her knees and her hands. The pain of the small rocks pressing against her skin didn't register at all with her.

…_I can't do anything anymore…_ She thought, her despairing thoughts driving her imagination back to what she had just seen.

Raph, smiling and laughing as he held out a spoon of vanilla ice cream for Yuki to eat.

And Yuki, doing the same with a blush and a smile that no one could mistake.

The thoughts drove her sanity to the brink, leaving her with nothing but assumptions and what-ifs to consider.

…_do they like each other? It would make sense. I know Blanc. I've been with her for years. _

_But I've never seen that smile on her face before. _

Ayase felt another twist of pain register in her heart as she kept thinking. _I…like him? _

The first thing she wanted to do was deny the thought and bury herself in the sand so that no one could ever find her again, but she warred with the feeling and wrested it down. _He's…so kind and…nice. But, then again…he's nice to everyone. _

_He asked Nepgear out as his date. _

_He'd done __**that**__ with Blanc, too. _

_And when we were at the resort…he helped me get over my uneasiness. He made a promise with me. _

_And back home, he'd taken everyone in. He taught us everything we know, and helped us get our disguises. And…we had so much fun together. _

_He gave us so much. Even my name. _

_Ayase Takanashi, my name, was something that Raph gave me. _

"…Ayase?"

She slowly looked up to see a pair of feet standing in front of her.

Further up, she rose to see Kyle crouching down.

"…are you…?" He asked, reaching out to pat her shoulder as if to comfort her.

Ayase felt her heart twist for the umpteenth time, and the words spilled out before she could thing. "I can't do it anymore."

Her words stopped Kyle's hands in its tracks.

"Yuki…" She managed to blurt out, her shoulders beginning to tremble. She felt her fingers dig into the sand slowly, but the pain of the jagged seashells in her hand didn't seem like it hurt at all. "Yuki…she…"

"I'm sorry, Noire."

The words forced her to look up at Kyle, and she felt the Earth stop turning when she realized that his face looked like it was in pain.

So much pain that she felt the words in her throat stop and stay there, frozen. She tried to force them out, and they emerged as weak croaks. "…why are you…why are you saying that, Kyle? You were the one who helped me…you didn't…do anything wrong…"

The boy only clenched his fists, his own face marred with the scars of guilt. It was plain to see now, even for Ayase. "I…"

"Ever since the arcade," She pressed on, as if she were trying to console him now. "You've been helping me! You're not to blame for anything!"

She didn't like seeing his face twisted in pain and guilt as it was.

Kyle looked away, his lips quivering as if he were trying not to break down. "I…I started this whole thing."

She didn't understand. She couldn't understand. "What do you-?"

"Ever since…" Kyle cut her off, trying to regain his composure. But his own guilt began pouring out, and he couldn't keep it in anymore. "Grape and I were setting up things ever since that day on the beach. We set up Formal Night, and we ended up changing things for Yuki and Raph. And for…and for you."

He felt a single tear roll down his cheek, and his gasps for air were like hiccups now. As if he were trying not to break down and cry, but his cracking, shivering voice couldn't hide anything. "…even though I did that, I still told you to go ahead and tell Raph how you feel…it's all my fault. Everything you're going through…all of the pain is my fault."

"Kyle…" Ayase, stunned beyond words, felt her own heart divided into pieces. She tried to reach out to him, but he just stood up and slowly turned his back to her.

"I don't deserve to look you in the eye anymore, Ayase." He said, his fists trembling as if he were about to be thrown into service during World War II. "I can't help you anymore. I don't even deserve to try. I'm sorry."

And with that, he walked away.

* * *

_Kyle?_

Sakura noticed him walking away, fists clenched, and out of sight.

She could feel it.

She could feel the twisting, turning aura of emotions clashing emanating from his body. Sakura walked forward as if to pursue him, and then looked down the path he had just come from.

She spotted Ayase on her knees, and Sakura instinctively ran over to the raven-haired girl.

"Ayase?" She called out, getting down on one knee and placing her hands on Ayase's shoulders as if to support her. "Are you okay? Did you hurt yourself?"

"…Sakura?" The lilac-haired girl widened her eyes in shock at hearing the Lastation CPU's voice.

It sounded spent. Tired.

Strained.

Near-broken.

"I just saw Kyle." Sakura began, moving as if she were about to help Noire up on her feet. "Did something-?"

"Nepgear, I have a question." She asked, gently pushing away the Candidate's hands. "Answer it for me, please."

Sakura just nodded.

"Do you like Raph?"

The question caught her off guard, enough to drive away almost every other thought in her mind.

And only one response came to mind. "…I don't know."

Ayase looked up at Sakura, their gazes meeting eye-to-eye. And Sakura felt a cold sensation run in her gut when she saw the twin-tailed, ever-strong Noire with tears sparkling and ready to fall.

"…what do you mean, you don't know?" Ayase asked, laughing. But her laugh sounded hollow and fake, enough for it to come across as heartbreaking.

"I'm…still trying to figure it out, myself." Sakura replied, averting her gaze.

"…sorry." Ayase apologized, curling back into a fetal position and hugging her knees to her body. "I'm just…so…"

"Confused?" Sakura offered, a bitter laugh escaping her lips. "I know how you feel…"

"…Nepgear…?" Ayase looked up to the girl standing in front of her.

She just smiled and got down on her knees, and the Candidate just placed her hand on the CPU's shoulder in her attempt to comfort her.

"…even I can tell, Noire." She said knowingly, the bitterness in her laugh also apparent in her smile. "You're confused. But at least you know yourself better than I know myself. You can admit to liking him, right?"

Ayase just stared at Sakura, silence her answer.

"See?" Sakura said matter-of-factly, and she patted the twin-tailed girl on her shoulder again. "You know it. Even if you deny it. That's just like you, you know."

Ayase just shook her head weakly. "But-"

"I told him myself that I wasn't sure if I liked him. But I'm not really sure if I do." Sakura replied, her eyes downcast as if she were trying to find something good about herself to feel reassured about. "If I think about it now, I would know that I once liked Raph the way you do now. But growing closer to him made me realize that what I loved most was the Raph that saw me as a friend. Not anything else."

Ayase felt the question rise through her throat and come out before she could even begin to filter it. "Why are you telling me this? I only wanted to know if you liked him."

Sakura just smiled in reply, standing back to her own two feet and glanced at the setting sun that sat like a lazy eye on the edge of the glittering horizon. "I guess your question made me think hard enough about it, and it came out before I could even think about keeping it to myself."

She offered the Lastation CPU a helping hand. "I had the chance to tell him what I wanted, Noire. And…I guess I just want you to do the same."

The raven-haired girl smiled and took Nepgear's hand, staggering to her feet.

Her doubts, her sadness and her hopelessness had all been driven away, replaced by a fiery, burning force that made her toes tingle and set her heart ablaze. She felt her smile reinforced by bars of courage, and the tears of grief that had threatened to spill out had been wiped clean off.

"…thank you, Nepgear." She said, her grip on Sakura's hand tightening for an instant in a friendly, grateful squeeze. "I've got it now."

"You'd better hurry, then." Sakura replied, pointing up at the sky and grinning. "The fireworks will start soon."

Ayase nodded decisively, her fists clenched and her grin fierce &amp; prepared for the worst.

She turned around and began running.

* * *

"Raph!"

The boy turned around at the sound of someone calling his name, and was taken aback at the sight of Ayase running at him intently as if she were a missile and he the lone target.

"Wai-Ayase?!" He asked, panicked and bewildered as he prepared for some sort of violent impact to rock his body without any explanation whatsoever.

It never came.

His eyes widened when, just a few strides away from him, Ayase suddenly lost her footing and began to slip backwards.

"Hey!" He called out instinctively, encircling her body with one arm and holding firmly onto her hand with the other arm's hand, stopping the fall magnificently. "You okay? Don't run like that on the beach."

"S-sorry." She said, standing back up proper and distancing herself from him ever so slightly, trying to hide the faint blush that had come on from Raph catching her like that.

"Don't make me worry about you." He replied, laughing. "I won't be able to do that all the time. Come on, the fireworks are gonna-"

"Raph…I-I'm sorry." She blurted out, her voice forceful but sincere as she took an apprehensive step in his direction. "For shouting at you before."

Raph just shook his head. "It's alright. I don't know what I did to upset you, but-"

"I…I have something to tell you." She cut him off, trying to keep her mouth moving calmly so that she wouldn't stutter and ruin it. Every fiber of her being was running on pure electricity, every molecule wanted to curl up and hide in a hole far away from that spot.

But she fought the feeling as best she could.

Raph tilted his head curiously, absolutely no clue to what she was trying to say getting to him at all. "What's that, then?"

She clenched her fists.

She took a deep breath.

She steadied her heart.

And she took a step forward. "I-"

***BOOM* *BOOM* *CRACKLE***

The world instantly turned red, to the pair's surprise. The sound of a muffled, distant explosion rattled their hearts like a subwoofer.

"Wow, they don't look half bad." He admired, smiling before turning back to Ayase. "Sorry, I couldn't hear you. What was that?"

Another colorful explosion of green and orange bloomed in the sky life a flower of fire, and Ayase just laughed to herself and turned around.

"Nothing, idiot."

* * *

"Wow, look at that!" Himawari let out a gasp of awe and pointed at the sky. "The fireworks here aren't bad! Earth's pyromaniacs are pretty good!"

"I'm pretty sure you're talking about pyro technicians, Himawari." Grape shot back, grinning as he handed out cans of soda to everyone he could.

As an extremely large firework of dazzling, shimmering colors filled the sky, Vince pointed at it and raised his voice. "GOODBYE, PHILIPPINES!"

Which, of course, made everyone within a fifty yard radius stare at him as if he'd lost his mind, gone to the lost-and-found center for it and then start talking into the pager.

"What?" Sakuya asked, bereft of words and comments.

"It's the name of one of the bigger fireworks around here." Kyle offered, and everyone just accepted that and continued watching.

Sakura, taking it with a grain of salt, just glanced at the raven-haired, twin-tailed girl that stood beside her. That same raven-haired, twin-tailed girl just smiled back at Sakura.

"You're okay with this?" Sakura asked quietly so that no one could overhear, and she indicated Raph, who was standing a good distance away, with a gesture of the head.

"I already told you everything, didn't I?" She replied, taking a sip from her drink and sighing. "Besides, I think I realized something important."

"What is it?"

"Well…I think my feelings may have been misplaced."

"…you mean you never liked Raph in the first place?"

"No, that's not what I meant. Just…that I think I love someone else instead."

"Oh, really?"

"Mm. He's been helping me all this time. He's been kind to me…even before Raph was. I realized it earlier. I really was in love with Raph."

"Well, not until a few minutes ago."

"Haha. Yeah. Well, how about you?"

"Me?"

"Yeah, you. What are you going to do now?"

"I think I want to keep being friends with everyone forever. I think this whole thing has me exhausted."

"Really?" Ayase nudged Sakura playfully, her tone becoming teasing. "No one comes to mind?"

Sakura tried to reply, but an image came to her mind that stopped the words in her throat.

The image of her sleeping on Matt's shoulder as they sat on the terrace.

_Huh? _She thought, surprised at herself. _Why did I…?_

"…? Something wrong, Sakura?"

"No, it's nothing."


	37. Chapter 30

Chapter 30: Riverside

Earth: April 23, 2014; 8:19 AM; Raph's Vacation House

"Aww~" Shiina let out a groan of complaint and stretched her arms out to the sky. "There's NOTHING. TO. DO."

"I'd love for us to go back to the resort." Kureha replied, nodding. She then threw herself onto the floor in despair, beginning to roll around like a child. "WHY DOES THE DISCOUT ONLY LAST FOR ONE NIGHT?!"

"Not much we can do about that, can we?" Grape said, laughing as he swiped through his phone.

"Well, there's a cheaper place we can go to that's close by." Kyle offered helpfully. "It's pretty much a beach, so…"

"Ugh, **another** one?" Matt just groaned in complaint, leaning on the wall for support and deftly smacking his forehead onto it.

"Matt has a point." Yuki nodded in agreement, closing her book. "We just came from a resort, so I think that we should visit a place with a different feel to it."

"Raph!" Everyone turned at the sound of Himawari's voice, loud as it was. She was standing at the very top of the stairs, and she pointed a finger at him. "This is your province! Your homeland! Your mancave! Surely you must know of something we can do!"

"Well," Raph glanced off in another direction. "I know a river close by, too. The water's even drinkable, last I remember."

"…more water?" Matt's voice was flat and dull, as if he were working the graveyard shift at Family Mart on a Monday Night. "Are you trying to drown us?"

"I'm open to the idea." Sakuya said, smiling. "How do we get there, Raph? I'd like to hear it."

"…well, that's the thing." Raph replied, his voice uneasy. "We need to hike to get there."

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"

Everyone turned around to see Javy shriveling to the floor and Himawari on their knees, looking completely drained of any and all motivation. "I DON'T WANNA EXERCISE!"

"NO WAY IN HELL I'M GONNA HIKE FOR MORE WATER!" Matt agreed violently.

"That matter aside," Ayase said, completely ignoring the screaming stooges. "How far is the hike?"

Raph just returned the question with a look of doubt. "If you really want to go, it's pretty far."

She just looked back at him, bewildered. "Huh? What are you-?"

Raph let out a sigh, interrupting her. "Look, Ayase. I don't count the steps I take. Only the healthy do that."

"Well, we might as well do it." Sakuya said decisively, grinning as she raised a finger up. "It'll probably be fun."

"A heap of exercise right into a cool stream." Grape thought out loud, grinning. "Sounds…strangely delightful."

"Is the place that good, Raph? Kyle asked, turning to his friend. "Good enough that we'd hike for it?"

"Fresh, clean water and great outdoorsy surroundings." Raph replied, shrugging. "If that's your thing…"

"It's settled, then!" Himawari declared, thrusting a fist to the sky. "Throw on some clothes, pack some more, go to the bathroom and then meet back here in fifteen! Anyone more than a minute late will be left behind or used as fish bait!"

"…earlier you were complaining about walking and exercising, and now you're telling us to hurry up…" Ayase grumbled, grinding a fist into the lilac-haired girl's side. "Don't just do what you want, you ditz. Besides, I don't think we have fishing rods."

Himawari just grinned and shook her head. "Naïve, you are, Ayase. I come prepared."

Suddenly, a fishing rod flew into the air above the Planeptune CPU's head. She grabbed it and pointed it at the raven-haired CPU, grinning. "See?"

"Who-?" Ayase turned around to see Grape behind her, grinning with a fishing rod of his own slung over his shoulder.

Next to him was a bag full of rods sticking out.

"Sorry, Ayase." He said, though his apologetic tone was not made to sincere with him laughing. "I was only gonna bring one, but she made me buy a bunch and bring them along."

"…well, you're the only one here who'll go along with any of her schemes…" Ayase just pinched the bridge of her nose before turning back to the girl who was just grinning ear-to-ear behind her.

_Goodness, she's a handful._ Noire thought, a smile returning to her face.

"C'mon, folks! If you're not done with your biz in the next fifteen minutes, I'mma wring you up with fishing string and feed you to the catfish!" Himawari replied, her voice comically harsh.

Everyone had but one response.

There were no catfish in that part of the country.

Or fish, for that matter.

* * *

Earth: April 23, 2014; 8:41 AM; Road

"Are we close yet?"

"Not yet, Himawari." Kyle replied as he stretched his arms out. "We're still on a main road. We still have to go through the rough parts of the path to get there."

"Yeah." Raph agreed, letting out a huff as he continued to press on. "We're close enough, though. Another minute of walking, maybe."

Matt just nodded silently. Feeling restless, he began walking slightly faster and began to overtake everyone else.

"Hey, no fair!" Himawari called out and pointed at Matt. "I call first dibs!"

"Dibs on what, getting there?" Ayase replied, sighing and grabbing the would-be sprinter by the collar and reining her back in before she could take off. "We're here to relax, so do so."

"Bis Sis, just take your time." Sakura replied, laughing. "It's no good if we go on a trip and get stressed."

"What she's trying to say is this." Yuki cut in, her gaze locked onto the horizon they were passing. "Don't make trouble for the rest of us."

"Aww, meanie~" Himawari replied, and she suddenly sidled up to the brunette and threw her arms around her waist.

And then Himawari initiated what looked to be the squeeze with the arm strength of a gorilla.

"That doesn't look…right." Kureha muttered, slowly distancing herself from Himawari. "Rather…that looks like it can kill."

"It's okay~!" Shiina just jumped energetically and threw her arms to the sky. "Our Big Sister doesn't get or give hugs often. So we have to make up for quantity in quality! And who better to do the job than Himawari?!"

"We crunched the numbers already." Shino added. "Himawari's hug strength is right up there with the Iron Maiden and the Bear Trap."

_Why would you calculate something like that? _Ayase thought to herself, but she decided against speaking out.

"…you know, I think we did a good job of picking the girls' clothes." Kyle whispered to Grape as they walked in the midst of the group.

"You think so?" Grape replied, glancing at everyone for a bit before he pulled out his earphones and plugged them into his phone. "Don't they seem like how they usually are?"

"No, no." Kyle denied, pointing the girls out using his eyes. "They look really good."

Himawari was wearing an orange sleeveless shirt with a yellow neckline, complimented by her light blue denim shorts and a mix of pink and green flip flops. She also had a light green scrunchie for her ponytail. Sakura was wearing a white sleeveless blouse with frills on the neckline, along with a pair of dark blue denim roll-up shorts in addition to a pair of ordinary green slippers.

Ayase had taken the liberty of wearing a brown t-shirt along with a light red mid-length skirt that stopped at the knees with white open toed shoes. Kureha wore a matching outfit, though her tee was dark red and looked a little too big on her, and her skirt was also light green. Down low, she had a pair of black sandals.

Yuki was wearing a pair of brown short pants that stopped just below the knees, and was also equipped with a purple tank top of her own and beige flat shoes. Shino and Shiina donned matching tank tops with inverted yellow and purple colors, and also had matching skirts and flip flops.

Sakuya had taken the strange initiative with her outfit, wearing a tennis player's uniform as if she were Sharapova. She even had a fitting white headband on her forehead.

"…well, they always look pretty, so isn't it the norm?" Grape replied nonchalantly after glancing at all of the girls. "You should be mentally prepared for this. You were there when we were deciding the outfits."

"Well…" Kyle suddenly pointed an accusing finger at his friend, who already had one ear occupied by his earphones. "Wait, you're the one who's always going on about hormones and shit. Why are you acting like this is nothing?"

"What do you expect me to do?" Grape replied, grinning as his fingers pressed the touchscreen on his phone. The music library came up, and he began swiping through it at a blurring pace. "Besides, how they look is how they look. I certainly do enjoy the view, but it's not like anything else can or should be done."

"Well, true." Kyle replied, sighing. "But you know, if you look at us, don't we kinda…I dunno…"

"Pale in comparison?" Grape finished for him, looking at the rest of the guys present.

Raph was wearing a standard plain dark blue t-shirt, khaki shorts and flip flops, the way he usually does most every day. Matt wore his own yellow tee and a pair of running shorts along with sandals.

"I guess." Kyle said, looking down at his own outfit. Kyle was wearing a tee and shorts, along with a pair of rubber shoes.

He shot Grape a look, scanning him up and down. "But you look like you had a hard time deciding what you would wear. What's with the bag?"

"Oh, this?" Grape looked down and pulled on the strap of the messenger bag he had with him. "I just have spare clothes. And a few other things."

Kyle just looked him up and down again, shaking his head. "Don't you think that your outfit's a little…?"

Grape was wearing an incredibly form-fitting dry-fit black shirt that outlined his body almost too much, as if the shirt were his skin. He also wore a pair of cargo shorts with a black and grey camouflage pattern and a pair of black and grey Crocs.

"…it was either this or a tank top for me, and I have spares of both kinds of shirts in my bag." He replied, grinning.

"…please wear something else. I can see too much." Kyle groaned.

"We're here!" Raph called out for everyone to hear.

Everyone stopped in front of a gate, and Raph opened it for everyone. Behind it was a dirt road that led to the side.

As everyone proceeded through it, they all had to clench their eardrums when Grape spoke.

"Woah!" He awed. "Now this looks more like something to hike!"

They were already walking through stereotypical countryside nature. Trees of varying heights were laid out all around them like a WWF brochure, giving off the strangely appealing smell of the outdoors.

"Be careful." Raph warned, stepping forward and taking the lead. "We'll have to get into single file just to get there. The path gets smaller the further we go. Also, it gets steep higher up, so it's gonna get rougher."

As they abided by the suggestion and lined up, they all continued forward and enjoyed the scenery.

An extremely wide expanse of farmland was visible from their position. It looked long and flat, and everyone could tell that the extremely faint scent of what reminded them of flour wafted from those pastures.

It didn't take them long for them to reach the spot that looked exactly like what Raph was talking about.

"WHOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"

Himawari ran forward, suddenly alive with more energy than a nuclear reactor undergoing a breakdown. Suddenly completely ignoring the rocky road and performing somersaults in place, she landed on her feet after a triple backflip. "YES, THIS IS WHAT WE NEED!"

"…your taste is a little different than what I expected if this is exactly what you think we need." Ayase replied, looking at the scenery.

The river itself had eroded the surrounding riverbank and dried up a bit. Natural five foot high dirt and stone walls stood up around the stream itself.

But the water sparkled like a dream, as if ice crystals from the top of Mount Olympus had been liquefied by the gods themselves.

"Wow, this certainly looks like a place to relax and chill." Kyle commented, admiring the scene as they continued walking to look for a spot they could sit down and make their base in.

"I'm surprised a place like this is near your house." Vince said, casting his gaze about and taking in the whole scene.

"Tell me about it." Raph said, letting out a laugh in reply. "I was surprised when I first saw the place."

Eventually, they stopped at a particularly flat area and decided they'd set up there. The sound of the river water running was tempting, as if Aphrodite had added her perfume to Poseidon's sea and breathed sweet whispers into its every molecule.

"Okay, let's set up already and get to it." Matt said, bouncing on his heels.

"Oh, I'll help you." Sakura offered, approaching him and taking one of the bags from him.

"It's cool." Matt refused politely, insisting as he tried to take the bag back. "I got it."

"No, don't be ridiculous." She continued, snatching the bag away and holding it out of Matt's reach. "We can't just leave someone to do the work."

"Well, okay." Matt conceded, smiling. He pointed over to a particular spot. "Come on, help me out over here."

"Sure thing." She agreed, and the two walked over to the area and began unloading their baggage.

"Hmm?" Sakuya just grinned at the sight of the two beginning to work together. "They sure seem close, don't they?"

"Summer does things, man." Vince just chuckled. "It's amazing."

"Agreed." Sakuya replied, nodding.

…_okay…? _

Raph felt that the conversation had begun to take a strange turn, but he refrained from commenting on it.

* * *

**Ten Minutes Later…**

"Hey, come over here and check it out!" Himawari called out excitedly to her sister. "Nep. Jr, come on! Else you're gonna miss out on the obligatory underwater level!"

"You can go ahead, Sakura." Matt said, smiling. He could see her restless expression that screamed _I wanna go_. "We'll finish up here."

"Thanks, Matt." She replied gratefully before standing up and dashing over to her sister and the rest of the girl, who had already waded in the knee-high water.

As she took a step in, she giggled and yelped at the same time. "It's cold!"

"Surprisingly so, actually." Sakuya said, crouching down and dipping her fingers into the stream. "Perfect for a hot summer's day."

And then everybody felt a wave strike them, dousing the lower half of their bodies in water.

"Hey, Himawari!" Ayase yelled in complaint, turning to the cheekily grinning purple-haired girl. "What do you think you're doing?!" We're getting wet!"

"What do you think I baited Nep. Jr in here for?" She shot back, her smile growing more devious as she prepped her arms. "Now I can get you all at once!"

"We're not gonna let you!" Shiina answered that with a fiery grin, clenching her fists. "We're gonna get you wet!"

And a short distance away, the guys had finished setting up the rest area and were just watching the war escalate.

"Summer sure is nice, isn't it?" Vince just chuckled, sitting cross legged on the blanket they'd laid out on the ground. "The view is great."

"The view?" Matt asked, and all of the other guys just followed Vince's gaze.

The sight of girls playing the water.

Truly, one that awakened the inner man.

"Yeah, that view." Vince replied, snickering. "That glorious view."

"Uh…that's messed up, Vince." Matt's voice was shaky, his somewhat just and morally right stand being betrayed also by his reddening face and wide eyes still directed in glances at the girls.

"Don't act all innocent, Matt." Kyle just shot back, laughing. "You're enjoying it as much as he is."

"As if you can talk." Grape just sighed, sipping from his water jug as he glanced at the girls. "Just enjoy the view inside, and don't let a single trace of enjoyment show on your face."

"I think I don't want to hear anything about this from you, Grape." Raph said. "Don't just assume we're all like you."

"Ho?" Grape smirked and pointed back at the girls. "Then tell me how much your inner man enjoys that scene."

And when the guys looked to see what he was talking about, they were torn.

That is, between looking away and epoxying their eyes to the view.

"Don't just trip so suddenly, Himawari." Sakura groaned in complaint, pinned under her big sister. "We could've gotten hurt. Be more careful."

"Sorry, hehe." The culprit just scratched the back of her head sheepishly. "But on the bright side, we can relish in the cool feeling of water all over our feminine bodies."

"Don't start going and saying something like that to justify pushing us all down." Ayase groaned, peeling herself off of Kureha.

Yuki lifted her head, trying to push Shino and Shiina off of her. "I'M GONNA GIVE YOU TWO SECONDS TO RUN!"

"Goodness me…" Sakuya, the only one to have evaded Himawari's assault, had been drenched entirely in the explosion of water afterwards. She delicately lifted her wet shirt that was sticking to her skin. "I'll need to change soon."

Grape took a single casual glance and then turned away, reaching for his bag. "…oh, so she picked purple today? Surprisingly frilly, too. I forget she's quite mature in comparison to some of the others…"

"Grape, please don't take note of the color of her underwear. Please." Raph practically begged, trying to keep his expression as straight as possible.

"Well, you can just absorb the rest of the view, then." Grape replied, pointing at each girl individually. "Take in the view of their shining, sleek skin glittering in the sparkling, warm sunlight as if they were fairies of the spring."

Kyle just slapped his face, averting his gaze from the girls. "Grape, don't start."

He raised a finger, gesturing to the girls subtly once before lowering his hand. "See the slender, feminine lines of a woman touched by the nixies of the water. The ever so slight traces and drops of sweat by the napes of their necks, an enticing sight to behold. Something else would be the water getting on their clothes, providing an innocent kind of eroticism in the form of transparent clo-"

"Please, be quiet. Forever." Matt replied, trying to hide his reddening face.

* * *

**Fifteen Minutes Later…**

"You guys okay?" Raph asked as Yuki walked back to the rest spot, everything from her fingertips to her hair dripping in water. "Actually, are **you **okay?"

"Yeah, they got bored of attacking each other." She replied, relieved, as she sat down.

"Want a drink?" Raph offered, pulling out a bottle of fruit-flavored energy drink. "We brought a whole lot."

"…sure thing." Yuki smiled and took the drink from his hand. Looking at the drink, she noticed that it wasn't full. Around a fifth of the beverage was gone. "Oh, did someone drink out of this one already?"

"Uh, yeah." Raph nodded, sighing. "I did. It's a little hot, especially for me since I didn't go into the water. Don't worry. I'm not sick or anything."

_That's not the point, you idiot. _She thought to herself, glancing down at the bottle in her hands. _Even if I've read about it enough times to know the cliché in and out, this particular situation still can't be prepared for. _

_Drinking from the same drink as you is an age-old thing in manga and doujins, after all. _

Yuki, stealing nervous glances at Raph and trying to put her heart to rest, unscrewed the cap of the bottle.

Staring down at the rim of the plastic, she felt her skin shiver in nervous giddiness and her heart jumping in leaps and bounds.

…_well, here goes._

She brought the piece of plastic to her lips.

The molded plastic pressed into her lips like any other bottle. The cool liquid sloshed in small tides inside her mouth, just like any other drink.

And yet.

It felt so much different.

_It's…still a little warm. _She felt her heart rate, already riding at the speed of Black Beauty, explode and run as if it'd been struck by lightning seven times in the span of a second.

"…hey, you don't look very good." Raph's voice suddenly caught her off guard, almost making Yuki lose her composure and drop the bottle.

"Wha-what are you talking about?" She asked him, acting as if nothing were wrong at all.

"Are you sunburnt already? Or do you have a fever?" Raph asked, getting a concerned. He drew a little closer, nearing her face to get a closer look. He placed his hand onto her forehead to check her temperature. "Doesn't seem like it, though."

_Don't try this crap on me! _She wanted to strike out as strong as she could if it weren't for the fact that doing anything might give her away. _I may write doujins, but that doesn't mean I'm immune to the shit that happens in them!_

"No, seriously, I'm fine!" She denied, inching away from Raph. "And besides, think for a moment! Mind giving me a little personal space?"

"Oh." Raph, realizing what he was doing, returned to his initial position with a reddened face. "…sorry."

"I-it's okay. Just don't make a habit of it, Raph, or I'll hit you."

"Please don't do that. I think I'd die if you did."

* * *

…_what am I supposed to do now?_

Kyle let out a forlorn sigh as he hung his head, sinking his feet into the water and smiling at the coolness that ran up his bare legs.

_I apologized and everything, but now what? Does she hate me, or something? I guess I wouldn't be surprised. _

_After everything I made her go through. _

Kyle just took a deep breath and closed his eyes.

"Hey."

Kyle turned around, wide-eyed at the sound of that slightly nervous, awkward voice behind him.

"The water's cold, right?" Ayase asked, smiling as she placed her hands on her knees and bent down. "Perfect for a hot day."

"…mm, yeah." Kyle nodded, averting his gaze.

_Why is she coming to me? After I said all that…_

"…mind if I sit here?" She asked, taking another hesitant step forward.

"…sure." Kyle replied quietly, not looking at her.

And just like that, Ayase just walked over and sat directly next to him. She also dipped her hands in the shallow stream, letting out a sigh of relaxation as the cool water ran over her feet.

And for a while, they sat in silence. Nothing but the sound of everyone else's chatter filled the air with its noise, leaving Kyle and Ayase quiet.

…_awkward! _Kyle thought, the mood of their silence not lost on him. _It's too awkward! _

He shot an uneasy glance at the girl sitting next to him.

_Well, what am I expecting? After what happened, I'm lucky just to talk to her at all. _

"Hey, Kyle?"

He stiffened, and turned to her while trying to look as casual and relaxed as possible.

But when he met eyes with her, he averted them again.

The feeling of guilt welled up again, and he inadvertently clenched his fists. A gloom came over his chest, and it felt like his neck weighed a million tons when he tried to look her way.

…_it's no use. I'm just not-_

"I just wanted to thank you."

Kyle looked back at her, wide eyed. "…what?"

"I never would have been able to push my feelings forward if it weren't for you." She said, turning to him with a grateful smile on her face. "I wouldn't have been able to come to terms with myself if you hadn't helped me."

_Why are you thanking me? _

"If you hadn't helped me, I don't know what I would have done."

_Don't thank me. I made you go through all that…_

"…I can tell, Kyle. That look on your face. And when you talked to me yesterday."

Kyle felt the world stop around him, a chill running down his back as the girl next to him just gave him a knowing smile.

"You feel guilty, don't you?"

Kyle, at a loss for words, wasn't sure whether or not to tear his eyes away from Ayase or to keep them locked on her.

"…Kyle, if I hadn't pushed my feelings forward, I would have remained trapped in that cage for who knows how long. I would have kept hurting."

Ayase just looked down at the water that trailed past her toes. "But you saved me. You helped me break free from myself."

She turned her eyes to him. "So…I don't want to see you like this. I want you to laugh and smile the way you used to. Talk to me the way you used to."

Kyle, taken completely aback by the whole assault, wasn't sure what to say. "…but…"

"Kyle." She just let out a laugh. "Wanna try out the water guns we brought?"

"…alright."

* * *

_For some reason…my chest hurts. _

Matt touched the water with his hands, letting the coolness run over every finger as if he were trying to rid himself of his karma.

But his hands still shook. They shook and trembled, and Matt couldn't really grasp understand it himself.

But he knew there was a gloomy feeling hanging over him. A tightness in his chest, as if his ribs were clenching down on his organs like a python.

And he knew that it was only worse when he saw Yuki and Raph together.

…_did they really have to do all of that in open air? _Matt thought to himself, getting the urge to hit something. He slapped the water, ignoring the splash that wet his shorts and the lower end of his shirt. _Sharing a drink, and checking for temperature…what the hell is that?_

Matt looked up, squinting when the light of the sun was getting into his eyes.

He turned around, and he walked back to the group with his fists clenched.


	38. Chapter 31

Chapter 31: The Usual Idiocy

April 29, 2014; 4:45 PM; Raph's House;

"Ugh, I'm so TIRED." Matt groaned, throwing open the front door, rushing inside and throwing himself onto the couch in the living room. "I wanna sleeeeeeeeeep~~~"

"Then sleep." Raph replied, irritated. "And don't just leave the door open."

"And greet the girls when you come in." Kyle added, pointing to Shino and Shiina. They'd been standing by the doorway, and had been fabulously ignored by Matt when he'd entered. "You'll make them sad."

"Matt's a meanie!" Shiina said, confirming what Kyle said with teary eyes. "Totally mean!"

"Don't make them cry, Matt." Grape handed the twins a paper bag of french fries as he walked in, closing the door behind him. He walked past Raph and Kyle, placed a massive amount of plastic bags in the living room, and switched on the PS3. "Not the best rep to have."

"I didn't mean to." Matt shot back grumpily, and then faced the twins and bowed apologetically. "Uh, sorry about that."

They just rushed forward, tackle-hugging Matt. "It's okay!" They said in cheery unison.

"So?" Grape turned around, his eye falling onto the other girls who were just coming in the room. "Anything interesting go on while we weren't around? Homicide in the neighborhood? Encounter with the third kind?"

"Neither." Ayase replied flatly, shaking her head. "And not much. Just a normal, peaceful day."

"I see." Grape pulled out one of the Ps3 disc cases. "So? Round of COD, anyone?"

"…I dunno." Sakuya muttered, glancing at the controllers. "We already played plenty of COD earlier…"

"…I can tell." Grape responded, his gaze resting on the **Prestige 10** that sat on the screen. "Still…Prestige 10…that's kinda admirable. You guys should have- oh, wait. Yeah, you did use everyone's profiles already."

"How bored do you have to be?" Javy asked in disbelief, putting down the controller had picked up and deciding not to pick it up a second time.

"As bored as she is." Yuki pointed up in the direction of the girls' room.

As everyone peered around the corner in curiosity, they saw Sakura attempting to pull someone whom they couldn't quite make out through the doorway.

And it was easy to tell that the victim was putting up one heck of a fight.

"…uh…what's…?" Raph decided to voice what was on everyone's minds, but were unsure if they were allowed to ask.

"Oh, this looks interesting." Grape said, and then he headed for the kitchen. "I'll go get some snacks. You guys want any?"

"I don't think this is the time to be looking for a snack!" Raph retorted, and then turned back to Sakura. "Sakura, what are you doing?!"

"Oh, perfect timing!" Still trying to pull the person out of the door unsuccessfully, she looked at everyone with a pleading expression. "Someone, please stop my sister before she starts painting the rooms!"

"…wait, why would she…?" Raph, completely baffled by the request, wasn't sure what to say.

"You don't know?" Grape asked, returning from the kitchen with a small bowl of peanuts. "She'll probably paint a wall, watch it dry, and then repeat the process until she's bored of that too."

"…why do you know that?" Ayase asked, completely baffled. "I never would have guessed that."

"Well, she's bored, right?" Grape replied, his tone so matter-of-fact that it was almost unsettling. "She's gotta do something to kill the time."

"Hang on." Sakuya held up her hand as if telling everyone to stop. "That doesn't answer the question. How did you know that it that was what she was doing?"

"Well, we haven't checked, have we? It's just a possibility, and a pretty high one at that. Here, hold this for a second." Grape said, walking over to the door and handing the bowl of peanuts over to Shino. "Eat it if you like."

He stared at the door for a moment, looked down at Sakura trying to hold the door open, and then back at the door. He took a deep breath and let it out, as if preparing himself to skydive off of a cliff. "…hey, Himawari? I got the leftovers from work that you asked for, so-"

The doorway immediately slammed open and Himawari came flying out, tackle-hugging Grape and sending him onto the floor.

"Thank you~~~" She cried out, nuzzling her cheek into his stomach affectionately. "I knew I could believe in you, my Consumption Comrade~~~"

Everyone just stared at the scene in front of them, unsure of what to make of the situation. _Consumption Comrade…?_

"Is that what's in the bags?" Kureha pointed out, glancing at the plastic bags sitting in the living room next to one of the shelves.

"Before any of that," Grape suddenly stood to his feet, forced to carry Himawari in his arms as he walked back into the room. "What were you doing in here?"

Everyone followed him, and they saw newpapers all over the floor along with paint buckets and a multitude of brushes scattered everywhere.

"So you **were** trying to paint in here." Raph muttered, marching inside and picking up the buckets. "Come on, let's get these out of here."

"Roger." Grape affirmed, putting Himawari down. "Come on, you're helping. You started this whole thing."

"Yeah, yeah." Himawari replied lazily, waving it off. "I'll pick up the-woah!"

Having taken a step forward, she stepped onto a stray paintbrush and fell forward violently, managing to hit Grape in the chin with her head. Falling backwards, he was then subjected to a violent impact courtesy of Himawari falling face-flat into his stomach.

"That…looked painful." Sakura commented, looking down at Grape's twisted expression of pain. "If she'd gone for the elbow instead, you'd be a goner."

"Sorry, Grape!" Himawari cried out, getting onto him and shaking him as if to wake him from a coma. "Don't take away my leftovers, please!"

"…ugh, I won't, don't worry." Grape groaned, trying to sit up. "Himawari get off for a second and-"

Unfortunately, due to Himawari's position, the two were now stuck with Himawari in his lap with her rear directly on his waist. The two were face-to-face, as well.

"…isn't this called the Lotus Blossom Position?" Grape, after staring at Himawari at point blank range for a few moments, turned and looked straight at Sakuya. "I'm pretty sure that's what this is."

"Oh, I've heard of this one!" Himawari agreed, grabbing Grape by the shoulders and moving him aside so that she could see Sakuya. "This is it, right? I remember from playing that game you linked me to, Sakuya!"

"…how the hell are you two so okay with that position?" Matt muttered to himself, trying not to feel awkward as he averted his gaze from the two sitting on the floor with one on top of the other.

"…well, that's certainly true." Sakuya, tilting her head, nodded. "It's one of the more intimate positions in the book. Yuki's written this one in her doujins, so she'd know better than I wou-"

Everyone ducked, and a whoosh of wind accompanied by a blur of dark red flew past and struck the far end of the wall.

"Shut it, Vert." The menacing voice filled with killing intent clearly came from Yuki, and everyone inched away from the potential homicidal woman that was the Lowee CPU.

"Come on, let's clean." Sakura urged, crouching and beginning to fold up the newspapers. "Big Sis, you too."

"Got it." Himawari called back, and then she turned to Grape. "You heard her, so help me up~"

"Can't do that if you're on top of me." Grape shot back, chuckling. "Get off, please."

"Fine, fine." She said, getting off of him and quickly bouncing over to her little sister and grabbing a stack of newspapers.

"Goodness…" Grape muttered, getting to his feet and following her. "Come on, let's make this quick."

"Hey, Grape. I got a question." Himawari started, and she quickly shoved the newspapers into his arms.

"Sure." He replied openly. "I'll answer whatever question you-"

"Ever had a girlfriend?"

Everyone in the room froze at the heavily loaded question.

_WHAT THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOU'RE ASKING?!_

"Hey, Big Sis!" Sakura said, turning around with a bright red face. "What are you-?!"

Grape's sudden laugh cut everyone off, and they turned their faces to him with a surprise.

"Nope! Never had one in my life, and no one will probably ever like me that way, so I'm probably gonna remain that way for the rest of it too!" He said, grinning. "Why do you ask?"

_Grape…you just said something incredibly sad. _

That was the thought running through everyone else's mind as they stared at him, the mood turning awkward for everyone else present.

Except for one person, who either chose to ignore it or didn't care either way.

"Well, you didn't even bat an eye when I was all over you~" Himawari's tone was teasing, and she just laughed. "I kinda figured that you had a lot of experience, you know?"

"Oh. Well, I guess it could come across that way." Grape replied, nodding thoughtfully. "Sorry to disappoint, but I'm about as inexperienced as the typical virgin."

"Please don't use the word _virgin_ so easily." Raph replied, trying to break the strange tension everyone else was feeling in the room except for the pair having the conversation. "Come on, let's clean."

"Got it!" Grape and Himawari replied, and then they began lifting the newspaper stacks out of the room.

As the pair left, everyone else kept this one thought in their mind while staring after them:

_How the hell did they go through that entire thing so casually?_

* * *

**Fifteen Minutes Later…**

"So, wanna head to the park?" Javy proposed, plopping down onto the couch without any trace of energy left in his body.

"I don't wanna go." Shino replied, looking down at the floor and raising her legs up by an inch. "We go there when we get bored of games, so we're bored of that place too."

_Wow. _Javy thought.

"Actually, I like the sound of that, though." Kureha objected, pointing at the television monitor being used by Javy and Matt as they shot the living hell out of each other in COD. "The weather looked nice, today."

"…well, we definitely need to do something if you were paying attention to the weather channel." Kyle replied in disbelief.

"Well, there is going to be a festival in Melinville."

Everyone turned at Raph's words.

"Oh, really?" Javy asked curiously, not taking his eyes off of the screen "Like the ones with lechon baboy and crispy pata, and the people who dance to really loud and annoying music that you usually can't understand because the volume is too loud plus the fact that people usually use low-quality speakers?"

"That was a very accurate description of what it **isn't**." Raph replied, letting out a tired sigh.

"No, I know this one." Vince said. "Last year's theme was German, so everyone put on racist clothes and got drunk. Even my dad passed out in the party."

"Yeah, that one." Kyle nodded, and then he turned to the girls. "This year's theme fits you all much more, though."

"Why?" Himawari asked through a muffled voice as she looked up from her hamburger. "Is it a Scandinavian-themed festival?"

"No, you fool." Kyle shot back, and his tone was so harsh it sounded almost believable.

"Waaaaaaa~ Kyle got mad at me! He's a big bully~!" Himawari pouted, and she grabbed Ayase by the shoulders and buried her face into her chest. "Comfort me with your womanly ways, Ayase~!"

"Get off me!" Ayase, gnashing her teeth in irritation, shoved the purple-haired CPU splendidly as one would push a rabid dog. She just sailed away, and landed in Sakuya's breasts and used those as a pillow instead.

"YOU'RE A BULLY, KYLE!" Matt suddenly got to his feet and leaned in at Kyle. "BULLIES GOT NO BALLS!"

"I'm not a bully!" Kyle replied, standing up and glaring back at Matt.

As the two began their heated, nonsensical argument, Raph just sighed and turned back to the girls. "It's a Japanese festival this time."

"Ooh~!" Shino and Shiina's eyes began sparkling with excitement, and they leaped giddily. "I wanna go~! I wanna go~! We wanna go~!"

"Then, what are we waiting for?!" Himawari asked, standing up and clenching her fist as if she were about to knock out Muhammad Ali. "Let us venture forth this instant!"

"There's a problem with that." Grape replied, his eyes locked onto the iPad in front of him. If one were to look over his shoulder, they would see him getting a 243 combo on Cytus as he spoke.

"Yeah." Raph nodded in agreement. "It's still gonna happen this weekend."

"Then why tell us in a way that makes it sound like it's happening now?" Sakuya asked, crossing her arms. "If you bait and crush my hopes again, Raph, I'm going to draw horrible fanart of you and post it on 2shared."

_What kind of threat is that? _Raph wanted to say that, but he chose not to for fear that she would follow through on her somewhat unsettling consequence.

"Now, now." Yuki replied, in an attempt to calm her down. "At least we have time to get ready." She then shot Sakuya a queer stare. "…and why do you know about that website?"

"I have friends in all sorts of places, Yuki."

"Alright, we'll head to the festival this weekend. It's settled, then!"

* * *

May 3, 2014; 11:42 PM; Raph's House

"Hey, guys!" Javy called out, his voice directed at the girls' room upstairs. "We have to go now if we don't want to end up getting caught in the crowd!"

"Got it~!" Himawari's voice called out in response. "Wait a moment~!"

"Jeez…" Raph sighed, hanging his head backwards on the couch backrest. "Man, we're rushing already. They should already be done…"

"Now, now." Grape hushed, laughing. "Let's just wait a bit longer. Ladies need time to change properly, like how a flower takes time to bloom."

"Don't say things like that, please." Kyle replied, shooting him a weird look.

"Okay, we're done~!"

All of the guys turned in the direction of the stairs as they heard that call, and they held their breath when they saw the group of girls descend the stairs.

And they looked as otherworldly as they actually were.

"Hey there, guys!" Himawari was the first to leap down from the stairs, despite wearing her own cobalt and green _yukata_. "We're finally done!"

"She wasn't helpful at all, since she was pulling on everyone's _obis _whenever she got the chance." Ayase commented, peeved, while she shot an annoyed glance at Himawari while readjusting the _obi _on her pink and yellow _yukata_. "And not just once, either."

"It had happened so many times that we had to tie her up using a few more _obis_." Yuki commented, sighing as she tugged at the sleeve of her viridian and white _yukata. _"It was tiring, to say the least."

"Well, we at least managed to keep her restrained until just after we finished up with the twins." Sakuya said, relieved. She readjusted the neckline on her own scarlet and orange _yukata_, lowering it just a bit. "After that, she broke free of my knots somehow."

"You used turtle bondage, though." Yuki shot back, placing her hands on her little sisters' heads and inching them away from the big-breasted buxom. "Please don't do it again, or I'll end you."

"So?" Himawari turned to the guys again, posing like a model and flashing a brilliant smile. "How do we look, guys?"

"Beautiful." Grape replied with a straight face and a steady, calm tone.

Everyone stared at him in surprise, silence ruling the moment for what felt like ages.

"What?" Grape looked at everyone as if he had no idea what the problem was, though everyone could see in his eyes that he already knew why and was just feigning ignorance. "Something wrong?"

"No…I just wasn't expecting that kind of answer from you." Ayase said, letting out a pent-up breath and shrugging. "It's kind of surprising to hear you sound serious about anything."

"Well, how rude one can be." Grape replied, laughing. "It's just a matter of fact, right? I answered your question, and that's it. No need to think too hard about the complicated stuff."

"I don't think that's how it works." Raph grumbled in reply.

Suddenly, Yuki felt a sudden, strong push from the back shove her forward in Raph's direction. As she took a step forward in the slippers she wasn't used to, she felt her feet slip and give way.

However, Raph stepped in and caught her by the shoulders, softening her fall by letting her land on his chest.

He gave her a concerned look. "Are you okay? What was that about?"

"N-nothing." She replied, hoping to the God that she didn't believe in but had read about in Earth's books that he wouldn't be able to hear her jackhammer of a heart shoot up the speed scale like Usain Bolt. "I-I'm just not used to these slippers."

She shot a murderous glance back at the woman who was clearly responsible, who was none other than a subtly grinning Sakuya doing a not-so-splendid job of hiding her smile.

"Oh, Captain Raph Sparrow!" Shiina suddenly called out, grinning mischievously and nudging her twin to join in. "You still haven't taken responsibility for saving Princess Yuki!"

"The responsibility…" Shino looked up, her face reddening, and then turned away. "…of a man."

"What kinds of lines are you teaching those two?!" Ayase turned on Himawari, who just laughed and evaded her right arm's attack.

"Don't ask me! I had Grape make the script!" She replied. "And how did you know I gave it to them?!"

"Um…Raph?" Yuki, ignoring the argument that had broken out which got everyone else's attention away, looked up at the boy she was speaking to. "…uh…how…do I look?"

"Um... Y-You don't look bad..." Raph immediately replied, turning away.

And he promptly slapped his inner self.

_What the hell are you saying to her?! _He yelled at himself in his mind. _Just say she looks nice or something! _

"Oh, thank goodness." Yuki let out a sigh of relief, much to Raph's surprise. "I was getting a little self-conscious and worried, so hearing that really puts me at ease."

Raph just hung his head in reply. "Sure. No problem."

* * *

May 3, 2014; 11:46; Amphitheater/Melinville Festival

"This is really impressive." Grape awed, letting his gaze slide admiringly over the stalls that he could see.

Japanese style stalls lined the street next to the park and the amphitheater all the way down the end, all decorated much like a stall from a Japanese High School's Cultural Festival. At the intersection, stalls ran down that street as well and stopped at the end of that street.

Nicely decorated boundaries were placed in the street that were clearly meant for warding off approaching cars.

"Yeah, they went all out this time." Kyle replied, placing his hands behind his head. "Pretty good, isn't it?"

"Don't act like you're proud of something you didn't do." Raph shot back, giving Kyle a flat look.

"ANYWAY, EVERYONE~"

Himawari's earsplitting voice drew the attention of the entire group, as well as every stall attender and probably every single person within earshot of a mile.

"SINCE LUNCH ISN'T PRESENT IN OUR STOMACHS, WE'RE GOING TO EAT! BUT IT'S INCONVENIENT TO WAIT IN LINE FOR THE SAME THINGS, SO WE'RE GOING TO SPLIT INTO PAIRS TO BUY FOOD MORE EASILY! IF YOU NEED ME, I'M GONNA BE AT THE FIRING RANGE!"

And with that, she dashed off faster than a person could breathe in air. Rounding the bend of the street like a professional sprinter, she drifted and

"…goodness, she doesn't even have her allowance with her." Ayase sighed. "She's going to end up getting kicked out of the-"

"She'll eat up whatever budget you got her in the next five minutes." Grape said, gesturing in the direction they'd seen her running in. "Hand me her share of money, and I'll keep an eye on her."

"…I don't think we're supposed to trust you, since you both are idiots of a similar class." Yuki butted in, eyeing Grape warily.

"…but then again, only someone who can stand on the same level as that girl can keep up with her." Sakuya rebutted, chuckling. "I apologize if I make you sound like a colossal idiot, though."

"I know what you're trying to say." Grape chuckled. "Hurry. If we waste too much time, she'll start fires all over the place."

"…fine." Ayase said, taking a few bills and handing them over to Grape. "Don't go overboard, you fool."

Grape just nodded, laughed, and then turned and ran after Himawari.

"We'll meet back in the amphitheater in an hour and forty five minutes!"

"…he's a mystery, that one." Yuki muttered as she watched him disappear around the bend in the street. "I can't really understand what goes on in his head sometimes."

"Why did he say that we'd meet in an hour and forty five minutes?" Matt asked curiously. "

"Probably because of that." Kyle replied, pointing a finger at a banner hanging from one of the streetlights.

The group turned to see the poster that read: **Ronin of the Cherry Blossoms 2: Betrayal by Blade**.

"What's with that intense-sounding samurai drama?" Ayase muttered, unsure whether or not to take the poster seriously.

"There, see?" Kyle pointed his finger again, this time directed at the space below the title. "It starts in an hour and forty five."

"Since when did he notice that?" Raph wondered, tilting his head.

"Looks like we have some time to relax before that, then." Well, that aside, I'm a little hungry." Sakuya commented, pointing at the _okonomiyaki _stand a moderate distance down the street. "I'd like to go eat now. If we're going in pairs, I'd like to decide them right away."

"Point made." Ayase replied, folding her arms over her chest. She glanced eagerly at the _yakisoba _stall next to them. "I'd much prefer _yakisoba_, though."

"I'd like to eat over at the crepe stall." Yuki announced, her gaze locked onto the object of her mention that was a little ways from their position. "It's next to the cotton candy stall, which my sisters seem to have monopolized already."

As everyone glanced in the direction of that stall, they saw Shino and Shiina pointing out at every single flavor that existed and announcing them so energetically it was as if they were watching Dora the Explorer.

"Then I'll go with you. That way, we can keep an eye on them." Raph offered, walking in the direction of the stall and tugging onto Yuki's arm as he did. "Come on, quickly."

"U-um, sure." She uttered, slowly following him.

"Well, I'll head over to the _takoyaki_ stand." Matt said quietly, and he turned away without saying anything else.

"I want _takoyaki!_" Sakura volunteered herself, and she ran to catch up with the fast retreating figure of Matt.

"I'll go with Sakuya, then." Vince said, and Sakuya nodded and began walking to the _okonomiyaki _stand.

"…looks like we got left behind, huh?" Javy said out loud, glancing at Kureha.

"…mm." She replied, turning around in a huff and walking towards a blue cart.

"Oh, that's Uncle Bong's cart!" Javy called out to Kureha as he tried to catch up to her. "They've got good fish balls!"

"…Uncle Bong? Fish Balls?" Kureha turned to Javy, a disgusted expression on her face. "Just what kind of cuisine does your country make?"

"It's not anything suspicious, don't worry. Unless you'd like the croquettes over there instead." Javy pointed over at another stand.

"Hmm…" Kureha put a finger to her chin. "…I'm more interested in this, though."

Javy nodded and turned to the man working the stand. "Yo! Fish balls for two, please!"


	39. Chapter 32

Chapter 32: Im-pair-ment

May 3, 2014; 12:03 AM, Amphitheater/ Melinville Festival

"So, what happens now?" Javy asked Kureha through a mouthful of fish balls.

"Well, we're not meeting until later for that samurai drama that's going to take place for almost another hour." She replied, looking around the nearby stands for something to do while the two of them walked side-by-side.

As they passed the firing range stall, Javy saw Kureha's expression transform for half an instant before she turned away.

"…hey, you wanna try this?" He offered, gesturing with his hand to the firing range.

"…sure." She silently nodded, and the two walked up to the firing range. "Excuse me, but can we-"

As the middle-aged man manning the stall turned to them, they took a step back to see him looking defeated and without any motivation whatsoever.

"…here, wanna go a round?" He asked, his voice deadpan. "The last girl who went here went and cleaned out more than half of my prizes before some dude came in and dragged her off, bless 'im."

_That sounds like Neptune. _Kureha thought to herself.

"I'll go a round." Javy said, placing his money on the counter. "She will, too."

The man nodded, and took the money. He placed a small variety of ranged weapons onto the counter and slid them towards them. "Here, go crazy."

Kureha leaned forward and picked out a single pistol, and she let her lingering gaze switch to the prizes that were still on the shelves. She let her designation fall onto the small plush penguin, and she raised her weapon up.

Pulling the trigger, a single cork came out with surprising force and struck the penguin on its right eye. The plush wobbled and shook a bit, but it didn't fall off of the shelf.

"Damn." She muttered, lowering the gun.

Javy just looked back down at the arsenal before them, and he picked out the bow and arrow lying next to the slingshot. He strung the wooden arrow into the string and aimed it right at the penguin.

He let go of the arrow, and it flew faster than even the cork bullet. It struck the penguin directly in the left flipper, and it spun on its rear and lost its balance.

"Not bad." Kureha admired, nodding in approval as Javy just shrugged sheepishly and returned the bow.

"Here ya go." The man picked up the penguin doll and handed it over to Javy. "Good job."

"Thanks." Javy said, and he took the penguin and handed it over to Kureha. "Here. You wanted it, right?"

"Not really." Kureha denied, yet she took the doll with a swipe of her hand. "I was just thinking that maybe I could get something that looked nice, while shooting. I wasn't particularly interested in the penguin."

"Don't lie." Javy shot back, grinning and pointing at her accusingly. "You were staring at it! Liars go to hell."

"Shut up!" Kureha grabbed two more pistols and pointed them at him.

"Hey, don't shoot me!"

"Be quiet!"

"I said not to shoot! Hey! You might hit someone else!"

"Shut it!"

* * *

"Ah~" Sakuya let out a sigh of contentment, like she was satisfied to let the world explode beneath her feet without a worry. "That was good _okonomiyaki_~!"

"Yeah, it was." Vince agreed, patting his stomach. "Now, what should we do next?"

"I want dessert." Sakuya replied, beginning to search with her eyes through the stalls for something to eat.

"What do you want?" Vince asked, also starting to look around for something that could be considered dessert. "I'm not sure-"

"Ooh, chocolate bananas!"

Vince turned to see Sakuya rushing to a nearby stall. As he approached it, he saw what she had called out: a number of bananas on sticks covered with melted milk chocolate and sprinkled with candy-colored sprinkles. He took a look to the left, and he could see Sakuya taking one from the hands offering her one.

As she maneuvered the food closer to her lips, Vince couldn't help but stare.

Sakuya opened her lips, and she licked the tip of the banana with her tongue like it was ice cream. Vince felt a stir of excitement entice him when the sunlight glinted off of the small trail of saliva that still connected her mouth and the phallic food.

"Ah~ It's just as good as I remember~" Sakuya sighed, her face conveying strange enjoyment. "This will fill me right up~"

She then opened her mouth and inserted the tip into her mouth, and she let out a slight groan of pleasure as her tongue wrapped around the shaft of the long object and took in all of the rich flavor. She could feel the taste of the chocolate spread around in her mouth as it melted slightly with the warm walls of her inner cheeks.

_This isn't good for me. _Vince thought to himself, struggling with his morals and his inner man. _Yet…I can't tear my eyes away._

Sakuya removed the chocolate banana from her mouth, and a small bit of chocolate that remained in her mouth came out and splattered across her neckline. Some also ran across her lips, leaving a mix of sloppy eroticism that everyone around them was beginning to notice.

"…Vince?" She asked, her voice sounding far sultrier that it should. She gave him a smile, one that threatened to make his lower half explode. "You look like you want something."

"Oh, uh…" Vince, taken off guard, was left unable to collect his thoughts. His mind was a train wreck, and his unmistakable friend from _down there_ was beginning to rise like a flag pole stuck in the moon's surface.

"Don't tell me…you want one?" She said, placing the banana back in her mouth and grinning still while she licked the moist, shiny surface of the long object.

Vince shook his head, and tried to turn away so that she couldn't face him directly.

Not with that kind of face.

"That's a shame~" She sighed again, and she stuck the object farther down her throat. She let out another moan of enjoyment, and Vince felt his parched throat cry out for saliva as he watched the banana sink farther down her mouth.

And he felt every aroused part of him wither and die when she took a massive chomp out of the banana. Like every joint in his fingers were being crushed to smithereens, one by one. Like Satan had stroked his lower half and then imprisoned it in a bear trap and an Iron Maiden while being scalded by white hot flames borne from the screams of devilish ghouls seeking to burn humanity alive.

He bent over, clutching at his crotch like it had been severed from his body painfully and slowly with a jagged spoon. Likewise, he could see that every man within a radius of thirty feet were clutching at their own bodies and shivering similarly.

Like the single, rough bite into the banana had sent a universal message to all men.

"Ah, so satisfying~" Sakuya muttered after swallowing the rest of the banana she'd bitten off. "Oh, something wrong? You're hunching over like something bit you. Are you hurt?"

"…nothing's wrong. Don't worry about me."

"Oh? Then I'll just order another-"

"Wait, I take that back!"

* * *

Grape let out a tired sigh as he dumped an armload of snacks and toys onto a nearby bench. He then moved it to the side and then sat down next to it.

"Thanks for carrying all of my winnings, Grape~" Himawari hummed, clearly so happy that she was dancing in place. "I got a lot today~ Yay~"

"Got it, but don't get all of the prizes next time." He shot back, laughing. "That man was clearly worried that you were gonna clear out all of the shelves for no one but yourself."

"I'm gonna share the prizes, don't worry." She fought back, giggling. "I'm gonna keep 75% of the stuff for me, and the rest is for whoever wants it~!"

Grape just laughed, and then looked to his right and left. "Oh, sorry. Want a seat? I took it all up."

"Sure thing." She replied gratefully.

What he didn't expect is for her to start walking towards him before he could do anything and sit on his lap without another word. Her rear landed onto his lap like a hammer hits the Judge's table, sending air out of his lungs and spikes of pain into his thighs.

But not by much, since she was light.

"Well, I was gonna move." Grape coughed out, rubbing the bottom of his legs. "But if this is what works for you, then that's fine."

"I need to recover my energy~" Himawari replied, grinning from ear-to-ear. "That way, I can eat at every stall and clear out all of the prizes today before the samurai drama starts~"

Grape just grinned at her tiredly. "Don't go too overboard, okay? I managed to get your share of the money from Ayase too, but don't try to spend all of the money I got for today."

"Request denied~ I've gotta keep all of the goods~!"

Suddenly, a white flash of light appeared and blinded them momentarily. Grape rubbed his eyes, and Himawari let out a yelp of surprise. Losing her balance for a moment, she fell forward and grabbed onto Grape's shoulders to steady herself.

"Okay, that's a nice one!" A stranger walked up to the two, apparently an older woman, and held up a single piece of what looked like paper to them. "Here ya go! That'll be 15 pesos!"

Grape shook his head to clear his eyes and reached out for the small scrap of an object, realizing it was a photo.

It was a clear picture of him and Himawari smiling and laughing at each other. Behind them, he could see the yellowish street lights illuminating the other stalls and the dark green grass below.

He nodded in approval, somewhat impressed. "Hey, this isn't that bad, actual-"

"Here, look!"

Being caught by surprise, the two turned to the woman again, and she took another photo of them without warning. The flash blinded them again, and this time it was more severe.

"Hey, not cool!" Grape complained, rubbing his eyes again. He glared at the lady. "At least wait and ask first before you do something like that!"

"Sorry, sorry." The lady quickly apologized, and she handed another piece of paper over to him. "Here, I'll give this one to you for free as an apology."

"…well, fine." Grape replied, handing her the money. "Now, I would very much like it if you could-"

"Oh, I'm sorry!" The lady apologized once again, and she was giggling like a grade-schooler. "I'll leave you two alone! Don't worry, you look cute together!"

And with that, the lady dashed off with what Grape realized looked like an extremely high-powered camera. One that looked a lot like a hand cannon or a mini-RPG.

"…man, she really knows how to catch you off guard." Himawari laughed, and she snatched the photos from Grape's hand. "Lemme see, lemme see~"

"Um…before that, even more people are going to get uncomfortable…" Grape poked her in the cheek and silently urged her to look around. "Come on, get off."

Himawari took a sweeping gaze around, and she realized that a number of people were either staring at them, glancing at them uneasily or were trying their best to ignore them.

She looked down, and she realized it was because she was still sitting on his lap. With her body facing his, and her hands on his shoulders, it looked very easy to misunderstand.

"Oh, got it." She replied, hopping off and getting to her feet. "Lessee…"

The other picture was a portrait of the two of them looking into the camera with intent expressions and smiles, and her hands were still on his shoulders.

"Let's split the pictures." She suggested, and she held out the two pictures for him to pick. "Come on, I'll letcha take a pick since you paid for one anyway."

"Well, if that's how you want it…" Grape agreed, laughing once before reaching out and taking one. "It might turn into a problem if my folks see the other one, so I'll just take the safer one."

"Oh, sure." Himawari replied readily, and she looked down at the picture that she had. "That's fine."

In her hands was the picture of them with her hands on his shoulders.

After looking at it for a moment, she held it back out. "Actually, there's no pockets on this thing, so would you mind holding onto it first?"

"Sure thing." Grape replied, and he pocketed the picture and stood up. 'So, where to? Lead the way, Himawari."

"Alright! Now, let's clean out the prizes at the ring toss next! Full speed ahead!"

"Hey, where are you going?! You can't play if I don't pay! Hey, wait up!"

* * *

"The yakisoba tasted pretty good, didn't it?" Ayase asked, peering over at Kyle whose gaze was placed at every place save for Ayase.

The two walked side by side in awkward silence and laconic conversation with such a seemingly heavy and unbreakable silence hanging in the air between them that it was permeable with nothing short of an adamantine claw.

…_he stills feels guilty. _Ayase thought to herself, her gaze still peering at Kyle. _I have to cheer him up somehow…_

"Hey, wanna play that?" She said, pointing at the nearest game stall.

"…ball toss?" He replied, staring at the stall she'd pointed at.

It took her a moment to realize that she'd indeed pointed at one of the most juvenile choices that anyone could ever elect in the entire festival.

"…should I get you a lollipop and a change of diapers too?" Kyle grinned.

"Oh, you be quiet!" Ayase replied, smacking him in the back hard. "Let's just have a go."

"Gotcha, gotcha." Kyle sighed, and he slid over some money to the counter person manning the game. "For two, please."

The lady handed each of them a set of three balls, and then gestured to the area behind her.

And behind the lady was an array of vases. The closest ones to the counter were a mere three feet away, and were crudely painted with the color green. Further back, the rims of the vases behind the red ones were painted a dark, strong blue. And at the very back, the furthest vases lined up were a very stark red.

"Throwing a ball into a vase gives you points." The lady informed Ayase and Kyle helpfully. "Throwing a ball into a green one gives you one point, blue gives you two, and red gives three. And nailing them without missing a target will multiply your score by 2 each time. Finally, missing and not getting a single vase will remove your multiplier."

"What's with those needlessly complicated rules?" Ayase muttered, juggling the balls in her one hand. "Well, not like it matters. I'm going to get the highest score possible."

"Oh?" Kyle raised an eyebrow, his eyes burning. "I feel like winning this one, though."

"…then it's on." Ayase shot back, her smile burning with the fire of a challenge. The aura of competitive spirit burned brightly, enough that everyone within a twenty foot radius noticed and took a step back in awe.

They could feel it in the air.

The fire. The electricity. The friendly tension that burned more brightly than even the fire of hell.

Rivalry.

"Then, I'll go first." Ayase said, stepping forward and gently pushing Kyle out of the way. "Unless you have a problem with that?"

_Wow…that cloudy, gloomy feeling in my chest is suddenly gone. _Kyle thought to himself. The smile that spread across his face was genuine, and one that was present even before he realized it.

The tension, the awkwardness.

The cloud of guilt that had been hanging over him.

She'd chased it away in an instant.

"I don't have any problems." Kyle grinned, his smile now close to a relentless, primal and almost savage smile. One that was ready for a fight. "I'm going to win anyway, so it won't matter who goes first."

"Well, then I'll take you up on that." Ayase replied, turning to face the vases and juggling the first ball.

She tossed it casually, the way one would throw a plastic bottle into the trash can near the mall. It skipped across the rims of vases much like a stone over water, and it bounced inside one of the red vases at the back.

"Whoa, what a toss!" "No way, she looks so relaxed!" "What is she, a demon?!"

Ayase and Kyle turned around to see a crowd gathering behind them, yelling and shouting in their excitement as if they were watching gladiators duking it out in a bloody battle royale.

"Looks like we have some observers for our battle, Kyle." Ayase started. "Now that it's like this, how about we turn it into a wager?"

"You wanna bet something?" Kyle asked, juggling the balls in his hand clumsily but catching them nonetheless.

"Sure." Ayase muttered, putting a finger to her chin. "How about…if I get a better score than you, you'll do whatever one thing I tell you to do?"

"Then let's make it even." Kyle retorted. "The same goes for you. If I win, then you'll do whatever one thing I say."

"Alright." Ayase replied, her fighting spirit only growing more and more.

"Oh! There's a bet going on now!" "I call five hundred on the chick!" "What, seriously?! Then I'll bet six hundred!" "What the hell?! Fine, then I'll bet seven hundred!" The men standing behind them only grew more heated up by the announcement of the challenge, and the dueling pair could hear their dialogue.

_Now that I think about it…isn't this kind of wager kind of dangerous? _Ayase suddenly contemplated it, and she felt like taking back everything she'd said. _I mean, I know none of the guys would make a lewd request, but…I mean, they are guys. Kyle's no different from any other guy. I trust him…but it still makes me nervous. _

Ayase turned back to the vase and tossed her second ball, and she felt her heart plummet.

It sailed through the air in a clean arc, and then bounced off of the rim of a red bottle and landed inside a blue bottle right next to it.

_I-I messed up! _She felt her flustered heart give way to her panicked thoughts, and she felt like running away already. _Damn it, I can't relax now. I can't afford to miss another one. That may make 7 points, but the possibility of losing is higher now! Damn it, me!_

She pressed the third ball in her hand and narrowed her eyes.

She hurled the third one intently and cleanly.

Panic flooded her mind when she felt her finger accidentally linger on the ball, changing the trajectory midflight and make it spin to the side.

It sailed downwards, and it landed directly in a green bottle.

_Alright, that makes 10 points. _She thought to herself, sighing.

"Make way, Ayase. It's my turn." Kyle replied, grinning confidently. "I'll demolish you, no worries."

"Let's see if you can!" She humphed in reply, taking a step back from the counter top and sweeping an arm in a gesture for him to proceed.

"Watch me!" Kyle shot back, and he casually tossed the first one.

Ayase watched, astounded, as it made a clean arc directly into the hole of a red bottle.

Before she could make any kind of comment, Kyle tossed two at the same time.

Both landed into the same red bottle without a hitch.

"…I have a bow and arrow now, Ayase." Kyle grinned. "I'm better than you think."

And the crowd went absolutely (chocolate) bananas.

"Aww, damn! Did you see that toss?!" "I was expecting the chick to win!" "Alright, I'm collecting the bets! Everyone who bet on the guy, collect the money! Form a line here!" "No way, that guy's serious!"

_N-No way! I underestimated him! _Ayase thought to herself desperately, the din of the crowd the last thing on her mind.

"So…I'll tell you what I want." Kyle sneered, walking closer to Ayase with a grin on his face. "What should I ask for…?"

…_it'll be fine…_ Ayase reassured herself. _Kyle's not that kind of-_

"Then…" Kyle shot her a look, and then averted his gaze. His neck turned, and his head faced the ground as if he'd done something incredibly wrong and was trying to show remorse for it. "…maybe…you can forgive-"

"Nope."

Startled by the response, Kyle turned back to Ayase with wide eyes.

But Ayase just chuckled and smiled generously at him. "I'm not gonna do that. I already have."

Kyle took a step backwards, a mix of relief, satisfaction, happiness and bewilderment running amok in his chest.

"Come on, think of something else." Ayase replied, grinning. "I'd use it wisely, if I were you."

"…then…" Kyle grinned, and then pointed back at the _yakisoba _stall. "Treat me until I'm satisfied. Or until you run out of money. Whichever comes first!"

"Hey, that's not fair!"

"I'm not letting you take it back! Come on, we're gonna hit the _yakisoba _stall again! I'm still hungry!"

"Hey! Don't tug me!"

* * *

"What flavor did you get, Raph?" Yuki asked, biting into her own crepe. She let a very restrained squeal of delight exit her mouth as the flavors of strawberries and cream mixed around in her mouth.

"Uh…" Raph looked down at his own crepe, and then took another bite out of it to make sure. "I'm pretty sure this is just a plain Nutella one…"

The two of them, after ordering and grabbing their crepes, had weaved through the crowd of children and their parents and found a wooden bench set up on the side. After evading a particularly energetic and rowdy group of children that were attempting to attack and catch one another, they'd managed to settle down.

"Really? It's kind of a plain flavor." Yuki replied, gazing at his crepe. "Mind if I give it a try?"

"Um, sure." Raph offered the crepe back to her.

Yuki leaned forward and bit into the crepe, and she felt the taste of nothing but chocolate mixed flood her taste buds.

"…this would be better with a drink, you know." She said to him somewhat disapprovingly. "As I thought, it's kind of plain like this."

"Lemme eat my crepe, Yuki." Raph replied exasperatedly, taking back the handheld snack and biting into it.

…_now that I think about it, this is the same thing as the bottle from the beach…_ Yuki realized, and she felt her face growing hotter at the recollection. Seeing Raph bite into the exact same spot she'd taken a nibble didn't help her heart at all.

"…something wrong, Yuki?" He asked worriedly, waving her hand in front of her eyes. "You're spacing out."

"Ah!" Realizing it, she inched away from him on the bench and shook her head to clear it of all of the embarrassing thoughts. "I-It's nothing!"

"So, what do you want to do now?" Raph asked her, finishing the last of the crepe easily and letting out a sigh of contentment. He leaned back onto his arms, propping himself up and relaxing. "We've got some time to kill until the drama."

"Hmm…" Yuki placed herself deep in thought as she took a sweeping look through the festival around her.

Despite being a CPU of Lowee and helping set up these kinds of festivals on an annual basis, she'd actually had little experience actually being part of such festivals. She'd always gone to work in the Basilicom one way or another, and then isolate herself in the room whenever she was late for attending the parties.

So she didn't really know what to do.

"…how about that?" Raph offered, pointing at one of the stalls that was standing far to the right and close to the corner where the intersection of the street was.

"Let's take a closer look at it." Yuki said, standing up and gesturing for Raph to do the same. Raph stood up, and the two walked together through the moderately tight crowd to get to the stand.

"Hey, there's a surprising number of people here." Raph suddenly blurted out, and he suddenly took the lead and took Yuki by the hand. "Come on, let's hurry. We shouldn't get separated."

_Wai-my heart's not ready for stuff like this! _Yuki screamed to herself, trying her best not to let any of her thoughts appear on her face.

But as quickly as it had come, the moment was done and gone.

"Here, what do you think?" Raph asked her, letting go of her hand and pointing to the stall. "Interested?"

Slightly disappointed, Yuki turned to the stall and let out an "Oh!" of recognition at the sight in front of her.

It was a simple, easily notable stall that had made its appearance in many a manga, doujin, anime and festival dimension-wide.

"Goldfish catching." Yuki said. It wasn't a question. She smiled gently and turned to Raph, nodding. "Alright, then."

Raph also nodded in agreement and then handed some money to the man watching the stall. He received two nets, and then handed one to Yuki.

Yuki took it and then crouched down, her eyes surveying the battlefield carefully.

In front of her was a 7x7 foot square of water, and inside was a squirming swarm of fish that was slipping around each other in a sloppy mess of scales and water.

"…is that a _koi_ fish?" Raph suddenly pointed, and Yuki followed his eyes.

Immediately, she wondered how she could have missed that fish.

Far bigger than the rest of the goldfish in the tank, they could see it swimming and batting aside all of the smaller fish like they were flies with its fins, long flank and tail. It had a unique orange and yellow mix of scales that shone gold in the light of the stall from above.

"That one's a special one." The guy manning it replied, chuckling. "Anyone who manages to get that one can keep it, and they also get a discount ticket for the other stall my wife's working, the _yakisoba_ stall."

_Is that allowed…? _The two of them thought before they returned their attention to the fish.

Yuki leaned forward, scooping up an easy three in a matter of seven seconds. They landed into her cup she was holding cleanly, like a dolphin at a water park show.

"Not bad, little lady!" The man bellowed with a booming laugh, and he slammed his hand onto the counter. "Keep that up, and you'll send me outta business early! Hahaha!"

"Is that something you should be so happy about…?" Yuki muttered, raising an eyebrow. She turned around to see Raph's progress, and was surprised to see him already with two goldfish. "Hey, you're not bad at picking it up, huh?"

"Not really." Raph replied, his tone distant as his eyes narrowed in focus. "Wanna try for the _koi_? I can tell you want it."

"Don't say it like that." Yuki replied, averting her eyes. "…but I do want to try…"

_I want the koi? If you say it like that… _Yuki tried to internally slap the embarrassment out of her. _He doesn't mean it like that! Of course not! He doesn't even speak Japanese! _

Shaking her head to clear it, Yuki narrowed her eyes and turned her attention to the massive fish that was the target.

_How should I…? _Yuki made a few motions, but didn't dare attempt it just yet.

She knew that her scooper would break if she just recklessly tried.

"…how about we try it together?" Raph suddenly suggested. "I'll scoop it first and lift it as much as I can. When mine breaks, you can catch it quickly and place it into your cup."

"…okay, we can try that." Yuki nodded and tensed in preparation.

Raph's hand rushed forward, and his scooper quickly slipped underneath the fish's body. As it immediately started to thrash in response, Raph furrowed his eyebrows and flung his arm up. The fish, still flailing wildly, broke the surface of the water messily and sent water droplets scattering through the air everywhere.

"Yuki, ready!" He called out, and he wrenched his scooper upwards.

The net broke after a second, and the fish flew through the empty ring and sailed upward. Yuki, holding her breath and tensing her whole body, quickly maneuvered her scooper underneath the _koi_ that was still wiggling mid-air.

With a swift movement, Yuki slapped the fish right into her bowl.

"…we got it." She breathed out in disbelief, staring down at the bowl in her hand that barely held the fish.

"Good job!" The man congratulated loudly, laughing and clapping his hands boisterously. "No one's ever managed to catch it before! You've good heads on your shoulders!" He leaned in forward to speak in a softer voice, and his smile gained a detectable trace of mischief. "So? How long have you been an item?"

"W-we aren't like that!" Yuki denied brashly, shaking her hands. "Seriously!"

"Ho? No way." The man just grinned even more, and he held a hand up as if to whisper. "Be honest with your old man. Come on, tell me. How long's it been? A month? A year?"

"…we aren't like that." Raph replied, averting his gaze from the man. "You have the wrong idea."

Yuki felt her heart pang painfully at the words.

…_even if I'm denying it…_

_What the hell am I doing?_

She laughed to no one but herself.

"Oh, did something happen, Yuki? You're giggling to yourself."

"Nothing."

* * *

Matt let out a sigh.

"Matt, we've been walking around for a while now." Sakura huffed out, wiping a small bit of sweat from her forehead. "Can we take a break?"

Matt turned around and nodded silently, and the two began walking-

-away from the goldfish catching stall.

He'd heard it all.

He'd seen everything.

And it was filling him up to the brim with unease.

He couldn't relax. He felt his hands quivering and his body chilling over with a sense of hopelessness and dread. As if an aircon had turned the vents onto him at 10 degrees Celsius, a slowly spreading coat of ice had begun to crystallize deep in his heart. Droplets of sweat had emerged on his forehead and trailed mercilessly down his cheek, only adding cold fuel to his inner freezing blaze.

His heart was pounding away like a gorilla on its chest.

His shins shook restlessly, as if his strength were being sapped away faster than a truck loads up on gas.

…_why are they just doing that in public?! Don't they know they're bothering people?!_

"…Matt?"

He snapped back to his senses and turned to reality, and he saw Sakura standing across from him with a worried look. "Are you okay? You didn't eat much."

"…I'm fine." Matt replied quietly, putting his hands in his pockets. "Is there something you wanna do?"

"I wanna get something from there." Sakura said, pointing at a stall.

Matt turned to see where she was pointing.

It was a mask stall. Various masks from many different franchises were tied around the exterior of the stall, and were on display for all to see. Matt could see a few he recognized, such as Darth Vader, Megaman, Sonic the Hedgehog, the minions from Despicable Me, Ichigo, Luffy, Kakashi, Squid Girl, Ultraman and Power Rangers: SPD.

_Since when did our mask stalls get so good? _Matt thought to himself as he walked over to the stall.

"I want this one." Sakura pointed to one of the masks inside the stall.

Matt looked at it and recognized as the face of one of his old favorites, Optimus Prime.

Despite the whirlwind of emotions in his chest, he smiled at the robot mask. "Sure, if that's what you want."

"How about you? "Sakura asked, taking the Transformer mask from the wall. "What do you want to get?"

Matt took a look around the roster of choices. Aside from the cartoon characters, he could see traditional Japanese masks such as demonic and ghostly masks and several with Oriental designs on their faces.

His settled on one.

"I'll take this." He said, picking up a mask of Jazz the Autobot that was situated in between a mask of Simon Cowell and a mask of Borat.

"…those other ones look a little…disturbing." Sakura commented, inching away from the other masks near Matt.

Matt didn't need to hear it. Right next to him were masks of Gordon Ramsay, Manny Pacquiao and Voldemort.

"We'll take these." Matt said silently, and the lady at the counter just took his money and nodded.

"Thanks, Matt." Sakura said to him gratefully, putting on the Optimus Prime mask. "For the mask."

"Don't mention it." Matt replied, putting on his Jazz mask. "Seriously. I don't want to remember any of the other masks here."

"I know, right?"


	40. Chapter 33

Chapter 33: Inner Turmoil

Earth: May 3, 2014; 1:15 PM; Amphitheater/Melinville Festival

"Wait, what do you mean by, 'we'll be fill-ins'?" Ayase asked cluelessly, crossing her arms. "What are you going on about?"

"Thing is, when we checked out the place early, it turns out that the entire cast was involved a car crash just outside of Melinville. Near the gate, it seems." Grape replied, his brows furrowed. "As a result, the director is looking for people who can help him put on a show."

"And…why are you talking to us about this?" Sakuya asked, skeptical. "Aren't there understudies or something?"

"Melinville isn't that dedicated to their performances, Sakuya." Vince replied flatly. "Forget understudies. Half of the actors were forced to do this, I'm sure."

"So?" Sakura asked, tilting her head as she looked at everyone. "What's the plan?"

"…I wanna help them out." Grape replied, placing his arms onto his hips and planting his feet into the ground. "With our skills, we can whip up something great!"

"So you say, but you're one of the people better at improvised acting." Kyle shot back, frowning. "Not everyone is that good."

"Then how about this?" Himawari interrupted, raising a finger. "How about we use the story of Captain Raph Sparrow and Princess Yuki that Grape never got to use the rest of? We finished the story idea quite some time ago."

"…you made a complete version of that story?" Yuki's eyes reflected that of irritation mixed with unmistakable bloodlust.

"I made a sequel, too." Grape replied, shrugging off Yuki's irked look. "We can use that. The setting works, too."

"…tell us what's going to happen in the story, and we'll think about it first." Raph said, shrugging.

"Okay, so listen up. First thing is, The Captain and Yuki head off into the sea in search of her old kingdom, which is in the Orient…"

* * *

Earth: May 15, 2014; 1:45 PM; Amphitheater/Melinville Festival

_This is going pretty well, actually. _

Grape thought to himself thankfully, hiding backstage as he watched the people who were onstage.

Right now the scene was simple, yet beautifully complex.

After Captain Raph Sparrow had sailed to the Orient in order to find Princess Yuki's old kingdom and propose to her father for her hand in marriage, he had instead been attacked at first sight. They discovered that her old fiancé had not given up, and was firm on reclaiming her.

And now, it was the grand unveiling: one of his crew members was actually the second prince of the Imperial Family, and his real name was Kureo Takizawa.

And that part happened to be played by Matt.

"You…" Raph spewed out the line hatefully, just like a friend betrayed. "All this time, I've relied on you! And this is how you-!"

"What do you think I could do?!" Matt screamed back, his voice sounding fragile and sharp like half-broken glass. He clenched his fingers and threw one of his arms as if he'd hurled a rock at Raph. "You took away Yuki! You took away the one I loved! You stole her from me!"

"I love her, you idiot!" Raph retorted, his own fingers balling into fists. "And you supported me all this time!"

"That was a lie!" Matt yelled, his expression twisting into one of such genuine-looking anger that even Grape felt the pressure from backstage as he looked on. Matt stomped his foot and hung his head to the ground. "…like I could just stand on the side and let you do that!"

Grape felt the enjoyment in his heart dwindle for an instant when he saw Matt's eyes. His smile vanished for an instant, and he narrowed his eyes.

…_that looks too sincere. The word 'internalization' isn't enough for that kind of acting. _

He turned his attention to the trembling in Matt's hands, the shiver in his legs and the wavering in his eyes. The heart-wrenching, sincere feeling that he could feel emanating from every single word.

_I've acted in stuff before…but that kind of stuff takes experience. _

Even Raph felt taken aback by the level of emotion that Matt was displaying, almost hesitating with his next line. After a split-second, Raph realized his mistake and quickly began his next line. "So our friendship was a lie?! You and I spent so much time together, but that was all a lie?!"

"No, it wasn't, Raph!"

The voice that came from Matt's lips was spine chilling.

Like he had sucked the audience into his own world.

"Our friendship wasn't a lie! I never lied about being your friend!" He said, his voice so genuine yet emotional and twisted that it could fool anyone. He brought a hand to his chest as if he were ready to rip his heart out. "I never wanted it to turn out this way…but when…but when she began to love you, I couldn't take it anymore!"

"I loved her before you did, Raph! I always did, even before you knew her! I left my kingdom and finally found her, only for her to ignore me and go for you! How the hell am I supposed to take that?!"

"…so we must settle things like this?" Raph muttered silently, and he drew his prop blade. Holding it with both hands, he took a stance and faced Matt down. "This is really how things have to be?"

"…" Matt said nothing, but he drew his own blade and held it up to Raph.

The two blades met and clashed, sending the crowd into a frenzy with cheers and whoops.

All the while, everyone backstage felt like applauding Matt and Raph for the spectacular scene.

Except for Grape, who looked on without saying anything with a smile that didn't betray his thoughts.

Except for Sakura, who watched with a concerned expression with a shivering lip that didn't dare let her voice her thoughts.

Except for Yuki, who felt a little uneasy as she admired the scene without letting her voice slip her slightly embarrassing thoughts.

The scene ended with Matt on the floor, feigning death, and Raph standing with his fake blade to the sky.

With Matt's thoughts jumbled and his heart a train wreck.

And with Raph, unaware of what was to come.

* * *

Earth: May 6, 2014; 2:30 PM; Raph's House

"You're heading back to Hyperdimension?"

"Yeah, for a while." Ayase answered Raph, her voice tinged with regret. "We can't leave Kei, Chika, Histoire and Mina to do all of the work. It's too much stress. Well, maybe except for Histoire since she's used to it."

"Hey, I object to that insinuation of me!" Himawari replied, jumping forward and stabbing Ayase's boobs with her fingers. "Take that, you!"

"We're going to be gone for a while." Yuki continued, ignoring the battle that had begun to take place next to her that consisted of a squirming, evasive Himawari and a surprisingly aggressive Ayase. "So don't mind us."

"When are you leaving?" Kyle asked curiously, tilting his head.

"Now" was all that they said.

"Wait, seriously?" Grape asked, taken a little aback. "Well, good luck and godspeed. Bring me back some souvenirs, if you can."

"Don't make it sound like a field trip." Ayase muttered, remaining casual while burying Himawari's face into her side and crushing it scarily. "Anyway, that's how it is. See you in a few days."

And then they turned around and turned on the PS3 with the TV monitor. "Go, Histoire!"

"Roger." She affirmed. The screen showed Histoire floating away from the camera and over to the terrace outside. As she raised her hands, a pink magic circle formed on the marble flooring.

With that, a similar magic circle emerged in Raph's living room. The bright light shone, gradually growing in intensity until the guys were forced to look away.

And when the light died down, the girls were gone.

Silence.

"Wait, they're gonna be gone for a few days?" Vince asked, turning to the screen where Histoire's face still was.

"Well…over here, the flow of time is different from the flow of time over there in your dimension." Histoire replied, her tone becoming a little unsure of herself. "If my calculations prove to be accurate, then the time difference should be that of 4."

"…of 4?" Kyle parroted, oblivious to the idea.

"…so, does that mean that it'll take longer here than there?" Grape asked. "If what you say is true, than your time stream's flow should be four times faster than ours."

"So…what?" Raph asked, facing Grape and then facing Histoire. "One minute here is like 4 over there?"

"Yes." Histoire replied. "At least, that is how it seems to be. Well, with that being the case, they'll be here for a day. Over there…"

"Four days." Grape finished for her. "Well, they deserve some time back where they truly live after all. Keep an eye out for yourselves and them too, alright?"

"That goes without saying, but I thank you for your sentiment." Histoire bowed politely, and then crunched her eyebrows in concern. "…is Matt not back yet? It would seem he isn't present."

The guys just shook their heads.

Matt hasn't show up since the festival.

No one knew what he was doing, or where he might've gone.

"…is it possible he'd been attacked by Arfoire's lackeys without us noticing?" Grape hypothesized, his eyes narrowing in suspicion. "He could have been knocked out and swept away, and we'd never be able to know."

"I don't think that's the case." Raph replied, shaking his head. "He can put up a good fight, and he would have definitely found a way to contact us before at least getting captured."

"This is something else." Kyle agreed. "Though we can't rule out the possibility of an attack, we can put it on the side for now."

Grape thought back to the moment he saw Matt's expression twisted into conflict when he'd played the part of an actor at the festival.

…_is it related? Perhaps not, but…I can't rule out the possibility, either. _He thought to himself.

He glanced at Raph, and then at Histoire's face on the monitor.

…_I'll leave it to him. Matt'll figure out what to do. _He sighed to himself. _And if it escalates into a bigger problem, that's when we'll butt in. _

"Anyway, we'll figure things out, Histoire." Raph said, turning to the screen and smiling. "Tell the girls we said hi."

Histoire nodded, and the connection was cut off.

"Man," Javy sighed as he took out the remote and clicked on the **Input** button. "We need to find something to do."

"Yeah, or we're going to end up wasting our whole summer." Vince agreed, chuckling.

As Javy began flipping through channels, no one said a word as they relaxed in contented silence.

And yet…

"…it's really quiet without them around." Kyle commented, sending a seemingly longing look around the living room that once seemed so bustling and now seemed desolate.

"To think that the five of us alone used to make this room loud." Raph agreed, laughing. "Man, things sure have changed."

Javy stopped at the news channel, and he let out an irked sigh. "Hey, look."

The others looked at the screen, and then immediately understood what he meant.

It was a news report 2of what had happened at Blue Strap. With a new reporter going through reports and speculative possibilities of what might have happened, pictures of the men dressed in black were plastered in several portions of the screen.

"Man, they won't stop with that." Raph muttered in a low, irritated tone.

"Well, what are you gonna do?" Grape replied, his eyes already averted to his laptop and his iPad. He switched his gaze between them as he talked, typing on one and watching a video with the other. "People go nuts over that shit."

"…every now and then, you never cease to amaze me with your multitasking skills." Raph muttered in reply as he turned to see Grape going at his usual routine. "Seriously, how are you doing that?"

"I have ADHD." Grape replied matter-of-factly, laughing. "What are you gonna do? I'll be doing this whether I like it or not."

"…I forget what that's supposed to be." Javy suddenly blurted out, leaning towards Grape. "What does that stand for again? Attention…uh…"

"Attention Deficit Hyperactivity Disorder." Grape replied, chuckling. "A branch of autism, and a condition I've lived with for my life. It makes me unable to focus on one thing for too long unless I really like it, and it makes me really energetic and hyper when I want to be. Remember? It's what led to my behavior back in our old school that made you hate me, Javy."

"I forget that you, Javy and Vince shared elementary." Raph noted, shooting a glance at each of them.

"My condition aside, what are we gonna do about Matt?" Grape asked, turning his attention back to his gadgets and beginning to switch through their usage more quickly. "Should we be too worried?"

"He should be fine." Raph replied. "Kyle and I have known him long enough. He'll be good. We should only be worried after the next week and there's still no sign of him at all."

"…suit yourself." Grape shrugged. "So, heavy topics aside, I kinda want a snack. Mind if I order some food?"

Raph just sighed. "But you ate earlier! Didn't you digest everything you ate!?"

Grape just shrugged, and Raph hung his head.

"…fine, what are you gonna order?"

"Shakeys!"

"No, Grape! Go with Pizza Hut! They give more for less!" Javy interjected.

"Javy, you do not decide what I eat for snacks in the afternoon!"

"I'm just giving you advice!"

"I didn't ask for it!"

* * *

May 6, 2014; 6:00 PM; Raph's House

_And they're finally gone. _

Raph sighed, hanging his head in exhaustion. The guys had left his house just thirty minutes ago, allowing Raph to do whatever he wanted now. And with that, he'd eaten an early dinner, taken a shower and changed. Basking in the glory of a point-blank fan pointed directly at him, he savored the feeling of the wind passing over his skin and cooling it to a lovable temperature.

As he got up from the chair, he suddenly heard a noise as if a small device were vibrating against wood.

Turning around, he could see his phone moving around and vibrating on his table.

_A text? _Raph wondered as he picked up the phone. _Who could that be? _

As he picked it up, he felt his eyes widen.

**Sender: Matt **

**Re: None**

**Subject: None**

**Meet me here. **

Below that, there was an address he didn't recognize.

_Matt? _

Something felt off.

Matt's never ever done something like this before.

"…jeez, what the hell could he want…?" Raph muttered to himself, getting to his feet. He ran up to his bedroom, threw on some usable clothes and then headed outside. Getting onto his bike and closing the gate behind him, he grit his teeth and began riding.

* * *

May 6, 2014; 6:30 PM; Construction Site

Raph stared upwards at the sight before him, unsure whether or not he was supposed to take it seriously or to turn tail and ride back home.

A large white paper-thin barrier stood in between him and what appeared to be a construction site, by the look of it. Above the wall, he could see the hollow, imposing frame of a building made out of steel beams rising into the sky half-finished. It looked a lot like a ruined building or reminded one of an evil lord's castle in disrepair, and it looked almost intimidating to him in the darkness mixed with the moonlight.

_What the hell does Matt want in a place like this? _Raph thought to himself, pushing open the gate. He wondered why it was left unlocked for a moment, and then pushed aside that thought as well as the door and walked inside.

Inside was as desolate as the exterior looked. There were steel beams left in triangular piles in several spots, and there were cement mixers and some tables and benches as well.

And there was absolutely no one he could see anywhere inside.

"Matt?" Raph called out, looking around the area. "Are you here?"

No response.

Raph heard the echo of his voice bouncing off of the steel girders and the surrounding walls, and no more.

_Why would he call me out here? _Raph wondered, walking past the first of the columns that supported the whole building.

As he walked towards the center of the unfinished structure, he kept glancing around and thinking to himself uneasily. As he swept his gaze from left to right for the fifth time, he suddenly saw shadows flitting from one to another as if it were separating and joining the other shadows.

…_I didn't get the address wrong, right? _Raph thought to himself. _If this is really the-_

As he pulled out his phone, he realized that in the reflection of the screen before he turned on the screen, he could see a shadowy form standing high on the first floor of the unfinished building.

He spun on his heel to face the form that he could barely make out.

For a while, as if time had slowed, Raph and the figure standing above just stood there face one another. Raph could feel his uneasy, nervous breath halted in his constricting throat as he eyed the figure whose face he couldn't make out.

And as enough time passed, he felt his eyes widen and his soul freeze when he saw the form suddenly transform.

An outfit just like his.

A long, two handed claymore.

And in that moment, the moonlight reflected off of the massive blade that the figure had drawn. Raph could see his face in that instant.

It was Matt.

Before Raph could call out to him or say anything, he felt the hairs stand up on his neck when he felt a thick aura slide over his skin from Matt's direction.

An atmosphere heavily laden with…something he couldn't really identify.

Matt leaped off of his steel girder and descended at Raph, his claymore held high as if ready to cleave him in half.

Realizing the attack was going to hit him if he did nothing, Raph quickly leaped backwards and barely evaded the attack. The blade of the claymore tore his shirt and left a cut on his chest.

"Matt?!" Raph let out a cry of shock as he skidded away, touching his chest and feeling the wound as if trying to reassure himself of the fact that it was there.

And it was.

It was real.

Matt had tried to cut him.

For real.

Raph stared at his friend, who just glared at him from under the hood of his cloak.

_What the hell?! _Raph thought, transforming and drawing his weapons.

Matt said nothing, instead gripping his weapon tighter and charging Raph again.

_What the hell's going on?!_


	41. Chapter 34

Chapter 34: Collision of Brothers

May 6, 2014; 6:38 PM; Construction Site

Raph grit his teeth as Matt rushed forward, ducking under Matt's swing and backing away as quickly as he could. Matt closed in again, and Raph deflected the next swing with his rapier.

"What the hell are you doing, Matt?!" Raph parried another blow and evaded a fourth attack, remaining defensive. "Why are you-?!"

"Shut up!" Matt retorted, and he pulled out his pistol.

Raph widened his eyes and rolled to the left, evading the shots and taking cover behind a steel pillar. He felt a sting in his eyes as he saw the sparks fly when Matt's bullets struck the side of the column.

_What the hell is he doing?! _Raph thought, panicked, as he glanced over the side of the steel column.

He quickly backed away when he saw Matt closing in, and he rolled away as Matt's blade sank into the steel pillar. Getting up, Raph quickly tried once again to create distance between him and Matt.

"Matt, why are you doing this?!" Raph called back. "Why are-?!"

"Because I don't know what else to do!" Matt screamed back, dashing forward and bringing down his sword in a vertical strike that sailed an inch past Raph's body and buried itself into the ground.

Raph just stopped moving and stared at Matt, left unable to say anything. Matt, too, momentarily just stopped and met eyes with his friend.

"…I love her, Raph." Matt breathed, a tone of inner conflict and unsureness about him. He tore his claymore out of the ground violently and pointed it at Raph, and then stabbed it back into the ground. "I love Yuki, Raph."

Those words only confused Raph all the more. "Wait, what are you-?!"

"Don't tell me you can't see it, Raph!" Matt cried back, his voice filling up with bitter rage. He tore his blade out of the ground and smashed one of the nearby steel columns nearby with it, and it fell down to the ground in two. "She flusters over you, she likes spending time with you and she likes you! She likes you! Don't tell me you can't see it!"

"…Matt…" Raph was left wordless at his friend's outburst, his eyes widening in surprise. "…you…"

"And you can't hide it from me." Matt breathed, gripping his blade even tighter. "I know you feel that way, too. I know you like her."

Raph was left speechless.

He couldn't say anything back to Matt because he didn't know whether to refuse that answer or to nod.

He didn't know what to say.

He could feel ice forming inside his chest as if his best friend were shooting him with it in into his body.

"I…" Raph tried to answer, but he felt uncertainty grip him. His throat constricted as if a viper had its hold on him. It was if his lungs were held in a vise, like the airways were being held down by handcuffs. "I…"

Thoughts raced through his mind like a NASCAR professional around his track. Images, words and feelings all at once, almost overwhelming his mind like a tidal wave and making Raph's mind nearly buckle and break from the load.

…_I…like Yuki? _

He felt a warm feeling bloom in his chest at the mental picture of her face, and a smile slowly and inadvertently spread onto his face.

…_do I? _

He blinked for a moment, and then leaped backwards as Matt charged forward and swiped at him with the claymore yet again. Raph winced as the blade tore past his stomach and left a scratch.

As Raph skidded to a stop, he sighed and lowered his blade. Matt, noticing the change in behavior as well as fighting spirit, stopped for a moment.

Raph looked Matt in the eye firmly, his spirit still wavering but now determined as if he'd just had an epiphany. "…I guess I do like her, Matt. I guess I like Blanc."

"…who loves her more?" Matt asked, glaring at Raph with a newfound determination. "Me, or you? We'll fight to find out!"

And as those words hung in the air, Matt transformed into his Keeper State with a bright explosion. His claymore suddenly changed, the entire length of the blade growing a dangerous coat of icicles that spiked upwards as if to add multiple smaller blades that would stick out of the original.

Raph, just smiling grimly, too transformed. His rapier grew to be coated with flame that licked the steel of his weapon hungrily, as if itching to cross edges with something.

The two swords met once again, sending a powerful blast of steam spiraling around the construction site and a wave of energy and force that made every steel beam present shiver and shake.

Raph gritted his teeth and stabbed his rapier forward, and Matt fought off the blow with a bullet that forced the rapier's trajectory aside. As Matt quickly lashed out with a vicious kick, Raph just sucked in his breath and smashed the pommel of his weapon into Matt's shin. Raph grunted in pain as shockwaves traveled from his fingers all the way into his shoulder.

Matt did taekwondo, after all. If he'd let that connect normally, Raph could've dropped then and there.

Raph let out a "Hah!" and thrust his blade forward, and a pillar of fire erupted from his crossguard and soared towards Matt, who leaped backwards and extended his hand outwards. A boulder of ice formed and shot outwards, and the two attacks cancelled each other out in an explosion of air and steam.

And through the steam, Raph dashed forward and took Matt by surprise with a punch to the stomach.

Matt let out a "Kh!" and brought down his sword, only to see Raph slip past it and shoot several bullets of condensed energy from his pistol that slammed into Matt's body and sent him skidding backwards. Matt shook his head to recover and shot bullets back, and they dug into Raph's shoulder and made him flinch momentarily.

Raph then jumped up high, and then kicked off a pillar and ascended to the next pillar while shooting down at Matt who deflected the blows with his sword and returned fire with the pistol of his own. But Matt quickly vaulted onto the pillar behind him and began doing the same, and it quickly turned into a deadly spiraling dance where Raph and Matt deflected and returned bullet after bullet.

Raph quickly stopped going upwards and twisted around, and he launched himself at Matt who was still below him. Before Matt could launch another bullet to intercept him, Raph spun and delivered a roundhouse kick that sent Matt into one of the columns. The steel bent under the impact, and Matt coughed violently as he recovered from the blow and launched himself back at Raph. He performed a savage slash with his claymore that struck Raph's side armor and sent him into another faraway column. Raph, dazed, fell back to one of the horizontal pillar serving as the foundation for the floor and let out a sigh.

He then leaped back at Matt, and the two swords met and sparked. But neither won out, and the two ceased moving with their blades still interlocked.

As they stared into each other's eyes, Raph could see a certain emotion in Matt's eyes burning and shaking at the same time.

An inner war he was waging.

_Now! _Seeing the opening, Raph quickly stopped applying pressure to his weapon and let Matt fall forward. As he stumbled, Raph quickly dashed forward, grabbed him by the collar of his coat and then rolled backwards, sending Matt flying with a kick that delivered him into the steel pillar behind him.

As Matt got back up, Raph immediately shot six rounds into Matt's abdomen and threw off his focus before closing in and delivering a powerful flaming strike with the rapier that sent him into the pillar again, and the steel crumpled under the force of Matt landing into the steel column.

Instantly, Raph felt a shiver in the entire structure of the building as Matt struggled to get up, and his hair stood up on end. "Matt, it's gonna fall!"

Instantly, Matt and Raph leaped off of the beam they were standing on and fell downwards. As they looked up, they realized that several beams were already hurtling towards the ground at a dangerously fast speed.

Raph somersaulted around one, and he stabbed his rapier into the side of it and hung on. Matt, on the other hand, slashed and sliced every piece of debris that fell his way.

As they neared the ground, Raph quickly removed his sword and leaped off of the descending steel beam and letting it bury itself in the ground before he launched a jet of flame to bring him safely to the ground. Matt shot a blast of ice, creating a slide that slowed his fall through a series of roller-coaster-style loops that eventually led to the floor and to safety.

Matt slid down, his back on the ground and his face to the stars that were now visible thanks to the train-wreck of a building behind him.

"…I lost." Matt let out those two words as he stood up, and he let his Keeper Armor dissipate into the air. He reclaimed his sword and gun from their positions lying on the ground, and he pocketed them. He turned to Raph, a serious look on his face.

Raph, too, disengaged his Keeper State and withdrew his blade and gun.

Matt, after a moment of silence, walked forward and held his hand out to him in the gesture of a handshake. He shot a bittersweet smile at his old friend, blinking back some tears. "Make her cry, and I'll kill you."

Raph just let out a sigh and clasped his friend's hand. "…fine, have it your way."

Earth: May 10, 2014; 11:19 PM; Raph's House

"Raph, wake up! The day will be lost if you end up sleeping in!"

Raph let out a yawn and a groan of protest as he heard Ayase's voice ring in his ear. He rolled over, shot her an annoyed look and then rolled over back to sleep.

"Get up!" Ayase cried out, grabbing the sheets and the pillow, snatching it away from him so quickly and forcefully that his head hung in midair for a moment before the side of his head struck the mattress.

"…ugh…" Raph just groaned again as he got up slowly, and he slowly stood up. "Find a better way to wake me up, please."

"It's either this one, or Himawari who will come in here within five minutes and yell you awake." Ayase replied, giving him a look.

"…thanks for waking me up." Raph replied flatly, walking past her and down the stairs.

It'd already been four days, and the girls had returned just like Histoire said they would. Raph had been there to receive them when they came back, but he'd decided a nap would be in order since he was still sleepy.

Yet the girls wouldn't give him the time of day.

As Raph drudged into the living room, he saw Sakuya, Kureha, Sakura, Grape, Matt and Kyle staring at the TV.

He knew what that news headlinewas about, so Raph didn't bother listening as he walked into the kitchen where he could smell food being cooked.

He caught a glimpse of Matt trying his best not to fidget as he stared at the news headline and listened to the voice.

On the screen, there was a video of lights flashing from a construction site, and then the same construction site caving in on itself.

"Whoa, are raves really that crazy?" Kureha asked, staring at the TV. "I know they break things, but…"

"That's not it, probably." Sakura replied, giggling softly. "I don't think they hold those kinds of parties at a construction site."

"Terrible accident, that." Sakuya said, shaking her head in disapproval. "I don't think the workers are that irresponsible, but I guess there are those kinds of people in the world."

And as Raph glanced away, he spotted Grape shooting him a sidelong glance.

…_you fixed everything up? _Grape said with his eyes, and he subtly gestured to Matt with his head.

Raph just nodded, smiling.

He and Matt never spoke of the incident afterwards.


	42. Chapter 35

Chapter 35: The Butcher of Believers

Earth: May 25, 2014; 2:12 AM; ?

"We've finally returned to Earth. We can proceed to the next phase of the operation." A deep, baritone voice like that of a practiced narrator spoke out in a sigh of contentment and eagerness. The man owning the voice looked down at his open palm and clenched it, then tilted his head to the darkened sky. "Let us-"

His companion turned to face the man standing behind him, and his expression hardened. "Hold for a moment. If we strike soon, our enemy will catch wind of us and retaliate while we are unprepared. We must wait for the next opportunity."

"…you should be the one restrained, Zagi." The first man chuckled. "I believe you're here for your own reasons as well, not just orders."

Zagi just turned around, facing away from his comrade. His eyebrows narrowed, his hands clenched into fists and his teeth grinded against each other. "…silence."

_I will make them pay for humiliating me._

* * *

Earth: May 28, 2014; 2:36 PM; Raph's House

"What do we do…?" Himawari groaned, rolling around on the couch and ignoring the laps of the people she was running over. "We have nothing to doooooooooo~~~ We need something else to dooooooooooo~~~"

"We went to a lot of places already, you know." Javy replied, shooting a tired look at the girl that was still rolling around like a cat with nothing to do. "Raph's vacation home, the resort sponsored by McDo, the river out in the countryside and even a summer festival."

"I DON'T CAAAAAAAAARE~~~" Himawari complained, continuing to roll around and do nothing. "LET'S GO OUT AND DO **SOMETHING**~~~"

"Enough, Himawari." Ayase stepped in, sighing. "They have five days left before school. Leave them to rest."

"Hey, guys!" Shiina said, her voice alert and on-edge. "There's something happening on TV!"

Everyone turned to the monitor as the CPU Candidate turned up the volume.

"Another attack similar to the incident at the mall is taking place." The reporter, a young lady, said into the mic. "Eyewitnesses report that the men dressed in black present at the scene right now are similar to the men reported to be responsible for the attack on Blue Strap. Authorities are already at the scene as we speak…"

Behind the lady, they could see a large road that led to one of the biggest malls they all were familiar with.

"…is it me, or do they seem to have a tendency to attack malls?" Kureha pointed out curiously.

"We have to go there and drive them off." Vince said, standing up eagerly.

"There are civilians." Matt warned, troubled. "We'll be exposed on national television."

"That won't be a concern." Sakura replied, and she placed a number of items onto the table and slid it over to each other boys. "While I was in Gamindustri, my sister actually did some work. The free time I had left allowed me to make these."

Javy picked up one of the items and brought it closer to his face. "…they look like tiny memory cards."

"They are." Sakuya replied, crossing her arms. "They're an upgrade to your Sage Forms and Keeper States. Along with some improvements to the overall performance, they also provide a form of anonymity for the users. It will conceal your faces, allowing you to fight in public without being recognized."

"Well, we can't stop rumors about a group of masked crusaders fighting against the Men in Black." Yuki said, letting out a soft chuckle. "Well, not like we can talk. We also have our own form of the same thing."

"Let's try it out, then." Raph suggested, and the boys nodded. They all breathed in and shouted "Link On!"

Their Sage Form clothing came on with a flash of light, and the boys all looked at each other to see new features. Grape, Kyle, Raph and Matt had hoods over their head to match their masks, which seemed and felt like cloth. Javy and Vince had the same, only that they had a pair of goggles in place of a hood.

"So now we're…not that well masked, but it'll do." Grape replied, touching his mask and running his fingers over the surface. "Amazing work for just one day, so I have no complaints."

"Vince and I have goggles, huh?" Javy thought out loud to himself, and he lifted his hand to his face, touching them with his fingers. "Seems kinda steampunk-y."

"You two look more like the terrorists than they do." Kyle joked, grinning.

"Well, at least we can tell them apart from the enemy, so it's fine." Raph replied, nodding.

"From Power Rangers and Assistants, we've become Assassin's Creed and Task Force 141." Matt said to himself, his grin turning battle-ready.

"At least we're not assistants." Vince just sighed in relief. He turned to the girls, and his eyes widened underneath the goggles. "Woah, wasn't expecting that."

"Hahaha!" Himawari laughed loudly, her chest puffed out proudly and her hands planted onto her hips.

Every single one of the girls wore an outfit that mirrored that of the first four Guides, what with their hoods and cloth masks.

"Let's move out, gentlemen and ladies!" Himawari cheered out, smashing her palm into her fist and grinned savagely. "Let's smash us some ASIC goons!"

* * *

Earth: May 28, 2014; 4:05 PM; Bayside Road

_This doesn't look good. _Everyone thought as they watched the scene hidden behind some of the cars.

The police force had indeed arrived, just as the report had indicated. And they were doing a good job of escorting the citizens and making them feel safe.

However, to the eyes of those who knew that they were fighting, the police stood no chance against the otherworldly soldiers of ASIC.

They could hear screams and shouts from the police force a fair distance away, and they could see the ASIC soldiers taking the law enforcement officers down with ease. In their midst, they could see the shadow beasts leaping in and out of combat and clawing officers to their deaths.

"That's where we need to go." Grape muttered, sucking in a deep breath and drawing his weapons, and smiling assuredly when he heard everyone do the same. "They might be expecting us. Ready?"

Everyone nodded in unison and then dashed from the cover, sprinting for their target: the group of soldiers and shadows.

"They're here!" One of the soldiers shouted, pointing at the mix of CPUs and Guides. "Quick, act on General Zagi's orders! Attack!"

As the soldiers prepared to open fire, Sakuya took the initiative and spoke to Kyle, Matt and Javy as they ran. "Kyle, take them out with your bow. Javy and Matt, cover him."

"Gotcha!" Matt and Javy nodded, raising their guns and opening fire. As the first volley of bullets sailed into the line of soldiers and threw them off, Kyle closed one eye and took careful aim while nocking five arrows into his bow.

He let them all out at once, and they took their targets out instantly.

"Quick, don't let them recover!" Raph shouted, raising his pistol and wounding two soldiers and killing another one with his shots.

Kureha raised her rifle and easily took out two more guards with shots right in their heads. "Alright, let's keep it up and-"

"Watch it!" Javy let out a warning cry, pressing his back to hers and shooting down two more hostiles that were approaching her from behind.

"Thanks." Kureha replied, turning her attention back to the battlefield and shooting down yet another enemy. "I could've handled that on my own, though."

"I know that." Javy replied matter-of-factly, shooting down another soldier with ease. "I just wanted to make sure. Can't have them hurting you."

_Don't say things like that in the middle of the battlefield, you insensitive idiot! _

"…I see a familiar face." Grape muttered as he cocked his shotgun, his eyes homing in on a figure far off. But he could see his face hidden by his hood, and he knew the outfit all too well. With a familiar pair of swords that looked imposing like the fangs of a snake, he simply looked out at the collection of CPUs and Guides from afar.

Grape saw the figure raise one blade and wag it at him tauntingly, as if to bait them in his direction.

"…let's take the fight to him, then." Grape muttered, slowly walking in the enemy's direction and gradually getting faster and faster until he was practically sprinting. "Guys, Zagi's over there! Back me up!"

As Grape neared him, Zagi just sneered and dashed back at him. The two met blades, Grape's single blade over Zagi's crossed ones.

"I've been waiting for you all to arrive." He hissed, his lips curled in an impatient, sinister smile.

"So you're still alive, huh?" Grape replied, pressing the sword down harder. "And you're still alone? I thought that for all your talk, you could back it up. Care to prove me wrong?"

"I care to do just that, boy." He spat back, and he quickly somersaulted backwards and made distance with Grape just as the other members of CPU-Guide group had caught up. Zagi raised his blades to either side, and a collection of dark, shadowy figures emerged from the ground.

But these ones were taller, almost as tall as Zagi himself.

And suddenly, a shadow blurred into existence from above right before an explosion and a burst of wind tousled hair and forced everyone a step back. A man rose to his feet, a very muscular man garbed in black like Zagi save for the fact that he didn't conceal his face unlike Zagi.

"He is not careless enough to repeat his mistakes." The man, in a deep and rich voice like an orator from a storybook, spoke. "Allow me to introduce myself." The man slowly reached for something on his back, and began to unsheathe a massive sword that looked a lot like a massive cleaver. He drew the sword out completely, and a light metallic ring hung in the air as he brandished the blade in the direction of the Guides. "My name is Bazel, High General to the Dark Army of Lady Arfoire. Known as the Butcher of Believers, I will be the one to send you to your deaths!"

"Hey, Zagi." Grape suddenly called out, and everyone else held their breath. Zagi just shot back a glare and asked him, "What?"

Grape just gestured to Bazel, pointing at him with his shotgun. "Butcher of Believers. You got a title like that?"

Everyone, for a moment, felt the air of seriousness evaporate completely.

"Grape!" Raph shouted, exasperated. "This isn't the time for that!"

"If you must know," Zagi humored him, raising his twin blades and smirking. "Those who fear me know me as the Assassin of Anarchy."

Grape made a motion with his lips as if he'd whistled, though he didn't since he didn't know how, and grinned. "Not bad. Who gives you the titles?"

"Grape, don't ask the enemy for how they get their titles." Sakuya urged, holding her spear at the ready.

"I like your friend. He's an interesting one." Bazel chuckled, raising one hand with his palm to the sky. It crackled with dark purple energy that rotated, spun and scattered electrons from an atom. "And he respects the enemy. Rare find nowadays. However, this place will become your tomb, CPUs. I will personally ensure it."

"Well, what are you waiting for? The next season of Haruhi?" Grape shot back at Bazel with a grin, his sword suddenly beginning to give off a low hum as electricity raced down the entire length of the blade. Grape glanced back at the rest of his friends, and they all nodded.

"We have no choice but to fight." Raph muttered, raising his rapier. "Well, not like we had any other choice."

Matt just grinned and pointed his claymore at Bazel and Zagi, his eyes glinting with preparedness.

"Let's rock this shit!"

* * *

NEPSTATION!

(w/ Sakura, Kureha, Shino, and Shina)

Sakura: Hello, and welcome back to Nepstation! I'm Nepgear, or Sakura Tachibana.

Kureha: Kureha Takanashi, or Uni.

Shiina: Shiina Nishizawa, or Ram,

Shino: And Shino Nishizawa, or Rom… Y-You can use whatever you like…

Kureha: It sure has been getting pretty dramatic lately.

Shiina: One of the most dramatic ones is the one with Raph, Blanc, Kyle, Noire, Matt and Nepgear.

Sakura: Eh, me?

Kureha: We see the way you look at Matt.

Sakura: I-It's not like that! I mean, he's a nice guy and all. But I was just worried about him!

Shino: You need to care about someone if you worry about them, don't you?

Kureha: Oho, that's true. But anyway, moving on.

Sakura: R-Right! The peak of the drama came when Matt tried to attack Raph at a construction site.

Kureha: Oh yeah, those two really did a number on that place, mostly Matt.

Shino: But didn't Raph admit that he liked Blanc?

Shina: It's totally gonna make things more exciting for the two of them!

Sakura: Our next topic is about the new character that revealed himself.

Shino: Bazel, a general of ASIC.

Kureha: A general, just like Zagi.

Sakura: Zagi is a speed-type enemy, while Bazel is the power-type enemy. He comes at you with brute force that can destroy rocks and demolish buildings.

Shiina: He sounds tough. But we can beat him! Just like when we beat Zagi!

Kureha: Actually, Zagi was defeated by Grape, Raph, Matt and Kyle, wasn't he?

Sakura: They used a partner skill Chronodimension Edge. Hmm.. Will they do that again in this fight.

Shino: I hope not… They got really hurt the last time.

Sakura: That's true… It might even get worse if the use it again.

Kureha: Yeah…

Histoire: Psst. We're still on!

Kureha: Ugh… R-Right, N-Next topic!

Kureha: It's been a while since we've arrived at Earth. Everyone's so used to their names already.

Sakura: That's true, I remember it took a while for us to get used to our new names.

Shino: I like our new names.

Shiina: But it was so hard remembering them and remembering who's who.

Kureha: Yeah, that's true. Some of the readers probably are having the same problem too.

Sakura: Maybe we can post a chart showing everyone's names.

Shiina: Yeah, like one every end of the chapter so no one ever forgets!

Kureha: I don't think we'll need on every chapter. But a reminder every once in a while would probably work… Maybe, every end of Nepstation?

Sakura: I guess so…

Kureha: Well, we're out of time for today. So, we'll just leave you guys with the chart.

Sakura: See you soon!

Shina &amp; Shino: Bye-Bye!

* * *

**Names of Characters**

_**Guides:**_

**Grape Papukurai**

**Raph Kurohono**

**Matt Shiroyuki**

**Kyle Midorikaze**

**Vince Komurasaki**

**Javy Kagemiro**

_**CPUs and Candidates:**_

**Neptune: Himawari Tachibana**

**Nepgear: Sakura Tachibana**

**Noire: Ayase Takanashi**

**Uni: Kureha Takanashi**

**Blanc: Yuki Nishizawa**

**Rom: Shino Nishizawa**

**Ram: Shiina Nishizawa**

**Vert: Sakuya Kirishima**

_**Enemies:**_

**Zagi**

**Bazel**


	43. Chapter 36

Chapter 36: The End of Summer

Earth: May 28, 2014; 4:51 PM; Open Road

"Hah!" Kyle let out a sound as he tore a shadow into pieces with his spear, and then twirled it before backstabbing another one and watching it as it dissipated into the air and scattered as small particles of black matter.

"That's almost all of them!" Javy called out as he shot another one into dust. "Come on, we can't leave the others to fight Bazel and Zagi on their own!"

Kyle nodded, turning his gaze to the main attraction a few feet away.

Bazel swung his cleaver sword in a powerful strike, and Matt ducked under the blow and attempted to return it with an attack with his claymore. Bazel simply laughed it off, moving his cleaver in the blink of an eye and deflecting the blow with ease. Bazel then ducked under an attack that came from behind that was Raph's rapier, and then deflected a blow from Vince's blade and pushed him away casually before locking swords with Grape. "Impressive, for a human."

"You're not bad yourself, Butcher." Grape said to Bazel with a grin, breaking away and beginning to trade blows with him one after another, only to deflect blows and to watch his blows get deflected. "You've yet to live up to your title, though."

"Don't patronize it." Bazel chuckled, chatting with Grape like the fact they were attacking one another with the intent to kill didn't seem to matter all that much. "You're quite skilled yourself, I have to say. I'm impressed."

"I'm just one of four." Grape replied, and he quickly stepped to the side and shot the side of Bazel's cleaver. "Be sure to compliment my friends as well, Bazel."

Grape ducked, and Kyle suddenly emerged from behind and thrust his spear forward. Bazel simply let the polearm shear and skid past the side of his weapon, and Kyle quickly closed in and attempted to lay on even more pressure.

"Your ladies also seem to be doing pretty well against my comrade." Bazel said to Grape, almost ignoring Kyle as they continued to exchange attack after attack, and shooting a glance at the other fight taking place.

Grape indulged him, and took a look at the scene meters away.

"Damn it, stay still!" Zagi let out a curse as he swung his swords in a frenzy, but Himawari dodged, sidestepped, somersaulted and cartwheeled around his attacks with frightening speed and agility. Ayase parried the blows with her blade, Yuki evaded them all entirely and Sakuya simply let the attacks slide off of her polearm.

"No thanks, milkshakes!" Himawari replied, jolly as a five year old while she back flipped again and twirled her katana playfully.

"Hey, don't start doing whatever you want!" Ayase scolded, attempting to close in on Zagi and deliver her own attack. However, Zagi's unpredictable movements only led to the attack being blocked.

"They've been at this longer than we have." Grape said back to Bazel, laughing and raising his blade that glowed with a little bit of lightning zipping around the steel. "They'll last longer than we will, if any."

"You're a persistent one as well, not to worry." Bazel laughed. "I like you, Guide. You're an interesting one. I can sense respect from you even as my blade meets yours."

"Well, it's not like I hate you personally." Grape laughed in reply, deflecting a blow from the cleaver and sidestepping another. He fired his shotgun once, which Bazel evaded quite smoothly. "You haven't really done anything to me personally. I can't hate someone I just met."

Bazel let out a loud laugh, and he leaped a great distance away from him. "You're peculiar. I really do like you."

"Same here." Grape replied, glancing at Kyle, Raph and Matt to tell them to regroup. "You don't seem that bad of a guy. If our circumstances were different, I wouldn't mind sharing a table and a meal with someone like you."

"Well, circumstances are circumstances, Guide." He replied, holding up his blade. "Before I kill you, out of respect for you, I shall have your name."

"…Grape." He said, grinning as he suddenly transformed and his Keeper State armor attached itself to his body. His friends surrounding him did the same, their armor appearing. Grape nodded, and he felt even stronger surges of lightning spark outwards, tendrils of blue reaching out much like Cole Macgrath's Amp. "Grape Papurakai. But I won't have you exclude my friends, Bazel. Raph Kurohono, Matt Shiroyuki and Kyle Midorikaze are men worthy of respect as well, Bazel." Grape then snickered. "Though they might not seem it at first."

"Hey, don't fire shots at us while we're fighting with our lives on the line." Matt just sighed, holding his claymore back up.

"Watch it!"

Sakura ducked in alarm as her sister warned her, and Sakura was forced to back off as Zagi unleashed a flurry of bladed strikes. She felt the wind tear just past her cheek, the weapon almost scratching her cheek. Zagi sneered and took advantage of her momentary lull, landing several hits on her body and sending her back.

"Sakura!" Ayase cried out, quickly rushing to her side and landing a blow on Zagi that sent him sliding over to Shino and Shiina who instantly began a barrage of magic missiles and spells that pinned Zagi down and turned his attention away from the Planeptune CPU Candidate.

"You okay?" Ayase asked, turning to the injured lilac haired girl behind her and offering a hand to her.

"I'll manage." She said in grateful reply, taking her hand and getting to her feet. "Thanks, Aya-"

"Ayase! Look out!" Kyle called out in warning, rolling forward and drawing his spear as he did so, blocking an overhead blow from Zagi. He gritted his teeth as he was forced onto one knee.

"Kyle!" Ayase called out in a worried reply, getting to her feet as she planted her sword into the floor while trying to remain standing.

_No way in hell am I letting anything else happen to her!_ Kyle thought, his determination welling up from within as he pressed back against Zagi's blades. _Not after she finally forgave me!_

"What the hell is this?" Zagi sneered, leaping backwards and creating distance between Kyle and him. He narrowed his eyebrows, and his smile grew nasty. "Don't start acting all cool. You in love with her or something?"

…_in love with her?_ The words resonated strangely with Kyle, sending multicolored memories flooding to the forefront of his brain. As he felt the colors and warmth bloom through his chest, he felt his heartbeat relax and his smile widen in affectionate sincerity while the image of Ayase made itself clear in his mind.

_After all this time, that's how I ended up feeling, huh? Even though I don't deserve to feel this way… _

Kyle just laughed in spite of himself and brandished his bow, nocking an arrow into the string and drawing it back as far he possibly could. "Save it, Zagi. I'm not about to let you hurt her."

The arrow flew at near-supersonic speed as Kyle's wind-magic-powers accelerated its movement, making impossible to follow as it buried itself into Zagi's gut with so much force that he flew back more than fifteen meters and slid away in the dirt for another five.

"…thanks, Kyle." Ayase said in a shocked voice, staring at him as he turned back to her.

"Don't sweat it." Kyle replied, smiling. "I don't want see anything hurt you anymore after what I've done."

"I told you I already forgave you for that, Kyle." She said, giggling and letting out a sigh. "I appreciate the sentiment."

…_so this is what it feels like to like her? _Kyle realized, placing a hand to his heart.

The fast beating of his heart that he'd tried to ignore whenever he thought about her. The flushing of his face as his body temperature ascended to his heights normally possible only when ill.

Suddenly, he noticed the world go dark as a shadow descended upon him and Ayase.

_Shit! _Kyle only had time to react on instinct and dive out of the way, taking Ayase with him as Bazel's cleaver slammed into the ground where he'd been standing.

As Bazel pulled out his sword and prepared to strike Sakura, who had been taken off guard thanks to her injuries and had stumbled down to the ground, Bazel's sword got thrown back savagely.

Matt stood in front of Sakura, panting with his feet planted firmly into the ground and his claymore in his hands.

"Thanks, Matt." Sakura thanked him, staggering to her feet and readying her sword.

Matt just glanced back to her, worry evident in his features.

…_all this time…she's been there for me. She's been there to help me. _He thought as he turned away, gripping his claymore tighter and staring down Bazel who had recovered from Matt's stunning counter and was now charging him viciously.

_This is the least I can do for everything she's done for me. _

Matt dashed forward, and his blade smashed against Bazel's cleaver so forcefully that a wave of energy spewed into the ground and rumbled the Earth. Matt felt his knees almost buckle, and he fought to stay upright as Bazel's pure strength began to press Matt into the ground hard enough that he was sinking like a rock in quicksand.

As Matt's panicked eyes swiveled around, he met gazes with Raph.

Raph just nodded, giving him a silent '_Let's go. On your cue!' _look.

That was all Matt needed.

Matt quickly slid around the cleaver in front of him, and he used his immense leg strength to send a knee kick straight into Bazel's face.

And as he did, he felt a new energy suddenly pour into his body. He could feel the energy being shared with someone else as well, and Matt just knew that it was Raph.

"**Monochrome Waltz!" **The two yelled as Matt leaped off of Bazel's face and Raph closed in on him from behind. He delivered a series of stabbing attacks that glowed with grey light, and he plunged his rapier into Bazel's back and drove it in up until the hilt. Quickly tearing it out, Raph skirted to Bazel's side and delivered another series of stabs.

Matt, on the other hand, smashed the side of Bazel's cleaver and sent it spinning out of his hands. Right after, he dropped to the ground and delivered a powerful strike to Bazel's body and then rolled to Bazel's side opposite the one Raph was attacking.

And as the two delivered a simultaneous smash with their weapons that staggered Bazel, the two drew their pistols and then began firing them in random directions everywhere.

Raph's bullets would ricochet off of Matt's, which would then ricochet across his own bullets while Raph's bullets would bounce off of Raph's other bullets.

All headed straight for Bazel, one way or another, and he raised his hands as if to futilely defend himself from the omnidirectional onslaught of bullets.

Finally, Raph and Matt performed a powerful simultaneous burst of energy with each of their pistols that created a mushroom cloud of an explosion, concealing Bazel from sight.

"No!" Zagi let out a cry of frustration, his eyes trembling. "Bazel!"

"Who said I'd let you off the hook so easily, Zagi?"

Zagi turned on his heel to find Kyle glaring at him, a suppressed rage clearly behind his eyes. He pulled back the string of his bow, the spear functioning as the arrow.

"**Get ready for Hurricane Thunder, bastard." **Kyle muttered, and he let the spear fly.

The spear shot at Zagi with the speed of a tornado, and it impaled him cleanly, plunging straight through his body. As Zagi fought to tear it out, he was hurtled up towards the sky with a tornado in his wake. The spear flew out of Zagi's body, leaving him suspended in midair in the midst of the newly formed tornado. The spear then soared up and out of sight.

"What the-?!" Zagi looked up to see Grape high above, holding the glowing spear with a grin.

"Partner skills are done in twos, Zagi!" Grape said, raising the spear up into the sky. Immediately, a loud crack penetrated the air as a swarm of lightning bolts suddenly descended from the sky and all struck the spear, and tendrils of lightning arced around the steel like a tesla coil. Grape then hurled the spear downwards, and it pierced through Zagi again with the lightning jolting him to near-death.

As Zagi plummeted back to the ground, Grape followed below. He quickly turned to the sky and raised his shotgun, and another lightning bolt struck it. He then turned again, pointing the weapon at Zagi and firing a massive blast of electricity that sent Zagi into the earth. The force of the impact made the ground rumble, and a massive smoking crater was left.

"Hot damn!" Grape exclaimed in excitement, and he descended to the ground with what looked to Kyle like blue waves emanating from his feet. "If I apply electromagnetic shit to this, I can actually float and fly! Try it with your wind powers, Kyle!"

Kyle just laughed, but his smile disappeared when he peeked over the edge of the crater. "Get ready, Grape."

Grape looked down at the crater, and then he nodded and sent glances over to Raph and Matt.

Zagi and Bazel were down there. Clearly weakened, but still ready to fight.

"We ready?" Grape asked, raising his blade to the sky. Lightning struck his katana, and the blade became so charged with energy that it glowed like a miniature sun. "Let's waste 'em, guys."

"Let's do it!"

"**Chronodimension Edge!"**

"…both of you were defeated?"

"…yes." Zagi muttered feebly to the phone that he'd placed to his ear. His tone was completely different from his usual one.

A tone of humility. Servitude. Submission.

The voice that was speaking back to him remained silent for a moment before it spoke again. "…Bazel." It wasn't a question.

"He's retreated safely." Zagi replied, glancing at the figure that was slumped over a few meters away. "He's with me."

"…the CPUs didn't defeat you?" The voice asked. "The Guides, their human companions on Earth, were the ones who fought you."

"That is correct, Lady Magic." Zagi said to the voice, his voice filling with rage at the mere memory. "They are ordinary humans…but something's made them far from powerless."

"…withdraw and cease the operation." The voice commanded, and Zagi nodded at every order. "We require another…far more detailed strategy. Amongst other things, that is."

"Understood, Lady Magic."

* * *

Earth: May 30, 2014; 12:03 PM; Raph's House

"Man, we're famous~" Himawari let out a sigh of contentment, bringing the glass of iced tea away from her lips as her eyes were locked onto the TV, which was displaying a report on the incident from the other day. "Still, I'm surprised. News sure spreads like hotcakes around here."

"Well, what are you gonna do?" Grape replied, grinning and letting out a chuckle. He offered Himawari a piece of chocolate, which she accepted and wolfed down, and glanced at the screen. "On Earth, spreading information as far as possible is one of the specialties of the masses."

"…so, like, a man stands in front of a crowd and starts preaching about that shirtless man? The one that wears that thorny crown and-"

"Himawari, don't make a joke about the religion of the world here." Ayase scolded, walking behind Himawari and landing a pretty solid strike with her fist to the other CPU's head. She turned her attention away from Himawari, who was now clutching at her head in pain, and focused on the screen as well. "I'm just glad we weren't caught on tape."

"Well, not on the official news." Kyle replied, walking out of the kitchen with a cup of water in hand. "But I'm telling you: someone probably has secret videos of the incident online. The news reporters and the police couldn't get close, but I'm telling you. Someone, somehow, managed to."

"I don't think that will calm me down, Kyle." Ayase shot back, letting out a soft laugh.

"It's almost lunch." Sakuya noted, glancing at the clock and crossing her arms. "We should prepare lunch soon."

"We still need ingredients." Raph groaned tiredly, and he slowly began pacing for the front door.

"You guys go buy it, then." Kureha urged, pushing Kyle and Matt out with Raph. She then pointed at Grape and urged for him to follow. "Go."

"Commanding much." Grape joked as he walked out, and the four boys exited.

"Surely you could have handled that better." Sakura said, shooting a concerned glance in the direction of the boys that were leaving as she walked towards the living room and faced the TV monitor, watching her older sister turn on the PS3. "Even if we need them out of the house…"

"It worked, so let's not focus on that." Kureha replied, sitting on the couch and clamming up.

And within a minute, Histoire's face was on-screen again in what looked like the biggest Skype Call they'd ever seen.

"The report, ladies." Histoire said, nodding. It was a statement, not a question.

As the CPUs and Candidates described the battle, Histoire's eyes just narrowed and she nodded.

"…I've already told you this, but I'll say it again for the sake of reiteration." Histoire said. "Keep a careful eye on them. Report anything and everything that may have any connection the phenomena you've been seeing."

"Histoire, why are they capable of doing those things?" Sakuya asked, her eyes narrowing. "I you said that their world was far too different from ours for anyone to have strength on that level."

Histoire just gave her a serious, no-jokes look. "…it would seem that I may be more wrong than I first imagined."


	44. Chapter 37

Chapter 37: Breaking and Transferring

Earth: June 2, 2014; 5:21 AM; Raph's House

As Raph walked down the stairs, scratching his head sleepily as he did, it took a moment for him to notice that a brush of wind went past his face.

…_what the…?_

He turned around to see the moving form of Sakura's back passing him as she ran up the stairs. She was heading past him with a towel in her hands, and he could detect the scent of fresh shampoo coming from her direction. He felt a small drop of water splash onto his cheek, and he took a step down the stairs as he beheld for a moment.

"Sakura, what are you-?"

Raph was cut off when he saw Ayase walking past him in what seemed to be a rush, holding a bag in her arms.

"Ayase, what are you doing too?" Raph asked again, his tone a little more urgent than before. "What's with the bag?"

She just stopped in place and stared at Raph in silence for a moment.

"…why…" Ayase immediately turned around and grabbed Himawari by the collar of her shirt. "You were in charge of telling him! You didn't do it, did you?"

"…my, whatever could you be talking about?" Himawari replied, though the sweat on her face and her forehead didn't help her feign ignorance at all.

"…wait, what are you talking about?" Raph asked, clueless.

"Oh. Well, you'll figure it out in a bit." Himawari replied, somehow managing to extricate herself from the Lastation CPU's grasp. "We're coming with you."

"With me…?" Raph parroted obliviously.

"To school." Yuki replied, shouldering her own bag. "Come on, we'll be late."

Raph just stared at her.

_Wait, what?_

* * *

Earth: June 2, 2014; 6:47 AM; Visionary School

The school that Raph, Grape and Matt shared was not an ordinary school.

Visionary School was a progressive school, not a traditional school. It prided itself on a means of education that was different from the standard, helping students to understand things according to their pace rather than giving out the material in a standardized format for everyone to use.

However, being a progressive school, it did not have much funding, which would explain its appearance.

It was quite literally a church remodeled into a school. The walls inside and out were a dull white in color, as well as the floor tiles inside that resembled that of a bathroom's. There was no life in the colors of the interior, with most of the furniture sharing the white paint job. The tables that belonged to the teacher's section, which were separated from one another by transparent dividers with grey borders, were a dull and lifeless grey color that inspired no imagination and revived no energy.

The driveway next to it had parking space for only two to four cars in total, and there was a pair of men standing outside the doors for the purpose of ushering students into the building and helping them as well as providing some sort of protection from hypothetical crime.

Inside, sitting on plastic chairs around a single wooden round table, were Matt and Grape. Matt stood from his seat and began walking around aimlessly, as if he were restless. Grape, on the other hand, was just sitting down and talking to a bunch of other people sitting on other chairs around the table.

"…school, huh?" Grape muttered, sighing as he leaned back into the backrest of one of the chairs surrounding the round table directly next to his classroom. The conversation had taken such a strange turn that he'd decided to stop for a moment and retreat to his friend Matt, who was still wandering around the same spot for a while now. "Feels like I missed it and I didn't miss it at the same time."

"I can't believe we're back here." Matt muttered to no one in particular, still standing and walking around idly.

"Well, it is your last year here." Grape laughed.

"True." Matt sighed. "I can't believe how quickly it went by. It feels so fast."

"To think I only met you guys a year ago."

"Well, we'll still see each other." Matt reasoned. "Especially with the CPUs still here."

"Which reminds me," Grape said as he stood up and turned around, casting his gaze about the school building. "Where's Raph? I know he's got to deal with the girls in the morning, but…"

"He'll be dealing with them while still handling school." Matt said worriedly. "Must be rough."

The sound of the doors opening, like a number of times before, alerted the pair of young men. They'd already turned to the doorway a number of times only to be disappointed when people apart from Raph had walked in through the door.

This time, though, it was their friend Raph. He'd trudged past the door, greeted a few people on the way in, and then taken a chair at the round table next to Grape and slumped in his seat.

"Something up, man?" Matt asked, walking to stand beside Raph, who seemed all tuckered out and drained. "You look tired."

Raph just pointed at the door, not even bothering to look in the direction he was pointing in.

And through the door walked in Himawari, Sakura, Ayase, Kureha, Yuki, Shiina, Shino and Sakuya in a single huddled group.

"….wait, what?" Matt asked, flabbergasted, as he stared at the group of girls that had just burst into the scene.

"Finally, something exciting." Grape muttered, smiling wryly.

They'd already begun to attract attention within the first minute. Around them, girls and guys alike were shooting looks of varying looks. Looks of shock and surprise, looks of jealousy and envy, and looks of admiration and even first love were being fired from the eyes of everyone in the school. The Guides could hear whispers such as "Who are those girls?" and "They're really cute! Are they foreigners?" and even "Are they in the high-school? Damn, I wish I was part of their class!"

The expected reaction, in fairness.

"Hmm…they're transferring in…" Grape narrowed his eyes and thought for a moment. "…Histoire's the only one who could pull anything like that off."

"…got that right." Raph muttered, not removing his face from the table. "They just told me this morning."

As they walked, one boy approached Sakura looking more than a little nervous. "H-hey, do you need some help with your bag?"

"No, it's okay." Sakura replied so sincerely and nicely that Matt wanted to know if she'd heard the sound of the boy's nerve and bravery shattering right there and then. She bowed politely. "I can take care of this myself."

And right after that, the whole group approached Grape and Matt like an ant to honey.

"Hey, guys." Ayase greeted with a raised hand, and then gestured to the bag on her shoulders. "Where do we put these?"

"Here." Matt replied, patting the shelf that was a few steps away from them. "Put them wherever. They're not labelled yet, anyway."

"Then, mind taking these for us? They're a little heavy." Sakura said, and she took off her backpack and held it out to Matt. Ayase and Kureha joined in as well with mutters of "Thanks."

_Sakura! _Matt instantly became over-aware of the stares that were piercing him from every direction. _If you give it to me right after you shrugged off some other guy, people will get the wrong idea! _

"Here, Grape!" Himawari, Shino and Shiina all tossed their bags at the same time and into Grape's arms. "Take these for us, please~!"

"Gods, don't just do that." Grape laughed, and he put them all onto the top of the shelves and began arranging them in the cubbyholes neatly. "Yuki, Sakuya. Want me to take your stuff too?"

"Sure, I guess." "Thank you, Grape. My back hurts, so I appreciate it."

_And you, Grape! _Matt glared daggers at his friend, who was engaging in his usual casual conversation and laughing normally while putting away the rest of the bags.

The glares grew stronger, and Matt stole a glace only to see every guy in the school with their eyes on them. He could feel jealous stares of hostility pouring from them all, and Matt wanted to explain everything just so that he wouldn't have to take those stares.

And he was a little jealous of Grape who was shrugging those stares off as if they didn't exist.

"Is it me, or do I feel like I'm being watched by someone…?" Kureha suddenly commented, glancing around. Everyone around them instantly reverted back to their usual selves, and then went back to their glares the instant she stopped paying attention.

"Trust me, it's not you." Raph replied flatly, finally lifting his face from the table and letting out a loud sigh.

"It would seem as though we're attracting attention." Sakuya said, a grin accompanying her giggle.

"Yeah, the attention of the whole school." Matt retorted, sighing. "Why are you guys even here?"

"Why~?" Shino and Shiina broke away from the conversation and whined, looking up at Matt with wavering eyes that would melt the heart of any samurai. "Does that mean you don't want us to go with you~?"

Matt just took a step back, "Uh…that's not what I…"

"Yo!" Javy and Vince called out in unison, dodging the stares of the people around them as they dove right into the conversation.

Javy just looked at everyone with a look of surprise and said "Why are you here?"

"Does that mean you don't want us here?!" Shiina cried out, and then clung onto her big sister and began to bawl. "Waaaah!"

Yuki just placed her hand onto her sister's head, and then shot a death glare at him. "Javy, if you scrape down and beg, I won't kill you."

"Hey, what did I do?!"

And as the nonsense progressed, everyone else watching them couldn't help but wonder:

_Why are they so close to each other?! _

The other guys had an additional thought.

_How the heck did those guys meet with those hot, beautiful girls?!_

* * *

The first day at a progressive school was a little different.

Everyone, after the time hit 8:00, had been ushered into a large room that was actually two classrooms divided by a single divider that was pressed into the walls. Three classes of roughly 15-18 students each were shepherded into the large room and urged to sit on the ground cross-legged.

And then the class was told about the camping activity the school would be sponsoring for the sake of starting the school year with a bang.

"So…" Yuki whispered to Raph skeptically. "This camp is supposed to help make people grow closer to one another and forge bonds with new and old friends alike? They're just making it sound good, aren't they?"

"Kinda." Raph laughed.

After the orientation, the students had broken into their own individual classrooms to get acquainted with their advisers and their classmates and decorate their classroom before they would be called back to the big classroom for announcements before they would be dismissed.

For Raph, Matt, Grape, Javy and Vince, the day was smooth and slow. They were all in the same class and they knew their teacher and their classmates so well that the word 'friends' didn't quite do them justice. The new students were not a problem at all to them, and Grape ended up befriending more than a handful.

But for the girls, who had to introduce themselves, it wasn't so easy.

As people introduced themselves in front of everyone in the high-school division, the girls came up next to introduce themselves.

"Hey, everyone~!" Himawari's voice, having been raised to an ear-splitting volume, forced everyone except a few people to take cover behind their hands. She just ignored the pained expressions, instead waving her hand so energetically and cheerily it was nearly painful to the eyes. "I'm Himawari Tachibana! 4th year high school!"

"Good day." Ayase bowed politely, almost as if she were at a meeting. "My name is Ayase Takanashi, 4th year. I hope to get along with you all for this school year."

"Yuki Nishizawa." Yuki said while nodding once, her voice subdued and quiet as it usually was. "The same: 4th year."

"Sakuya Kirishima, 4th year." Sakuya winked as she introduced herself. "Looking forward to getting to know you all better~"

As the CPUs went down, the guys began whispering to one another.

"They're really popular." Vince laughed quietly, pointing at the googly-eyed first and second years that were whispering amongst themselves things like "Ah, they're so hot!" "We scored good ones this year!" "Damn shame they're leaving this year!"

"Well, that's not surprising." Raph replied. "The ratio of males to hot females has always been one to zero in our school."

And then they all felt like hitting the floor when Sakura took the stand and said "Hello, everyone. I'm Sakura Tachibana, and Himawari is my older sister. I'm also a 4th year. Looking forward to spending the year with you all."

She was immediately received by everyone with noisy replies. "You look like the older sister!" "No way you're younger!"

"Is this really okay?" Matt asked, sighing. "I mean, it's okay they're in school, but…"

Kureha took the stand next. "Kureha Takanashi. 4th year. Nice to meet you." And with that, she walked down without another word.

"…well, that's just how she is." Grape said. "I'm sure people will find that side of her appealing, too."

Everyone raised an eyebrow when Shino took the stand.

"…hello, everyone." She said in her usual meek, shy voice. "…Shino Nishizawa. Yuki is my older sister. I'm… a 4th year."

Everyone in the room save for Grape, Raph, Matt, Vince and Javy almost exploded with a volcano's worth of questions which was cut off when Shiina ran up and slung her arm around Shino's shoulders.

"I'm Shiina Nishizawa, a 4th year student and Shino's twin sis! Looking forward to a great year!" She replied, grinning and flashing a cheeky grin and a peace sign before she took her sister with her back down.

The result was like adding gasoline to a bonfire, and then throwing five dead trees onto it.

"Why are they all 4th years?" Matt asked doubtfully. "That doesn't sound like a good idea to me."

"This is what happens with Histoire's power." Raph replied, shaking his head. "Well, they've lived with their sisters long enough to pass off for 4th years if they tried."

"They've been alive for long enough." Grape reasoned, shrugging his shoulders. "They can definitely pass off for child prodigies if they chose to. Well, it's more fun like this, so I certainly don't mind."

"Well, **they **don't seem to care about that." Javy said, pointing to the side where the rest of the guys were watching the girls.

"Damn, they're all so cute!" "A bunch of hot and cute girls in one class?! Thank you, God!"

"Hmm…" Vince rubbed his chin. "…anyone else feeling protective?"

"Yeah." Matt, Grape, Javy and Raph nodded in agreement.

"Well, we're the guides." Vince replied, grinning. "Guess we're looking after them."

"…they don't need it, though." Grape replied, grinning. "In fact, I'd feel bad for any guy who tried to make a move on them."

"True." Everyone laughed in agreement.

_After all, most of them have their heart set on someone. _Grape added silently, laughing in his mind. _School is the perfect place to start the romcom drama, so good job, Histoire. Shit's gonna start, no doubt. _

He glanced at the girls across the room one by one.

_Be prepared, ladies. No one's immune to first love, not even God. _

* * *

Nepstation!

(w/ Javy and Vince)

Vince: Hey! And welcome to Nepsation!

Vince It's me Vince Komurasaki. And joining me is,

Javy: Javy Kagemiro.

Vince: Huh? That's it? It's just the two of us?

Javy: Apparently so.

Vince: Huh. Well anyways, let's start!

Vince: We've reached the start of the 2nd arc!

Javy: The Summer Arc has finished. Now we're at the School Arc.

Vince: The CPUs all entered the same school as Raph, Grape, Matt and us.

Javy: Although, I really don't know why they're all 4th year like us.

Vince: I guess it's for the better. We can keep a close eye on each other this way.

Javy: But they're all in the same class as us.

Vince: At our school, the student population isn't very high. The entire high school is just 3 classes.

Javy: That's true.

Vince: The 1st class is composed of 1st - 2nd years. The 2nd Class are 2nd – 3rd years. And the last class, which is ours, are the 3rd – 4th Years.

Javy: That's why Grape's in our class.

Vince: Yeah. He's a 3rd year student. But because of the way the classes were arranged, he's our classmate.

Javy: But the CPUs sure became popular, huh?

Vince: Our class is already being called the Idol Class.

Javy: As if it wasn't already that though.

Vince: True, our class has all of the really popular students. Take you for example.

Javy: Me!?

Vince: You're ladies man, with a heck-a-ton of girls in love with you.

Javy: Psshh, No! You're Mr. Charisma, aren't you?

Vince: I don't mind that. You being "Chick-boy" means that you're pretty charismatic too.

Javy: Hmph.

Vince: But yeah. A class filled with charismatic guys like Raph, Grape, Matt and us, and beautiful girls. That's our class.

Javy: You make it sound so superficial.

Vince: Really? I wasn't going for that approach.

Javy: Well, I guess it's true though. And we're out of time for today anyways.

Vince: See ya.

Javy: Stay tuned to see what happens during the rest of the school year!


	45. Chapter 38

Chapter 38: Camp Beginnings

Earth: June 5, 2014; 5:21 AM; Raph's House

"A-are you ready, guys?" Raph's voice was unsteady and shaky, as if he were preparing for something he wasn't ready for.

"H-hang on…" Ayase replied, her voice uncertain and stutter. "I-I can't…"

"I'm not sure if I'm completely prepared for this, either." Yuki's own voice, which would usually be dull and blank, was sounding hesitant and apprehensive.

"It's alright." Raph reassured her, though he himself sounded a little more than unready. "I'll help you guys. Now, come on, let's go."

"O-okay." Sakura's own voice sounded a little less hesitant than the others, almost as if she'd prepared herself for something big.

"W-wait! Don't move so fast!" Raph suddenly shouted, and the rest of the girls let out a collection of squeals and yelps.

"Ah! It's all over me!" Yuki groaned, her voice disgusted.

"I-I'm sorry!" Sakura said apologetically. "Let me clean it up!"

"Hey, Raph!" Ayase suddenly called loudly. "I thought we were gonna do this already!"

"H-hang on a sec, Ayase!" Raph shot back.

"Ah! Hey, don't just do that all of a sudden!" Ayase complained.

"S-sorry." Raph apologized, sighing.

"I can't take this anymore." Yuki muttered.

"Just hang in there, Yuki!" Sakura cheered.

"…so, guys?" Matt asked, standing in the doorway and trying not to look at any of the girls or Raph in the eye. He faced the floor as if CNN were broadcasting the apocalypse on the floor tiles. "…are you ready to go yet?"

"Hang on, Matt." Raph replied as he rushed to Yuki's side and began pushing a luggage bag off of her. "Sakura's stuff fell all over Yuki, so give me a moment."

As the bag and its contents finally unearthed the Lowee CPU, she burst from the mess with a pair of panties on her head. "Ah~ I can breathe~"

"I'm so sorry! I'm so sorry!" Sakura said again and again, bowing repeatedly.

"Hurry up, already!" Ayase urged as she grabbed her luggage bag from Raph's hands and started for the door. "We need to-"

She stopped in her tracks when she saw some of Sakura's luggage as she tried to rummage through it all and scrounge it back together.

"…hey, Sakura?"

"Yes, Ayase?"

"…did you always have underwear like that?"

The black-haired girl's eyes were on a particularly dangerous-looking pair of underwear a few centimeters from Sakura's wandering hands.

If one had to describe it in a word, it would be 'T-Back.'

Immediately seeing what she was looking at, Sakura blushed furiously and swiped it from its positon. "Th-this is what Sakuya told me to buy when we went shopping before!"

"…I don't think any of us would have let you buy that." Raph commented, planting his hand onto face in irritation. "How the heck did-?"

"Grape said if I really wanted it, then he'd help me out." Sakura replied, averting her flushed face while managing to rearrange the rest of her luggage neatly in her bag.

"Figures." Matt replied, sighing. "He's the only one who wouldn't question it."

"Is he that kind of dirty-minded person?" Yuki asked skeptically, beginning to walk to the doorway. "He doesn't strike me that way."

"Well, he's a healthy high-school boy." Raph replied, shrugging. "A little too healthy, if you ask me. He's really open about the topic, and he can talk about sex in public without batting an eye."

"…I'm not sure how to feel about that." Ayase replied. "Come on, enough of this. We need to hurry."

As the group quickly rushed to the car, the door opened with Grape holding it open. Behind him were the rest of the girls and guys.

"Get in already." He laughed, stepping back to make way for them. "Let's go."

They all filed in and closed the door all orderly-like.

"Sorry to make you wait, everyone." Sakuya said in apology for the rest as she readjusted her sitting position.

"No problem." Grape replied, flashing a thumbs up. "We weren't waiting for that long."

"On a side note, what do you think of T-Backs?"

"They're only good when worn the right way by the right people. Sometimes, not even professional models capture even half of the potential that T-Backs possess."

"So you're not necessarily into T-Backs, Grape?"

"T-Backs aren't always the best. More skin doesn't mean more erotic."

"So you're one of those rare ones who can appreciate eroticism without getting aroused. Impressive."

"Well, it takes this much to go through our world unsurprised. For example, a lot of people don't appreciate the motion of pulling the bangs back when a girl is about to put her mouth over her lover's-"

"GUYS! DON'T TALK ABOUT THIS IN THE CAR!

(Author's Note: The views and opinions here are that of the characters. They are not necessarily those of the staff of this production studio.)

* * *

Earth: June 5, 2014; 6:03 AM; Visionary School

"A two day camping trip to strengthen our bonds? Sounds stupid."

"Kinda harsh, though I can't disagree." Grape laughed out loud at Sakuya's unexpectedly harsh remark. He then glanced at the rest of the bus they were on, which was already the one that they would be taking to the camping location. "On the other hand…"

Everyone on the bus, the whole high-school division, was sending glares at the Guides, the CPUs and the Candidates that were all sitting in the back together.

"We're still as famous as the first day." Javy groaned, trying to ignore the piercing stares of everyone around them.

"You've read enough manga to take this much." Grape laughed in reply. "Just grin and bear with it."

"It's annoying when everyone's staring at you." Javy replied, and he turned to Raph. "It reminds me too much of first year, right, Raph?"

"Don't talk about that." Raph retorted coldly. "There are certain things we don't talk about, and that's one of them."

"I don't really get it, though." Sakura replied, clueless. "I don't really see why they wouldn't like you."

"Perhaps they're more unpopular than we originally thought." Ayase wondered out loud, shooting the guys a scrutinizing look. "Perhaps…they're infamous?"

"Perhaps they're misfits or delinquents, or just uncaring about their studies." Yuki added, looking like she was putting too much thought into the notion.

"Or maybe they're social outcasts." Himawari proposed, raising her hand. "Perhaps the teachers and the students alike look down on them all as the scum of the school.'

"Or maybe we should stop." Kureha said, her laugh strained as she shot a worried look at the guys. "Their HP will reach zero at this rate."

"Are you okay?" Sakura asked worriedly, since most of the guys were all slumped down or leaning against the wall for support. "Did their special skills cause critical hits?"

"They should be fine." Grape said, seemingly the only one who wasn't affected. He looked up from his phone and laughed. "It'll take more than that to inflict status effects."

"…why are you so fine?" Kureha replied skeptically. "You're shrugging it off like it's nothing."

"Well, I'm used to harsh words and abuse." Grape replied with a strangely bright smile. "I'm the target of jokes and I've been struck a lot, so I don't really mind harsh words anymore."

_That's a horrible thing to get used to. _

Everyone else couldn't help but think.

"W-we were just kidding." Himawari said, waving her hands as she spoke. "I don't think you guys are outcasts or anything."

"You guys aren't that bad." Ayase tried to save it as well, shaking her head fervently. "I mean, we wouldn't have stuck with you guys this whole time if it were any different."

"I think you guys are just fine." Yuki attempted to add, but she felt her spirits fall when the rest of the guys said nothing.

The guys were silent, and Grape raised an eyebrow. He smiled in half-mock empathy. "I think you should put the fire out now before it burns the rest of their dignity."

"Are you really gonna do this?! Alright, fine, I'm sorry!" Ayase, giving in to the silent pressure, finally said.

"Don't be mad, please~" Himawari begged, practically ready to start the puppy dog routine. "We're sawwy~"

"At the very least, look at us or someth-" As Yuki placed her shoulder on Raph's shoulder and turned him around, she realized that he'd fallen asleep. "They're asleep."

"Impressive." Grape admitted, nodding his head. "To fall asleep like that in the midst of a hurtful conversation is almost a skill that must be honed." He then raised his hands up, and one of his fingers pointed upwards. "Maybe you can apologize to them later, if you still feel bad about it. Well, sleeping right now seems like a better idea. It'll still be a while before we get there."

The girls took him up on his offer and fell asleep too.

* * *

Earth: June 5, 2014; 11:30 PM; Campsite

"Will this ever end?" Yuki muttered to herself, ignoring the boring and uninteresting drone of teachers talking as she immersed herself in her own thoughts.

It was painfully clear what the school was trying to aim for.

This trip had been planned for the sole purpose of attempting to help the students bond more closely with one another. And through pre-planned activities such as walking around blindfolded while someone else leads you with directions or sitting in a circle and playing teamwork games, the faculty seemed to think it was such a good idea.

_It's not that bad of an idea. For preschool students, sure. _Yuki sighed again.

"Alright, you guys can have lunch now!"

That cry from the teacher made everyone sigh in relief, and Yuki immediately made a beeline for the lunch area. As she entered the doors, she could see the rest of her friends in various places around the lunch area. After a few subtle head motions and a single point to a pair of tables, the group joined the two tables and the entire circle of friends sat down.

"…so…" Ayase spoke up, her voice clearly more than a little nervous. "What exactly do we do now?"

"Well, we have the whole day off." Raph replied, seemingly relieved as he took a bite out of his food. "We can take a look around and relax. We have some activities later too, though."

"I don't want to go through more of those." Yuki muttered almost angrily, crossing her arms. "This is what grade schoolers do."

"I haven't gotten a good look around the place yet." Sakura said a little regretfully, holding her glass in her hands and looking through the water inside almost longingly. "I kinda want to look around and explore."

"Well, Matt and I went around earlier when our group finished earlier." Grape replied, grinning. "We got a look at most of everything, so we have the basic layout down."

"Yeah." Matt said, nodding. He pointed in the direction of the bungalows. "There's a really nice garden close to our rooms. Grape said there was also something else there…a…what was it?"

"It's a gazeebo of sorts." Grape just laughed. "There are also a lot of statues of Buddhist disciples in that garden, since the signs in the entrance said that the entire area was originally designed for the sake of meditation and praying."

"That sounds nice." Sakuya admitted, tilting her head to the side. "I would like to visit that place."

"You guys already saw the network of pools that we passed on the way here. We can go swimming later, if you like. There are also lawn chairs surrounding the pools. And in the lobby, there's a collection of sofas and chairs for relaxing." Grape continued. "Some of my friends also have playing cards if you'd like to while the time away with those. You guys also saw the parking lot we passed through when we first got here. We can use that space to do…**something**." Grape shrugged.

"…well, I'm interested in that garden." Sakuya repeated her intentions. "I'll be heading there after we're done eating, if any of you will go looking for me."

"I like the atmosphere of that place, personally." Grape agreed, grinning and nodding in accord. "I'll go with you."

"I'll try the meditation shit. Maybe I can increase my Spirit stat by 5 points." Vince joked, laughing.

"I'd rather find a quiet place near the pools to relax." Ayase replied, sighing. "I need some peace and quiet away from everything. And the garden's going to be occupied, so…"

"Yeah, we sure could use that." Yuki agreed, sighing. "I didn't even get to bring most of my books, so I'm bored out of my mind."

"Then let's split up." Grape said, bulldozing through his food as he spoke. "Do whatever you want, and we'll meet back over there."

He pointed through the window next to him and at the extremely vast field of grass. "Excellent meeting point with plenty of cool wind. Bring snacks when you do, if you have any. We can have a chill conversation-filed picnic."

"That's okay." Matt nodded in approval, fixing up his plate.

"Alright, so let's go!" Himawari stood up with Shino and Shiina's plates in her hands. "Time for some meditation and praying to a god I've never heard about!"

"No one will get praying done if you're that loud!" Grape joked back, standing up. He turned to Sakuya and, with a motion of his head, gestured for her to follow him. "Come on, we're gonna go check it out."

Sakuya nodded, and she stood up. Vince followed suit, leaving the rest alone.

"I feel like heading to the pool." Yuki and Ayase muttered at the same time, and they rose in unison and began walking. "I could use some quiet time from the idiots."

"Same goes for me." Raph laughed softly, and he rose from his seat. "You coming, Matt?"

Matt nodded.

"Oh, I'll come too!" Sakura jumped to her feet in a hurry. "Wait for me! Don't just leave me!"

_That's my line. _Both Javy and Uni thought to themselves as they were left at the table.

"…we got left behind again." Javy said, laughing in spite of it all. "Come on, let's go."

"Uh, sure." Kureha nodded in response, and the two stood up in unison.

As she reached out for her fork, which was messily scattered on the side of her plate, she stopped in place when her hand brushed against Javy's, which had moved to pick up his own utensils which were scattered next to hers.

She pulled her hand back as if bitten by a snake, to which Javy just shot her a look. He smiled a strained a smile. "I'm not a germ or something."

"N-no, that's not what I…" Kureha just sighed and sagged her shoulders. "Sorry."

And so this pair was already doing a good job of creating an unbreakable atmosphere to be envied by everyone else in the highschool division.


	46. Chapter 39

Chapter 39: The Beginning of Camp

Earth: June 5, 2014; 11:40 AM; Campsite

"This is actually pretty nice." Yuki muttered to herself in appreciativeness as she beheld the display in front of her.

She was standing at the top of the staircase that led down to where she had just come from, the mess hall where everyone had been eating. And from that spot, every single pool and decorative water fountain was laid out for her to admire.

The water shone and sparkled with a fresh, enticing light that only made it seem all the more cool and refreshing. The sunlight shone brightly, scorching the walkways in rays so hot they cooked it like a pig being spit roasted.

The truth of summer in a country that was located in the center of the world; a world smack dab in the Equator.

If she hadn't been wearing flip-flops, Yuki knew she wouldn't last a minute on the sidewalk. Her feet would be burned, melted and then served on a ebony plate in Hell's Kitchen and served to Satan's worst impression of Gordon Ramsey.

She immediately walked over to the nearest lawn chair and laid down on it, and she let herself get taken away by the warmth of the cushions that cradled her body softly. She closed her eyes, letting her consciousness begin to drift in the darkness until she almost fell unconscious.

And then she heard a sound that forced her to open her eyes and turn to the source.

"Here. You won't get sunburnt this way." Raph said as he opened up the big umbrella near her. The shade immediately made itself obvious to her, casting a large shadow over the two of them and enclosing Yuki in its protection.

"…thanks." Yuki said in gratitude, closing her eyes again and basking in the relief that came to her in the form of shade.

And for a while, she just laid there with her eyes closed. The sounds of water splashing onto the surface of the pools only served to lull her consciousness into the realm of Morpheus even further. Yet she couldn't quite fall asleep, thanks to the very faint sound of the chitter-chatter between the other students.

Whispers. Murmurs.

And beyond it all, there was too much restlessness that had to do with the fact that Raph was definitely hovering beside her somewhere.

Yuki opened one eye as little as she could manage, and she could see Raph sitting on the lawn chair next to hers casually.

"…" Raph said nothing, his gaze divided between glances at Yuki and other people who were passing by and going about their own business. He would wave periodically at people who greeted him, and then go back to do nothing.

_Why isn't he just leaving? _Yuki wondered curiously. _He's obviously bored. _

But he didn't leave. As he laid back into the lawn chair and let out a deep sigh, he closed his eyes and rested his head on the backrest.

Yuki felt a smile try to force its way onto her lips, but she tried her best to wrest it down. It became a seesaw battle, trying to make sure she wasn't smiling without her own volition. And it was tiresome, but it was something to keep her occupied.

"I know you're awake. Do you want a drink?"

Raph's question somehow managed to easily shatter what Yuki felt was a pretty good vibe for the two of them, but she decided not to comment on that.

"…sure, if you can find something." She replied, opening one eye and sitting up.

"I'll find something, don't worry." Raph replied in reassurance, and he got up from the chair and walked back in the direction of the staircase that led to the mess hall. He disappeared as he rounded a corner and descended a flight of stairs.

…_considerate, aren't you? _Yuki thought to herself with a small smile on her face as she watched his form disappear.

"Hey, Yuki!"

An unfamiliar voice behind her made Yuki turn around very quickly, spinning on her rear to face the person behind her.

And as it turned out, there stood a small crowd of girls. They were huddled much like a stereotypical pack of girls in a stereotypical school romantic comedy movie.

"Wow, you really are prettier close up!" "Her skin's so white and smooth-looking! I'm so jealous!" "Must be nice, being a natural beauty!" The girls moved in a little closer, almost to the point where Yuki would feel really uncomfortable.

"Hey, mind hanging out with us for a while?" One of the girls said, stepping forward with an eager and energetic smile. Though to Yuki, it was almost overbearing in its overflowing happiness. "We wanna get to know you more!"

"Oh, uh…" Yuki, unsure of her answer, wasn't quite able to turn them away with cold words. Hesitant to speak, she remained tongue tied.

_If I just shoot them down, I'll stand out in a bad way. _She analyzed it all as much as she could in the short amount of time she had. _But I don't want to go along with them. But I have to blend in…argh, what do I-?!_

"Hey, Yuki!" Raph's voice called out, and she shot a glance in his direction to see him waving over to her near the flight of stairs.

She quickly turned back to the girls and bowed in apology. "I'm sorry, but I have to go." She quickly stood, turned on her heels and escaped the crowd of chicks.

As she stopped in front of Raph, he quickly grabbed her by the hand and pulled her farther away until they knew that the crowd of girls couldn't see the two of them anymore.

"Thanks." Yuki thanked, a loud breath escaping her lips as the two of them stopped. She took a glance at her surroundings, and she realized they were in an isolated spot behind a small shed that was a small distance from the pools.

"No problem." Raph replied, glancing warily behind Yuki. He then shot a look at Yuki, smiling a bit as he did. "You're not gonna try making friends with them?"

"Maybe not. Maybe not yet." Yuki shrugged, leaning onto the shed with her shoulder and sighing again. "I still have to get used to them first."

"Well, until you get used to them, just stick to me and the others first." Raph replied, grinning lightheartedly and patting her on the shoulder.

Yuki looked down, and she nodded feebly. "…mm."

"So, what do you want to do now?" Raph asked, peering around the pool area. "If we hang here, we won't get the quiet you're looking for."

"Um…then let's go back to my room." Yuki replied.

…_wait, what am I saying?! _Yuki realized what she'd said half a second after she'd said it.

"Sure, let's go." Raph agreed casually, shrugging and turning his back to her. He began walking forward, gesturing for Yuki to follow behind him.

…_am I supposed to be glad that he didn't think twice about it? Or am I supposed to be disappointed? _

Yuki just let that sigh out with those thoughts weighing her head down and began walking.

* * *

"It's much noisier than I thought it would be." Sakura muttered to herself with a weak smile as she looked around the poolside.

Almost all of the students had chosen to hang out and spend their time in the pool area, with a great majority inside the pool itself. Boys were competing with another in swimming races while girls relaxed and chatted both in the water and on the concrete and the chairs.

The splashes of water were very large and noisy, and they filled the air with multiple droplets before striking the ground and darkening it with dampness. As Sakura looked on, another large splash rose from the water and hit a group of girls that were chatting amongst one another by the pool. She couldn't help but hold back her laughter as the group stood angrily and began yelling in irritation.

"Yeah." Matt replied, letting out a soft chuckle as he saw one of the group of girls get pushed into the water by her friends. "They're really noisy."

The two shied away from the edge of the pool as another heavy splash rose into the air, and they quickly turned towards the calmer side of the pool. They walked under the shade of one of the umbrellas, where they both sat opposite each other on opposite lawn chairs and letting out a sigh of relief as the sunlight eased up on their skin.

"Ah, it really is hot today." Sakura let out that sigh, fanning herself with her hand as she leaned on her other arm. "I think it's a good idea to cool off in the water." She pointed at the pool as if offering it to her companion. "Wanna join me, Matt?"

Matt, taken aback, froze for a few seconds before regaining his composure and shaking his head. "Uh…no thanks, I don't know how."

"Really? That's kind of a shocker." Sakura remarked, her eyes widening slightly.

"Well, I never learned how." Matt shrugged indifferently at the statement. "Sorry."

"No, it's nothing you have to apologize for." Sakura shook her head, and she stood up. She wiped the sweat off of her forehead and let out another sigh, and gazed in the direction of the rooms where she'd left her belongings along with everyone else. "I'm going to go change, so just wait for me here."

Matt just nodded, and the lilac-haired girl ran off in the direction of the rooms. He sat alone there, letting time pass by while waiting and doing nearly nothing. Instead, he just let his gaze slide lazily over the people that walked by him and dove into the pool merrily, ignoring the droning sound of his new and old schoolmates yelling, cheering and chatting amongst one another.

"I'm back!"

Matt turned around, and then tried his best not to react.

He'd never expected the modest girl-next-door that was the CPU Candidate of Planeptune would be wearing something that looked so risqué. A black two piece swimsuit with purple flower print that was splattered on various spots on the cloth. The top piece has a single dark frill on the center right in the middle of her chest, the lower piece being hidden partway by a black hip cover.

It looked like something a model from Victoria's Secret would wear. Or Sakuya, maybe.

"…are you really not gonna swim, Matt?" Sakura asked with a little disappointment apparent in her voice, and she leaned downwards and shot Matt the best puppy-dog-eye look that she could muster.

"Uh…" Trying his best to disregard the fact that he could see a lot of Sakura's chest from the angle he was seeing her in, he averted his gaze to her eyes. "I don't really…"

"Aw, c'mon! I can teach you! I don't wanna swim all alone, Matt!" Sakura pleaded further, putting more effort into her puppy-dog eyes and adding the pressure on Matt. "Please~?"

Before Matt could even begin to formulate a response, he suddenly noticed some of the guys eyeing the lilac-haired innocent girl with looks of malice and lust. He could hear some of them uttering amongst one another things like "We're real lucky, eh?!" "Sakura looks so hot in that!" and "I'd tap that!"

And when he did, the feeling of protectiveness began to spread throughout his being as he shot another quick, fleeting glance at Sakura. He felt a small flush of embarrassment reach his cheeks as he looked at her again, and he averted his gaze from her again.

"…fine. But only to the part of the pool where I can stand up."

"Aw, c'mon, Matt! That's no fun if we can't adventure a little!"

"I can't adventure in a place I might drown!"

* * *

"This is a nice garden." Sakuya muttered to herself, admiring the view.

They were standing on a street that had branched out from the path to the dorms, which led downwards like a hill down to the garden that was a very short distance away. Directly in front of them was a wooden archway that was painted a bright red, which hung over the beginning of a moderately long wooden bridge.

It led downwards to the garden itself, where there was a gazebo standing in the center of it all. Inside, there was a single white plastic chair next to a counter, as if the gazebo was also a bar. Surrounding the gazebo was a landscape of neatly trimmed, bright green grass coupled with flowers of varying colors. Behind the gazebo was a single, extremely tall tree.

At the edges of the garden, stone statues of various people lined the entire island of a garden that seemed to drift in the center of a moat of clear, reflective water that surrounded the whole thing. Lily pads drifted around in the water, topped by white flowers that grew wildly in numerous locations.

The white plants seemed to leave a strange impression on Sakuya as she took in the scene, filling her with a sense of calm and ease. She let out a breath, as if all of her troubles and anxiety had pent up inside her lungs and had just been gently tugged out of her body.

"Let's go, let's go!" Himawari cheered as she dashed down the bridge at a crazy speed, which Shino and Shiina emulated as they followed behind her excitedly. Vince grimaced as he heard the bridge creak in reply to the vicious movements, and he quickly backed away from the wooden pathway.

"Hey, be careful!" Vince called out worriedly, and he began to follow the girls quickly down the bridge while walking. The sight of him walking so worriedly brought a grin to both Sakuya's and Grape's face, and they did their bet not to laugh outright while trailing slowly behind him.

"We'll have to keep it down. There are folks around us that live here, so they might complain if we're noisy." Grape muttered, glancing at a few of the nearby houses.

"True." Sakuya agreed.

The three of them alighted onto the grass, and Vince quickly began in pursuit of the three girls that had zipped around the gazebo and had gone out of sight, leaving Sakuya with Grape. The two, curious, walked over to the nearest stone statue and crouched down next to it.

"…looks like a Buddhist statue."

"Wha-Buddhist?" Sakuya confusedly repeated the word that Grape had muttered. She took a closer look at the man of stone, but all she did was tilt her head in more confusion. "This isn't Buddha, though."

"Remember when we were talking about religion on Earth before?" Grape replied, not taking his eyes off of the statue. "Buddha's followers are an innumerable amount of people around the world, and the devout, old-fashioned ones are monks that practice a number of traditions and rituals in order to gain enlightenment. These people are probably just really renowned monks in Buddhism." He then pointed at the nameplate of stone carved out centimeters away from the statue itself. "Here, see? Here's his name."

"I see. I forgot that detail, sorry." Sakuya stood back up and looked around the garden again. "Well, that would explain the natural atmosphere I'm getting from this place."

Grape nodded and stood up as well, walking alone towards the gazebo and sitting down on the single plastic chair that resided in the middle. He closed his eyes and leaned onto the backrest, as if he were asleep.

"What are you doing?" Sakuya asked, trying not to snicker as she walked over to him. She leaned onto one of the supporting pillars that was connected directly to the roof of the gazebo.

"I actually enjoy the quiet." Grape replied, not opening his eyes. "I'm sorry if it's a stark contrast from your image of me."

"I apologize." Sakuya replied, shaking her head once and smiling. She suddenly put on a face of sudden realization, and she peered at Grape. "Come to think of it, you've spent quite some time with us in Hyperdimension and yet we focused on nothing but training. We also spent so much time here on Earth you and yet, we don't know that much about you guys, do we?"

"Well, I suppose not." Grape replied, sighing. He crossed his arms and leaned backwards even further, the chair leaning on two legs now. "It's not like we spent that time in Hyperdimension for leisure."

"Now that we'll be classmates for a year, I think it's about time we get to know you and your friends more." Sakuya continued, and she walked over to the counter next to Grape and leaned on that instead. "So…tell me about yourself. You're the only one who doesn't live in Melinville, so I don't think I'll have as much opportunities to know you as I will with Raph."

"Where'd Matt and Kyle go in that equation?"

"They come over more often, and they live closer to the house than you do."

"True, but you could at least mention them."

"Never mind what I said."

Grape chuckled, and then just let out another sigh. "Well, ask whatever question you want. I'll answer it honestly."

"Okay. Then, how about-?"

Suddenly, a loud cry cut her off and alerted the pair, and both of them stood to their feet. Grape, wary of the scream that sounded a lot like Vince's, had already drawn out his blade and pushed his back to the corner of the wall.

"…is there a chance ASIC would strike while we're here on the trip?" He asked, his tone cautious as he slowly peered around the edge of the wall in the direction of the noise while keeping his blade ready.

"Maybe you shouldn't jump to conclusions, Grape." Sakuya replied, giggling and grabbing him by his forearm, and then pulling him forward. The two walked out of the gazebo and behind it, and Sakuya just pointed at the scene in front of them with a wry grin. "See?"

Well, it was a surreal sight in and of itself to see Himawari, Shino and Shiina all performing professional wrestling holds on various parts of Vince's body.

"Well, I was actually expecting something like this, but…" Grape walked forward and crouched down, examining the hold that Himawari was applying. "This really is a strong hold."

Himawari just flashed him a proud grin full of self-confidence. "I did a lot of research."

"Please don't say something with such a confident face while strangling my childhood friend."

"Oh, there's a question." Sakuya pointed out, and she gestured to the near-unconscious Vince that was locked in a Sleeper Hold by Himawari and two variations of the Fujiwara Armbar on either side courtesy of the twins. "How was Vince like back when you two were together in elementary school?"

"…maybe we could answer the question after we check to make sure he still has a pulse. And that he doesn't have broken arms."

"I'm sure he's still alive, Grape."

"Sakuya, at least say that after you check to see if he's alive."

"Guys!" Vince let out a garbled, weak cry of retort. "At least help me or something! Don't just stand there!"

Sakuya just grinned triumphantly at Grape. "See? He's still alive. And you doubted me."

Grape just slapped his forehead exasperatedly. "…Sakuya, just do something."

* * *

"We were left behind…but what do we do now?"

Kureha stared at Javy with that question hanging in the air between them, and Javy remained quiet as he stared into space, brought a finger to his chin and thought of his answer to the question.

He let out a groan after several seconds of silence, and he just placed both of his hands on the back of his head.

"Why don't we just walk around and take a look?" Javy suggested, and he pointed to the side door that led out of the mess hall. "I mean, we didn't get to go to the field over there earlier."

"True…" Kureha nodded in agreement, and she stared in the direction of the field that Javy had pointed at. "Well, it'll kill some time. Let's go ahead."

The two of them stood up from their chairs, pushed them back into the tables, and then walked outside in the direction of the pre-mentioned field.

The field itself was a grassy plain much larger than they'd expected to find on this trip. It was a very large expanse of neatly trimmed, fresh green grass that created a very faint wild, pleasant outdoorsy aroma. The very large plain stretched for a while, and the end sloped down into what looked to the pair as a relatively medium-sized body of water that surrounded them.

On the other side of that river, there appeared to be another isle of moderately forested land.

_This is…_ Kureha continue to walk forward alongside Javy, who just kept striding forward with his hands in his pockets. The two of them walked at the same pace as they treaded across the plain in comfortable silence.

…_pretty nice, actually. _

"Hey, do you see those?" Javy pointed over to the separated isle on the other side of the river, at some objects that Kureha couldn't quite make out clearly from where she stood.

When she squinted, however, she managed to get a good look at it.

And she didn't like it.

There were several signs of wood that dotted the forest and were facing the direction they were in. The signs themselves were nothing special, just made of plain ol' wood that looked like it was rotting quite a bit.

However, there were strange markings that were drawn on the face of the signs, and they looked utterly demonic. Like they were runes to the summoning circle of a Satanic Cult, or the inscriptions to the ritual of summoning Israphel.

"…how about we go back and find something else to do, Javy?"

"Sure."

They later discovered that the signs had absolutely no meaning behind them whatsoever.


	47. Chapter 40

Chapter 40: The End of Camp

Earth: June 5, 2014; 1:00 PM; Campsite

"…what were we supposed to do again?" Himawari asked, turning to the rest of the group behind her that was all sitting down in various positions, majority in the cross-legged positions. "I have no idea."

"Weren't you paying attention to the teachers when they gave you the instructions, like, two minutes ago?" Ayase scolded, shooting her a lecturing look. "What were you doing?"

"Uh, no. I'm just asking so that we don't leave the readers behind."

"…what?"

"I'm the exposition character in this situation. Roll with the program."

"Uh, that's not what I was going to comment on."

Raph sighed and patted Ayase on the shoulder, silently gesturing for her to stop trying. He then took the stand. "We're having an affirmation circle. Basically, we tell each other what we like about each other."

"See? Now the readers aren't lost."

"Sit down, big sis." Sakura sighed and stood up to sit her sister down onto the grass with her.

"Ah!" The Planeptune CPU let out a yelp as she sat down onto the ground, and she quickly readjusted her rear. She took a quick glance around her, and then she puffed her cheeks out like she was pouting. "Why did we have to do this outside? You know, we should've just done this in the mess hall or something."

"I agree." Sakuya replied in agreement, nodding her head as she looked disapprovingly at the space they were in. "I don't know how poorly planned this event may be, but surely there are limits to what professionals can do to screw up."

They were sitting in a circular formation, and other groups of students were doing the same as they sat assembled in random locations on the ground that was right next to the mess hall. The spot was linked directly to the nearby plains that Javy and Kureha had visited earlier, and so the green grass tickled their buttocks quite effectively. They were also in direct sunlight, which didn't help them any. The heat was immense at this time of the day, and it scorched the skin mercilessly as if the sun was made of several trillion laser pointers.

"Weren't we supposed to have the whole day to ourselves?" Matt asked curiously, peering at the teacher as if he was wondering if he should ask or not. He

"I guess they decided ruin that." Raph replied, shrugging.

"Anyway, let's get to affirming." Grape said decisively, patting his knees with his hands in a rush. "Let's just do it one by one. Pick a guy, and then everyone says their piece to that person in clockwise order."

"Alright, sounds fair." Yuki replied, nodding her head and looking around at the circle of people with her level of interest growing greater and greater. "Who's first?"

"…let's start with the boys, then." Kureha suggested, closing one eye as she gazed at the men. "How about…you, Vince?"

"Fine with me." Vince shrugged. He turned to the person sitting next to him, his gaze expectant. The expectant gaze fell flat when he remembered that Javy was the person sitting next to him. "So, I guess you start for me, Javy?" It was clear on his face and in his voice he was trying to hide his disappointment.

"Uh…" Javy's expression grew troubled as if his thoughts were in jumbles from being put on the spot, and he leaned backwards and propped himself up using his arms as he put the question to thought for a moment. "…you're funny?"

"Is that all you have to say to me after years of being classmates? Come on, something more…punchy."

"Uh…I like your white skin?"

"Try something else." Grape suggested, laughing quietly as he looked on. "Say more things, Javy. And try to reference something you've always seen him do."

"Uh…you've always been good at video games?"

"Okay, next." Vince said, his voice flat with disappointment as he turned his stare to Matt. "Alright, Matt, you're up."

"Uh…you're really nice and awesome."

"…Raph?"

Raph just shrugged. "You're cool."

"…I knew you guys were close friends who've been around each other for a long time, but for some reason, this is…" Ayase tilted her head and made an apprehensive expression with her face. "…for some reason, I was expecting something more emotional."

"You're only going to get that from Grape." Raph replied flatly, throwing his arm in Grape's direction. "He's the only one who cares that much and say something like that."

"Well, I'm sorry that I actually care." Grape joked back, laughing again.

"You're next, then." Kureha said, gesturing to Grape with a motion of her head and sighed. "Go ahead."

"Well, I've known you for a while now, Vince." Grape started, shifting his position as he spoke. "We've been friends for years now, bud. You're intelligent and you're hilarious, man. You've got a strong sense of justice and a great sense of humor, and I hope we'll be continue being bros forever, man." He held out his fist, and Vince bumped his fist in reply.

"Wow, how emotional." Sakuya replied teasingly, a grin appearing on her face as she shot it at Grape. "I'd never peg you as the dramatic type."

"That's true." Sakura agreed, nodding her head. "You seem more like the type to just go through this kind of thing with a few sincere comments."

"Rude, but fair enough." Grape laughed, and then he shot a smile. "I don't really do it often."

"He knows how to lay on the drama if you let him." Raph replied, his own sigh one that sounded tired.

"Let's push me aside and go to the girls." Grape replied, and he gestured to the person sitting next to him, which was Shino. "What are your opinions of Vince?"

"Hmm…he's a nice guy, I guess." "I don't really know him that well, so…" "He seems okay?"

Vince just sighed and hung his head in disappointment. "Just move on to the next guy." He pointed to the person on his left, which was Javy.

"Alright" said Matt, who turned to Javy. "Uh…you're really lazy."

"That's not a good thing, Matt." Raph replied, shaking his head. "It's true, but try to find something good to comment on."

"Uh…" The silence was so long that it became comical, and it earned restrained giggles from everyone present.

"Is it that hard to think of something for me?" Javy asked, focusing his stare on Matt, who just inched away from him warily.

"I'm sorry, man." Matt replied, waving his hands back and forth in apology.

"Not his fault." Raph commented, smiling. "You're a dick even when you're trying to be nice."

"Well, thanks."

"My turn, huh?" Grape muttered out loud to himself, and he eyed Javy. "…you know, I've known you for a while now. You're what I like to call a **smart idiot**."

"Thanks." Javy replied flatly, sighing.

"No, it's one of my favorite compliments. I think of all of you guys as **smart idiots**."

Javy sagged his shoulders, and he shot a look at Grape that was a mix of irritation and amusement. "That doesn't make anything better."

"What do you mean by a **smart idiot**?" Ayase butted in curiously, leaning forward. "I kinda wanna know what you mean by that."

"Well, Javy is actually really smart. He comes through for you when it matters, and he could do whatever he wanted to do." Grape replied, shrugging his shoulders. "He's just lazy and does idiotic things a lot of the time, so people don't really notice. The same goes for the rest of the guys. They're all really smarter than they make themselves out to be, but they just do a lot of stupid things."

"You're included in that, for the record." Vince shot back, grinning.

"Anyway, let's get down to the girls." Grape gestured to Shino, who was sitting beside him. "Let's hear it."

"Uh…he's nice." "He's pretty cool."

"Shino, Shiina, be nice." Yuki scolded, but it wasn't convincing at all when she was trying to hold back her own laughter.

"Your turn, Kureha." Raph said nonchalantly, turning to the raven-haired girl.

"…um…" Kureha glanced at Javy, and then tilted her head as she tried to think hard.

But for some reason, everyone suddenly felt a tad much more uncomfortable. The air was filled with some sort of tension, the kind that could only be described as **thick **and **uncomfortable**.

_What's with this atmosphere? _Raph stared at Kureha, who was staring so intently at Javy with a strange look hinted in her eyes that it was even making him feel like the situation had been steered in too much of an unexpected direction.

"…I think…he's actually pretty nice." Kureha blurted out, keeping her eyes rooted to the ground as if she couldn't look anywhere else. "He's…kind and…surprisingly caring and thoughtful…"

Everyone was left in wordless shock at the scene before them.

"…Kureha, are you alright?" Ayase placed a hand to her sister's forehead. "Are you sick? Do you have a fever? Do you feel well?" She embraced Kureha, wrapping her arms tightly around her frame. "I'm sorry if I haven't been a good sister to you."

"…Ayase, I'm okay. Please let go of me."

"Alright, we're done with me." Javy sighed, sagging his shoulders and head even deeper than before. "Can we just move on? Please?"

"Okay. Next is Matt, then." Grape said, and he gestured to the girls. "Forget who goes first clockwise, let's just decide amongst ourselves. Who goes first?"

No one moved a muscle or took in a breath for a solid minute, with everyone strangely tense.

"…uh…"

Everyone turned to Sakura, who was looking at Matt with a nearly heart-meltingly sincere smile. "Matt, you're a very kind person. And…you're very gentle and considerate."

The world seemed to stop as everyone let that compliment hang in the air for a moment.

"…um, thanks." Matt replied, scratching the back of his head in embarrassment. His grin was also shy, and everyone couldn't help but laugh at the faint yet clearly visible blush on his cheeks. He suddenly started shifting in place a lot, as if he were uncomfortable with the way he was sitting.

"Alright, let's move on." Sakuya said, clapping her hands to break the atmosphere. "You swimming lovebirds can flirt later, but right now is a bad time." She then gestured with her eyes to the other groups around them. She hushed her voice so that it was much quieter. "Otherwise, we'll worsen the situation."

Everyone in the group shot subtle glances at the other groups only to realize that they could see envy-filled gazes pointed at them like blazing arrows ready to fire.

"…sounds about right." Grape said, clapping his hands together. "Alright, Raph is next."

"Wait, I thought that we would have to each give our opinion on him one by one."

"Right, I forgot."

**One round of compliments later…**

"Raph's next." Vince said, sighing and lying down back onto the grass.

"Well, it's not like I have much left to say to someone who's practically my new brother." Grape replied, sighing and gesturing to the girls again. "So? You go ahead."

"You're…really taking the dramatic thing pretty far, now." Kureha shot back, closing one eye and shooting a look at him.

"Well? What's your opinion of him?" Grape retorted, holding a hand up in Raph's direction.

"Well, he's certainly very nice to have let us live with him up until this long." Kureha replied right away, shrugging his shoulders. "I have to give him the credit for that." She shot a glance at the rest of the girls. "Isn't that right?"

Himawari nodded energetically, raising a fist to the sky. "Yeah! I gotta thank him for helping buy us food!"

"What about you, sis?" Shiina said, her grin mischievous and sly as she dug an elbow into her big sister's side. Shino quickly flanked Yuki on the other side, poking her in the other side gently but clearly teasingly.

"Uh…Raph's quite kind and generous." Yuki coughed out, keeping her voice steady and normal. "He's also…"

"Say the word _handsome_." Sakuya's whisper sent a shiver down her spine, and she quickly turned around and realized that she'd crawled away from her spot and right behind her.

Yuki, clenching her hand, tried to keep calm and took a deep breath after an attempt to retaliate and hit Sakuya with her fist had failed when the blonde had slinked back to her first spot.

_Why am I freaking out so much over hearing that one word?! _Yuki tried desperately to gather her thoughts, and she eyed Raph again.

Doing that didn't exactly help her mind focus though. Rather, she felt a faint flush of heat go to her head, and she decided to look away instead. "Uh…"

"Okay, that's enough teasing for now." Ayase cut in, clapping her hands and making a sound that made everyone flinch a bit at its sharpness. "Come on, let's get this over with so that we can just relax for the rest of the trip."

"Fine, fine." Sakuya replied, chuckling.

Yuki shot Ayase a silent look of gratitude, to which Ayase just winked in reply.

"Anyway, let's move on." Ayase said, and she pointed her finger at Grape. "You're up, I guess."

"Yup, clockwise arrangement." Grape confirmed, grinning. "So? There's not much you guys are gonna say, right?"

"Nonsense. You're a fun person to be around." Sakura replied, smiling sincerely. "Even if you're loud and crazy like my sister."

"Yeah!" Shiina said, raising a hand and offering him a high five. "You're fun!"

"You may be loud and you may do a lot of stupid things even though you know better," Sakuya crossed her arms and smiled. "But you're fun and funny to be around."

Grape just sighed, smiled and returned Shiina's high five. "Well, thanks, I guess."

Vince shrugged. "I think it'd be really unfair if you give everyone dramatic and emotional stuff and we don't do anything for you."

"Fair's fair." Grape replied, laughing. "Alright, let's keep this up and-"

"Alright, everyone, we're taking a break! You can have free time until dinner!"

Every single student screamed their relief as that cry from the teachers rang out.

"Just when we get into the swing of things, they interrupt us." Yuki sighed, and she stood up to her feet. "Well, we have more free time. What do we do now?"

"How about we just relax in the room until dinner? There's not really anything else to do." Grape suggested, standing to his feet.

Everyone else nodded.

* * *

Earth: June 6, 2014; 10:10 AM; Bus

"…I can't believe there really was nothing to do yesterday." Yuki sighed, leaning onto her armrest. "It's kind of disappointing. And this was supposed to be some sort of bond forging camp."

Nothing but a very gentle and quiet breath exited Raph, who was sleeping in the chair next to her and leaning his head onto the window. Despite the shaking that the window was feeding into his head, it was clear that he was fast asleep and nothing would wake him up save for a bucket of ice or a solid slap to the face.

…_that's the least of my problems right now, though. _She thought to herself, her uneasy glance sliding off of Raph's face. She felt her heart beating against her chest like a fist, and she averted her gaze to everyone else in the other seats.

Across, to her right, Matt sat in the aisle seat asleep as well. Above his lowered head, Yuki could see Sakura's long lilac-colored hair. In the row of chairs behind them, she could see Javy snoring away with his face plastered to the window with Kureha looking like she wanted to duct tape his mouth shut and shake cans of Coke and let the explosion wash into his nostrils. Yuki could see, behind her, Vince was asleep with earphones in his ears and leaning on the window with Sakuya doing nothing but closing her eyes yet was strangely, clearly not falling asleep.

And in the very back, Himawari, Shino, Shiina and Grape were busy doing nothing but watching the anime on his iPad. They looked so engrossed in the video being played, save for Grape who had the face of a person who'd already watched it, that you would mistake them for hardcore Harry Potters fan in the best seats of the theater wracked with such awe that the popcorn would be falling out of their mouths.

_Well…at least I can sleep if there's nothing to-WHOA!_

Suddenly, a very sharp and abrupt shift in the gravity of the bus forced Yuki to slam to the right and brace herself against the armrest on her side. She felt a powerful impact strike her in the back, and she realized that Raph's unconscious body had slammed into her from the side.

And now with the way things were, he was still sleeping and leaning on her shoulder albeit looking like he was a dead body being thrown into its coffin.

"…wha?!" Matt, having been woken up by the violent shock, was flabbergasted at the realization that his face was smooshed into Sakura's chest. The soft sensation that stroked his cheeks sent danger signals all over his spine, and he immediately righted himself and thanked his lucky stars that she was somehow still asleep.

On the other hand, Javy had effectively managed to somehow pin Kureha against the armrest of the aisle seat, and it was clear she wasn't getting out anytime soon. Kureha took a shove and a push, but he wasn't budging.

"Ow!" Opposite them, Sakuya had simply braced herself by gripping her armrest while Vince had been thrown forward. His face hit the back of Raph's chair's headrest, and then he'd fell backwards to a violent jolt on the back of his head. He cursed and rubbed the back of his head and massaged his own forehead. "Damn it!"

However, for some reason, the four at the back remained so spectacularly unaffected it was as if they'd been rooted in place by the anchor of a pirate ship. Yuki couldn't help but admire how stable and steady they were in the back.

And then the second turn, in the opposite direction, created chaos.

Yuki, caught off guard, was thrown into the other direction. She felt a pang of worry hit her when she head Raph's head make a solid sound as it made contact with the window. "Ow!" Raph woke up instantly-

-only to raise his head to the side unwarily and strike Yuki's own head with his crown.

Meanwhile, Sakura's unconscious body had managed to fall onto Matt's body and push him into armrest, making it seem as if she were dominating him. He felt embarrassment rise up to his ears, and he grabbed her by the shoulders and pushed her back into her seat. He let out a sigh of relief when that was finished, and he laid back into his chair.

It was amazing however, to see Kureha and Javy somehow defy conventional sense in the position that they had ended up in.

"…maybe you shouldn't do the cowgirl here, Kureha." Sakuya commented, having remained upright the whole time and just staring at the two of them with a very sly grin. "Otherwise, you'll lose your decency."

"I didn't plan on this!" Kureha replied, blushing furiously and standing up despite the shaking floor of the bus. Falling to the side, she braced herself against the back of Matt's chair.

"Oh!" Shiina then turned around and tapped Grape on the shoulder. "Do you have the second season?"

"Unfortunately, there is no second season for this one."

"Aww, that sucks!"

"And you guys!" Kureha complained, pointing at the four in the back. "Why are you so calm?! Shouldn't you be falling all over each other?! Why isn't gravity punishing you?!"

"We're just watching Mayo Chiki." Grape replied, holding his hands up. "Calm down."

"I will not calm down! Let me in there! I'd rather stay there with you guys then suffer five more minutes of this idiot!"

"Sure. Oh, do you wanna watch with us? We're gonna start up the second season of To Love Ru."

"Why do you have anime on you right now?!"

"I always do."

"Don't make the twins watch that one! That's unsafe! Pick something else!"

"They picked it out from the other options like Acchi Kocchi and Mayo Chiki. Shiina believes Lala to be the better heroine, and Shino's finding an argument to reinforce her argument for Yui."

"…you are?"

Grape offered a thumbs up and a grin. "Team Yami."

"No way! Run is way better!"

"How about we scan the whole season to find out who's better~?"

"Alright, then. Scoot over and bring it on!"

_Sure is noisy in the back. _Sakuya thought to herself amusedly.


	48. Chapter 41

Chapter 41: Patrol

Earth: July 12, 2014; 11:03 AM; Raph's House

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!"

"Kyle, it's not funny." Matt muttered as he eyed the boy who'd doubled over laughing on the couch opposite him, and he inched away from Kyle while patting his ears as if to massage the spikes of pain that had buried themselves into his ears. "They enrolled in school without even telling us, somehow."

"Well, at least you guys can see each other more during the weekdays." Kyle said, trying to keep a straight face and voice as he spoke. He took a deep breath and straightened up.

"That's true." Grape said, shrugging. He kept his eyes locked on the screen, watching as Cole Macgrath launched himself into the air with a pillar of ice and then fired an array of electrical grenades towards a crowd of enemies. "…maybe I should use this as a reference for using my powers."

"I'm not so sure about that." Yuki muttered, her tone unsure as she stared at the screen and watched his character. "Your bracelets aren't nearly as powerful as he is."

"Really? Are you sure?"

"Your control over the elements is limited to several things." Sakura responded in kind, holding up Matt's hand as if she were presenting a live specimen. "You can't even make a spark of electricity without first engaging the transformation."

"True." Grape looked down at his open palms and nodded grimly. "I've tried."

"You tried?" Yuki asked, unsure whether she should look concerned or if she should laugh.

"Yeah." Grape replied, and he suddenly engaged his transformation without warning. Half of the people in the room widened their eyes a bit in surprised reply, but Grape ignored every questioning gaze pointed at him and just focused on his hands as small currents of blue electricity jumped from one hand to the other. "Well, that aside, you seemed like you were in the middle of something, Sakura."

"Right." Sakura nodded as she continued, still holding up Matt's hand. "You guys don't have the powers, but you have the bracelets that grant you limited control. In other words, the bracelets are the ones with the powers, and they have limits of their own that I'd warn against."

"Limits such as?"

She pointed at Grape's own bracelet. "That one was manufactured with Planeptune's special mixture of magic and technology that makes the best use of electricity. You can use the other elements, but they aren't as strong as electricity when it comes to your bracelet."

She then held up Matt's hand a little higher, and then gestured to the bracelet for what seemed like the third time. "On the other hand, Lowee's magic development is advanced enough to make the best use of ice. As a result, majority of Lowee's technology went into this one."

"As I know, Raph's had come from Lastation and synergises well with fire." Sakuya commented, and then pointed at Kyle. "The last one from Leanbox uses its mixture of magic and technology to manipulate the wind."

"So, what you're trying to say is that we should stay to our bracelets' elements as much as possible to maximize their strengths." Grape finished, sighing. "And here I thought that I could go ahead and start tossing out crazy combinations."

"I'll try to head here after school so that I can help out and hang out, too." Kyle offered, finally regaining his breath and his composure.

"That'd be good." Grape replied, still focused on the game in front of him. "We'd appreciate that."

"Hey, Vince." Ayase suddenly said, looking at him from across the room since she standing near the dining room and he was on the couch. "As I hear, you aren't going to be around for much longer. Is that right?"

Shino's immediate reaction was to turn to the boy in question, run and cling to him and ask "…do you have cancer?"

"No, no, no." Vince patted her on the head and gently removed her arms from his body. "I'm heading to America to study."

"When will you return?" Sakuya asked, concerned.

"…after college?"

The room went silent for a while. For a while, the only sounds being made were coming from the monitor as Grape continued to play his game.

"…you're one of us now, and that makes you a target." Raph started, his worried gaze locking with Vince's. "If you get attacked over there, we can't help you."

"We might not even know if anything happens to you." Sakuya added, concerned.

"Yeah, I'm sorry." Vince replied, scratching his head. "If I hadn't gotten involved, things wouldn't be so complicated."

"Oh, what are you saying?" Himawari suddenly emerged from the kitchen with an armful of junk food bags and walked into the living room. She strode past Vince, dumped all of her snacks onto the table, and then walked back to Vince and held one out to him. "This ain't your fault. We'll work out something, so have some Pik-Nik."

"Speaking of that **something**," Grape continued, his eyes still glued to the screen and his hands still controlling the game as Cole Macgrath suddenly summoned a tornado to wreck an army of thugs. "ASIC's been quiet lately."

"Obviously, they're just waiting for their time to strike." Raph replied, sitting his butt onto one of the arms of the wooden chairs behind Grape.

"Maybe…we should, like, make some sort of patrol or something." Ram suddenly spoke up after swallowing a cheek-load of potato chips. "Y'know, to keep an eye out for 'em."

"Pretty good idea." Kyle responded admittedly, shooting a glance outside as if he were paranoid that someone were stalking them outside the house. "But where?"

"…this could also backfire." Grape muttered, finally pausing the game and turning his gaze to everyone else in the room. "They're looking for us, so looking for them is essentially giving them what they want. Patrolling around is like wearing a flag that says _please nuke my ass_."

"How about just going around the immediate area, then?" Raph suggested, crossing his arms.

Kyle shot him a look of skepticism. "…so…"

"Melinville." Grape concluded, sighing and picking up the controller again. Resuming the game, he returned to his casual slaughter of virtual baddies. "Well, Melinville and a bit beyond that."

"I think that's an okay idea." Matt shrugged, unsure of what else to say. "Not too far, but it's enough to get a good look."

"Certainly better than just sitting here and doing nothing." Vince replied, sighing.

Ayase's eyebrows scrunched up in thought. "Remember, though. Engaging the enemy is a last resort. They're out looking for us, so no doubt they've got ways to bait us out and trap us. Underestimating them will lead to our deaths or worse."

Kyle nodded in reply. "Aight. Them let's split up and meet back here in a bit."

"Who goes with who, and who goes where?" Javy raised his hand.

Kureha raised her hand up as well, following Javy's example. "Isn't this place the residential area?"

"Well, there are three residential areas here in addition to the city-section." Grape replied, still focused on the game as Cole brought down a hail of lightning on a massive monster and annihilated its too-long-of-a health bar.

"Yeah, there are also other cities next to us, too." Kyle added.

"I see." Yuki muttered in understanding. "There are layers to the place."

"Pretty much. Cities within a city. Sub-cities, towns or whatever you wanna call 'em." Grape replied, finally turning off the console and placing the controller down on top of the PS3.

"At least we've only got this place." Himawari sighed in relief.

"So…again, who goes with who?" Javy repeated his question.

* * *

Earth: June 12, 2014; 12:32 PM; Melinville, Main Street; Northeast Section

"How long are you going to pout, Neppy?" Grape asked, reaching for another handful of junk food as he continued to walk forward on the road.

Himawari quickly inched away from him, evading his hand. "Ayase was just being mean, calling me a loud idiot again!" She then pointed her cheese dust encrusted finger at Grape. "And why aren't you mad?! She called you that too!"

"I've been called worse." Grape replied, shrugging and turning around to their companions. "Mind giving me a hand here, guys?"

Sakuya, who was trailing behind alongside Vince a few meters away, just shrugged. "I don't plan on getting into an argument about what to call you two."

"Uh, that's not what we're arguing about."

"Maybe you could pay more attention to the patrolling?" Vince suggested, snickering.

"Well, it's not like we're gonna really find anything?"

"Put the earphones back in your pocket, Grape."

"…actually, be careful." Grape suddenly shifted entirely from casual and chill to tense and cautious in the span of a second. He glanced behind everyone, furrowing his brows.

Sakuya glanced back, only to whip he head back forward and begin to walk faster.

Behind them, there was a group of grown men walking around twenty meters away.

And they all had their hands in their pockets.

"If that's not suspicious, then I'm Morgan Freeman's daughter." Vince muttered.

"Wanna bet?"

"Grape, shut up."

"This is an opportunity." Grape replied, clenching his fists. "Let's walk over there. They'll get the message." He then gestured with his head to one of the more secluded roads.

"…gangrape?"

Grape immediately swatted Himawari on the top of her head, and then grabbed her by the hand. "Come on, let's go."

As the four walked down the small, isolated and lonely road, they felt their anticipation hit the roof when they heard the footsteps echo from behind them.

As they turned to face the group of men that were following them, Sakuya widened her eyes when the men suddenly pulled out what seemed like paper talismans. The men, one by one, threw their talismans down to the ground.

And from the talismans' landing points, the shadows rose and formed beasts with glowing yellow eyes.

"And we're back to this." Grape muttered, and both him and Vince pulled out their weapons and engaged their transformations.

"They're back there, too." Himawari commented warily, and Vince turned to see another group of men and shadows on the other end of the street.

"Surrounded. Brilliant." Sakuya muttered, drawing her spear and brandishing it.

* * *

Earth: June 12, 2014; 12:33 PM; Melinville, Barc Street

"Why is this place called _Barc_ Street, anyway?" Kureha wondered out loud.

The four of them stood amongst a number of unconscious men, who'd tried to attack them after summoning forth a tidal wave's worth of shadow beasts.

Javy shrugged and poked one of the defeated shadow creatures that was slowly dissipating into nothingness with his foot. "I guess they just decided to call it that."

"Who's _they_?"

"I dunno. The president?"

"Back on topic, please." Ayase interrupted, sheathing her weapon and letting it dissipate into pixels. "If these people had those shadows with them, they're more than just standard thugs. These guys were with ASIC."

"Hang on, lemme call the others and check on 'em." Kyle offered, and he dialled up Raph's number.

After a few tense seconds of ringing, Raph's greeting over the phone came up.

"Raph, are you alright?" Kyle asked.

"_Yeah. We just got into a battle. The guys retreated, but we're more worried about you guys." _

"What are you talking about?"

"_They retreated, but we overheard something about reinforcing another group of guys. Yuki tortured- I mean, interrogated one of the unconscious guys and we found out that there's a bunch of these groups in Melinville."_

"I see. But none came to us."

"_Then that means that they might be going for Grape and Vince. Matt, try to call Grape!"_

Kyle heard Matt's shout faintly from somewhere behind Raph on the line. _"I'm trying! He's not picking up!"_

"Okay, that's enough." Kyle immediately gestured to Ayase, Javy and Kureha, and then began running. "Raph, meet us at the Barc Street intersection. We're heading to Grape now."

"_Gotcha."_

* * *

Earth: June 12, 2014; 12:42 PM; Melinville, Main Street NW

"Guys!" Raph cried out worriedly as he turned the corner and caught sight of Kyle and the rest of his group.

They were locked in battle with more shadow beasts and ASIC men.

Raph clicked his tongue and sprinted forward, nailing one unaware enemy right in the base of his spine with his pistol and knocking him clean out. Using the now unconscious body as a platform, he vaulted high up and unleashed a hail of flaming bullets that tore through the shadows with ease.

"Thanks!" Kyle let out that cry of gratitude as he fought with renewed vigor. Blinding one enemy with a gust of wind to the face, he delivered a spinning roundhouse kick that sent the man sprawling.

Just as he turned around, he realized one man had gotten behind him and was about to deliver a powerful blow when he suddenly flew to the side. Kyle heard the gunshot ring out, and he felt a shiver run down his spine.

_Okay, I'm __**not**__ gonna make Kureha mad. _He thought, casting an uneasy glance and a thumbs-up of thanks to the black haired girl a fair distance away.

"C'mon!" Matt yelled out as he ran down the intersection and skidded to a stop, and then began running down the street towards Melinville Main Street. "Grape's just down this way!"

* * *

Earth: June 12, 2014; 1:31 PM; Melinville, Main Street; Northeast Section

"Gods, there's too much of them!" Grape let out that yell of frustration, kiciing away one man and then shocking two shadows into nonexistence with a lightning bolt from his hand. He then grabbed another incoming man with his arm, locking him into submission, and then called out "Neppy!"

"Gotcha, gotcha!" In a manner reminiscent of Tidus' acrobatics, Himawari performed flip after flip and manoeuvred through a wave of enemies unharmed. She then jumped really high and landed with her blade, burying it into the man that Grape was keeping locked.

"Keep that up!" Vince cheered, slashing an enemy down with his broadsword.

"Behind you!"

Sakuya, without warning, suddenly thrust her spear in Vince's direction. The action caught him off guard, and he quickly dove to the side to avoid the spearhead's deadly point, only to realize when he took a second look that Sakuya had buried the weapon's lethal edge into a shadow that had been impaled mid-leap.

"Th-thanks, Sa-"

"Thank me later!" Sakuya replied, spinning on her heel and delivering a series of destructive blows with the staff of the spear that sent three men into the ground. She then cartwheeled, driving her heel into a fourth man and then slashing with her spear and eliminating another shadow beast.

"It's about time we named these goddamn things!" Grape yelled, grabbing one shadow by the arm after evading its swiping and then throwing it into the air before blasting it with his shotgun. He turned around, smashing his sword hand's knuckles into another oncoming man and then sending lightning into his system and knocking him out.

"There are a ton of names you can use for these things!" Vince replied, slashing another shadow and then dropkicking another enemy human into unconsciousness. "More importantly, do we have backup?!"

Just before Grape could bark a reply, he saw Matt and Raph dashing down the street behind one wall of enemies cutting them off.

Their eyes locked, and the wordless conversation was over before a second had passed. Grape nodded and grinned, and then steeled himself.

"**Neppy, you're with me!**" He suddenly shouted so loudly that even the enemies faltered at the sheer volume of his voice, and then they took a step back when his loud voice transformed into an ear-piercing yell as he suddenly charged the wall of enemies.

"Grape!" Sakuya cried out, lowering her spear and widening her eyes. "What are you-?!"

She was cut off by the sight of Himawari suddenly dashing past her at the speed of a blur. She cut through shadows and slid around and under men at supersonic speed, managing to close in on Grape easily.

Grape, with a cry like that of an incoming barbarian, brutally smashed his entire being into the throng of foes and tore open a small gap in the otherwise impenetrable wall of enemies. Himawari, vaulting over his back, kicked another group of enemies back and then slashed to make the enemies falter.

"MATT! RAPH!" Grape screamed again, this one the loudest shout yet. The sheer volume forced the closest men to cover their ears or risk hearing loss, and the others grunted in pain as the sensation of pain driven into their ears was like an invisible nail being hammered into their brains. "NOW!"

As if on cue, Matt and Raph drew their weapons and barrelled into the unprotected, unsuspecting rear flank of paralyzed enemies. It only took a few minutes afterwards to see the rest of the hostiles either retreat out of sight or on the floor and sleeping.

"…that was a reckless strategy." Sakuya commented scoldingly, sheathing her weapon and knocking her fist onto Grape's forehead. "What if you'd gotten hurt?"

"I'd reckon you should just hit me again, if that's the case." Grape replied with what sounded like a slightly bitter laugh and turned to face her. Sakuya sighed when she saw the numerous bruises, cuts and scrapes that decorated his arms, legs and his chest.

"Yes, I should." She replied, touching one bruise and making Grape's grin wince in pain. "I'll hit you plenty after we get you fixed up."

"How'd things go on your end, guys?" Grape suddenly turned to Raph and Matt, who were leaning on the walls of the narrow street and panting for breath.

"…not…nearly…as bad as things went here." Raph breathed out and breathed in. "You…idiot…you didn't need to do that." Raph then pointed at Grape's injuries. "Look what you did to yourself."

"Nothing a little first aid can't fix." Grape shrugged, sheathing his weapons and undoing his transformation. He then turned around and high-fived Himawari, who was standing next to him with a wide grin. "More importantly, that was awesome!"

"Well, I figured that's what you were going for." She replied, beaming while puffing out her chest. "That's **true **teamwork!"

"Yeah, yeah." Ayase, having caught up to the group, sighed as she also allowed her weapon to disappear. "Let's get back home and rest. I could use a drink after all this."

NEPSTATION!

(w/ Grape, Raph, Matt &amp; Kyle)

Raph: Hey, it's us again! Raph Kurohono!

Matt: Matt Shiroyuki.

Kyle: Kyle Midorikaze!

Grape: AAAAANDD GRAAAAPE PAPUKURAIIIIIIIIII!

The Three: …

Kyle: R-Right…. Anyway, so the school year's begun and we got a new routine once again.

Matt: A new exhausting routine….

Grape: Come on! No sweat, no glory!

Raph: I think it's "no guts, no glory."

Grape: I don't wanna see his guts, man. That's weird.

Raph: Y'know what… whatever

Kyle: But, yeah. With the school year starting, I'll be a lot busier since I'm in a different school than you guys.

Matt: As if you don't already have very little screen time already.

Raph: Says the guy who doesn't talk much during normal conversations. You barely stand out.

Matt: I'm perfectly fine with that.

Grape: We can't have it like that. You're a main character!

Kyle: Grape's the one that stands out the most though when it's us.

Raph: That's because Grape's…

Matt: …A poser?

Grape: Hey!

Raph: I wasn't gonna say that! I was gonna say stupid and crazy.

Grape: That's even worse! And I don't wanna hear that from you, Raph!

Kyle: But you're crazier and stupider.

Grape: I'm random, that's just how my character is.

Raph: And that's why we don't have a problem with making you stand out.

Grape: I'm also apparently the punching bag.

Raph: You brought that onto yourself man. Besides, Matt's the punching bag for Kyle.

Matt: Unfortunately...

Grape: Yeah, but I'm the punching bag for all three of you.

Kyle: Oh, come on. We all equally mess and insult one another.

Raph: Which basically shows just how good of friends are we.

Grape: Reminds you of anyone?

Kyle: Sorry what?

Grape: The CPUs dammit!

Kyle: Oh, right… Yeah man.

Grape: Y'know what, nevermind.

Raph: ...Well we're out of time anyways. Hopefully the next time you won't be the punching bag.

Matt: Maybe we can make Kyle the punching bag next time.

Kyle: In your dreams, cherry-boy.

Matt: FUCK YOU!

Raph: S-See ya soon!

Grape: This program was brought to you by… Coke, Pepsi, Microsoft, Apple…

Raph: OH GOD, PLEASE END IT! CUT! CUT!


	49. Chapter 42

Chapter 42: Ignorant Goodbye

Earth: July 19, 2014; 9:12 AM; Airport

"Thanks for coming out here with me." Vince grunted in thanks to Raph as the two of them dumped the last of his luggage bags onto a pile on a cart. They let out a great big sigh and leaned onto the massive assortment of bags.

"…you're really going." Raph muttered, his tone as if still in half-disbelief. "It feels really weird when I think that it's really happening."

"Yeah." Vince replied, sighing with a bitter smile on his lips. "I know what you mean. I had this strange feeling for a while. That somehow, you guys would find some way to stop me from going."

Raph laughed. "This isn't a TV drama."

"I know." Vince looked down at the pile of luggage solemnly, running his fingers over it. He shot another glance back at the car that was being parked by his parents, and then he shot another look at Raph. "…thanks for coming here with me."

"No problem." Raph replied, and then he narrowed his eyebrows. "But…you sure you didn't want the others to come here? I mean…"

"Well, it's not like I can do anything about it now." Vince replied, his laugh sounding even bitterer than he sounded earlier. "My flight's gone in an hour."

"…you really don't know when you'll be back?"

"…I might not. I dunno. College is the earliest I might be able to manage, but…"

"You didn't even want to say goodbye or anything to the others?"

"I don't wanna make it so dramatic, man. Besides, there's always Skype and shit."

The silence was heavy and more than a little awkward, with Vince having averted his gaze to the concrete of the sidewalk as if his very eyeballs had been anchored with steel chains. Raph felt the oppressive atmosphere weighing on his mind like a truck full of iron bars, but he knew he couldn't say much to help his friend.

Raph simply wasn't the kind of person who was good at this kind of stuff. And the others, who would be better, weren't there to assist him in any way.

The sound of a van driving up nearby them didn't stir them at all, and the two didn't say anything as the air got harder and harder to break. Raph felt his throat eat up all the words he could say, as if Pac-Man were gobbling his uvula up.

The sound of the unknown van's door being slammed open didn't motivate Raph to do anything, either.

But suddenly, he felt the air around him change. As if the awkward, depressing atmosphere had been lifted if only a little bit.

Sure enough, when Raph dared a glance behind him, he couldn't help but let laughter begin to leak out of his throat. "You just might be surprised." Raph wheezed out as he tried to catch his breath. "Skype can't do stuff like this."

"What are you-?" As Vince was about to ask him what the matter was, he saw what Raph had just seen and widened his eyes in shocked reply.

Everyone was there, grinning.

"Yo." Grape said, walking up to Vince and bumping his fist against Vince's shoulder with a grin. "We set up an ambush."

"Hey, man." Matt greeted Vince with a smile, nodding in his direction as he waked over to Vince and high-fived the still-stunned boy.

Vince, however, wasn't sure what kind of sense to make of his situation as the rest of the guys and girls surrounded him with grins and smiles all around.

"Trying to leave without a proper goodbye?! No fair, Vince!" Himawari complained immediately, smacking Vince on his arm. "I'll accuse you of attempting to walk in with explosives if you try it!"

"Hey, hey! That's not a joke!" Vince replied worriedly, trying to hush the lilac-haired ditz.

"We all came to see you." Sakuya replied, smiling gently and placing her hand on Vince's shoulder. "It wouldn't be fair, especially after having you put up with us for this long."

"At least let us say goodbye or something, man." Kyle added, grinning to the brim and patting Vince on the back roughly. "You don't get to make a quiet, _cool boy_ exit with us."

"…you guys are awesome." Vince replied, and everyone almost gasped when they saw his eyes reddening.

"Whoa, whoa! No crying allowed here!" Ayase said, grabbing a Kleenex from Shino's bag after quickly unzipping it and smashing it into Vince's face. She crossed her arms afterwards and turned away. "I'm a sympathetic crier, so I'll kill you if you do anything to make me cry!"

"…thanks, guys." Vince said, his voice filled to the brim with emotion. He sniffed once and blinked the tiny tears out of his eyes. "…I'll be sure to come back, guys." He said, nodding to everyone once.

"Just remember, bud." Grape said, slinging his arm around Vince's shoulder and grinning. "We always have Skype."

"Gotcha." Vince shot back, and the two bumped fists. He looked up, and he realized that his parents and his little sister had already taken the luggage without his noticing them, and they were all standing at the entrance to the airport and waiting for him. "Oh, crap. Uh…"

"We got it, we got it." Raph laughed, smacking him on the back forcefully enough to send him forward a few steps. "C'mon, get outta here. The last thing we need is to have you bawling on the street in front of the airport."

Vince just smiled again, and he nodded before jogging over to his family. After a final wave of goodbye, he and his folks pushed the revolving doors open and disappeared behind them.

It took a while, with everyone standing there, before the airplane actually took off. But everyone watched it fly up into the sky and vanish behind the clouds, without another trace.

"So, on that note, let's get back to patrol!" Himawari suddenly cried, breaking the tension like a taekwondo expert would break wood. She immediately began marching towards the car merrily, as if nothing had happened. "C'mon, let's go! We got baddies to find and beat up!"

"Calm down, or you'll disturb the citizens here." Ayase groaned, grabbing the Planeptune CPU by the head and steering her in the direction of the car. With a heave of strength that rendered everyone speechless, Ayase lifted Himawari with her hands and then tossed her into the car.

"…that reminds me, I'm hungry." Sakuya blurted out loud, glancing at everyone else as if expecting an answer.

"I didn't want to say it, but I **am** hungry." Yuki agreed, a slight hint of embarrassment in her voice as she nodded. "Where should we go?"

"Oh, there's a great place that we passed by on the way here." Javy remarked, pointing down the road they came from. "If we double back, we'll get there."

"Yay! I want food!" Shiina cheered, running for the van and leaping in as well. Shino immediately followed behind her sister, hopping adorably into the passenger seats.

For a very brief while, the rest of the guy just stood there in disbelief.

"…seriously?" Matt wondered out loud.

"So much for an emotional goodbye." Kyle grinned, laughing.

"The moment is **gone**." Raph continued, laughing as well.

"Not like I'd expect any less from you guys." Grape muttered, shrugging with a smile still on his face as he began walking towards the van. "Hey!" He immediately began waving and talking to Sakuya and Yuki. "The restaurant you guys are going on about? It's in a mall close by! I can give you my personal recommendation: that one eatery is five stars!"

_You have no room to talk, Grape. _The three guys all thought to themselves, staring at him as he went back into full swing.

"In fact, shouldn't he be the one depressed?" Kyle remarked, laughing. "His childhood best friend just left, and he has no idea when he'll be coming back."

"I dunno, man." Raph sighed, unsure of how to feel about the whole thing. "I just hope Vince never hears about what happened here."

"Yeah, I'd feel bad if he knew." Matt agreed, laughing apprehensively as if he were unsure if it was safe to do so.

_We will never let him know. _

The three had that silent agreement, looking at one another.

For the benefit of their friend.

* * *

Earth: August 5, 2014; 10:51 AM; Visionary School

"You know…I think the girls don't even need our help anymore." Javy blurted out, flipping a coin idly for no reason besides keeping himself occupied.

"They're straight out of a video game world." Raph replied, shrugging. "I'm not surprised that they're so popular with everyone."

Matt nodded in silent agreement.

The three of them were sitting in the school's cafeteria, which was outside. Around them, their other classmates were eating their food.

It was lunch break after all. The trio had already finished their food, leaving them nothing to do and no one to talk to except for each other.

"I heard they're called the Fabulous Eight." Matt muttered, unsure of whether or not to laugh at what he just said or to remain indifferent. "I think they even have a fanclub."

"Well, at least they're having fun." Raph replied, shrugging.

"Yeah, I guess." Javy agreed, nodding nonchalantly. "They can hang out with whoever they want. I mean, take me for example. I don't hang out with you guys all the time."

"Even though you're telling me this, I know you think differently." Raph shot back. "Something like _why aren't they hanging out with us anymore?! _and _we're their guides, aren't we?!_"

"The only things they need help with is when they find something about Earth they don't know." Javy replied, looking up as he spoke. He faced the ceiling for absolutely no reason at all, avoiding Raph's gaze.

"Really, now?" Matt asked, his prying voice carrying a hint of mocking.

"Yes, really." Javy replied curtly, not even looking at Matt as he shot back those words.

Matt grew a wickedly mischievous grin, inching away from Javy as if preparing himself. "Says the guy who was cozying up with one of 'em on the bus."

Javy shot him a glowering glare, to which Matt just laughed and ducked to hide from. "I didn't do anything! I just woke up and she was on top of-"

"Shush!" Raph hushed him, grabbing another coin out of his wallet and throwing it at Javy. "Want someone to hear you?!" He then cast his own accusing gaze at Matt. "And you! You have no room to talk when you were out by the pool! Do you know how many people were talking about you since then?!"

"Shut it!" Matt, blushing at the recollection of the moment, stood up and retorted to Raph.

Meanwhile, the girls were all chatting with their classmates. Surrounded on all sides with people they've only known for a shot while and chatting about idle things, homework and gossip, they felt guilt clouding their chests even though they returned conversation flawlessly with heart stealing smiles and giggles.

They weren't interested in the conversations at all, but they were forced to return words as if they were.

"That book you recommended was great, Yuki!" One female classmate, handing over a book to the Lowee CPU, said with great enjoyment. "I loved it!"

"Is that so?" Yuki, forcing her smile, took the book with a nod.

"Did you see the episode last night?" Another girl, sitting in between Himawari and Sakura, asked the Planeptune CPU in between bites of her own lunch.

"Nah, I was watching another channel." Himawari replied sheepishly, laughing. "Sorry, sorry."

But the girls could tell. Her laugh, Neptune's laugh, was forced.

And it wasn't a sound they were familiar with, nor one they liked to hear.

As they continued to eat, they were over-aware of the boys that were sitting together at the table a measly three meters away from them. But encaged as they were in a barrier of other people, the CPUs and their sisters could do little to speak with Raph, Matt and Javy.

The sound of the boys standing up and pushing aside their chairs sounded so loud and imposing that they blinked in surprise. The sound of the plastic of the chairs' legs scraping against the ground sounded heavy, as if the very noise had thrown stones into their hearts.

They watched reluctantly as the boys left the cafeteria. Then Himawari, Ayase, Yuki and Sakuya stood from their chairs one by one. Sakura and the others, also having noticed the absence of the Guides, took the cue and stood up as well.

"Oh, is lunch over?" One of their classmates, another girl, asked as she glanced at the clock. She began packing up her half-finished lunchbox. "I'll follow you inside-"

"No, it's okay." Sakura politely refused, shaking her head as she rushed over to her sister's side. "There's still time left for you to eat. I just need to head inside with my sister and take care of something."

"Uh…sure."

* * *

"I had the feeling you were here." Raph said as he walked over to a circular table where one person sat with his laptop on. The sound of his fingers tapping away on the keyboard at the same speed one would play a Hard level of Tap Tap Revenge occupied the otherwise silent space that he sat alone at.

Grape shrugged, glancing once at Raph and the others behind him and smiling in greeting before returning his gaze back to the screen in front of him.

"I always eat lunch at snack time, so it's not like I'm anywhere else at this point in time." Grape replied, grabbing his jug of iced tea and glugging a mouthful. He plonked the jug down onto the table next to his computer and resumed typing.

The three boys then sat down in various spots around the table, sighing as they did.

"…what are you doing, anyway?" Matt asked, focusing on the laptop. "We don't have much work to do right now, so…"

"Histoire wanted a report from us at some point, remember?" Grape replied, not looking up from his laptop. "I'm just taking care of that."

"Oh, that reminds me." Javy suddenly said, looking at Raph and Matt. "They're gonna head back to their world soon, right? Some sort of monthly switch to…what was it, Hyperdimension?"

"Yeah." Raph nodded.

"Should we be talking about this right now?" Matt asked worriedly, throwing his concerned gaze about the whole room. He watched out for nearby students and teachers, and then resumed speaking in a much quieter voice. "We're in school."

"Not like they'll care." Raph replied, gesturing to the scarce but still present teachers meters away. "They're obviously going to think that we're just talking about a game."

"Well…is that true or false?" Grape asked, still focused on his laptop. "That's debatable at this point."

"Hey, guys."

Matt and Javy turned around to see the eight girls standing behind them, looking strangely nervous and eager.

"Hey, guys." Ayase greeted, stepping forward and leaning on the table between Javy and Raph. She flashed a smile at Raph. "What are you guys up to?"

"Just resting." Raph groaned drowsily, stretching his arm up to the sky and leaning so far back his chair looked like it was going to fall backwards. "I hate this time of the day."

"He's just typing." Matt added, slumping over the table and pointing at Grape who sat opposite him.

"It's been a while since we've chatted here in school." Yuki commented, smiling bitterly. Her tone carried it as well.

"Yes, it has." Grape replied, returning the bitter smile with his own sad one.

Silence settled in to fill the gap of conversation that appeared then, a weight heavy that no one dared to break. Grape and Himawari, the only ones who would dare to break it in the way they normally would, did not; the former due to being occupied and the latter too lost in her thoughts to think about it.

"…we're heading back to Hyperdimension in a few days."

_That's the first thing you say after the silence? _Grape thought sharply to himself, glancing at Sakuya.

"Y-yeah." Javy replied, faintly noting the strange atmosphere that was hanging in the air. "We were just talking about th-"

"Hey, Yuki! Ayase!" Girls' voices cried out as the door that led to the cafeteria swung open. "You left your lunchboxes back there! Here, we brought them!"

"Hey, Raph. Matt. Javy." The three turned to see their science teacher with an armful of experiment materials in her arms. She then gestured with her head back in the direction of where she'd come from. "Can you get the other materials that are still on my table?" She then looked at Grape. "And Grape, could you call the other third years while the fourth years gather in the experiment room?"

"No problem." Grape replied while the other three rushed out of the room. He quickly took his bag and strapped it onto his body, and then stood up while still typing with his laptop with one hand. He then began walking forward, somehow managing to go around the table and leave with his eyes still on the display.

And with that, the CPUS were left with their classmates again.

"Hey, Science will start soon! Come on, guys!" The girls cried out, rushing past the CPUs and the Candidates hurriedly.

"…sure thing."

As they began walking, Himawari leaped forward. "We haven't talked with the guys in a while, have we?"

"…yeah. We haven't." Yuki replied, her voice quiet and strangely cold.

* * *

Earth: August 5, 2014; 8:16 PM; Raph's House

"Jeez, why are they giving us this much homework?" Raph groaned to himself, looking up from his work.

He was sitting at a desk, surrounded by a pile of books, mountains of papers and his laptop. With various kinds of work like reports, essays and research around him, it would suffice to assume he looked like he was **not** enjoying his life.

He shook his head and leaned forward, engrossing himself in his work and focusing.

And a few inches away, the eight girls once again stood and watched from afar. They took care not to disturb him unintentionally, though they now watched him with apprehensive, torn eyes.

"…hey, Raph." Sakura called out, taking a step forward.

No response.

Sakura clenched her fist and took a step back, casting her gaze to the ground. _He's…he __**is **__ignoring us after all. _

_After all this time, they've lost interest in us. _

Shino and Shiina clung onto each other's hands as their big sister took the next step forward. Yuki narrowed her eyes as she looked at Raph's back as he wrote, typed and clicked away.

"…we're heading to Hyperdimension tomorrow, Raph. Tell everyone at school that excuse we told you about, okay?"

"Alright." Raph's voice, blank and monotone as he continued to work, spoke out.

Silence again.

Ayase took the next step forward, clenching her fist silently. "We won't be back for a good while, Raph."

And still he did not speak a word.

The silence felt terrible. Like a snake crawling down their backs and ice cubes dropping into their souls. The aura in the room was oppressive, unbearable and downright unpleasant.

"…Raph, we're leaving." Yuki, growing more and more upset by the second.

"Oh, sure."

Raph's deadpan, uncaring response only made Yuki grit her teeth. Without another word and clenched fists like she was going to make herself bleed, she stormed out of the room. The others followed her, silence hanging over their heads and zipping their lips.

The sound of the door slamming forced Raph to look up and remove the earphones from his ears.

…_I thought I heard someone talking…_

Dismissing it, he returned the earphones to his ears.

"_Something wrong, Raph?" _Grape's voice came in through the earphone's speakers. _"Is your internet terrible like usual?"_

"It already is." Raph replied. "No, that's not it. I just thought I heard someone talking."

"_Is the house haunted or something?" _Grape joked, and Raph could hear the young man laughing over the speakers. _"I may have a third eye, but I'm pretty sure there aren't any over there." _

"_Nah, that's not it." _Vince's reply over the Skype call was one that came in through laughter.

"Yeah, probably just nothing." Raph agreed, chuckling dully as he returned to his work.

* * *

Earth: August 6, 2014; 5:18 AM; Raph's House

"Hey, guys!" Raph knocked on the door of the CPUs' room for the nth time, his thumping so loud it sounded like he was trying to break it in half. "Come on, it's time to leave! We're gonna be late!"

No response.

…_it's already been fifteen minutes. _

A little frustrated, Raph quickly swiped a key and unlocked the door.

He felt his eyes widen when he was greeted with an empty room. Walking inside the bedroom, he noticed a piece of white paper on the bed.

Picking it up, he saw familiar handwriting on it.

_**Went back to Gamindustri already. We'll be back in three days. See you then. – Nepgear**_

"Oh, they went back." Raph muttered, pocketing the note and walking back out of the room. "Weird."

"When did they leave? They didn't say anything."


	50. Chapter 43

Chapter 43: The Price of Neglect

Hyperdimension: 20XX; 4:11 PM; Planeptune; Basilicom

"Hey! I'm done with these reports!"

Uni walked over to the desk where the Planeptune CPU was surrounded on all sides by other desks and similar barriers courtesy of Histoire and her own little sister. Squeezing past the small gaps, Uni let out a breath and placed the papers in her arms onto Neptune's desk.

"As I expected! Noire's little sis takes after her really well! She can do work just as well!" Neptune complimented the twin-tailed CPU Candidate with a wide grin, raising her hands up with thumbs up on both. "At this rate, we can go back to developing Left for Dead 3!"

"Don't lie to the readers." Noire replied, spinning around on her officer chair and delivering a solid blow to the lilac-haired CPU's head with a clenched fist. "If we finish early, we do more work. We keep going and going until there's no work left. That's how a CPU should do things."

Neptune just planted her forehead into the desk and rolled around lazily with a groan of a response. "No, that's how a **you** would do things."

"No backtalk! Do your work!"

"What's with her?" Neptune groaned, clinging onto Nepgear who was sitting in the chair next to her. "Nep. Jr! Why is she so mean when she's in my house~?"

"You should be doing your work like this all the time, anyway." Nepgear replied. "And besides…I think what Raph said is bothering her, anyway."

"I can hear you." Noire cut in, her eyes still focused on the papers in front of her.

"I don't think he meant it that way, Noire. I mean-"

"How can you mean anything else when you talk to someone like that?!" Noire abruptly smashed her hands into her table, spun around on her chair for the second time and then standing up on her feet. "He didn't look at us, and he just spoke to us like he didn't care one bit at all! What kind of attitude is that?!"

"I can understand what she means." Vert said, walking into the room with a small glass of juice in her hands. She sat onto the couch that was a short distance from the working girls. "I mean, the other guys haven't been talking much to us, have they? When we try, they offer a few words and some small talk. They don't approach us as often, and we see them having fun with their own friends so often it's almost irritating."

"Kyle even said that he would be coming after school, but he doesn't even go on the weekends anymore…" Noire mumbled to herself, landing roughly into her chair and crossing her arms.

…_did that dumbass just say that to be nice? That idiot, getting my hopes up…wait, why am I hoping for anything?!_

"Your face is red, big sis. Maybe you should rest for a-"

"MY FACE IS NOT RED! DON'T MAKE UP LIES!"

"Oh, your forehead is warm! Maybe you should lie down and-"

"DON'T TOUCH ME!"

"They are our guides, I suppose." Blanc replied, moving away from the blast radius that was Noire's arms flailing as the Lastation CPU tried to get away from her little sister. Blanc stood up and squeezed through the gap in between tables, and she sat down onto the couch opposite Vert and took a sip from another glass of juice that she'd placed there earlier. "They were just doing their job."

_But… _Every single moment of the summer flashed through her head at that instant, making her heart leap and sink at the same time as her pulse quickened even though she wasn't sure why. _…all this time…even though we'd done all of that…_

"I think…you're wrong about that."

Noire and Blanc turned to stare at Nepgear, who'd turned around on her chair and said that. She gave the two CPUs a firm look straight in the eye.

"…I mean…we did obligate them somehow into becoming our Guides, but it's different from separating professional and personal lives." Nepgear placed her pen onto the table, her gaze downcast yet her voice still somehow convincing and hopeful. She didn't want to believe that there was any remote possibility in what Noire was thinking. The Candidate could tell what it was, and she didn't like it one bit. "The time we spent with them isn't like that. They're not just Guides anymore. They're…precious to us."

Nepgear glanced up, and then yelped in shock. "Vert, you're having a nosebleed. Are you okay?"

"I'm okay, keep going. Keep talking." The blonde waved her hand, telling them not to worry for her as she reached out for a box of tissues and began cleaning up her mess.

"I'm with Nep Jr. on this one!" Neptune suddenly cried out, standing onto her chair and pointing to the sky as if she were aiming at heaven. "We wouldn't nearly have had as much fun if we treated them like secretaries!"

"…I'm with Neptune on this one!" Ram burst out of the kitchen doorway, pudding cup in hand and pudding bits on her face. "They've been cool guys all summer!"

"…mhm." Rom nodded in agreement, appearing behind her sister with five more pudding cups in her arms. "Well, I don't think the secretary metaphor works well for this case."

"Ram has a point." Uni agreed, sitting down onto her own office chair. "I don't know why they're so cold right now, but they don't think of us that way."

"Five on three!" Neptune declared loudly, grinning from ear to ear. "According to the standard rules of WWE, you will lose easily! Hell in a Cell, baby!"

"I know they don't hate us or anything close!" Nepgear insisted in stubborn, well meaning agreement, clenching her fists as she did.

"…I know you're right." Noire replied, and she turned her eyes to the floor. "I know you're right…I know you're right…I know you're right! But…but if you're right…then…" She smashed her fist into the table, silencing everyone. The mood went cold, the air slowly whistling past their necks and sending a chill down their spines.

"Even though I know you're right, why is this happening?!" Noire didn't like any of it either. Everyone could tell.

"…like I know." Blanc muttered, averting her gaze. "I can't read minds."

* * *

Earth; August 6, 2014; 3:02 PM; Melinville, Main Street SE

"…school's gotten duller for some reason, ever since the girls left." Grape muttered idly, spinning one of his earphones. "And now that 2D has become 3D, they just go on back? Damn."

"They'll be back in a few days." Javy shot back, sighing. "More importantly, I want to get to Raph's house already. I wanna lie down and take a nap."

"You're the one who wanted to come over, so stop complaining." Raph replied, sighing. He placed a finger to his chin, his thoughts still in whirlwind as the memory of the note came back to him. "I can't help but feel like something's wrong, though…"

"Did something happen?" Matt asked, peering more closely at his friend, since he was walking right beside Raph.

Raph shook his head, and they continued their walk in silence.

…_that note gives me a bad feeling. _

"Hey, you dropped something." Matt suddenly blurted out, his gaze falling onto a small scrap of paper that had slipped out of Raph's back pocket and landed on the street. He bent down to pick it up, and he began to unfold it. "What's this?"

With absolutely no warning at all, Raph swiped the paper back before Matt could finish unfolding it. "That's…!"

"…is this an unprecedented love letter flag?" Grape abruptly neared Raph, his gaze locked onto the scrap of paper. "You're gonna have a hell of a time managing your flags and events if anyone else besides us sees this."

"Shut it." Raph replied, his gaze turning wistful as he looked at the paper again. "…this is…"

* * *

Earth; August 6, 2014; 3:26 PM; Raph's House

"In other words, they left this note behind and went to Gamindustri without telling anyone?" Kyle summarized, waving the note in between his fingers.

"…is that really a problem?" Matt peered at the contents of the note, unsure of the reason for anxiety. "At least they left a note."

"No, no, no." Grape cut in, taking the note and rereading the contents for the umpteenth time. He then placed the piece of paper back onto the table in the midst of living room and then sat back on the couch, reaching for a PS3 controller. "This behavior is erratic, according to the tendencies set forth by the games that I've played in addition to the information I've procured over summer break."

"…what on earth are you going on about?" Raph muttered, sighing as he crashed into the main couch alongside Matt and Kyle.

"Maybe they were in a hurry?" Matt offered weakly. He didn't know what else to say.

"Well, that's also a possibility." Grape shrugged, turning on the PS3. "Aside from not ruling out all the possibilities, at least one of them is bound to say something. They're all really good girls whose personalities meld with that of the Japanese anime industry's best, so at least one of them would have said goodbye or something."

"Well, they haven't been talking to us very often." Javy said, shrugging. "Maybe they thought it would be quick, so they didn't bother."

"I'm not buying it." Kyle shot back, raising a hand as he objected. "It's not something like that. There's something up, and we don't know what it is."

* * *

Hyperdimension: Year 20XX; 3:26 PM; Planeptune; Basilicom

"Oh, good. You're all here."

"Histoire?" Noire called out her name as she saw the Oracle float into the room through the doorway. "Is there something you need to speak to us for?"

"Ah, I just received the report from Grape." She replied, and everyone immediately slammed the brakes and turned to face her. The Oracle thought nothing of it, and just continued. "The content was quite long, actually, but well detailed. Oh, and he also left a message for you at the end of the report."

"D-did he?" Nepgear asked, unsure of whether or not she should even be responding to the statement. "What was it?"

"He told me to tell you that while you were away, they are all doing well."

Histoire felt a sudden shift in atmosphere change the air, and she immediately felt a spike of regret in her soul even though she was unbeknownst to why. _Why do I…feel like I said something I shouldn't have?_

"Is that so?" Noire replied, smiling. "That's good for them, isn't it, Blanc?"

"Yes, as it seems. They seem to be doing stellar without us." The Lowee CPU agreed, smiling.

But both of those smiles felt colder than the dark side of the moon.

…_oh dear, this isn't good. _Nepgear thought to herself. _My own feelings aside…I get the feeling that something bad is going to happen._

* * *

Earth; August 7, 2014; 7:41 PM; Raph's House

Raph widened his eyes when he saw the PS3 suddenly boot up on its own, making a noise as it did. He approached the screen, and it immediately turned into a massive Skype-like close up of Histoire's face.

"Hello?" She called out, as if she were looking for someone. She cast her gaze about the room she could see worriedly for a moment, a look of relief spreading on her face when she saw Raph. "Oh, Raph. There you are, thank goodness."

"Something wrong? We sent the report already, so…" He trailed off, standing in front of the screen dutifully.

"No, it's not about that." Histoire replied, her expression becoming concerned. "It's something else."

"I see…"

"Um…you see, this concerns you Guides and the girls…"

* * *

Earth; August 8, 2014; 4:21 PM; Raph's House

"They're coming home today, aren't they?" Grape asked, looking up from his laptop. "The girls, I mean."

"That's what I heard from Histy last night." Raph replied, nodding.

"Good." Kyle grinned eagerly. "It's about damn time."

And in the room, an especially large collection of light suddenly emerged. A few instants more, and the light disappeared. In its place, the girls stood.

"Yo." Grape raised a hand up in greeting as he saw them.

"H-hi."

Grape's eyebrows knit at the strangely nervous tone decorating Himawari's greeting. _…I figured as much. There's still something wrong. _

"I'm back!" Kyle greeted with a grin, waving at them.

"I can see that." Ayase replied, closing one eye and quickly looking somewhere else.

…_what's with the attitude? _Kyle wondered, clueless to the coldness he was sensing.

"I'm sorry, we're all quite exhausted from work." Sakuya let out a tired sigh. "We won't be cooking tonight."

"Alright." Raph, completely nonchalant, shrugged and nodded. "What do you guys want to eat, then?"

The girls stared at them wide-eyed, none of them able to formulate a reply.

_Is this going to work, Grape? _Raph shot a glance at his friend, who was sitting inches away from him. He nudged the man with his foot, subtly catching his attention. Raph spoke with his eyes and his thoughts, his wordless conversation with Grape beginning on a very worried note.

Grape said nothing, but he adjusted the position of his laptop. With his signature incredibly quick typing speed, the glasses-wearing boy typed out a message.

**Don't worry, this plan has a 50-50 chance of backfiring on us. If things work out, we'll find out what's been going on for the past few days. If the worst case scenario comes to pass, there are still a number of ways of easily resolving the situation within a short period of time. **

…_that doesn't reassure me. Especially that 50-50 part. _Raph thought to himself.

"…it would seem as if you don't remember…" Kureha grumbled, her finger pressed to her temple. "Actually, it pisses me off how clueless you seem right now."

…_what exactly did we do wrong? _Raph looked to Kyle for the answer, but he just shrugged.

Kyle's silent response was a glance that said _I guess_.

He nudged Grape again and asked the question again with his eyes. Grape typed out his reply: **The explanation will come in a bit. **

"…what happened?" Javy asked, and the three boys having a wordless conversation immediately wanted to collapse in response.

"I told you it was a misunderstanding." Sakura replied, giggling. She then poked Ayase and Yuki in their sides, making them jump forward.

"What happened?" Matt asked them, completely lost.

"Well…"

* * *

**One Explanation Later…**

"…so, in other words, you thought that we were ignoring you guys because we weren't talking like the way we used to for the past few days." Grape looked up from his laptop, grinning slightly. "The final nails in the coffin was the incident a few nights ago, when Raph was talking to us on Skype and you assumed that he was talking to you instead, as well as the report that I sent to Histoire."

"Yeah." Sakuya chuckled. "I'm quite relieved about this particular misunderstanding."

"…mm…" Shino nodded, shaking quite a bit. "…I was actually kind of worried. I'm so glad that nothing bad happened."

"It was obviously just a coincidence." Kyle said, shrugging. "I knew this all along."

"You liar." Matt shot back. "You didn't know what was going on, either."

The two started another fight with swear words in their native language that no one else cared to bother listening to, and the guys and girls made way for their bout while they continued to converse amongst each other instead.

"It's a good thing everything's back to the way it was." Sakuya smiled warmly.

"Nope. Not yet."

Sakuya glanced back at Grape, who closed the lid of his laptop momentarily to look at everyone with a serious expression. He stood up, and then sat down onto the couch, next to Raph. "Things aren't over yet without an apology."

He bowed his head. "Whoever's right or wrong is irrelevant here. I apologize for neglecting you guys, and I'm sorry I didn't talk to you guys more."

"Wait, wait, that's not it!" Himawari immediately rose to her feet, shaking her head. "We were the ones who started the misunderstandings! We should be saying sorry!"

"Yeah, what she says is true." Yuki nodded in agreement, bowing her own head. "We must also apologize for being presumptuous."

"…however, several actions of my own are to blame for those presumptions." Grape gave that simple response, and then raised his head to reveal his wide grin. "Sorry."

"I'm sorry, too." Raph replied, scratching his earlobe and averting his gaze. "For…you know, everything."

"Hey, you two idiots!" Grape stood up and dashed over to Kyle and Matt, and steered them back in the direction of the girls. "Apologize!"

"I'm sorry!" "My bad!" Matt and Kyle bowed deeply after Grape pushed their heads down, and then quickly got back to their argument and sped past Grape and back to the dining room.

"…we owe you an apology as well." Sakura bowed. "For everything."

"Me, especially." Ayase bowed as well, her head sinking lower than everyone else. "I was mostly responsible for planting the idea in everyone's heads. Sorry."

"There's no need for that anymore." Grape bellowed, laughing heartily and walking towards the kitchen doorway. "Dinner's on us, so we'll serve you some of our specialties!" He gestured to Raph and the rest of the guys. "Come on, let's go!"

"You're too loud." Javy complained, groaning as he walked towards him and disappeared into the kitchen. "And you can't cook! Set the table or something!"

"Rude, aren't you?! Fine, then! I shall serve the creamiest scrambled egg ever to grace your tongue!"

"Fine, fine." Raph shrugged, dragging Kyle and Matt who were still going at it by their collars into the kitchen.

The girls laughed, and then sat down in the living room together as the guys went into the kitchen and left them to themselves.

"…I'm really glad it was a misunderstanding." Yuki let out an immense sigh of relief, melting into the couch pillow like it was a beanbag.

Sakuya got an idea on a whim, and her lips curled into a wicked grin as she took that idea and gave it form through her words. "Aren't you glad Raph doesn't hate you, Yuki~?"

The brown-haired CPU's cheeks flushed instantly, giving the brunette the perfect look forever immortalized in Shounen Jump as an embarrassed maiden. She immediately got to her feet, picked up the closest object, which just so happened to be a surprisingly lengthy piece of wood, and rushed at the blonde with the makeshift weapon.

Sakuya just chuckled as she dodged, and the two engaged in their usual dance of death and destruction while everyone decided to ignore them and continue.

"It's like all of our worries were for nothing." Sakura smiled in a mixture of relief and knowingness. "Well, I always believed that they never did."

Himawari pointed her finger at Sakura. "Don't make it sound like you knew what was going to happen at the end, little sister! That makes you sound more like a main character than me!"

"You never doubted anyone from the start, Himawari." Ayase replied, giving the purple-haired girl a grumpy look. "You don't have any room to talk like that."

"Hehehe~"

"Don't look happy about it!"


	51. Chapter 44

Chapter 44: Kyle's Birthday

Earth; August 12, 2014; 3:26 PM; Raph's House

"Kyle's birthday passed already?!" The CPUs, all as one, cried out in shock.

"Yeah, sure did." Grape said, grinning. "No need to be so surprised, though."

"Seriously, not so loud." Raph muttered, patting the side of his head as though his ear had been twisted inside out.

Now that things had gone back to normal, the daily routine had settled in once again. Raph was sitting on the sofa closest to the PS3, facing the direction opposite of the seat's orientation and facing the CPUs that were sitting in the other spots in the room. Grape was next to him, calmly playing Playstation All-Stars Battle Royale with a bunch of AIs on the hardest difficulty setting as well as an increasingly frustrated Matt.

"I never realized that." Sakuya muttered, narrowing her eyes. "How careless of us, to miss that."

"…no, see, it's not that big of a deal." Raph replied, trying to make her feel better. He waved his hand as if to console her.

"…when was it?" Sakuya asked in reply, turning his gaze on him. He felt a little freaked out at the strangely intimidating stare he was receiving. She asked the question a second time. "What day was his birthday?"

"Um…August 6."

As if she'd taken a bullet to the chest, Himawari let out a cry of pain and fell to the ground off of her seat. She raised her hand up as if she were trying to grab ahold of a falling star in the direction of her little sister. "…we broke the flag…"

"Sis!" Sakura immediately ran to her side, and she held her big sister in her arms. "Don't leave me!"

"Nep. Jr…save yourself…repair the flag before it's too late…"

"I can't do it without you!"

"…my time ends here…sorry, little sis…this is the farthest I…can go…"

"NEEEEEEEEEEEPTUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUNE!"

"Ignore them." Ayase muttered, saying nothing as the two continued their skit. She looked Raph in the eye, her gaze so serious that it was almost overwhelming. "So? When can we celebrate it?"

"Uh…well, we were gonna have something this weekend…" He replied, trailing off as he glanced at the other guys with a gaze that cried out _please help me_.

Grape glanced back at him, sighed before winking and grinning at him, and returned his attention to the game on the screen. His character, Evil Cole, sent Raiden flying across the map and smashing into Dante, Matt's avatar. "Javy, Raph and I are handling the setup" he said while ignoring Matt's cries of anger while he proceeded to continue the fight.

"I see. So, are you going to handle the cake as well as the decorations and the location?" Yuki asked, looking up from her physical copy of the Bleach manga.

"Actually, we hadn't assigned all of the tasks yet." Grape replied, glancing at Javy. "If I'm not mistaken, we have yet to procure a cake." He then turned around as the match ended in his victory, a grin wide on his face. "Well, we were planning on heading out to get some gifts and buy the rest of the preparations. If you like, you can come with us and help out."

"Yeah, the more the merrier. And the easier, too." Javy added, shrugging.

"Okay, let's go!" Himawari suddenly popped back up to life, escaping her fake-sobbing little sister's arms and skipping over to the front couch. She picked up a controller, turned it on and then started flipping through characters. "We also have to go and buy gifts for the boy!"

Those words made Ayase stiffen up in shock and realization. _A gift! Crap, she's got a point for once! _The black haired girl walked over to the boys, stomping her feet with each rigid step until she stopped directly in front of Grape and Javy. "When are we going to the mall?"

"Um…" Javy inched away, intimidated by the stare of the Lastation CPU. "This week…"

"What day? What time do we leave? How long do we stay there? Where are we going?"

"Chill, chill." Grape said, laughing as he waved his hands in a gesture to calm down. "We'll head out in the morning on Friday, and we're going to be testing the audio and helping set up the place on Thursday. The party is on Saturday."

Ayase nodded, and she took a step back when she realized what she was doing. "I see…"

Without warning, she was suddenly grabbed by the crook of her arm and spirited away to the dining room within a heartbeat. When she turned around, she saw her little sister holding her. Behind the Lastation CPU Candidate, Shino, Shiina, Sakuya, Himawari and Sakura were standing there with serious faces.

"We need to discuss what to get for him as gifts." Kureha whispered, her face with an intent expression. "Come on."

"A-alright." She said, nodding. "Wh-what does Kyle like?"

Silence.

And in a second heartbeat, the rest of the guys suddenly found the girls sitting in the dining room chairs much like a meeting room.

"Please, we require assistance." Himawari replied, her face completely different from the one earlier. It was so serious that it was almost funny. "Have a seat."

_What's going on? _The three of them wondered to themselves, and they walked into the dining room and took a seat.

"…what does Kyle like?" Sakuya asked, her fingers intertwined as she stared head-on at the three guys who were gathered at the other side of the table.

"I'm not sure what I can help you with. I don't know him like this." Grape shrugged, and he gestured to the other men. "These guys will help you more."

"Bidio gamus." Matt said, clearly mocking a Japanese accent. "Non-u-Japanese-su."

Grape then proceeded to deliver a soft, clean smack with the back of his hand onto Matt's bicep, and then Raph stood up and pushed him into the living room while simultaneously delivering a torrent of retorts. "If you're gonna copy the accent, at least do it right!" he said before sitting back down and leaving Matt alone in the living room.

"I dunno…" Javy slumped onto the table, looking like he'd lost all form of motivation. "Maybe some food, like chocolate. Everyone loves food."

"He likes stuff he can put to use. Practical things." Raph replied, shrugging. "If it's something that leans towards his interests, then that's even better."

"…that doesn't help much." Kureha let out a sigh of exasperation and waved her hand away in a shooing motion. "Fine, you can go. We'll discuss this ourselves."

"Fine, go ahead. Just ask if you need help with anything else." Grape shrugged and stood, and he walked back into the living room and took the controller, glancing once at Matt before starting his next round.

"Good luck." Raph offered to them, and he stood up along with Javy and left the dining room.

Himawari clapped her hands together and "Alright, then let's begin the meeting. First, does he wear Hanes?"

No one dared answer the question.

* * *

Earth; August 14, 2014; 5:49 PM; Raph's House

"What are you doing?" Shino asked Grape and Javy, who were in the living room. They were pressing remotes, tapping on Grape's laptop and fiddling with cables connected to Raph's speakers. Shino peered at the screen that Grape was focused on, and she could see what appeared to be an interface filled with a list of names.

"Oh, this?" Grape turned to face her, smiling. He returned his attention to the screen and tapped away as he replied. "This is just the list of songs we'll be playing on Kyle's birthday." He pointed to the plethora of cables connected to his laptop. "And we're making sure everything's gonna be a-okay for the day itself."

"Cool." She muttered in admiration, and she looked at the screen. On a whim, she reached out with her hand and tapped the screen with her fingers. Instantly, one of the names on the playlist suddenly turned green in response, and she widened her eyes. "Oh, did I do something wrong?!"

"No, it's aight." Grape replied, laughing and rubbing the top of her head and messing up her hair much like an older brother would. "The laptop's touchscreen, though, so don't fiddle with it too much." He peered at the screen, and he grinned at the highlighted choice that the Lowee CPU Candidate had accidentally selected. "I like your taste, girl. Wanna hear this song?"

Shino nodded in reply, smiling

The instant he pressed the song, an amazingly loud guitar riff suddenly exploded into the room's atmosphere and shattered the otherwise serene silence. It was accompanied by a head-bopping, hard rocking drum that made Shino want to bang her head through the air like a stereotypical rock fan.

"Hey, hey!" Javy shouted over the noise, turning away from the speakers with his hands covering his ears. "At least warn me before you start playing Linkin Park!"

"Sorry, sorry." Grape apologized, grinning. "She clicked on the song, so I felt like I wanted her to hear it."

"It sounds amazing." Shino gasped, aweing at the speaker that blasted the intense music at an incredible volume and still sounding pristine. "This is going to be one of the best birthdays ever."

"Can't wait, huh?" Grape chuckled. "By the way, what are you guys gonna get for presents? Have you decided already?"

"Kinda." Shino replied, her expression indicating that she wasn't sure. "But it's a secret, so I can't tell you."

"Shame." Grape just sighed once and switched off the music. "But fair is fair." He turned around and looked at Javy. "Hey, is everything a-ok with the audio? Or do we still need to do some tweaking?"

"Uh…nah, it should be fine." After a moment's hesitation, Javy nodded. "We shouldn't nitpick all of the details, anyway. The sound's a little flat, but I don't think we can do anything else to it."

"Alright, then let's try a REAAAAAAAALLLY long test run out with the PS3." Grape said, rubbing his hands together greedily. "I can't wait to hear the gorgeous surround sound when we start playing the songs on Saturday.

"How's this?" Matt asked, tiptoeing on his right foot as he tried his damnedest to reach the spot Raph's gaze was fixed on. His fingers were holding an obligatory green birthday ribbon. The other side was already pinned, and the cloth formed a U in the air as it hung. "Do we pin it here?" He asked as he managed to solidly pat his hand onto the wall in what seemed to be an ideal spot.

"Hmm…try a little more to the left." Raph, who was standing on the floor below him, frowned as he took a step back and examined the whole thing.

Matt just let out a groan and continued to force his hand to stretch as if he were mimicking Michael Jordan in Space Jam.

"What about this, Raph? Is this good?"

Raph turned around to see Shiina and Kureha hanging up a similar ribbon in the dining room.

However, they had used a precarious arrangement that was Himawari and Sakura holding up the chairs they were standing on.

"No, not good!" Raph immediately bolted to their side, and began urging the two Planeptune Sister to lower their loads. They complied, placing the chairs back on the ground. Raph straightened his back and let out a sigh of relief, and then gave the two Candidates a look of sternness mixed with concern. "Don't do that!"

"Really?" Kureha gazed at the ribbon that was half-hung. "I thought it looked nice."

"That's not what I'm talking about!" Raph replied, pointing at the chairs. "Don't do this! You could fall and hurt yourselves!"

"Sorry." Shiina replied sheepishly. "We thought it was a good idea."

"Well, it's not." Raph said, rubbing her on the top of her head. "Now come on, try again. It was looking pretty good earlier."

"Got it!" Kureha and Shiina nodded enthusiastically, and they dashed past Raph into the backyard. "Then the first thing we need to do is find a stepladder!"

"…geez." Raph sighed, looking around the dining room. A small smile crept onto his lips as he admired it. "Well, at least they did a pretty decent job."

The walls were almost complete, with balloons and ribbons of varying cheerful colors decorating the place like some kindergartener's celebration. There wasn't much else they could do since the house's colors were already dark enough on their own, though. A white banner with **Happy Birthday, Kyle! **in multicolored letters was spread and hung above the table. Raph could also see some hidden streamer shooters jutting out behind various spots to look hidden.

_I guess we can't let them go all-out. _Raph thought to himself. _If we did, the place would look incredible, but it'd be a pain to clean it all up. _

"We're heading out!"

Raph turned around at the sound of the Planeptune and Leanboxian CPUs and Candidates calling out a farewell. He could see the portal opening in the living room from where he was standing, and he couldn't hide his shock. Before he could protest or say pretty much anything, the girls had disappeared through the portal.

"…what just happened?" Raph asked, turning to Grape who was sitting in the living room with his laptop as if nothing had happened.

His friend just looked up at him, gazed at him with an indifferent expression for a second or two, and then went back to looking at his laptop. "I was discussing some stuff with them, and they suddenly remembered some stuff they could use for the party back over in Hyperdimension. So they went." Grape then displayed a picture on the monitor of his laptop. "Plus, Sakuya went and showed me a sweet picture of a cake she wanted to use, so I gave them the a-ok."

"…okay…" Deciding not to pry too far into the issue, he turned around and went back to Matt, who had finally managed to pin the decorative ribbon onto the wall by himself. "Good job, you can get down now."

"Oh, thank God." Matt muttered in relief as he clambered down the chair that he was standing on.

"Um…Raph? Matt?"

The two boys turned to Ayase, who was standing behind them with her hands clasped in front of her chest.

"Yeah, something up? Need some help with the décor?" Raph asked.

"No, it's about…Kyle's gift."

Instantly, the fireworks went off not only in Raph's and Matt's heads, but in Grape's as well since he could hear her from the living room. Grape shot a thumbs-up cue to the two boys whose evil grins were hidden behind their innocent expressions of indifference, and they nodded subtly before turning their attention to Ayase.

"What about Kyle's gift? You guys already know more or less what to get, right?" Raph asked, shrugging.

"Yeah, but…" Ayase looked away, clearly trying to hide her embarrassment and failing so hard at it that Raph and Matt found it almost cute. "…I want to get him something that can make him happy."

…_wow._ Grape thought to himself, trying his best not to butt into the conversation and turn it into a sitcom._ She looks and sounds so pure and innocent, like a maiden. _

"…he also has a thing for wearing things on his wrist." Raph said after thinking for a few seconds. He tapped his own wrist as he mentioned the fact, which Ayase listened to intently. "He's got some wristbands and stuff. He also kinda likes necklaces."

"Yeah, he likes those. Haven't you seen him wear those?" Matt asked.

"Hmm…now that you mention it…hmm…" Ayase pursed her lips as she thought about it, then shook her head and flashed a grateful smile. "Thanks, guys. I'll see what I can find tomorrow when we go to…what's the name of the mall again?"

* * *

Earth; August 15, 2014; 5:49 PM; Shop-Shop Mall

"This place is pretty big…" Shino breathed out in admiration as she let her gaze go upwards and touch the faraway ceiling that was five stories up.

The group was standing just next to the entrance of the mall, which was packed with groups of people straining to get in through the inefficient single file security check that was causing the bottleneck.

"So, where to?" Himawari asked, sighing as she placed her hands behind her head.

"We'll split up from here." Raph replied, and he pointed at the upper floors. "Each group has one hour to shop for their gift, and they can check whatever floor they want for it."

"That's four groups, one guy per group since the girls haven't been here before." Grape added on, grinning as he stretched his arms to the side and then cracked his knuckles and his shoulders readily.

"So…who goes with who?" Ayase asked, her voice sounding a tad more nervous than she wanted to let on. She really was nervous, though.

"Let's see…" Raph looked at their group for a moment, and then nodded. "Okay, you get to decide."

"Then, I'll go with you, Raph." Ayase replied, walking over to him. "Since you know more about Kyle, you'll prove to be important now."

"True. Then, I'll go with you as well. I'd like to pick a good gift." Yuki, taking the idea to heart, walked over to Raph as well and stood next to him.

"I'm gonna pop over to the second floor first and pick up a box of mini-pizzas." Grape replied, letting out a sigh and rubbing his palms together in eagerness. "Anyone else gonna grab some-"

"I CALL FIVE BOXES!" Himawari immediately dashed over to him, and the two high-fived without any further prompting.

"…is there also ice cream on that floor?" Shiina asked curiously, trotting over to Grape. Shino stood behind her sister, looking eager to hear the answer as well.

"We can just pop over to the food court and grab whatever you want after we're good. We shouldn't be a few minutes long, if you know what you're looking for." Grape replied, grinning.

"Then we're in!" The two twins skipped over to Grape and bumped fists with him, and the four happy-go-lucky individuals belted out a loud, carefree laugh that turned more than a few heads.

"I feel like I can't just leave you to babysit all three of them." Sakuya muttered, holding back her amused laughter and patting Shino on the top of her head while she spoke to Grape. "How about I accompany you?"

"You're welcome to!" He said. He suddenly let out a gurgle as Shiina leaped up and grabbed him by the neck, locking her hands below his Adam's Apple and initiating a piggyback ride. "What are we waiting for?!" she said. "Ice Cream!"

Himawari then grabbed him by the hand and started tugging him towards the elevator while Shino struggled to catch up, with Sakuya waving goodbye to the others before she started jogging after them.

"I guess it's us, then." Javy replied, shrugging and patting Matt's shoulder.

"Alright, then it's two groups." Ayase said, looking over their group again and nodding. "Now, let's go?"

They nodded, and they set off for the escalators.

The section that Raph's group had gone to was on the third floor. A short distance from the escalators was a large hallway that was connected to a massive room full of smaller shops that was stocked with assortments of items.

"Oh, is this where you're going?" Matt asked out loud as they stopped at the entrance to the hallway. "I was going to head over there." He pointed at a shop on the fourth floor that was visible from their position.

"Just head there and catch up with us." Raph shrugged. "We're just gonna be here."

Matt gave a thumbs-up and started for the next escalator, unaware that the Planeptune CPU Candidate was trailing behind him.

"So, what did you have in mind?" Raph asked, turning back to Ayase, Yuki, Kureha and Javy.

"Let's go inside there and check it out, first." Kureha proposed in reply. "I haven't decided completely, and I won't be able to pick out something if I don't take a decent look inside the inventory of the stores."

"Same here." Yuki glanced inside the array of shops, a little concerned.

"Alright, let's go." Raph nodded, and the lot of them started walking into the assortment of stores.

* * *

"Hmm…"

Matt stood directly outside of his destination, which was a single establishment with extremely bright colors that bordered on the side of painful. The word to describe it was **glaring**, and it was the kind of store that he wouldn't normally go into.

Plush dolls and miniature figurines of varying kinds stood on the display shelves right behind the glass of the shop, the kinds that dangerous middle-aged men as well as most children aged ten and below loved to collect. There were a number of Pokémon figurines that he recognized in the window as well, and a massive Pikachu plush doll staring at him from the very top of the shelves.

_What should I get…? _Matt wondered as he wandered through the entrance, smiling politely at the clerk standing by the entranceway who greeted him as he strode into the store. He immediately got to work examining the products lined up on the shelves, trying to ignore the bright pink and yellow that could pierce eyes if they were any brighter.

"Wow, this is really cute!"

Matt turned in surprise at the voice that he recognized a few meters away. As he thought, Sakura stood there back in the aisle with a small plush Togepi in her hands.

"Hey, there." He raised a hand as he greeted her. "Did you, uh, follow me in here?"

"Oh, uh…yeah." She said, putting the plush doll back onto the shelf. "…should I not have?"

"Nah, it's cool." Matt replied, scratching the back of his head. "Are you gonna get a gift for Kyle from here?"

"Uh…" She looked around, taking in the whole store and looking at all of the dolls. "…now that I'm here, yeah."

"Well, let's just take a look around and…" Matt stopped talking when he saw Sakura's eyes locked onto something while she was grinning almost stupidly to herself, and he walked closer to her to take a look.

It was a small plush doll of an octopus. It was a red one, and it had a gaping mouth like an O. Seven fluffy tentacles sprouted below its large, bulbous head and big white eyes and black pupils.

"…do you want that?" Matt asked. Sakura let out an embarrassed squeal, and she lowered her head down until her eyes couldn't be seen. After a second of silence, she looked up at it and took it off of the shelf.

"…it's so cute…" She said, clearly unable to control her desire to hug it. She took it into her arms and began squeezing it so hard that Matt could swear that the strength of her grip would pop eyes out of any human being glomped by the Candidate's arms.

"…I'll get it for you if you want it." Matt offered, taking another one off of the shelf and getting a closer look at it.

"Oh, you don't have to!" Sakura, recovering from her momentary loss of self from embracing the doll in her arms. "I can pay for it myself!"

"You still have to buy your gift, right?" Matt asked, placing the doll in his hand back onto the shelf where it belonged and taking the one in Sakura's hand and placing it in the basket he'd picked up near the entrance. "I have a lot of money today thanks to my parents, and you look like you want it."

"Then…" After a moment's hesitation, she giggled and lowered her hand. "…then I'll take you up on your offer. Thanks, Matt."

"Hey, do you see that couple over there? They look so cute together." "I know, right? That boy is so nice!" "He's smooth, isn't he? I wish my husband would still do that for me!"

Sakura froze up when she heard some hushed chitchat nearby, and she glanced around to see where it came from. Tiptoeing on her feet, she could see a few women giggling to themselves. One of them noticed Sakura, but she just winked at her and mouthed out the words _good luck_.

_Is that how we look? _She thought to herself, and she placed her hand onto her cheek.

It was like placing a hand that was left in the freezer for five minutes onto a cherry red hot iron.

Scalding hot.

"Hey, Sakura, why are you smiling?"

"No, it's nothing~"

* * *

_I don't know what to get…_

Ayase thought to herself.

In front of her was a rack with several pegs. From each peg hung an assortment of male accessories. One peg held a long line of wristbands, the kind that would normally be bought for the sporty or the fanboys and fangirls who wanted to jump on Tiger Wood's bandwagon.

On another peg was a long array of simple bracelets of various kinds. Some were stringy and thin, and other actually had tacky jewelry embedded into the wristband. A few more looked so plain and generic that they made her brain sleepier just by looking at it.

The third peg held a number of necklaces with various different pendants, such as pure silver in the shape of dragons and several lockets with gems implanted into the center.

…_ooh, this looks promising. _She thought to herself when she saw a small plastic bag hanging off of another peg. She lifted it off of the peg and admired it through the transparent substance. It was a simple set of both a bracelet and a necklace, both made of titanium and stainless steel.

_It'll be hard to break and impossible to dirty…and it also has a small compartment in the locket? _She noticed a small circular pod-like shape as the pendant of the necklace, and she nodded in satisfaction. _If he likes practical stuff, then this stuff should be fine. _

She turned to the shopkeeper and held up the bag. "How much for this?"

The old lady scanned the object and smiled, and then held up a price tag. Ayase's eyes widened in shock, and her jaw dropped as well. A surprising number of digits was on the piece of paper.

"That one isn't like the other pieces here, young lady." The old lady grinned, and Ayase recognized the subtle gaze of sentiment when the senior gazed upon the trinket in Ayase's hand. "That one's special."

"Special? If it's something like a special charm or anything lucky, then I'm not going to fall for that kind of marketing." Ayase replied, her eyes narrowing in suspicion.

"No no no, don't worry." The elderly woman chuckled and held out her hand. Ayase placed the plastic bag into the saleswoman's hand, and she cut open the plastic.

"…you see, my husband gave me this necklace and bracelet when we were still young." She said, letting the trinkets fall onto her palm and staring at it fondly. "It was an incredible experience…love."

"…is it really that great?" Ayase wondered, gazing in wonder at the old lady whose eyes were beginning to tear up.

The woman then wiped her tears away and let out a breath. "…it's unlike anything else I've ever felt, young lady." She replied, laughing softly. "…say, you remind me of myself back then."

"Do I?" Ayase said, brushing her hair back with her hand. "Thank you, I guess."

"I was never honest with myself." Ayase's eyes widened at the old lady's words, and the Lastation CPU was met with the aged female's eyes. She felt like this old woman whom she'd never met before somehow knew everything, and her gaze was piercing through her chest and reading her soul like Blanc reads through books. "I can see it in your eyes. You have the look of someone who suffers from denial."

"…you can tell something like that just from a person's eyes?"

The lady nodded. "All I need is a few seconds in front of you. And you know…you even look like how I did in the mirror a few years ago when I went through hell."

"Hell?"

"Ah, it was such a crazy time." The old lady reached for a cup of coffee, and she sipped it before continuing. "I fell for someone else, and my husband was the person cheering on my love. He was the best friend I had when no one else knew about what I was going through." She chuckled, a slight hint of bitterness in her voice. "Come to think of it, I was fighting with my best friends over that boy all those years ago."

_Her story…_ Ayase felt her chest tighten and her heart pound. _Her story is like mine. _

"In the end, I dumped the feelings I had for that one because I realized that the person who I truly cared for wasn't him. The boy I'd fallen in love with wasn't the one who'd made me happy." The woman smiled, and she reached out and stroked Ayase's cheek tenderly. "…ah, I can see it in your face. Like I thought, you're going through something like that too, huh?"

After a moment of indecision, the raven-haired girl nodded.

"Then give that to the one you think you can truly trust with your heart." The lady opened Ayase's palm and placed the necklace and bracelet inside the CPU's hand before closing her fingers over it. The shopkeeper then smiled gently at Ayase, and then she winked. "And remember this: take the step."

"…but if your husband gave it to you, then why would you give it away? Sell it, even?" Ayase tried to push it back.

The old lady just smiled softly. "…I'm giving it away because I don't need it anymore. And he would want to help you too. That's just the way he was. So shut up and take it, girl."

Ayase felt a smile somehow creep into her lips. "…thanks."

"Now, pay up."

"Eh?!"

"What, did you expect me to give it to you for free? Not a chance."

* * *

Earth; August 16, 2014, 1:29 PM; Raph's House

"Happy birthday, Kyle!" Everyone cheered, and Kyle laughed as streamers were launched into the air like blood in Mortal Kombat. The song **Celebration** instantly started playing on the speaker in the living room, and the music boomed funkily and energetically.

"How old are you now, by the way?" Sakuya asked as she walked into the dining room while everyone took their seats with Kyle at the head seat. She placed a box in front of the birthday boy.

Kyle just chuckled and shrugged. "I'm 15 now."

"What?!" Kureha, Sakura and Yuki reacted in disbelief, staring at Kyle as if he'd been fibbing about his gender. "No way!"

"I know, right?" Raph muttered in agreement. "He doesn't look 15." Raph then glanced over at Grape. "On the other hand, we have someone who looks like he's 40."

"Well then." Grape chuckled and tapped his upper lip consciously. "Just because I have a thicker mustache than most people my age, people ask me for my credit card at the mall."

"I think it's also because you have white hair, and you wear a lot of black." Kyle commented, grinning.

"Enough about me and behold the cake!" Grape replied, pointing at the box that sat in front of him. On cue, Sakuya lifted the cake box and revealed the contents: a massive round cake that was frosted with powdered sugar on chocolate with vanilla and strawberry letters that congratulated him for being born.

In other words, it said **Happy Goddamn Birthday, Kyle! **

"Oh, the karaoke machine's from Planeptune!" Grape said in amazement, and he ran over to the living room with his laptop in his arms.

"That's awesome! I bet it's got holographs and shit!"

"That voice…Vince?" Kyle stood up from his chair and ran over the laptop, and he found a pleasant surprise in the form of Vince's face on Skype. "Whoa, dude! Sup!"

"Yeah, dude! Happy birthday, man!" Vince said, waving his hand through the camera.

"Wait, Shino? What song are you selecting?" Grape asked, laughing in disbelief as the Lowee CPU Candidate called the rest of the Candidates over to her and handed them mics.

"I wanted to sing this song with my friends ever since we first heard it." She replied, smiling innocently.

It was hard to believe such an innocent looking girl had chosen to sing **Bang Bang**. It was almost heartbreaking.

Especially since they were outstandingly good.

* * *

Earth; August 16, 2014, 9:41 PM; Kyle's House

_Damn, today was awesome. _Kyle thought to himself, grinning lopsidedly at his presents that were scattered across his bed. He looked down and picked up each one of them, holding them up to the light and examining them.

The last one made a glaring glint from light contact that blinded him momentarily, and he brought it down closer to look at it.

It was a metal pendant on a black string that was slightly spherical, with engravings on the steel. There was a small switch on the bottom of the locket that was clearly the key to opening it.

_Come to think of it…_ Kyle looked down at his wrist, where he realized he was wearing a matching shiny new bracelet. It was also using the same kind of black string inside, with the exterior being a simple chrome colored design. _Isn't this what Noire gave me? _

He smiled as he ran his fingers over the smooth metal.

…_not bad. _

He glanced idly at the clock, and then yawned.

_I should get to sleep. _


	52. Chapter 45

Chapter 45: New and Fake

Earth: August 21, 2014; 3:50 PM; Visionary School; Science Laboratory

"Please go out with me!"

"Um…I'm sorry." Sakuya looked down worriedly at the boy in front her that was bowing his head to her. "I'm not in love with you, so I can't answer your feelings."

The two of them were in the science lab at school, after classes had ended. The boy had called her here through standard love letter procedure, to which she had replied in earnest and met him.

And this is what she was getting immediately after closing the door.

"But can't we just go out for, like, a little while?" The guy looked up, desperation clearly gleaming in his eyes. "You know, just to see what it's like and stuff?"

"I'm sorry, but I am not interested." Sakuya replied with a smile so warm and gentle it both soothed and broke the boy's heart. She touched the boy on his cheek and stroked it once, and then drew her hand back and then took a step towards the door. "Now, if there will be nothing else, good day."

And with that, Sakuya turned the doorknob and left the science lab, along with the boy inside who was still left in shock at her strangely gentle refusal.

_Goodness…this is becoming a problem. _Sakuya thought to herself, letting out a troubled sigh as she began walking over to the main hall where her bags were along with the rest of her friends.

"Oh, hey." Ayase greeted her with a casual nod as the Leanbox CPU approached, to which the blonde bowed her head slightly in response. Ayase shot a glance in the direction of the lab, and then raised an eyebrow. "You…had something to do?"

"A little bit." Sakuya gave a bothered smile and said nothing more. "It seems like you were all up to something. What were you all talking about?"

"About our plans for the weekend." Ayase replied, gesturing to the rest of the group with a sigh of irritation. "Himawari is insisting on going shopping for a few video games."

"Eh? What's wrong with it?" Himawari appeared completely oblivious as she turned her attention away from the conversation to reply to Ayase. "There were a few releases and I wanna get my hands on 'em!"

"I see nothing wrong with it." Grape, her conversation partner, agreed with a shrug. "As long as she doesn't milk the money off anyone else, there shouldn't really be a problem."

"Well, that is true…" Ayase sighed and pressed her forefinger into her forehead. Her tone only grew more irritable when she opened her mouth to speak again. "But, Grape, don't encourage her. She's only going to get worse, and she's been spoiled plenty by Sakura and Histoire."

"Well, I plan on going to the game store anyway, so taking her with me is like killing two birds with one stone." He replied, high fiving Himawari without even looking at her for the prompt.

"…how are you two so in sync?" Ayase muttered, giving up and turning to the rest of the group. "Anyway, are we decided for the weekend?"

"More or less. The conversation's been taken in a different direction, anyway." Raph replied, sighing and walking away from Grape who was conversing quite energetically with Himawari, Shino, Shiina and Kureha. "They're still debating, but we have the plans settled to a decent extent."

"On what?" Ayase wondered cluelessly.

"That To Love Ru debate from the first day of school is still going on." Yuki replied with a sigh as she hefted her bag onto her back. "Grape's winning, though. It's frightening to see such passion go into someone collecting evidence on a fanservice anime."

"Heh, sounds fun." Sakuya smiled, drawing closer to Grape and peering over his shoulder. He was sitting down on the table with his laptop open as usual, with everyone else who was debating standing in a semicircle around him, so she had cut through them to see what he was doing.

To her surprise, not only was he arguing his point, he'd gone to the bother of presenting visual evidence. There were pictures of every single heroine from the series on the monitor.

"…are you sure you can display these pictures in the middle of school grounds, Grape?" Sakuya asked, grinning slyly and flicking him on the forehead. "You might get in trouble for showing people something so risqué."

"We're all cool about this, so there's no problem." Grape winked with a matching sly grin, minimizing the window with precise, expert timing as some teachers passed by the table. "Besides, the teachers are too busy with other things to realize what's going on over here."

"Busy?" Sakuya parroted in curiosity as she looked up and around her.

True to his word, the teachers all had a different expression than the usual one they would normally wear. They all had a serious, more worried and seemingly stressed look as they would type into their small notebook laptops, glance at some papers from time to time. They all seemed to be doing something, with some teachers even talking to one another with tired voices of distress.

"I mean, it's easy to tell that much." Ayase replied, her arms crossed and her tone suspicious. "But the way you say it, Grape, along with the look on your face make it seem like you know more about it than you should. Is something going on?"

After glancing around to make sure nobody could hear him, he pulled his finger back in a gesture of _come closer_, to which Ayase, Yuki and Sakuya did follow. They got within whispering range, and then Grape began. "You see, I got a few tips: some I got from listening to conversation being held by careless teachers and one I got from someone from the other school building."

"Other school building…you mean the one in the other neighborhood?" Yuki asked, tilting her head in thought. "The campus where the school used to be before they bought this campus?"

"Yeah, that one." Grape nodded. "My mom's friends with one of the kindergarten teachers' mothers." He glanced around warily, and then silently thanked Himawari in his heart for allowing the conversation from earlier to flow loudly so that he wouldn't be heard. "Get this. We have a transfer student coming in."

The girls widened their eyes a bit in reply. Yuki tilted her head in confusion. "At this time? We're nearing exams and project deadlines as it is."

"Yeah, but they seemed to let him in." Grape replied, his tone getting lower and more serious. "It seems like the school made exceptions for him. It's kinda strange, from my personal viewpoint and from the perspectives from a few other people." His tone immediately lightened up to his usual easygoing one. "Well, it's not like that has much to do with us."

"I see…true, we don't really care about it that much." Ayase nodded.

"Hey, are we ready to go?" Raph called out to everyone from the doorway that led to the room next to the exit. "We need to go."

"Got it!" Everyone dispersed, and the group slowly began walking towards Raph to meet up with him and begin their daily walk from school.

Before Sakuya could go, she felt a tap on her shoulder that made her turn around. It was Grape, who was still placing all of his stuff into his bag. "Hey, Sakuya. You handling them okay?"

Sakuya tilted her head in confusion at the question, to which Grape sighed. "You know…like the stuff that happened in the lab."

"Yes, I'm doing fine." Sakuya replied after catching his meaning, sighing.

"You sure you don't want us to help you?" Grape asked, standing up after zipping his bag shut. "I mean…you know, we'll do whatever it takes."

"I know, but I can't afford to trouble most of you any further." Sakuya responded, shaking her head. "This is an issue brought about by me, so I must take responsibility for it myself."

"Responsibility is okay, but I can tell that dealing with it every other day is tiring." Grape replied, shooting her a sympathetic smile. "It's actually kinda surprising that Raph and the other CPUs haven't caught on yet."

"The people who confess make sure they aren't seen by anyone else, I guess." Sakuya shrugged. "Well, you certainly make a good point. This is almost becoming routine, having to refuse confession after confession." She let out a tired, upset sigh. "I don't want to get used to this."

She glanced down at herself, as if she were looking at her stomach. "But why me all of the time? Surely the others are pretty enough to receive those kinds of confessions."

"One reason, if I may," Grape subtly glanced down at her body as he spoke, "is because of your killer jugs."

"You could have put that in a better way, surely. Especially with your vocabulary."

"I just felt like it." Grape joked. "Well, you'd be surprised. I think the boys aren't too insensitive. They aren't giving any to Ayase and Yuki, which is a good thing. I get the feeling that those two would be more ruthless."

"True," Sakuya chuckled lightly, covering her mouth with her hand.

"In fact, you're the one they usually aim for." Grape continued. "Shino and Shiina actually receive some, but they're usually from the middle school division. It's actually kinda cute, but never have the twins accepted one."

"I see…well, I guess the men at this school aren't completely inconsiderate for the relationships in our circle." Sakuya said with a tone of thankfulness. "If they were to dare butt into the relationships between Matt, Raph and Kyle, I would never forgive such dense people."

"I know what you mean." Grape replied, nodding in agreement.

"…thank you for providing insight on what I should do." Sakuya said to him suddenly with a grateful smile. "I also should not ask most of the others on matters of love and affection. I fear that it may make them think unnecessary things regarding their own relationships."

"Well, I'm happy to help you anytime." Grape replied nonchalantly. "And I know what you mean. The guys won't think too much of it, sure, but they might bring up the topic carelessly and then the girls will know. And then what you're worried about will happen."

Sakuya just sighed. "I hope this stops soon. I am just not interested in any of the men here. After confessing countless times, you would think that they would take a hint."

"True, but I also have to be fair." Grape turned the conversation in a different direction. "Why don't you go out with at least one? I mean…you've never been in a relationship, right? Aren't you curious to live like a teenager?"

"That much is true, I'll admit. I never had the chance to participate in such romances as a CPU. And as much as the idea appeals to me, I think that I would at least consider the idea if any of them were to attract me at all." Sakuya mumbled despondently. "It's almost depressing that none have caught my eye even a little."

"Your standards may just be too high, but I can also understand what you mean." Grape laughed. And just then, an idea shot through his brain. "…how about this, then?"

"You look like you came up with an idea." Sakuya noted his expression, which was one of triumph. "What is it?"

"What if we get you a…you know, something like a fake boyfriend?"

"A fake boyfriend?" Sakuya repeated the words as if she had no idea what they meant, even though she knew perfectly well what he was saying.

"Yeah, you know. To get the guys off your back, you could lead one guy on and say you're exclusively dating."

"That sounds like the words of a terrible person, Grape."

He just laughed and began walking towards the exit. "Yeah, I know. But it's certainly one way to get the guys away from your back. Besides, what if he knew that you needed a fake and he just agreed? That way, you can just be friends and keep the people away from ya."

She pondered the thought. It wasn't like a similar idea hadn't come to mind before, but Sakuya had always thrown it aside because it wasn't a suggestion she'd come to like the more she mentally deliberated on it.

_But to fake a relationship with someone who was aware about the faking and was okay about it…that sounds like a somewhat plausible idea…_

"Well, it's not like you need to decide now." Grape shrugged and opened the door, and then stepped to the side to let Sakuya pass first. "But tell me if you're interested. I'll scout for some people who might be able to play the role effectively."

"Thanks, I appreciate the effort. Perhaps I could also pretend to be a lesbian?"

"Please don't come up with a perfect excuse to glomp Sakura whenever you want at school."

"Hehe~ I wonder, is that what I was thinking?"

Earth: August 21, 2014; 8:00 PM; Raph's House; Balcony

_Still, faking a relationship, huh? _

Sakuya sipped on a cup of warm tea as she let the cool night air suffuse the atmosphere with its serene effects, and let her gaze go to the night sky idly as she continued to ponder on the idea.

_It would be all well and good if I could find someone who I could reveal my situation to, but I just don't see that in anyone at the school. _

Simply put, the males were mostly crude and the others unfit for the role to act well, since many were also socially awkward and introverted, and lacked the required people skills to even try the role.

_In terms of competency, I'm at a loss for contenders. _

Suddenly, as the thought sprang to mind, she noticed the sound of her phone vibrating on the table. She picked it up and pressed the touchscreen a number of times, turning it on loudspeaker.

"Hey, Sakuya?" Grape's voice came out of the phone, much louder than anyone who's ever called her before. And yet, he sounded quieter than usual, since he was at home.

"Good evening, Grape." She greeted back courteously. "Why do you call?"

"Oh, I was just doing some research for you on the guys you can probably initiate a fake relationship with." Grape replied. "…there are hardly any proper actors at our school."

"I know without you telling me. And I know that you know that."

"Haha." He laughed heartily on the other side and waved off the statement casually. "So? You **could **ask Raph or Matt or, dare I say it, even Javy to pose as a fake boyfriend for you."

"…you and I already discussed that earlier, and we both agreed that it was a terrible idea." Sakuya replied somewhat curtly. "Doing that may jeopardize the relationships of the other girls."

"Ah, well, it's not like we can completely overrule the option, right?" Grape shot back. "I mean, if you get tired of rejecting boy after boy, then you'll have to turn to one of the guys you're most comfortable with, right?"

"Well, I can't deny the truth of that." Sakuya slumped her shoulders and let out a sigh. "…I wonder who would incur the least damage…"

Grape let out a hum as he thought about it. "Probably Javy. His relationship with Kureha is simple and cute, but it's nothing too deep."

"True. She's never going to act on it until something important happens." Sakuya agreed.

"Raph and Matt are better actors, though, but…their relationships are a little tricky." Grape let out an unsure groan. "Simply put, it's a minefield over there."

Sakuya let the statement pass without comment. They both knew the state of affairs from observation, so it was easy to see.

"If only Vince were still around, huh?" Grape replied, sighing. "He can act pretty decently, if push came to shove."

"Shame he isn't, though." Sakuya smiled and nodded in agreement, her gaze locked onto a certain star that had a glimmer that was brighter than the other stars surrounding it. "We could have use of him at a time like this."

"Well, no sense griping about it now." Grape said. "I hear the transfer student is coming tomorrow, and that the transfer student's a guy. Maybe if his character is decent, you can have him pose as your fake lover."

"Hmm…well, that is another option."

"Anyway, I'm gonna go around looking for other potential candidates, but lemme know when you come to a decision. Bye!" And with his usual easygoing attitude, Grape hung up.

And just about then, a thought came to Sakuya's mind. _…speaking of acting, didn't Vince go to the United States for an indefinite period of time? Grape's known him since childhood, but he didn't even show a single trace of sorrow or farewell. Instead, he bade him off with a smile and a promise to meet again, and then continued to hang out with us as if nothing ever happened. _

"…perhaps…" Sakuya's eyes glanced over to the phone, and a thought struck her. "That reminds me, I was supposed to ask about everyone else's birthdays. We managed to get Raph's and Matt's, and Kureha was supposed to ask Javy's, but…"

On the phone, she texted him: **Grape, I have a question for you. **

After a few moments, he replied. **Sure, whatever you want. **

Sakuya typed her reply quickly. **When is your birthday? **

**Why? **Grape replied with that question.

Vert narrowed her eyebrows in suspicion. **I just felt like asking. We celebrated Kyle's recently, and we wanted to know the others' birthdays. We asked Matt and Raph about theirs, but we have yet to ask you.**

He replied, **Well…to be honest, it passed a long time ago. Even before Kyle's. **

That response caught Sakuya off guard, even though she'd already begun to suspect it. **Okay. Well, no helping it now, then. Besides, if it was close to Kyle's, then we can hold a late celebration too. When was it? **

…**June 29****th**

**Th-that's quite some time ago.** Sakuya admitted her sincere thoughts on the matter.

**Yeah. Kinda why I didn't wanna tell Himawari and Shino and Shiina, since they made such a fuss over missing Kyle's after just a few days. Imagine if they realized they'd already missed mine a month or two ago. **He replied.

**Well, it's not like the topic came up, right? **Sakuya joked.

**Yeah, we were all busy. **He sent a second text almost a half-second directly after, thanks to what everyone knew his monstrous typing speed was. **Anyway, just don't tell them, alright? I'd feel terrible if they started feeling bad about it now. **

**Very well, if that is how you wish it. **

And just then, an impulsive thought came to her as she typed, and her fingers acted on it. **Why, though? **

His response came quickly. **What do you mean? **

…_didn't you want to celebrate your birthday with us? _Sakuya thought to herself as she read his reply. _You, who seems to enjoys your time with friends more than anyone else? _She texted her thoughts to him.

After three seconds, he responded. **Well…I'd feel bad if I made others feel bad, you know? I'd rather just enjoy the usual routine than screw it up and make a big deal out of something that can be forgiven and forgotten. **

…**I see. **Sakuya nodded as she looked down at the phone, as if she were nodding to Grape himself. **I must retire for the night, Grape. I look forward to tomorrow morning. See you at school. **

**Aight, see you then. **

Sakuya put the phone back down, and then gazed back up at the sky.

…_Grape, you're better at acting than I thought. Raph, Matt and Javy, who all have their own complicated love relationships…_

_But now that I think about it, Grape, you don't have anything like that, do you? _

Earth: August 22, 2014; 7:55 AM; Visionary School; Classroom

"I wonder what the new transfer student's like?"

"That's a question that every side character thinks, my dear little sister." Himwari huffed proudly as she ruffled the top of Sakura's hair and grinned the way he usually does. "It's better not to worry about it. That, or you have to make better questions."

"Better questions?" Yuki asked, peering at her from across the room. "Like what?"

"Like…if he's a tranny?"

"Do you want to kick him out right after he transfers?" Yuki retorted flatly.

"Anyway, just give it a while." Raph replied, sighing and slumping drowsily into his desk. "They said he would come during homeroom to introduce himself."

"Everyone!" The teacher called her students' attention, and they all rose to their feet at the cue. The teacher walked in through the door and they all rose to their feet at the cue. The teacher walked in through the door, and she gestured to the open doorway. "The transfer student is here to introduce himself."

Right after she said that, a young man walked in through the door. Eyes widened and jaws dropped.

He was clearly a foreigner to the rest of the, what with his smooth looking blonde hair and stark light blue eyes like that of a son of Zeus. With smooth looking, completely unblemished fair-colored skin and a dark green blazer, he certainly looked dashing.

He walked through the doorway and stopped at the front, and faced the class from behind the teachers' desk.

"Good morning, everyone." He said with a polite tone, and his accent was so clearly foreign it was not even that funny. "My name is Alexander. My full name is Alexander Bertrand M. Crawford."

_Holy shit, your name reeks of money. _

That was what everyone in the class thought.

"I know it is quite late in the year, but I look forward to spending the school year with you all." He said, bowing a second time with a crystal white smile on his face.

"Alright, take your seat." The teacher said. "We have a class to start."

"…then I will…" He scanned the room, and his gaze suddenly stopped and fixed itself onto one person. "Sit there." He pointed at the free desk and chair next to her. He walked over to the chair and then sat down next to her.

The girl was Ayase.

"Greetings, there." He said courteously, bowing. "May I have your name?"

"Um…" Ayase looked hesitant, glancing at Yuki, the person on the other side of Alexander. The brunette just looked at her, shrugging with an expression of _I don't know_ on her face. After a few moments, she looked back to Alexander and put on a smile. "My name is Ayase."

"Well met, Ayase." He replied, offering his hand out to her for her to shake it. "May we have a good year together."

"Uh…sure." She replied, taking his hand and shaking it.

She felt a shiver go down her spine once her hand made contact with his. It wasn't the fact that his hand was quite smooth yet somehow also muscular and well-toned.

She was getting a bad feeling from it.

"Would you like to eat lunch together later?" He requested, bowing once again after releasing her hand from Alexander's. It seemed like it was a habit. "I would like someone else to accompany me. To show me around the school and help me get accustomed."

"Well, I only transferred in this year, Alexander." Ayase replied, inching away from him as subtly as he could. "I think you would be better off asking the long-time residents such as the boys over there."

"I see. Thank you for informing me." He said courteously, smiling all the while. "Please do not hesitate to ask me for anything. Please call me Alex."

"I-I see."

"He was totally hitting on you."

"I can understand that much without you telling me, Himawari." Ayase drove her fist gently into the top of the shorter girl's head. "Don't say it out loud, or I'll tape your lips together for the rest of the day."

The girls had managed to get away from the new student, who was being kept occupied by Raph, Matt and Javy who were speaking with him about the school and other things. Grape was also with them, though he was blocking off Alexander's path by standing in between him and Ayase, as per the black-haired girl's request.

And so, the CPUs and their little sisters had managed to escape outside to the cafeteria.

"He seems to be a nice fellow." Sakuya muttered her words as though she were deep in thought. "We don't know much about him, though."

But nothing the girls said could redeem Alexander in Ayase's mind.

She still felt a strange sensation in her body, like a cloud of unease or a sense of anxiousness. She still wasn't quite sure what this feeling was, and it made her very worried.

_I don't get it…when he looks at me, there's this…strange feeling I get. _

She looked down, inadvertently placing her hand over her chest.

…_I don't get it. _

_What is this feeling?_


	53. Chapter 46

Chapter 46: Density, Heartache and Unawareness

Earth: August 22, 2014; 10:30 AM; Raph's House

"Okay, we're all set, right?" Raph asked, turning to everyone behind him. The girls, along with Matt, Kyle and Javy, were sitting in their varied positions around the . He was standing at the exit of the living room with his hands placed onto his hips, ready to leave at a moment's notice if need be.

"Yep, we're all set!"

Himawari walked out of the room upstairs, the sound of her voice accompanied by a very clear noise like something skidding across the floor. Everyone turned their eyes to the Planeptune CPU as she walked down the stairs. Almost everyone reacted with a comical smack to their own face or a roll of the eyes, while Vert just giggled mischievously as she looked on.

"What's with the big bag?" Matt asked, completely slackjawed at the sheer size of the bag that Himawari was lugging behind her.

"I'm bringin' home a haul tonight!" She simply cheered in reply, starting a little dance on the spot. "I've gotta grab a ton of games! Grape brought the recommendation list I asked him to bring!"

"Seriously, a luggage bag?" Ayase muttered, sighing and pressing her forefinger to her forehead before smacking Himawari's forehead with her forefinger. "Don't tell me you're really going to waste so much of the allowance Histoire gave you on video games."

"You're just boring, that's why!" Himawari replied, sticking her tongue out at the Lastation CPU before retreating to a safe distance and avoiding Ayase's grasp.

"Jeez, get back here!" She muttered, frustrated to the max as she began pursuing the Planeptune CPU with all the killer intent of a bear chasing its prey in the woods.

The rest just laughed as they watched the two engage in what seemed like a deadly game of cat and mouse when they heard the doorbell suddenly ring.

"Finally, Grape's here. We can leave!" Kyle exclaimed in both excitement and relief, releasing all of the tension in his body by limping to the point where he seemed like a dead body.

"Strange, he's usually early." Raph muttered as he exited the living room in a hurry, jogging to the front door and pulling it open.

And he found Grape standing outside. Perfectly quiet and normal, which was a little out of place for him, but Raph didn't mind the lack of noise.

"'sup." Grape acknowledged Raph's presence with a casual nod of the head before gesturing to the car a few feet behind him. "I got the car. Quick, let's go."

"Okay then." Raph nodded in response and then walked back into the living room. He waved to everyone in the room, ignoring the ruckus being struck up by Himawari and Ayase. "Guys, let's go!"

Everyone nodded and stood up from their seats, and they formed a disarrayed single-file line of sorts as everyone left to get in the car.

As Grape climbed into the shotgun seat, he felt a vibration in his pocket. Pulling out his phone, he wasn't too surprised to find a text from Sakuya.

It read: **I've come to a decision. I will tell you about it while we're at the mall, so please accompany me.**

* * *

Earth: August 22, 2014; 12:50 PM; Tockvell Mall; McDonalds

"Ah, lunch was good!" Himawari let out such a loud sigh that it caught the attention and stares of half of the entire eatery the collection of friends had decided to sit in. She had a knack of not caring at all, however, since she let loose a burp that could wake babies from twenty feet away.

"Please hush, Himawari." Ayase muttered, grinding her fist into her friend's head as a harsh reprimand. "You'll disturb the other customers. And cover your mouth. You're too unladylike."

"Alright, so what's the plan?" Javy asked, still digging into some leftover chicken nuggets he hadn't finished yet and trying his best to ensure that another argument didn't break out. Otherwise, Tom and Jerry Season 2 would erupt in the fast food restaurant.

"Well, I'm going up to the game shop with Himawari and Sakuya." Grape replied, leaning his chin onto his palm and looking at everyone else. "I dunno what you want to do."

"I'd like to go and visit this nice macaroon place that I heard about from one of my classmates." Sakura replied, her eyes sparkling eagerly. "It's supposed to be really, really good."

"Macaroons?" Matt asked, his voice showing a slight interest. "What are those?"

Sakura just stared at Matt like he'd emerged from the ground in a manner similar to a Diglett. "Matt, you don't know what a macaroon is?"

"Well, then that's where you're going." Raph replied, sighing. "Anyone else have somewhere they wanna go?" He asked, ignoring Matt's complete lack of knowledge on what was going on right now.

"Hmm…well, I kinda wanna know if they have a gun shop here."

All eyes turned to Kureha, who sat there looking like what she had just said wasn't abnormal at all. She glanced around, noticing that even people who were just tuning in to their conversation because they had no choice but to listen were shooting odd looks at her.

"No gun shops here." Grape laughed softly. "The closest you'll get to weapons are the Billy clubs and baseball bats in the hardware store." He then pointed in the direction behind him. "But if you're just going to go ahead and look, then there's a magazine store that always has a few copies of gun maniac monthlies."

Kureha nodded at that. "Sure, that sounds like it could kill my time pretty well."

"I heard from my friends that there was this great place to get some gelato." Shino suddenly piped up, her eyes twinkling like Sakura's. "They said it was really good."

"Oh, that's the one on the ground floor." Grape pointed upwards, since they were below ground. To be precise, they were in the basement level. "That's a good one. Your friends have good taste."

"I'll go with them. I don't have anything in particular I want to do here." Yuki said, raising her hand up while rubbing the top of Shino's head endearingly with the other. "Besides, the sound of gelato is quite tempting."

"Okay, then I guess we're settled." Grape said, standing up from his seat. "Alright guys, to your stations! We'll meet up back here in an hour or so."

"You don't need to go over it. We know what to do." Raph shot back, standing up as well. "Okay, let's go."

**10 Minutes Later…**

"…remind me why I'm going with you." Kureha muttered, shooting a look at Javy as they walked side by side.

"You've only been here once. I know where to go, and everyone else left us behind. Again." Javy said, letting out a tired sigh.

"That much I understand, but you didn't need to come with me." Kureha retorted crossing her arms and glaring at him.

"If you know the way there, then go ahead." Javy replied, shrugging nonchalantly as if he didn't care.

That motion of uncaringness alone irritated Kureha for reasons her words couldn't explain. Aggravated by a cloud of indescribable emotion in her chest, she grabbed Javy by the hand and then started dragging him behind her as she began to walk faster and faster.

"Hmph! If you know this place so well, then where is the magazine store?" Kureha didn't even look back at Javy, who was forced to dodge people that Kureha was putting him in danger of bumping forcefully, as she dragged him roughly.

"Ow! Wait, can you please let- ow!" Javy let out a grunt of pain as he threw his head back to avoid bumping into a middle-aged man to instead accidentally smash his temple into a concrete pillar. He rubbed the injured area that was throbbing with fresh pain. "I know where it is, I know where it is!"

"Yeah?! Then where is it?!"

Suddenly, Javy grabbed Kureha's hand and then stopped her, pulling her towards him.

_Wait, why is he holding my hand?!_ Kureha felt her heart stop the instant she felt his fingers firmly grasp her own hand. Surprise and shock raced through her system, and she stopped in place.

She promptly turned tomato red, losing control of her enunciation as well. "Wh-wh-what are you d-d-doing?!"

Javy just scratched the back of his head and pointed to his left. "We're here."

She followed the direction he was pointing in and realized that they were right next to a large magazine store. There were a few racks of magazines directly outside, and there were dozens more on display from the window, so it was fairly obvious.

"Was there something else you wanted to do?" Javy asked, giving her a strange look. "I mean, you looked so focused on something else that you completely ignored the magazine shop."

"Wh-who's focused on something else, you idiot?!" She reacted violently, driving her knuckles into his side.

He let out a cry of pain and recoiled, taking a few steps back and letting out a whistle of pain. "Damn, that hurt!" He rubbed the pain away, though it still lingered, and began walking towards the shop. "You were coming here, right? Weren't you looking for magazines about guns?"

"Y-yeah!" Having now jumped onto a topic that she liked, Kureha's hostility had dwindled down to the minimum. She immediately drew closer to the windows, and she already spotted a few magazines with close-ups of rifle barrels on them. "Whoa, not bad!"

_Glad she finally got what she wanted._ Javy thought, exhausted. _Now, let's see if there's anything interesting here…_

He immediately turned around and walked deeper into the store, and he caught sight of a few comic books near the back. He approached those, recognizing Archie and Garfield, and began picking up book after book and scanning through the covers for something he might like.

"Hmm…no, not really." He muttered to himself, disappointed, as he put down one comic book and then moved on to the next. He picked up another one, a hardbound copy of Bones.

"J-JAVY?!"

The sound of Kureha's loud cry surprised him so much that he flinched and almost dropped the book in his hands, and he immediately turned his gaze to the Lastation CPU Candidate.

She was staring at him with a look of disgust and shock in her eyes, and her cheeks were reddening like the color of Cherry Kool-Aid. She pointed a single, shaking finger in Javy's direction. "WH-WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING IN PUBLIC?!"

"What are you talking about?!" Javy replied, putting the comic in his hand back down onto the pile and turning to face her.

"TH-TH-TH-TH-THAT!" She pointed a little bit above Javy, and Javy turned around to follow the direction of the finger.

He'd gone for the comics, so he'd neglected to realize the fact that the wall he'd been standing next to was the magazine store's obligatory pornographic wall.

"Wait, I didn't pick any of these up, Kureha!"

"Save your lies!"

* * *

"Man, this gelato is good!"

"I'm glad you like it." Yuki smiled gently at Shino, who licked away at her cupful of a dairy delicacy so happily it made people within a fifty feet radius smile just by being near her.

On the other hand, her twin sister Shiina was ravenously chomping away at her strawberry gelato waffle cone. It was a strangely chilling yet adorable sight that would remind one of the movie Piranha 3D if it had been animated by Disney.

"Yeah, I have to give props to this one." Raph admitted, impressed at his own waffle cone of vanilla-flavored gelato. "They can make even Vanilla taste damn good."

"They have a nice Pistachio flavor, too." Yuki replied, holding out her own cup. In it was a decently sized scoop of light green pistachio gelato. "Wanna try it?"

"Sure thing." Raph replied. He glanced at the cup that Yuki offered him, and then looked at her. "…lemme just get an extra spoon." He said as he began to stand up.

"Th-that's not a problem! Here, use mine!" Immediately flustered, Yuki held out her own transparent plastic spoon for Raph to use.

"Okay." Without a moment's hesitation, Raph sat back down and reached out for the spoon in her hand. His fingers brushed hers for an instant, a sensation that set Yuki's face on fire, and he quickly took the spoon out. His attention returned to the scoop of gelato in his hand, Raph took a small spoonful and placed it into his mouth.

The very sight of Raph engulfing the spoon with his lips, which she had just eaten from mere seconds ago, made Yuki feel so awkward and flustered she had no choice but to avert her gaze and try to calm herself down.

_What are you, a fifth grader?!_ She berated herself, resisting the temptation to run away from the table at that very moment and hide somewhere out of embarrassment. _It's just a spoon! Get it together, Yuki! If you've drawn and read H-Manga, you can handle this!_

"…hmm, this is pretty good." Raph commented. He glanced at Yuki, who was focusing everything except him, and followed her gaze with his eyes. She was staring at the sign for a nearby clothes store, Humans are Humans. He pointed at the shop with the spoon in his hand as if it were a baton. "Do you want to go inside?"

"Eh?! Ah, um…" Caught off guard by the question, Yuki struggled to form words. "That's, uh, erm…" Finally, she bowed her head down to avoid eye contact and just nodded silently.

"Okay. If you're not gonna eat this, I will."

"GIVE ME BACK THAT SPOON!"

* * *

"That's a lot of macaroons." Matt couldn't help but blurt that out to himself on impulse the instant he reached the spot that Sakura was positively brimming with happiness to visit.

It was a café in the middle of the hall, with a bookstore not too far away from it that seemed so perfectly situated that it was nearly unreal. It looked very antique, with all of the furniture made of varnished wood. At the front entrance, there was a large display case of glass that held every single flavor of macaroon that the establishment had to offer.

But the most imposing, striking feature that burned itself into Matt's memory upon first witness was the massive selection of tea. Dozens, even hundreds, of different kinds of fancy tea was on display in every corner of the café. The mixture of tea ended up permeating the whole store with a very relaxed vibe.

"Look at them all!" Sakura leaped forward eagerly, staring like a small child at the array of treats that was making her swallow her saliva. She was two inches from poking the glass with her nose, since she'd leaned forward and lowered a bit to look closer. "I want one of everything!"

"Well…go ahead." Matt just shrugged. "If you want them."

"Hey, what flavor do you want?" She stood back up normally and turned to face him. "I'll treat you."

Taken aback by the sudden offer, Matt shook his head and his hands simultaneously. "No, that's okay. I'm not really-"

But Sakura cut him off. "No, come on. I made you come with me, so this is my way of saying thanks. Besides, you've never tried one."

Matt just scratched the back of his head and walked over to the display case, and he began examining the flavors since he felt trapped. "Uh…" A few strange names caught his eye, like the Napoleon and some foreign names he chose not to try to understand.

His eyes widened, however, when he saw a set of macaroons on the far left. On the top of each one was a different kind of decorative engraving that looked painfully detailed. Matt's gaze drifted from treat to treat before locking onto one that made his inner nine-year old squeal in delight.

It was the face of a Pokémon on the top of a blue and indigo macaroon. It was one of his favorites, a Mudkip, carved intricately. Its orange fins and blue skin were captured perfectly on the macaroon, and it tempted Matt from beyond the barrier of glass.

He pointed his finger at the blue macaroon, poking the glass with it. "…that one looks nice."

"Ah, that's a cute one!" Sakura put her hands together as she leaned forward and admired the delicacy. "Do you want that one?"

"Ah, uh…" He looked away, a little embarrassed. "…yeah."

"Okay, I'll buy it for you then." Sakura went up to the front desk and, after a short exchange of words, took the artisan's macaroon along with one of her own. She walked back to Matt, smiling excitedly as she handed the one he wanted to him.

Matt took it after thanking her, and then stared down at the delicacy in his hand. The Mudkip's eyes stared back at him as if they were alive, and he suddenly was filled with hesitation.

"Mm! This is great!" Sakura let out a moan of enjoyment as she bit into her strawberry macaroon and touched her cheek with her hands as the sweet flavors mingled and flooded her mouth. She swallowed it hungrily, and then turned to Matt.

Immediately confused by his expression of hesitation, she drew closer to him. "You are gonna eat it, right?"

Matt just glared at his treat apprehensively. "…it looks too cute to eat."

At that, Sakura couldn't help but burst into giggles. She covered her mouth as if she'd burped or done something rude, and then took a deep breath to recover from her outburst. "Matt, it's not gonna cry out in pain or anything. Just take a bite out of it."

Matt just stared at her, horrified. "No, I'll just take it home like a pet!"

This mystified Sakura as she took another light bite out of her macaroon. "It's gonna expire and rot, Matt. Do you want that to happen to Mudkip?"

He slumped his shoulders like a disappointed child whose family had to save money, so they couldn't buy him the toy he wanted for his birthday. Even though he knew she was right, it still sent a chilling ache through him to think about eating the cute little dessert. "…no, I don't."

"Besides, Mudkip would want you to taste a macaroon." Sakura insisted, teasing him with a smile.

At that, Matt just hung his head and slowly brought the burger-like delicacy to his mouth as if every inch pained him. He touched it to his lips, and then bit off a near-microscopic portion of the macaroon.

"…so? How does it taste?" Sakura asked him since she was genuinely curious anyway, and she leaned forward to see the inner contents of the macaroon. She was greeted with the sight of a mush of candy, and she decided to pull away from the partially eaten macaroon.

Matt looked up at her, regret and guilt in his eyes. "...it tasted really good." Right after he said that, he started staring at it again as if the question of life was to take another bite or not.

"Well, let's walk for a bit and relax." Sakura offered. "We don't need to rush."

"…okay then." Matt complied, still being indecisive about his macaroon as the two began walking away from the macaroon shop.

As they passed the escalators, Matt and Sakuya saw a gelato shop. "Oh, I know that place." Sakura commented, smiling. "My classmates said it was really great there! Wanna try?"

But Matt didn't hear her.

The sight of seeing Yuki blushing over Raph wasn't that great to him.

He continued walking in silence, taking a large bite out of his macaroon as he did. Sakura immediately noticed the change in his mood and ran to catch up with his sudden quickening of pace. She glanced worriedly at Matt, trying to discern anything from his expression.

_…there's so much pain._ Sakura felt sadness and pity at the sight. But more than that, she felt a burning curiosity driven by concern. _Why?_

"Matt?" She asked, feeling her breath escape her lungs in quick intervals thanks to Matt's new walking pace. "Is something wrong?"

But Matt replied to her in a very reserved, careful tone of voice like he was being extremely considerate and careful with whatever cared to leave his mouth. "…I'm fine."

But all Nepgear thought was, _No, Matt. You're not. _

She shot another glance at Yuki, her gaze locked onto the Lowee CPU.

_Maybe…no, Yuki must know something. I have to ask her._

* * *

"Not bad, right?" Kyle grinned, wiping the bits of crunchy dough off of his face as he waited for Ayase's reply. He took another bite out of the snack that was in his hand: a chocolate dipped golden brown.

The black haired girl simply turned her eyes away from him, refusing to acknowledge him. "Fine, the churros were okay. But can you do me a favor and stop gloating to me? It's annoying."

"Geez, you don't have to be so harsh…" Kyle muttered, letting out a sigh and scratching the back of his head.

The two of them had bothered to stand in an extremely long line that was standing in front of a very famous churro stand. Despite the fact they'd just had lunch, the recommendation they'd gotten from Grape and some of the other people who frequented Tockvell had driven them to go to the stand and try it out.

After the purchase, however, Ayase had decided they should sit down somewhere before beginning to enjoy their food. Kyle had been obligated to oblige her, and the two had spent a decent amount of time walking up to the second highest floor to sit on one of the benches that was on the opposite end of the mall.

"Is that…Ayase, by any chance?"

The raven-haired girl froze in her tracks as her ears picked up on the voice of the person she least wanted to see and hear.

But she apprehensively turned around to see for herself, praying to whatever god on Earth she could think of that she was wrong.

Alexander stood in front of her, though, so she figured that karma was getting to her.

"Whoa, who's this?" Kyle marveled at the dapper-looking young man. "He looks like he bathes in diamonds and stinks of bills."

_Anytime other than now, Kyle!_ Ayase begged in her mind, trying not to let her thoughts betray her expression.

"I am Alexander Bertrand M. Crawford IV." The example of a male model bowed to Kyle respectfully. "You must be an acquaintance of Miss Ayase's?"

"Uh, yeah. I guess." Kyle's response was so informal in comparison to Alexander's that even Shino would have pinched him upon hearing it. "I'm Kyle Midorikaze. Nice to meet you. I'm Ayase's friend."

Hearing those words disappointed Ayase inside, even though she was already expecting it.

And Alexander had caught on to the very minute change in expression that she displayed.

"I see." Alexander gladly shook his hand as a display of friendship, but his tone had already changed from polite and amicable to strained and somewhat tense. "Well met, Midorikaze. What are you doing, accompanying this fine lady in the mall?"

"Uh, nothing much." Kyle shrugged, thinking nothing of the question. "We were just hanging out together since our whole group of friends came here."

Alexander just eyed Kyle with a narrowed gaze that lasted for an instant before returning to his usual smile. "I see. I hope that you have a fine day."

He bowed a bit for the last time before he began walking away, leaving the two together.

"…I don't like that guy."

Ayase found herself speaking the words as they came to mind, and she fought to regain control of her feelings.

A strange, murky cloud of emotion was dangling in her chest like she'd gotten ill. It was a depressive feeling that made her feel simultaneously aggravated and exhausted.

"Why, did he do something wrong?" Kyle asked, completely oblivious to the dark emotions that were swirling inside his companion.

"When he talks to me, I…I don't know why, but I feel weird." She looked down and placed her hand on her chest. "I get really aware of him when he's around, even though I've only known him for such a short time. My body refuses to calm down, too."

"Whoa." Kyle let out a sound of awe, but said nothing else.

_Doesn't that mean…she like-likes him?_ Kyle thought to himself, trying to put the pieces together. "Why don't you spend some time with him and get to know him?" He proposed, shrugging. "He won't bite, and you can figure out how you feel about him the more you learn about him?"

Ayase shot him a look of surprise. _W-well, I guess that makes sense, but… What's with your tone of voice?! You sound like it has nothing to do with you!_ She narrowed her eyebrows. _You help me out once, and that's it? We're just friends after that? _

She stood up from the bench, grabbed Kyle by the wrist and began walking away, fists clenched like a metal brace around his arm. "Come on, I want an iced coffee."

"Ow, hey! Don't pull me so hard! You're gonna peel my skin!"

"Shut it! And you're treating!"

* * *

"I really think you went overboard, Himawari." Grape glanced back at the luggage bag that was filled to full capacity with various kinds of purchases from the video game shop. It was practically swelling, since she'd been forced to press down onto the bag in order to zip it shut. "You sure you don't want me to carry that?"

"Nah, it's cool! My strength stat is over 92~" She replied, grinning. She looked down, and then started glancing around uneasily. "Hey, I need to take a leak. Where's the nearest toilet?"

Grape just pointed to the direction where the elevators were. "The bathrooms are always next to the elevators. We'll wait over there while you go." He then pointed at the walkway that traversed the gap to the other side of the mall, where there were a few vacant wooden benches available for use.

"Gotcha! I'mma be real quick! Take this for me!" With that, she raised her hand in farewell, handed the luggage bag to Grape like one would normally hand a football and then sprinted for the bathroom like she was running for her life.

Grape and Sakuya just laughed before they walked together and sat down onto the bench to being waiting.

"You don't need to use the bathroom either?" Grape asked Sakuya, sitting down on the bench an arm's length away from the blonde.

"No, I have no need to relieve myself." Sakuya replied, shaking her head.

From that point, the conversation lapsed into a comfortable silence. The two just stared out at passersby and other nearby stores idly, having nothing else to do and having not much else to talk about.

Eventually, Grape chose to break the silence.

"…so?" Grape didn't look at Sakuya, and instead just stared out at the scenery of the mall laid out before him. He just basked in the view silently, leaning backwards on his arms. "You made your decision, right? I got that text from you earlier."

"Yeah." Sakuya nodded in reply. "I decided. I will get a fake boyfriend."

"I see." Grape acknowledged the statement with a nod. "So? Did you have someone in mind when you made that decision? Perhaps that new boy that was hitting on Ayase?"

"Actually, no." Sakuya replied, giggling. "I didn't think about him when I made that decision. I don't think I can bring myself to even pretend with him."

"Oh, really? Then, are you going to ask Raph, Matt or Javy?" Grape turned his head to face her, curious. "There aren't eligible people left apart from the people in our circle, so I think you'll have a hard time of finding candidates amongst the rest of the guys in our school."

"…I wasn't thinking about them when I made the decision." Sakuya replied, shaking her head slowly.

"Oh, is that the case?" Grape asked, a little bit of surprise in his voice. "Perhaps it's someone you can bring in from Gamindustri as another transfer student? Or will you look for someone outside of school?"

She looked him in the eye and smiled, amazed at how he completely eliminated one person. "I actually think that you are the best candidate for the job."

Grape widened his eyes in what seemed like shock for a brief moment before exhaling a large sigh and shifting so that his whole body faced her. "…well, I don't really mind. But are you sure about me?"

"Yes, I am." Sakuya replied with a smile of assurance. "You're better for the job than I thought. And you share a number of things in common with me, so we get along just fine. And besides, you don't have any girl you're particularly interested in right now, right?"

"Well, that much may be true…" Grape chuckled and then gave Sakuya a serious look that was so out of character for his usual aloof, easygoing self that Sakuya was taken aback. "But are you sure?"

So you can make a serious face like that when you want to. Sakuya shook her head to regain her composure before answering. "Yes, I don't think there will be any problems." Sakuya pointed her forefinger at Grape's chest and poked it. "From this point on, you will be my fake boyfriend. Be sure to do the job well~"

Immediately, she drew closer to him and wrapped her arms around his arm, leaning onto Grape and pressing her body against his. "We should start getting used to it now, shouldn't we?"

Grape widened his eyes in surprise, his heart beginning to race from the close contact of her body. He tried to draw away from her, but she trapped his arm and kept him from moving away. "S-Sakuya, as much as my inner man appreciates this, maybe we should do this another time."

Sakuya put on a pouty face, one of the rarest expressions anyone would ever see on her person, and began to plead in the meekest voice Grape had ever heard her use. "…you don't want to?"

"That's a cheap trick, Sakuya." Grape let out a sigh and gave up, letting her embrace his arm. "Are you going to lean your head on my arm or something? I'll lean on you if you lean on me."

"Oh my, you're being quite forward, aren't you?"

"Says the woman pushing her breasts onto my arm."

"Like you don't enjoy it~"

"You're such a tease."

The sound of footsteps caught his attention, and Grape turned away from the blonde beside him to see Himawari dashing with her usual force towards them.

"Hey, guys! What's-" Himawari slammed the brakes the instant she saw them, skidding to a stop. She glanced at Sakuya and then at Grape with such a genuine look of surprise that Sakuya suddenly felt concerned for her.

"Yo." Grape greeted her casually, raising a hand. "We good to go? Luggage bag and everythi-"

Himawari cut him off by raising her hand up to his face, her palm a few inches from his nose. She pointed at Sakuya's arms around his arm. "Is this a thing?" She asked innocently.

"There's a lot of things to explain." Grape replied, chuckling. "I'll tell everyone else as well when we get to the car."

"…so you guys did it?"

"No, Himawari. Our relationship is nothing like that. We're friends."

"Then lemme join in!" She dashed forward, latching onto Grape's other arm in the very same way Sakuya was holding him. "This is cool, right? ALL ABOARD THE FRIEND WAGON!"

"If you can carry you luggage bag like this, then I have no complaints." Grape shot back, grinning.

"Fine!" She took him up on that challenge with a similar grin, and she took the luggage bag and hung onto it with one arm. The other was still locked with Grape's. "That should be fine, right?"

_I'm gonna have a hell of a time walking back._ Grape thought to himself.


	54. Chapter 47

Chapter 47: Budding

Earth: August 25, 2014; 10:00 AM; Visionary School

"…can I die?" Matt pleaded, slumping over the table with his hands hanging over the edges of the desk. "Please?" He looked tired enough to drink five Red Bull cans and fall asleep directly after, and then have a dream about old people whose dentures were made of titanium and diamonds eating Mount Olympus. His aura emanated a very clear message: _I do not want to be here. _

"Not before I do." Raph replied, sighing in what sounded like an equal level of tiredness. He leaned back into his chair with his head facing the ceiling. He looked so drained it was as if Dracula had paid him a visit.

Grape was the only one who had any semblance of his usual self, but he also tired. His usual lack of focus brought about by ADHD was only multiplied threefold by his exhaustion; he was just staring at his laptop screen, his fingers poised and ready to type but remaining frozen like he'd been immortalized in bronze for future generations to ignore. "At least die when you get back home. That way, you can rest first. I'm sure traveling to the afterlife will take a lot out of you." He said, rubbing his eye and trying to get the sleepiness out.

"What if they don't believe in an afterlife?" Javy asked, his face buried in his arms that he'd rested onto the table as a pillow for him to sleep on. His question came out muffled, like he was speaking through a mattress.

"Then they can die now." Grape replied, returning his attention to the laptop screen and beginning to cycle through the web browser idly, also making sure that no one else could see what he was doing. The teachers would scold him if they caught him red-handed, so he had to make sure he wasn't caught. "Though we'll have to move them quickly. It'd be better if we make their bodies pose before they begin to stiffen. It'd be hell to put them in the coffin once we're done."

"You ass." Grape merely chuckled at Raph's comment before placing his attention back on the laptop.

The four boys had managed to get through the first two periods of the day, but they were already exhausted from projects, homework and even more lessons. It was the grueling everyday life of a student, something they didn't feel like dealing with, especially since they'd been charged with helping to save the world.

"…still, you're Sakuya's fake boyfriend." Javy muttered in astonishment, still in disbelief. He dragged his head up to rest his chin on the desk, his disbelieving eyes focused on Grape.

"Yeah, yeah. We had plenty of that topic earlier, Javy." Grape replied. "You still hung up on that?"

"Yeah, kinda." Javy shot back, still groaning as if he were sleepy. "I mean, I can kinda imagine her doing all this. But for her to pick you? Dude, I've seen everything now."

Matt and Raph nodded in agreement, too tired to even concur.

"Just don't talk about the fact that it's fake here, please." Grape let out a wayward sigh, glanced around to make sure no one else could hear their conversation and then took a mouthful from his jug of iced tea. The drink revived his energy as if he'd never been tired in the first place, and he began typing on documents again while he talked. "As much as I'd like to talk about it, it's simply-"

Grape suddenly felt warmth and softness press into the back of his head, along with two smooth arms crossing over his neckline. He felt a small puff of breath sail past his head. He already knew who it was, but he looked up anyway.

"Hey~" None other than Sakuya stood above him with her arms around his neck, her hands meeting one another at his collarbone. She was leaning on Grape's head and looking down at him: a proper _girlfriend_ move that was a perfect sign of unnecessary PDA. She had even taken care to make her voice sound slightly higher in accordance with the popular knowledge that girls speak differently to the person the like.

_I got so much death stares this morning when she suddenly ran over to me and hugged my arm. _Grape recalled the events of the morning grimly, remembering the pierce of the gazes from all the guys in the school like they all had optic laser beams magnified by glass and augmented by the Tesseract. _Something like this is gonna get me mugged. _

"Hey~" He returned the greeting in an affectionate tone of voice like his dark thoughts had absolutely no effect on his voice, and he reached up with his hand to touch Sakuya's cheek tenderly. She retaliated by taking his hand with hers and resting it on her face, sandwiching it in between her cheek and her shoulder.

One of many things they'd mentally rehearsed and discussed with one another the previous night.

"So? Is your masculine heart racing?" She murmured in a low, seductive tone like the temptress people often fantasized she was.

"I'd be lying if I said no." Grape replied with his own tease, and he removed his hand from hers before poking her on the nose playfully. "Wanna sit down with us?"

"Sure~" Sakuya then took the unspoken liberty of patting the wrinkles off of her dress before sitting down carefully onto Grape's lap, wrapping a single arm around his neck and bringing their heads a little closer together.

And the whole while, the other guys were watching the two with wide, slightly disgusted eyes.

"You know, if I didn't know better, I'd swear you guys were the real thing." Matt muttered, getting embarrassed clearly just by watching them. He shifted in his chair, already uncomfortable. "Isn't that weird for you two at all?"

"He lets people sit on his lap all the time." Raph shot back. "I don't think it's a big deal." He turned his attention to Sakuya. "Hey, where are-?"

"I left them outside. They're still eating." She wrapped her other arm around Grape's neck and rested her head on his forehead. "I wanted to come inside before they interrupt my special time with my honey."

"You're really laying it on thick." Javy couldn't help but give that statement of doubt. "At this rate, people are gonna find you an annoying couple."

"That's perfect. They're not gonna confess to me if that's what happens." Sakuya winked. "That's my goal, anyway."

"Hey, Sakuya! Show some modesty!"

"Ah, here they come now." She immediately broke eye contact with Javy and turned to face the far door, where Ayase was leading the line of girls walking down the hallway. She stopped in front of the blonde and crossed her arms, clearly upset for some reason. "You're going to bother other people if you keep doing that!"

Sakuya just clung to Grape more closely and shot Ayase a pouty look. "Aw, but I want to stay with him longer~"

Ayase retaliated by grabbing the blonde's arm and ripping her off of him in a fashion that would practically have managed to sever any normal human being's shoulder. Sakuya. On the other hand, just let out a squeal of protest and then extricated herself smoothly from the black-haired girl's grasp like a snake.

"Rude, aren't you?" Ayase said in protest, lightly swatting the Lastation CPU with her hand. "I wanted to cuddle with him more~"

"Well, don't do it here!" Ayase replied, and then grabbed Sakuya by her earlobe and dragged her in close. She began to whisper to the Leanbox CPU in a hushed, urgent tone. "I know you want to sell it, but there's a limit as well!"

"Fine, fine, I'll stop." Sakuya chided, flicking Ayase's forehead before getting off Grape and standing up. "You don't have to sound so adamant about it. You'll make things harder for us."

Ayase just let out a sigh and turned her attention to Grape, who just looked back at Ayase blankly as if there was nothing wrong. Ayase pointed her finger at him as she loudly said, "And you! Control yourself **and **your girlfriend!"

Grape raised his hands up in defeat. "Well, I'm sorry for wanting to fawn over my girlfriend after just one day." He turned around afterwards, letting out a sigh and then began typing. "Anyway, give me a moment."

"…what are you doing?" Sakura asked, peering over Ayase's shoulder as she stared at Grape's laptop screen from afar. Since there was a considerable distance in between her and the computer, she couldn't actually see exactly what he was doing.

"I'm writing up another report from Histoire." Grape replied, clearly exhausted both in mind and in body. "On top of studying and projects, I'm having less and less sleep to go around."

"Really? You all seem like the type that would do well in school if they wanted to." Kureha commented. She'd already passed by the guys and taken a seat in a chair, her arms crossed over her chest.

"Well, you're right. But we don't really want to do well in school, so we don't really do well." Raph said matter-of-factly. "What about you girls? Are you having problems?"

"Are you kidding me?!" Matt suddenly exclaimed bitterly as he pointed accusingly at the girls. "Problems?! Did you see the worksheets we got last period?! They have nothing but perfects! Yuki even corrected the teacher!"

"Don't put us on the same level as you." Ayase puffed her chest out proudly, her hands on her hips. "We've already gone past the point of education. We don't need to go to school. We're not gonna have trouble over your high-school curriculum. We passed it a long time ago with flying colors."

"Well, I'm sorry for asking." Raph just grumbled, slinking back into a limp position and burying his face into the table. "Must be good for you, not worrying about school."

"…is school really taxing you that much?" Yuki asked worriedly, walking closer to Raph and peering at his dead-tired face. "You look like a dried up plum."

"Gee, thanks."

"Would you like our help?" Himawari raised her hand up like a volunteer, her expression seemingly eager to please. "If you have us on your side, it'll be like using a Game Genie on Pong! You couldn't possibly lose!"

"I think that would be a good idea." Matt blurted out, raising his head. "We could use that help."

"So, how do we do this?" Grape asked, hitting the Enter key on his laptop loudly and then turning around to face everyone. "Do we hold a study group together?"

Sakura nodded in approval. "That sounds like a good idea. We can be your tutors if you don't understand something."

"That sounds like a good idea…" Javy groaned sleepily, his eyes lowering further and further until his head hit the desk again. His voice sounded faraway, like he'd gone to the other side of the river Styx. "…maybe we can start after a good nap…"

Kureha stomped over to him and grabbed him by the earlobe, and then pulled upwards so hard that Javy was forced to get to his feet in order to relieve at least some of the mind-numbing pain. "Ow!" He let out a loud cry of agony, and then grabbed Kureha's hand with his two hands in a gesture of complete, utter helplessness. "Why are you pulling my ear?!"

"It's because you say things like that you're having trouble with your grades!" Kureha retorted, pulling even harder and making everyone who was watching cringe at the sight. "If you work hard, then you won't have any problems!"

"I get it, so let go!" He begged, and Kureha finally released him while letting out a testy huff. He crashed back down onto his chair, cradling his earlobe like it had been shot. "Owowowowowow, that hurts…"

"Why do you care so much, anyway?" Shiina suddenly popped up behind Kureha and poked her in her back. "You sound like his mom or something."

"It's not like I care for his grades or anything." Kureha replied, turning to the Lowee CPU Candidate and folding her arms over her chest. "Don't get the wrong idea there."

_I just…want to help the person who never forgets to say hi to me in the morning. _Kureha finished her mortifying thought in her head, swearing that if anyone were to ever hear her say anything similar, she would kill herself out of embarrassment.

In truth, Kureha felt a little lonely. With most everyone preoccupied with their own lovey-dovey business, the only people she could speak with normally without feeling too awkward were Himawari, Grape, Shino and Shiina.

And for her personal taste, the twins were much too ear-piercing and energetic. Himawari fell into that category as well, and while Grape was a decent conversation partner on the phone or over Facebook, Kureha wasn't sure how to feel with just one friend.

But even if Javy was a dick at times and stupid at others, he never neglected to help Kureha unwind her nerves. Even if that meant taking them out on him, it happened one way or another.

"Well, then I guess it's settled." Grape continued, clapping his hands together. "We don't get many opportunities to do this, so how about we try this at my place for once?"

"Your house? For real?" Himawari's eyes lit up and she grinned happily. "Alright! You've told me plenty of things about your place! I can't wait!"

"…is this what you talk about on the phone?" Raph asked sarcastically, shooting the energetic pair a look. "What your house looks like?"

"We switch topics every now and then." Himawari replied matter-of-factly, shrugging. "Yesterday, we shifted topics from the concept of Sharicite and Faith as an energy source to the origin behind the period."

"…wait, the period? Like, the dot at the end of sentences or that time of the month?" Javy asked, caught off guard by the strange mention of something that would normally never be the central topic of a conversation.

Immediately, Kureha smacked him in retort the instant the second half of that sentence left his lips. Javy recoiled in pain, his hands clutching the top of his head as it shivered with pain. "Hey, why did you hit me?!"

"Don't just go mentioning _that time of the month_ whenever you please! Be considerate!"

"So, my place it is." Grape let out a sigh of relief, smiling as he chose to ignore the two that were exchanging a comedy routine. "Finally. I haven't had people over in forever. Though it's the first time it was for a study session."

"I can't wait to see your house." Sakuya cooed seductively, gently stroking Grape's hair with her hand. "It should be-"

Ayase sharply swatted Sakuya's hand away from Grape, shooting her a stern look. "I said, stop doing things like that!"

"Oh my, Ayase. Would you please stop interfering in my time with my **boyfriend**?" Sakuya said, her usual teasing smile present on her face. All the warning signals went off in Grape's head, and he turned his head around.

As every student would know, lunch break never lasted forever.

And Grape could see the stares and glares from every jealous boy of the whole population trying to run him through.

If looks could kill, Grape would have met God and Satan multiple times that day.

"Sakuya." He reached out and pulled on her by the hand to catch her attention, and she turned around to look at him. "Lunch break is already over, so could you two stop fighting?"

"…well, if that's what you want, then fine." Sakuya sighed indignantly, stepping away from Ayase. She addressed him with a faint smile, nodding once. "So, we shall go over to your house soon. This Saturday, I suppose?"

"Yup." Grape nodded eagerly. "I'll be waiting for it."

* * *

Earth: August 30, 2014; 8:00 AM; Grape's House

"Hmm…"

Grape sat in his room, staring at his laptop. On the desk side next to him, there was a massive stack of books next to the personal computer. On the other side, near his laptop's mouse, was a bunch of worksheets for various different subjects. Math had the most, which never ceased to frustrate him. And in his lap was a clipboard with some more worksheets and a pencil. A little bit behind him, near the door, was his room's TV that was mounted on the wall and playing the background music of Soul Calibur IV. To top it all off, on top of the stack of textbooks was his iPad.

"God, I hate Voldo." Grape muttered to himself as he tossed the controller over onto his nearby mattress, the game crying his declaration of victory, as he squinted hard at the worksheet in his lap. As he scratched his head with his pencil, he reached behind the stack of books and pulled out a glass of iced tea and sipped from it. Putting the glass down, he reached over to his iPad and began tapping away at Injustice, murdering an Elite V Bronze Catwoman with his Level 50 Elite VII Bronze Deathstroke.

He leaned back in his chair, letting out a sigh of relaxation and frustration as he did so, and he looked over to his laptop where his reference material, five different tabs on Google Chrome, was. _I still don't really get it…_

Suddenly, a familiar sound struck his eardrums that made him inch closer to his laptop. He clicked on Skype, where the small orange circle had appeared and began to hover over the blue symbol of the program on the Windows Taskbar.

And as Skype's conversation logs showed up, he saw one of his favorites with an orange mark on it.

He typed out: **Hey, Himawari. Good morning to you, too. **

**Sup man. **The purple-haired girl's reply came out, a simple greeting. She sent a second message a few seconds after. **watcha doin?**

Grape sighed and typed out his reply, still eyeing the results screen of his iPad as he did so. **Just studying while doing the usual. **

For a while, the chat was silent. Grape got up and walked over to his PS3, changing the game to Naruto Ultimate Ninja Storm 3 before he sat back down. Once he did, there was a new message. **no one else is awake. Im so booooooooooored~**

Grape rolled his eyes, chuckling to himself. **You can add a squiggly line, but not spell "I'm" correctly? **

**youre just too good at spelling. **

**Add the apostrophe. **

**curse you and your grammar nazi wayz, Grape!**

**You just managed to capitalize my name correctly. **He just snickered to himself as he switched his attention from his drink, his two different games, and his studying while still typing out his message. **So? What do you wanna do? **

**just wanna talk, man. we haven't chatted for, like, all week**

That phrase caught his attention, and he shifted in his chair uncomfortably. **Sorry. Sakuya and I have been talking a lot to keep the fake relationship charade going. **

**thats okay, but you dont talk to me anymore. you movin on from girl to girl? dat it?**

Grape narrowed his eyes.

This wasn't typical Neptune behavior. He knew her well. The two of them often thought on the same wavelength, so the first thing that would usually come to mind for him would often be the first thing that came to her mind as well. They were so well synchronized that they were called out on it by the rest of her friends.

And Himawari was not one to tease people this way.

That message wasn't a message she would send on a normal day

_What's going on? _He thought to himself. He immediately scrolled up, pulling up their chat logs from weeks ago. The two talked a lot about nonsensical things as well as serious topics, so going through it all was normally a daunting task. But Grape reads faster than he types, which meant that he blazed through the chat log as quickly as one would eat food after being starved for a week.

Reading their conversations both on Skype and through his phone's text messages only confirmed it.

What she had just said wasn't like her.

**Something wrong? **He typed out an experimental question to get a response out of her.

**nah, not really. kinda hungry though. **

…_is it just my imagination? _Grape thought to himself, his eyebrows meeting as he scrutinized the message from letter to letter. _Maybe…no, I'll let it pass for now. It could just be me overthinking things. _

**So, you ready for later? I made sure to get a plethora of snacks for you. **He typed out as he managed to finish a math problem, his mood improving even more with the understanding of the concept having been brought down under lock and key. **I'm not gonna let you eat them all, though. **

**Aww, cmon! I want em!**

* * *

Earth: August 30, 2014; 10:53 AM; Grape's House

"Oh, so this is what Grape's house looks like." Shino said to herself as they rounded the corner of the street.

The house that she could see at the very end of the block was a pretty large and wide-looking house. From here, though, Shino could see that the porch was protected with a fence of steel that looked like prison bars but with even less space in between them.

It was a bit imposing, actually.

"Yeah, this is it." Raph muttered, looking a little bit irritated as he opened his car door. He unbuckled his seat belt and then shut the door, opening it for the people who were sitting in the back seat. "It's farther away from everyone else, so I don't come here often."

_I don't like coming here since it's tiring, though. _Raph kept his thoughts to himself as Shino, Shiina, Himawari and Sakuya got out of the car first.

As the group approached the front door, they suddenly heard another door open. They looked up past the porch to see Grape in a tank top and shorts jogging over to the front door. He quickly opened it with a set of noisy keys and then swung the front door open. "Sup. Come on in."

The group waved and greeted him before they ascended the steps to reach the porch, and then went into the kitchen. Passing the chairs and tables, they walked through the room and then passed the dining table. They then walked directly into the living room. A couch, a recliner and a low table in front of a big TV. The living room was connected to another room, where two more couches and another low table next to them.

And on the low table in front of the TV was a large stack of books, a mountainous stack of worksheets and a single laptop.

"You moved?" Kyle muttered in amazement, staring at his workload. "How much are you studying?"

"A lot. I'm trying to be better this year." Grape shrugged before turning to the guys. "So? Do you have your study material?"

"Yeah, I got it. **All** of it." Raph groaned as he hefted the bag on his back. Walking over to the low table, Raph dumped it onto the desk. "Terrible. This shit is so heavy."

"Really?" Matt shrugged as he checked his own backpack. "I don't think so. Mine's, like, really light."

"That's because you're an anomaly to the human evolution system." Raph shot back, sitting down onto the floor so that the low table functioned like an actual desk for him. "So? Are we going to begin?"

"Hey!" Matt cried out indignantly, and he glared at Raph while whipping his hands through the air. "What do you mean?! What do you mean, anomaly to the human-"

"Yep, let's start." Grape said, rubbing his hands together. He turned to the girls, grinning. "We'll be in your care, I guess. You guys can do whatever you want, and I guess we'll come to you if we have any questions."

"That won't do, darling." Sakuya replied whiningly, walking over to him and clinging onto his arm. "I want to help you every step of the way so that you'll do well~"

"Sakuya, no need to do that when it's just us." Yuki replied flatly, staring at the blonde like she had no idea how to react. "We know you guys aren't the real deal. What are you doing?"

"I just felt like having some fun~" She shot back with a grin, letting go of his arm and walking over to the couch. She sat onto the floor near the low table and then placed a cushion under her rear before patting the space next to her. "Now, come on. I'll teach you."

"Actually…I think I wouldn't mind some help too." Kyle suddenly said, raising his hand up for everyone to widen their eyes at. He had a sheepish, embarrassed look on his face. "Well…thinking about it now, I'd feel pretty safe if I had some tutoring too."

"Perfect, then let's divvy everyone up." Grape said readily, looking at everyone and sizing them up. "First, Shino, Shiina and Himawari. You guys can do whatever you want. My room has all the game consoles. End of the hallway, door on the left."

"Thanks!" "Gotcha!" Before anyone could even think about responding, the twins dashed off and turned left at the end of the hallway, barely avoiding the shrine to Mary and Jesus before opening the door and slamming it shut.

Himawari, however, looked genuinely confused. "Uh…am I not gonna help ya out?"

"Think about it for a sec, Himawari." Ayase replied with her arms crossed over her chest, giving Himawari a look. "Do you seriously think that'd you'd be able to help them work?"

_That wasn't the right thing to say. _Grape thought despairingly to himself as he glanced worriedly at Himawari. _She suggested it in the first place. _

Himawari and him both were people who enjoyed being around other people. A vital skill that one must develop in order to be as open-minded and accepting as the two of them were was to camouflage any emotional pain they had. To hide it and deal with it another time, to hide it and eventually forget about it, or to finally just take it with a smile like a champ.

Grape could see it on her expression. It was minute; her face flickered for an instant. Her eyes flared with hurt and her smile wavered.

"Th-that's true!" Himawari laughed as if nothing had happened, scratching the back of her head as she did.

No one else noticed it. Grape did a quick sweep with his eyes at the other girls who were present. Matt and Raph had sat down onto the floor and were pulling out their study materials, placing them onto the desk and the floor whilst arranging them. Yuki and Sakura were next to them, helping them get things in order. Javy, on the other hand, was sitting in the recliner while trying to withstand an onslaught of words from Kureha who was lecturing him about studying.

No one realized it. They were all used to the old routine: Neptune was the punching bag and the idiot, and Noire would call her out on stuff like the perfect punchline comedian.

It was how it always was. This was how the CPUs had lived for hundreds of years, and they'd never gotten tired of this daily life.

But Grape knew that walls in the heart never lasted forever. He'd experienced it personally.

And he could see the cracks beginning to show in Himawari's face.

"Himawari, could you teach me about Math?" Grape said to her, doing his best to not sound strange.

Ayase, Sakuya and Yuki looked at him as if he'd suggested to feed a lion using his feet. But before Ayase or Yuki dared to retort, Grape narrowed his eyes at them. Shaken, the two of them zipped their mouths and realized that something was wrong. After a moment of confusion, Ayase said, "Well, if you're okay with that, then whatever. Just don't come complaining to us later."

"Grape, what are you doing?" Sakuya asked him in a very silent, discreet whisper. "Speaking objectively, Himawari will unable to help since with the two of you, neither will be able to focus on your work."

"…I have to make it work, Sakuya." Grape replied, his determination beginning to seep through his voices. It certainly didn't miss Sakuya, who stared at him in confusion. He just shrugged and turned to her, changing his split-second expression of seriousness back to his usual, easygoing one. "So, could you do me a favor and help me out too?"

After a moment of silent deliberation, Sakuya sighed in defeat. "Alright then."

"I'll explain it to you later, so just put up with it for now." Grape immediately whispered afterwards before he withdrew, making distance between them as he set up his study and reference material. "Alright, so you guys have your stuff?"

**One Hour Later…**

"Got it? This is the function you have to use here, or you're not going to get any further." "You need to remember the number of Valence Electrons over here for you to proceed to the next step easily." "Remember that, here, Shylock was wrongfully accused of his crimes."

"Hang on." Grape was the first to raise his hand, silencing the rest of the tutors who were at the table. "Lemme take a dump."

"Oh, sure." Himawari replied. Since she was sitting next to him, the lilac-haired girl shifted away from him in order to allow him the space to get up and go. As she stood up, she lowered her hand and took his, pulling him up quickly.

"Thanks." He thanked her quickly, patting her on the top of her head with a grateful grin before he dashed off to the nearest toilet. He shut the door quickly, the loud sound almost painful to listen to.

"You're not as bad a tutor as I thought you were." Sakuya, sitting on the couch not a meter away from where Grape and the Planeptune CPU had been sitting, commended Himawari appreciatively. "I would have thought that you wouldn't have been able to focus."

"…I thought so too."

Himawari's voice was quiet. It was far unlike her usual energetic one. "…but I wanted to help."

Sakuya stood up and patted her on the head, and then hugged her from behind. Her large breasts smooshed into the back of Himawari's head in a very motherly way. "…you did well, Himawari. Go and have a few snacks. I'll help him out too, so you can take a rest."

"Don't try to tempt me with your seductive udders!" Himawari, having returned completely back to normal, turned around and poked a finger into one of Sakuya's boobs. "These things are addicting to feel!"

"What do you think you're saying with a loud voice in broad daylight, you fool!" Ayase marched noisily over to Himawari and snacked her on the back of her head with the back of her hand.

Himawari did nothing but reply by turning around and then firmly grabbing Ayase's chest, even going so far as to squeeze it once. "Boobed ones cannot command me!"

"Wai-what do you think you're doing?!" Ayase squealed as she immediately drew back from Himawari, clutching protectively at her body and glaring at Himawari like she was a molester. Which, in this case, wouldn't be a stretch to say.

_Glad to see she's back to normal. _Grape couldn't help but think. He'd been done with the bathroom a few seconds ago, and had stuck his head out of the doorframe to witness the spectacle.

Sakuya managed to spot him, a sly smile appearing on her face. "Darling, you look like a pervert from there."

"Leave me alone. Come on, let's get back to work." Grape replied, walking back into the living room and sitting back down. "So? What's the next part?"

"This." Sakuya replied by holding up his worksheet and pointing at the next blank problem. Grape groaned in reply, yet a smile was still on his face. "Don't worry, I'll help you through it so that you don't get lost."

"I really appreciate it, though my deteriorating brain can't take much more." Grape muttered,

…_oh crap. How do I do this one again? _

Kureha had taken the unspoken liberty of helping tutor Javy since nobody had moved to help him and he'd been left alone.

And now Javy was faced with a problem he'd been stuck on for the past five minutes straight. He'd been staring at it for minutes on end now, with seemingly no end in sight and his pencil eraser digging into his temple.

But when she had decided to peer over his shoulder and offer her help, her words stopped in her throat when she realized that she didn't remember what to do here.

Javy suddenly looked up, and their foreheads bumped one another sharply. Kureha let out a little hiss of pain as she retracted, rubbing her forehead. "Ow, watch it!"

"S-sorry." Javy apologized, placing a finger on his own forehead and tried to press the pain away. "Uh, you don't know how to solve this either, huh?"

"Wh-?!" Kureha, embarrassed by the fact that she, the tutor, didn't know how to help, stuttered. "Got a problem?! I'm not like my sister!"

"N-no, not really." Javy looked bewildered for a moment before patting the spot on the floor next to him. "Anyway, I just figured it out."

Kureha widened her eyes in surprise. "You did?"

"Yeah, man. Take a look!" Javy said, grinning. He patted the floor again, a gesture for her to sit down.

"Uh…okay." Slightly hesitant but her curiosity overpoweringly strong, Kureha crawled over to him and peered over his shoulder to look at his paper. Sure enough, he had what appeared to be the right solution.

Her curiosity gave way to amazement, and she was very aware of the fact that it was already showing on her face. But she didn't even care anymore. She reached over his shoulder, grabbed the paper and tore it out of his hands very quickly before looking at it more closely. Her eyes weren't fooling her. He'd fulfilled all of the requirements that the problem asked of him. "Wow!" Her impressed voice leaked out of her throat, and she nodded approvingly while looking through the steps of his solution. "I never would have figure this out!"

Javy just had this proud, boastful look on his face with his chest puffed out. "I'm smarter than I look."

"That's for sure. You don't really look that smart to begin with."

"Hey."

* * *

Earth: August 30, 2014; 2:42 PM; Grape's House

"Finally, we're done!" Raph let out an exclamation of triumph, joy and relief as he spread his arms up to the sky, his pencil flying through the air and flipping an innumerable amount of times before landing lead-first and breaking the point, and let himself fall backwards. Since he was sitting on the floor near the couch, his body struck the cushion of the sofa behind him. "Oh god, I hate math!"

"Everyone has problems with this, don't they?" Yuki muttered as she took the worksheet from the table and began scanning it with her eyes. They moved from end to end of the paper with lightning fast speed. "You still made a few mistakes here and there after how many hours of-"

"LET ME REEEEEEEEEEEEEST!" He let out that groan as he dissolved into the cushions like a swarm of leeches had attached themselves to his skin. "PLEASE!"

Matt, likewise, had flopped onto the floor where there was a convenient head pillow that he had strategically placed there minutes earlier for that express purpose. His arms were splayed to either side of his body as if he were a dead body, and he felt so tired that he may as well have been one.

"Good job, Matt." Sakura applauded his efforts with a nod of approval, her eyes going through his own separate worksheet. "You've improved a lot in the span of a day. See? You can do it if you try."

The only response that she got out of him with that was a tired, wordless moan of mental exhaustion.

At that moment, Grape finished his worksheet and slid it across the table, where Sakuya was sitting while watching him the whole time. After seeing him nod with a tired smile, Sakuya took it with her hands and lifted the paper. Her eyes widened as she scanned the content, noting the amount of times that he'd gotten the answer versus the wrong.

"…you could stand to do good in school if you can answer this worksheet so well after studying." She replied, placing it down and giving him a look. "A few hours ago, you didn't even know what some of the content was, and now it seems like fundamentals to you."

"While I would thank you for the compliment, keep in mind the fact that the lessons may not stick during the exam." Grape yawned and stretched his arms out into the air before getting to his feet. "Well, now that we're done with studying for today, we should relax for the rest of the day."

"FINALLY!"

A cry of relief emanated from what felt like every wall in the house, and Himawari quickly tackled Grape from the side and began dragging him towards his room. He turned around, shaken halfway to his core. "Wh-Himawari! At least warn me before you do that!"

"WE. ARE. PLAYING. GAMES." Himawari replied with what was almost a crazed look in her eyes, and she tossed him into his room and followed him inside. She slammed the door shut, creating a loud sound that made everyone flinch.

"…okay…" Raph decided to get everyone back on track. "So, can we just chill now?"

"Yeah, we're done for the day." Sakuya replied with a nod. "The master of the house himself is now…" She shot a glance at the room doubtfully, wondering what word to use. "**enjoying **himself now, more or less."

Javy glanced in the direction of the room, snickering when a thought came to his mind. "You make it sound weird since that's his bedroom."

Matt busted up laughing while Kureha smacked Javy on his back, and Kyle just stood up and stretched his arms and legs. They felt compressed and cramped since all of them were sitting at the low table. He let out a loud groan that made Ayase shoot him an annoyed look and Sakura glance at him in concern.

_At least the usual routine seems to be here. _Raph thought to himself with a wistful smile, content with what he saw and felt. The atmosphere was warm and satisfying, and it made him feel at ease.

"Well, this is the last study session with us before the final exams. Are you guys sure this is enough?" Sakura said, looking at each of them once.

All of the present guys glanced at each other once. "…maybe we could do another thirty minutes."

* * *

Earth: September 8, 2014; 5:00 PM; Raph's House, Girls' Room

Himawari laid down on her back, her eyes on her phone as she typed out a text message. There was no change of position or anything once she had pressed **send**, and instead she remained there like a statue that represented girls of the new age.

The kind that texted their friends all day while lying on the bed and doing nothing else.

"What are you doing, sis?" Sakura's voice came from out of nowhere to Himawari, since the CPU was focused on her phone. Himawari righted herself, getting onto her belly while facing the source of the voice, which happened to be her little sister standing near Himawari's bed.

"I'm just texting Grape." Himawari replied, sighing. "I just wanna kill time talking to him, but he hasn't replied.."

"Did you ask him about his test scores?" Sakura replied, walking over and sitting on the bed near her sister. "You did volunteer to help him study, so you should ask."

"But talking about studying is boring~" Himawari groaned, rolling around twice and ending up on her back again, staring up at her phone. "…he's not replying instantly like he usually does."

"Maybe he's busy." Sakura offered, shrugging. "You can always call him, right?"

"We only call on Skype, but it takes up a lot of bandwidth here, so I don't really use it since it's hard for everyone to use the internet." Himawari replied matter-of-factly. "And we only call if we want to debate on something."

"…what do you debate about, big sis?"

"Yesterday, we challenged the existence of gods in this dimension. Strangely, Grape doesn't seem to believe in gods the same way that his friends and family do."

Sakura just gave her big sister a weird look, and then her face suddenly lit up like a light bulb. "That's right, now I remember why I was looking for you!"

"What do you want me to do?"

"It's your turn to cook tonight." Sakura looked at her big sister like most people would look at an escaped animal at the zoo. Sakura's hands were tense, and her legs were poised.

"Ugh, fine. Tonight is scrambled egg night!"

"I knew it! No, it has to be more nutritious, big sis!"

"Then I'll add bacon!"

**Two Hours Later…**

"…and that's what led to this." Ayase concluded, looking down at the plate in front of her.

The white porcelain plate was topped with a heap of white rice, and next to it was a large omelette with honey-cured bacon and sweet ham.

"Sorry, I couldn't stop her." Sakura bent her head down in sincere apology, her hands holding each other.

"It's okay to have dinners like this once in a while, so it's okay." Ayase replied, patting Sakura on her back. She then shot a glance of warning at the CPU Candidate's big sister. "But if you do this the next time you cook, you're not getting dinner."

"Aw, c'mon! What's wrong with bacon and ham?!" As Himawari lifted her arm and was about to start her spiel, she suddenly lowered her hand as a realization came over her. "Hey, where's Boobzilla?"

Everyone present glanced around the kitchen, realizing that the ditz had a point. Sakuya wasn't in the kitchen.

"Didn't we call her?" Raph asked, confused. "She isn't one to miss dinner."

"Point taken." Kureha muttered, also scratching her head. "Where'd she go?"

"Maybe she's still on the balcony." Himawari said, remembering that she had passed the balcony window on the way downstairs while evading her little sister's clutches and had seen the blonde sitting in the chair next to the table there. She skipped over to the door and lightly kicked it open with the sole of her foot. "I'll get her."

She skipped over to the staircase, ascending it through a series of hops, and then lightly jogged over to the clear sliding door that was covered by the curtain that hung from the ceiling.

As she lifted the curtain and pressed her face against the glass so that she could see, Himawari managed to make out Sakuya sitting in the exact same spot as two hours ago.

_What's she doing, anyway? _Himawari wondered, her curiosity completely pushing out the reason why she came there in the first place. She quietly pushed open the screen door so that she could peek through it and stare, but not enough for Sakuya to notice.

Himawari drew closer, straining her eyes to see. But fact was fact, and the fact was that Sakuya was simply too far away for her to see what she was doing. She gave up and, getting out of her crouching position, slid the door open. "Sakuya, time for food."

"Oh!" Sakuya turned around, a little startled. "I forgot! I'm sorry, I'll be right with you!"

Himawari noticed that in her hand, she held her phone. On it was a long string of texts. "Were you talking to someone?" Himawari asked as she began to walk towards the blonde, her curiosity still getting her to move forward.

"Oh, Grape and I were just having a chat."

Her feet stopped moving.

"…you and Grape were talking?" Himawari asked. Her eyes remained locked onto the phone in Sakuya's hand.

"Ah, we were chatting for the past few…oh wow, it's been a few hours." Sakuya giggled. "Well, there is a lot of anime to talk lengthily about this season. We started talking more frequently to keep the fake lovers thing going more easily, but now it's totally become a normal thing."

Sakuya stood up from her chair and placed the phone onto the table. "Anyway, I'll come inside and eat. Let's go, Himawari."

Himawari just nodded silently, her eyes still on the phone. As Sakuya neared the door and vanished inside, Himawari turned around and closed the balcony sliding door. As she followed Sakuya downstairs, Himawari realized that she felt cold.

The chill ran through her fingers, making them freeze even though it was warm. She felt a single sweat drop begin to run down her cheek, and a strange feeling was stirring in her chest.

"…is something wrong, Himawari?" Sakuya asked, turning around to see her fellow CPU standing at the top of the stairs, not moving an inch.

_What is this…feeling?_

_Why is my chest...?_

"N-nothing, Sakuya. More importantly, let's eat dinner!" Himawari said, putting on her usual smile.

* * *

Earth: September 8, 2014; 7:07 PM: Grape's House

"Now that she's gone to eat dinner," Grape muttered to himself, grinning as he clicked away on his mouse. "I can now play something. Maybe…how about some nostalgia?"

Grape clicked on his tab, turning on DragonFable and Realm of the Mad God, letting the nostalgic music bring a smile to his face.

_Ah, nothing beats going back to an old game. _

"Grape!"

The boy immediately closed the tab and twisted his head around to look behind him as a knock on his door rang from behind him "Come in, Ma!" He said in a loud voice, turning around on his chair so that he faced the door.

The doorknob turned with a loud sound, and his mother peered in. A very wide and excited smile was plastered onto her face, and she walked into the room with a giddy gait. "Grape, I have great news!"

Raising an eyebrow, Grape leaned forward in curiosity. "What is it?"

Grape's mother looked down at her hand, where her phone was, and then held it up to him. "Remember when I told you we'd be going to Europe?"

"Yeah." Grape squinted his eyes and adjusted his glasses as he tried to look more closely at the screen. "Any updates on that?"

"We're going next week! Isn't that great?!"

Grape nodded once in appreciation with an expression of pleasant surprise, trying to hide his very slight annoyance. He didn't like it when his family sprung sudden things like this on him, but he already knew he couldn't do anything about it. "Yeah, that sounds pretty good." He said, easily feigning his enthusiasm.

"I'm going to get your luggage bag from upstairs, so I want you to start packing tonight."

"Okay, okay. Bring 'er in." Grape replied with a somewhat lazy, waving his hand in a gesture for his mother to leave. She did in a jiffy, quickly exiting and closing the bedroom door.

Grape let out a sigh and turned around on his chair, staring at his laptop screen. After a while of staring at it, he tore his eyes away to look at his phone. On it, he could see his text log with Sakuya easily visible.

_Europe, huh? Should be fun. _

Grape shrugged and stood up from his chair, walking over to the pair of pants he had hanging on a hook and taking out his sword and shotgun.

_But I'm also getting a bad feeling about this. _He thought grimly while eyeing his weapons, trying to avoid the glare caused by the reflection of the ceiling light on the weapons.

…_how the hell am I gonna get this through airport security?_

* * *

Earth: ?

"Do you think you can serve Lady Arfoire with that?!" Zagi, his teeth bared ferociously, struck a soldier in black in the face with the back of his hand and sent him sprawling into the dirt. Zagi turned away and spat in disgust, wiping his lips with his sleeve as he glared down at the soldier.

After a moment of silence, Zagi raised his head to look at the rest of the soldiers. "…proceed."

"YES, SIR!" With a mixture of fear and respect in their eyes, the soldiers went back to their training. Two men ran over to the one soldier on his knees and helped him back up, and they began to inspect his wounds.

"Useless." Zagi muttered in irritation, turning away as he ran his watchful eyes over his recruits' training. "…can't they send more competent soldiers?"

A sudden sound like a series of piercing beeps caught his attention, and Zagi reached into his coat pocket and drew out his communicator. Narrowing his eyes, he pressed the button. Immediately, a holographic screen appeared in front of him that hovered in the air.

However, the blue screen showed static and a single window that said **Audio Only **on it.

"Zagi."

"Bazel." The General acknowledged the man on the other end of the line with a nod. He knew that even if he couldn't see Bazel, the reverse was definitely taking place as they spoke. "How goes your recovery?"

"A little longer." Bazel grunted. "How goes your operations?"

"The recruits they sent are next to useless. We may encounter problems if this is all I have." Zagi replied, his eyebrows furrowing. He sent an irritated glance over his shoulder at the lines of men training with firearms and swords. "I believe I put in a request for Spec Ops men, at the very least."

"See, that's what I called you about." Bazel's voice sounded hesitant. Zagi could clearly tell that Bazel didn't want to say what he was about to. "Your request for assistance has been approved."

"It has?"

"One way or another."

Zagi grit his teeth, expecting a frustrating answer. "More useless bums?"

"Actually-"

Suddenly, the call got cut off with an abrupt sound of static Bloudly cutting through the air. The window shifted colors from blue to yellow, though the **Audio Only** text remained present.

"Bazel?!" Zagi let out a cry of surprise, reaching for his phone. _Shit, did someone hack our communications? _

And just then, a voice came over the microphone. "No, not that lump of muscle."

It wasn't Bazel's.

Immediately, Zagi's lips twisted into a strange expression that could only be described as half a smile and half a frown. "…so you're the bastard that they decided to send as help?"

"Oh my, I believe that we were on better terms than that, Zagi boy." The voice was smooth and sounded young, like it was coming from a charming ladiesman. "I assure you, I was born with loving parents."

"Don't start patronizing me, glasses boy." Zagi shot back. "Well, I'm kinda glad that it's you."

"Oh, have you finally admitted to liking me?"

"Get over yourself, asshole. I just know that amongst ASIC, you're one of the best at raising hell."

"Well, I find that flattering. I'll be arriving at 19:00 tomorrow. Be sure to get me some alcohol, or I'll use your innards for my spells."

"I trust you have a plan, as usual?"

"Where are your manners, Zagi? I always have at least five."

And with that, the call was cut off as suddenly as it had been hacked. The digital window disappeared, leaving Zagi alone with the training recruits.

"Um, General Zagi?" A soldier who was sparring with his partner nearby spoke up. "Who will be coming in General Bazel's absence?"

Zagi turned around, a grin of devious, devilish anticipation forcing the corners of his mouth upwards. "…none other than the infamous General Azlon, soldier. We'll be seeing some pretty messed up shit tomorrow, so make sure you don't go mad."

* * *

Hey guys! Sorry for the long wait. I've been really busy with since I just started college and Grape's started school again. We'll try to post as frequent as we can. But we'll definitely keep updating this story! Till next time!


	55. Chapter 48

This is the actual chapter, after Lord Purple Heart is done working with it. Please enjoy. Also, we apologize for the delay in between chapters. With school in full swing for both me and zedzy555 at that time of the schoolyear with projects and tests, things are getting stressful.

Chapter 48: Discovery

Earth; September 6, 2014; 7:26 PM; Grape's House

**Whoa, Europe?** Javy responded in disbelief. Next week? **Wow, what a rich kid.**

Grape let out a sigh when he saw that message appear in their Skype group chat, and he immediately glanced away to click a few buttons. On the TV monitor on the far wall, he controlled Sage Mode Naruto as he delivered a Rasengan Barrage into Kakashi's stomach and sent him flying into the wall. His violent collision with the solid object that, for some reason, mysteriously didn't lower his health points at all instead generated a whole load of chakra balls for anyone to collect. Grape paused the game for a breath and turned around, placing the controller down to type his reply. **Yeah, I'm heading there soon, so I'm going to be a bit busy preparing for my departure. **

The boy in question was sitting in his bedroom and multitasking just like usual. His laptop sat on the desk, glowing with the white and blue colors that Skype offered.

**So thats why you didn't come over the other day. **Raph realized.

**Oh noes, grapey-boy's leaving too? (sadface) **Vince butted in, completely running any hope of salvaging a serious mood from all of this.

Grape was undeterred in his response. **Unlike you, I'm coming back in a few weeks. **

**So you're gone for the whole month, more or less. **Kyle thought out loud, or rather, thought through the keyboard. **You'll be back in October? **

**Pretty much. **Grape replied quickly before unpausing his game and smashing Kakashi with a Rasenshuriken and ending the battle under 15 seconds.

**oh guys, did you know. **Matt suddenly announced into the chat. **Charizard isnt a dragon type. **

**dont get me started on how annoying that is. **Javy shot back.

**nothing beats a fight between magikarp and magikarp, though. **Vince added on, and everyone in the chat could imagine hearing his laugh.

**oh god no** **(scared face)** was Matt's reply, and Grape smiled to himself when he saw it.

**Matt, you must not use the lord's name in vain! Jesus Christ! **Kyle interrupted, and Grape just let out a sigh. _Here we go. _He thought, chuckling softly before turning around and starting up another round of Naruto: Ultimate Ninja Storm 3.

He glanced around when he heard the sound of another message being sent, but all he was the beginnings of what he knew was going to be a very long argument.

* * *

Earth; September 8, 2014; 11:32 AM; Visionary School

"Man, nothing beats having lunch!" Shiina declared happily before stuffing her face with a spoonful of rice. "These packed lunchboxes are great! I'm so glad we looked up the recipes online!"

"What did I tell you? Anyone can make good food with the right recipe." Yuki replied curtly to her little sister, sipping her small bottle of water.

The girls were eating lunch together on one table, no one daring to approach them and instead choosing to admire the scenic view from afar. Their other classmates sat in the other tables, leaving the transfer students to eat on their own.

"Yeah, this pasta is very delicious." Kureha praised her meal through slurps of the noodles, even letting out a satisfied sigh after she coupled it with her cold can of iced coffee. "My sisters' cooking can't be beat!"

"Don't be ridiculous. I didn't make that." Ayase shot back to her little sister who sat beside her, eyeing her portion of pasts in her lunchbox. "I only made this one with Raph's help."

"Ayase!" A classmate suddenly called out her name as they approached the table, much to the onlookers' surprise. Ayase turned around to face the student with a courteous bow. "What is it?" she said.

"Our Science teacher is asking if you can help with the stack of textbooks she has on her desk." The student informed, ignoring the piercing stares of everyone else around them.

"Oh, okay." Ayase said before turning to her friends. "I'll be back quickly, so don't wait up for me."

Everyone nodded as they continued to eat as Ayase walked out of the cafeteria and through the doors to the hallway that led to the teachers' area. As she stopped near the teachers' desks, she passed by Grape, who was sitting at his usual spot at the circular table near the door to their classroom with his laptop open. They greeted each other with a single nod in silence before she rushed past and headed over to the Science teacher's desk.

_Ah, there are the textbooks. _Ayase spotted a mountain of textbooks that reached past her head and towered above. She blinked once in amazement before she walked over to it. _Looks like I'll have to make a few trips to take them all. _

"If it isn't Ayase."

A shiver rode up her spine as she heard that familiar voice grate over her eardrums, but she glanced behind her without turning around completely to see who it was. She already knew who it was, and she was right when she was faced with Alexander.

She didn't bother responding, just to see if he would walk away if she ignored him or pretended that she didn't realize he wasn't there. Ayase just walked over to the pillar of textbooks and began separating them into smaller, lighter loads.

"Oh, so we're going for the colder vibe? Not that I'm not a fan of that." Alexander brushed it off like a leaf landing on his shoulder and took a step towards the desk and Ayase. "The Science teacher asked me to help with the textbooks, so allow me to assist you, if at least in the slightest.

_Well, if that's what you tell me, then it's not like I can tell you to get lost. _Ayase kept the words to herself and took a single step to the right, making space in front of one stack of books. "Here, get this one and bring it to the classroom."

"Then allow me to make myself useful." He quickly walked over to the books and hefted them up in his arms. With a grunt, he began walking over to the classroom. Ayase just sighed while picking up the two other stacks with each hand and walked past him, choosing to ignore anything else he would try to say or do that contained any trace elements of sleaziness or attempted affection.

She strode past him and left the teachers area as quickly as her walk could take her, and she noticed that Grape was sitting in a position where he could watch her. She thanked her lucky stars because if Alexander pulled anything, she had a witness.

"W-wait for me!" Alexander let out that plea of mild desperation as he struggled to catch up with Ayase, still lugging his own pile of books. He stopped to catch his breath as the twin-tailed girl just sighed and placed one stack of books onto the shelf next to the door.

She shot Alexander a look like she was trying to hold back a smile. "…are you having trouble with that?"

"N-no." He wasn't convincing at all when he was panting heavily, trying to catch his breath, and hunched over like he'd been painfully struck from behind. "I'm…fine…" He said between inhales.

"You don't seem like it." Ayase shot back, giggling as she inserted the key into the lock, turned it and opened the door. "Should I call the nurse?"

"You flatter me with your humor." He replied, still panting but now sounding a little more like he was holding back the urge to laugh.

She laughed for a bit before she realized something extremely important, and she immediately clamped her mouth shut.

_Wait, why am I talking to him so normally?! _She turned around and reached for the light switch, her hand fumbling around a little since it was a bit dark.

The words that Kyle had spoken back at the mall came back to her mind, and with it came feelings of irritation and loneliness. _…does he even care or realize how much he sounds like he doesn't care? That idiot, making me feel so uneasy…_

"Oh, allow me." Ayase heard his voice unexpectedly, uncomfortably closer to her ear as she noticed an arm reach around hers and press the light switch, which was directly below her fingers, so that meant that he pressed his hand onto hers to do so.

Her immediate reaction was to let out a yelp of surprise and pull back her arm. However, with the position they were in, her elbow immediately slammed into his upper body.

Alexander immediately clutched at his chest, let out a howl of pain, and then collapsed to the floor in a fetal position.

"A-Alexander!" Ayase cried out in worry, immediately getting to her knees by his side. "I'm so sorry! Are you okay?"

He just let out another groan of agony. Ayase looked around in panic and then let out a tiny little scream when she notice a man standing next to her that she'd never seen before.

The man was quite tall and distinguished, and wore a black swallowtail suit that made him stand out from the crowd quite clearly. His features were that of an aged man, and clearly one past his forties. He was thin and lanky like a stick, and his chin was pointed and his jawline was curved smoothly as if his entire head were an arrow. His nose was crooked as well, and his eyes were kind and soft. He had wrinkles on his cheeks that indicated his age to complement the balding, grey hair that was on top of his head. He also wore white gloves and a black bowtie to finish off his refined look.

"Excuse me, miss." His voice was as gentle as he looked, and it was low like a baritone choir singer. He bowed once to Ayase before circling around her and kneeling next to Alexander.

"Um…okay." Taken aback, Ayase could only nod and move as the well-dressed senior somehow revealed a medkit from somewhere on his person she didn't see and placed it onto the floor.

"You can leave me be, Ayase." Alexander managed to get out through his wheezes and groans of pain. He gave her a look of patience and just waved a hand at her. "My butler Blix will attend to my-agh!"

"It's not that serious from the looks of it sir." The old man said as he placed a hand onto Alexander's abdomen and pressed lightly. Alexander reacted with a spasm of pain before he settled down again, still moaning.

Ayase felt guilty, but she decided to follow his instruction and walk away. She passed Grape, who had witnessed the entire spectacle with a wry grin on his face, on her way out.

_I…I guess I'll make it up to him some other time._

* * *

_That was incredible. _

That was Grape's single resounding thought as he watched Ayase depart from the scene with what he knew was a guilty look on his face. He just chuckled and immediately switched to one of his Word documents, one entitled **Relationship Progress**. And on the document was a massive amount of text chock full of information specifically zoomed in on the love lives of the girls.

He scrolled down to the **Ayase** section and immediately began typing in an update, laughing inside all the while.

"Hey, hun."

He heard his fake girlfriend's silky, seductive voice almost directly into his ear, and he felt a little shiver race down his spinal cord when her warm breath tickled his earlobe. At the same time, a soft sensation similar to warm pillows pressing into his back made him feel entirely too self-aware. A pair of arms wrapped affectionately around his neck in a loose hug.

"Greetings, milady." Grape said tenderly in reply, not looking at the woman behind him and continuing to type. "How was your meal?"

"Incomplete. Why didn't you eat with me?" Sakuya replied, puffing her cheeks and pouting. "I sat with at when you ate your early lunch, didn't I?"

"Sorry, I couldn't help it when I figured something was going to happen inside." Grape said apologetically, gesturing to the laptop screen. "You're the only person I told about this, remember? I shared it with you last night."

"Hmm…oh, this." Sakuya widened her eyes in recognition as she leaned forward, further pressing her body into Grape's as she read the information currently onscreen. "Yes, I remember." A grin came to her lips when she saw the updated section. "Oh, this will be juicy. Perhaps I can tease her about it later."

"Just don't tell Ayase that you got it from me." Grape said, grinning. He patted the chair nearby with his hand. "C'mon, have a seat before class starts."

"Don't mind if I do, then." She obliged him, taking the chair and dragging it over for the chairs to meet. She sat next to him directly, their bodies touching as she leaned on his shoulder while he continued to type.

It was really warm and peaceful at this time, with not much people in the same area as they were. And since there were such few students per classroom, nobody from their classroom was present. The atmosphere was relaxed and filled with the quiet bustle of students taking a break from the mundane practice of studying.

Although Grape could feel the stares and glares directed at him from every direction courtesy of the jealous boys from all around within a radius of thirty meters, like they were considering offering him to Satan five times in a row to see how many times a human body can burn before it turns into ashes.

"You've become quite excellent at playing the part of a fake boyfriend." Sakuya whispered in his ear as he continued to type on the laptop, her silky voice immediately tuning out the sound of his fingers clattering against the keys. "It's getting to the point where I'm beginning to have doubts that you've never been in a relationship before."

"Nonsense, I'm probably going to remain single for the rest of my life" Grape whispered in reply, making sure it was as discreet as he could manage. "I've just watched lots of romance anime and I've performed in some theater."

"Ah, so that's why." Sakuya replied, giggling and hugging him a bit more tightly. "But you know, I can't just attribute it to that alone. Your character and personality also make you a pretty good boyfriend. You're very considerate and a joy to talk to. I mean, look at this." Sakuya pointed to the screen where a ton of extremely small and seemingly unimportant details were meticulously listed down. "You say that you don't care about a lot of things, but look at this."

"Thanks, I guess." Grape replied, still focused on his laptop and typing. He took a glance at her, his expression morphing into a curious one. "But you're excellent at doing this, as well. I imagine that you've had a boyfriend or two in the past. You have lived long, after all."

"Nope~" Sakuya replied, chuckling. She turned his head to face her own with her fingers and smiled, and this one was a real smile instead of her usual teasing one. "You're my first~"

"Hey, don't say that out loud." Grape replied worriedly, glancing anxiously at the people around them. "If someone hears you and misunderstands, a riot is gonna burn down the school."

Sakuya just laughed and held him tighter. "They don't have the right to, so they should just keep their nose out of our business. Right, honey?"

Grape just gave up and laughed out loud, closing his laptop and pointing to one of the shelves nearby. "Well, how about we have a game of chess to pass the time?"

And just then, as his eyes traversed the length of the hallway, he noticed Himawari standing nearby with her lunchbox in hand. He waved at her, grinning. "Hey, Himawari! You finished lunch pretty late!"

"Y-yeah!" Himawari replied, walking over to Grape and high-fiving him. "Watcha doin?"

Grape pointed to the shelf nearby where a couple of board games were visible, and a chess board was clearly one of them. It was on the bottom, and a bunch of other similar wooden boards were stacked on top of it. "I thought about playing a game of Chess with Sakuya, but since you're here, how about we try some Scrabble?"

"Scrabble?" Himawari shot him a look of doubt. "But you're gonna beat me, no problem. I bet you'll even outsmart Sakuya."

"We won't know unless we try." Grape shot back with a grin and gestured for her to sit down next to him. "Come on. We only have fifteen minutes left."

"I-it's okay, I'm gonna head back outside for a sec." Himawari replied, quickly shoving her lunchbox back into her cubbyhole and skipping down the hallway and away from the fake lovers as they began moving chess pieces.

…_he didn't notice me standing there the whole time. _Himawari thought as she reached the end of the hallway, and she slowed to a stop. Her hand rested on the edge of the doorway, and Himawari bit her lip as she turned the thought that had just occurred to her over in her head and tried to accept it.

But for some reason, she couldn't. A cloud in her heart refused to let her, but she didn't understand any of it at all. She could only feel sweat slowly tracing its way down her cheek, her chest tightening around her heart, and her mind a mess.

_He just keeps talking to Vert now. _She shook her head and began to walk outside, towards the cafeteria, while trying to go about her business like nothing was wrong. _They're fake boyfriend and girlfriend now, though. I can't just ruin it for them. _

_Besides, it looks like they're enjoying themselves, too. _She reasoned with herself, but it still felt wrong and unpleasant to use that against herself.

But as she did, the emotion that came to her when she remembered that Grape had been talking to Sakuya instead of her recently came flooding back, and it empowered her mind to steer in a different direction.

_I wanna hang out with him. _

_Like before. _

That extremely strong thought penetrated through the rest of Himawari's mind, forcing her to stop walking once again. Memories of the time they spent together, yelling, dancing, laughing and playing video games while ramping up the volume to intolerable levels only they were capable of producing were coming to her in full force.

_I wanna play video games with him. _

_I wanna watch anime with him. _

_I wanna help train him so that he can fight better. _

_I wanna eat tons of food with him. _

_I wanna go to the arcade with him. _

_I wanna…I…I wanna…_

Himawari shook her head again, trying to push away the thoughts that were weighing her spirit down, and she skipped into the cafeteria with the expression she knew she always wore. "Hey, Nep. Jr! Lemme at that sandwich of yours!"

_I don't know what to do. _But that thought remained in her mind, clear as day.

* * *

Earth; September 8, 2014; 3:48 PM; Visionary School

"Alright, let's go home!" Grape cheered happily as he burst through the doors of his classroom with his belongings in tow, although he carried far more bags than anyone else present, making him a wrecking ball of weight. He had a laptop bag and a messenger bag for his school stuff, plus his lunchbox and his water jug, making for a total of four items that he brought around on a daily basis.

Everyone who saw the man approach instantly made way as he halted next to the round table outside of the classroom that he always sat at, and he deposited his bags onto or next to the circular table before pulling up a chair, sitting down heavily on it and then whipping out his phone.

"Alright, we'll see you tomorrow." Raph said, walking past Grape's luggage and waving his hand once in farewell. "Don't break your back with all of your stuff."

"Come on, we need to hit home before 4:30!" Shino and Shiina leaped from out of nowhere, grabbing Raph by both of his arms and beginning to drag him out of the door. "Our show's gonna be on! Quick, quick!"

"Ow, hey! Relax! Stop pulling!"

Grape just chuckled as Raph's cried receded into the distance until it was clear that the two had managed to get him out of the building before he began getting his stuff again.

"I'll call you later, darling." Sakuya suddenly caught his attention momentarily, and she blew him a flirty kiss before quickly slinking through the doorway. Grape knew that look on her face: the smile that clearly indicated that she was holding back her laughter.

"Make sure the twins don't tear Raph apart." Grape said to Yuki and smacked her on the back, pushing her forward and towards the exit.

"O-okay. Bye, Grape." She said, quickly waving her hand once before running out of the room hurriedly. Sakura ran after her as well, waving her goodbye before turning around and chasing after her companions.

"What about you, Kureha?" Grape turned his head to see Kureha sitting at the table as well, sitting next to Javy. The two of them had their eyes locked onto a notebook that was laid face up on the table, and their focus was so intense it was palpable.

"I'm gonna catch up with them later." She replied, shaking her head but not looking Grape in the eyes. "Javy asked me to help with something in Math."

_Aha. Progress. _Grape couldn't help but smile inwardly, keeping his thoughts to himself. "So you're gonna walk home with him?"

"Yeah. I'm visiting Raph's later." Javy said dismissively. "Hey, what about this number."

Kureha frowned and looked closer, not realizing that her face was mere millimeters from Javy's. "Oh, this one? Yeah, this one's a little annoying. Here, I'll show you. See…"

Grape just sighed contentedly and gathered his stuff again, placing his messenger bag onto his shoulder and beginning to walk outside when he saw something at the doorway.

Ayase was standing there near the doorway, part of her head and one of her twintails visible through the door.

And standing in front of her was a recovered Alexander looking as well as he did earlier in the morning.

_Oh, here we go. _Grape walked forward, and he exited the building. He intentionally bumped Alexander with his shoulder with the arm that tugged along his laptop bag while making it look accidental. "Sorry." Grape apologized immediately, turning to face him.

"Oh, it's quite alright." Alex replied courteously, turning to bow his head. "I didn't get hurt." Suddenly, his eyes widened for a moment before he pointed at Grape. "Oh, you're that young man who got together with the blonde lady, Sakuya. Grape, was it?"

"Yes." Grape replied, nodding with a polite smile. But his gaze flickered between his and meeting with Ayase's. She looked to him for a silent plea of help with a wordless stare when they looked at each other, and Grape quickly motioned to Ayase with his eyes for her to escape while he had Alexander's attention. She nodded in silent gratitude and slipped away, leaving the two of them alone.

"We've never been formally introduced, have we?" Alex said, holding out his hand for Grape to shake. "It's a pleasure to meet you, and I hope you and I have a good year."

"Mm. You honor me with your words, Alexander." Grape replied in turn, reaching out and clasping the man's hand in his and shaking it firmly. "The same to you as well. To a good year."

"Well met, Grape." Alexander nodded and released his hand, turning around and letting out a sound of surprise when he realized that his previous conversation partner had disappeared. "Ah, it would appear that Ayase had fled while we were conversing."

"So it would seem." Grape nodded in agreement, making sure that his face didn't give away any indication that he knew about it. "Well, I must be going. I'll be seeing you in class."

"Have a pleasant evening." Alexander said in farewell, waving his hand as well before he walked back inside.

With that, Grape just let out a tired sigh and pulled out his phone, placing it to his ear. "Hey, I'm in front. Pick me up already." He placed the phone back in his pocket and leaned onto the wall right next to the doorway.

"Yo!"

Grape grinned at the familiar sound of his energetic partner in crime and turned to see Himawari standing at the doorway, all smiles like usual. "Sup. You following the others?"

"Yeah, I just got blocked by chatting with some of the students in the other classes." Himawari said with a shake of the head. "Man, for some reason, a lot of people want to talk to me."

"Of course they do." Grape said, laughing in reply. "You're a personality here, so it's only natural that people want to talk to you."

"I guess." Himawari replied, scratching the back of her head and letting out a soft, sheepish laugh. "But don't make me sound like a Kardashian. Without the waste of money, though."

"I don't think you're allowed to say that."

"…anyway, I'm gonna head home. Talk to ya later?" Himawari said, jumping down from the steps that led to the doorway and turned around to face Grape.

"Sure thing." Grape smiled and waved to her. Right at the moment, he turned at the sound of a car engine as a car rolled into the driveway. "That's mine."

"Alright, see you later."

* * *

Earth; September 12, 2014; 8:15 PM; Raph's House

Dinner was already over and eaten, and Raph was in the kitchen alone while washing the dishes. He went through them at a lax pace, humming to himself while he rinsed and dried the ceramic plates at a pace that most others would consider slow.

And while he did this, the other girls had taken refuge elsewhere. To be exact, their room.

"You know, that guy's been hitting on you day after day and you know it." Kureha said to her older sister, and everyone else listened with open ears. The younger sibling gave her elder sister a doubtful, worried look tinged with a slight bit of humor. "If he bothers you too much, you should just completely shoot him down before it escalates."

"Well…" The events of the morning only came back to Ayase in a guilty mess, and she just let out a big sigh. "I know, but I don't want to physically harm him either."

"Wait, you physically harmed him?"

"Y-yeah."

Kureha just giggled almost mockingly, and it frustrated Ayase to no end but simultaneously just made her want to die of embarrassment. "Can we just stop talking about this?" She begged, wanting to curl up in a fetal position.

_Just the mention of him makes me feel really…weird…_ She thought to herself, irritated that her emotions were blurry and indistinct.

Sensing the beginning of a shift in atmosphere, the girls decided to move on to another topic. Just as Himawari was about to speak, a sudden ring in the air pierced the silence.

"Oh, that's Grape." Sakuya reached for her phone and looked at the screen. After a few seconds, she just giggled and put the phone down.

"Wait, that was Grape?" Himawari asked, her eyes locked on the phone.

…_sis? _Sakura stared at her sister like she'd fallen from another planet.

No one noticed it because they weren't nearly as close to her as Sakura was. They've been sisters for years, so Sakura could tell.

Himawari was wearing an expression on her face that she hardly ever saw. It was very faint, even to her, which made it impossible to detect for the rest of the girls that were present.

And Sakura didn't like seeing that expression on her face.

It wasn't a good one.

"Yeah, that was him." Sakuya responded nonchalantly, placing the phone back onto the bed face down and relaxing by leaning her back onto the wall behind her. "We've been chatting for the past few hours."

Before anything else could be said, another text sound came up. Sakuya turned in the direction of the phone and reached for it. "Oh, another one? Damn his ridiculous typing spee-"

Her fingers immediately faltered when Himawari's hand moved like lightning hopped up on steroids and snatched the phone. She flipped it face up like an expert and took a look at it closely.

Immediately, Himawari's eyes widened further than any one of the girls present had ever seen her before. That got their attention, and they began to crowd her. "What's wrong? What does it say?" Yuki asked, frowning.

She pried the phone out of Himawari's hands, who was no longer holding it with enough strength to keep it with her. Yuki quickly checked the text message on it, and everyone rushed to move next to her to see it.

"…wait, what?!"

* * *

"Ah, that's all of the dishes done." Raph let out a relieved sigh, wiping his forehead with the back of his hand since a little sweat had begun to appear.

_Did I forget to do something? _He had that particular nagging feeling at the back of his mind, like there was something he wasn't remembering to do. _I feel like I was supposed to do something important…_

_Something…I think I had to tell the girls something important…what was it again? _


	56. Chapter 49

**Chapter 49: Step by Step**

**Earth: September 6, 2014; 8:17 AM; Visionary School; Classroom**

"Alright, class! Today, you'll be split up into three groups to do some work." The teacher standing at the front of the classroom announced with a loud voice as she raised one of her arms up to her chest level. In her hand, several strips of paper dangled freely in the air of the classroom. "On the board, I will write which people will go in group. When you assemble with your group members, you can approach me. I will hand you your research questions, and you can go do your work."

The entire class responded methodically with a single, slightly dull and bored but attentive affirmation through the word "Yes." The teacher nodded with a satisfied look on her face and turned around, popping the cap off of her whiteboard marker and listing down names. As she went through the lists, everyone struggled to peek past her body since it was obstructing their view of the vital information she was writing down. It wasn't too difficult since the teacher was far shorter than most everyone in the class, though no one dared to admit that too easily save for a few students. It still proved a bit of a challenge, as she was not a slender person and thus blocked the board more than a petite person of her height would have.

It took her five minutes for her to finish the first group of people, and the sight of the names immediately prompted one of the people whose name had been mentioned on the board to get to her feet and plant her arms onto her waist. "Alright, then! Group one, form up on me!" Himawari exclaimed brightly with a grin, raising one fist into the air when she did. Her voice was loud enough to reverberate throughout the classroom longer than what a person would expect. It was almost like vibrations were still ringing in the tables, the chairs and even the floor. Like a train had rumbled by.

Ayase let out an almost irritated sigh in response, her arms crossed under her chest. She appeared upset as well, though it wasn't entirely genuine and felt mixed with a stain of relief. "I can't believe I'm in a group with you of all people." She crossed one leg over the other, a clear refusal of Himawari's earlier command to approach her. She glanced at the board again, trying to hide the anxiety in her gaze and in her body as her eyes slid over the names and stopped on one. The one directly below hers, actually.

**Alexander**.

"Let's go, Matt. We can finish this assignment quickly if we try." Alexander said as he stood up from his chair, gesturing to the boy sitting nearby with his hand. He began pacing over to Himawari's location whilst dragging his black plastic chair behind him, indicating for Matt to join him all the while. Matt simply nodded in silence, got to his feet and followed without another word. The two sat down around Himawari, who now appeared triumphant. Her face was now beaming, and she wasn't afraid to let it show. Ayase grumbled to no one in particular and stood up, walking over to the rest of her group and trying not to complain to the boys about how they shouldn't just let Himawari's whims dictate their group's actions.

To no avail. She did not bother voicing such a concern. However, her clear desire to do so was given away in her eyes as she shot daggers through them at the two males. They noticed easily, and quickly shivered at the sight. As this went on, most everyone else was watching the group's antics with varying levels of amusement.

"Ah, here's Group two." Grape muttered to himself as he saw his name under the second list. He immediately scanned the list for the rest of his members and then sought them out with his eyes. Thankfully, the other members of his group were close by and had done the same; their eyes met one by one. Through their gazes, they decided to just convene at Grape's location and did so quietly.

Javy didn't even have to move, as he was sitting next to Grape this whole time. Kureha, who was farther away, sat opposite of the two with a look of indifference. Their last member, Shino, circled around the table and sat next to Grape. "I'll go grab the piece of paper." Grape volunteered willingly. His quiet voice was still loud, a normal speaking voice for everyone else present. He got up and walked past them, grinning to himself secretly when he noticed that Shino was trying to subtly get Kureha to agree to switch places with Grape's seat.

_She knows how to set it up. _He thought amusedly as he walked over to his teacher, took the guide questions from her and walked back to the group.

"Ah, I'm with Sakura. How enjoyable." Sakuya said with a grin, placing her hand onto her cheek as she glanced at the just-completed third list. She turned to look at Sakura, who waved to her with a meek smile.

"Come on, let's go." Raph said, standing up. "We can work outside, so let's set up." He turned to Yuki, who was sitting next to him with a reserved, distant look on her face. Although it looked like she was daydreaming. "Yuki, can you get the guide questions? The rest of us are gonna head outside."

"S-sure." She snapped out of her trance-like state instantly, stuttering as she struggled to get ahold of the current situation. Immediately, she got to her feet and walked to the teacher, doing as she was told. "Do we have to work outside, though? It's colder in here." Yuki asked Raph, turning back to face him just as he had reached the door.

"If you want. We'll only have books though, since the internet's outside." Raph replied skeptically, pointing with his finger through the minuscule window located in the upper-middle section of the door at the section of the classroom outside with plenty of computers that were connected to the internet and waiting for some students to approach and use them with fervor and a passion for learning. They'd have to wait longer for such students, though.

"Um…let's use them later. I think the books are a good start." Yuki said, gesturing to the mini-library that the classroom possessed. The shelves were filled from row to row with encyclopedias that were large enough to be used as blunt weapons. They occupied the space alongside smaller encyclopedias that were the choice size to squash moderately sized insects with. They lined the bookshelf neatly, clearly arranged by Yuki herself due to their level of organization. It was a quality of work that could be mistaken for Ayase's.

"Okay, we'll start with that." Raph said, shrugging and taking his hand away from the door. He started walking to the shelf, chuckling when he passed Grape's group.

Everyone was making use of his collection of gadgets to do their research. Needless to say, Grape was typing away on his laptop as usual. The others were using the other iPads he had, and the divided work was being done at such a clearly fast rate it was apparent that they would be finished before the next quarter-of-an-hour was over.

"Hey, Grape." Shino suddenly asked, lowering the electronic tablet in her hand to look directly at its owner, who sat directly next to her. "Can I ask you something?"

"You may ask me anything you like, and I promise that I will answer it as best as I can." Grape replied, glancing at her with a small, sincere smile before returning his gaze to his portable computer. He continued to type during this entire conversation, simply waiting for its continuation. "What is it?"

"You're going to Europe soon, right? Where in Europe are you going?" She asked, poking his shoulder as if to get his attention in a similar manner to a child and their father.

The immediate reaction of everyone within earshot, however, was to fumble through their work and try not to seem as if they'd just heard what Shino had asked. The most notable reaction was Shiina's, who had dropped her book onto the floor along with her pen and paper. Right behind her in the running was Kureha, who had almost let out a yelp in response to the sudden question and had managed to hold herself back by slapping a hand onto her mouth. They tried to go about their business like nothing had happened, but Grape just laughed amusedly at everyone's reactions before returning his attention to Shino. "My mom planned the trip so that we hit London, France and Italy. We'll be gone for a couple weeks, actually. I don't remember if we'll be gone for one month or two."

As he spoke, though, he could easily tell that the other people listening in were trying not to stare as well. In fact, he could tell that Ayase was restraining herself from glaring daggers at him. He simply inched his chair in the opposite direction to indicate his understanding of Ayase's glare. _I'm so gonna get an earful from them later. _Grape thought to himself exasperatedly, trying not to sag his shoulders visibly so as not to incur any more reactions from listeners.

"Actually, I mentioned this to Sakuya some time ago. Didn't she mention it before? I'd figure she would've." Grape said, a bit confused. He sent a glance at Sakuya, who returned it with a glare that clearly said **"do not get me involved in your mess"**. Shino's response was to shake her head innocently in reply. She shrugged right after and said, "Not really. I don't remember her saying anything."

As the conversation proceeded, however, Sakura turned around and caught her older sister in her gaze by chance. Sakura stopped immediately as she tried not to react audibly or visibly. It failed and succeeded somewhat, as she didn't make a sound but widened her eyes considerably instead.

Himawari had clearly been listening to the conversation as well; it was a small classroom anyway, so being within earshot was almost totally inevitable. But there was something about her stare, the look in her eyes, that conveyed a totally different message from everyone else who cared to listen in.

_Sis? _Sakura thought worriedly as she focused on Himawari's expression, trying her best to decipher the complex layer of emotions that was plastered onto her big sister's face. The Planeptune CPU Candidate prided herself on being able to understand her sister at least a bit more than anyone else. Most family members thought that way of their other family members, and Sakura was the same.

But such an emotional look buried under a façade was new to even Sakura, who'd known her long enough to understand that Himawari was not a person easily understood within a century let alone a few seconds. Sakura could sense something hidden far beneath Himawari's otherwise neutral expression. But it was a mixture of feelings difficult to discern without asking, and Sakura was very sure it wasn't the right time to ask.

One thing was for sure. Sadness was mixed in there somewhere.

The lonely kind, it seemed.

* * *

"Ah, that's my pen!" Yuki suddenly exclaimed, breaking the silence with her sudden outburst as she pointed a finger at Raph. The boy turned to her with a startled look, and his hand came into view and focus of Sakura. It was true: he held in his hand a pen that did look like something the CPU of Lowee would have used personally. It even sported her nation's signature colors of brown and white.

"Oh. Uh, sorry." Raph replied apologetically, scratching his head. "I didn't really know it was yours."

"My name's on it!" Yuki shot back irritably, pointing at it almost accusingly. "Turn it over." He did so right away, realizing that she was correct. On the other side of the small object, her name was engraved into the make of the exterior of the pen, and quite elegantly. It was difficult to fully grasp, though, as it was carved but not embossed nor decorated with any other color or design.

"Didn't notice it there." Raph said matter-of-factly, enough to make Yuki feel embarrassed about even bringing it up in the first place. Resisting the urge to slap both her own face and his out of irritation, Yuki just let out a sigh and held out her hand. "If you have another pen, I'd like it back."

Raph just shrugged and handed it to her, and he dropped it into her hand nonchalantly.

"You know; I'd be okay with lending it to you if you'd just asked." Yuki remarked, turning back to the book she'd left on the table and opening it at the place where she'd last opened it.

"Thanks. I'll be sure to remember that." Raph replied before he too returned to his own work. The vibe of a couple that just had a lovers' quarrel and then resolved it almost immediately afterward had begun was emanating from the pair, enough that everyone in the room could sense. Shiina started pretending to retch and vomit, to which her group-mate Ayase swatted her on the top of her head.

_Amazing. _Sakura just thought to herself as a result of her witnessing such a typical teenage-high-school-romantic-comedy-drama trope play out in front of her. She almost returned to her own work when a nonchalant, chance sweep of her gaze across the room caused her to spy Matt.

The boy was working silently, as he normally did when it came to work in class while no one was attempting to start up conversation with him. Nothing was amiss save for the fact that he shot occasional glances in the direction of Raph's group. They were short, intermittent glances that would have gone totally unnoticed by anyone. Sakura had almost chosen to return to her work when she remembered that he had done the same back in the mall. The nature of his glance was similar to what she was feeling from him now.

It was a similar vibe to…what Himawari was giving off, actually. There was a difference, but they felt fundamentally alike.

Sadness. Loneliness.

_Matt? _Sakura felt increasingly worried, her concern already having been elevated thanks to her older sister and was now being heightened by her friend. Her focus almost having been thrown completely out of whack, the only thought running through her mind was telling her to focus on the boy that was locked in her gaze. He did not notice this gaze, instead preoccupied with his inscrutable gaze that he broke in order to return to his own work after a few seconds.

She glanced again at Yuki and Raph, and then back to Matt. A brief recollection of the events at Formal Night only served to worsen her uneasiness. _Back then…maybe…was Matt…in love with Yuki? _As the gears turned and turned in her mind, some connected and clicked together. Sakura felt a pang of sympathy in her heart when the thought of unrequited love came to mind, and she felt her own hand placing itself over her chest when the thought of the pain flowed through her being like it was her own. _Was he?_

It made sense. The very idea was not out of left field, and it would do well to explain everything thus far. The two of them had been getting fairly close since the beginning of their training days in Hyperdimension. In fact, it was the easiest, simplest and most probably explanation for it all. And it made so much sense that any other argument seemed almost stupid in comparison.

But the thought was accompanied by an unpleasant feeling. A feeling that could only be described as her mood dampening like a wet rag being drowned in the ocean. It penetrated her chest like a sword, and it felt just as painful and cold. The sensation that was brought on by nothing but pure thought and emotion sent disagreeable chills down her spine. Sakura thought that her own gaze probably looked almost the same as, if not exactly like, Matt's.

_Was he in love with her? _

_Is he still in love with her?_

* * *

**Earth: September 6, 2014; 4:12 PM, Raph's House**

"What on earth are you thinking?!" Ayase cried out, frustrated and ready to smash her hand into the wooden living room table. While it did not crack from the sheer force that sounded almost reminiscent of a gunshot when the fist made contact with the piece of furniture, it did its job of sounding extremely intimidating. The sound practically rebounded off of the walls around the entire house, making everyone present concerned about what would happen if Raph's parents or brothers were to investigate.

"Um…I dunno." Grape replied indifferently, shrugging as he looked straight on at her with a mix of hesitation and wariness. He glanced at the table for a second, trying not to visualize his face being the substitute for said table, and then returned his full attention to the extremely upset girl in front of him. "My mom's been planning this for a while already, and there's a ton of money involved, so I can't just not go."

Everyone else, namely the CPUs, their sisters, the Guides and Javy, stood and sat in various spots in the room with the living room table near the PS3 and TV being their central zone. Varying degrees of dislike for the current situation were detectable amongst the present company; Matt, Shino and Shiina wanted to be the first ones out the door and doing something entirely different but were perfectly aware that they would be the next targets to be lectured and/or yelled at if they were to make a run for it.

Ayase shook her head vigorously and slammed her palm into the table again as she said, "Grape, you already know why this is a big no-no! For god's sake, we already let Vince run free and he's a security risk! What the hell are we gonna do if you're gone?!" She removed her hand from the surface of the suffering wooden table and crossed her arms over her chest. "You know as well as I do that letting you leave the country for so long is practically asking for Arfoire and her goons to attack you!"

"I know that." Grape said, eyeing Ayase head on. His expression was one of an unshakable firmness. He shrugged once, leaning onto his elbows which were propped onto his knees. "But what do you expect me to do? The only way I can convince my family to give up the entire venture is to tell them all of the risks." He smiles bitterly as he continued. "My mom's a real stickler for planning and details, and she sure isn't as hell gonna cancel a one month trip to Europe for undisclosed reasons."

Ayase let out a very, very, very irritated exhale of breath and scratched the back of her head. She already knew that Grape meant, and that he was also right. Convincing his mother wasn't gonna happen without jeopardizing their identities. And that idea was worse in every other way imaginable. "…we can't just let you go there. You'll be a sitting duck in the airport, let alone on another continent."

Grape just chuckled in reply and looked back at his laptop, which sat on the same table that Ayase had deemed worthy of venting her frustration out on. As he begun to type again, he wore a smile that was an attempt at reassurance. "Don't worry about me. I've been training enough on my own, so I should hold up against a few goons."

"Training?" Sakura asked, tilting her head in confusion. "What do you mean, training?"

"Oh. I try to practice and stuff in my spare time when I feel like it." Grape replied, shrugging. He reached for his pocket and unsheathed his foldable weapon. He eyed it for a short while before spinning it and resheathing it. "I asked Sakura for a virtual reality program so that if I don't feel like going outside, I can always practice inside as well. My family thinks I'm playing games, but I'm training against nonexistent enemies."

"You…gave him a VR Training Device?" Sakuya turned to Sakura, intrigued. "I didn't realize you still had one of those."

"We have some still in development in Planeptune after we saw the ones in Leanbox." Sakura said, laughing embarrassedly. "After my big sister saw them, she wanted one. So she made me go to the R&amp;D Lab and build a model for her. We're mass-producing them now as we speak."

"I don't care about your training or whatever, Grape. No matter how much you improve your fighting skills, numbers are a factor here. And I don't think you can take on both Bazel and Zagi along with their private brigade of men on your own."

"Don't worry, don't worry." Grape repeated his earlier statement almost dismissively, waving his hand as if to shoo away her worries. "It'll work out one way or another."

At this point, Ayase was either on the verge of giving up or losing her mind. Thankfully, for everyone who was present, the raven-haired girl decided to go with the former and sat back down onto the couch with a huff.

"Well, with that matter resolved, we should play a round of something to chill." Grape pointed to the small library of games that was seated some ways off from the PS3. "How about some…I dunno what to play, actually…"

"Let's play a round of Call of Duty, then." Sakuya finished for him with a smile, standing up and walking over to the small collection of disks. She ran her finger over a plastic case and picked one of them up. "You can never go wrong with these."

"True, true." Raph agreed, nodding his head. "Although make sure Matt doesn't smash a controller. Or the table. With his head."

Matt protested immediately, though majority of the people present chose to allow the argument that took place afterward to take place instead of stopping it. After all, it amused people more than it displeased them. The conversation, bridled with only a humorous hint of jesting hostility, was a loud enough one to seem like an actual argument to anyone else.

But to the group of people who'd spent enough time around each other, they knew how the routine worked.

"Gah, dammit!" Himawari screamed in frustration as she opted to throw her head backwards in a fit of refusal to accept her character's demise, which only served to make her opponents laugh in reply.

"Come on, you set yourself up for that one!" Grape laughed with enthusiasm as he clicked away. His fourth of the screen showed his point of view as he rapidly began an assault that began with a toss of a flashbang and ended with a single empty magazine and a bloodied knife that managed to take down a group of three. One of which was Kureha, who scowled when she saw her avatar get gunned down.

"Then you can't complain if I do this!" Sakuya announced triumphantly as her character emerged from a corner and murdered Grape's with relative ease. The defeated boy could only laugh and nod his head in appreciative defeat.

"Guess I can't." He said, shrugging. Grape turned to Himawari with a wide grin that brimmed with the light of competition. "Come on! The two of us together can definitely take her down!"

Hearing those words, casual as they were, struck a chord within Himawari. She was highly aware of the fact that how she reacted to what he said was totally out of character. It made her unusually happy despite having no underlying message or meaning. It was what it sounded like and what she he meant it to be: a statement that clearly defined their relationship as the best of two friends who understood each other the most. A pair of people that were so alike that they had to meet by breaking past the fabric of space-time and into another dimension.

Perhaps they weren't the same person, she thought to herself, but the number of similarities was so high that it seemed more like they were born brother and sister.

A bond existed between them that no one else in galaxies could mimic or match.

There was something only Himawari was to Grape. She was unique; a special existence that could not be mistaken for anyone else.

Instantly, upon that realization that should have taken days to come to but had struck her being like a bolt of lightning in a single moment, Himawari's entire world seemed to change. The sunlight felt brighter to her, the couch cushion felt softer and squishier, the controller in her hands suddenly felt more responsive and easier to manipulate, and she felt an energy not even her latent, natural hyperactivity had ever cared to boost her with.

A wide, the widest she'd probably ever busted in her entire lifetime, smile spread her lips as an expression of pure joy, eagerness and fierceness emblazoned itself into her face. The fire seemed to emanate from her eyes most powerfully, like someone had relit her soul. "I'm right behind ya, man!"

Everyone in the room sensed the sudden change in atmosphere around her, and more than half were taken a bit aback. Grape took it with a grain of salt and chuckled, his partner's energy only bringing out more of his own energy. The two of them next to each other made it feel as if an invisible bonfire was burning around them, a bonfire that would probably have burnt pure caffeine and sugar instead of oxygen to gain as much energy as the pair was emitting. Sakuya felt her pride as a gamer rise to the fore as she was confronted with one of the most savage and towering obstacles ever to be faced: The Goddess of Planeptune and her best possible partner on some sort of cloud nine.

And while most everyone else didn't know what to make of it, Sakura felt immensely relieved at seeing this. She'd been noticing the strange mood hanging around her sister at bizarre, occasional intervals; in instants that passed so quickly you may as well have blinked and missed it completely as if Waldo had walked by in your line of vision and instantly changed clothes. It was something she'd never seen before, and something she cared not to see ever again for the rest of her days.

"Gotcha now!" Himawari cried out as her portion of the screen presented her with her main enemy, the CPU of Leanbox. The lilac-haired girl furrowed her brow, never losing her smile, as she began a firefight that killed everyone other NPC in the immediate area. The two jumped, threw grenades and unleashed a hail of bullets that went on for so long that they both actually ran out of ammunition.

"Curse you! But I won't lose!" Sakuya said through gritted teeth and her own burning, determined gaze as she switched her primary to a secondary pistol and charged out of hiding. She was pretty much out of options, since every other weapon was unavailable to her.

"Sorry, but I gotcha."

Himawari instinctively hid her character as far under cover as she could when she saw Sakuya's avatar suddenly get shot down from out of nowhere and killed. It took her half a second to realize that Grape was the one who had shot that round and sniped Himawari's adversary, and she just nodded with a smile and offered a hand up to high-five him. Grape returned the gesture easily, pumping his fist as the results of the match was being broadcasted on the screen.

_That was great! _The CPU of Planeptune thought, ecstatic as she was as she put down the controller and sighed.

But when she did, a thought occurred to her. Another realization, and one that unsettled her.

When she had seen Sakuya shot down, she was happy. And it wasn't just the happiness of seeing her opponent vanquished and the match being won right before her eyes. It was something…more.

Something that Himawari couldn't quite place. Another emotion, some other voice in her mind and some other feeling in her chest, was rooting to see that defeat.

And the thought disturbed her.

The thought that seeing Vert being defeated and her being extremely happy…disturbed her.

_Why? _She wondered, her smile disappearing as she leaned back into the chair. Her hand found its way to her chest as if trying to search for the answer alongside her. She was half-aware of it, but didn't make any motion to bring it away from her body. _Why would I enjoy seeing Vert destroyed like that? _

She turned to glance at Sakuya, who just gave her a look of defiance. "I won't lose next time, Himawari." She said with a competitive gaze and a small grin.

_Why would I enjoy seeing someone close to me get hurt?_

The thought unsettled her, greatly. It was something she had never experienced before. She didn't want to experience it again, either.

She didn't like it.

* * *

"Dinner? Already?" Kureha asked as she tilted her head, slightly confused. She glanced towards the clock on the wall, which read a measly 5:00. She turned back to the people she was talking to, Raph and Yuki. "It's only 5." Kureha pointed at the wall clock to emphasize her point, though she wasn't entirely sure if she had a strong basis for arguing back. She just wasn't hungry yet, and it wasn't the usual time for dinner, so the raven-haired girl was a tad confused.

Raph shook his head in reply. "We have to put some thought into it already. Dinner's coming in an hour and we have to get ready. Cooking takes a while." He then shrugged his shoulders helplessly and raised his arms as if gesturing to the whole room. "Besides, it's not like anyone's gonna do it for us."

"True, true." Grape agreed, his eyes still glued to the screen as the four-way battle of CoD continued to rage on with no end in sight. He had just died for the fourth time in a row after Himawari had managed to somehow destroy three with a series of burst-fire barrages. "Well, want someone to help you cook?"

"I'm doing that." Yuki replied in Raph's stead immediately. "We just figured we should get started sooner or later."

The brunette was doing her utmost to not smash everyone else's heads in because their expressions changed from neutral and somewhat bored to amusing and teasing. Raising a fist was all she needed to get her message across, and everyone else chuckled in their hearts before removing the expressions on their faces.

"Anyway, we're going to get the cooking started." Raph said in finality, not giving a damn anymore and turning to walk into the kitchen. "Come on, Yuki. We have a dinner for…count them for me."

Everyone snickered at her yelling the number twelve behind the teenage boy as she followed him hurriedly through the doorway and out of sight. Everyone returned their attention to their business. Just as Ayase was about to start staring out into space or at the television monitor and sink her brain into the mindless violence displaying itself proudly, and she didn't know which to do, a vibration in her pocket caught her off guard and coerced a quiet, surprised yelp from her throat.

_A text? _She didn't have a clue who it might've been. She fished the phone out of her pocket to look at her screen. Her eyebrow climbed up her face when she was confronted onscreen with a number the phone was not familiar with. It registered itself as nothing but numbers, indicating a number that had never contacted her before. She had a sinking feeling in her heart as she slowly began to piece clues together and realize who had sent the message.

Opening the text forced her to hold back a verbal reaction.

**Ayase, I did what you requested and placed the entirety of my information on a Powerpoint presentation. What should I do next? **

_Rats. _Ayase thought to herself, staring at the message unsure of what to do. Her prediction was spot-on. Her finger lingered over the screen and remained there as her mind paced back and forth. While she did not want to reply to Alexander, the subject matter being schoolwork had turned this into a conversation that she could not ignore.

Just as she was about to begin typing a quick text, she felt the looming of a presence next to her. A weight made the couch sink a bit downwards next to her, just like her heart in her chest.

"Texting? What made you the antisocial emo girl?" Kyle asked amusedly with the appropriate teasing smile to match. The very statement in addition to his face made Ayase want to smash his nose inward. She refrained from doing so, though. Liking him brought that on.

"Just texting a groupmate about work." Ayase replied, trying to look as nonchalant as possible as she continued pressing the keys as quickly as possible so that she could send off Alexander's text without making a fuss over it.

"Oh, who's your-" Kyle leaned forward to take a glance at the phone screen, but Ayase kept it away from him by extending her arm as far as she could in the opposite direction to Kyle's face. "Wow, not sharing." He said grumpily, giving a face of mock hurt.

"Is that Alexander again?" Shino passed by idly, casting a glance at the phone that was clearly displayed for everyone else to see.

The mood immediately shifted. Kyle's expression became difficult to read, and he looked at Ayase a bit more protectively and questioningly. "Alexander is part of your group?" While his tone virtually hadn't changed at all, Ayase felt like she could hear something more to it. A protectiveness to it, which did make her happy on the inside but also irritated her.

"Yeah, talk about it." Ayase remarked exasperatedly, rolling her eyes at the mention of his name. "I swear, he's making the group unbearable. He keeps trying to talk to me even when it stops being about work."

"Really? Lemme see, lemme see." Kyle said with a grin as he retracted his arm and relaxed in the seat again, and Ayase began scrolling through the text history to reveal the numerous attempts at small talk that Alexander had initiated as well as Ayase's clear attempts to sidestep them. He let out a whistle of appreciation that managed to hide his urge to laugh fairly well, not that Ayase couldn't tell that it was there. "He's pretty persistent. How often does he talk to you?"

"Just today, he wouldn't leave my side." Ayase remarked, snickering. "He even spent lunch break with me, the freak. He was being super creepy and everything, and he thought he was smooth talking me. He was almost hilarious to just talk to."

Kyle chuckled and looked back down at the phone. An idea came to his mind right about then, and his grin suddenly took on an aura of mischief. "I wanna text him. Hang on."

All the alarms went off in Ayase's brain at once, and she reached forward. "Hey, give me back my phone!" Swiping towards it proved futile since Kyle was prepared for it, and he easily evaded her attempt to retrieve her phone. He got to his feet and made distance between him and the seat, his eyes now on the screen. His fingers began to fly from key to key, and each individual key press made a loud sound that only served to irk Ayase further. She got to her feet as well, beginning a chase that should never have been started. "Hey, Kyle! Give me back my phone!"

Sadly, the text was never returned. Although Kyle would never let Noire know that he preferred it that way.

* * *

**Earth: September 6, 2014; Grape's House**

_What a day. _Grape thought to himself as he leaned back in his chair, stretching his arms and letting out a groan as his body pressed itself against the backrest of his chair. He'd been working on his assignments this whole time, adding in a dash of video games and music whenever it fancied him as usual. Having finished, he grew the urge to completely lose himself to some seasonal anime.

Just as he surrendered himself to that urge, an unusual, unexpected sound made itself heard in the room. Realizing that it had come from his laptop, Grape clicked on Skype. The window emerged from the bottom of his screen, revealing one of his most recent conversation partners: Sakuya.

**Good evening, Grape. **It said.

**Oh, hi. **Grape typed, trying to convey a feeling of simple comfort and ease with the conversation. He had no issue with projecting this despite the lack of emotes that most other people his age would use.

**Did I interrupt you in the middle of something? **

**No, not really. I just finished my homework. **

**Ah, that sounds well. So, what do you make of the current situation? **

Grape's eyebrow raised in response. He had a good idea of what Sakuya was talking about, as there existed a conversation topic that the two of them shared which could not be breathed to anyone else in their social circle lest embarrassment and blood be let loose in wave of discord and screaming. However, Grape wasn't quite sure if that was what she was talking about, so he refrained from mentioning it for fear of littering their chat history with too much compromising material. **What do you mean? **was his reply.

**I'm getting concerned about Matt and Ayase. **Sakuya replied, making the vague now obvious. All of Grape's urges to joke slowly simmered down and vanished as Sakuya's stream of messages continued. **Matt's exhibiting all the jealousy symptoms we were worried about. And Ayase's…well, the development is a bit strange. **

**Why? **Grape asked, made anxious by Sakuya's lack of frankness in mentioning the details of something only the two of them would talk about. **Is there something new happening over there that I need to be made aware of? **

**Alexander's being a pest. If it were me, I would have sent him away already. **Sakuya's message was accompanied by an emote of a frowning smiley face, which did little to amuse Grape but did manage to lighten the mood of the conversation. **But…for some reason, Ayase's tolerating it and texting him back, even. **

**Huh. **Grape's eyebrow climbed even higher before both met each other above his eyes. Though it wasn't a frown he made, his expression was more describable as focused and thinking. **We have to consider the possibility of Ayase beginning to like Alexander, then. **

**Yeah. Kyle won't like that very much. **Sakuya messaged, which was accompanied by a picture of Samuel L. Jackson in the movie Pulp Fiction holding a pistol. **He'll get pretty angry. **

Grape couldn't help but let out a little laugh at the picture, the atmosphere having devolved from the previous tension to accommodate a more light-hearted one. **Well, both of these problems don't need our intervention. Raph and Yuki certainly don't need any help in getting along. Neither do Javy and Kureha. In fact, I feel like it's been too easy for them. **

**True, true. Maybe we should give them a little push? ;) **

Grape smiled at the idea, his vast imagination coupled with ADHD and tons of seasonal anime experience giving birth to a vast array of imaginary scenarios complete with dialogue and music. But he cut the stream of thoughts in half and stopped it there, refusing to let it run too wild. **Nah. They don't need the help. **

**So, how's packing? Are you done? **

Grape sighed at the mention of the chore, glancing at his nearby bed. A large luggage bag was on top of the bed, and it was chock full of clothes. **Yeah. It was hell, for sure. Too much clothes and space management. My mom's the better one at this. **

**So you're more or less free right now? **

The question was a bit unexpected, rooting Grape's attention to the screen. He hesitated before answering, his now active mind overanalyzing the question. Deciding that he was indeed overanalyzing and should just answer the question, he did just that. **Yeah, I guess. Why? **

**I need a little help with something, actually. **Sakuya's message brought a grin to Grape's face that masked his confusion. She never asked help for much of anything since she was pretty capable and had no other problems apart from the one issue she had asked his help for.

**Help? What do you mean? **

**Apparently, one of the reports that got back to Chika back at Leanbox contained details of me being in a relationship with you. **Sakuya's message only made Grape all the more amused, beginning to laugh to himself. He wasn't made particularly worried, merely entertained by the thought of Chika losing her mind over the report.

**So? This is what you wanted, isn't it? **Grape asked, his smile still on his face.

**Thing is, she's made the development public. **His reaction was to let out a sigh at the thought. **And…well, we have to go to Leanbox soon. **

Confused, Grape tilted his head instinctively as though he had been told that orally by a conversation partner in the same room. **Uh…why? **

**Chika demands to meet you in person. She's pulling out this old tradition we don't follow anymore where the CPU's lover needs to do some traditional stuff. **

_Ugh. _Grape thought to himself, dreading the thought of being cast into the role of an actual fake boyfriend. His thoughts conveyed themselves in text pretty well. **I don't think we should perpetrate this lie in Gamindustri. **

**I do agree with you there. **Sakuya readily admitted, and grape could imagine her sighing on her end of the conversation. **But then again, I did want to take you to Leanbox. **

**What for? **

**Well, for two reasons. The first being that since you and I share so much in common, I thought you might like my collection of games and anime stashed over there. **That alone sounded incredibly tempting, and all the more so because he knew that time flowed differently over in the other dimension so he could actually opt to go and spend time in there. **And besides, what would we say if someone asked us if we ever went out on dates? We can't have a fake relationship with no progress. People will get suspicious. **

Grape couldn't help but agree with the seemingly valid point she'd made in the second of her two reasons, and he didn't disagree with the first one. **Alright, then. I guess it's settled. We'll have to fix up the details, though. When does this happen? **

**Our little date is tomorrow. Be ready after school~**

She would have left the room if she were in Grape's house holding an actual conversation with him face-to-face, but instead she had to settle for instantly going offline. Grape wasn't sure if that was intentional for the sake of mimicking the feeling or if she really had to go offline. Either way, he let out a huff of frustration and leaned back in his chair, deciding to shrug off what just happened and proceed as usual.

_Huh. Guess I have a date tomorrow. _


End file.
